Une Question de Destinée
by Julie Winchester
Summary: Et voici la reprise de la traduction de la saison 1 par notre auteur Skywalker. Nous plongerons un peu plus profondément dans cet univers 'd'une question de'. Bonne lecture
1. L'appel du dragon - Partie 1

**Traduction autorisée par l'auteur**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.**

~(-)~

**Résumé**

La plupart des gens se réveillent chaque matin seulement pour aller travailler, mais il n'était plus l'un d'eux à présent. Quatre mots d'un dragon et Merlin défendait maintenant un royaume où ses pouvoirs étaient ? C'est sa destinée. ~ Prequelle à 'Une question de motifs ' ~

~(-)~

Chapitre 1: L'appel du dragon ~Partie 1~

Alors c'était ça, sa grande aventure avait été de voyager jusqu'à la grande capitale et cité de Camelot. La maison d'un roi qui était supposé avoir apporté la paix et la prospérité à ses terres et à ceux qui s'étaient alliés avec lui, avènement d'une ère de raison non corrompue par le mal. Un roi hautement respecté et admiré, dont on avait confiance en sa sagesse et apprécié pour son engagement dans la justice …

Ou comme Cenred l'aurait dit, le roi des terres avoisinantes juste de l'autre coté de la frontière, celui que vous détestez de toutes vos tripes, et dont vous aimeriez voir la tête sur un piquet …

Le jeune homme, Merlin, réinstalla les bretelles de son sac. Il n'était d'accord avec aucune de ces descriptions, bien qu'il n'ait jamais rencontré le roi de Camelot. Pas qu'il ait rencontré le roi Cenred davantage, mais ce n'était pas ce qui comptait. Le problème était que, pour être franc, il croyait que les deux rois étaient stupides, superficiels et totalement fous. À quoi bon qu'ils aient différentes options, pourquoi taxer les gens à ce point pour payer des combats et des batailles et d'autres stupides choses dont le peuple n'avaient rien à faire ? Tout ce que le peuple rural voulait faire était de cultiver leur récolte, de faire leur travail et se concentrer sur leur vie sans être harcelé par des idiots qui voulaient se taper dessus les uns contre les autres avec des objets pointus et tranchants.

Il y avait des moments, et il était sûr qu'il y en avait bien plus, où il se demandait s'il était le seul qui pouvait réaliser ces choses …

Il continuait d'avancer, suivant la route pendant que ses yeux bleus regardaient curieusement les environs. Les trois jours de marche avaient été quelque peu ennuyeux, seulement ponctués par le temps qu'il avait passé à la Forteresse d'Ascetir, fort qui appartenait aux seigneurs qui était en charge de la ville d'Ulwin, et un d'une bonne partie des terres qui l'entourait. Il avait entendu de bonnes choses sur ce Lord, Hargren, ou au moins qu'il était perçu comme s'il avait plus de bon sens que le roi qu'il servait.

Un couple de personne venant d'Ealdor y était allé pour y marchander leur récolte contre des outils et d'autres choses, et était revenu avec des histoires à propos d'une ville où tous les gens qui y vivaient, étaient pleins d'admiration et de respect pour leur seigneur. L'honnêteté, l'admiration et le respect, pas le genre de chose qu'on puisse acheter avec de l'or ou un coup de poing au visage. C'était un changement d'entendre parler d'un noble qui semblait réellement respecté par le peuple, mais il n'était pas prêt d'entendre parler d'autres comme lui. Les nobles comme ça étaient probablement aussi rare que les lunes bleues, et c'était tout aussi peu probable d'en voir.

Il aurait pu continuer de rêvasser le long de cette ligne de pensée presque amusante, mais comme il était justement doté d'une curiosité insatiable et qu'il devait apprendre sur le monde, il avait plutôt tendance à être distrait par de nouveaux objets d'intérêts … au moins quand il n'y avait rien de réellement important à réfléchir. Un objet de cette sorte était entré dans son champ de vision alors qu'il marchait paresseusement le long du chemin, là où la large bande de forêts encerclant le coeur de Camelot fit place à des plantations éparses et des prés qui bordaient les villages agricoles et la cité au coeur du royaume.

Il devait l'admettre, le roi de Camelot pouvait être stupide, avare, et totalement fou, mais il savait comment impressionner. Et la cité était certainement impressionnante. Le château et ses tours dominaient le paysage, visible même ici, sur cette crête où il lui restait quelques heures de marche. Il était difficile de voir la cité en dessous, en raison des aires plus fines et vierges d'aires des bois qui l'entouraient, mais même ainsi c'était assez pour le faire s'arrêter et rester bouche bée.

Merlin se sortit lui-même de sa stupeur, reprenant sa marche jusqu'à ce qu'il descende dans les profondeurs des terres et la cité apparut à sa vue. Avançant péniblement, un pied devant l'autre, il vit bientôt passer d'autres voyageurs qui faisaient la route inverse hors de la cité dans cette lumière déclinante de l'après-midi. Ils ne le gratifièrent même pas d'un peu d'attention, et il ne leur rejeta même pas un regard. Il avait besoin de reprendre un peu son rythme, parce qu'il était prévu qu'il arrive aujourd'hui, et pas après qu'il fasse noir.

Il atteignit les portes du château à l'approche du crépuscule. Un sourire éclairant le visage sous les cheveux noirs ébouriffés, marchant à travers les rues en direction du château impossible à manquer. C'était qu'il se dirigeait, où sa mère lui avait dit d'aller, tout en lui donnant plusieurs avertissements… Mais les choses à Camelot ne pouvaient pas être aussi mauvaise pour les gens comme lui comme elle le disait, n'est-ce pas ?

Il eut sa réponse plus tôt qu'il ne l'aurait voulu, en entrant dans le château pour trouver une foule rassemblée autour d'une plate forme d'exécution en bois. Le glas des tambours avaient déjà commencé à résonner, l'être humain infortuné se dirigeant vers son destin.

Le sourire s'effaça de son visage tandis qu'il regardait la scène, incapable de détacher son regard jusqu'à ce qu'une voix sévère ne résonne dans la cour qui servait aussi de lieu où les annonces étaient faites à la population. Tout le monde se tourna pour regarder en direction de la source, un homme portant une couronne se tenait en haut d'un balcon, et en entendant ses paroles, le jeune homme sentit un frisson de peur le traverser alors qu'il déglutissait nerveusement.

"Que ceci vous serve de leçon à tous! Cet homme, Thomas James Colins, a été déclaré coupable d'utiliser des enchantements et de la magie. Et conformément aux lois de Camelot, moi Uther Pendragon, j'ai décrété que de telles pratiques sont proscrites et la peine encourue est la mort. Je m'enorgueillis d'être un roi juste et équitable, mais pour le crime de sorcellerie, il n'y a qu'une seule sentence que je puisse prononcer."

Tout était silencieux exempté les tambours ponctuant la scène tandis que Thomas s'agenouillait et plaçait sa tête sur le bloc. Merlin était différent cependant, ses yeux s'élevant entre le bras levé d'Uther et une femme vêtue en bleu qu'il avait repérée en train de regarder par une haute fenêtre. Il pouvait voir dans ses yeux son aversion pour la scène, mais même elle ne put s'éloigner complètement jusqu'à ce que la hache ne s'affaisse au signal silencieux de la main du roi qui s'abaissa.

Il y eut des hoquets d'horreur un moment après le coup, les tambours à présent silencieux, le vent seul accompagnant la voix du roi.

"Quand je suis arrivé ici, ce royaume était embourbé dans le chaos, mais avec l'aide de mon peuple la magie a été chassé du royaume. J'ordonne donc une grande fête pour célébrer le vingtième anniversaire de la capture du Grand Dragon, et de notre délivrance de tous les maux de la sorcellerie. Que les célébrations commencent ! "

Il avait presque semblé bienveillant, se tenant là avec un sourire de fierté sur le visage, et le jeune homme aurait réellement pu avoir confiance en lui, s'il ne venait pas juste de témoigner 'que quelque comme lui' avait fait couper une tête. Au lieu de cela, il ressentit de la crainte et du dégoût, tandis qu'il ajoutait à ses pensées qu'Uther ne semblait pas fou et probablement n'était pas fou, mais il y avait une chose dans laquelle il l'était… Il était effrayant dans cette croyance apparente que détruire la magie était bien.

La foule commença à se disperser, les gens retournant à leurs affaires, mais tout fut arrêté par un cri féminin de terreur et d'angoisse. Tout le monde resta là, même ceux qui était dos à la femme en question, tous les yeux s'écarquillant tandis qu'elle se tournait pour regarder le roi.

" Il n'y a qu'un seul mal dans ce pays, et ce n'est pas la magie ! C'est vous... Avec votre haine et votre ignorance."

Elle pointa vers la plate forme d'exécution, la figure silencieuse qui se tenait dessus.

"Vous m'avez pris mon fils."

Merlin leva les yeux vers Uther, qui semblait effectivement avoir un soupçon de sympathie dans le regard, mais cette trace mourut avec les paroles qui suivirent.

"Et je vous en fais la promesse solennelle : avant que cette fête ne soit terminée, vous partagerez mes larmes. Ce sera œil pour œil, ce sera dent pour dent, ce sera fils pour fils !"

"Saisissez-là !"

L'ordre d'Uther fut immédiat, les gardes courant en direction de la femme, mais avant qu'ils ne puissent l'atteindre, elle attrapa le pendant qu'elle portait au cou et hurla des mots que Merlin n'avait jamais entendu auparavant, s'évanouissant dans un coup de vent… disparaissant sans laisser de trace.

Des murmures étouffés et craintifs surgirent après qu'elle fut partie, tout le monde se pressant pendant que sur le balcon, le roi faisait irruption dans le château. Merlin s'enfuit aussi, demandant à un garde les directions à prendre à la première occasion. Le temps de battre dans une stratégique retraite et éviter la scène où un évident sorcier avait de manière tout aussi évidente fait des menaces de vengeance.

"Où puis-je trouver Gaius, le médecin de la cour ?"

Le garde pointa un couloir à proximité, d'autres requêtes auprès d'autres gardes ou éventuellement des servantes l'emmenant vers un escalier où une plaque sur le mur juste à l'intérieur de sa cage lui déclarait en effet mener vers les appartements du médecin de la Cour. Le jeune homme suivit ces escaliers, ignorant les couloirs qui apparaissaient jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne un court passage au sommet de la tour. Lorsqu'il arriva au bout, il fut confronté à une porte en bois, qu'il ouvrit timidement voyant qu'elle était déjà entrouverte.

La pièce à l'intérieur était large facilement plus que trois fois la taille du cottage de sa mère, son coup hésitant résonnant faiblement à travers elle, avec sa calme requête.

"Y a quelqu'un ? Y a quelqu'un ? "

Il n'y eut pas de réponse, le jeune homme entrant tandis que sa curiosité une fois encore laissait ses yeux examiner les choses intéressantes sous son regard… et reconnaissait la nature éparpillée de la pièce, et de ses tables, où il y avait beaucoup de choses. Des fioles comme des bulles remplies de liquide se tenait sur des brûleurs, des jarres contenant des choses variées, un assortiment d'étranges artefacts et des outils. Passant entre les tables, toujours à la recherche de signe de la présence de quelqu'un, il était en train de commencer à se demander s'il était au bon endroit lorsqu'il repéra un vieil homme correspondant à la description de sa mère, qui se tenait sur ce qui était un petit balcon sur le mur le plus éloigné.

"Gaius?"

Merlin éclaircit sa gorge pour attirer l'attention du vieil homme, le faisant se détourner des étagères remplies de larges et petits livres. Le mouvement le déséquilibra, le faisant basculer et sur le garde-fou en bois du balcon ; la barrière fragile se cassant sous son poids. Son cri étranglé atteignit les oreilles du jeune homme, faisant ce qui était pour lui une entière réponse instinctive.

Les yeux bleus brillèrent d'or pendant un moment, la chute du vieil homme se ralentissant jusqu'à ce si c'était comme si lui et les débris en bois dérivaient vers le bas comme des plumes.

Le temps avait été changé, altéré et ralentit en une allure ralentie, mais cela ne durerait pas longtemps, et sachant cela, Merlin chercha rapidement quelque chose qu'il pourrait mettre sous l'homme tombant. Il repéra le lit dans la pièce, une autre étincelle d'or le faisant glisser comme de sa propre volonté pour traverser la chambre et contourner les tables dans le chemin. Il se stoppa alors droit sous lui.

Le ralentissement du temps s'acheva juste après qu'il y ait eu un léger arrêt, Gaius atterrissant sur le lit avec un cri de surprise… avant qu'il ne regarde le jeune homme qui l'avait sauvé et ne s'exclame.

"Mais qu'est-ce que... Mais qu'est-ce que tu viens de faire ? Dis-le moi ! Si quelqu'un avait vu ça..."

Merlin recula d'un pas, occupé à chercher ce qui semblait être une excuse. Qu'était-ce ? Et s'il avait été pris à faire de la magie lorsqu'il était encore dans la cité il y a moins d'une heure ?

"Oh, je...je... Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé ! Oh, non, non ! Ça n'a rien à voir avec moi ! C'était simplement..."

C'était une excuse boiteuse, il le savait, et de même que le vieil homme, bien qu'il n'agissait pas comme s'il était sur le point d'appeler les gardes.

Gaius fronça les sourcils, en le regardant.

" Oh, je sais ce que c'était, je veux juste savoir où tu as appris à le faire."

Merlin continua à balbutier, Gaius avançant lentement vers lui le pressant avec plus de questions.

"Alors comment connais-tu la magie ?"

"Je ne la connais pas."

À la réponse de Merlin, le plus vieux des deux regarda l'autre non convaincu et ignorant l'état de peur clair qui transparaissait du jeune homme en face de lui.

"Où as-tu étudié ? … Réponds-moi !"

À ce cri, Merlin commença à balbutier un peu plus, secouant la tête.

"J'ai... Je n'ai jamais étudié la magie, ni reçu le moindre enseignement."

"Est-ce que tu me mens mon garçon ?"

Gaius avança d'un pas, fixant les yeux du jeune sorcier de manière directe alors qu'il répondait.

"Que voulez-vous que je vous dise ?"

" La vérité!"

"Je suis né avec cette faculté."

"C'est impossible !"

Le vieil homme regarda au loin pendant un moment, avant de reporter son regard sur lui et de froncer les sourcils comme si quelque chose le préoccupait.

"Qui es-tu ?"

À ce moment, la confrontation tendue entre eux s'arrêta, presque de manière burlesque par sa nature, avant que le jeune homme ne retire son sac de son dos pour en tirer quelque chose.

"Oh, j'ai ici une lettre."

Il la sortir de son sac, lui tendant.

"La voici, tenez."

Gaius l'accepta, mais continua à froncer les sourcils.

"Hum... pas la peine, je n'ai pas mes lunettes."

Le jeune homme lui répondit alors, un faible sourire s'esquissant sur le coin de ses lèvres.

"Je suis Merlin."

"Oh, le fils de Hunith ?"

Les yeux de Gaius s'étaient élargis en reconnaissant le nom, Merlin hochant la tête.

"Oui !"

Le sourire de Merlin s'élargit maintenant, Gaius ayant cessé de sourciller. Peut-être que cela devenait correct.

"Mais tu ne devais pas arriver avant mercredi ?!"

Merlin s'arrêta encore, semblant confus.

"On est mercredi..."

"...Ah..."

Gaius eu l'air troublé pendant un instant, avant de se tourner pour pointer une porte au-dessus d'un petit escalier à l'arrière de la salle.

" Alors tu ferais mieux de mettre ton sac là dedans."

Merlin commença à se diriger vers les escaliers, avant de s'arrêter et de regarder vers le garde-corps brisé au dessus d'eux.

"Mais, vous... Vous ne direz rien à propos de..."

Gaius hocha la tête, le rassurant.

"Non."

Merlin se remit en marche, s'arrêtant lorsque Gaius l'interpella.

"Bien que... Merlin ! Je devrais dire... merci."

Merlin hocha lentement la tête en remerciement, se détournant et se dirigeant vers la petite chambre qui lui avait été donné, inconscient de l'étrange regard que Gaius dirigeait contre son dos qui s'éloignait. Il était conscient de l'inquiétude de l'homme et de ses pensées pendant qu'il déposait son sac, ne voyant pas les expressions changeantes tandis que la lettre était ouverte et lue. À la place il monta sur une table basse contre un des murs, placé pour permettre un accès facile aux petites fenêtres de la chambre. C'est de là qu'il regarda l'ensemble de la cité, les lumières des lanternes brillant dans l'obscurité qui s'était maintenant installée avec le passage du coucher du soleil, son sentiment d'émerveillement écartant les craintes qui l'habitaient il y avait à peine quelques minutes.

Camelot était vraiment un endroit incroyable, pour toutes ses lois contre la magie et pour certaines raisons étranges, il semblait bien qu'il soit ici.

~(-)~

La cour du château était silencieuse dans les ténèbres, la hache immobile là où elle reposait enfoncée dans la partie supérieure du bloc du bourreau. Quel justice y avait-il dans l'exécution d'un homme pour avoir fait de la magie alors qu'il n'avait de mal à personne avec elle. Thomas Colins était bien connu dans la ville basse, un homme gentil et honnête qui avait travaillé dur pour faire vivre sa famille. Maintenant il n'était plus qu'une autre victime tombée, emmené pour être jeté dans une tombe anonyme loin de la ville. Sa mère était partie pour pleurer sa perte et ressentir cette colère qu'elle ne pouvait qu'elle-même ne faire que comprendre.

En effet, où était la justice là-dedans ?

"Morgane."

Elle avait ignoré le son de l'ouverture de la porte la plus proche, se s'éloignant seulement maintenant de la fenêtre où elle se tenait. Uther se dirigea vers elle, vêtu de ses plus beaux habits de fête, comme s'il n'avait pas ordonné la mort d'un homme à peine une heure plus tôt.

"Oui?"

Sa voix était sourde, le roi prenant un air perplexe quant aux raisons qui la poussait à se tenir toute seule dans ce couloir ombragé.

"Qui a-t-il ? Pourquoi ne venez-vous pas faire la fête avec nous ?"

Elle sourcilla, une trace d'incompréhension dans ses yeux bleus pâles, une trace de dédain dans la voix lorsqu'elle parla. Demandait-il réellement pourquoi ?

"Je ne trouve pas que la décapitation de quelqu'un soit un motif de célébration."

Elle regarda de nouveau par la fenêtre.

"Cette pauvre mère..."

Uther commença à froncer les sourcils, n'aimant pas cette conversation.

"Ce n'était que justice pour ce qu'il a fait !"

"A qui a-t-il fait du mal ?"

Elle le fixa, secouant la tête.

"Il pratiquait la magie, il n'a causé de tort à personne ! Si vous preniez la peine d'apprendre à connaître votre peuple, alors peut-être que vous le sauriez. C'était un homme bon, et un pilier de la communauté de la ville basse. Tout le monde là-bas le respectait."

La voix d'Uther devint calme, mais cela ne masqua en rien la colère sous jacente.

"Vous n'étiez pas là il y a vingt ans, vous n'avez pas idée de comment c'était."

"Jusqu'à quand punirez-vous les gens pour ce qui s'est passé alors ?"

Son dédain et son désaccord étaient encore clairement présent dans le ton de sa voix, Uther se renfrognant une fois de plus.

"Jusqu'à ce qu'ils comprennent qu'il n'y a pas de place pour la magie dans mon royaume ! Vous serez avec moi quand j'accueillerai dame Helen."

Morgane se raidit à cet ordre, son expression s'entêtant alors qu'il commençait à s'éloigner.

"Je vous l'ai dit, je ne veux pas participer à cette fête."

"Je suis votre tuteur !"

Il revint à ses côtés, la fixant de manière inflexible.

"Je suis en droit d'attendre que vous m'obéissiez. Si vous ne me respectez pas, respectez à tout le moins notre meilleur chanteuse."

Cette fois, il ne s'arrêta plus lorsqu'il s'éloigna, Morgane criant après lui ce qui était évident pour elle mais pour laquelle il semblait aveugle.

"Plus vous serez cruel et plus vous vous créerez des ennemis."

La porte par laquelle il était entré ne claqua pas derrière lui, mais elle se ferma avec un cliquetis définitif dans la serrure. Secouant la tête, Morgane une nouvelle fois retourna à la fenêtre et regarda dehors, se murmurant calmement.

"Vous pensez que cela va arranger les choses, éloigner la magie, mais vous n'allez que provoquer ceux que vous vous efforcez de détruire."

Elle soupira, se tournant et se dirigeant vers ses appartements, ignorante de la justesse dans laquelle elle était… Ignorante des soupirs mourants d'une chanteuse lointaine… Ou à quel point ses paroles allaient bientôt être prouvées.

~(-)~

...Merlin... Merlin...

Les yeux bleus s'ouvrirent en entendant l'étrange appel, une voix qui résonnait dans sa tête et qui pourtant semblait aussi venir de quelque part en dessous de lui. Merlin fronça les sourcils en regardant autour de lui la pièce non familière, essayant de retrouver le lieu où il était jusqu'à ce qu'il se souvienne qu'il était à Camelot. Il se leva très vite et commença à s'habiller, se demandant ce qu'il allait faire aujourd'hui. Il doutait que Gaius lui permettrait de rester à ne rien faire, ce qui signifiait qu'il lui faudrait faire quelque chose.

Ce fut quelques minutes plus tard qu'il descendit la poignée de marches dans la pièce principale, le médecin qui était maintenant son tuteur, le regardant tandis qu'il mettait une louche de bouillie liquide dans un bol.

"Je t'ai apporté de l'eau, tu ne t'es pas lavé hier soir."

Merlin lui lança un petit coup d'oeil amusé, le regardant tandis que le vieux médecin déposait le bol sur la table

"Je suis désolé..."

" Prends ton petit-déjeuner."

Gaius s'éloigna d'un pas de la table, observant tandis que Merlin s'asseyait lui-même devant le bol, et regardant sans enthousiasme son contenu. Il atteignit lentement le seau about de la table et le poussa doucement en dehors…

Au moment où il commença à tomber, Merlin le remarquant le jeune homme sauta sur ses pieds et tendit la main comme pour le saisir. Il n'en eut pas besoin cependant, au moment où il le fit, ses yeux se dorèrent et le seau et l'eau qu'il contenait s'arrêtèrent… Chaque goutte étincelante parfaitement gelée sans la position de leur chute.

Merlin regarda vers Gaius lorsque le vieil homme haleta, incapable de retrouver sa voix, jusqu'à ce que quelques secondes plus tard, le seau continue sa chute et tombait sur le sol suivi d'une éclaboussure d'eau.

Gaius regardait maintenant Merlin essayant de se figurer ce qui venait juste de se passer.

Merlin secoua la tête.

"Je ne connais aucun sort."

"Comment as-tu fait ça ? Tu as récité une formule dans ta tête ?"

Merlin fronça un peu les sourcils, incapable de l'expliquer.

"...Ça arrive comme ça."

Il se tourna et alla prendre le balai serpillière le plus proche, revenant et commençant à nettoyer l'eau, Gaius, une fois encore sourcillant à cette pensée pendant qu'il réfléchissait à haute voix.

"Nous avons intérêt à t'éviter les ennuis."

Il se tourna, attrapant un flocon et un sachet d'herbe sur la table derrière lui.

"Tu peux m'aider jusqu'à ce que je te trouve un travail rémunéré. Tiens, de la guimauve et de la camomille pour Dame Perceval et ceci, c'est pour Sir Olwen. Il est aveugle comme une taupe, alors dis-lui bien de ne pas tout boire d'un coup."

Merlin commença par attraper les deux objets, avant que Gaius ne dépose une assiette avec du pain et de la viande dessus.

" Entendu."

Merlin déposa la serpillière contre la table, commençant à sourire tandis qu'il prenait l'épaisse tranche de pain et la viande qu'il contenait.

"Merci"

Gaius lui sourit en retour, indiquant la porte d'un mouvement de tête.

"Allez, file. "

Il s'empara d'un balai serpillière, commençant par finir de nettoyer l'eau avant qu'il n'interpelle le jeune homme.

"Ah, au fait Merlin, inutile de te rappeler que la pratique d'une forme quelconque de magie t'amènera à une mort certaine."

Merlin hocha la tête pour accepter la mise en garde, avant de se dépêcher vers la porte pour faire les courses qui lui avaient été demandées. Une fois qu'il fut parti, Gaius finit de se servir de la serpillière et la posa sur le coté, avant de se baisser pour attraper le seau et le déposer sur la table. Il avait vu par lui-même ce qu'il pouvait à peine croire. Il avait entendu parler de puissants sorciers dans le passé qui était capable de ralentir le temps pour des objets et des personnes, mais il n'y en avait eu seulement deux, peut-être trois en mille ans. Pas seulement ça, mais ils acquéraient cette compétence après des décennies d'études, et cela requérait une incantation extrêmement difficile. Certains avaient clamés avoir cette habilité, mais en vérité, la plus grande majorité de ceux-là était des charlatans à peine capable de suspendre un objet ou de forcer une personne à ralentir physiquement. Mais Merlin …

Hier, il n'en avait pas été sûr, et n'avait pu voir que ce qui n'était pour lui que l'apparition soudaine de son lit passer en dessous de lui. Pour lui, il n'avait pas du tout semblé ralentir, mais pour que le lit arrive à ce moment-là à cette position, plus de temps aurait été nécessaire. Aujourd'hui, il en avait eu la confirmation, une manifestation visible du temps ralenti gelant le seau et l'eau qu'il contenait. Avait-il seulement été suspendu, il aurait du tomber vers le bas une fois libéré et pourtant il avait continué le chemin qu'il aurait du faire si elle n'avait pas du tout été interrompue… ET le garçon l'avait fait avec rien de plus qu'un silencieux geste de main et d'un regard.

Jamais, dans toutes ses années vécues, il n'avait entendu parler de quelqu'un comme Merlin, une personne en possession d'une magie si manifestement ancrée et instinctive qu'elle ne pouvait être définie par des normes connues. Oui il existait des sorciers avec des affinités élémentaires, le pourvoir de faire appel à un élément sans incantation. Il en y avait d'autres qui, avec beaucoup de pratique, pouvait incanter certains sorts dans leur tête sans dire un mot. Merlin n'était ni l'un ni l'autre, et cela présentait un problème. Comment lui enseigner à contrôler quelque chose qu'il n'arrivait pas lui-même à comprendre ?

Gaius soupira, incapable de répondre à cela. Il devrait juste faire confiance en son jugement au fur et à mesure que le temps passerait, et prier pour qu'il réussisse à garder le secret caché à tout autre qu'eux deux.


	2. L'appel du dragon - Partie 2

**Traduction autorisée par l'auteur**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.**

**Et voilà le deuxième chapitre tout beau, tout chaud. Bonne lecture. ;)  
**

**Abeille.  
**

**~(-)~**

**Chapitre 2: L'appel du dragon ~Partie 2~**

Les yeux bleus papillonnaient, profitant des paysages que leur propriétaire faisait serpenter à travers les couloirs du château.

Merlin continua à explorer, ayant cédé à la tentation après avoir délivré les deux remèdes… Même s'il avait été un peu lent à donner les instructions pour prévenir Sir Olwen de ne pas prendre son médicament 'tout en une fois'. Pourtant cela devait être bon non ? Et bien au moins il l'espérait, ou alors Gaius le scalperait probablement.

Il grimaça à cette pensée, décidant que prétendre qu'il s'était perdu, ce qu'il avait fait certes pendant un moment, afin d'éviter de devoir faire une autre course, était la meilleure chose à faire. En outre, il voulait avoir la chance de regarder ce qui l'entourait, d'obtenir une certaine 'reconnaissance du terrain'… Ok bon, il était juste curieux.

Il continua de se promener, les serviteurs, en général l'ignorant juste, jusqu'à finalement il trouve son chemin vers l'autre petite cour du château avec une arche menant sous le mur du château vers une large aire de prairie entourée par une partie inférieure et extérieure des défenses du château.

Ce fut alors qu'il avait commencé à suivre la voie pavée qui départageait cette aire, que Merlin entendit l'écho de railleries provenant de voix masculines à proximité.

"Et où est-elle cette cible ?"

"Là, messire."

Merlin s'arrêta dans son élan, fronçant les sourcils lorsqu'il repéra les sources. C'était un certain jeune homme aux cheveux blonds, un noble probablement, habillé d'une chyme rouge et portant un protège bras attaché par le cou. Il était en train de parler à un serviteur qui portait un bouclier criblé de couteaux lancés, ce serviteur ayant l'air aussi ordinaire qu'il pouvait l'être. Cheveux bruns, yeux bruns, et un sorte de comportement hésitant qui criait 'marchez-moi dessus !'.

Le noble semblait d'accord, parce qu'il souriait narquoisement comme s'il trouvait quelque chose d'amusant dans tout ceci, jetant un coup d'oeil à la cible que le serviteur lui indiquait.

"Elle est à contre-jour."

"Mais le soleil n'est pas très brillant..."

" Un peu comme toi alors."

L'homme pointa dans la direction opposée.

"Mets-la de l'autre coté, Bern."

Le noble se tourna vers ses amis, riant tandis que Bern déposait le bouclier et faisait ce qui lui était ordonné. Il y eut des murmures 'Donne-lui une leçon', auxquels le noble répondit en attrapant un couteau de la pile de bouclier et en le jetant sur la cible alors même que le serviteur le portait à l'endroit où il lui avait dit.

Bern broncha lorsqu'il fut frappé. abaissant la cible pour regarder par dessus son maître, son expression uniquement teintée de terreur.

"H-hé!"

À nouveau le sourire se fit narquois, le noble et son ami riant.

"Ne t'arrête pas ! J'ai besoin de m'entraîner au tir sur cibles mouvantes."

Bern toujours terrifié, leva la cible pour couvrir à nouveau sa tête et commença à bouger d'avant en arrière, rampant chaque fois qu'une lame s'abattait dessus. Il se dirigeait vers Merlin, lorsqu'il tomba, faisant tomber la lourde forme circulaire en bois, laquelle roula alors pour s'arrêter aux pieds de Merlin.

Il déposa un pied sur le sommet bien usé de celui-ci, regardant vers Arthur et ignorant le regard que commençait à lui donner Bern.

"Allez, maintenant, ça suffit…."

"Quoi?"

"Tu t'es assez amusé mon ami."

Le noble était en train de sourciller, comme s'il ne pouvait pas croire ce qu'il entendait, et le regarda encore un plus irrité.

"On se connait ?"

Merlin le regarda tandis qu'il avançait, tendant une main pour saluer. Il pouvait aussi bien être poli.

"Je suis Merlin."

"Donc, je ne te connais pas."

Merlin haussa les sourcils… À peine pour être poli.

"Non."

Le noble croisa ses bras sur la poitrine.

"Et pourtant, tu m'as appelé « mon ami » ?"

Le plus proche d'entre eux, Bern les fixaient tous deux. Nerveux avec le noble, et compatissant pour Merlin. Merlin inconscient des signes de danger qu'impliquait sa réaction, fit ce qui lui était naturel… Il ouvrit sa bouche et dit la première chose sarcastique qui lui vint à l'esprit.

"C'est une erreur de ma part..."

"Oui, c'est ce que je crois."

"Oui. Jamais je n'aurai pour ami quelqu'un d'aussi crétin."

Merlin se tourna pour reprendre son chemin et continuer son exploration du château, mais la voix du noble le fit stopper.

"Et moi, je n'aurai jamais pour ami quelqu'un d'aussi stupide. Dis-moi Merlin, sais-tu marcher sur les genoux ?"

Merlin se retourna, le regardant droit dans les yeux alors qu'il s'approchait.

"Non."

"Veux-tu que je t'apprenne ?"

Merlin sourit légèrement, secouant la tête.

"À ta place, je n'en ferai rien."

Le noble semblait trouver tout ceci hilarant, ouvrant les bras pour indiquer à Merlin qu'il était libre d'essayer.

"Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu vas me faire ? Vas-y, je t'en prie ! Frappe-moi."

Ce fut alors que Merlin remarqua la façon dont tout le monde en vue, serviteurs comme nobles, étaient en train de le fixer, mais la fierté l'emporta sur son sens commun et il tenta de donner un coup de poing au noble droit dans ce visage arrogant…

"Si tu le demandes…"

… Et il ne le pas très bien. Trois secondes plus tard, Merlin avait son bras tordu derrière son dos, son bras coincé de manière assez pénible, le noble lui murmurant.

"Je pourrai te faire jeter en prison pour ça."

Merlin essaya de l'éblouir, sans qu'il lui torde plus le bras.

"Pour qui tu te prends ? Pour le roi ?"

"Non, seulement son fils... Arthur."

D'une forte poussée, il força Merlin à se mettre à genoux, le tenant là jusqu'à ce que les gardes qui vinrent à son hochement de tête le prirent en charge. Ils transportèrent Merlin dans le château et descendirent un escalier ouvert vers les étages inférieurs, tournant dans des couloirs, qui comme cela se passa, conduisait aux cachots… Et il se trouva jeté dans la première cellule vide qu'ils trouvèrent.

Merlin sauta de lui-même sur ses pieds tandis que la porte claquait en se fermant, grimaçant en tenant son bras douloureux, avant de brosser la couche de paille qui s'était collée à ses vêtements en atterrissant sur la masse qui en couvrait le sol… Gaius ne serait pas très heureux de ceci…

~(-)~

Ce fut un Gaius extrêmement inquiet et anxieux qui se tenait dans le Grand Hall, ce soir, là avec le roi et les autres plus haut membres de la cour pour accueillir Lady Helen dès son arrivée. Il n'avait pas vu Merlin depuis qu'il l'avait quitté ce matin, c'était comme s'il avait disparu, et avec tout le travail qu'il avait, il avait été incapable d'aller à sa recherche.

Le médecin resta distrait, écoutant à peine les salutations d'Uther et les réponses de la Lady. Uther sembla le remarquer, fronçant légèrement les sourcils tandis qu'elle était escortée jusqu'aux appartements des hôtes de marque par un serviteur. Son ton fut légèrement inquiet.

"Quelque chose ne va pas, Gaius?"

Le médecin le regarda. Hésitant un instant avant d'hocher la tête.

"C'est mon nouveau pupille, Sire. Je l'ai envoyé faire une course ce matin et il n'est pas revenu. Je me suis mis à sa recherche lorsque je suis revenu de mes rondes, mais je n'ai vu aucun signe de lui. Je crains qu'il n'ait réussi à se perdre."

Uther se raidit un petit peu, surpris.

"Vous avez un pupille ?"

Gaius hocha la tête.

"Oui, sire, sa mère me l'a confié. Il est seulement arrivé hier, et avec le recul, j'aurais du prendre le temps de lui montrer le château d'abord. Peut-être, si cela n'est pas gênant, je pourrais demander un peu d'aide pour le localiser ? "

Uther hocha la tête, plus que prêt à aider une vielle connaissance de confiance d'une si petite manière.

"Bien sûr. Dites-moi son nom et à quoi il ressemble, et Arthur peut veiller à ce que les gardes gardent un oeil sur lui et le dirige vers vos appartements."

Gaius s'inclina, reconnaissant.

"Merci, Sire. Son nom est Merlin, et il a des court cheveux noi…"

Il fut coupé par Arthur qui laissa échapper un petit bruit vite étouffé, tous les yeux convergeant vers le prince. Réalisant qu'il était fixé, le prince se recomposa et s'expliqua.

"Il a des courts cheveux noirs, des yeux bleus et un manque de certaines manières et courtoisies…"

Uther commença à sourciller.

"Arthur ? Tu le connais ?"

Le prince prit une profonde inspiration, un petit peu embarrassé d'admettre ce qu'il avait fait au 'pupille' de Gaius.

"Je l'ai mis au cachot, pour manquement de respect envers moi en public et avoir essayé de me donner un coup de poing."

Gaius se raidit, avant de commencer à secouer la tête.

"Ce garçon s'est mis lui-même dans les ennuis en moins d'un jour !"

Il regarda Arthur.

"Puis-je vous demander s'il savait qui vous étiez avant l'incident ?"

Arthur sembla y réfléchir, avant qu'il ne soupire.

"Il ne le savait pas."

Gaius se tourna vers Uther.

"Puis-je vous demander la clémence, Sire ? En retour, je m'assurerai qu'il sache ce qu'on attend de lui à l'avenir."

Le roi le regarda après avoir jeté un coup d'oeil à son fils, le considérant pendants quelques instants avant d'hocher la tête.

"Bien, j'excuserai son comportement pour cette fois. Mais… je ne le laisserai pas s'en sortir sans aucune punition. Il passera la nuit au cachot pour lui enseigner le respect et demain matin…"

Gaius sembla un peu inquiet.

"Oui, Sire?"

Le ton d'Uther fut ferme.

"Il apprendra aussi à avoir un peu d'humilité."

~(-)~

...Merlin... Merlin... ...Merlin!

La voix étrange le réveilla comme elle l'avait fait la veille, semblant maintenant plus forte et plus proche. Merlin sauta sur ses pieds de l'endroit où il avait dormi sur le sol de la cellule, éloignant la seule couverture en lambeaux dont il s'était recouvert. Il s'apprêtait à presser son oreilles contre le sol et voir si cela venait vraiment d'en dessous, lorsqu'une voix familière appelant son nom, le distrait.

"Merlin!"

Il se raidit, se tournant pour voir la porte de la cellule s'ouvrir et Gaius entrer. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse parler, le médecin commença à arpenter la pièce de frustration.

"Tu... Ah... Tu ne cesseras vraiment jamais de m'étonner. La seule chose que tu devrais avoir en vue, c'est de ne pas te faire remarquer, et qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Tu te conduis comme un idiot !"

Merlin grimaça en guise d'excuse, il n'avait vraiment pas voulu inquiéter son nouveau protecteur.

"Je suis désolé."

Gaius soupira.

"Tu as de la chance … J'ai réussi à user de mon influence pour te faire libérer"

Merlin se fendit d'un large sourire.

"Oh, merci, merci ! Jamais je ne l'oublierai."

"Hé bien…"

"Seulement, il y a un léger prix à payer. Une nuit au cachot pour t'apprendre le respect… Et une matinée au pilori pour t'apprendre l'humilité."

Le sourire de Merlin s'évanouit en une semi-grimace d'horreur, avant qu'il ne regarde son protecteur avec une expression qui plaidait pour lui faire dire qu'il était en train de plaisanter.

"Vous n'êtes pas sérieux ?

Gaius secoua la tête.

"Bouge-toi… À moins que tu ne veuilles rester ici."

~(-)~

Humilité, humilité, humilité… Comment le fait d'être forcé de rester debout, avec la tête et les mains enfermées dans des trous dans un cadre, était supposé vous enseigner l'humilité… Ah attendez, peut-être était-ce le fait que des gens au hasard s'arrêtent avec leur panier de légumes pourris et non comestibles et vous les jettent ?

Merlin gardait les yeux fermés, grinçant des dents tandis qu'un groupe d'enfants lui jetait des produits rances. Sa tête et ses mains étaient éclaboussés par une bouillie puante, et ses cheveux étaient en train de se constituer une couche de vase, et cela juste parce qu'il avait eu une prise de bec avec le prince Arthur.

Ce n'était vraiment pas juste.

La pluie de légume s'arrêta, les enfants s'enfuyant en courant aussitôt qu'il manqua de choses à jeter. Les regardant partir, Merlin cracha quelques bribes dégoûtantes qui avaient réussis à entrer dans sa bouche, ne remarquant pas lorsqu'une jeune femme particulièrement jolie vint jusque vers le pilori juste pour lui parler.

"Je m'appelle Guenièvre, mais en général on m'appelle Gwen. Je suis la servante de Morgane."

Merlin réussit à faire un sourire, malgré la position inconfortable dans laquelle il était, se nettoyant du mieux qu'il pouvait avec ses deux mains coincée dans un trou entre deux planches.

"Je vois. Je m'appelle Merlin, mais en général on m'appelle simplement l'idiot."

Elle secoua la main offerte, secouant un peu la tête.

"Non ! Non, non ! J'ai vu ce que tu as fait ! C'était très courageux…"

Merlin commença à sembler amusé.

"C'était surtout stupide."

"Enfin, je suis contente que tu t'en sois tiré, tu ne pouvais pas le battre."

Merlin s'arrêta, la bouche légèrement ouverte avant de la regarder.

"Oh… en fait, j'aurai pu le battre."

Gwen ne sembla pas convaincue.

"Tu crois ? Parce que tu n'as pas l'air d'un de ces gros costauds pleins de muscles."

Merlin était encore en train de la fixer bizarrement.

"Merci..."

Elle s'effaroucha, réalisant ce qu'elle venait juste de dire.

"Oh non, non, tu es sûrement plus fort que tu n'y paraît ; c'est simplement que... Arthur est un de ces vrais durs à cuire du genre de ceux qui sauvent le monde et... Ben..."

Merlin pouvait imaginer ce qui allait venir.

"Quoi ?"

"…Tu n'as pas cette allure-là…"

Il baissa la tête un instant, avant que l'inspiration ne le frappe et il dirigea un sourire narquois dans sa direction, la faisant se pencher un peu plus près pour entendre son murmure.

"Je me suis déguisé."

Elle commença à rire, tous deux souriants à la blague.

"En tout cas, c'est bien que tu lui aies tenu tête. Arthur est un petit tyran, et tout le monde a trouvé que tu étais un héros."

"Tu es sûre ?"

Il y eut une arrivée soudaine d'enfants riants, et à leur vue des paniers chargés de légumes moisis, Merlin commença à grimacer.

"Ah... Excuse-moi Guenièvre, mon public s'impatiente."

Commençant à sourire, elle se dépêcha de passer devant l'étal et le laissa à son destin… une nouvelle pluie de coups qui s'ajouta à la couche de jus et de pulpe qui l'avait déjà éclaboussé. Il lui sembla que presque une éternité passa avant que quelqu'un ne vienne le libérer du pilori, un homme en armure qui se tenait lui-même avec un certain degré d'autorité.

Défaisant les chaînes aux poignets de Merlin, à présent que le jeune homme pouvait se tenir debout à nouveau, il lui parla avec une note d'avertissement dans la voix.

"Je suis le capitaine George, commandant en second de la garde du château, et il m'a été dit de te prévenir que si tu mets à nouveau un pied hors de la ligne, tu pourrais subir pire que ce matin au pilori. Tu es chanceux, il semble que tu es le protégé de Gaius. C'est la seule raison pour laquelle tu aies reçu une punition si légère."

Merlin examina là où ses poignets et son cou, sa chemise n'avait plus son aspect bleu habituel.

"Si vous appeler ça léger."

Il leva les yeux, grimaçant au sourcillement réprobateur que le capitaine braquait sur lui.

"Ça l'est, je m'assurerai d'être plus prudent à partir de maintenant."

Il y eu une longue pause, le garde le prenant par le bras.

"Viens, je vais te montrer où tu peux te nettoyer, puisque je suis sûr que le médecin de la cour n'a pas encore eu le temps de te montrer. Tu ne lui en pas vraiment donné la chance pas alors que tu étais si occupé à surnommer le Prince Arthur d'idiot."

Merlin aurait pu grimacer à nouveau, s'il n'avait vu un léger sourire sur le visage de George. Gwen avait raison, il y avait au moins quelques personnes qui pensaient qu'Arthur était un tyran.

Fidèle à sa parole, George montra à Merlin une paire de pièces à coté de l'entrée des buanderies, une pour les hommes, l'autre pour les femmes, où une partie de l'eau savonneuse venant de l'autre porte se déversait dans un étrange assortiment de baignoire pour que les serviteurs puissent les utiliser. Merlin, un peu gêné par la présence des autres serviteurs qui utilisaient une part de leur temps libre pour se baigner, brossa la boue de ses cheveux et de sa peau et rinça la couche sur sa chemise avant de battre en retraite vers les appartements de Merlin.

Une fois là, il la changea par sa chemise de rechange et rejoignit le médecin à table, où un simple repas avait été déposé.

Observant Merlin s'installer de lui-même, Gaius sourit avec une ironie désabusée et lui indiqua un des bols.

"Tu veux un peu de légumes avec ça ?"

Merlin le fixa un instant, avant de sourire et de rire un peu à la plaisanterie.

"Je sais que vous êtes encore furieux contre moi."

"Ta mère m'a demandé de bien veiller sur toi."

Merlin soupira, brusquement soumis.

"Oui..."

Gaius nota le changement, contemplant le garçon devant lui et ce dont il avait témoigné le matin précédent.

"Qu'est-ce que ta mère t'a dit à propos de ces dons que tu détiens ?"

Merlin prit de la nourriture avec une cuillère, levant simplement les yeux pour rencontrer le regard de Gaius.

"Que j'étais un garçon à part."

Le médecin hocha la tête, encore contemplatif.

"Ah ça oui, tu es à part. Des gens comme toi, je n'en ai encore jamais vu."

"Ce qui veux dire ?"

l'intérêt de Merlin fut instantanée, la pensée que Gaius puisse savoir quelque chose, n'importe quoi, pour expliquer ses pouvoirs. Gaius fronça les sourcils cependant, sachant que cet espoir n'allait pas pouvoir être répondu.

"Et bien, la magie requiert des incantations, des formules, il faut des années d'apprentissage. Ce que je t'ai vu faire était... très simple, tout à fait instinctif.

Merlin renifla, secouant la tête.

"A quoi bon si je ne peux pas m'en servir ?"

Gaius lui lança un long regard.

"Ah... Ça c'est une chose que j'ignore. Tu es une question qui n'a encore jamais été posé, Merlin."

"Vous avez étudié la magie ?"

Il y eut une autre pause, Gaius semblant réfléchir avant de parler.

"Uther a proscrit tous les travaux de ce genre, il y a vingt ans. On utilisait la magie dans un but néfaste à cette époque-là. Ça a plongé l'ordre naturel dans le chaos. Uther s'est donné comme mission d'anéantir tous les vestiges de ce temps-là, même les dragons."

Merlin le regarda stupéfait, incrédule. Uther avait anéanti une entière race de créatures ?

"Quoi ? Tous, sans exception ?"

Gaius soupira.

"Il y a un dragon qu'il a choisi de ne pas tuer. Il l'a gardé comme exemple. Il l'a emprisonné dans une caverne sous les profondeurs du château ; là où nul ne peut le délivrer. "

Il plongea sa cuillère dans le bol de nourriture, changeant de sujet avant qu'ils ne se dérivent vers d'autres sujets encore plus difficiles que ceux dont ils discutaient déjà.

"Maintenant, termine ton repas. Quand tu auras fini, tu iras porter une préparation à Dame Helen, elle en a besoin pour sa voix."

~(-)~

Il y avait quelque chose ici de pas tout à fait normal, quelque chose qui le mettait au bord des nerfs.

Merlin se dépêcha de quitter la chambre d'hôte de Lady Helen, supprimant l'étrange frisson qui allait le parcourir. Il avait livré la potion comme on lui avait demandé, mais la manière froide dont elle avait réagi en le trouvant dans sa chambre l'avait énervé… Ou était-ce cette étrange poupée de paille et ce tout aussi étrange livre fermé par de la ficelle qui se tenait sur la table de toilette ?

Il secoua la tête, finissant de frissonner malgré ses efforts. Ce n'était probablement rien, juste son imagination. Elle était l'invitée d'Uther, après tout. La pupe devait probablement n'être qu'une lubie étrange parmi les femmes nobles, et le livre était probablement un journal.

Merlin décida qu'il avait besoin d'air frais, de sortir hors du château et de se nettoyer la tête avant qu'il ne commence à devenir paranoïaque. C'était probablement tout ce que c'était. Il ne venait que d'un petit village, ici c'était une ville surpeuplée, alors pourquoi ne serait-il pas nerveux d'être entouré par tant de gens ?

Il partir à travers les salles, faisant un détour par l'une des portes secondaires de la cour principale. La plupart des serviteurs l'ignorèrent, mais il y eut un jeune homme qui sembla faire une exception lorsqu'il le repéra.

"Tu es chanceux que Gaius t'ais sorti de là comme ça … Provoquer une bagarre avec le prince Arthur était plus que stupide."

Merlin arrêta son chemin, se tournant pour faire face et reconnaissant celui qui venait de parler comme étant le serviteur du jour précédent… Bern.

"Et le laisser te jeter des couteaux pendant qu'ils rient à tue-tête, ça ne l'était pas ?"

Bern se raidit, semblant un peu offensé.

"Il est le prince, et je suis son serviteur personnel. Je dois obéir à tout ce qu'il me dit de faire."

Merlin haussa un sourcil, semblant à la fois amusé et ironique.

"Alors, si il te dit de sauter par dessus les murs du château, tu le ferais ?"

Bern le regarda bouche bée, le sourire de Merlin s'élargissant.

"Tu sais, peut-être que si tu lui tenais plus tête, et ne le laissais pas faire, il se comporterait moins comme un con."

Il se tourna pour continuer son chemin, Bern l'interpelant de derrière lui.

"Tu ne peux pas l'appeler comme ça !"

Merlin se mit à rire, en regardant de tous les cotés, le couloir vide.

"Vraiment ? Parce que je ne vois personne m'arrêter."

Bern garda une fois encore elle silence, regardant incrédule l'effronterie de ce jeune homme. Merlin ne pouvait franchement pas se foutre de ce que le valet d'Arthur pensait de lui. Il voulait juste sortir du château pendant un moment, et faire une pause de ces bavardages avec tous ces idiots qui semblaient croire que le soleil auréolait leur cher prince.

Ce fut probablement l'une des plus grandes ironies du monde, lorsque pas plus tôt que Merlin n'ait atteint la place du marché, le prince susmentionné entra en vue avec un groupe de ses compagnons noble. Ce fut également regrettable qu'une fois encore, lui, Merlin, ne renonce à l'option d'écouter son bon sens, tandis qu'il décidait d'écouter ses propres conseils, alors qu'Arthur lui reprochait d'ignorer sa présence.

"Alors, on a bien appris à marcher à genoux ? Ooh, ne te sauve pas !"

Merlin s'arrêta, fronçant les sourcils d'ennui. Pourquoi ces gens ne pouvaient-ils pas juste le laisser tranquille ?

"Je ne me sauve pas."

Arthur commença à sourire narquoisement, marchant vers lui.

"Ah, dieu soit loué ! J'ai cru que t'étais sourd, en plus d'être muet et idiot !"

Merlin commença à sourire, se tournant pour lui faire face.

"Ecoutez, j'vous ai dis que vous étiez un crétin. J'ignorais simplement que vous étiez un crétin royal."

Il nota la présence de deux gardes escortant le groupe de nobles, son ton devenant sarcastique.

"Wouoh... Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire ? Appeler les hommes de papa à la rescousse ?"

Arthur se mit à rire avec mépris.

"Je pourrais te réduire en miettes d'un coup de poing."

"Je peux vous réduire en miettes avec moins que ça."

"T'en es sûr ?"

Tous deux se fixèrent l'un l'autre, l'un provoqué, et l'autre irrité… et Merlin voulut vraiment encore effacer le sourire narquois du visage du prince Arthur.

Lorsqu'il retira sa veste, il fut accueilli par des rires, Arthur lui lançant une massue laquelle il laissa promptement tomber et dut ramasser. Le prince s'avança alors jusque lui, balançant une autre masse par dessus sa tête quelque fois pour le menacer avant de l'abaisser pour narguer à nouveau Merlin.

"Allez, viens te battre ! Je te préviens : j'ai été dressé pour tuer depuis ma naissance."

"Et depuis quand on vous a dressé pour être un abruti ?"

La riposte fut immédiate, la langue bien pendue de Merlin aussi instinctif de sa magie … et cela lui sembla le mettre dans une situation délicate. Combien de fois n'avait-il pas dû faire d'excuses à Ealdor ?

Il n'allait pas passer une chance de répondre à ça, pas and Arthur le regardait comme s'il pensait que c'était un idiot.

"Tu n'as pas le droit de me parler comme ça."

Merlin s'inclina de manière fausse.

"Oh pardon. Depuis quand on vous a dressé pour être un abruti, mon seigneur ?"

Deux secondes plus tard, après un dernier sourire, Arthur tenta de commencer à essayer de le frapper avec la masse…

Merlin l'avait vu venir, une lueur dorée surgissant une fraction de seconde et faisant tout ralentir autour de lui et voir lentement juste un court instant, mais ce fut suffisant pour lui éviter les balancements comme s'il ne faisait aucun effort du tout. À nouveau le prince attaqua, frappant encore et encore, mais aucun de ses coups n'arrivait à même s'approcher de Merlin… En fait, il commençait à sembler à Arthur qu'il était ressue victime d'un problème de visée.

Le prince se mit à fronce les sourcils, comme s'il prenait conscience de ce fait, avant que son expression ne se durcisse, et que son balancement ne se fit plus rapide que tous les précédents… Ce fut alors que Merlin réalisa que, premièrement, ce n'était pas juste un jeu, et qu'Arthur avait été vraiment facile à vivre avec lui. À présent que Merlin venait juste de le faire passer pour un simple ivrogne, Arthur était assez ennuyé pour le prendre sérieusement. Il visait littéralement à mutiler Merlin d'une certaine manière avec cette masse…

Les yeux bleus s'élargirent, Merlin se jetant en arrière sur un étal de légumes pour éviter le coup qui réduit un chou en pulpes et en copeaux. Il se baissa auprès de plusieurs étals l'utilisation répétée de la magie le faisant s'esquiver. Aucun de ces nombreux jeux de partage avec son ami Will, en usant de cette astuce, n'aurait pu le préparer à affronter un expert au combat. Il allait devoir se sortir de ceci avant de disparaître de son emplacement et que sa tête ne soit écrasée.

Distrait par ces pensées, il emmêla accidentellement sa masse dans un panier avant de trébucher sur ses propres pieds, Arthur se tenant devant lui l'air béat.

"Te voilà dans de beaux draps, maintenant."

Un moment plus tard, c'était à son tour d'avoir l'air surpris, tandis que la chaîne de sa masse s'emmêlait sur une paire de crochets à viande que Merlin avait gentiment mis sur son chemin.

Le sorcier se jeta sur ses pieds, renonçant à son tour de vitesse et usant l'option plus facile de déplacer différents pléthore d'objets du marché pour qu'ils entravent les progrès du prince dans sa direction. Arthur trébucha sur un des sacs de chanvre en vrac, claqua ses tibias sur des coins de caisses, et enfin trébucha sur la corde que Merlin tendit sur son chemin à hauteur de ses chevilles, tout fait avec des regards simples et des lueur momentanées d'or passant inaperçue dans les yeux de Merlin. Lorsqu'Arthur tomba, il perdit enfin sa prise sur sa masse et Merlin la ramassa rapidement et la retourna maladroitement alors que c'était à son tour de mettre à terre son adversaire.

"Vous abandonnez ?"

Arthur était en train de le fixer incrédule.

"Le crois-tu ?"

"Oui. Vous abandonnez ?"

Merlin n'eut pas de réponse, parce qu'il repéra Gaius sourciller vers lui en signe de sérieuse désapprobation parmi la foule. Le moment de distraction fut tous ce dont Arthur avait besoin pour attraper un balai et envoyer Merlin sur le sol avec.

Les deux gardes qui étaient avec le prince Arthur l'attrapèrent dans l'intention de l'arrêter, mais Arthur les arrêta. Il avait presque une expression bizarre sur le visage, comme s'il n'était pas sûr de ce que lui-même disait.

"Attendez ! Lâchez-le. C'est peut-être un idiot, mais c'est un idiot courageux."

Il sourcilla à peine légèrement.

"'Il y a quelque chose chez toi, Merlin. Je n'arrive pas vraiment à dire ce que c'est."

Il s'éloigna, laissant Merlin pour soigner les bleus qu'il avait reçu durant tout le combat. Après quelques minutes de ça, Gaius prit le jeune sorcier par le col de sa chemise, et l'entraîna vers le château ignorant complètement chacune et toutes les protestations de son pupille envers son traitement. Mais il ne pipa mot sur ce qu'il savait s'être passé, pas avant qu'ils ne soient de retour dans ses appartements et s'être assuré que sa réprimande reste privée.

Il lâcha la chemise de Merlin, l'envoyant vers la porte avant de la fermer derrière eux deux.

"Comment as-tu pu être aussi imprudent ?"

Merlin répondit, non repentant.

"Il avait besoin d'une bonne leçon !"

Ce n'était pas la réponse que Gaius semblait attendre, tandis qu'il prenait d'assaut passablement en colère l'endroit où se trempait Merlin.

"La magie doit être étudiée, maitrisée et employée pour le bien, pas pour des farces stupides !

Merlin se tourna pour lui faire face, très en colère.

"Qu'y a-t-il à maitriser ? Je savais déplacer des objets avant de savoir parler."

"Alors maintenant, tu devrais savoir te contrôler !"

"Je n'en ai pas envie ! "

Merlin était en colère, un sentiment de frustration impuissante montant en lui.

"Si on m'interdit la magie, qu'est-ce qui me reste ? Je ne suis qu'un moins que rien. Ca ne changera jamais. Si on m'interdit la magie, j'aime autant mourir."

Il se retourna et prit d'assaut les marches jusque sa chambre, son ton sombre ayant gelé Gaius sur place. Le médecin ferma les yeux, ne voulant pas avoir entendu tout ce cela, mais l'ayant tout de même compris.

Gaius ramassa son sac de médecin qu'il utilisait pour ses tournées, le prenant et suivant Merlin dans sa pièce. Le jeune sorcier s'était affalé face contre le lit, fixant le sol à coté, semblant être comme si le monde s'était écroulé autour de lui.

"Merlin ? Assieds-toi et enlève ta chemise. J'ai besoin de soigner ces bleus que tu as reçus."

Merlin fit silencieusement ce qu'il lui disait, répondant au ton plus gentil que son gardien avait utilisé. Son dos était déjà marbré d'éraflures et de marques bleutées là où il était tombé sur des choses, et Gaius les essuya avec soin, pour s'assurer qu'aucune des éraflures ne s'infecteraient.

Assis pendant le traitement, Merlin le regarda.

"Vous ne savez pas pourquoi je suis né comme ça, dites-moi ? Je ne suis pas un monstre, au moins ?"

Toujours en train de nettoyer les dernières éraflures, Gaius répondit assez brusquement.

"Ne pense jamais une chose pareille."

Merlin lui fit alors pleinement face, son ton devenant désespéré pour obtenir des réponses.

"Alors, pourquoi je suis comme ça ? Je vous en prie, j'ai besoin de savoir."

Gaius soupira.

"Dis-toi que peut-être, il y a quelqu'un qui a plus de connaissances que moi."

"Si vous ne le savez pas, personne ne le sait... Uther a chassé tout le monde de la magie, alors je n'ai personne d'autre à qui demander."

Il prit une profonde respiration, regardant dans le lointain.

"J'ai rencontré un sorcier, il y a longtemps, lorsque je n'étais qu'un enfant. Il m'a fait me sentir si confiant, que je n'avais rien à craindre, mais à présent que je suis venu ici, tout semble être si désordonné."

Gaius avait réagi surpris à l'état de son protégé, sourcillant un peu inquiet.

"Qui était-il? Que t'a-t-il dit ?"

Merlin renifla.

"Si vous vous inquiétez de ce qu'il a pu me dire de mal, il n'y a pas besoin. C'était un enfant aussi, juste quelques années de plus que moi, mais il était déjà en train d'apprendre à utiliser sa magie. Il faisait juste des mouvements de sa main et le vent soulevait quelques feuilles dans l'air et il m'a alors dit qu'aussi longtemps que je n'utilisais pas mes pouvoirs pour faire le mal, pour blesser délibérément des gens de leur méchanceté, alors je n'aurais jamais à avoir honte… Je ne l'ai pas utilisée pour blesser Arthur, je l'ai juste utilisée pour essayer de lui faire réaliser que tous les gens ne sont pas juste là pour se faire marcher sur les pieds. Je me suis levé contre lui pour voir si je pouvais lui faire comprendre à quel point il était crétin… Bien que ça ne semble pas avoir fonctionné. Son crâne est aussi dur qu'une pierre. Je ne suis même pas sûr à présent de savoir pourquoi je l'ai fait.

Gaius soupira, ne voulant pas encourager Merlin mais en même temps réalisant qu'il était d'accord avec son raisonnement.

"Cela est bel et bien, mais tu dois encore être prudent. Penses à comment ta mère et moi nous nous sentirions si tu étais pris et tué. Ne prends pas tant de risques. Les nobles intentions ne voudront rien dire si Uther devait découvrir ta magie."

Il ramassa son sac de médecin, et se dirigea vers la porte, Merlin restant là où il était en silence. Tous deux avaient beaucoup de nouvelles sur lesquelles réfléchir.


	3. L'appel du dragon - Partie 3

**Traduction autorisée par l'auteur**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.**

**Et voilà le chapitre 3 un peu plus tard que d'habitude suite à des soucis médicaux non prévus ;) Maissssssssss tout de même à temps.  
**

**Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à commenter !  
**

**~(-)~**

******Chapitre 3: L'appel du dragon ~Partie 3~**

...Merlin ...Merlin...

Merlin ouvrit ses yeux, fronçant les sourcils alors qu'il entendait encore une fois l'étrange voix. Qui était-ce ? Pourquoi l'appelait-il ? Pourquoi la voix semblait-elle encore venir de quelque part en dessous de lui ?

Il se redressa, glissant ses pieds hors du lit, afin de pouvoir enfiler ses bottes, avant de mettre sa veste par dessus sa chemise de nuit et de se faufiler hors de la chambre. Gaius était endormi, ronflant assez bruyamment en fait. Il s'agita pendant un instant lorsque Merlin, le coeur battant à tout à l'allure, frappa quelque chose sur l'une des tables, mais il se retourna juste et continua son concert nasal.

Merlin sourit un peu à cette image, alors que sur le point de quitter la salle, il ne remarque que le mouvement de Gaius avait délogé sa couverture. Une lueur dorée dans les yeux de Merlin faisait la couverture se remettre d'elle-même en place, le sourire du jeune homme s'élargissant joyeusement à cette utilisation bien innocente, réfléchie et bonne de la magie.

Il n'y avait rien à se reprocher.

Merlin descendit les escaliers, ignorant la porte d'entrée habituelle du château et continuant de descendre la spirale tout le long du chemin menant au rez de chaussée. Après son parcours découverte de la veille, il s'était demandé pourquoi les gardes et les serviteurs l'avaient envoyé par le chemin le plus long, mais avait alors réalisé que la plupart des gens prenait le long chemin pour aller le voir … C'était plutôt dur de porter des patients par de grands nombre d'escaliers étroits et courbes.

En arrivant à la limite de la cour centrale, Merlin la dévisager. Devrait-il la traverser en travers et risquer que les gardes ne lui demande ce qu'il faisait là si tard ? Ou devrait-il juste s'enfoncer dans les ombres ? Mais alors s'enfoncer dans le noir pourrait faire croire qu'il avait quelque chose à cacher. Il choisit la première option, prenant un regard irrité sur son visage pour faire croire qu'il avait été envoyé faire une course tardive et que cela l'ennuyait. Cela sembla marcher, puisque les gardes près de la porte principale lui jetèrent un simple regard et ensuite l'ignorèrent.

Atteignant l'autre coté, Merlin se sourit victorieux. C'était trop facile. Le premier obstacle passé, maintenant il avait besoin de descendre dans les niveaux inférieurs où l'étrange voix avait été plus forte. Il se dirigea vers les escaliers qu'il avait pris la nuit dernière, raisonnant que si l'une des portes bloquées là-bas conduisait aux cachots, l'autre devait aller encore plus bas. Lorsqu'il y arriva et regarda par dessus la rampe de l'escalier, il grimaça lorsqu'il vit deux gardes assis à une table se trouvant plus bas. Il aurait pu abandonner là, s'il n'y avait pas eu le fait que l'un d'entre eux ne fasse rouler une paire de dés et qu'il ne réalise quelque chose.

Deux gardes, en service, qui s'ennuyait assez pour jouer aux dés alors qu'ils ne devraient pas. Ces deux-là allaient être facilement distrait.

Merlin plissa les yeux pour se concentrer, désirant que les dés tombent hors de la table la prochaine fois qu'ils rouleraient. Le garde qui les avait fait rouler, les prit pour les récupérer, et Merlin réalisa qu'il avait besoin de les emmener en dehors de l'air des escaliers.

Sans réfléchir, il fit bouger à nouveau les dés, grimaçant lorsqu'il réalisa qu'il n'y avait aucune excuse permettant d'expliquer un tel déplacement. Mais les gardes froncèrent juste les sourcils et les poursuivirent encore et encore, tandis que Merlin continuait de leur donner de léger coup pour les faire avancer dans le couloir avec un sentiment grandissant d'étrangeté. Étaient-ils tous deux vraiment si stupide ?

Il se hâta de descendre tranquillement les marches après avoir envoyer les clés avec un dernier coup de pouce droit vers le passage menant aux cachots, s'arrêtant au passage à la table des gardes. Il attrapa l'une des grandes tasses dessus et la renifla, roulant les yeux pour lui-même avant de la remettre en place et d'attraper une des torches à proximité et l'allumant. Voilà pourquoi ils étaient stupides, parce qu'ils s'étaient tellement ennuyé qu'ils avaient bu au travail … tous deux étaient ivres.

Confiant dans le fait qu'il n'aurait pas de problème pour passer ces deux-là au retour, Merlin descendit les escaliers qui se trouvaient derrière l'autre porte, son hypothèse correcte sur le fait qu'elle conduisait plus bas en dessous du château. La voix étrange voix qui faisait écho continuait de l'appeler vers elle, devenant plus forte tandis qu'il passait des zones bien gardées des couloirs aux zones parsemées de toiles d'araignées et de poussière. Il semblait que personne n'était venu de ce coté depuis longtemps, alors qui l'appelait ? Atteignant une porte rouillé et passant dessous, cette question devint encore plus important lorsqu'il vit où il se trouvait.

Il fixa, surpris, à travers l'immense caverne. C'était une énorme grotte, et il se trouvait debout sur le petit bord d'une de ses minuscules corniches. Les escaliers continuait de descendre sur sa droite, se faisant un chemin sinueux vers le sol de la grotte, et sur le coté d'un éperon rocheux peu éloigné. Il semblait s'y trouver une chaîne massive en métal ancrée dans son sommet, et le regard fixé dessus, sa question se changea en qu'est-ce qui pouvait avoir besoin d'une chaîne aussi grande pour le retenir ?

La voix se fit entendre à nouveau, cette fois riant, Merlin regardant au alentour essayant de voir la source qui l'appelait.

"Où êtes-vous ?"

Il y eut un bruit de chaîne et un courant d'air, un grand battement d'aile se faisant entendre soudainement tandis que la massive créature s'envolait vers le haut pour s'extirper de sa cachette plus bas et atteindre l'éperon rocheux. Il atterrit sur son somment, les grandes ailes comme celle des chauves-souris s'étendant, tandis qu'il inclinait la tête pour le regarder pensivement.

Merlin le fixa bouche bée, avant de commencer à bégayer.

"V-vous êtes le dragon… Celui que Gaius dit que le roi a emprisonné."

La tête du dragon s'inclina, avant qu'il ne parle avec une note de léger sarcasme.

"J'aurais pensé que ce serait évident à ce niveau."

Il pencha sa tête un peu plus près, Merlin reculant jusqu'à être dos à la corniche pendant que les yeux d'or imposant l'inspectaient.

"Comme tu es petit pour un aussi grand destin."

Le regard de Merlin était allé vers les dents plutôt pointues du dragon pendant qu'il parlait, à peine surpris, considérant les mâchoires où elles étaient placées, assez grandes pour l'avaler tout entier. Mais cette pensée vint effacer sa pause, lorsque les paroles s'enregistrèrent, et la peur précédente oubliée, Merlin marcha un pas en avant.

"Pourquoi ? Que voulez-vous dire ? Quel destin ?"

Le dragon redressa sa tête de lui même, s'allongeant sur le sommet de l'éperon et croisant ses ailes pour les refermer. L'énorme créature dorée put voir dans son expression, entendre dans sa voix le besoin pour Merlin d'avoir une réponse.

"Ton talent, Merlin, t'a été donné pour une raison. Une très importante raison, qui affectera un grand nombre de gens pour les siècles à venir."

"Alors, il y a une raison ?"

Le dragon sourit légèrement, regardant comment était ce jeune et inexpérimenté sorcier, et rigola pendant un moment.

"Oui. Arthur est le roi présent et à venir qui va unifier la terre d'Albion."

L'expression ardente et urgente de Merlin se changea graduellement en un froncement de sourcil sceptique. Avait-il correctement entendu ça ?

"...D'accord..."

Le dragon ne sembla pas remarquer son scepticisme.

"Mais il est confronté à de nombreuses menaces d'amis autant que d'ennemis."

Merlin commença à secouer la tête.

"Je ne vois pas ce que ça a à voir avec moi."

"Ça a tout à voir!"

La réponse forte du dragon fit tressaillir le sorcier, avant qu'il ne lui explique pourquoi cela voulait tout dire.

"Car sans toi Arthur ne réussira jamais. Et sans toi, il n'y aura pas d'Albion…"

Une nouvelle fois, Merlin était en train de secouer la tête. Ce dragon était-il sérieux ?

"Non ! Ce que vous dites est faux !"

"Il n'y a pas de vrai ni de faux, seulement ce qui existe et ce qui n'existe pas."

Merlin continua de fixer le dragon, un dragon qui clairement pensait savoir ce qu'il disait.

"Mais je suis sérieux : s'il y a des gens qui veulent le tuer, ils peuvent le faire ! Je suis prêt à les aider."

À nouveau le rire résonna, sa tête s'approcha tandis que le dragon parlait avec amusement ce qui changeait de sa gravité solennelle.

"Aucun de nous ne peut choisir son destin, Merlin … Et aucun de nous ne peut y échapper…"

Oui il parlait comme s'il savait de quoi il en retournait, et il était en train de commencer à réaliser qu'argumenter avec lui, allait être un peu inutile même s'il continuait à essayer de le nier.

"Non... Pas question, non ! Non. Il doit y avoir un autre Arthur parce que celui-là est un crétin."

Le dragon sourit, étendant ses ailes.

"Peut-être est-ce ton destin que de changer ce détail ?"

Il prit son envol, s'envolant très haut dans la caverne avec la chaîne qui l'empêchait de fuir traînant derrière lui. Il ignora ses cris l'implorant de revenir, de lui en dire plus. Il resta là pendant quelques minutes après que la chaîne soit passée, le dragon s'étant clairement installé sur un perche quelque part plus haut, avant de murmurer dans sa barbe et de partir. À un moment il avait pensé trouver des réponses, et à la place il finissait seulement avec encore plus de questions.

~(-)~

Son humeur ne fut améliorée le lendemain matin, lorsque réveillé par les réprimandes de Gaius au sujet du désordre dans lequel sa chambre était. Ce fut suivi par un ordre de ranger sa chambre, de délivrer un remède à Lady Morgane, et ensuite aller collecter quelques plantes… Il pensa que c'était une bonne idée de le faire dans cet ordre.

Fourrant ses quelques dernières possessions dans son armoire, avant de donner quelques coups de pieds pour fourrer d'autres choses sous le lit, Merlin attrapa la bouteille qui lui avait été laissée et partit. Trouver les appartements de la dame ne s'avéra pas trop difficile, ils se trouvaient dans leur propre couloir privé accessible seulement par une volée d'escaliers depuis l'un des principaux couloirs de l'aile des nobles. Dommage que la facilité ne se reporta pas à ce qui suivi.

Merlin entra dans la pièce, par la porte laissée ouverte, la Dame Morgane en train de se diriger vers son paravent pour s'habiller. Elle entendit les pas, présumant que cela devait être Gwen, et bien que le monologue suivant sur ce qu'elle pensait d'Arthur était intéressant à entendre, il ne compensait pas le fait qu'il était dans une situation très inconfortable. Lorsque le moment vint où elle demanda 'un peu d'aide avec cette fermeture', signifiant la robe qu'elle avait changé derrière le paravent, ce fut avec un grand soulagement qu'il vit Gwen entrer dans la pièce et sourciller avec perplexité tandis que Morgane l'appelait.

"Gwen, Où es-tu ?"

"Je suis là ..."

Merlin se dépêcha jusque la porte, murmurant.

"Elle pensait que j'étais toi, cela vient de Gaius, pour ses cauchemars."

Il lui passa la bouteille tandis que son expression marquait sa compréhension, s'élançant hors de la chambre avant que tout autre chose puisse arriver.

Il eut un autre de ces moments ' besoin d'air frais', se dirigeant alors hors du château et vers la ville, vers les bois environnants, pour rechercher les plantes que Gaius lui avait demandé. Heureusement, elles étaient tellement communes que la plupart des roturiers les connaissait et les utilisait de manière quotidienne, aussi cela ne lui prit pas longtemps pour en localiser certaines et des fourrer dans le sac de toile qu'il avait sur lui.

La tâche accomplie, mais ne désirant pas retourner encore jusque la cité, il s'effondra et s'assit au pied d'un arbre, réfléchissant. Est-ce que tout ce que le dragon lui avait dit la nuit dernière était vrai ? Était-il réellement supposé aider Arthur à créer un certain royaume important nommé Albion ? Était-il vraiment supposé aider Arthur en le faisant s'arrêter de se comporter comme un idiot ?

Il soupira, à la fois amusé et sceptique. Comment était-il supposé exactement faire ça ? Sérieusement. Tout ce qu'il avait réussi à faire jusqu'à présent avait été de taper sur les nerfs d'Arthur et de se faire mettre au pilori.

Merlin cligna des yeux, se souvenant de quelque chose qu'il murmura à haute voix.

"Et après que j'ai dit à Bern que peut-être s'il tenait tête à Arthur et ne le laissait pas lui marcher dessus, Arthur ne serait pas un tel idiot… Avant que je ne lui tienne tête au marché parce que je voulais lui enseigner que les gens ne sont pas là juste pour être bousculé. "

Son expression devint incrédule et n'y croyant pas.

"J'étais déjà en train de le changer sans même y penser ? Je l'ai juste fait sans savoir pourquoi… Mais c'est juste… "

Merlin sembla se dégonfler, peut-être pas aussi sceptique qu'il l'était il y avait un moment. C'était tellement fou comme coïncidence que cela pourrait bien être le destin.

Il se levant, se sentant pendant encore un moment comme s'il voulait se taper la tête contre l'arbre le plus proche. Qu'était-ce comme sorte de plaisanterie cosmique ? Lui dire qu'il était censé protéger un prince arrogant et le transformer en une sorte de roi merveilleux ? Ne voulant pas le croire, il revint vers la cité et le château. Il laissa le sac de plantes sur la table dans la pièce principales des appartements de Gaius, avant d'aller jusqu'à sa chambre et de la ranger proprement cette fois.

Balayant le sol, ses pensées se tournèrent une fois encore vers ce que le dragon lui avait dit, Merlin incapable de repousser son esprit loin de tout ceci. Abandonnant, il s'assit sur le bord de son lit et coinça sa tête entre ses mains. Savoir qu'il y avait une raison à ses pouvoirs commençait à se révéler pire que de penser qu'il n'y en avait pas.

Il resta assis là, confus, jusqu'à ce que Gaius revienne de sa tournée, alors forcé de balayer la salle principale pendant que le médecin lui préparait un petit repas. En tant que médecin de la cour, Gaius serait invité à la fête, mais Merlin allait être coincé : il devrait se tenir debout, prêt à répondre aux demandes et sans rien manger.

Regardant son pupille dévorer le sandwich qu'il lui avait préparé, Gaius s'assit à l'opposé et lui parla la voix ferme.

"Maintenant, je veux que tu fasses preuve de ton meilleur comportement. Tu ne devras pas parler à l'un des invités, bien que tu puisses parler sans raison particulière avec les serviteurs. Ne les dérange pas dans leur travail. Quand la fête commencera et que Lady Helen fera sa performance à la cour, tu devras te tenir debout là où je te le dirai et rester silencieux. N'importe quel bruit ou interruption de son chant fera enrager le roi, et il ne sera pas indulgent cette fois. Pas aussi tôt après ta tentative téméraire de frapper son fils."

Merlin soupira, avalant sa bouchée et répondant.

"Ne vous inquiétez pas, je n'ai pas l'intention d'être jeté à nouveau dans cette cellule, ni encore mis au pilori. Je vais afficher tout le respect et l'humilité qu'ils attendent de moi ce soir. En vouloir à Arthur d'être un tel idiot ne vaut pas que cela arrive encore"

Gaius commença à sourire.

"Il est bon de voir que tu as réalisé cela. Juste garde la tête basse et je te trouverai quelque travail loin d'eux deux. Après ça, tout devrait être bi… Merlin, tout va bien ?"

Merlin était devenu rigide, reposant le reste de son sandwich et frissonnant un instant comme si un doigt glacé avait rampé le long de sa colonne vertébrale. C'était presque que comme ce qu'il avait senti précédemment, dans la chambre d'invité de Lady Helen, mais en pire, et il ne pouvait pas déterminer pourquoi cela le rendait si nerveux.

Il secoua la tête, se forçant à sourire et à rire tandis qu'il piochait à nouveau dans la nourriture.

"Ce n'est rien, je réfléchissais juste à quelque chose."

"Est-ce à propos de ce sorcier que tu dis avoir rencontré ?"

Merlin sursauta, en fronçant les sourcils.

"Non, mais pourquoi êtes-vous si intéressé par lui ?"

Gaius croisa les bras sur la table.

"C'est la magie qu'il faisait que tu as décrit. C'est qu'il ait fait un geste de la main et fait soulever quelques feuilles dans l'air grâce au vent. N'a-t-il dit aucune incantation du tout ? "

Merlin secoua la tête.

"Aucune, il a juste bougé sa main. Je fais de la magie comme ça tout le temps, alors je ne pense pas que ce soit étrange."

Gaius soupira.

"Hé bien, il semble que le garçon que tu as rencontré avait une affinité élémentaire avec le vent; le pouvoir de l'appeler et de le commander sans aide de sortilège tenu de la rareté de tels dons, il est ironique que vous ayez rencontré quelqu'un qui en soit pourvu. T'a-t-il dit son nom ?"

À nouveau, un secouement de tête.

"Non, j'ai oublié de lui demander, et au moment où je l'ai réalisé, il était déjà parti. Il voyageait avec quelques amis, je euh… Il a failli me frapper avec une flèche de chasse et mon ami Will n'a pas trop bien réagi. Un de ses amis a arraché le bâton avec lequel Will essayait de les frapper, et je pensais qu'il allait le frapper et… "

"Tu as utilisé ta magie."

Merlin grimaça.

"Will était en accord avec elle, et ne l'a jamais dit à quiconque, et ce sorcier a dit que ses amis savaient qu'il avait de la magie et que cela ne les dérangeait pas non plus. Que ses amis étaient nos amis, et que les vrais ne nous jugeraient jamais sur nos pouvoirs. Will et moi n'avons rien dit à ma mère de ce qui s'était passé, qu'il savait pour moi. C'est découvrir qu'il le savait qui la fait m'envoyer ici."

Gaius hocha la tête en compréhension.

"Hé bien, de sa lettre, il est clair qu'elle veut seulement ce qu'il y a de mieux pour ton intérêt et ta sécurité. Je suis sûre que tu pourras rendre visite à ton ami encore à partir d'un certain moment. En fait, j'essayerai de l'arranger une fois que tu auras été ici depuis assez longtemps pour elle calmer ses inquiétudes du fait qu'il sache."

Il se leva, prenant l'une de ses meilleures sur-robe d'où elle pendait à proximité et l'échangea avec celle qu'il portait.

"Bien, nous ferions mieux de nous bouger, ou je serai en retard pour le festin."

Merlin enfourna la dernière bouchée de son sandwich dans sa bouche, suivant Gaius à travers le château jusque la plus petite salle à manger. Le grand Hall était utilisé uniquement pour des banquets extrêmement important, avec des festivals et des événements plus importants que celui tenu ici.

La salle était pleine de nobles et de serviteurs qui se déplaçaient entre eux. De la nourriture ornait les tables entre de somptueux écrans, et n'aurait-il pas déjà mangé que Merlin aurait été jaloux que Gaius soit invité à ce qu'il y avait actuellement.

Merlin repéra Arthur, riant et parlant avec un groupe d'autres jeunes nobles, roulant un peu des yeux à la vue du prince qui faisait le show devant ses amis. Mais lorsqu'Arthur s'arrêta soudain et fixa un coté, Merlin suivit son regard et devint également enivré.

Morgane avait été belle lorsqu'il l'avait vu plus tôt, mais maintenant elle avait l'air tout simplement magnifique. Gwen marchait à ses coté, derrière elle, clairement contente de l'impression que sa maîtresse faisait. Lorsque Gaius repéra son pupille, ébahi devant la pupille du roi, il le poussa du coude pour le sortir de sa rêverie.

"Merlin ! Souviens-toi que tu es ici pour travailler."

Il s'éloigna pour parler à certains des autres invités, tandis que Gwen s'arrêtait derrière Merlin pour lui parler.

"N'est-ce pas qu'elle a de l'allure ? Certaines femmes sont vraiment nées pour être reine…"

Merlin haussa les sourcils. Cette beauté mariée à un idiot comme Arthur ?

"Non?"

Gwen hocha la tête.

"Oh. C'est ce que j'espère, un jour. Mais je ne lui envie pas sa place : qui voudrait épouser Arthur ?"

Merlin commença à sourire

"Allons Guenièvre, je croyais que tu aimais les vrais durs à cuire qui sauvent le monde."

"Non ! Je préfère les hommes ordinaires comme toi !"

Il gloussa, sachant parfaitement qu'elle n'avait pas voulu dire ce que cela sous-entendait.

"Guenièvre, crois-moi, je ne suis pas ordinaire."

Elle sembla geler sur place, tandis qu'elle réalisait comment ce qu'elle avait dit pouvait être pris. Elle en rougit violemment.

"Non. Quand j'ai dis toi, je ne parle pas... de toi. Mais juste... Tu vois, j'aime les hommes qui sont plus ordinaires, comme... toi."

Il lui lança un long regard, sachant qu'elle n'avait pas voulu faire la moindre offense par cette remarque.

"Merci..."

Un silence gêné suivit, tous deux allant dans des directions opposées. Lorsque Merlin se dirigea vers lui, Gaius l'envoya se tenir près d'une porte à la gauche de la haute table, près d'un Bern mécontent qui se trouvait aussi là. Il n'eut pas attendre là longtemps pour que les trompettes ne sonnent et que le roi n'arrive, Uther se tournant vers invités avec un sourire, une fois qu'ils se furent placés à leur position autour des tables.

"Nous avons connu vingt ans de paix et de prospérité. Cela a apporté au royaume et à moi-même, bien des plaisirs. Mais peu peuvent se comparer avec l'honneur de vous présenter… Lady Helen de Mora."

D'une main, il indiqua l'endroit où était entrée Lady Helen qui s'arrêta au sommet d'une estrade, avant de s'installer sur son siège à la table haute pendant que tous l'applaudissait. Tous les yeux étaient sur elle là où elle se trouvait, attendant que les applaudissements ne se transforment en silence avant qu'elle ne chante avec une pureté éthérée.

Sa voix portait à travers toute la salle, envoûtant tous par sa beauté, ses mots doux venant d'un vieux language. Mais pour une certaine raison, Merlin ne pouvait pas lui-même réellement écouter, un frisson glacé courant le long de sa colonne. Les paroles, elles s'arrêtaient à la frontière de son esprit comme s'il devrait savoir ce qu'elles signifiaient, et alors elle commença doucement à marcher le long de la salle jusque la table haute et il remarqua que les invités et les gardes étaient en train de s'endormir.

Les serviteurs s'effondrèrent sur le sol, les têtes des nobles se couchant sur les tables, et il couvrit ses oreilles pour étouffer la voix dont la beauté ne le faisait que se sentir refroidir. Les chandelles faiblirent dans les ténèbres, des brins de soie de toiles d'araignée commençant à former un manteau sur tout et tout le monde dans la pièce, et il trouva ses yeux suivre son regard vers le jeune homme qu'elle fixait avec une profonde intensité.

Arthur… elle en avait après Arthur…

Merlin regarda frénétiquement autour de lui, après un garde ou quelqu'un pour la stopper, mais tout le monde était endormi, et c'est alors qu'il réalisa… Pourquoi hésitait-il à utiliser la magie lorsqu'il n'y avait personne à part la présente Lady Helen de conscient pour le voir faire.

Il leva les yeux vers le lustre juste sous lequel elle s'était avancée dans sa progression jusque la table haute, et d'un éclat doré dans les yeux, il le frappa de ses pouvoirs et le fit se libérer de la chaîne qui le suspendait.

Lady Helen qui avait tiré un poignard de sa manche pour le jeter contre le prince, leva les yeux lorsqu'elle l'entendit tomber, mais fut incapable de l'éviter. Il la frappa contre le sol de pierre, atterrissant sur elle avec un son qui à lui seul révéla à quel point les dommages qu'il avait fait lui serait fatal.

La salle était silencieuse, la chanson finie, et le peuple commençait à bouger et à retirer les toiles d'araignées qui les recouvrait. Plusieurs, incluant le roi et Arthur, se levèrent avant de fixer choqué vers la femme abattue… Qui ne ressemblait plus beaucoup à Lady Helen, mais plus à la mère de Thomas Collins qui avait été exécuté, qui avait juré d'obtenir sa vengeance contre Uther en tuant son fils en rétribution.

Elle se redressa d'elle-même sur ses mains, le dernier souffle de sa vie s'effaçant déjà de l'endroit où elle gisait piégée par le chandelier, mais elle était déterminée à voir son but atteint. Avec un dernier hurlement d'effort, elle saisit le poignard sur le sol et le jeta avec toute la puissance qui lui restait, la lame volant dans les airs avec une force irrésistible.

Merlin ne sut pas ce qui lui prit, toute pensée que quelqu'un puisse remarquer sa magie s'évanouissant à coté de son instinct irrépressible d'agir. Elle était en train d'essayer d etuer Arthur, une jeune homme qui ne lui avait rien fait, et elle le faisait purement pour obtenir vengeance contre son père… Ce n'était pas juste, peu importe à quel point il était un imbécile.

Ses yeux brillèrent d'or, le monde sembla se ralentir en un rampement lent autour de lui, tandis qu'il accélérait son propre temps comme il l'avait fait sur de courtes distances pour esquiver Arthur sur le marché. Et comme tout le monde était en train de regarder la sorcière ou la dague, peu remarquèrent que pendant quelques instants, il bougea plus vite que ce qui était naturel. Mais en ce moment, la pensée ne le préoccupa pas, tout ce qui comptait était de mettre le prince hors du chemin de cette lame.

La dague percuta le dossier de la chaise d'Arthur, s'encastrant d'elle même dans le bois presque à moitié chemin de la poignée à la force d'acier. Arthur la fixa d'où il avait atterri, étendu sur le sol à coté de Merlin, se levant alors que le dernier souffle quittait le corps défait de la sorcière.

Il la fixa, choqué par ce qui venait juste de se passer, Merlin se tenant l'épaule également ébranlé. Ce fut alors qu'Uther s'approcha d'eux, son expression étant celle de soulagement et de gratitude.

"Tu as sauvé la vie de mon fils. Je m'acquitterai de cette dette."

Merlin le regarda, détournant les yeux encore une fois avant de commencer à bégayer, pendant que près de lui, Bern le regardait incrédule depuis l'endroit où il avait chuté sur le sol sous le sortilège de la sorcière.

"Humpf... Et bien..."

Uther commença à sourire un peu.

"Ne sois pas si modeste, tu auras ta récompense."

Merlin inclina la tête, encore trop rouge pour regarder le roi. Ça avait été trop proche d'un appel au confort.

"Non, je vous assure. Vous n'êtes pas obligé Altesse."

"Oh mais si, absolument. "

Uther était déterminé, rien ne changerait sa façon de voir les choses.

"Ceci mérite une faveur très spéciale. Tu seras gratifié d'un poste dans la maison royale."

Il posa une main sur l'épaule de son fils.

"Tu seras le valet de chambre du prince Arthur."

"Père...!"

Le cri indigné d'Arthur fut perdu dans les applaudissements pour ce présent, tandis que Bern eut un soupir choqué lorsqu'il réalisa qu'il venait juste de se faire prendre son boulot. Les expressions à la fois de Merlin et d'Arthur reflétaient la même chose, un désir pressant de croire que ce n'était qu'une horrible blague avant que l'un et l'autre ne s'éloignent de dégoût.

Les invités commencèrent à s'en aller, pendant que les gardes prenait soin d'enlever le corps de la sorcière, et Gaius vint chercher le Merlin encore en plein conflit. Il laissa Merlin se retirer dans sa chambre pendant qu'il récupérait quelque chose qu'il avait caché dans le fond de l'un de ses coffres il y a longtemps, avant de prendre un paquet enveloppé de tissu écarlate jusqu'à la plus petite pièce. Merlin avait une étrange expression de réflexion sur son visage, assis comme il l'était contre le mur, s'appuyant sur sa table.

" Apparemment, tu es un héros !"

Merlin tenta un sourire, faible tentative d'humour alors qu'il avait manifestement autre chose à l'esprit.

"Difficile à croire, n'est-ce pas?"

Gaius sourit légèrement.

"Non ! Je l'ai su dès que je t'ai aperçue. Tu m'as sauvé la vie, rappelle-toi."

Merlin sembla confus. Gaius ne lui avait-il pas dit de ne pas user de ses pouvoirs ?

"Mais... C'était de la magie."

Le médecin acquiesça.

"Et maintenant, il semble que tu lui ai enfin trouvé un usage approprié."

"Que voulez-vous dire ?"

Gaius soupira.

"J'ai vu comment tu as sauvé la vie d'Arthur. Peut-être que c'est à cela qu'elle doit servir."

Merlin qui avait été sur le point d'essayer de nier son implication, abandonna avec un regard perplexe et un petit soupir.

"Mon destin ?"

"Effectivement. "

Gaius s'approcha, tenant un grimoire.

"Ce livre m'a été donné quand j'avais ton âge. Mais j'ai l'impression qu'il sera plus utile pour toi, qu'il ne l'a été pour moi."

Merlin l'accepta, regardant Gaius pendant qu'il essayait de sonder ce que le cadeau pouvait être. Il déplia le tissu rouge de ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur, révélant un vieux et magnifique livre en cuir fermé par des attaches dorées et un verrou. Donnant un autre coup d'oeil au médecin, il les défit et ouvrit le livre, son expression changeant en découvrant le trésor de manuscrits, écrits et dessins qui l'ornaient et les nombreuses pièces détachées de parchemin qu'il contenait entre ses pages.

"Mais c'est un livre de magie !"

Gaius sourit à la réaction de son protégé, mais sa voix garda un ton préventif.

"C'est pourquoi tu dois le tenir caché."

Merlin était maintenant souriant, exalté tandis qu'il dirigeait ce sourire vers son protecteur. Toutes ses pensées à propos de destin et ses inquiétudes écartées à présent.

"J'en étudierai chaque mot."

Il y eut un coup dehors, sur la porte extérieure des appartements, un garde appelant les deux hommes à l'intérieur.

"Merlin ! Le Prince Arthur te demande immédiatement."

Gaius se tourna vers le sorcier, toujours souriant.

"Ton destin t'appelle… Dépêche-toi d'aller voir ce qu'il veut !"

Après un moment d'hésitation, Merlin déposa le livre à contre coeur sur la table et partit pour suivre le garde. Après tout ceci, qui savait à quoi il devait s'attendre à partir de maintenant.


	4. Établissement - Partie 1

**Traduction autorisée par l'auteur**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.**

**Music: The Forged Seal (Merlin OST)**

**Traduction par Crystal14. ^^.  
**

**~(-)~**

Chapitre 4: Établissement ~Partie 1~

Arthur arpenta sa chambre. Bern avait veillé sur lui alors que son nouveau serviteur ne pouvait pas être efficace en si peu de temps. Au nom de quoi son père avait fait-il cela? Durant dix ans, Bern lui avait servi fidèlement sauf les derniers six mois où il avait servi Seigneur Hargen, et il n'avait jamais franchi les limites. Mais Merlin ... Merlin avait commencé à franchir les limites à l'instant même où il avait fait sa connaissance. C'était ridicule!

Il jura dans sa barbe en pensant à la conversation qu'il avait eue avec le roi une fois les invités partis. Il avait argumenté ses opinions mais elles avaient été écartées par quelques paroles inébranlables.

'Il aurait pu te servir encore longtemps mais il est devenu trop complaisant. Il était là, près de Merlin, tous deux à tes cotés et pourtant il n'a pas eu l'esprit de se lancer vers toi pour te protéger ni de faire un seul geste. S'il cela n'avait tenu qu'à lui, tu serais mort. Peut-être que le temps est venu d'avoir un autre serviteur. Celui qui veillera sur toi quand ta vie sera en danger. Si Merlin s'avère de ne pas être à la hauteur de cette tâche alors tu pourras le remplacer après une période d'essai convenable. Mais je ne vais pas revenir sur ma décision pour le récompenser de ses actions. Il aura la chance de prouver qu'il est digne d'être ton serviteur, et c'est définitif. '

Arthur soupira et s'enfonça dans un fauteuil près de sa cheminée. Il avait été incapable de discuter de tout cela car il ne pouvait nier que Bern avait été encore étendu et étourdi sur le sol, aux yeux de tous. Merlin était debout et sans réfléchir s'était élancé pour le protéger et Merlin l'avait pour lui lorsqu'il l'avait jeté dans le cachot.

C'était si invraisemblable que s'il ne l'avait pas vu de ses propres yeux, il aurait pensé que c'était une plaisanterie.

On frappa à la porte et le garde, qu'il avait envoyé un peu plus tôt, lui parla de derrière la porte.

"Merlin est là, mon Seigneur."

"Faites-le entrer."

La porte s'ouvrit et Arthur regarda le jeune homme avec des oreilles décollées et le visage étrange et particulier.

Merlin baissa la tête maladroitement, mal à l'aise, clairement peu sûr de ce qu'il fallait faire dans cette situation.

"Vous désirez me voir, Sire?"

Il y avait dans sa voix une pointe de sarcasme sous le ton poli de ses paroles. Est-ce que ce roturier pouvait être capable de montrer un véritable respect à un noble?

Arthur fronça les sourcils mais ne bougea pas de sa chaise.

"Je me suis arrangé avec Bern pour te faire enseigner comment me servir. Tu as rendez-vous en dehors de la cuisine demain matin avant l'aube et il vous montrera ce que vous devez savoir pour commencer. Il te conduira ensuite chez le chef du personnel du château afin que ton nom soit ajouté à la liste. On te montrera les lieux .Comment accomplir certaines corvées et aider à préparer mes repas de la journée. Demain, ce sera ton premier jour en tant que mon valet de chambre. Maintenant, va dormir un peu parce que tu vas en avoir besoin. "

Merlin fronça légèrement les sourcils avant de s'incliner puis il se quitta la pièce en silence. Le nouveau serviteur avait été clairement impressionné par ce qu'il représentait.

Une fois seul dans sa chambre, Arthur se leva et se dirigea vers son lit. Avec tous les ennuis qu'un nouveau serviteur pouvait provoquer, il allait avoir besoin, également, d'une bonne nuit de sommeil.

~(-)~

Au loin dans la ville, un coq salua la lueur de l'aube tandis que dans le laboratoire, le médecin de la Cour réveillait le sorcier.

Gaius tira la couverture en lui donnant un coup de coude avant d'entrer dans la pièce principale.

"Lève-toi, Merlin, ou tu vas être en retard au rendez-vous avec Bern. Ton petit déjeuner t'attend."

Merlin gémit se forçant à s'asseoir. Il avait vraiment espéré que la nuit dernière était un terrible cauchemar mais Gaius l'avait ramené à la réalité lui rappelant son rendez-vous avec Bern.

A contrecœur, il s'habilla et se laissa tomber sur les escaliers de la chambre principale. Le médecin lui montra le bol de gruau qui l'attendait sur la table.

"C'est là."

Il suivit Merlin s'asseyant en face de lui tandis que le sorcier se mit à manger. Puis il attendit que Merlin ait terminé pour lui parler de ce qui lui préoccupait son esprit.

"Je n'ai rien dit hier soir, compte tenu de tout ce qui s'est passé, mais maintenant que les choses se sont tassées, je voulais te demander quelque chose. Comment le lustre est-il tombé ? Et comment diable as-tu pu secourir Arthur à temps? Quand elle a lancé le poignard, tu étais près de la porte puis l'instant après tu étais à côté d'Arthur le tirant hors de la trajectoire de la lame. "

Merlin tressaillit.

"Vous l'avez vu ?"

Le médecin le rassura.

"Ne t'inquiètes pas. La seule raison pour laquelle je l'ai remarqué, c'est parce que je m'attendais presque à ce que tu agisses. Alors, qu'as-tu fait?"

Merlin regarda par la fenêtre, l'aspect du ciel. Il avait encore du temps devant lui pour faire une démonstration à Gaius. Il se leva et s'appuya un peu sur la table pointant vers l'une des tasses vides en bois sur laquelle il s'assit.

"Lancez-les sur moi"

"Es-tu sûr?"

Merlin sourit à l'expression sur le visage de son tuteur.

"Croyez-moi, il suffit de lancer rapidement. Je vous laisserais le temps de voir lorsque j'utiliserais la magie."

Gaius regard longuement son assistant puis lentement tendit la main et attrapa l'une des tasses. Et il la lança avec toute la force que son vieux bras pouvait lui permettre. A sa grande surprise, il vit le regard de Merlin qui se tenait immobile, se dorer. Il demeura ainsi jusqu'à ce que la tasse soit à quelques centimètres seulement de son visage avant de l'esquiver et de l'attraper d'une main dans un mouvement fluide et incroyablement rapide.

Il souriait toujours quand Gaius se leva, étonné.

"Comment as-tu fait cela?"

Merlin gloussa en tenant la coupe et le déplacer lentement vers son visage.

"Quand j'ai fait ce que j'ai fait, pour moi, ça ressemblait à ça. Vous et tout les autres se déplaçaient très lentement. Il était facile de sortir du chemin et de s'en emparer."

Il s'avança pour remettre la tasse sur la table.

"Je peux ralentir les choses et les gens mais pas moi. Mais je peux aussi m'accélérer. Hier soir dans la salle, je ne pouvais pas ralentir tous les gens alors j'ai dû moi-même accéléré mes déplacements. Cela me fatigue beaucoup surtout quand je l'utilise plus de quelques secondes. "

Gaius le regarda consterné..

"Tu me dis que non seulement tu peux ralentir le temps sur des objets et des personnes, mais tu peux accélérer le temps ?"

" Le Temps?"

Perplexe, Merlin inclina la tête.

"Vous me dites que lorsque je ralentis ou que j'arrête les choses, je peux contrôler le temps?""

Il eut un silence gêné. Le médecin grimaça lorsqu'il réalisa comment Merlin venait juste de déduire cette capacité qu'il utilisait si aisément.

"Dans le passé, une poignée de sorciers pouvait influer sur le temps sur de petites zones, mais cela nécessitait des années d'études et une incantation extrêmement difficile. Ayant entendu parler d'eux, j'ai réalisé que tu pouvais le faire instinctivement, mais je n'avais aucune idée que tu pouvais le faire aussi dans le sens inverse. Tu dois être prudent, Merlin. En accélérant ton rythme, tu pourrais potentiellement raccourcir ta propre vie. "

Pas inquiet du tout, Merlin se racla la gorge.

"Euh, j'utilise la magie depuis que j'ai douze ans. Je suis sûr que ma mère se serait aperçue si j'avais vieilli plus vite. Les cheveux de Will et les miens ont toujours poussé en même temps et elle nous les a coupé en même temps tous les mois. Si je vieillissais, mes cheveux pousseraient plus vite, non ? "

Gaius laissa échapper un soupir devant cette réponse simple et évidente. Ce qu'il apprenait sur les capacités de son assistant semblaient devenir plus étrange et plus effrayant à chaque minute.

"Nous pourrons en discuter plus tard. Va, avant que tu ne sois en retard."

Merlin obéit mais une fois dehors, il ne put s'empêcher de froncer les sourcils à la façon dont Gaius avait réagi. Le médecin aurait probablement nié s'il lui avait demandé. Mais pendant un moment, Gaius avait eu l'air effrayé. Il en était certain. Étaient-ce à cause de ses pouvoirs vraiment peu communs ? Etait-ce la possibilité dqu'il puisse contrôler le temps qui semblait effrayer Gaius ?

Il grimaça et eut le sentiment d'être une sorte de monstre. Il avait ressenti cela auparavent avant que Will ne découvre sa magie. Et il pensait qu'il était au-dessus de cela. Il se sentait anormal pour un sorcier et il doutait de lui. Appartiendrait-il à un endroit que ce soit s'il avait été normal ?

Il prit une profonde inspiration puis se dirigea vers la cuisine, qui était l'un des rares endroits du château qu'il connaissait avant qu'Arthur ne l'ait jeté dans une cellule. Gaius l'aurait probablement réprimandé si l'avait entendu se traiter de monstre et il pourrait en parler un plus tard. Mais pour le moment, il devait tout faire pour ne pas se faire renvoyer de son nouvel emploi.

Il arriva dans les cuisines avant Bern. Il l'attendit, debout, appuyé contre le mur du couloir à l'extérieur des cuisines. Lorsque l'autre serviteur arriva, il n'avait pas l'air heureux. Ce n'était pas surprenant. Après tout, il avait reçu l'ordre de lui enseigner son travail.

Merlin le suivit regardant sans rien dire Bern lui montrer ce qu'Arthur désirait pour son petit déjeuner. Le sorcier haussa les sourcils lorsqu'il vit que le petit-déjeuner comprenait un grand morceau de fruits, du pain avec du miel et une coupe de vin. Est-ce qu'Arthur mangeait vraiment ça tous les jours?

Il devenait, de plus en plus clair, que la raison pour laquelle le prince était tellement arrogant et gâté avait pour nom : Bern. Ce serviteur était un flatteur qui accomplissait le moindre désir d'Arthur. Cette pensée se confirma pendant le petit déjeuner et qu'il se mit à travailler une fois arrivé aux appartements du prince, et déjà Merlin se résolut de changer tout cela dès demain.

Si Arthur pensait qu'il allait lui tournait autour de lui comme s'il marchait sur des œufs, lui faire courbettes toutes les deux secondes, il se trompait…

Ce fut presque un soulagement de sortir de la chambre d'un Arthur arrogant, et de fuir vers les cuisines avec tout l'attirail petit déjeuner. Bern était de mauvaise humeur. Ils étaient sur le chemin pour se rendre chez le chef du personnel du château lorsque Merlin lui donna une tape sur l'épaule et s'arrêta.

Bern se retourna en fronçant les sourcils.

"Quoi?"

D'un air décontracté, Merlin croisa les bras sur sa poitrine évitant de sourire. .

"Nous savons tous les deux que je n'ai jamais demandé ce poste. Je ne l'ai pas voulu, mais ça ne change pas le fait que le roi me l'a donné. Je sais que tu es furieux par tout cela, mais on n'y peut rien. "

Irrité, Bern enfonça un doigt accusateur vers son remplaçant.

" As-tu la moindre idée depuis combien de temps j'étais à son service. Dix ans. Bien sûr, j'obtiendrais une compensation mais cela ne me rendra pas ma place. Quel travail, autre que d'être un serviteur personnel du roi, est meilleure que d'être le serviteur personnel de son fils? Et toi, à la façon dont tu l'as insulté, il est clair que tu le détestes. Alors, pourquoi ne pas avoir refusé l'offre?"

Merlin ne se laissa pas intimidé par le débordement de l'autre homme levant ses trois doigts.

"Tout d'abord, je ne le hais pas, et il y a trois raisons pour lesquelles j'ai accepté... Un, Gaius n'aurait pas été content si j'avais refusé ce travail .Deux; Le roi l'aurait pris comme une insulte .Trois; Arthur est arrogant et agressif et je vais voir ce que je peux faire pour améliorer son caractère.

La colère remplaça la surprise, Bern le considéra comme s'il était fou.

"Quoi?"

Merlin s'autorisa un petit sourire.

"Ecoute, je te propose un accord. Je vais faire à ma manière, de lui tenir tête, je ne vais pas le laisser faire comme il a fait pour toi, et s'il me renvoie ... Tu récupères ton emploi. Si je ne parviens pas à le changer dans un laps de temps raisonnable, je partirais... et tu auras ton poste.

Bern fronça les sourcils, méfiant.

"Cherches-tu à me duper?"

Merlin secoua la tête innocemment.

" Duper ? Deux de ces possibilités impliquent que tu pourras être de nouveau son serviteur alors que pour le moment, je suis le seul à être son serviteur. C'est à ton avantage. Tout ce que je demande en retour, c'est que tu cesses de te braquer sur moi comme si tu souhaitais me pousser par-dessus les remparts du château."

Tous les deux se regardèrent quelques minutes. Bern tendit la main à contrecœur.

"...Très bien. Si d'ici deux mois, tu ne réussis pas ce qu'Arthur accomplisse de lui-même une chose ou dit quelque chose qu'il n'a pas l'habitude de faire alors je veux que tu partes."

Merlin saisit la main et la serra souriant intérieurement. Si ce que disait le dragon était vrai, alors ce pari était déjà gagné.

"Affaire conclue. Que ceci reste entre nous. Si Arthur découvre notre accord, nous serons tous les deux renvoyés."

Bern hocha la tête et reprit la marche dans le couloir sans remarquer le petit sourire satisfait de Merlin. Quelques jours plutôt, il se trouvait là, mais c'était seulement une visite à la buanderie avec Gaius pour apprendre quelque chose à propos du fait d'écouter les commérages des femmes de chambres... Les châteaux comme celui-ci avait un ordre de hiérarchie stricte entre le personnel et si vous n'aviez pas la chance être un serviteur de haut rang alors ils vous rendaient les choses difficiles. Bern en faisait partie car, Merlin, était maintenant le valet de chambre d'Arthur Il pourrait tout aussi bien profiter de l'occasion pour vous assurer que Bern lui-même ne serait pas une de ces personnes qui allait le harceler.

~(-)~

"Ramènes le plateau à la cuisine, Bern. Je vous laisse l'après-midi de libre mais reviens ce soir afin de montrer à Merlin les taches à effectuer. "

"Oui, Sire."

Merlin regarda la porte se refermer. Le voilà encore seul avec un prince plus irrité. La visite au chef du personnel s'était bien passée. Il l'avait écouté se plaindre à propos de tout le travail qu'il faudrait faire pour remanier le personnel. Les bons et loyaux services de Bern signifiaient qu'il devait le mettre dans une bonne place. Et il ressemblait à l'un des fonctionnaires traitant avec les chevaliers de Camelot qui allait être rétrogradé dans la chambre faite pour lui ... Tout simplement génial, un autre serviteur qui serait être à la recherche d'une forme quelconque de retour.

Il se demanda si Uther était au courant du scandale que cette récompense avait suscité chez le personnel château? Probablement pas.

Pensif, Merlin considéra le fils du roi. Du fait d'être choyé ou de côtoyer des nobles compagnons, Arthur n'était probablement pas au courant non plus. En outre, sachant que si un serviteur n'était pas sur la liste, il n'était pas payé. Il était plus que probable qu'il n'avait aucune idée sur ces détails. Il avait été contrarié d'avoir eu un autre serviteur. S'il le savait, il ne comporterait pas ainsi.

Agacé, le prince indiqua fermement la chaise et le livre sur l'étiquette qui avait été placé là.

"Assis-toi et lis la première partie à haute voix. Voyons si tu sais lire. "

Un instant, Merlin demeura bouche bée devant l'insulte. Le visage impassible, il s'approcha de la table. Plutôt que d'obéir, il resta debout puis ouvrit le livre à la première page. Il lu le premier paragraphe de façon claire et sans aucune hésitation..

"'La pierre angulaire de la courtoisie et le discours honorable se fondent sur le décorum de ses actions au milieu de ses semblables. Qu'il s'agisse de standing supérieur, inférieur ou égal au sein de la société. Ici ce livre contient les règles de l'étiquette, et le code d'honneur, que l'on attend de tous les gens civilisés. Voulez- vous que je continue, Sire?"

Arthur le fixait effectivement, toussant pour cacher son étonnement avant de parler.

"Qui t'a appris à lire?"

Satisfait, Merlin répondit fièrement.

"Ma mère.."

"Ta mère? Mais j'ai entendu dire que tu venais d'un petit village agricole"

Une nouvelle fois, Merlin resta bouche bée pendant un moment éprouvant une légère colère. Arthur insinuait que les agriculteurs ne savaient ni lire et ni écrire.

Agacé, il fronça les sourcils en se croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

"Si vous désirez tout savoir, ma mère était une domestique à la cour du roi Herwen. Quand sa mère est morte peu de temps avant la Grande Purge, elle est retournée à Ealdor pour aider mon grand-père à la ferme. Il est mort de la même maladie quelques mois plus tard, et elle est restée ainsi la ferme est restée dans la famille. "

Il renifla et alla nettoyer la fenêtre s'efforçant d'être poli.

"C'est probablement mieux comme ça, parce que si elle était restée une femme de chambre lorsque Cenred est monté sur le trône, elle serait probablement morte car il a brûlé la moitié du château et tué tout le monde... Sir."

Il insista sur le titre mais il n'était pas inquiet. Bouche bée, Arthur resta momentanément sans voix, sa bouche restant ouverte comme un poisson échousé jusqu'à ce qu'il se emtte à agir comme si tout ça n'était rien de bien grave.

Il se retourna pour regarder par la fenêtre essayant d'agir nonchalante bien qu'il était difficile de tromper son nouveau serviteur.

"Eh bien ... il est bon de savoir que tu n'es pas tout à fait aussi stupide que tu en a l'air. Je euh ... je veux que tu le lises pour demain matin, et de mémoriser toutes les parties qui te concernent.."

Encore mécontent, Merlin hocha la tête .Au moins, il avait réussi à le surprendre. C'était un début.

"oui... Sire."

~(-)~

**à suivre**

**Note de Julie :** le sorcier mentionné au chapitre 2, et la rencontre dont parle Merlin, sont décrits dans la traduction de "Celui que l'Histoire Oubliera"


	5. Établissement - Partie 2

**Traduction autorisée par l'auteur**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.**

**Music: The Forged Seal (Merlin OST)**

**Traduction par Crystal, merci de m'être venue en aide :D**

**~(-)~**

Chapitre 5: Établissement ~Partie 2~

Tôt le matin, le chant du coq déchira l'air. Et d'un coup de coude suivi d'un soupir, Merlin perdit sa couverture. Au gémissement de son pupille, Gaius se retourna tout simplement et revint dans la pièce principale.

"Tu vas t'habituer à te lever tôt. Mais jusque-là, je ne vais pas te laisser faire la grasse matinée et être en retard."

Merlin se leva et s'habilla en regardant le livre sur le protocole avant d'aller chercher son petit déjeuner. Comme il s'en était douté, la lecture avait été ennuyeuse. Il avait survolé délibérément les passages qu'il n'avait pas besoin de savoir. Il y avait un chapitre qui l'avait beaucoup intéressé. C'était sur les différents degrés de courtoisie qu'un domestique devait utiliser lorsqu'il était seul avec son maître ... Arthur devait les connaître par cœur ce qui signifiait que le prince allait probablement regretter de lui avoir donné tout le livre à lire.

Satisfait, le jeune sorcier s'assit à la table et écouta Gaius lui disant de ne pas attirer l'attention sur lui. Son repas terminé, il hocha la tête. Puis il partit pour les cuisines en souriant légèrement.

Il reçut quelques regards étranges quand il entra dans la cuisine. Il se dirigea vers l'endroit où les plateaux, bols, assiettes, et d'autres choses étaient rangés sur une étagère à côté. Certains étaient curieux de connaître ce nouveau venu, d'autres se montrèrent irrités et certains semblaient l'ignorer. Merlin ne prêta guère d'attention aux murmures qu'il perçut parmi les bruits qui régnaient à l'intérieur de la cuisine. Qu'il les écoute ou pas, les domestiques n'allaient pas, pour certains, s'empêcher de parler de lui.

Son plateau était maintenant constitué d'un bol, d'une petite assiette, d'une cuillère, d'une tasse, et d'un petit carré de tissu. Il était certain qu'Arthur serait surpris de savoir qu'il savait que cela s'appelait une serviette. Merlin se dirigea vers l'une des demi-douzaines de cheminées qui bordaient un côté de la pièce où se trouvait un pot de bouillie. Bern avait mis trois louches dans le bol hier, beaucoup trop copieux pour un bon petit déjeuner donc il mit deux louches et demie. Le prince ne remarquerait surement pas la différence et serait probablement trop distrait pour constater les changements apporté à son plateau repas.

Merlin s'affaira à la table où une pile de tranches de pain au miel était sur une plaque. Il fit le contraire de Bern, il choisit deux tranches de pain frais et les tartina d'une fine couche de beurre. Il les posa sur la petite plaque avec un bout de fromage et une belle pomme croquante. Enfin, il ignora les tonneaux de vin au fond de la salle et demanda à l'un des employés de la cuisine où se trouvait le pot avec l'infusion de thé à base de plantes et lui montra timidement le plus petit foyer. Il y avait trois chaudrons placés là sous le feu pour garder leur contenu à chaud. Il leva son regard et sentit chacun des pots avant de se décider pour celui avec les fleurs de sureau et le trèfle rouge. Il avait bu ces infusions chez lui assez souvent pour savoir qu'il était agréable de le boire sans sucre. Il mélangea une cuillerée de miel dans la tasse remplie de thé puis il s'en alla.

Au moment de se diriger vers la sortie, il s'arrêta écarquillant les yeux devant le groupe de personnes qu'il n'avait pas remarqué alors qu'il préparait le plateau. Bern était entré et sorti en moins d'une minute en évitant cette pagaille mais Merlin n'avait pas été aussi chanceux. D'abord, il dû se frayer un chemin avec son plateau à la main à travers les domestiques contournant à plusieurs reprises les autres serviteurs tout en assurant de n'être pas bousculé, jusqu'à la porte. Ce fut pire une fois dans les couloirs et il emprunta le parcours que Bern lui avait montré pour aller aux appartements du prince. Malgré qu'il soit parti assez tôt, cela allait prendre un peu de temps .Quand il entra dans la chambre, Arthur était réveillé dans son lit et le regardait en lui disant qu'il était en retard.

Résistant à l'envie de s'incliner sous ce regard, Merlin ostensiblement ne lui rendit pas son regard et déposa le plateau sur la table. Il tira une chaise suffisamment loin pour permettre à Arthur de s'y asseoir puis alla à la cheminée pour attiser le feu. Il entendit Arthur bouger dans son lit mais il savait tout comme le prince que les domestiques ne devaient pas parler quand ils entraient dans une pièce pour commencer leurs besognes. Toutefois, ils devaient saluer leur maître et leur demandaient le travail à effectuer. Comme annoncer le petit déjeuner et de préparer le feu.

Habitué à Bern, l'attitude de Merlin n'amusa pas Arthur et il n'était pas encore en mesure de se plaindre parce que son nouveau serviteur n'avait rien fait en dehors de protocole pour le moment. Peut-être qu'il n'avait pas lu le livre et que la chance était de son côté. Merlin se retourna et vint se placer à ses côtés interrompant ses pensées.

Il inclina la tête et baissa légèrement les yeux comme l'exiger le protocole ... Il avait lu le livre ...

« Votre petit-déjeuner est prêt, Sire. Pendant que vous mangerez, je trierais vos vêtements. Avez-vous prévu quelque chose de particulier aujourd'hui?"

Le ton de sa voix était poli mais il avait un petit sourire sur son visage qui fit comprendre à Arthur qu'il ne lui ferait pas de rond de jambes. Le prince sortit du lit et débita ce qu'il voulait, tout en se dirigeant vers la table pour s'asseoir.

« J'ai besoin de mes vêtements d'entrainement, d'une chemise et une veste pour cette cet après-midi. Je dois assister à une réunion du conseil pour régler les derniers détails pour la préparation du tournoi qui aura lieu dans deux jours."

Arthur regarda son petit déjeuner qui était identique à ce que Bern lui avait apporté hier sauf qu'il n'y avait pas de pain au miel et le vin.

«Où est ma boisson habituelle, et pourquoi m'as-tu apporté une pomme? Je pensais ce que Bern t'avait montré serait entré dans ton crâne. "

Merlin jeta un regard dans les placards et tiroirs et admira intérieurement rangement de Bern.

«Ma mère dit toujours que les hommes qui saluent le matin dans une taverne sont des hommes dont vous vous méfierez avec le temps."

Arthur se retourna et le regarda fixement.

«Excuse-moi. En quoi le fait prendre une coupe de vin le matin a quelque chose à voir avec cela."

Amusé, Merlin lui fit face en laissant de côté la courtoisie avant de répondre.

« C'est un proverbe, Sire, Elle l'a appris au temps où elle travaillait comme femme de ménage. Cela signifie ne pas mettre votre foi en quelqu'un qui aime à s'enivrer tôt dans la journée. Un guerrier qui a bu un verre ou deux pourrait penser qu'il est un meilleur combattant mais tout est dans la tête. L'alcool et les épées ne sont pas un bon mélange. Si vous voulez gagner un combat ou éviter de perdre quelque chose d'important ... comme un bras ou une jambe ... ou ..., vous voyez l'idée. "

Il se tourna vers l'armoire prenant une chemise et décida qu'elle serait idéale pour être porté pendant une réunion.

«Je devine que vous serez à l'entrainement de vos hommes ce matin, alors j'ai pensé que vous pourriez donner le bon exemple, mon Seigneur."

Arthur le regarda avec un mélange d'incrédulité et de surprise. Malgré son insolence, il devait admettre que les paroles impertinentes de Merlin étaient pleines de bons sens.

Il fronça les sourcils en se croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. Le serviteur avait remporté cette conversation, et il n'aimait pas ça.

"Et remplacer du pain au miel par la pomme?"

Merlin lui jeta un sourire innocent.

"Le fruit est bon pour vous, trop de sucreries, c'est mauvais. Vous ne savez pas ce qui se passe aux nobles riches qui mangent trop de douceurs ?"

"Et qu'est-ce que ce serait?"

Merlin hocha la tête.

«Lorsque vous en aurez l'occasion, je vous suggère de demander à Gaius de vous définir ce qu'on appelle « la goutte »."

En entendant le nom de Gaius, Arthur sursauta sur sa chaise et commença à manger... Le prince s'était rangé à son avis. Merlin sourit. Le proverbe n'était pas vraiment un proverbe, il venait juste de l'inventer.

Dès qu'Arthur eut fini de manger, Merlin l'habilla et le quitta en apportant le plateau pour la cuisine puis il revint pour prendre le panier de linge sale pour l'emmener à la blanchisserie. Cela fait, il rentra et fit le lit puis il alla à la recherche d'un balai et la pelle afin qu'il puisse balayer la pièce. A peine avait-il terminé son travail qu'un garde ouvrit la porte.

« Le prince m'a demandé de vous dire que ses écuries doit être nettoyer avant midi.»

Merlin regarda la porte se refermer. Agacé, il rangea le balai. Bien, si Arthur voulait se venger pour ce qu'il avait dit pour le petit-déjeuner, il allait voir qui l'emporterait. Pour l'instant, il menait deux à un. A contrecœur, Merlin se dirigea vers les écuries et les nettoya sous les regards amusés des palefreniers. Des regards moqueurs l'accueillirent quand il nettoya les salles de bains des serviteurs. Dès aujourd'hui, il prit la résolution de faire sa toilette chez Gaius. Cela valait la peine de transporter l'eau dans les escaliers et la chauffer.

Merlin balaya du regard le laboratoire et constata que Gaius n'était pas présent mais la soupe était dans une marmite près du feu et un morceau de pain sur la table. Merlin se servit et mangea rapidement avant de poursuivre pour trier la nourriture de son altesse royale. A la préparation du plateau, Merlin changea délibérément ses douceurs pour autre chose d'aussi bon mais plus simple. C'était une guerre psychologique : le sorcier obstiné contre cet andouille de prince.

Il en avait résulté qu'Arthur avait mangé son repas, l'avait fusillé du regard et l'avait exclu de la salle du grand conseil.

Oui, c'était la guerre.

Cela deviendrait très rapidement agaçant.

~(-)~

Arthur prit son petit-déjeuner et remarqua qu'il manquait le pain au miel et le vin, mais il n'était pas disposé à laisser Merlin penser qu'il allait se comporter comme un ivrogne dans une taverne. Mais en même temps, il se demanda s'il ne s'était pas moqué de lui. Si cela était le cas alors il allait faire de sa période d'essai un enfer.

Il acheva son repas en soupirant puis il se rendit derrière le paravent. Au moins, son nouveau serviteur avait compris le concept de ces vêtements pour chaque activité. Ce matin, il n'avait pas d'obligations et les chevaliers vérifiaient leur équipement. Il allait faire une promenade autour du château avant de se rendre sans doute à la salle où les nobles se réunissaient pour jouer à des jeux. Battre quelqu'un au jeu de l'oie semblait très amusant.

Pensif, il hésita car il était fréquent qu'une salle de jeu soit approvisionnée en vins, bières, et hydromel ... S'il s'y rendait, Merlin ne manquerait pas de lui afficher un sourire moqueur et cela lui donnerait raison sur le fait qu'il y allait pour s'énivrer

«Merlin, je veux que tu ranges cette pièce, changes les draps, laves le plancher, ramones la cheminée, polisses les meubles, et mon cheval a besoin d'être ferré. Il a perdu un fer. Après tout cela, tu peux amener ma selle en cuir et le harnais au maréchal-ferrant pour y être réparé si besoin. Assures-toi que mes repas soient servis à l'heure pendant que tu effectues tes besognes. "

Il quitta la salle en ignorant l'air contrarié de Merlin. L'idée qu'un serviteur exprime ouvertement ce qu'il pensait l'irritait... Et pourquoi prêtait- attention à ce que pensait Merlin de lui?

Arthur s'arrêta, frustré. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux en maugréant. Puis il changea de direction pour se diriger vers le laboratoire de Gaius. S'il ne pouvait pas répondre à ses questions, alors au moins il pouvait demander au médecin si la goutte était une infection réelle.

Quand il entra, Gaius était encore présent. Il était en train de préparer un remède quelconque. Surpris, Gaius haussa les sourcils. Il posa le remède sur lequel il travaillait et se dirigea vers lui.

" Quelque chose ne va pas, Sire? J'espère que mon assistant n'a pas fait quelque chose qui vous a déplut"

Arthur le regarda. Après un long silence considérant la réponse à cette question, il prit la parole.

"J'ai entendu quelque chose être racontée dans une conservation hier, quelque chose qui arrive aux nobles qui s'adonnent à certaines choses. Je suis simplement curieux de savoir si cela était vrai ... ou si l'orateur cherchait à se moquer de moi. "

Gaius joignit les mains devant lui, pensif.

"Et quel serait ce mal ? "

"Goutte"

Gaius releva les sourcils et hocha la tête en reconnaissant le mot.

"Ah, la goutte. Oui, Sire. C'est en effet une maladie commune chez les nobles qui abusent d'aliments trop sucrés ou consomment trop de viande rouge. Pour cette raison, seuls les riches en souffrent, Sire. ... Ils sont les seuls qui peuvent se permettre le mode de vie qui la provoque. "

Il retourna à sa table de travail tandis qu'Arthur hocha la tête, lentement.

"Et qu'est-ce que la goutte?"

Gaius se pencha et pila de nouveau.

"Elle provoque un gonflement douloureux de certaines articulations, principalement dans les pieds et les chevilles, qui peuvent causer une douleur extrême allant jusqu'au boitement. Des nodules se forment sur les oreilles, et dans quelques autres endroits du corps."

Plongé dans ses pensées, Arthur resta silencieux pendant plusieurs secondes. S'il se laissait aller, ce mal pouvait lui faire ça?

"Euh, je vous remercie pour votre temps, Gaius. C'était ... instructif."

Il se retourna pour partir quand Gaius cria :

"Je vous en prie, Sire."

Gaius le regarda s'éloigner en fronçant légèrement les sourcils. Le prince Arthur venait rarement ici. Il avait l'habitude d'envoyer son serviteur pour obtenir des remèdes ou de lui demander de venir le voir pour une blessure. Jamais, il n'était venu l'interroger au sujet d'une maladie avant, jamais.

Avant de préparer le repas du midi, il reprit son travail sur le remède et le mit en bouteille, prêt à l'emploi. Merlin allait arriver tôt pour prendre quelque chose sur le pouce, avant d'aller préparer Arthur.

Effectivement, Merlin arriva un peu plus tard. Il était essoufflé sans doute après avoir monté les escaliers.

«Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on mange, aujourd'hui?"

Gaius lui jeta un long regard lorsque le jeune homme s'assit à la table.

"C'est encore de la soupe, je le crains. C'est ce qui reste d'hier."

Merlin n'avait pas l'air d'être trop ennuyé par ce fait. Venant d'un petit village, plus d'un repas pouvait être qualifié de restes.

"Pourrais-tu me dire pourquoi, tout à coup, le prince Arthur est venu me voir au sujet d'une personne qui aurait parlé d'un mal s'appelant la goutte ? "

Merlin sourit.

«Il est venu vous poser la question ?"

Gaius s'assit à la table et partagea le restant de soupe dans les deux bols qui étaient sur la table.

"Oui."

Le jeune sorcier se mit à rire.

"Il ne pourra pas se plaindre de moi pour lui avoir enlever les douceurs que Bern lui donnait à chaque repas."

D'un air désapprobateur, Gaius fronça ses sourcils à cette remarque.

« Quels sont tes projets, Merlin? Il est préférable de ne pas t'attirer d'ennuis. "

Merlin secoua innocemment la tête.

"Rien, je change quelque peu son régime alimentaire dans l'intérêt de la santé de mon seigneur... Et si cela l'agace un peu, tant mieux."

"Merlin ..."

Merlin continua de sourire.

-Ecoutez, je n'ai pas l'intention de marcher sur des œufs avec lui. S'il veut être un crétin et s'il veut me malmener alors je vais continuer à le contrarier jusqu'à ce qu'il se rend compte je ne vais pas m'arrêter tant qu'il ne cessera pas d'être un tel âne. Cela lui fera du bien d'avoir quelqu'un qui lui tient tête pour une fois au lieu de le laisser se plaindre comme un enfant de cinq ans. "

"Merlin!"

La réprimande fit diminué le sourire effronté mais toujours présent. Si depuis hier, Merlin se conduisait de cette manière, il n'était pas étonnant que le prince ait réagi bizarrement.

~(-)~

**à suivre**

**Note de Julie** : Tarven a été évoqué dans "Celui que l'Histoire Oubliera", son serviteur ne tardera pas à l'être également et il y a une raison bien particulière pour laquelle ce cheval n'aime que Merlin, qui sera évoquée plus tard dans ma traduction Beaucoup de petits détails comme ça y trouveront leur explication au fil de l'histoire...


	6. Établissement - Partie 3

**Traduction autorisée par l'auteur**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.**

**Music: The Forged Seal (Merlin OST)**

**Traduction par Crystal, merci de m'être venue en aide :D**

**~(-)~**

Chapitre 6: Établissement ~Partie 3~

C'était un vraiment extraordinaire. Comment Arthur pouvait–il mettre tant de vêtements en si peu de temps ... Bien sûr, vous auriez pu penser que porter un panier plein de vêtements serait une chose facile, et en général ça devait l'être, mais essayer de le faire lorsque vous portez deux fois plus que d'habitude.

Le panier rempli, entre ses bras, Merlin regarda par-dessus les piles. Bern avait visiblement laissé la pile de linges à laver s'accumuler dans la buanderie, notamment les tenues de fête ainsi ce qu'Arthur devait porter le jour suivant. Une façon mesquine de lui faire perdre son emploi. Ajouté aux linges d'hier et ceux de ce matin, c'était vraiment un miracle s'il arrivait à voir où il allait.

Le sorcier soupira, souhaitant que ses corvées soient terminées pour aujourd'hui. Avec le tournoi qui commençait demain, Arthur lui avait donné un autre livre à lire, mais le seul livre qui l'intéressait, à ce moment, était celui que Gaius lui avait donné.

Il se mit à sourire en pensant aux certains sorts simples qu'il avait déjà essayés. Gaius avait été interloqué quand il avait pratiqué la nuit dernière, et dire qu'il avait été choqué était un euphémisme. Il n'avait pas été choqué de voir Merlin utiliser la magie, bien qu'il l'ait réprimandé pour l'avoir utilisé à mauvais escient, mais parce qu'il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que son assistant puisse maîtriser les incantations les plus simples aussi rapidement.

En fronçant les sourcils, son sourire changea. De nouveau, il ressentit ce sentiment de malaise. Magie, la magie qu'il avait faite pendant des années était déjà facile et apprendre que les sorts simples étaient aussi faciles, n'avait pas été une surprise pour lui. En apprenant que les sorts les plus simples prenaient habituellement des semaines avant d'être entièrement maîtrisés, un silence gêné s'était installé entre eux. Ils avaient encore beaucoup à apprendre des limites, toujours à essayer de comprendre ce qui était normal pour lui par rapport à ce qui était normal selon les normes de Gaius. Jusqu'à présent, ils n'y parvenaient pas aussi bien que ça.

A l'extérieur, le son d'une trompette se fit entendre mais Merlin l'ignora. Au cours de ces derniers jours, il l'avait entendu à quelques reprises, annonçant l'arrivée des chevaliers qui venaient pour le tournoi. Cette fois, un petit plus fut ajouté à la fin, ne signifiant rien pour lui. Du moins jusqu'à ce qu'un gardien s'approcha de lui près de la chambre d'Arthur. Le gardien l'arrêta. Merlin continua à regarder par-dessus le tas de vêtements tandis qu'il écoutait.

- "Le prince Arthur veut vous voir dans la cour d'honneur immédiatement. Pour voir l'arrivée des chevaliers. »

Merlin hocha la tête en laissant le garde. Ensuite, il continua à se diriger lentement vers les appartements d'Arthur. Si Arthur pensait qu'il allait laisser ce tas de vêtements en plein milieu du couloir et plus tard, se faire sermonner, il avait tort.

**~(-)~**

Que diable faisait Merlin? Etait-ce si difficile de venir quand il le demandait ?

Arthur résista à l'envie d'accélérer l'allure et de piétiner d'impatience. Lorsqu'il avait entendu la trompette annonçant l'arrivée de Sir Tarven d'Ulwin, il s'était précipité pour l'attendre sur l'escalier de la cour afin de le saluer. Pour ce faire rien de moins que le fils du roi pour un ami digne de confiance serait une insulte. Ce qui signifiait que Merlin devait se dépêcher et arriver avant que cela ne devienne une farce.

Sur sa monture, Sir Tarven traversa les portes du château suivi de son serviteur qui maintenait les rênes d'un troisième cheval. Les deux cavaliers descendirent de leur monture et le serviteur prit en charge les trois chevaux tandis que son maître s'avançait pour saluer le prince qui descendait les escaliers.

Souriant, Arthur arriva près de Tarven en tapotant l'épaule du chevalier aux cheveux noirs.

«Ravi que vous ayez pu venir,Sir Tarven. Je commençais à m'interroger avec le tournoi qui commence demain."

Sir Tarven releva un peu le menton, avec une fierté dans sa voix, il sourit en retour.

"Je vous rappelle que je suis ici parce que si je ne venais pas certaines personnes remettrais en question ma force. À Ulwin, ma position en tant que commandant de la garnison, plus de deux douzaines de batailles frontalières à mon actif font que mes compétences sont indiscutables. Il est regrettable que beaucoup ne les prenne pas en compte, surtout vu que j'étais en retard mais que je ne pouvais arriver à temps afin d'assurer que la frontière demeure sûre en mon absence. "

Arthur tressaillit, sentant une vague de frustration et de sympathie. A Camelot, les chevaliers étaient surtout connus pour leurs victoires dans l'arène. Les batailles sur une frontière éloignée bien plus impressionnantes dans un sens tactique, venaient rarement à l'avant-garde de l'esprit des gens. Tarven avait vu beaucoup plus de premières lignes de combat que lui, et pourtant il avait eu davantage de gloire dans l'arène. Dans un combat en tête-à-tête, il ne faisait aucun doute qu'il allait gagner. Mais dans une bataille à grande échelle, avec de nombreux guerriers, il était certain que le résultat serait le contraire.

Il tenta de détourner la conversation sur autre chose en regardant autour de lui. Le troisième cheval qu'ils avaient avec eux s'ébroua sans relâche, tenu par le serviteur aux cheveux roux. Il avait une expression vide et stupide sur son visage. Honnêtement, l'homme regarda comme s'il avait de la peine à se rappeler comment garder les rênes.

Arthur se tourna vers le hongre qui avait reniflé faisant un pas vers lui. Il semblait que c'était un autre cadeau envoyé par le Seigneur Hargren.

"Un autre cheval de votre père ? Il n'y a pas de problème avec celui que j'ai reçu il y a trois ans, en fait, c'est le meilleur cheval que j'ai jamais possédé."

Tarven regarda le cheval croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. Il avait une lueur amusée dans ses yeux.

"Il a certains défauts, ce qui signifie qu'il ne répond pas aux critères que mon père s'attendait à voir sur l'un de ses chevaux pour la mise en vente. Quand il est arrivé un incident ... ... à la fête… il y a quelques jours, il a décidé que si votre serviteur personnel continue à vous accompagner comme ils le font toujours, il serait plus prudent pour lui de monter un cheval calme qui ne paniquera pas à un moment inopportun en cas d'attaque à l'extérieur. S'ils ne peuvent gérer ses caprices, vous êtes libre de le tenir pour le monter. "

Arthur haussa les sourcils tendant la main sur le nez du hongre.

"Et quelles seraient ces caprices ?

A cet instant, la lèvre du hongre se retroussa découvrant ses grandes dents, accueillant Arthur d'un air menaçant. L'idiot qui lui tenait les rênes lui avait tiré bien fort pour que le cheval cesse de bouger mais son regard fuyait celui d'Arthur. Tarven se racla la gorge expliquant à Arthur qui regardait le cheval avec méfiance.

«C'est un peu pointilleux avec celui qui tente de le monter. L'utilisation d'une main ferme pourra vous permettre de vous occuper de lui mais à ce jour la seule personne qu'il laisse monter est notre entraîneur en chef. Mon père m'a informé de sa déception car le formateur Yale est très fier de ses chevaux, et je n'aimerais pas voir celui-ci se perdre. "

Regardant le hongre pour une deuxième fois, Arthur se retourna vers le chevalier et laissa échapper un ricanement faible. Merlin serait-il en mesure de contrôler ce cheval?

" Je crains que l'amener ici ne soit une perte de temps ... Mon nouveau serviteur est un idiot. Ce cheval est plus susceptible de le tuer que d'être un avantage."

Une silhouette apparut se hâtant de descendre les marches de l'entrée du château, Arthur commença à froncer les sourcils.

« Et en parlant de Merlin ... Tu es en retard!"

Merlin s'approcha de son maître résistant à l'envie de faire rouler des yeux légèrement. Même s'il était venu immédiatement, Arthur aurait toujours été un crétin.

Il s'arrêta et inclina en gardant un ton poli mais une lueur de joie traversa son regard. Cela n'avait pas échappé à Arthur.

«Je suis désolé, Sire ... J'étais en train de retourner dans votre chambre avec votre linge propre. Je ne pense pas que vous auriez voulu que je les laisse au milieu d'un couloir."

Arthur le dévisagea en fronçant les sourcils puis pointa son doigt vers le hongre et parla fortement.

«Il fais partie de mon écurie personnelle, informe le capitaine d'écurie qui lui est sous tes ordres. Tu as de la chance, paraît-il, parce que tu es devenu mon serviteur juste à temps pour avoir la chance de monter l'un des meilleurs chevaux que tu aies jamais approché d'aussi près. "

Merlin hésita un moment avant d'obéir. Quel était le problème avec ce cheval? Pour savoir ce qu'il avait, il décida de se diriger vers l'animal et accepta les rênes qui lui tendaient l'autre serviteur. Et puis le hongre fit quelques pas vers lui, lui laissant caresser son museau avant de se blottir sur sa poitrine et de doubler de contentement.

Il sourit.

"Tu es un beau cheval."

Arthur regarda, bouche bée. Ce cheval avait menacé de le mordre, et pourtant, il aimait Merlin? C'était un de coup de chance.

« Passes-le ici pour le moment..»

Il tendit la main pour prendre les rênes à Merlin mais la retira immédiatement quand le hongre secoua sa tête sur l'épaule du serviteur et avait essayé de lui mordre ses doigts. Le serviteur aux cheveux roux était hors de vue, derrière le cheval, mais ni Arthur ni Merlin ne le remarquèrent.

Arthur était trop occupé à observer le cheval tandis que Merlin regardait par-dessus son épaule et aperçut les cheveux du prince. Il était la seule personne présente avec des cheveux de cette couleur.

"Peut-être qu'il n'aime tout simplement pas les blonds ..."

Il y eut un bruit d'étouffement qui provint de derrière le cheval, le serviteur stupide fut de nouveau en vue, avec un regard vide sur son visage. Arthur l'ignora, livide, avant de pointer rapidement l'entrée principale tout en regardant fixement Merlin.

« L'écurie ... Maintenant ... Et prend les deux autres chevaux aussi."

«Oui, sire."

Merlin attendit que le serviteur de Tarven décharge les sacs des chevaux, avant de prendre les rênes et de les conduire hors de la cour. Il longea les murs autour du château jusqu'aux écuries, en passant les deux premiers à l'un des palefreniers avant de mener le dernier cheval dans l'écurie privée d'Arthur.

L'homme en charge des écuries vint voir ce qui se passait, regardant le cheval avec une certaine surprise car il savait reconnaître un cheval de bonne race quand il en voyait un.

"Un autre cadeau pour notre prince?"

Merlin s'apprêta à sourire à l'homme, Merik quand il tressaillit ressentant quelque chose... Cela pourrait rendre les choses un peu plus mal à l'aise dans le château à cause de cette chose qu'on appelle la jalousie.

«C'est le chevalier qui vient d'arriver, je pense que ses ornements était d'Ulwin. Apparemment, ils ont envoyé ce cheval pour le valet de chambre du prince Arthur. Probablement quelque chose de politique."

Merik se raidit se tournant brusquement vers lui.

"Vous voulez dire que ce cheval est à vous? Mais les chevaux élevés et formés par Lord Hargen sont les meilleurs dans les terres. Un tel cheval pour un serviteur, même d'un prince ..."

-"Ouais, eh bien, je suppose qu'il avait une raison."

Merlin regarda Merik tendant la main pour prendre les rênes. Le cheval montra les dents à nouveau lorsque l'homme attrapa sa lèvre et la lui tira. Pendant un moment, le hongre se soumit mais ensuite il tenta de se cabrer hennissant avec agitation, jusqu'à ce que la main ferme du maitre de l'écurie sur le licol, l'incita à se calmer.

Il le regarda, maintenant, un peu moins choqué.

"Ah, je vois maintenant pourquoi il l'a envoyé. Un cheval qui se comporte ainsi ne pourra jamais être vendu. Ne serait-ce que par rapport aux normes d'Ulwin"

Le cheval tourna la tête, les lèvres sur les cheveux de Merlin. Merik secoua la tête en le voyant.

"Et il semble qu'il vous apprécie. C'est mieux comme ça. Le Seigneur Hargen a ses propres chevaux pour le combat. Ce cheval saura botter la tête d'un homme. »

Merlin tressaillit puis regarda le cheval qui semblait maintenant chercher dans ses poches des bribes de nourriture.

«Je m'en souviendrais ».

Il conduisit le cheval à l'écurie et l'attacha avec les autres puis il rentra dans le château. Il devait encore ranger les vêtements d'Arthur. A peine entré dans la chambre d'Arthur que celui-ci lui lança un sourire, ce qui rendit le sorcier très nerveux... Il savait déjà qu'Arthur, qui lui souriait, était signe de douleur égale et / ou d'humiliation.

Arthur ramassa son fourreau sur la table puis le jeta à Merlin qui l'attrapa.

«Demain, c'est le tournoi, je pense qu'il est temps que tu m'aides à m'entrainer. »

Il se dirigea vers la porte, marchant vers Merlin .

"Je veux que tu descendes à l'armurerie dans quinze minutes. Je vais chercher quelqu'un pour te seconder pour l' armure. "

Incrédule, Merlin se retourna et regarda derrière lui. C'était une chose que de lui curer les écuries ou s'ennuyer à l'extérieur de la salle du conseil mais se battre avec lui avec une épée ?

"Vous plaisantez... ?"

«Dépêches-toi, Merlin! Bouges-toi !"

**~(-)~**

**à suivre**


	7. Valiant - Partie 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.**

**(Ajout : Comme cela avait été demandé, l'auteur a posté cet 'épisode' dans Celui que l'histoire a oublié de manière à correspondre à l'épisode dans cette fic)**

**Whom History Won't Remember Episode: Twenty Years**

**Message de la traductrice de cette semaine : Abeille :  
**

**semaine de l'horreur : mercredi préparation de la réunion des parents, jeudi réunion des parents, vendredi et samedi malade … voici néanmoins le chapitre dont les derniers paragraphes sont enfin sortis de mon crâne ratiboisé.  
**

**Bonne lecture et encore navrée pour le retard.  
**

**Abeille  
**

**~(-)~**

Chapitre 7: Valiant ~Partie 1~

C'était déjà en train de tourner aussi mal qu'il s'y attendait, bien que jusqu'à présent tout ce qui s'était passé était qu'il avait été chargé d'une armure.

Merlin eut des difficultés à suivre Arthur, le prince s'avançant droit devant lui et le menant jusqu'à une prairie à L,extérieur des murs du château. il semblait qu'il voulait s'éloigner des autres chevaliers pendant qu'il s'entraînait… Soit parce qu'il s'attendait à ce que Merlin soit d'une faiblesse embarrassante en tant qu'adversaire, soit parce qu'il serait capable ainsi d'étouffer ses bêtises sans que quiconque ne puisse sourciller … ou peut-être les deux.

Atteignant cette prairie, le soleil commençait juste à dépasser le haut des rempart du château, et s'il avait connu les pensées de Merlin, Arthur aurait pu lui dire qu'il ne s'agissait ni de l'une ni de l'autre. Oui il avait été frustré d'avoir été embarrassé en face de sir Tarven, notamment plus en raison des actions du cheval que par la remarque impertinente du serviteur sur la couleur de ses cheveux. Pourtant ce qui perturbait son esprit restait toujours le fait qu'il n'avait pas encore compris pourquoi lui-même s'en souciait alors que Merlin s'en amusait.

"À présent, sors ton épée de ton fourreau… J'ai besoin de me faire une idée pour savoir à quel niveau de facilité je dois me mettre pour toi."

Il se tourna pour faire face à Merlin, qui tenait son casque sous le bras qui portait le bouclier et qui semblait avoir gagné du poids avec tout le rembourrage qu'il portait. Debout là dans trois couches de tuniques piquées, la couche supérieure laquelle était d'un vert foncé dont la couleur terne semblait seulement souligner à quel point il avait l'air pâle par rapport à la cotte de mailles qu'il portait. C'était la seule pièce d'armure qu'il portait autre que les gants en cotte de mailles, voyant qu'essayer d'attacher l'ensemble des bras et des épaulières sur le rembourrage aurait été impossible.

Les pensées d'Arthur devinrent graduellement de plus en plus amusé, tandis que Merlin tirait son épée… plutôt de manière malhabile… et procéda alors à des manoeuvres raides pour sortir la pinte de la gaine la coinçant et laissant la gravité faire le reste. Le prince admit que le rembourrage devait être lourd, mais même s'il le reconnaissait cela n'aurait pas dû être si difficile.

Il soupira, secouant la tête.

"Prêt ?"

Merlin le regarda de manière inconfortable.

"Qu'est-ce que ça change, si je dis non ?"

Arthur lui tourna le dos, croisant les bras et balançant son épée. Eh bien, peut importe à quel point Merlin pouvait être mauvais dans ce domaine, il avait toujours une change de se débarrasser de certaines de ses frustrations.

"Pas grand-chose."

il se retourna pour voir que Merlin avait mis son casque et l'attendait pour brandir son épée à nouveau, avant de s'élancer en avant et de pousser des cris dans la direction où il allait porter son coup tandis qu'il frappait.

"Corps. Bouclier. Bouclier. Tête!"

"Tête ? Oww!"

Le cri de Merlin émergea avec le son de son casque qui venait d'être frappé, Arthur l'encerclant et le frappant à l'arrière avec le plat de son épée.

"Allez! Tu n'essayes même pas!"

"Mais si!"

Arthur commença à sourire de manière narquoise.

"Alors où sont passées tes réflexes ? Au marché l'autre jour tu représentais au moins un challenge plus modéré. Mais ceci, c'est pathétique."

Merlin se tourna pour lui faire face, sa voix révélant le sourcillement caché sous son casque.

"Au marché, je n'étais pas surchargé par tout ce rembourrage et ce métal !"

Arthur les mit à rire.

"Alors cela va juste te montrer que porter cette armure ne me ralentit pas. Encore une fois. Sur la gauche. Droite. Et gauche. Tête. "

Un autre clang et un cri s'échappèrent, tandis que l'épée du prince retombait. Il fronça les sourcils.

"Allez,Merlin. J'ai un tournoi à gagner!"

"Peut-on arrêter, s'il vous plaît ? "

Arthur ne répondit pas, et au lieu de se lancer dans un autre série de coups, faisant reculer Merlin avant de terminer par trois coups sur le casque.

Merlin se décala, basculant lentement vers l'arrière pour tomber à plat sur le sol, la pièce servant de couvre-chef roulant librement alors qu'il atterrissait.

"...Oww..."

Arthur se dirigea vers lui, avant de s'arrêter et de fixer les yeux sur lui

"Tu es courageux. En général, les serviteurs s'écroulent à la première frappe."

Haletant sous l'effort, Merlin leva les yeux de l'endroit où il gisait.

"C'est fini ?"

Le sourire narquois revint, tandis qu'il tirait sa masse de sa ceinture et la balançait par dessus sa tête.

"C'est l'échauffement! ... Comment tu te débrouilles avec une masse ?"

"…Vous êtes en train de vous moquer de moi."

~(-)~

Gaius leva les yeux vers la porte de ses appartements qui s'ouvrait, Merlin y pénétrant et déposant un bouclier et un casque tandis qu'il avançait. Arthur lui avait 'gentiment' détaché le haubert avant de le renvoyer, mais cela n'avait fait que donner au sorcier un air encore plus éreinté.

Le médecin gloussa, commençant à sourire.

"Alors... comment s'est passée cette première journée au service d'Arthur ?"

Merlin posa une main sur sa tête, semblant toujours plutôt étourdi.

"Vous avez entendu?"

Il trébucha un peu plus loin, grimaçant tandis qu'il retirait le haubert et le déposait sur la table, puis se mettant à retirer les trois couches de rembourrage par dessus sa tête.

Si je dois jamais refaire ça encore une fois, cela sera bien trop tôt."

Gaius haussa un sourcil.

"Si mal?"

Maintenant en chemise, Merlin se laissa tomber sur un banc de la table la plus proche et grimaça lorsque Gaius se mit à travailler sur la raideur qui s'était installé sur les épaules de son protégé.

"Ça a été atroce. Et je dois encore apprendre l'étiquette des tournois avant demain matin."

Il se concentra sur le livre qu'il avait déposé sur la table un peu plus tôt, murmurant une incantation et le faisant glisser dessus et s'ouvrant de lui-même sur la bonne page.

Gaius le frappa alors à l'arrière de la tête.

"Oi! Qu'est-ce que je t'ai dit sur l'usage de la magie ? "

Merlin se tourna sur son siège pour le regarder, grimaçant par rapport au coup.

"Si je sentais mes bras, je prendrais ce livre moi-même. "

Le médecin fronçait les sourcils.

"Ne pense pas à tes bras, que vais-je faire si tu te fais prendre ? "

"Vous feriez quoi ?"

Ils se dévisagèrent l'un l'autre pendant quelques secondes, avant que Gaius ne soupire et ne se remette à masser les épaules et les bras de Merlin.

"Tu vas t'assurer que ça n'arrive pas pour notre bien à tous les deux."

Cette phrase fut ponctuée par un cri de Merlin, lorsque Gaius mit la pression sur un endroit particulièrement douloureux. Il ne sembla pas particulièrement impressioné.

"Je sauve Arthur de la mort et je finis serviteur. C'est pas juste."

Gaius lui lança un long regard.

"La justice n'entre pas en compte. Ça pourrait même être amusant."

"En quoi nettoyer les chevaux d'Arthur peut être amusant? ... Ou ramasser le désordre qu'il laisse dans sa chambre tous les matins ? Ou être son partenaire de combat, ou plutôt son punching ball ?"

L'expression de Merlin était celle de l'incrédulité.

"Vous devriez voir toutes mes obligations. Toutes les choses que je dois finir par faire en plus des choses habituelles et ordinaires. Saviez-vous que si Arthur va dans la cour pour saluer une personne qui arrive, je dois porter ses sacs même s'ils ont leurs propres valets avec eux ? J'y ai échappé aujourd'hui parce que je devais amener ce cheval aux écuries d'Arthur."

Gaius s'arrêta en fronçant les sourcils.

"Quel cheval ?"

Merlin renifla, au moins un peu amusé à présent.

"De Lord Hargren d'Ulwin. Son fils, Sir Tarven, le lui a apporté. C'est pour mon utilisation, ou plutôt pour 'le valet personnel du Prince Arthur'. Merik dit qu'il doit avoir voulu s'en débarrasser parce qu'il est incontrôlable, vu la façon dont il a essayé de le mordre Arthur et lui. C'est juste un coup de chance il semble pour moi, parce que apparemment Hargren a des chevaux entraînés à tuer les gens à coup de sabots."

Il grogna.

"Et c'est le sujet des paris depuis que c'est mon cheval, je vais devoir entièrement le prendre en charge."

Gaius gloussa.

"C'est le travail des écuyers, la plupart font partie de tes obligations après tout, et puis s'il se trouve dans les écuries d'Arthur, tu aurais du le faire de toute manière. On en a tous même Arthur. "

Merlin roula les yeux.

"Ça doit être trop dur pour lui. Toutes ces... filles, cette gloire."

"C'est le futur Roi. Les gens attendent beaucoup de lui. La pression est grande, pour lui.

Merlin glapit lorsque Gaius massa son épaule, faisant craquer un point de force.

"Comme ça, on est deux."

Gaius lâcha son épaule, soupirant avant de pointer le livre.

"Vous feriez mieux de lire. La magie ne t'aidera pas à ne pas être un complet imbécile demain."

Il s'éloigna, laissant Merlin lire son livre. Il avait raison à ce sujet, spécialement si Arthur décidait d'être un crétin.

~(-)~

La ville était très animée le lendemain matin, Merlin reportant l'armure au château après un cours accéléré sur la façon de la mettre grâce à la courtoisie de Gwen. Il avait été surpris lorsque Gaius lui avait conseillé d'aller la voir, après tout pourquoi la servante d'une dame de la cour en aurait su sur les armures ? Mais, comme il lui fut confirmé, Gwen était la fille du forgeron principal de Camelot, et elle n'en savait que trop sur le sujet.

Ses explications et ses conseils tournant encore dans sa tête, Merlin se dépêchait d'atteindre la tente marquée par la crête de Camelot. La plupart des chevaliers devait se partager les tentes pour se préparer, en raison de la petite échelle de ce tournoi particulier. Le seul qui partageait la tente d'Arthur avec lui était Sir Tarven, et tous deux arrivèrent ensemble avec le serviteur de Tarven à leur suite.

Arthur s'arrêta à coté de la table où Merlin avait placé le tas de pièces qui composaient l'armure, ostensiblement sans dire un mot , bien que l'expression de son irritation en disait long… Commençant un froncement de sourcillement qui disait 'commence à mettre ceci sur moi, MAINTENANT'.

Merlin s'emmêla les pinceaux pour obéir, essayant de se souvenir l'ordre exact que Gwen lui avait indiqué. Au même moment le serviteur de Tarven avait également commencé préparer son maître pour la bataille… et faisait franchement un meilleur travail sur celui-ci.

En trois minutes, Sir Tarven et le simple d'esprit roux avait terminé et s'avançaient jusqu'à l'endroit où se tenaient les autres chevaliers qui attendaient, Arthur les observant partir avant de froncer les sourcils en directions de Merlin, dégouté.

"Félicitations… Tu viens officiellement de prendre juste plus de temps pour faire cette tâche qu'un homme qui a l'intelligence d'un chou. Tu es conscient que le tournoi débute aujourd'hui ?"

Merlin chercha à finir d'attacher le protège-poignet sur le bras droit d'Arthur, souriant un peu lorsqu'il essaya d'agir avec joie.

"Oui, Messire."

Cela fait, il commença à vérifier qu'il avait attaché le haubert correctement, jetant un coup d'oeil en direction de l'arène pendant qu'il le faisait.

"Vous êtes nerveux ?"

"Jamais. "

La réponse d'Arthur était arrivée après un instant d'hésitation, pour finir par sortir platement. Merlin ne cacha pas son soupçon.

"Ah oui ? Quiconque le serait..."

"Tu vas la fermer ? ! "

Merlin tressaillit au ton colérique d'Arthur, trifouillant pour faire les dernières choses comme fixer le manteau d'Arthur sur lui, le tendre son casquer … oh ne oublier de lui tendre son épée jusqu'à ce qu'il s'en souvienne comme si cela aurait du être évident… ce qu'il devait bien admettre aurait du l'être.

Arthur s'éloigna, Merlin le regarda s'en aller un peu amusé.

"Ça s'est bien passé!..."

Il continua, regardant Arthur qui rejoignait le reste des chevaliers en formation prêts à sortir par l'une des portes latérales du château pour rejoindre l'arène installée juste à l'extérieur des murs. Les estrades qui l'entouraient croulaient sous les nobles et les roturiers, bien que les nobles aient les meilleurs sièges bien sûr. Dans une aire personnelle prenant plusieurs niveau centraux, un trône attendait pour son roi. Quant à Uther lui-même, il se tenait debout devant l'arène et les chevaliers qui y étaient à présent rassemblé, sa voix imposant le silence à la foule presque de manière instantanée.

.

"Chevaliers du Royaume, c'est un grand honneur de vous accueillir au tournoi de Camelot. Pendant les trois jours qui viennent, votre bravoure sera mise à l'épreuve, ainsi que vos talents de guerriers. Bien sûr vous affronterez le champion en titre, mon fils, le Prince Arthur. Un seul d'entre vous recevra l'honneur d'être couronné champion. Ce dernier recevra mille pièces d'or. C'est au combat que l'on découvre la véritable nature d'un chevalier, qu'il soit un guerrier ou un lâche. "

Il leva les bras, tandis que sa voix s'élevait à nouveau.

"Que le tournoi commence !"

La foule éclata à nouveau en une tonne d'applaudissement, Uther se déplaçant pour rejoindre son siège sur l'estrade pendant qu'Arthur et un autre chevalier restaient dans l'arène, mais pas avant d'avoir préalablement arrêté son fils de lui murmurer quelque chose. Le froncement de sourcils d'Arthur s'approfondit légèrement, avant que les manteaux ne soient passés aux écuyers du tournoi et qu'il ne mette son casque. Il prit ensuite une position d'attente, l'épée à la main prêt pour le signal annonçant que le premier match commençait.

Le signal en lui-même n'était pas un signal, mais plutôt un accord tacite entre lui et son opposant qui disait à l'un et l'autre lorsqu'ils étaient prêts. Les épées se rencontrèrent avec fracas pendant que Merlin regardait, et avant même qu'il ne le réalise qu'il avait commencé à encourager Arthur, jusque le prince ne porte un coup avec son coude droit dans le visage par le casque ouvert de l'autre chevalier.

L'autre chevalier tomba, Arthur sortant victorieux de l'aire de combat pendant que Sir Tarven et autre chevalier prenait leur place. Le chevalier d'Ulwin fit de même avec son opposant, avant de retirer son casque et de relever la tête haut, comme s'il osait défier ceux qui le traitait de faible derrière son dos de le faire maintenant. Il lança un hochement de tête en direction d'Arthur et il quitta l'arène sachant que puisqu'ils s'affronteraient la fois suivante, il savait déjà qui gagnerait… Il n'y avait pas de honte à perdre contre le champion en lice. Il avait montré sa force un fois, il le ferait encore une fois et ce serait suffisant.

Merlin continuait de regarder depuis sa place derrière le mur près des portes, observant les quatorze combats suivants qui s'enchainèrent. Seize compétiteurs furent éliminés, et après cette série de matchs, ils seraient réduits à huit qui compétitioneraient le deuxième jour.

Tarven lança un coup d'oeil vers Arthur, lorsque le temps fut venu pour eux de retourner sur l'aire de combat.

"Si vous pensez que je vais vous laisser obtenir cette victoire facilement, vous vous trompez, sire. Savoir que vous êtes le meilleur de nous deux ne fait que me pousser à faire mieux que vous."

Arthur laissa échapper un rire, souriant légèrement.

"Je n'en attendais pas moins de la part du fils de Lord Hargren."

Ils s'avancèrent dans l'arène, se faisant face l'un l'autre et restant totalement immobile avec leur épée à la main. Ils restèrent immobiles pendant si longtemps que la foule se taisait en prévision de ce qui allait venir, attendant que le chevalier d'Ulwin signale au prince qu'il était prêt du plus petit et léger hochement de tête qui soit. Uwin contre Camelot, le compté responsable de garder la frontière avec le royaume de Cenred contre le royaume qu'il servait et dont il faisait partie … Ils allaient donner au public un combat qui inspirerait plus de discussions que même la finale en soi.

Ils semblèrent presque exploser de leur position, les épées s'entrechoquant avec plus de vitesse que dans n'importe quel combats des premières séries. À un moment Arthur retourna Tarven et les rôles furent renversés, certains des spectateurs sautant sur leurs pieds en réaction à chaque fois qu'il semblait que l'un d'entre-eux pouvait prendre le dessus.

Mais fidèlement aux attentes et aux connaissances des deux hommes, il y eut un moment où la garde de Tarven resta ouverte trop longtemps. Arthur glissa son épée dans cet écart, faisant tourner la lame de Tarven et l'arrachant de ses mains.

La foule hurla son approbation, tandis que Tarven s'inclinait devant le prince en signe de respect pour sa victoire. Arthur attrapa et lui rendit son épée. avant qu'ils ne s'éloignent de l'aire de combat. Arthur pouvait être techniquement le vainqueur , mais il y avait deux vainqueurs. Tarven avait seulement combattu pour prouver qu'il n'était pas un piètre chevaliers de spectacle à l'emporte-pièce, et si la sueur qui coulaient du front d'Arthur le prouvait, il l'avait certainement fait.

Ils retournèrent à la tente qu'ils partageaient, une fois encore le demi-serviteur de Tarven faisant sn travail bien plus rapidement que l'inexpérimenté Merlin. Le sorcier n'avait pas été plus loin qu'enlever le et le haubert lorsqu'un certain chevalier qu'il avait repéré revint sur la zone de préparation… clairement un vainqueur des quarts de finale.

Le chevaliers des îles Hébrides avait le genre de manières qui faisait penser à Merlin que les serpents était plus qu'un symboles convenables pour lui. Après tout l'homme en avait trois enlacés sur son bouclier comme emblème.

l se dirigea vers eux quatre, hochant la tête en direction d'Arthur.

"Puis-je vous présenter mes félicitations pour vos victoires ? "

Arthur s'arrêta pendant un instant le plus court possible avant de répondre, reprenant apparemment son attitude déplaisante en son for intérieur.

"De même."

Valiant hocha la tête à nouveau, avant de s'éloigner.

"J'espère vous voir à la réception. "

Aussitôt qu'il fut parti, Merlin grommela dans sa barbe.

"...Raclure... "

Arthur laissa échapper vraiment un reniflement amical d'amusement, avant de réaliser qu'il venait juste d'être d'accord avec son valet de chambre pour le moins détesté. Presque comme s'il se corrigeait lui-même, il dévida tout ce qu'il attendait que Merlin fasse pour le lendemain, alors même qu'il s'éloignait et le laissait là.

"Pour demain, il faudra réparer mon bouclier, laver ma tunique et mes bottes, aiguiser mon épée et polir ma cotte de mailles."

Merlin le regarda bouche-bée et incrédule, avant de commencer à grommeler dans sa barbe de dégout. Il attrapa toutes le pièces de l'armure, l'épée, et le bouclier et commença à marcher péniblement vers le château, inconscient que Tarven et son serviteur étaient tous deux en train de l'observer.

Tarven tourna légèrement la tête vers l'homme à coté de lui, murmurant au roux.

"Ne t'embêtes pas à récupérer mon matériel réparé tout de suite, Fyren. Laisse ça jusqu'à demain. Surveille le durant le reste de notre séjour, mais laisse-le lorsqu'il se revenu aux appartements de Gaius. Nous ne voulons pas le rendre suspicieux. DIs-moi si tu le vois faire quoique ce soit d'étrange."

Fyren laissa tomber son visage de crétin pendant un instant, souriant malicieusement avant de le remettre en place lorsqu'il partit faire ce qui lui avait été demandé.

"Comme vous voulez, seigneur."

~(-)~

"Alors, sir Tarven, comment se porte votre père ?"

Tous quatre était assis à la table de la chambre du conseil, dinant ensemble pour la première depuis que l'homme en question avait reçu son titre de chevalier. Autant il aurait préféré dîner dans un cadre moins formel que celui-ci après l'ennui de la réception dans le grand Hall, Tarven ne laissa passer aucun signe de ce désir apparaître sur son visage ou son expression alors qu'il répondait.

Il déposa son gobelet, regardant son roi avec un léger sourire.

"Il s eporte bien, sire. Cenred a mis peu de moyens dans des raids cette saison, et cela nous a permis de mieux préparer les défenses de ces zones qu'il semble aimer frapper plus durement. C'est un couard, qui envoie ces brigands qu'il appelle soldats droit dans la gueule du loup sur nos défenses frontalières. S'il avait pris la peine d'envoyer en masse tous ceux qu'il a envoyé en foule dispersée au fils des ans, il l'aurait franchi depuis longtemps. De cette manière, il ne semble que vouloir nous irriter."

Arthur haussa les sourcils, regardant par dessus la table où Tarven avait eu le siège habituellement réservé à Morgane. Elle s'était déplacée d'un siège, bien qu'elle ne semble pas en être dérangée. En fait, elle semblait essayer de ne pas avoir l'air ennuyée.

"Il sait que les murs de Camelot sont trop forte pour que ses forces y fasse une brèche, de sorte que vous avez sans doute raison. Laissez-le gaspiller ses hommes à nos frontières, cela veut dire moins d'entre eux lorsqu'il décidera plus tard s'il est sérieux pour une fois."

Uther sourcilla en entendant son fils, sa voix se faisant un peu dure.

"Pas que nous le souhaitions. Une guerre insensée signifie la mort inutile de nos soldats et de nos chevaliers, et il serait fou d'en perdre un seul. Aussi longtemps que nous resterons forts, inébranlables, nous restons une force sur laquelle il faut compter et respecter."

Il regarda à nouveau Tarven

"Bien que, d'après les rapports que votre père m'envoie, il semble que une grande partie de notre réputation vienne de vous. Votre commandement de la garnison d'Ulwin a été exemplaire."

Tarven inclina la tête respectueusement.

"Vous m'honorez avec ce compliment, sire."

Uther sourit.

"C'est une éloge bien méritée."

Arthur écoutait tandis que son père et Tarven continuait à discuter des récents évènement au sein de l'intendance d'Ulwin, commençant à se mettre au diapason de l'ennui de Morgane. Tarven et lui avait été rivaux depuis toujours lorsqu'ils avaient été introduits l'un à l'autre douze ans plus tôt, bien que les choses étaient bien mieux agencées maintenant qu'à l'époque.

Avoir sept et neuf ans a tendance à ce que vous ne compreniez pas vraiment la diplomatie, même si chacun d'entre eux avait su mieux que quiconque exprimer ouvertement leur aversion à l'autre.

Il resta assis jusqu'à la fin du repas, en espérant que la fête de demain serait plus intéressante. À tout du moins, il aurait des gens à qui parler… En fait, en ce moment, il était presque, presque en manque de la proximité de son nouveau serviteur… Aussi irritant que Merlin l'était, il était impossible de s'ennuyer lorsqu'on l'écoutait babiller.

**~(-)~**

**à suivr**


	8. Valiant - Partie 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.**

**(Ajout : Comme cela avait été demandé, l'auteur a posté cet 'épisode' dans Celui que l'histoire a oublié de manière à correspondre à l'épisode dans cette fic)**

**Whom History Won't Remember Episode: Twenty Years**

**Message de la traductrice de cette semaine : Abeille :  
**

**semaine de l'horreur la suite : ben oui enseignante ça prend du temps … donc voilà seulement le chapitre, celui de demain sera également en retard ne nous leurrons pas… mais celui de la semaine prochaine sera parfaitement à l'heure puisque ce ne sera plus moi ;) … heureusement que les vacances de noël arrive, je vais pouvoir reprendre un peu d'avance pour ne plus vous mettre dans l'attente comme ceci.  
**

**Bonne lecture et encore navrée pour le retard.  
**

**Abeille**

~(-)~

Chapitre 8: Valiant ~Partie 2~

La cloche sonna pour annoncer le début de la nouvelle journée, Merlin se dirigeant vers l'armurerie pour récupérer la cotte de mailles d'Arthur et sa coiffe. Il aurait du y aller la nuit dernière si ce n'est qu'il avait triché sur ses corvées, en utilisant la magie pour polir l'armure d'Arthur pendant qu'à la place il étudiait son livre de sort. Bien sûr, cela avait mis Gaius hors de lui, lui donnant presque une crise cardiaque lorsque le médecin avait été témoin d'un nombre certain d'objets flottant dans les airs en s'occupant eux-même les uns des autres. Si cela avait été quelqu'un d'autre, cela lui aurait donné un aller-simple vers les cachots. La peur qu'il ressentit dut suffisante pour lui rappeler qu'il faudrait être plus prudent à l'avenir.

En regardant les autres serviteurs qui en sortaient, Merlin soupira. Aujourd'hui allait être moins intéressante qu'hier. Avec seulement quatre combats pour prendre partie à la finale du tournoi, contre les vint-quatre d'hier, et en plus de cette heure de diversion juste avant midi, le reste de la journée allait être dépensée par les nobles en discussion sur les subtilités des combats dont ils seraient les témoins. Le premier jour servait à séparer les combattants les plus faibles des meilleurs, et ces huit 'meilleurs' passeraient les deux jours suivant à être le centre d'attention des divers rassemblements et fêtes.

Pour être honnête, tut cela lui semblait quelque peu inutile.

Secouant la tête, Merlin entra dans l'armurerie et alla jusque la table où se tenait ce qui appartenait à Arthur. En tant que prince, il avait de droit d'avoir que ses affaires ne soient pas mélangés avec ceux de quiconque d'autres. Cela voulait juste dire que son serviteur n'avait pas à fouiller dans les piles d'affaires entassées pour trouver celles avec le symbole des Pendragon dessus.

Il commença par vérifier les objets sur la table, notant que le bouclier avait été renvoyé après avoir été réparé et que la tunique d'Arthur se tenait couchée dessus avec sa cotte de mailles et la courte épée que les chevaliers portaient, mais qui n'était jamais utilisée dans ces tournois. Merlin supposait juste que c'était juste une autre chose inutile de la cérémonie, secouant la tête tandis qu'il se déplaçait pour attraper chaque chose.

Il s'arrêta encore, fronçant les sourcils alors qu'un bruit étrange atteignait ses oreilles et le faisait tressaillir.

"Il y a quelqu'un ? "

Il y eut un bruit de sifflement, assez sinistre pour lui faire se hérisser ses cheveux sur sa nuque. Il fut accompagné par un frisson glacial semblable à celui qu'il ressentait à propos de Lady Helen, qui comme cela s'était avéré était une sorcière qui avait l'intention de tuer Arthur. Méfiant, il marcha lentement en direction de l'endroit d'ou semblait venir le bruit, s'arrêtant avant de remarquer le bouclier du chevalier Valiant appuyé contre un support à ses pieds.

Toujours sourcillant, il s'accroupit pour le regarder d'un peu plus près, trébuchant presque en arrière lorsqu'il y eut juré voir un des serpents peint dessus lui cligner des yeux.

Il ne put faire un complément d'enquête, lorsqu'un pointe d'épée plutôt acérée apparut de nulle part pour se presser contre sa poitrine. Il se remit lentement sur ses pieds, tournant la tête pour voir un Valiant semblant mécontent, debout juste là.

Il fronça les sourcils.

"Je peux t'aider, mon garçon ? "

Merlin commença par secouer la tête, reculant face à l'épée et se dépêchant de rejoindre la table où se trouvaient les affaires d'Arthur.

"Non, C'est bon. Je rassemblais l'armure de mon maître. "

"...Tu ferais mieux d'y aller. "

Merlin ne se fit pas le dire deux fois, saisissant tout ce qui était sur la table en une seule grande brassée. prêt de tomber face contre terre lorsqu'il trébucha sur le chemin de la sortie. Avait-il réellement vu ça, où c'était-il imaginé des choses ? Il n'eut pas vraiment le temps de s'y attarder, étant donné qu'Arthur prenait son petit déjeuner avec son père et avait besoin de tout préparé dans les appartements du prince pour son retour.

Il fit son retour, portant déjà sa tunique quittée qu'il fallait porter sous son armure, pour s'arrêter de surprise en voyant les objets allongés et rangés correctement dans le bon ordre sur la table proche.

Arthur dut résister à l'envie de le fixer comme un idiot, choqué par ce qu'il armure était impeccable et étincelante, et son épée avait cette brillance sur ses bords due à la réflexion de la lumière qui montrait qu'elle avait été soigneusement aiguisée. Tandis que Merlin, qui se tenait debout, attendait calmement quelques commentaires sur son travail … Et franchement Arthur n'était pas trop sûr de savoir quoi dire.

Il avait délibérément surchargé Merlin avec du travail la nuit dernière, attendant de lui qu'il échoue d'une manière ou d'une autre, ou être en deçà des normes, afin qu'il puisse le virer ce matin. Pourtant ceci, même Bern aurait eu des difficultés à faire un travail aussi dans le temps qui avait été imparti à Merlin, et il avait dix ans d'expérience.

"Tu as fait ça tout seul ?"

Merlin hocha la tête, les mains cachées dans son dos tandis qu'il se tenait là nonchalamment.

"Oui, Sire."

Arthur lui lança un long regard.

"Voyons voir si tu peux m'équiper sans rien oublier. "

Merlin sourit très légèrement, une lueur dans ses yeux indiquant qu'il le prenait comme un défi. Il se dirigea droit vers la cotte de mailles, aidant Arthur à l'enfiler avant de la compléter en lui superposant la tunique en tissu arborant le blason des Pendragon. La ceinture pour l'épée suivit, ensuite le haubert, le plastron, les gantelets, les protège-poignets et la coiffe… Il glissa la courte épée dans son fourreau, puis fit de même avec l'épée principale avec un sourire amusé sur le visage. Puis finalement, il rangea le casque dans l'espace laissé par l'angle formé par le bras gauche et fit un pas en arrière pour admirer son travail.

"Est-ce à votre convenance, Sire?"

Arthur baissa la tête pour trouver tout ce que devait y être à sa place, et tout avait été fait en un peu plus de trois minutes. Pas aussi vite que quelqu'un de plus expert dans ce domaine, mais pour un complet novice, c'était tout à fait remarquable.

Il regarda Merlin, son expression indéchiffrable.

"C'était beaucoup mieux... Enfin, ça pouvait pas être pire."

Merlin haussa les épaules, souriant encore légèrement.

"J'apprends vite! "

"J'espère pour toi que oui."

Merlin ne mordit pas à l'hameçon, une perche destinée à lui faire dire quelque chose qui aurait pu lui attirer des ennuis. À la place il décida d'être honnête d'une manière différente et prononça seulement deux mots.

"Bonne chance..."

Arthur le regarda pensivement, avant de prendre une profonde respiration et de quitter la pièce.

Merlin le suivit, récupérant et passant à Arthur son bouclier, lorsqu'ils atteignirent la porte de l'arène, et tirant sur la coiffe pour la mettre en place afin d'enfiler le casque. Il ne fut pas conscient de l'arrivée de Gaius derrière lui, pas alors que la foule rugissait des encouragements ni alors que le prince entrait en vue en lui envoyant un frisson dans tout le corps. Oserait-il dire qu'il se sentait vraiment quelque peu fier de la manière dont Arthur se comportait dans ce tournoi ?

"Mon imagination me joue des tours ou tu commences à y prendre goût ?"

Merlin se retourna, pour voir Gaius qui se tenait derrière lui. Le médecin avait un sourire entendu sur son visage.

Son protégé soupira, incapable de le nier.

"Ce n'est pas un calvaire permanent... "

Il reporta son attention sur le combat qui allait commencer, acclamant Arthur lorsqu'il pilonna assez bien son adversaire sur le sol. Il sortit alors de l'arène, trainant autour des tentes pendant qu'un couple de bouffons amusait la foule pendant l'intervalle entre deux combats. Les deux prochains épisodes seraient tout aussi banals mais le dernier entre Valiant et Sir Ewan laissait un sentiment de tension dans l'air.

Le combat sembla rester dans une impasse dans un premier temps, puis Ewan réussit à prendre la main, mais alors Valiant le renversa, le clouant au sol avec son bouclier avant de le frapper à la tête avec la poignée de son épée. Il sauta alors sur ses pieds, victorieux et s'éloigna sous les applaudissements en laissant son adversaire couché par terre.

Ça laissa un arrière-gout amer dans la bouche de Merlin.

Gaius se précipita vers le chevalier tombé, jetant un rapide regard avant de faire un mouvement pour interpeller deux valets du tournoi et de leur ordonner de le porter jusqu'au château sur une civière. Merlin put seulement regarder, forcé de rester avec Arthur. Lorsqu'il revint chez Gaius une heure plus tard, il trouva le vieil homme en train de froncer les sourcils alors qu'il essayait de soigner Ewan toujours inconscient.

Merlin laissa tomber l'armure qu'il portait sur ses bras sur une table, son expression inquiète.

Comment va-t-il ?"

Gaius resta sourcillant, lui indiquant d'un mouvement de bras quelque chose et pointant une étrange marque sur le cou du chevalier.

"C'est bizarre. Regarde. Tu vois ces deux blessures ? … On dirait une morsure de serpent. "

Merlin sembla confus, secouant la tête.

"Comment ça aurait pu arriver ? Il a été blessé dans un duel à l'épée. "

Gaius sembla tout aussi perplexe.

"Les symptômes correspondent à un empoisonnement. Faible pouls, fièvre, paralysie. "

"Vous pouvez le guérir ?"

Gaius se leva, secouant la tête.

"Si un serpent l'a mordu, je dois extraire le venin du serpent qui l'a mordu pour faire un antidote. Sans ça, je ne pourrai rien de plus pour lui… Il mourra. "

Merlin regarda le visage enfiévré de Sir Ewan, grimaçant de manière malheureuse jusqu'à ce que quelque chose se rappelle à lui, et il sauta sur ses en se murmurant à lui-même.

"...Il combattait le chevalier Valiant."

Il traversa la pièce, Gaius lui donnant seulement un coup d'oeil en passant, ayant été trop distrait pour entendre le commentaire. Une fois en dehors, le jeune sorcier courut à travers le château et se cacha près de la chambre d'invité occupée par Valiant, attendant qu'il revienne.

Il le fit un court instant plus tard, portant son bouclier avec lui au lieu de le laisser à l'armurerie. Cela en lui-même était étrange, mais pas nécessairement suspect, pourtant ce que Merlin le vit faire avec le bouclier à peine quelques minutes plus tard l'était très certainement.

Depuis quand était-il normal pour un chevalier de nourrir avec des souris vivantes des serpents soi-disant peints mais apparemment vivants, qui se détachaient d'eux-même de la surface du bouclier. C'était une question à laquelle il ne pouvait répondre pour le moment, vu quelle soupir lâché par inadvertance à cette vue l'obligea à filer loin de la porte des appartements. S'il n'y avait eu sa capacité à accélérer son espace temps personnel qui lui permit d'atteindre l'arc bouté du couloir suivant, Valiant l'aurait vu. Mais le temps que le chevalier l'atteigne et regarde derrière celui-ci, Merlin avait déjà traversé à moitié le château.

Le sorcier tomba en s'arrêtant, grimaçant tandis qu'un mal de tête instantané l'élançait pour avoir accéléré son temps si longtemps. Il devrait travailler sur ça, ne pas réagir de façon exagérée lorsque quelqu'un possédant une épée acérée avait la possibilité de vous attraper pour l'avoir espionné. Il aurait du arrêter la magie une fois qu'il avait atteint ce premier couloir, mais il avait été si nerveux qu'il l'avait utilisé sur tout le chemin jusqu'au début de l'escalier menant aux appartements de Gaius. Maintenant il en payait le prix.

Pressant son front contre le mur de pierre froid, il se tint là attendant que le sentiment de nausée dans ses intestins se calme. Maintenant qu'il savait que ce qu'il faisait était d'accélérer son temps, cela prenait tout son sens. c'était comme un vacillement lorsque le reste du monde le rattrapait, pire et plus long que le temps qu'il avait utilisé pour le faire. De petites périodes le vidaient juste, mais de longues le faisait se sentir comme s'il avait été piétiné par son nouveau cheval.

Se forçant à bouger, il s'éloigna du mur et commença à grimper les escaliers gardant une main sur un mur afin que son vertige actuel ne le fasse redescendre d'où il venait. Au moment où il atteignit la porte de Gaius, il revenait seulement à la normale, s'il ignorait le fait qu'il avait encore un mal de tête battant. Dommage que la conversation suivante n'en rajoute.

Il se précipita depuis la porte, se dépêchant de rejoindre Gaius, une expression urgente sur le visage.

"Je viens de voir l'un des serpents du bouclier de Valiant prendre vie. Il utilise la magie."

Gaius le regarda incertain.

"Tu en es sûr ? "

"L'une d'entre eux a mangé une souris... D'une seule bouchée, et c'était Valiant qui le nourrissait."

Merlin pointa le chevalier inconscient couché à coté d'eux.

" Ewan combattait Valiant quand il s'est écroulé. C'est forcément un des serpents du bouclier."

Il se tourna vers la porte.

"Je dois le dire à Arthur."

Gaius bondit sur ses pieds en l'interpellant.

"Tu es absolument sûr de toi ? "

Merlin s'arrêta et le regarda comme si la question était évidente.

"Je sais reconnaître la magie."

"Peut-être. Mais quelle preuve as-tu ? "

Merlin commença à sourciller.

"Vous ne me croyez pas ?"

Gaius soupira. Il semblait qu'il était temps pour Merlin d'apprendre une certaine vérité malheureuse mais inchangeable.

"J'ai peur que tu t'attires des ennuis. Comment expliquer ta présence dans les appartements du chevalier Valiant ?"

"Quelle importance ? Il utilise la magie pour tricher dans un tournoi ! "

Merlin était en train de devenir frustré par ces questions, ne comprenant ce que son protecteur lui voulait. Gaius comprit tout aussi bien cette frustration.

"Mais tu ne peux pas accuser un chevalier sans preuve, car pour le Roi ta parole ne vaut rien face à celle d'un chevalier."

Le froncement de sourcil de Merlin s'approfondit.

"Ma parole ne vaut rien ? "

"En ce qui concerne le Roi, quasiment. C'est comme ça."

Merlin resta fixement silencieux en réponse à cette déclaration, avant de se réfugier en furie dans sa chambre et de claquer la porte derrière lui. Gaius le regarda partir, soupirant avant de se diriger vers une de ses étagères.

Il hésita avant d'y prendre la petite boite en bois qu'il y avait cachée là, s'asseyant à la table qui lui servait de bureau. L'ouvrir révèla une bague en argent pure, sans décoration autre qu'une réplique de l'emblème des Pendragon. Avec elle, ce serait possible d'accuser Valiant sans réelle preuve, pour instituer une investigation sur le chevalier sur base de l'étrange mal d'Ewan et l'évident fait d'empoisonnement. Mais invoquer les droits que cette bague lui donnait, en tant que homme de confiance de Camelot, voulait aussi dire rappeler à Uther les raisons pour lesquelles il lui avait donné cette bague en premier lieu.

Ce n'était jamais une bonne idée de rappeler à Uther qu'il y avait eu un temps où il avait admiré et respecté la magie, un temps où il avait été un roi progressif et reconnaissant envers son utilisation par son médecin dans le but de lui sauver la vie d'une blessure de guerre. Non, ce ne serait pas sage de risquer ça, pas à moins qu'il ne veuille mettre en danger Merlin en provoquant le roi qui commencerait par prêter plus attention à ce qu'il faisait dans ses appartements.

Gaius replaça la bague dans sa cachette, et puis revint aux cotés d'Ewan. Ils devraient faire de leur mieux sans elle.

~(-)~

Merlin fut d'une humeur morose avec lui le lendemain matin, sortant des appartements sans un mot pour aller préparer l'attirail d'Arthur. Il aurait voulu hurler sa frustration face à cette situation, pourtant il ne pouvait nier que Gaius savait ce qu'il disait. Il l'avait vu par lui-même, la manière dont les nobles se mettaient au dessus des roturiers qui les servaient. Était-il vraiment surprenant d'apprendre que les pensées exprimées implicitement par tant soi peu d'entre eux au jour le jour dans leur attitude ?

Laissant échapper un soupir, il grimaça pour lui-même. Comment diable était-il supposé protéger Arthur quand aucun des avertissements qu'il essayait d lui donner était grogné et ignoré, ou résultait qu'il soit jeté au pilori ou au cachot ? Toute cette histoire n'avait aucun sens.

Le début des évènements de la journée passa, la foule était divertie par un simulacre de bataille mis en scène par une douzaine de soldats réguliers. Il y aurait ensuite un autre tour de bouffons agissant comme des idiots avant que le treizième jour du tournoi ne s'achève après les deux combats des demi-finales… Et finalement demain, juste deux heures après l'aube, les gagnants de ces combats ferait face l'un contre l'autre en un duel finale avant que le vainqueur ne passe le reste de la journée comme le centre des festivités qui suivraient. Merlin trouvait tout ceci incroyablement ennuyant.

Cela changea juste un court instant plus tard, quand après avoir acclamé Arthur pour sa victoire comme un chevalier aussi gigantesque qu'un monstre, tout sa joie laissa la place à la glace lorsque Valiant gagna l'autre demi-finale.

Gaius se tenait à coté de lui lorsque cela arriva, et Merlin lui parla presque froidement.

"Valiant combattra Arthur en finale… Il utilisera le bouclier pour le tuer. "

Son ton aurait du faire que Gaius ose lui dire de rester en dehors de ceci, d'oser l'arrêter alors qu'il s'éloignait, mais il ne le fit pas. Il resta où il était, réfléchissant, avant de finalement se diriger vers ses appartements. Merlin était déjà là, assis aux cotés d'Ewan, et peut-être était-il temps que le médecin l'écoute.

"Concernant ce que je t'ai dit hier, Uther ne nous écoutera pas. Mais tu as raison… On ne peut pas laisser Valiant s'en sortir comme ça. "

Merlin le regarda, surpris par le changement d'humeur.

"On n'a aucune preuve."

Gaius regarda le. très proche et inconscient chevalier

"Si on pouvait guérir Ewan, il pourrait dire au Roi que Valiant a usé de magie. Le Roi croirait un autre chevalier. Mais se procurer l'antidote, ça, c'est une autre histoire."

Merlin lui lança un long regard, avant d'abandonner et de quitter la pièce. S'ils avaient besoin du venin des serpents pour faire l'antidote, alors il allait faire en sorte d'en obtenir.

~(-)~

"Messire Valiant, vous pensez avoir une chance de battre mon fils ? "

Valiant regarda le roi de se place d'honneur assis à sa gauche, avant d'hocher la tête au prince assis en face de lui. Dîner à la table du roi et des huit participants restant du tournoi, fut l'occasion de joutes verbales et politiques.

"C'est un grand guerrier, Monseigneur. J'espère me montrer à la hauteur. "

Uther le regarda pensivement, avant de prononcer des paroles qui fit froncer les sourcils de son fils à ses cotés.

"Vous devriez rester à Camelot après le tournoi. J'ai besoin de chevaliers de votre trempe."

Valiant nota la trace de déplaisir dans la réaction d'Arthur à celles-ci, souriant légèrement un moment avant de répondre au roi.

"J'en serais honoré. "

Merlin regarda par la porte de la salle du conseil, remarquant que Valiant y étaient encore occupé et parfaitement conscient de la joute verbale qui s'y déroulait. Il voulait juste savoir cela, s'assuré que le chevalier ne retournerait pas à ses appartements avant un moment, il était sur d'y entrer à la poursuite des serpents.

Il s'éloigna en courant, les laissant à leur discussion, faisant son chemin jusqu'aux appartements du chevalier pour jour les trouver fermées à son arrivée.

Il regarda la porte pensivement, avant de tendre la main et d'utiliser un sort simple qu'il était sûr que Gaius désapprouverait de lui avoir appris dans le grimoire.

"Allinan..."

Le verrou de la porte glissa en produisant un clic, Merlin la poussant et se glissant dans la chambre. Le bouclier était là, appuyé sur une chaise, mais même lorsque Merlin s'en approcha, les serpents peints dessus ne firent rien. Il commença à sourciller, se demandant ce qu'il devait faire, lorsqu'un bruit dans le couloir à l'extérieur le fit reculer et se retourner nerveusement.

Son dos à présent libre pour eux, un des serpents émergea de la surface du bouclier, dans l'intention de tuer cet intrus.

Merlin entendit le sifflement, se retournant pour voir un bouche pleine de crocs se diriger droit sur lui avant qu'ils ne se trouvent soudain qu'à quelques centimètre de son visage.

Il laissa échapper une respiration frissonnante alors qu'une lueur dorée quittait ses yeux, remerciant tous les dieux d'avoir été capable de le bloquer avant qu'il ne regarde autour de lui en se demandant ce que diable il devait faire maintenant. Après quelques minutes, il obtint sa réponse, attrapant l'épée sur le râtelier proche et coupant la tête de la chose qui dépassait. Une honte fut que de le faire, le sort se brisa et permit aux deux serpents restant d'émerger avec des intentions évidentes.

Il attrapa la tête en premier sur le sol, se retournant et fuyant la chambre aussi vite que ses jambes pouvaient le supporter. Il ne nota jamais le fait qu'il était suivi, ou qu'il avait été suivi sur l'ensemble des deux derniers jours, bien que cette fois l'homme qui le filait put seulement pousser un soupir de soulagement de voir que le sorcier n'utilisait pas la magie pour fuir à toute jambe. Hier lorsque Valiant l'avait presque attrapé, un moment il avait été là et la suivante c'était comme s,il avait disparu.

Fyren était allé à sa recherche, déjà surpris par les extrémités auxquelles Merlin était prêt pour tout ceci. Cela rendait seulement le rapport de Georg concernant l'aversion entre Merlin et Arthur encore plus perplexe.

Il aurait pu continuer à se perdre dans ses pensées, s'il n'y avait eu le fait que l'apparition du chevalier Valiant à sa place ne l'oblige à se cacher. Pourtant cela ne changea pas le fait que la tête rousse le regarda passer avec dégoût. Les hommes comme lui étaient ceux qui donnaient une mauvaise réputation à la magie.

Il recommença à suivre Merlin, l'attendant jusqu'à ce qu'inévitablement il n'entre dans les appartements de Gaius avant de repartir peu de temps après… Serrant la tête du serpent à l'aspect plutôt vicieux.

Merlin fit son chemin vers les appartements d'Arthur, le prince à présent revenu des fête et assis dans sa chambre. Cela avait été un soulagement de revenir ici, de ne plus être forcé d'être assis là-bas, à écouter les insultes voilées et les flagrants défis cachés et dirigés contre lui par Valiant. Le commentaire que Merlin avait fait de lui était pour le moins apport… Raclure était la façon la plus idéale de le décrire.

'fou' aurait pu être une manière appropriée de décrire Merlin, ou c'est ce que ses pensées lui dirent quelques minutes plus tard quand le serviteur apparut et lui parla des serpent dont il avait coupé la tête de l'un d'entre eux.

Arthur le regarda de manière sceptique, après avoir jeté un coup d'oeil à la tête du serpent qui se trouvait maintenant sur la table.

"Toi ? Toi, tu lui as coupé la tête ? "

Merlin roula les yeux, pas d'humeur pour des plaisanteries dans une situation aussi sérieuse.

"Ewan a été mordu par un serpent du bouclier de Valiant. Gaius vos montrera ses blessures au cou, là où le serpent l'a mordu. Ewan avait pris le dessus, il a été obligé de tricher !"

Arthur soupira, incapable de croire qu'une telle excuse si commode pour se débarrasser d'un homme, qu'il détestait tellement, se présenterait de la bouche de son serviteur.

"Valiant n'userait pas de magie ici. "

Merlin commençait à être ennuyé, il pouvait le voir.

"Ewan était écrasé sous son bouclier, personne n'a vu le serpent le mordre. "

"Je ne l'aime pas, mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'il triche. "

Il se leva et lui tourna le dos. Là, il lui avait dit, peut-être que maintenant son idiot de serviteur allait se taire et s'en aller. Mais Merlin n'abandonna pas, à la place ses paroles suivantes contredirent l'idée selon laquelle il était complètement stupide.

"Gaius prépare un antidote au venin. Quand Ewan sera conscient, il vous dira ce qui s'est passé. "

Arthur lui fit face, à présent capable de voir à quel point Merlin était sérieux.

"Si vous combattez Valiant en finale, il utilisera son bouclier contre vous!..."

Il attrapa la tête, la montrant au prince.

"Regardez ! Vous avez déjà vu ce genre de serpent à Camelot? ..."

Arthur commença à sourciller, acceptant de regarder de plus près la tête.

"Non je dois l'admettre, mais cela ne …"

La voix solennelle de Merlin l'interrompit.

"Je sais, je ne suis qu'un serviteur et ma parole n'a aucune valeur. Je ne vous mentirais pas. "

Et ce fut là, un de ces moments d'illumination qui apparaissait de temps à autre. Il s'était demandé pourquoi il se souciait que Merlin s'amuse à ses dépends ou l'insulte … et peut-être que maintenant il savait pourquoi… C'était parce que malgré le rang, la tradition et toutes les petites règles régissant la façon dont les roturiers devaient se comporter avec les nobles, Merlin les ignorait toutes. Il était honnête avec lui-même, et traitait le prince qu'il servait comme s'il était un homme qui devait gagner son respect. Il ne s'attendait pas à autre chose de lui, sauf de lui qu'il fasse de même. Il le trait en égal, en homme ordinaire, quand tous les autres qu'il connaissait dans sa vie, voyait toujours 'le prince' avant 'Arthur'.

Il hésita, ses pensées tournant dans sa tête. Est-ce que Merlin était un roturier qui valait peut-être la peine de mériter le respect ? Peut-être était-il temps de le découvrir.

"Je veux que tu me jures que ce que tu dis est vrai."

Merlin le regarda dans les yeux, inébranlable et sans hésitation.

"C'est la vérité, je le jure."

Pouvait-il argumenter avec ça ? Pouvait-il argumenter avec un serviteur qui n'avait rien à part être honnête envers ses pensées, même lorsque cela signifiait devenir impertinent ?

Arthur lui lança un regard de plus, avant d'hocher la tête légèrement.

"Alors, je te crois."

Il regarda la tête du serpent dans sa main une dernière fois, avant de sortir de la chambre avec Merlin sur ses pas…

Aucun des deux conscient que des yeux reptiliens qui les avaient regardé depuis les poutres qui les surplombaient.

**~(-)~**

**à suivr**


	9. Valiant - Partie 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.**

**Whom History Won't Remember Episode: Twenty Years**

**Voilà … Je sais encore beaucoup de temps d'attente, mais demain sans faute le 10 après correction. Maintenant que le semestre scolaire s'est achevé, je vais pouvoir reprendre le rythme. Donc Bonne lecture et à demain ;)  
**

**Abeille.  
**

**~(-)~**

**Chapitre 9: Valiant ~Partie 3~**

Bien, peut-être qu'avoir qu'Arthur l'écoute réellement et aille voir Uther, était trop beau pour être vrai. Pourtant même ainsi, pourquoi le fait d'avoir entendu ses paroles le blessait tellement ?

'Je t'ai cru, je t'ai fait confiance et tu m'as fait passer pour... le dernier des imbéciles!'

'Pas passé comme prévu" ? Mon père et toute la Cour pensent que je suis un lâche! Tu m'as humilié ! '

'...Je me passerai de tes services à l'avenir. '

'...Il me faut un serviteur de confiance. '

'Hors de ma vue !'

Merlin resta debout dans un couloir, ne sachant pas trop si tout ça ne se passait pas dans sa tête. Comment les choses avaient-elles pu tourner si mal ? Gaius avait dit qu'Ewan s'était réveillé, et confirmé qu'il avait été mordu, puis durant un court moment où il avait été laissé seul, il avait souffert d'une sorte de rechute et était mort. Il ne pensait pas qu'il s'agisse d'une réelle rechute, d'autant plus que le sourire narquois sur le visage de Valiant dans la salle du conseil, il y avait encore quelques instants semblait indiquer quelque chose de différent. Cela signifiait qu'il avait envoyé un des serpents qui lui restaient en finir avec le seul témoin de son crime. Et lui, Merlin… Il en payait le prix.

Jurant sans sa barbe, il commença à errer, tout du moins perdu quant à ce qu'il fallait faire. En l'absence de travail, il n'y avait rien pour tenter de le distraire, … et la magie. Eh bien sa magie grand bien soit-elle l'avait mis dans cette situation. Cette audience avec le roi avait tourné en un complet désastre et avait brisé ce lien nouveau et fragile de confiance. Il n'y avait plus de solution pour celui-là, il n'était juste pas celui qui devait le faire. Comment aurait-il pu l'être, alors qu'il était à l'origine d'un tel échec ?

Avec cela à l'esprit, il se faufila dans les niveaux inférieurs pour aller parler au dragon, les deux gardes ennuyés et déjà à moitié ivres malgré l'heure relativement précoce. Passer devant eux fut facile, tandis que le chemin descendait au fur et à mesure du couloir qui menait à la grotte du dragon. Pourquoi prenait-il même la peine d'y aller, il ne savait pas trop. Peut-être pour juste dire ce qu'il se passait dans sa tête… Peut-être parce qu'il espérait que le dragon serait capable de l'aider.

Il arriva sur la corniche, n'y voyant aucun signe du dragon, ni n'y entendant quoique ce soit. Lorsque sa première requête resta sans réponse, il cria à la place d'une voix teintée de frustration.

"Je suis venu vous dire... quoi que vous pensiez de ma destinée et des choses que je suis sensé accomplir, vous faites erreur sur la personne..."

la déclaration rencontra le silence, Merlin soupirant et commençant à se retourner pour partir.

" C'est tout… Au revoir. !"

Il commença à se dirige vers le passage, seulement pour s'arrêter lorsqu'enfin le dragon daigna lui parler. Dans un tourbillon de battements d'ailes, il arriva d'en haut, s'installant comme il l'avait fait la dernière fois sur l'éperon rocheux qui s'élevait à un courte distance de la corniche.

" Il n'est pas si simple de se soustraire à sa destinée."

Merlin sourcilla dans sa direction.

"Comment ma destinée pourrait être de protéger quelqu'un qui me hait ? "

Le dragon inclina la tête, regardant pensivement le jeune sorcier.

"Une moitié ne peut vraiment haïr ce qui la complète. Très bientôt, tu l'apprendras. "

Merlin ne sembla pas impressionné par la réponse

"Génial ! J'attendais que ça, une devinette !"

" La voie d'Arthur et la vôtre sont liées, c'est la vérité."

"Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?"

Le dragon commença à sourire.

"Tu sais, jeune sorcier, tous les moments de défis et d'épreuves sont porteur de leçon à tirer. Ce n'est pas la fin... mais le commencement. "

Il étendit ses ailes et s'envola vers le haut, hors de vue encore une fois, Merlin lui criant après, ennuyé.

"Répondez-moi clairement ! "

Il soupira, grommelant dans sa barbe et se tournant pour partir.

"Stupide, ennuyeux dragon … Stupides énigmes. Ça a été une complète perte de temps."

Il fit son chemin vers les niveaux supérieurs du château, résistant à l'envie d'assommer entre elles les têtes de deux gardes soûls au lieu de simplement les distraire. Atteignant la cour principale, la nuit se dessinant, il s'assit alors au bas des marches des escaliers de l'entrée, une fois encore complètement perdu quant à ce qu'il fallait faire. Il savait que le bouclier était magique, mais il ne pouvait pas le prouver et demain Arthur devrait y faire face.

"Salut, Merlin."

Il tressaillit, relevant les yeux pour voir Gwen penchée vers lui.

"...Salut."

Gwen le regarda incertaine, avant de se déplacer et de s'asseoir à coté de lui. Il était clair qu'elle voulait lui demander quelque chose, pourtant elle hésita encore quelques instants avant de finalement lui poser la question.

"C'est vrai, Valiant utilise la magie ?"

Il hocha la tête, au moins Gwen le croirait même s'il était 'juste un serviteur'.

"Ouais..."

"Tu vas faire quoi ? "

Il la regarda, souriant avec ironie. Tout le monde semblait continuer de compter sur lui.

" Pourquoi tout le monde croit que c'est à moi de faire quelque chose ? "

Elle fronça les sourcils

"Parce que c'est le cas. N'est-ce pas ? Tu dois montrer à tout le monde que tu avais raison et eux tort. "

Il renifla en entendant ça. S'il avait eu une réponse sur comment le faire, il ne serait pas assis ici.

"Et je fais comment ? "

Merlin attendit sa réponse, Gwen soupirant finalement défaite.

"Je ne sais pas… Désolée de t'avoir dérangé.

Elle se leva et s'éloigna, le laissant assis là, mais si elle était restée quelques minutes de plus, elle l'aurait vu remarquer un pièce de statuaire qui se trouvait à proximité et une expression d'inspiration traverser son visage.

Merlin se leva et alla vers la statue qui était un chien dressé dont les pattes avant tenait un bouclier. Il essaya de la soulever, grimaçant lorsqu'il réalisa qu'elle était trop lourde pour être portée seul.

"Tu as besoin d'aide avec ça ?"

Merlin le regarda surpris, son devenant alors calculatrice. C'était le serviteur de Sir Tarven, 'l'homme qui avait l'intelligence d'un choux' selon les dire d'Arthur. Le simplet se tenait encore debout devant lui avec un air vide sur le visage, attendant sa réponse.

Merlin se leva de suite, prenant son air le plus innocent et un sourire joyeux.

"Ouais, je … euh … j'ai besoin d'emporter ça pour le nettoyer. Pourrais-tu m'aider à le transporter ?

Le visage de Fyren se brisa en un large sourire hochant la tête, désireux d'aider. Prétendre être un idiot était si facile.

Tous deux portèrent la statue tout du long de l'escalier en spirale qui menait aux appartements de Gaius, le médecin les regardant avec un expression choquée lorsqu'ils la portèrent à travers la pièce et la placèrent dans la chambre de Merlin. Le serviteur simplet partit alors lorsque Merlin le mit gentiment dehors, avant de faire face à son protecteur alors que Gaius montrait un léger sourcillement.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec ça ?"

Merlin sourit, se dirigeant vers sa chambre.

"Ils vont tous voir les serpents de leurs propres yeux. "

Il ferma la porte, allant chercher son livre de sort dans sa cachette qu'il avait fait sous un plancher, placé sous son lit et se mettant à le feuilleter jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve le sort d'animation.

"Ber-bay-o-do thay... ary-san... quikum."

Il regarda la statue, plissant les yeux et en répétant l'incantation à nouveau.

"Berbayodo thay arysan quikum."

Il continua d'essayer, la récitant, encore et encore. La criant, la murmurant, la récitant presque comme si suppliait la statue de bouger, mais rien ne se passa. Sa frustration commença à monter lui faisant jeter son grimoire arrivé à un certain point, avant qu'il ne s'effondre finalement sur son lit en jurant dans sa barbe.

Il quitta sa chambre pour découvrir que Gaius était sorti quelque part, mais cela n'avait pas d'importance pour ce qu'il comptait faire. S'il ne pouvait utiliser ce sort, alors il devait essayer de parler de nouveau à Arthur.

Il y arriva pour trouver la porte ouverte, Arthur se tenait devant le foyer, les yeux fixés sur les flammes qui y brûlaient. Le prince ne bougea pas excepter pour jeter un coup d'oeil pour voir qui venait d'entrer, sa voix se faisant plate lorsqu'il décida de parler.

"Je croyais t'avoir dit de déguerpir."

Merlin ne bougea pas plus. Il devait ramener Arthur à la raison. S'il n'y arrivait pas…

"Ne combattez pas Valiant, demain... Il utilisera le bouclier contre vous."

"Je sais..."

Arthur continua à fixer le feu, intérieurement empli de colère et en conflit. Vouloir faire confiance, se sentir trahi, mais en même temps reconnaissant qu'il croyait ce que Merlin lui avait dit. Avait-il jamais ressenti autant de confusion ? Cette incertitude ?

Merlin fronça les sourcils devant l'acceptation de cette vérité, perplexe quant aux raisons pour lesquelles il allait encore jusqu'au bout.

"Alors, abandonnez! ... Vous devez abandonner."

Arthur tourna la tête pour le regarder, pour essayer de faire entrer ses paroles dans son crâne épais.

"Tu comprends pas ? Je ne peux pas abandonner. Les gens attendent que je me batte. Comment mener des hommes au combat si je suis un lâche ?"

"Valiant va vous tuer. Allez-y et vous mourez."

"Alors, je mourrai. "

Le silence tomba entre eux, Merlin secoua la tête en signe d'incrédulité.

"...Qu'est-ce qui vous pousse à aller combattre ? "

Arthur fixa le feu à nouveau solennel.

"...Je dois le faire. C'est mon devoir."

Merlin recula d'un pas, frappé par l'expression d'Arthur. Qu'était-il arrivé au noble arrogant et sans souci qu'il pensait qu'il était ? Est-ce que Gaius voulait dire lorsqu'il disait qu'Arthur était sous pression ? Si oui, alors peut-être que la première opinion qu'il avait eu de lui avait été fausse. Peut-être qu'Arthur n'était-il pas aussi chanceux de sa position dans la vie qu'il le pensait.

Il retourna dans sa chambre, pour fixer la statue de chien et froncer les sourcils. Si Arthur ne pouvait pas abandonner le combat, alors il devait vraiment arriver à maîtriser ceci.

~(-)~

Le nouveau jour se leva clair, mais il avait un air de mauvaise augure pour ceux qui était conscient de ce qui se passait dans l'ombre. Arthur visita l'arène juste après l'aube, observant les gradins à présent vide de monde. Allait-il mourir en ces lieux aujourd'hui ? Mourrait-il s'il ne réussissait pas à battre Valiant avant qu'il ne puisse utiliser son bouclier contre lui ?

Il retourna au château pour se préparer, convoquant Bern pour venir s'occuper de son Arthur étant donné qu'il n'avait plus de serviteur maintenant. Cela le conforta encore qu'il n'avait pas été correct de virer Merlin pas alors qu'il le croyait toujours, mais il ne pouvait pas revenir sur ses paroles. Pas maintenant, sans aucune preuve que cette allégation contre Valiant soit vraie.

Ses sentiments ne furent pas aidés lorsque Morgane se montra pour l'aider à vérifier son armure, clairement inquiète pour lui, pour une raison quelconque elle croyait qu'il était en danger… Ses paroles tandis qu'il partait pour aller à l'arène approfondir le sentiment de glace qui le prenait.

"Arthur... Faites attention."

Arthur se dirigea vers l'arène, la foule rugissant d'approbation lorsqu'il apparut devant lui. Et alors tous deux levèrent leur épée, et le combat put commencer.

~(-)~

"Bebeode pe arisan cwicum... Bebeode pe arisan cwicum... Bebeode pe arisan cwicum..."

Merlin était assis sur le sol, appuyé contre le pied de son lit, à moitié endormi, tandis qu'il continuait toujours de murmurer l'incantation encore et encore. Il avait fait ceci toute la nuit, sans succès, et à présent alors qu'il était si fatigué d'avoir essayé sir fort qu'ironiquement il la prononça enfin correctement.

Il ne l'entendit pas lorsque cela se produit, toujours combattant pour garder les yeux ouvert, murmurant le sort jusqu'à ce que le bruit d'un chien en train d'aboyer ne l'alerte.

Il commença par fixer la 'statue' laquelle était maintenant en vie, un chien respirant qui semblait avoir l'intention de le mordre. Il sauta sur ses pieds, s'élançant hors de sa chambre et fermant la porte, avant de rapidement se diriger vers la porte de la chambre extérieure et passant devant Gaius alors qu'il y entrait.

Le médecin était pressé lorsqu'il le vit.

"Arthur combat Valiant."

Merlin hocha la tête, jetant un coup d'oeil à sa chambre avant de prendre la fuite.

"Je sais, j'y vais! … Surtout, n'allez pas dans ma chambre. On verra ça plus tard. "

Courant dans les escaliers, Merlin pouvait entendre les cris lointains et les halètements de la foule dans l'arène. Comment pouvait-il ne pas l'avoir remarqué ? La plupart des combats ne durait pas plus d'une tout au plus avant que les combattants ne commencent à se lasser et à faire des erreurs, et ce serait ce que Valiant attendrait. Depuis combien de temps le combat avait-il commencé ? Plus que cinq minutes si Gaius avait eu le temps de venir de là à ici.

Il n'avait pas le temps pour ceci, il le savait … Eh bien, au moins le mal de tête finirait de le réveiller.

Les yeux de Merlin se colorèrent d'or, le monde ralentissant presque au point mort pour lui. Il était étrange de traverser tout le château avec ces objets dans cet état, de passer devant des serviteurs sans qu'ils ne soient conscients de sa présence. Il ne serait juste qu'une lueur dans le coin de leur yeux, là quelques instants et puis rapidement oublié. Si seulement la magie, elle-même pouvait oublier de le punir pour cela lorsqu'il s'arrêta derrière l'une des tentes près de la porte.

Le contrecoup d'avoir accéléré son temps le frappa. bien pire qu'il y avait deux jours, l'envoyer sur ses genoux pour vomir, impuissant pendant quelques secondes. Le peu de chose qu'il y avait dans son estomac étant maintenant parti, il se força à se lever et trébucha jusqu'à la porte, reprenant graduellement ses repères jusque'à ce qu'il atteigne le lieu d'où il pourrait regarder tout le tournoi depuis cet instant.

À la fois Arthur et Valiant montraient des signes de fatigue, leur coups se faisant plus abrupt comparé aux coups souples et précis qu'ils avaient au début. Aucun des deux ne portaient plus leur casques, leur coiffe poussée en arrière, laissant leur tête et leur nuque exposée. Il sembla qu'il était arrivé à point nommé, tandis qu'il observait Arthur se faire frappé et forcé à abandonner son bouclier pour esquiver un coup vicieux. Il fut alors acculé contre le mur de l'arène, prenant son pied pour repousser en arrière Valiant après avoir perdu son épée.

C'est tout ce dont Merlin avait besoin de voir … Arthur était sans défense et avait besoin d'aide. Il leva sa main, pointant le bouclier de Valiant et fronçant le sourcil pour se concentrer.

"Bebeode pe arisan cwicum!"

Les serpents émergèrent du bouclier, la foule se glaçant d'effroi, tandis que Valiant les fixait incrédule.

"Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Je vous ai pas invoqués ! "

Arthur plissa les yeux, reculant toujours à une distance plus sûre. Le poids dans son ventre disparut, à présent qu'il était justifié au yeux de son père. Il était indéniable que c'était la preuve que Valiant utilisait la magie!

"Maintenant, tout le monde sait qui tu es."

Valiant le regarda, riant pendant un instant avant de parler aux serpents.

"Tuez-le !"

Les serpents quittèrent entièrement le bouclier, glissant jusque Arthur qui une fois de plus fut forcé de reculer. Morgane lui cria après depuis les stands, prenant l'épée coincée dans la ceinture de Sir Tarven et la jetant à Arthur là où il se trouvé.

Il l'attrapa, décapitant rapidement les serpents avant d'avancer vers Valiant, esquivant un coup du chevalier et s'élançant plus près pour le transpercer de son épée.

"Je vais aller au banquet, finalement."

Il laissa Valiant tomber sur le sol, mort, le silence suivant, puis se changeant en un rugissement de la foule approuvant la scène. Il avait battu son perfide adversaire ! Leur prince avait gagné!

Arthur fit face à son père, qui hocha la tête en signe de reconnaissance. Tarven sauta par dessus la balustradre, à la fois pour récupérer son épée auprès du prince et lui donner une tape sur l'épaule pour le féliciter. Il y avait un visage manquant, cependant, un visage qu'Arthur se trouva désireux de voir en cet instant. Se tournant pour voir là où le serviteur s'était tenu durant ces trois derniers jours, il vit seulement le serviteur de Tarven appuyé contre le mur d'où Merlin avait regardé la finale. Merlin lui-même n'y était pas, et maintenant il ne pouvait pas aller à sa recherche.

Derrière ce mur, derrière la porte, le sorcier en question faisait de son mieux pour ne pas trébucher tandis qu'il retournait au château. Un nuit sans sommeil combinée avec deux abus de pouvoir à accélérer son temps en autant de jours, et il ne se sentait pas vraiment de manière somptueuse.

Il se traîna sur tout le chemin de retour aux appartements de Gaius, se tenant aux murs une fois encore d'une main tandis qu'il avançait. La question sur ce qu'il venait de se passer se trouvait dans l'expression du médecin, lorsqu'il traversa la porte, Merlin souriant et y répondant.

"Je l'ai fait … Valiant est mort, et tout le monde sait qu'Arthur n'est pas un lâche."

Il se força à marcher normalement, bien qu'un tout petit peu plus lentement qu'à la normale pour cacher le fait que des coups de bureau martelaient sa tête et qu'il avait besoin de dormir pour une semaine. Mais Gaius n'était pas idiot, il avait vu bien des hommes prendre un visage courageux auparavant.

"Merlin, tout va bien ?"

Merlin secoua la tête pour nier son mal-être, luttant contre pour ne pas grimacer alors qu'il lui donnait le vertige.

"Je vais bien, très bien … mieux que jamais."

Gaius prit un livre et le claqua sur la table la plus proche, observant tandis que son protégé grinçait des dents sous le bruit.

"Oh vraiment ? Instable debout, plissant légèrement les yeux, et un sensibilité aux bruits forts… Sans mentionner que tu n'a pas totalement manqué ta chemise lorsque tu as vomi."

Merlin regarda sa chemise, voyant qu'elle était tachée de preuves. Il regarda alors Gaius de nouveau, souriant.

"Ce n'est rien, vraiment. Je suis bien."

Le médecin commença à sourciller dans sa direction, venant vers lui, l'attrapant par les épaules et le forçant à s'asseoir.

"Je serai juge de ça. Qu'as-tu fait pour causer ceci ?

Sous ce regard, la bravade de Merlin s'émietta quelque peu et il soupira avant d'expliquer.

"C'est ma capacité à accélérer mon propre temps. Lorsque vous êtes venu me dire qu'Arthur combattait Valiant, j'ai su que si je courais juste jusqu'à l'arène, je n'y serai probablement pas à temps. Alors je l'ai utilisé … pour faire tout le chemin d'ici à là assez rapidement pour que personne ne me voit le faire."

"Quoi ?"

Gaius le regardait, manifestement peu sûr de s'il devait être choqué ou inquiet, et Merlin savait qu'il ferait mieux d'être honnête à moins qu'il ne veuille être engueulé avec sa tête déjà battante de douleur à cause de ceci.

"Lorsque je l'utilise sur de courtes distances pendant quelques secondes, c'est juste fatiguant… Mais si je l'utilise plus longtemps que ça, lorsque je m'arrête c'est comme être frappé lorsque le monde me rattrape. Cela me donne des migraines, et me rend malade, mais le sentiment de nausée s'en va après une minute ou deux, et le mal de tête dans l'heure. Je l'ai beaucoup pratiqué, pensant que ce serait mieux si je le faisais, alors je le sais."

"Eh bien, tu est peut-être confiant à ce sujet, mais je n'aime pas ça."

Gaius se détourna, allant chercher une bouteille sur le bas d'une de ses étagères. Il versa une partie du liquide qu'elle contenait dans une petite tasse, pour la remettre au jeune sorcier.

"Cela devrait apaiser ta tête et ton estomac, mais je veux que tu me promettes que tu n'utiliseras plus tes pouvoirs comme ça encore. Il serait irresponsable de mettre ta santé en danger comme ceci. J'ai promis à ta mère de prendre soin de toi."

Merlin acheva d'absorber le contenu de sa tasse, laquelle heureusement était bonne, avant de laisser échapper un long soupir.

"Très bien je ne l'utiliserai plus comme ça désormais … Sauf en cas d'urgence. Est-ce bon pour vous ?"

Gaius lui lança un long regard, sourcillant avant d'hocher la tête à contrecoeur.

"Très bien, mais en retour je veux que m'assurer que tu continuera à étudier ce livre que je t'ai donné. Plus tu en sais sur ce genre de magie, moins tu devras compter dessus à t'en rendre malade."

Il le dirigea vers son lit fermement, son expression empêchant toute protestation.

"Maintenant repose toi un peu. La grande fête débutera commencera au milieu de l'après-midi, aussi tu as un peu de temps pour récupérer le sommeil que tu as perdu la nuit dernière."

Merlin se leva, les yeux bougeant pour faire le tour de sa chambre de son regard.

"Mais pour le chien ?"

Gaius lui prit le bras et le mena jusque son lit, le forçant à s'asseoir et l'allongeant alors.

"Tu pourras régler ça lorsque tu ne seras pas fatigué. Maintenant dors."

Il n'eut pas besoin de prendre la peine de lui dire, car les yeux de Merlin se fermait déjà. Il s'était endormi en quelques instants, respirant doucement, tandis que son visage se détendait et devenait possible.

Gaius s'assit sur la chaise à côté de lui, observant ce jeune homme qui avait tant changé sa vie et en si peu de temps. Après tout ses efforts, Merlin méritait ce repos.

~(-)~

Plus tard ce jour-là, dans la grande salle à manger, Merlin se tenait aux cotés de Gaius tandis que le roi annonçait l'arrivée de son fils et qu'Arthur escortait Morgane dans la pièce. Il laissa échapper un petit rire alors qu'il l'observait, murmurant à son protecteur.

"Vous voyez, toutes les filles et la gloire sont pour lui. "

Gaius lui sourit, fier de son protégé.

"Et il ne doit tout ça qu'à toi. "

Marchant vers le centre de l'appartement, Arthur espérait qu'une fierté similaire serait tirée de son père. Il avait pensé qu'il avait fait une erreur en faisant ce qu'il avait fait, d'avoir écouté Merlin, mais le serviteur avait eu raison. Il s'était avancé et dit ce que personne d'autre n'aurait fait. Il avait persisté en essayant de le protéger même après qu'il lui ai dit qu'il était viré. Quel étrange personne Merlin semblait être. D'abord il avait semblé le haïr, ou tout du moins le détester, et pourtant maintenant il avait fait quelque chose bien au delà de l'appel du devoir habituel. Il lui devait des excuses, il le savait, mais il y avait juste comme problème que les nobles ne s'excusent jamais auprès de leur serviteur, de peur qu'ils ne semblent s'humilier en le faisant.

"Votre père s'est excusé de ne pas vous avoir cru ? "

La question de Morgane le distraya de ses pensées, lui rappelant une autre personne qui n'aimait pas dire pardon. Il lui lança un long regard, gardant encore son sourire en place pour les invités qui le félicitaient.

"Il ne s'excuse jamais... Vous n'êtes pas trop déçue que Valiant ne vous accompagne pas ? "

Ils arrivèrent devant la Grande Table, Arthur relâchant sa prise sur le bras de sa compagne de manière à ce qu'elle puisse lui faire face. Son expression montra une trace d'amusement.

"Au final, il n'avait pas l'étoffe des champions. "

Il y eut un moment de silence gênant entre eux, ce qui n'était en rien surprenant vu qu'ils étaient rarement intéressés par les mêmes sujets. Pour le remplir, Arthur dit la première chose qui lui vint à l'esprit.

"Une sacrée finale de tournoi... "

Morgane sourit, semblant fière d'elle.

"Ça c'est sûr. C'est pas tous les jours qu'une jeune fille sauve son prince. "

Arthur sembla se raidir, commençant à la fixer incrédule.

"Je n'avais pas vraiment besoin d'être "sauvé". Je m'en serais sorti de toute façon. "

"Vous êtes trop fier pour admettre avoir été sauvé par une fille! "

"Parce que ça n'est pas arrivé..."

Morgane le fixait à présent, tout amabilité partie tandis que la rivalité presque fraternelle qu'ils affichaient généralement augmentait en force encore une fois.

"Vous savez, j'aurai préféré que Valiant m'accompagne!"

"Moi aussi! Je n'aurai pas eu à vous écouter!"

"Bien!"

Elle s'éloigna en furie, Arthur murmurant dans sa barbe sur les inconvénients d'une femme qui agissait comme une petite soeur. Il fit ensuite le tour de la salle de son regard à la recherche d'un quelconque signe de Gaius dans l'espoir qu'il ait amené sont pupille avec lui. Et il était là, Merlin se tenait sur un de ses côtés essayant de ne pas sembler s'ennuyer.

"Tu as entendu Morgane ? Elle dit qu'elle m'a sauvé. Comme si j'avais besoin d'aide ! … "

Merlin cligna des yeux pendant un moment, surpris non seulement parce qu'Arthur lui parlait de nouveau de sa propre volonté, mais aussi qu'il soit si franc de ce qu'il pensait de la pupille de son père.

Il détourna le regard ne sachant pas comment réagir.

"Ouais, je suis persuadée que vous n'en avez pas eu besoin."

La colère d'Arthur envers Morgane s'effaça, remplacée par le regret et une expression solennelle. Il était impossible de manquer la déclaration grommelée dans sa barbe… Sans son avertissement, ce combat aurait pu se terminer différemment.

Il hésita un instant, fronçant les sourcils légèrement avant de dire quelque chose que son honneur avait besoin de lui dire.

"Sache que j'ai fait une erreur. C'était injuste de te virer. "

Il détourna le regard, pendant que Merlin commençait à sourire… Le prince tentant de s'excuser sans vraiment s'excuser.

"Ne vous en faites pas. Payez-moi un verre et on est quitte. "

Arthur ne le regardait ostensiblement pas en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

"Je ne peux pas être vu à payer un verre à mon serviteur. "

Merlin cligna des yeux, se tourna pour faire face à Arthur avec un expression de surprise sur son visage.

"Votre serviteur ? Vous m'avez viré! "

Arthur souriait très légèrement, et ayant l'air presque béat lorsque Merlin lui sourit en retour.

"Je te réembauche. Mes quartiers sont en désordre, mes vêtements doivent être lavés, mon armure réparée, mes bottes nettoyées, mes chiens doivent être entraînés. Ma cheminée doit être ramonée, mon lit changé et il faut que quelqu'un nettoie mes écuries."

Au fur et à mesure de ces paroles, l'humour blanchit le visage de Merlin, et il croisa les bras sur la poitrine avant de secouer la tête et de murmurer de dégoût.

"…Andouille..."

"Qu'était-ce, Merlin?"

"Rien, Sire..."

~(-)~

**à suivre**


	10. Comment ne pas impressionner un prince 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.**

**Et voilà le chapitre qui aurait du être publié ce dernier mercredi.  
**

**Traductrice : Sabricotte.  
**

**Bonne arrivée à elle dans notre équipe, et encore désolée de ma part de vous avoir fait attendre… ;)  
**

**Abeille  
**

**~(-)~**

Chapitre 10 : Comment ne pas impressionner un prince Partie 1

"Allez Merlin ! Il est l'heure de se lever !"

Merlin se réveilla au son du coup porté sur sa porte, accompagné de la voix de Gaius. Il ouvrit les yeux bouffis dans un bâillement, il s'arrêta et se demanda ce qu'il y avait de différent ce matin.

Il baissa les yeux, se rappelant soudain lorsqu'il remarqua le poids chaud posé sur ses pieds. Des oreilles poilues se dressèrent lorsque leur propriétaire se réveilla, de tristes yeux bruns le regardaient, la tête inclinée par la curiosité.

Le chien statue...

Il le poussa d'un pied, ce qui le fit sauter du lit pour qu'il puisse se lever. Il avait prévu de dormir dans la chambre principale hier soir, lorsque toutes les tentatives pour le faire entrer dans la chambre furent vaines et que la chose ne le charge en aboyant. Mais ensuite, pas content du tout d'avoir perdu son lit face à cette sorte de statue animée, il avait fait irruption à l'intérieur de la chambre et il l'avait regardé avec un air de défi.

Au point que le chien avait lissé ses oreilles en arrière, gémi puis roulé en signe de soumission. Apparemment, il avait décidé qu'embêter le sorcier agacé qui l'avait créé n'était pas une bonne idée.

Prêt à s'habiller, Merlin le caressait et lui grattait les oreilles quand il lui prêta un peu d'attention, commença à sourire comme il savait le faire. Si quelqu'un lui avait dit il y a deux semaines, quand il venait de quitter Ealdor, qu'il aurait créé un chien par magie dans sa chambre, il l'aurait traité de fou.

Il se dirigea vers la chambre principale, tandis que le chien n'arrêtait pas de le suivre dans les escaliers, au grand damne de Gaius. Il n'avait pas de risque que quelqu'un d'autre ne le voit et pense que c'était de la magie, il ressemblait juste à un chien quelconque. Il était plus que probable qu'il était inquiet par le fait qu'il puisse le mordre à nouveau.

Merlin le rassura, quand il s'assit à la table et que le chien mit sa tête sur ses genoux.

"Ne vous inquiétez pas, il sait que je suis le patron maintenant. Je vais trouver la façon de le retransformer en statue plus tard... une fois que j'aurais fini cette longue liste de corvées que Arthur m'a donné hier soir."

Il se pencha vers lui, et une fois encore il lui gratta les oreilles.

"C'est bizarre. Il ressemble à un chien, il est chaud et il réagit comme tel... Mais il ne semble pas être intéressé par la nourriture ou d'autres choses normales comme les êtres vivant le font."

Gaius pris un air amusé.

"Bien sûr que non, c'est une statue, même si elle est actuellement en vie. La pierre n'a pas besoin de manger, ou de faire sa commission »

Merlin arrêta sa bouchée de bouillie liquide, puis l'avala en fronçant les sourcils.

"Mais j'ai vu Valiant nourrir les serpents de son bouclier. Je pensais que c'était juste des créatures peintes portées à la vie."

"Il est probable que les serpents étaient normaux avant d'être changés par la magie et intégrés dans le bouclier."

Gaius baissa les yeux, pendant que le chien retirait sa tête des genoux de Merlin pour se placer sur les genoux du médecin. Il a commencé à le caresser en regardant Merlin.

"Pour un sorcier, créer une créature vivante par la magie est presque impossible, et romprait l'équilibre de la nature. Seul un sorcier utilisant le pouvoir de vie ou de mort pourrait le faire correctement, et même alors, seulement dans certaines circonstances avec une certaine substance. Penses-tu vraiment que ce serait si facile de transformer un objet inanimé en une créature vivante ? Je peux t'assurer que non."

Merlin acquiesça perplexe de l'explication, en regardant une fois encore le chien.

"Alors cela explique le fait qu'il n'ait pas envie de manger, mais au moins il sera facile de le cacher jusqu'à ce que je puisse le remettre en place."

Il désigna sa chambre et dit d'un ton sec. "Va là-bas te coucher et restes-y. Ne dérange pas Gaius pendant qu'il travaille".

Le chien baissa un peu les oreilles à cet ordre, mais fit ce qu'on lui dit. Il se dirigea vers la chambre, monta les escaliers et se coucha sur le lit d'où il pouvait regarder ce que Gaius faisait.

Merlin se leva après avoir fini rapidement les restes de son petit déjeuner, fit une pause quand Gaius lui passa une petite bouteille. A son froncement de sourcil, Gaius expliqua.

"C'est pour Arthur. D'après les expériences passées, je sais qu'il va avoir un mal de tête ce matin. Cela devrait l'empêcher de s'en prendre à toi. "

Merlin accepta, mit la bouteille dans sa poche avec un petit froncement de sourcil.

"Merci...je pense".

Il quitta la pièce et se dirigea à travers le château par les cuisines, ressassant toujours d'autres moyens lui permettant de rechanger le chien en statue quand quelqu'un lui tapota sur l'épaule.

Il se retourna pour lui faire face, surpris de voir que c'était Bern, et l'autre serviteur haussa les sourcils avant de parler.

"Peux-tu me dire pourquoi le prince Arthur m'a appelé moi pour l'aider à mettre son armure hier ? Je savais qu'il était en colère pour avoir été accusé de lâche, mais puisque que tu étais absent, je me demandais si tu pouvais avoir quelque chose avec cela."

Merlin grimaça. Ah oui, le pari...Cela pouvait être gênant.

« Je euh… j'étais celui qui l'a mis en garde contre le bouclier de Valiant. Je les ai entendus sifflés quand je suis allé chercher l'armure d'Arthur le second jour, et j'ai commencé à le suspecter après que Sire Ewan ait été blessé, et que Gaius ne trouve une blessure qui ressemblait à une morsure de serpent, j'ai décidé de le suivre de plus prés… Et bien, J'ai cumulé assez de preuves pour convaincre Arthur de parler au roi. "

Berne resta planté là en état de choc.

"Tu as enquêté sur un noble ? Es-tu devenu fou ? Tu aurais pu être arrêté pour ca ! "

Merlin regardait ailleurs, se sentant un peu mal à l'aise au souvenir de la façon dont les choses s'étaient passées.

"Eh bien Sire Ewan était supposé venir à la salle du conseil et confirmer mes dires, mais après que Gaius se soit employé à le guérir du venin du serpent, il a subi une seconde attaque et comme vous le savez, il est mort avant de dire quoi que ce soit. Cela a rendu Arthur fou de rage, et euh…il m'a congédié. "

Il t'a congédié ?

Merlin secoua ses mains, pour arrêter Bern de dire autre chose.

"Ah, mais lors du banquet après la finale, il a admis qu'il avait eu tort de me congédier. Il m'a réintégré, et il ne l'a jamais dit au chef du personnel, donc le licenciement n'était pas vraiment officiel. "

Berne croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, paraissant contrarié avant de soupirer.

"Bien, je considère ceci nul puisqu'il vous a remercié et réengagé avant que ce ne soit officiel dans les registres. Mais ne comptes pas sur moi pour que je rattrape les choses si il te congédie une seconde fois, même si ce n'est que temporaire comme cette fois ci, je devrais suspendre ta mise. "

Soulagé, Merlin s'enfuit laissant Bern planté là. Mais il n'était pas le seul soulagé, car l'ancien valet de chambre d'Arthur pouvait souffler. Merlin était mieux que ce qu'il pensait qu'il serait… Il était le serviteur d'Arthur depuis à peine une semaine qu'il avait déjà réussi à se faire écouter pour agir contre Valiant, un chevalier. Comment diable avait-il pu lui faire confiance comme ça aussi vite ?

Il se retourna et chercha après l'autre serviteur, car tout deux avait pris le petit déjeuner pour leur maitre. Ses inquiétudes sur sa façon d'être un bon serviteur ne firent que s'intensifier jusqu'à ce qu'il ne se rende compte de ce qu'il y avait sur son plateau lorsqu'il passa un peu plus tard. Merlin l'avait convaincu de prendre des fruits et du thé au lieu du pain au miel et du vin ? Il ne put s'empêcher de regarder derrière lui, à la surprise de celui-ci, avec le sentiment angoissant que le pari pouvait être aussi bien gagné que perdu.

~(-)~

Note à moi-même, ne jamais boire autant de vin en une seule soirée, même si les nobles se sentent offensés si vous refusez les verres que l'on vous tend.

Arthur gémit dans son oreiller, en sachant très bien qu'il s'était fait cette remarque dans le passé plus d'une fois et qu'il n'avait pas encore suivi ses conseils. Dans ce cas, la seule personne à blâmer pour cette gueule de bois était lui-même.

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit et il entendit Merlin entrer, le serviteur installant le plateau du petit-déjeuner sur la table et s'en allant ouvrir les rideaux. Le déversement soudain de la lumière dans la chambre ne fit qu'empirer son mal de tête, et le prince enfoui sa tête dans son oreiller pour se cacher.

Des pas s'approchèrent du lit, une ombre tombant sur lui quand Merlin se pencha.

"Sire, votre petit-déjeuner est prêt."

" Va-t'en…"

Il entendit un petit rire, et un bruissement de vêtements en mouvement.

"Très bien, mais si vous ne vous levez pas et ne mangez pas avant que votre repas refroidisse, alors je peux jeter le remède de gaius par la fenêtre… "

Arthur leva la tête de son oreiller, et vit Merlin qui se tenait là en agitant une petite bouteille avec un grand sourire.

"C'est l'avantage d'avoir comme serviteur la pupille du médecin de la cour…. Il sait quand vous êtes susceptible d'avoir besoin d'un remède contre la gueule de bois le lendemain matin. "

Il agita la bouteille bruyamment une fois de plus, avant de passer le bras par la fenêtre et d'agiter la bouteille dehors. Arthur se mit à grogner.

"Tu n'oserais pas…"

Merlin ouvrit encore plus la fenêtre, la bouteille se tenait trente pieds au dessus de la cour d'en bas. Il était toujours souriant.

"Vous croyez ? Aller manger… s'assoir dans son lit avec le ventre vide ne va pas vous aider non plus sire."

Arthur fronça les sourcils quelques secondes supplémentaires, avant de jeter à contrecœur les couvertures et de marcher d'un air arrogant jusque la table où se tenait le plateau. Au moment où il mangea, il dû admettre qu'il ne se sentait plus aussi mal, et le remède que Merlin lui donna acheva de traiter le reste de son mal de tête.

Une fois la nourriture débarrassée, il resta assis là et regarda Merlin lui préparer ses vêtements derrière le paravent. Il alla vers la cheminée, ratissa les cendres sur le devant pour que celui-ci puisse les balayer. Il semblait qu'il s'était souvenu de la liste des tâches, celle là même qui lui avait donné la nuit dernière. Il était vraiment étrange. Il faisait les tâches comme il l'avait ordonné, mais il rechigna à faire certaines d'entre elle. Il lui avait sauvé la vie, à sa façon de le mettre en garde contre Valiant, et lui avait pardonné son renvoi sans la moindre hésitation.

Et comment, se demanda-il, savait-il qu'il avait été pardonné ? Il savait que Merlin avait décidé de pousser sa chance et de se moquer de lui avec le remède contre la gueule de bois.

Arthur continua de regarder Merlin, pensant à la perte qu'il aurait pu avoir s'il l'avait congédié pour de bon. Merlin lui parlait sans égard pour son rang, il n'avait jamais craint de le traiter comme une personne et non seulement comme un prince. Oui, il ne suivait pas le protocole en public, mais le défi était là. Le défi qui se montrait dans son sourire à chaque remarque ou à chaque taquinerie, le défi qui se montra lorsque ces mêmes yeux le prièrent de croire en son avertissement.

Permettez-moi de gagner votre respect par mes propres moyens, et je vous laisserai gagner le mien.

Il soupira, fronçant les sourcils … Eh bien peut-être ce serait un peu plus facile pour lui aujourd'hui qu'il ne l'avait espéré.

"Tu n'a pas besoin de nettoyer mes écuries aujourd'hui, laisse le palefrenier le faire. Comme le reste des corvées, tu peux cesser de réparer mon armure, et cirer mes bottes jusqu'à cet après midi. Il regarda Merlin qui s'était arrêté de travailler, surpris. Ah pour les deux heures avant midi, tu dois aussi te présenter aux écuries. Tu dois apprendre à monter ce cheval qu'Hargen a envoyé, et bien que elle ait été en colère contre moi la nuit dernière, lorsqu'elle a entendu cela Morgane s'est proposée de t'apprendre…. Juste une excuse de plus pour aller monter. Je le jure, elle passe plus de temps avec son cheval qu'ici à l'intérieur du château. "

Merlin cligna des yeux, l'air surpris.

"Dame Morgane va m'apprendre à monter ce cheval ?"

Arthur posa son coude sur la table, la tête appuyée sur sa main.

"Ne soit pas trop flatté par cela, elle veut probablement te faire passer pour un idiot puisque que tu es mon serviteur. Il se leva et se dirigea vers le paravent, en criant.

"N'attends pas après moi pour partir. Continue juste avec les corvées et assure-toi ne de pas faire attendre Morgane. "

Il disparut derrière le rideau, Merlin prit cela comme une autorisation avant de jeter un long regard indigné dans sa direction. Il allait certainement gagner le respect d'Arthur… et pouvoir préparer le prince à son futur.

~(-)~

Elle se tenait là à attendre, différent palefreniers s'inclinaient en signe de respect et de reconnaissance quand ils passaient. Il était rare qu'elle ne passe pas au moins un peu de temps ici, même si elle ne venait ici que pour brosser son cheval. La jument d'une pureté blanche était sa fierté et sa joie, un cadeau du seigneur Hagren pour son 18éme anniversaire. Comme cela avait eu du sens pour elle, elle lui avait écrit une lettre de remerciement, sa réponse exprimant sa joie et l'appréciation de son geste. Il était un homme honorable et plein d'attention, si seulement Uther pouvait le prendre en exemple et se montrer un peu plus clément quelques fois. Hargren, la prospérité d'Ulwin tout en étant prés de la frontière du royaume de Cendred, était la preuve qu'il n'était pas nécessaire d'avoir une main de fer pour maintenir l'ordre.

Morgana soupira, tourna la tête quand elle nota que le serviteur d'Arthur arriva par le passage vouté du château. Elle n'avait pas eu beaucoup de chance pour l'apercevoir avant cela, mais elle savait de la part de Gwen qu'il était un charmant jeune homme avec un désir infini de protéger ceux qui lui étaient proches…et ironiquement en dépit que quelques confrontations il s'était décidé à se pencher sur la sécurité d'Arthur.

Ce prince égoïste et arrogant n'avait pas idée de la chance qu'il avait d'avoir un serviteur comme ça. Un serviteur qui pourrait en fait devenir un ami s'il lâchait son orgueil assez longtemps pour le permettre. Gwen était une roturière, mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'elle ne pouvait pas être sa meilleure amie. La vie à Camelot serait insupportable sans elle. Une vie d'isolement, en faisant semblant d'être amie avec d'autres nobles, ne leur faisant pas confiance tant que vous n'étiez pas sûre de leur amitié sincère. Beaucoup d'entre eux y voyait un avantage, une alliance de convenance.

"Je suis heureuse de te voir arriver Merlin. Maintenant, va chercher ton cheval et apporte-le à mon écurie. C'est juste là-bas. Ne me fais pas attendre. "

Merlin hésita, semblant nerveux avant de la saluer à moitié de reconnaissance.

"Oui Dame Morgane"

Elle le regarda se dépêcher au loin, souriant à elle-même. Elle ne pouvait vraiment pas voir ce qui posait problème à Arthur. Il était évident pour elle que Merlin était le genre d'homme à qui, si vous lui donnez du respect et de la courtoisie, faisait pareil en retour. Peut-être que lorsqu'il réaliserait cela, Arthur cesserait d'agir comme un enfant gâté.

Oui, c'était quelque chose à espérer... Même si elle retenait son souffle pour l'instant.

~(-)~

À suivre…


	11. Comment ne pas impressionner un prince 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.**

**Rhooh : j'ai oublié de publier le chapitre ! Il était là prêt, corrigé envoyé plus qu'à temps par Sabricotte et j'ai oublié de le publier. Bon je reconnais que j'ai été malade mercredi … mais quand même … oublié pendant 4 jours faut le faire aussi … Mea culpa ! Désolée encore.  
**

**Abeille  
**

**~(-)~**

Chapitre 11 : Comment ne pas impressionner un prince Partie 2

Le cheval avait été presque trop content de le voir, d'autant plus qu'il s'avançait dans les écuries d'Arthur alors qu'il avait donné à l'un des hommes qui le soignait du fil à retordre. Il l'avait mordillé à chaque fois qu'il lui avait tourné le dos, l'homme était clairement sur le point de péter les plombs lorsqu'il entra.

Le cheval s'arrêta à mi-morsure pour regarder Merlin, avant de laisser échapper un hennissement de salutation et de se retourner pour lui faire face. Le palefrenier le dévisagea, commençant à froncer les sourcils pendant que le serviteur marchait vers le cheval pour le distraire avant de réaliser qu'il était maintenant dans la ligne de mire de la créature pour le frapper.

Merlin le toisa nerveusement, hésitant avant de décider que peut-être une approche amicale serait la meilleure solution dans cette situation. Et donc, avec cette idée en tête, il lui fit un sourire poli, non moins ouvert et offrit sa main en saluant.

« Bonjour, Je suis Merlin. Je n'ai pas eu la chance de rencontrer beaucoup de monde encore, donc je devine que je dois me présenter moi-même puisque je vais probablement passer beaucoup de temps ici. »

Une fois son discours fait, il essaya de ne pas grimacer…Les mots étaient sortis maladroitement lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à ses oreilles, au vu de l'expression maussade de l'autre homme par rapport à son insignifiance, cela n'avait pas eu l'effet escompté.

Le palefrenier laissa échappé un simple grognement dédaigneux avant de secouer la tête pour indiquer le cheval qui maintenant fouinait dans les épaules de Merlin.

"Donc tu es le nouveau serviteur du Prince Arthur, celui qui est responsable de ses embêtements…. Je n'ai pas de doute que ce cheval apprendra son rôle avec le temps, mais cela ne change pas le fait que ça aurait dû être Bern qui devrait l'avoir eu. Pas cette mauviette maigre, il a plus de chance qu'il n'en mérite."

Merlin grimaça à nouveau. Oui, vu le cheval, ça allait rajouter à ses problèmes. Essayer de calmer un homme qui clairement avait déjà des idées arrêtées serait inutile, donc il poursuivit au mieux avec le plan B et resta juste poli.

Il se borna à dénouer le cheval de la barre de bois à l'arrière de l'étable, avant de prendre en main la bride et de lancer à l'homme un bref regard.

"Bern et moi sommes déjà arrivés à une entente à propos de tout ça. Je ne vais pas me vanter d'avoir ce travail, il ne sera pas rancunier, et nous devons juste nous concentrer sur notre travail et voir comment vont aller les choses. Aucun de nous n'a demandé à ce que cela arrive, et c'est arrivé… Maintenant je ferais mieux d'y aller, ou la personne qui doit m'apprendre à monter va se demander ce qui me retient."

Il conduisit le cheval en dehors des écuries aussi vite qu'il le pouvait, vu qu'il était pressé, restant intérieurement craintif par rapport à cette confrontation même si la mention du fait que Bern et lui qui avaient passés un accord causa au palefrenier une réaction de surprise. Sans nul doute, une fois qu'il se ferait confirmé par Bern que c'était vrai, et comme il donnerait presque certainement instantanément sa version, le gars ne ferait rien sauf se plaindre avec un regard de mépris à partir de maintenant.

Ou alors, il espérait…

Merlin laissa échapper un long soupir, résigné au fait qu'il y en aurait beaucoup d'autres qui penseraient la même chose que ce gars-là. Il devait juste tenir le coup pendant cette stupide période de probation et les choses iraient mieux.

"Bonjour Merlin…tu penses à quoi ?"

Il tressaillit de surprise, levant la tête pour voir Gwen marcher vers lui. Elle tendit la main pour caresser le cheval et échappa de justesse à un pincement quand il tira sur la bride du cheval.

"Euh… il a tendance à mordre… à moins qu'il n'ai décidé de t'aimer. C'est apparemment pour cette « bizarrerie » qu'il a été envoyé ici pour que je l'utilise puisqu'il est invendable."

Gwen pencha la tête en souriant, perplexe, tandis qu'elle cherchait le cheval pour lui.

"Je sais déjà d'où ce camarade vient… Tu sais, si quelqu'un te fait des problèmes que ce soit sur ta place de serviteur ou sur ton cheval… "

Merlin secoua la tête.

"Oh non, je ne vais pas utiliser ma position parmi le personnel pour aller me plaindre au chef du personnel. Cela ne ferait que rendre les choses…"

"Pire encore je le sais. "

Son sourire devient supportable.

"Je voulais te dire que s'ils te font des problèmes, dis le moi et je les remettrais à leur place. Je sers Dame Morgane depuis que nous avons dix ans, et je suis bien respectée par toute l'équipe à cause de ça. Je les remettrais à leur place."

Il lui rendait son sourire de gratitude.

"Merci pour l'offre, mais je crois que je peux gérer seul. J'ai déjà entendu des choses comme ce que ce gars dans l'écurie a dit."

Ils commencèrent à marcher ensemble en direction de la petite écurie juste en bas de la route quand Gwen fronça les sourcils.

"Qu'a t-il dit ? "

"Que c'est Bern qui aurait dû apprendre à utiliser ce cheval, et pas une 'maigre mauviette avec plus de chance qu'il n'en mérite'."

Elle le regarda, stupéfaite.

"Maintenant c'est trop déplacé M…. "

« Ce sont juste des mots…. »

Merlin l'interrompit et secoua la tête.

"Ce sont juste des mots Gwen. Des mots qui ne peuvent blesser que si tu les laisses t'atteindre. Si ce gars veut être un idiot, il peut être un idiot, et je vais juste l'ignorer."

Il hésita un instant, tous deux passèrent prés des écuries de Morgane.

"Euh, Gwen... comment est-elle ? Dame Morgane"

Gwen se sentant soudain nerveuse, eut un petit rire.

"Tu as de la chance qu'elle te montre comment monter. Elle est une excellente cavalière, et plus patiente que beaucoup d'autres hommes qui auraient pris le temps de t'apprendre. Ne t'en fait pas à propos de son rang, elle n'est pas comme le prince Arthur : obsédé par les règles et les protocoles. Soit juste poli et à l'écoute."

Elle marcha un peu en avant, ouvrant les portes des écuries et entrant.

Morgane se tourna vers les deux et sourit quand elle vit sa servante.

"Ah Gwen, bon timing. Merlin, apporte ton cheval dehors et attache le au rail. Nous allons commencer par apprendre à mettre et enlever la selle, et comment être sûr de l'avoir fait correctement. "

Elle fit un geste en direction d'une grille dans le coin, où une magnifique selle était accrochée. Derrière eux sur un banc était posé une troisième selle, d'aussi bonne qualité que les deux premières.

"C'est la selle que le Seigneur Tarven a apporté pour aller avec son cheval. Il avait l'intention de la présenter lui-même, mais il a décidé que puisqu'il n'y avait plus Bern, il ferait preuve de plus de tact. Son serviteur l'a amené ici ce matin, après qu'il ait entendu Arthur la nuit dernière que j'allais vous apprendre. Maintenant, amenez là ici, nous allons commencer."

La prochaine demi-heure se passa avec l'aide de Gwen qui regardait, vérifiait et ensuite retirait la selle encore et encore sous les explications patientes de Morgane. Beaucoup de mises en garde pour faire en sorte qu'il n'y ait pas de trou entre la selle et le cheval, ce qui voulait dire que la selle pourrait glisser et se perdre dés qu'il essayerait de monter. Il commença juste à se détendre et s'accorda avec Gwen pour dire que Morgane n'était pas du tout comme Arthur quand la dame déclara soudainement qu'il avait assez pratiqué et que maintenant il était temps d'aller faire une balade.

Merlin devient pâle et il guida son propre cheval sellé en dehors de l'écurie, suivant Gwen et Morgane qui sortaient elles-mêmes leur cheval. Maintenant vient la brève explication de comment monter sur un cheval, suivie par deux parfait exemples et un cas où le sorcier s'envoya presque la tête la première sur le dos de son cheval.

Morgane les guida en dehors du château et en dehors de la zone proche des bois fréquenté par les nobles pour leur loisir. Morgane et Gwen étaient détendues, alors que Merlin était terrifié et avait l'air d'un idiot assis tellement droit sur sa selle que Gwen le regarda en fronçant les sourcils.

"Détend-toi pendant la foulée du cheval Merlin. Si tu combats, cela deviendra seulement très inconfortable et gênera le cheval. Je doute qu'un cheval venant d'Ulwin sera gêné, mais les moins formés d'entre eux peuvent se débarrasser de leur cavalier en signe de protestation s'ils sont mal montés trop longtemps. Laisse ton corps prendre le mouvement, pas trop car tu pourrais tomber hors de la selle de toute façon."

Merlin fit de son mieux pour suivre ses instructions, et gérer un peu, bien qu'il soit encore plus maladroit. Jetant un regard en arrière, Morgane gloussa et freina un peu le rythme de sa jument, en le laissant les rattraper avant de marcher au même rythme que lui.

"Et bien, je n'ai pas de doute, tu tu demandes pourquoi la pupille du roi voulait offrir des leçons d'équitation à un humble serviteur. En vérité, ce n'était pas par générosité. Je voulais te parler, et te demander ce que tu penses de notre cher prince Arthur."

Merlin cligna des yeux, restant silencieux quand elle parla encore.

"Viens maintenant, c'est strictement entre nous. Pas un mot de tut cela n'atteindra notre prince gâté."

"C-Comment ? Vous-vous pensez qu'il est un… "

Merlin était toujours en état de choc, Morgane rit à sa réaction.

"S'il te plait, c'est un tyran arrogant, et de ce que me dit Gwen, et d'après ce que j'ai vu aujourd'hui, tu es la meilleure chose qui lui soit arrivé jusqu'à maintenant. Je suis malade d'entendre des gens rabâcher qu'un jour, il sera roi… eh bien maintenant tout ce que je peux dire, c'est qu'il n'est pas parti pour être un bon roi. Il a besoin de quelqu'un qui lui montre qu'un roturier mérite du respect, qu'ils sont des personnes et pas juste des « gens ». Dieu seul sait qu'il n'y a personne d'autre que toi qui peut lui faire comprendre cela. Bern laissait juste Arthur lui marcher dessus. Un brillant exemple d'un roturier faisant l'impression parfaite d'une carpette. Si je voyais Gwen agir comme cela avec moi, Je lui dirais dans des termes clairs d'arrêter cela."

Elle sourit à sa servante, qui lui retourna le sourire, toutes les deux portant leurs attentions sur Merlin.

Il les fixait toutes les deux, avant de commencer à réaliser les choses.

"Vous aviez prévu cela n'est-ce pas Madame ? Toutes les deux ?"

Morgane remit une mèche sortant de sa tresse derrière ses épaules.

"Donc je veux faire bouger un peu les choses. J'ai passé des années à regarder Uther régner avec une main de fer, et je ne veux pas qu'Arthur devienne une réplique du roi. Un seul Uther Pendragon est suffisant pour Camelot, sans qu'Arthur ne devienne juste comme lui. "

Dans le silence qui suivit, Merlin la regarda pensivement. Il était évident qu'elle considérait Arthur comme son propre frère, même si elle refusait à l'admettre. Elle ne pouvait pas lui dire qu'il devait respecter les roturiers, il ne l'écouterait jamais, et cela la laissait dans une impression de dilemme. Comment faire si elle ne pouvait pas lui dire directement ?

Il regarda au bas du cou de son cheval, secouant sa tête et faisant sortir un seul rire. Quand elle leva les yeux vers lui, il expliqua.

"Vous me demandez de faire quelque chose que j'ai toujours décidé de faire, et je pense que j'essaye toujours madame. J'ai déjà réussi à lui faire accepter les changement que j'ai fait sur sa nourriture, et il ne m'a pas jeté en prison pour lui avoir fait du chantage pour le faire sortir du lit ce matin en menaçant de jeter le remède de Gaius contre le mal de tête par une de ses fenêtres."

Morgane le fixa, son expression passant de la surprise à l'hilarité.

"Maintenant, c'est juste magnifique… Si seulement je pouvais le taquiner à propos de ça sans que cela ne te cause du tort. Tu peux continuer à essayer de faire rentrer cela dans sa boite crânienne, et en retour je peux m'assurer que ta période de probation se déroule sans accrocs. Toutes les plaintes du chef du personnel, des serviteurs essayant de te faire des histoires pendant celle-ci, auront disparues de tous les registres. C'est traditionnellement le rôle de la femme du roi de gérer la bonne marche des choses dans le château jour après jour, mais puisque qu'il n'y a pas de reine, cela m'incombe plus ou moins, je dois garder un œil sur ça. Tu comprends ?"

Maintenant, c'était un coup de chance pur et absolu, ou cela pouvait juste être un coup du destin pour lui faire comprendre d'une autre manière ou pour l'aider à rester là où il devait être. Il hocha la tête en signe d'acquiescement, lui souriant en retour de la gratitude qu'elle lui offrait, avant que Gwen ne l'assaille de question a propos de sa maison avant qu'il ne vienne à Camelot. Le reste de la courte promenade fut beaucoup plus détendue, même si son arrière train lui faisait mal à la fin…Juste dommage qu'il ne réalise pas combien cela avait rendu ses jambes raides, quand il arriva derrière les écuries d'Arthur, le prince les attendait.

Il regarda son serviteur dès qu'il s'arrêta, attendant simplement que quelque chose se passe et surement… il se passa quelque chose. Merlin manqua la descente de la selle et réussit à atterrir sur les fesses juste devant lui.

Arthur rit, roulant des yeux.

"Et je vois que tu es juste comme j'espérais que tu sois."

Morgane le regarda en guise de réprobation.

"Laissez-le, Arthur, il a très bien fait pour sa première promenade. Donnez-lui quelques semaines de pratique et il ne vous causera plus de soucis lors de la patrouille."

"Oui, bien, je le croirais quand je le verrais. Viens Merlin, rentrons. Tu es en retard pour préparer mon diner. "

Il tourna les talons et s'en alla, Merlin donnant un regard plein de sous-entendus à Morgane avant de suivre ses pas après ce quelle déclara.

"Je vais veiller à ce que ton cheval soit mis à l'étable. Tu dois garder ton cher prince heureux"

Il lui donna un dernier signe de tête avant de se dépêcher de rejoindre Arthur. Cette semaine devenait étrange par moment.

Derrière lui, Morgane enleva la selle de son cheval et prit consciencieusement les rennes du cheval hongrois qui n'avait pas de problèmes avec elle, quel qu'ils puissent être, sa servante l'aidant en regardant Merlin s'éloigner.

"Alors que pensez-vous de lui ?"

Morgane lui jeta un regard avec une ironie désabusée et amusement.

"Je pense que l'avoir dans les parages devrait être intéressant… ou au pire le voir conduire Arthur hors des limites sera divertissant."

Gwen gloussa.

"Je pense que tout va aller bien… il y a quelque chose chez lui qui fait que je pense que tout ira bien."

Ce fut en résistant à l'envie de marcher un peu les jambes arquées que Merlin arriva aux appartements de Gaius, portant la seconde paire de botte de Arthur, celle-ci avaient besoin d'être nettoyées par lui. Son gardien n'était pas là, probablement parti faire sa ronde de l'après-midi, et il était temps de considérer l'accueil enthousiaste que le chien statue décida de donner à son maître.

Merlin fut forcé de laisser tomber les bottes, libérant ses mains pour arrêter le chien d'un geste avant qu'il puisse lui lancer la balle pour qu'il coure de sa chambre et tout en travers de la salle principale. Il remuait la queue comme un fou à son retour, et il pouvait assumer que son idée qu'un chien amical devait agir comme il le souhaitait avec lui du le fait qu'il était son créateur. Il était juste chanceux que la chose ne semble pas baver.

Il retourna à sa chambre pour nettoyer les bottes en utilisant la magie tandis qu'il déplaçait son tabouret devant sa porte et s'asseyait dessus. Il ne pouvait pas risquer que Gaius n'entre dans sa chambre et ne voit une brosse nettoyer une botte qui flottait dans les airs.

Assis là, appuyé contre la porte, il commença à tourner les pages de son livre d'enchantements pendant que le chien le regardait. Plusieurs essais plus tard, et il continuait toujours de le regarder, maintenant avec sa tête inclinée dans une apparente fascination pour ses expressions d'efforts à les lancer.

Jetant un regard aux bottes maintenant nettoyées, Merlin grimaça quand il réalisa qu'il était presque en retard et usa rapidement du livre pour chercher un dernier enchantement à essayer pour l'instant.

Il pointa du doigt le chien et déclara autoritairement.

« Ic agensende tu be swefn ! »

Le chien resta la, la tête penchée, avant de doucement s'incliner latéralement en dehors du lit et d'atterrir sur le sol…pour commencer à ronfler.

Merlin regarda le se sentir tout à fait décontracté. Tout ce qu'il avait réussi à faire c'était de le faire tomber endormi. Il se leva de son tabouret et sorti le livre de sa cachette, prit le temps de donner au chien un coup de pied avant de saisir les bottes et la brosse dans les airs et laisser le chien à sa sieste. Il allait juste réessayer plus tard.

~(-)~

À suivre…


	12. Comment ne pas impressionner un prince 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.**

**Et voilà le dernier chapitre de cette partie, publié en temps et en heure.  
**

**Traduit par Sabricotte, la semaine prochaine, nouvel épisode traduit par Crystal14.  
**

**Abeille.  
**

**~(-)~**

Chapitre 12 : Comment ne pas impressionner un prince Partie 3

Paperasserie, paperasserie, paperasserie, s'il y avait bien un inconvénient à devenir prince, c'était le fait qu'à partir du moment où il avait eu ses vingt ans, son père avait commencé à lui déléguer certaines tâches.

Arthur soupira en feuilletant la petite pile de rapports. Il savait que quand il arriverait à l'âge de 21 ans dans quelque mois, et qu'il serait couronné prince, il devrait commencer à s'investir plus… Mais cela ne changeait pas le fait qu'il était toujours assis là depuis deux heures en essayant de décider comment il pourrait répondre à ça et passer les informations sur ces choses. Devait-t-il écrire un résumé de ce qu'ils contenaient et comment ils devaient être traitées, ou donner un simple rapport verbal à son père. Il jonglait avec ce dilemme depuis la première fois où on lui avait confié ces tâches, et son père avait semblé indifférent à ses efforts en tout les cas.

Cela commençait à devenir frustrant.

Cet enchainement de pensées fut brisé quand il y eu un léger tapement à la porte et, quand Merlin entra portant une brassée de bois à mettre dans l'étagère pour le feu. Il observa Arthur à son bureau et voyant son expression frustrée, leva les sourcils en demandant.

"Quelque chose vous contrarie Sire ?"

Arthur commença à sourciller, l'agacement commençant à s'ajouter à sa frustration.

"Comme si tu pouvais comprendre comment traiter ces rapports. Tout ce que j'ai à faire c'est de les lire, trouver une solution, et ensuite informer mon père de comment nous pourrions les mettre en œuvre."

"Alors pourquoi avez-vous l'expression de quelqu'un qui veut se jeter par la fenêtre ? "

"Merlin !"

Le serviteur grimaça tandis qu'Arthur se trouvait à demi-assis sur sa chaise mais ne rajouta pas d'autre commentaire.

"Ai-je raison de penser que peu importe la façon de reporter ses informations, le roi ne semble jamais intéressé ?"

Arthur fit une pause avant de commencer une nouvelle réprimande, pour que Merlin puisse prendre cela comme s'il avait raison.

"S'il vous a confié cela, alors c'est évident qu'il les a déjà lus. Il veut probablement de vous que vous les résolviez sans avoir besoin sans cesse de son approbation. Comment pourrait-il savoir quelle sorte de roi vous serez, et de quoi vous avez besoin pour progresser, si vous continuez à lui demander de vous tenir la main ?"

"Merlin… la ferme !"

"Oui, votre altesse."

Arthur foudroya Merlin du regard, qui avait cette minuscule lueur de provocation dans ses yeux à nouveau. Comment diable un serviteur, dès qu'il entrait dans la pièce, détectait quelque chose qui aurait dû être si évident pour lui ? s'occuper de la paperasserie devenait frustrant. Merlin devenait frustrant.

Il se sentit un peu mieux l'instant d'après, lorsque le serviteur agit avec maladresse et laissa tomber la moitié du bois par terre au lieu de le mettre dans l'étagère. Il se serait amusé habituellement à la vue de ce spectacle, s'il n'y avait pas eu quelques instants plus tard la porte qui s'était ouverte et le roi qui avait traversé la pièce.

Merlin devint rigide une seconde par réaction, essayant hâtivement de retrouver les dernières pièces de bois avant de se tenir debout et de saluer le roi. Il les mit ensuite dans l'étagère, salua encore une fois, et quitta vite la pièce pour leur donner le l'intimité et força Arthur à ne pas rire de sa réaction.

Au contraire il tourna son attention vers son père, hochant la tête en guise de salutation.

"Puis-je vous aider Père ?"

Uther s'approcha de la table où était assis son fils, les yeux repérant les papiers dispersés.

"Que fais-tu avec ces rapports ?"

Arthur les regarda, pour se dire qu'il avait déjà toutes les solutions, avant de reporter son regard vers son père. Le roi avait fait des visites comme celles-ci assez souvent ces derniers temps, et habituellement il le quittait avec un brève signe de tête. Mais cette fois la réponse fut un peu différente.

"Tout va bien sire. Elles seront toutes traitées demain dans le milieu de matinée."

"Pas de rapport pour moi ? "

Arthur resta silencieux pendant un moment, se souvenant de ce que son impertinent serviteur avait dit, ensuite il répondit.

"Non sire. Il m'est apparu qu'en m'envoyant ces tâches vous souhaitez voir comment je suis capable de me débrouiller seul. Je vous donnerais mon rapport une fois que j'aurais tout traité, et attendrais vos approbations ou vos critiques."

Le roi le regarda un long moment, avant de pencher la tête et de sourire avec un sentiment de fierté. C'était la première fois qu'Arthur montrait une réelle attention de sa part à propos de ces choses.

"Bien. Je suis impatient de recevoir tes rapports alors. Comme pour les autres tâches, je viendrais te demander comment ton nouveau serviteur se révèle être. Je sais que vous étiez loin d'être heureux quand je l'ai nommé à cette place."

Et c'était la question, comment répondre à ça ? Devait-il dire que son nouveau serviteur était terrible et inutile, ou devrait-il être honnête ? Et bien il avait une dette envers Merlin, du fait que le roi soit content à présent qu'il ait réalisé pourquoi il lui avait donné ces rapports à traiter.

Arthur tapota ses doigts d'une main sur son bureau, pensant à ce qu'il allait répondre.

"Il n'est pas aussi bon que Bern, pas encore, mais cela est dû au fait qu'il soit nouveau dans ce travail. Jusqu'à présent ses performances ont été plus qu'acceptables. Pour être honnête, étant donné qu'il soit nouveau dans la ville et venant d'un minuscule village reculé, j'attendais de lui qu'il soit analphabète et manquant de compétences pour gérer toutes les tâches qu'il y a ici. Quand je lui ai demandé s'il était vraiment capable de lire, il m'a informé que sa mère lui avait appris."

Uther haussa les sourcils de surprise.

« Sa mère ? Si elle connait Gaius, était-elle une élève ? »

Arthur secoua la tête.

"Non. Apparemment, elle a servi comme femme de chambre dans le château du roi de Herwen pendant un moment. "

La surprise du roi devint plus évidente à la mention du roi décédé.

"Eh bien quelle surprise, plus que bonne. Avant sa mort, le roi Herwen était un homme de loi et de morale. Tous son personnel était entrainés à maintenir le plus haut degré, il s'en assurait, donc peut-être que certains ont été instruits."

Il fit une pause, tous deux réfléchirent et semblèrent être contents.

"Je l'espère, car si c'est le cas, tu peux t'attendre à avoir un valet loyal sans nul doute. Le roi Herwen avait beaucoup d'égard pour les serviteurs qui jurait fidélité à ceux qu'ils servaient…. Mais il peut se vanter d'avoir un tel contact, ainsi que son contact avec Gaius, s'il devait rester inférieur aux normes d'ici les trois prochaines semaines, et tu seras libre de réengager ton ancien domestique à sa position. Il a gagné la récompense d'avoir la chance de te servir, mais s'il n'est pas capable de faire son travail, alors cela ne veut pas dire qu'il doit le garder. »

Le comportement du roi devint sérieux quand il dit cela, Arthur secoua la tête en signe de compréhension.

"Je garderai cela en tête père."

Uther hocha la tête et quitta la chambre, ferma la porte derrière lui devant Arthur et murmura à lui-même :

"Mais je pense que j'ai déjà vu ces signes de loyauté dont je vous ai déjà parlé."

Il s'assit en silence, réfléchissant toujours, jusqu'à ce que Merlin revienne un court instant plus tard avec le repas du soir. Le serviteur était nerveux comme jamais, mais il se détendit quand il réalisa que le roi n'était plus présent. Ensuite il se dirigea vers la table et posa le plateau, jetant un regard au prince qui le regardait avec une expression illisible.

"Y a-t-il autre chose que je puisse faire Sire ? "

Arthur continuait de le dévisager, le silence devenant gênant jusqu'à ce qu'il ne se penche en arrière sur sa chaise et qu'il ne parle enfin.

"J'ai une question Merlin. Je sais que tu as dit que ta mère a servi le roi Herwen comme femme de chambre, mais qu'a-t-elle appris d'autre chez lui ? "

L'expression de Merlin changea en un petit froncement de sourcil, perplexe au motif de sa question.

"Elle m'a juste appris des choses sur comment respecter ses supérieurs, mais également attendre du respect et de la courtoisie en retour. Sur comment il était un roi bon et juste, que n'importe quel serviteur qui serait coupable de trahison pour lui et les autres nobles…serait traqués par les autres membres du personnel jusqu'à ce qu'il éprouve des regrets et ne travaille dur pour regagner la confiance perdue."

Arthur se raidit de surprise.

" Ils peuvent faire renvoyer un serviteur de son travail ?"

Merlin haussa les épaules, expliquant.

"Eh bien, pas renvoyer, mais rendre les choses plus pénibles pour lui. Lui parler seulement quand on doit, refuser de l'assister sur certaines choses. C'était comme ça que les choses se faisaient, et ma mère me disait que cela arrivait parfois."

Il se redressa, citant une chose qu'elle lui avait dite une fois.

"La loyauté gagne le respect, la trahison gagne la honte, et le repentir gagne le pardon. La justice et la vérité sont des choses dont tu dois te souvenir. "

Il commença à sourire, un peu triste.

"C'était la devise du roi Herwen, ses croyances, et je me souviens qu'il a gardé son personnel dans une très belle position jusqu'à ce que Cendred change tout quand j'avais sept ans. Maintenant, le royaume est juste un endroit où les gens se cramponnent à ces idéaux, certains ont abandonné et le reste a décidé de saisir ce qu'ils peuvent avec ce qu'ils peuvent. Même si cela veut dire voler quelqu'un d'aussi mauvais qu'ils ne le sont eux-mêmes. "

Il s'écarta de la table, se tenant debout devant le paravent pour poser la chemise de nuit d'Arthur et jeta un œil sur les vêtements de demain. Pendant que le prince se murait dans le silence, se sentant un peu mal à l'aise et humilié et ne voulant pas admettre qu'il avait mangé toute la nourriture que Merlin avait apporté. Comme Merlin le disait, son village était l'un d'eux où s'accrochaient encore les idéaux de ce grand roi, maintenant mort… et il avait nommé Ealdor, 'le village du retour aux sources'. Ce village fut probablement plus proche d'être civilisé par les règles de Camelot que par celles de Cendred. Merlin le surprenait une fois de plus, en révélant que sa mère avait effectivement transmis les valeurs de la cour du roi Herwen. Et quelles valeurs.

S'il voulait gagner le respect de Merlin, et bien le serviteur devait attendre de lui que sa loyauté lui soit retournée avec gentillesse. Merlin ne voudrait jamais servir et admirer un homme qui voudrait le jeter sans sentiments ni hésitation, et avec ça dans la tête, Arthur se sortit lui-même de sa rêverie. Même si Merlin tombait en dessous des standard requis, est-ce que cela valait le retour de l'ennuyeux et asservi Bern ? Il n'était pas sûr. Merlin pouvait être ennuyeux, mais les choses avaient été un peu plus intéressantes que la semaine dernière, et l'idée de trahir Merlin en restant les bras croisés lui avait déjà prouvé qu'il avait juste l'impression d'avoir tort.

"La trahison gagne la honte."

Cette pensée le ramena à l'action, et il aboya presque ces ordres, en réaction à sa confusion extérieure.

"Prépare mon lit et tu peux disposer. Assure-toi d'être à l'heure demain. Je suis supposé voir Sire Tarven dans la matinée et tu te dois de le remercier pour avoir apporté ce cheval."

Merlin se tourna pour lui faire face, secouant la tête mais ne disant pas un mot. Il avait l'air de réaliser qu'Arthur avait trop de choses en tête pour pouvoir penser à cela en paix. Après avoir remonté les couvertures sur le lit, il alla à la table et ramassa le plateau avec les assiettes et les coupes vides, se dirigea vers la porte en faisant en sorte que rien ne tombe en avançant.

La coupe commença à glisser hors du plateau, et Merlin se força de résister à son instinct de la stopper avec la magie à cause de la présence d'Arthur. Au lieu de cela il essaya d'équilibrer le plateau avec une main, usant l'autre pour attraper la coupe quand elle bascula sur le bord.

Elle tomba misérablement, Arthur regarda la coupe de métal tomber suivie par le plateau, ce qui conduisit Merlin à mettre le pied dessus, à glisser et à atterrir la tête le première sur le mur à côté de la porte. Il s'assit par terre pendant un moment, sonné par l'impact, avant de remettre tout sur le plateau et de se dépêcher de sortir.

Arthur le regarda avec étonnement, perplexe… le même idiot maladroit qui un moment plus tôt lui a donné le discours le plus direct que lui, Arthur, n'avait jamais entendu ? Sur la loyauté, l'expiation, et comment il pensait appliquer ces règles à tous le monde, même envers les serviteurs et les nobles ? Cela était risible qu'une simple phrase inoubliable tourne en boucle dans la tête. 'La loyauté gagne le respect, la traitrise gagne la honte et l'expiation gagne le pardon'. Dix mots courts qui avaient fait tombé toutes les idées reçues à propos des nobles et des roturiers. Dix mots qui avaient été la pierre angulaire des lois de Herwen, et avaient été la source probable de la fidélité qui avait couté la vie de chaque personne dans son château la nuit fatidique où il était mort. Ils auraient pu prendre la fuite, mais au lieu de cela, ils avaientchoisis de se battre jusqu'au dernier homme, en essayant de le sauver lui et son royaume. Du moins c'était ce que ceux qui avaient été témoin de l'incendie du château avaient cru, fait qui lui avait été enseigné par l'un de ses tuteurs. Les bons rois sont respectés par leur peuple, les bons rois sont aimés d'eux.

Perturbé par la tournure de ses pensées qui arrivaient, pensées qui, avant de rencontrer Merlin ne lui avaient jamais traversé l'esprit. Arthur se mit debout et se prépara pour aller au lit. Merlin était un idiot maladroit, et pourtant, en à peine une semaine, il avait affiché des moments de sagesse et de perspicacité qu'il en était à peine croyable. Et c'était encore plus incroyable pour lui, c'est que tout ceci avait un sens parfaitement logique.

C'était une pensée difficile à avaler.

~(-)~

Frottant sa tête là où il s'était cogné sur le mur d'Arthur, Merlin grimaça pendant qu'il allait aux cuisines rapporter le plateau et retourner à sa chambre. Ne pas être capable d'utiliser la magie librement était tellement frustrant, considérant spécialement le fait qu'il aurait pu attraper cette coupe aisément avec la magie. Au moins une chose de bien en sortait de cet accident : une idée pour comment faire avec le chien.

Merlin soupira, il s'en voulait pour ne pas s'être rendu compte de l'évidence. Dire à un animal de pierre de dormir ne le ferait pas redevenir pierre. De la pierre était de la pierre, comme le mur qu'il avait percuté, et il se demandait comment arranger ça alors qu'il avait besoin d'utiliser un enchantement qui rendrait au chien sa forme d'origine… un morceau de roche sculpté.

Gaius leva les yeux quand il entra, notant immédiatement la bosse formée au dessus de son sourcil. Il alla vers ses potions pour prendre un flacon de baume qu'il utilisait pour les bleus, indiquant au jeune homme de s'asseoir pour qu'il puisse le guérir.

"Et comment t'es-tu fait ça ?"

Merlin grogna.

"Je me suis fait passer moi-même pour un idiot aux yeux d'Arthur, j'ai trébuché et suis parti tout droit dans le mur à côté de la porte. "

Une ecchymose sortait, il se leva et se dirigea vers la chambre dont le chien était défendu de sortir, ce qui lui permit de l'accueillir avant qu'il ne l'évite et ne revienne de la chambre avec son livre d'enchantements.

"N'auriez-vous pas une idée de où je pourrais trouver une formule qui pourrait transformer quelque chose qui était auparavant de la pierre, pour le faire redevenir pierre. J'ai essayé des enchantements pour qu'il retourne « dormir », mais je pense que je devrais chercher après quelque chose un peu plus littéral "

Gaius accepta le livre que lui tendait Merlin, s'assit et commença à le feuilleter.

"En effet, beaucoup d'enchantements simples sont très littéraux. Ce qui rend les enchantements plus compliqués est le fait que le sorcier est obligé d'essayer d'expliquer l'idée dans les incantations, au lieu d'instructions claires. Beaucoup de difficultés surgissent lorsqu'ils doivent aussi maintenir leur idée dans leur esprit pendant qu'ils la récitent. Chaque simple mot peut faire beaucoup de choses différentes, selon les pensées qui les accompagnent."

Merlin regarda par-dessus son épaule, regardant les pages se tourner.

"Donc vous savez ce que je peux utiliser. "

Gaius hocha la tête.

"Peut-être. Tiens. Essaye cela. Tu as besoin de substituer le premier mot par le mot pierre. C'est une incantation d'un sort de guérison largement applicable mais surtout redondant, où celui qui la récite pense directement l'idée de la guérison de la maladie qu'ils spécifient dans leur tête. Il y a bon nombre de formules qui font un meilleur travail de guérison, mais si tu prends les mots littéralement, et remplace le premier mot avec « Stan », il va fonctionner uniquement pour ce que tu veux."

Merlin lut la ligne qu'il pointa, l'air un peu incertain.

"Vous voulez que j'utilise un sort de guérison pour retransformer le chien en statue ?"

Le médecin soupira d'exaspération.

"C'est seulement un sort de guérison si tu le vois comme ça dans ta tête. Utilise les mots et tourne les dans ton sens. L'ancienne langue peut être un langage que tu peux utiliser pour appeler la magie, mais ce sont juste des mots. Les mots à eux seuls ne veulent rien dire, c'est le désir de l'enchanteur qui détermine si les mots ont du pouvoir ou pas. Au sens propre, ils ne font rien. Maintenant, pointe du doigt le chien et dit 'Stan tu bist, ic edstatoele tu'.En te concentrant sur ton esprit et ton désir de le retransformer en statue."

Sa pupille continua de le regarder un peu sceptique, mais fit un signe vers le chien tout de même. Une fois que le chien fut assis, le regardant plutôt malheureusement comme si il savait ce qu'il allait lui faire, il grimaça un peu et le pointa du doigt.

"Désolé…Stan tu bist, ic edstaoele tu."

Le chien laissa échapper un dernier gémissement pitoyable, avant qu'il ne se changea à nouveau en statue. Une fois encore c'était la statue qu'il avait emprunté dans la cour, et il pouvait seulement se tenir debout choqué.

"Est-ce que cela a vraiment marché ? Je jure, la magie est folle. Permuter un seul mot et donner à la formule magique une signification différente. »

Gaius ferma le livre, et le lui remit.

"Et bien, tu ferais mieux de t'habituer à cela si tu veux devenir un grand sorcier. Il y aura des moments où tu auras besoin d'un enchantement qui ne se trouve pas dans ce livre. Dans ces circonstances, comme maintenant, tu pourras créer le tiens."

Merlin accepta le livre, avant de pointer du doigt le chien.

"Bebeode pe arisan cwicum "

La statue se rechangea en chien, avant de devenir fou de joie et de le suivre dans sa chambre avec sa queue remuant de contentement. Pendant que Gaius regardait.

"Pourquoi as-tu fait cela ? "

Merlin sorti de sa chambre, parti remettre le livre à sa place.

"Si vous pensez que je vais ramener cette statue dans la cour alors que je peux la faire y aller elle-même, alors vous devez plaisanter. "

" Ah."

Il alla en premier vers la porte, le chien statue le suivant, et prit l'escalier en spirale tout le long jusque la base de la tour. À partir de là, avec juste un petit peu de jugeote il se faufila, il atteignit la porte de la cour centrale où le piédestal de la statue du chien se tenait.

Il attendit jusqu'à ce que le dernier serviteur regagnant sa maison pour la nuit soit passé à travers le lieu ouvert, et que les gardes prennent leur poste de nuit qui dieu merci était hors de vue de la position de la statue. Avec le ciel totalement noir maintenant, Merlin atteignit la place et caressa le chien une dernière fois…il devait l'admettre, il était très facile de s'occuper de lui tant il était de nature joyeuse, il était tenté de le garder. Mais cela serait trop risqué, et quelqu'un pourrait éventuellement s'apercevoir que ce n'était pas un chien normal.

« Et bien, je suppose que c'est ça. Tu va devoir retourner monter la garde à l'extérieur de cette porte à nouveau. Allez, assit-toi sur le piédestal. Le chien baissa les oreilles, fit ce qu'on lui demanda et jeta un dernier regard désespéré avant qu'il ne prononce les mots qui devrait le faire redevenir pierre.

"Stan tu bist, ic edstaoele tu"

Merlin se retourna et se dirigea à l'intérieur du château, vers la chambre de Gaius, ne prêtant pas attention à ce qui se passait, alors que, tandis qu'il passait prés de la porte où un garde était posté, il fronça les sourcils…pensant qu'il avait entendu le faible grognement d'un chien avant de hausser les épaules et de continuer son chemin.

~(-)~

Le matin suivant était ensoleillé et clair, un temps parfait pour le voyage, pour les chevaliers et leurs serviteurs sur le départ. Ni Merlin ni Arthur ne remarquèrent le regard idiot de la statue de chien, ni le ton embarrassé du sorcier maladroit lorsqu'il remercia Tarven pour le cheval.

Le chevalier sourit à cet effort, secouant la tête en approbation.

"Donc, avez-vous décidé d'un nom pour lui ? Considérant que tu es la première personne en dehors de son entraineur à le monter, je pense que tu en as le droit, même si ce droit vous revient monseigneur.à"

Merlin se senti un peu gêné quand trois paires d'yeux le regardaient, hésitant avant de faire sa réponse.

"Je pensais l'appeler 'Bitan'… Puisque cela ressemble à 'pincer' et il pince les gens qu'il n'aime pas "

Arthur se renfrogna à cette remarque, considérant qu'il était l'une de ces personnes, pendant que Tarven souriait un peu. Si seulement le prince avait su que Bitan était un mot de l'ancienne religion et qui signifiait 'mordre avec les dents'. Le nom ne sonnait pas juste comme « pincer », c'est ce qu'il voulait dire.

"Je pense que c'est un bon prénom pour un bon cheval. Bien de fois Ulwin a donné des noms ridicules à tous ses chevaux, donc c'est intéressant d'avoir un nom avec un peu d'humour derrière."

Il tourna les talons et monta le cheval, hochant la tête vers Arthur.

"Jusqu'à votre prochaine rencontre, Sire, Je vous souhaite bonne santé…peut-être que la prochaine fois que nous combattrons ensemble l'un contre l'autre dans un tournois, je serais le seul à gagner."

Arthur rit et sourit.

« Eh bien, nous verrons ».

Tarven et son serviteur tournèrent les talons et partirent, Merlin et Arthur les regardèrent jusqu'à ce que ce dernier ne fronce les sourcils vers le premier.

"Bien, pourquoi restes-tu là à attendre ? Aller, va travailler sur tes corvées ou tu vas être en retard pour ta leçon de cheval... et cette fois, je viens avec toi. "

Merlin grimaça à cette idée, mais sembla se résigner tout de même. Il espérait avoir eu un peu plus de pratique avant de faire une vraie promenade aux côtés d'Arthur. Cette fois-ci, il allait encore se faire passer pour un idiot.

Plonger la tête la première sur la tête du cheval lorsque vous êtes en selle n'est pas la meilleure façon d'impressionner un prince.

~(-)~

À suivre…


	13. La marque de Nimueh - Partie 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.**

**Chapitre traduit par Crystal 14  
**

**Je me rend compte qu'en fait, c'est plus simple pour moi de poster le jeudi, donc dorénavant je posterai ce jour-là … ça évitera de me faire penser que je suis en retard. ;)  
**

**Sur ce, Bonne lecture.  
**

**Abeille**

**~(-)~**

Chapitre 13 : La marque de Nimueh Partie 1

Des mains gracieuses moulaient de l'argile. Un joli visage dont les yeux fixaient sur cette œuvre. Mais la beauté envoutante de la femme s'évanouit pour laisser la place à une expression obscure lorsqu'elle plaça la créature à l'intérieur d'un gros œuf qu'elle verrouilla ... en murmurant des mots de sorcellerie vers l'objet tandis que le cœur de la bête argileuse ne commence à battre.

Elle plongea l'œuf dans l'eau en le regardant couler tout en sachant que son pouvoir le mènerait à l'endroit où elle le désirait…. La source de l'eau de Camelot ...

~(-)~

"Vous devez souvent faire ça?"

"Non, pas particulièrement."

Le médecin et son assistant marchèrent à travers les rues de la ville basse tirant une charrette empruntée aux écuries du château. Les paroles étaient dirigées vers l'homme étendu mort dans la rue, et ils étaient en route pour venir le chercher afin de déterminer la cause du décès. Gaius semblait calme sur le sujet. Il pensait probablement que c'était quelque chose d'aussi simple qu'une crise cardiaque.

Les habitants de la ville les regardaient passer, la plupart ignorait ce qui s'était passé, Attirés par une curiosité morbide, les habitants affluèrent lorsqu'ils arrivèrent sur le site. Un regard désapprobateur de Gaius les fit s'écarter à leur passage. Son expression traduisait qu'ils devaient avoir plus de respect pour les morts. Ils se dispersèrent rapidement, permettant au médecin de retourner son attention vers l'homme à plat ventre sur le sol.

Il s'agenouilla à côté de lui s'emparant d'un poignet pour vérifier le pouls tandis que Merlin regarda nerveusement.

"Vous n'avez pas peur?"

Gaius suspendit son examen pour le regarder.

"De quoi?"

"Vous pourriez être contaminé."

Gaius secoua la tête.

"Je suis le médecin de la Cour, Merlin. C'est mon métier."

Il baissa le ton de sa voix en s'assurant que personne n'entendait.

"D'ailleurs, le fait que j'étais autrefois un sorcier me protège de certaines maladies. La plupart du temps, il n'y a rien à craindre."

Il tendit la main pour rouler le mort sur le dos et fut déconcerté par ce qu'il découvrit. Le visage de l'homme était tout blanc, veiné de bleu, avec des yeux blancs braqués sur eux. Merlin était tout aussi interloqué.

"Vous disiez?"

Rapidement, Gaius pointa du doigt à Merlin la couverture qu'ils avaient dans leur panier.

"Les gens ne doivent pas voir ça. Ils vont paniquer."

~(-)~

Merlin récupéra la couverture puis couvrit le corps de l'homme. Puis saisissant chacun un poignet, ils soulevèrent tant bien que mal le corps sur le chariot ensuite ils se dirigèrent tranquillement vers le château. Se dépêcher pouvait attirer l'attention et en ce moment, ils désiraient que les habitants pensent à une mort normale. Sur le chemin du retour au château, quelques personnes s'étaient approchées d'eux pour dire qu'ils avaient des proches qui étaient malades et à chaque fois, une étrange pâleur qui provoqua chez le médecin une angoisse.

Il les écarta de leur chemin en leur promettant qu'il viendrait voir leur proche malade dès qu'il pourrait avant de jeter un regard inquiet à son assistant.

Soucieux, Merlin fronça les sourcils.

"Vous pensez que c'est la même chose que lui ?"

"On dirait mais sincèrement j'en doute."

Ils atteignirent les portes du château. Ils passèrent avec le chariot en jetant à peine un coup d'œil aux gardes. C'était facile ou l'aurait été s'il n'y avait pas eu une voix derrière eux qui les interpella.

"Bonjour, Merlin!"

Un bouquet à la main, Gwen détourna son regard sur le chariot.

"Que faites-vous?"

Merlin se mit devant le chariot l'empêchant de regarder.

"Hum, on déplace quelque chose."

"On dirait que c'est lourd."

Il regarda Gwen par-dessus son épaule tandis que Gaius veillait à ce que personne d'autre ne s'intéresse au chariot.

"C'est rien."

Il changea de sujet en remarquant les fleurs.

"Quelqu'un t'a apporté des fleurs?"

Elle secoua la tête en souriant.

"Oh non. Tu en veux une? Une violette? Le violet te va bien... Non pas que le rouge ne te convienne pas."

Merlin accepta la branche de fleur qu'elle lui tendait et le mit rapidement dans le foulard à son cou.

"Merci, eh bien, euh ... à plus tard."

"Au revoir."

Il sourit et se retourna vers la charrette. Inconsciente de sa cargaison macabre, Gaius et Merlin la laissèrent là. Gwen continua son chemin et se dirigea vers les appartements de Morgane. La pupille du roi sourit joyeusement quand sa femme de chambre lui offrit les fleurs ignorant les horreurs qui allaient bientôt arriver dans la ville.

Au laboratoire, Merlin se tenait à côté de son mentor. Le vieil homme se pencha sur le cadavre et le scruta à l'aide d'une loupe.

"Je n'ai jamais rien vu de tel auparavant."

Merlin était préoccupé en regardant le mort nerveusement.

"Est-ce une sorte de peste?"

"Non, je crains que cela ne soit pas naturel."

Gaius fronça les sourcils.

"Mais qui possède un tel pouvoir?"

Son assistant réagit avec surprise.

"Vous croyez que la magie en est la cause?"

"Merlin!"

Au seuil de la porte, Arthur les interrompit en criant. Merlin se précipita et entrouvrit la porte avant qu'il ne puisse entrer et un sourire d'excuse sur son visage.

"J'arrive. Désolé, je suis en retard."

Arthur croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine.

"Ne t'en fais pas, j'ai l'habitude.»

Il baissa les yeux et remarqua la branche de fleurs violettes dans le foulard de Merlin captant son regard. Merlin comprit et se hâta de les retirer.

"Oh, Gwen. Elle me l'a donné."

Arthur se tourna s'éloignant pour descendre les escaliers.

"Dis à Gaius que mon père veut le voir dans la salle du conseil, maintenant."

"Ok."

Merlin se retourna pour regarder dans la pièce.

"Gaius"

"J'ai entendu"

"Pourquoi ne pas vous l'avoir dit lui-même?"

Gaius posa son verre grossissant regardant son assistant d'un air réprobateur.

"Parce que c'est comme ça, tu es son serviteur."

"S'il savait qui j'étais et ce que j'ai fait pour lu..."

Gaius lui coupa la parole attrapant la couverture.

"Tu serais un serviteur mort. Bien, couvre ça.»

Merlin le regarda fixement.

"Hé, je ne suis pas votre serviteur."

Gaius lui tendit le bout de la couverture.

"Non, tu es mon esclave. Allez ! Dépêches-toi !"

Gaius ramassa son sac à médicaments et ils se hâtèrent vers la salle. Un soupçon d'inquiétude envahit leur esprit sur le sujet de cette convocation. L'inquiétude céda aux sentiments d'angoisse de terreur quand ils entrèrent dans la salle du conseil. Ils furent accueillis par des regards d'un certain membre de la cour réunie autour du corps d'un serviteur mort.

Gaius se mit à genoux à côté de lui et l'examina de plus près mais la pâleur clairement visible et les veines bleues lui indiquèrent la cause du décès. Debout devant son trône, Uther le regarda .Il était agacé comme le reste des nobles présents dans la salle.

"Que lui est–il arrivé?"

Gaius leva les yeux vers lui.

"Je l'ignore, Sire. C'est le second cas que j'ai vu aujourd'hui. Et à partir des premières informations de ceux qui ont connu la première victime, il est tombé malade hier. Des habitants m'ont accosté à mon retour. Peut-être est-ce d'autres cas. J'en saurais un peu plus lorsque j'irai les voir. "

Le roi fronça le sourcil.

"Pourquoi ne m'avoir pas prévenu ?"

Gaius se leva.

"Je venais à peine de trouver la première victime, Sire, et j'essayais de trouver la cause."

"Et quelles sont vos conclusions?"

"Je ne pense pas qu'il faille se précipiter. La méthode scientifique est longue."

Uther arqua profondément ses sourcils. Il savait que son médecin s'était montré évasif.

"Qu'est-ce que vous me cachez?"

Gaius grimaça un peu.

"Sire, je n'ai jamais rien vu de tel. Les victimes meurent en vingt-quatre heures, et il semblerait que la maladie se propage rapidement."

"Alors, quelle en est la cause?"

Il y avait un moment d'hésitation, avant de Gaius lui répondit sombrement.

"Je dirais que la cause…. la cause la plus probable ... Est la sorcellerie."

~(-)~

La réaction du roi fut immédiate. Il fit signe à son fils. Arthur était incrédule car à part les deux récentes tentatives d'attaque sur sa vie, il n'avait jamais rencontré de sorcellerie et certainement pas quelque chose d'aussi sauvage que propagation de la maladie.

"Trouve qui a fait ça."

"Oui, père."

"Fouille toutes les habitations de la ville. Double les gardes à toutes les portes et laisse ton serviteur au médecin."

Arthur s'arrêta surpris.

"Merlin?"

Le roi demeura sombre.

"Il a besoin de toute l'aide que nous pouvons lui donner ... Si Gaius a raison, croyez-moi, cette ville sera anéantie ... C'est le genre de magie qui porte atteinte à notre autorité, remet en question tout ce que nous avons fait. Si nous ne pouvons pas contrôler ce fléau, les gens vont se tourner vers la magie. Nous devons trouver ce sorcier, et vite. "

Il s'éloigna. Arthur hocha la tête.

"Oui père."

Il regarda Merlin, toujours les sourcils froncés.

"Je comprends la raison de ton retard."

Merlin hocha la tête.

"Après avoir trouvé la première victime, je savais que c'était important d'aider Gaius à découvrir la cause de sa mort."

Le prince le regarda un long moment, puis soupira.

"Il est bon de savoir que tu as le sens des priorités. Fais tout ce que Gaius te le demande, et tiens-moi informé de vos progrès."

"Oui, sire."

Merlin regarda Arthur quitter la salle tandis que Gaius ordonnait aux deux gardes de retirer le corps de la salle du conseil.

Le prince était ébranlé par tout cela et la colère de Merlin monta à l'idée que ce fléau soit créé par la magie. Ce genre de choses ne changerait rien, ils venaient de le démontrer à Uther devant son peuple ... de prouver que son opinion sur le fait que toute magie était mauvaise.

Il sentit une main sur son épaule, Gaius le conduisant vers la salle. Le médecin devina les pensées de son assistant puis lorsqu'ils furent hors du château, il lui murmura et vérifia les autres victimes éventuelles.

"Je sais que c'est dur, Merlin, mais malheureusement, Uther s'est attiré de nombreux ennemis parmi les parties qui subsistent de la communauté magique. Je crains que sa célébration du vingtième anniversaire de la Purge n'ait suscité leur colère. L'animosité était déjà là, mais maintenant il semble qu'ils soient pleins de rancune par son manque de regrets pour ses actions. "

"Et peut-on les blâmer."

Merlin garda sa voix basse, se méfiant des autres.

"Je n'ai pas connu la Purge. Je suis né après mais toute ma vie, ça a été une ombre sur moi. Je n'ai jamais réalisé jusqu'à mon arrivée ici et je n'ai entendu parler que parce que ma mère m'en a parlé, mais je sais maintenant pourquoi elle a tellement insisté pour que je cache mes pouvoirs. Je n'ai jamais choisi d'être ce que je suis, mais je suis condamné de toute façon. C'est injuste, et ce n'est pas bien. "

Gaius soupira posant une main sur son épaule.

"Je sais, mais tant qu'Uther est le roi, ou à moins qu'il ait un changement de cœur, les choses vont rester comme ça. Nous devons juste espérer qu'Arthur sera différent."

Merlin se tut, pensif.

"Oui, peut-être."

La visite suivante à la ville basse ne fit qu'empirer la frustration de Merlin lorsque les contrôles ont révélé six autres civils au seuil de la mort et un certain nombre d'autres personnes infectées par cette maladie. Quand ils passèrent une nouvelle fois sur leur chemin de retour au château, Gaius avait insisté sur le fait qu'il ne pouvait rien faire pour lui, et avait réprimandé son assistant lorsqu'il suggéra de le guérir avec de la magie. Ce n'était pas le moment d'employer la magie, pas quand Uther en recherchait les signes ... Déjà, ils avaient vu Arthur dans les rues en quête d'indice.

Merlin demeura dans une humeur sombre. Une fois de retour au laboratoire, il passa des choses que lui demandait Gaius, d'un air maussade ou maintint les choses en cas de besoin. Il commença à montrer un intérêt réel lorsque, après avoir réfléchi dans sa chambre pendant un certain temps, il sortit pour trouver Gaius en train d'examiner le contenu d'une fiole.

"Que faites-vous?"

Gaius chauffa le contenu de la fiole sur la bougie puis répondit :

"J'examine le contenu de l'estomac de cet homme."

Merlin le rejoignit, curieux.

"Cela vous dira qui est le responsable ?"

Le médecin secoua la tête avec une grimace.

"Non, mais peut-être la façon dont elle se propage. Ce que je sais... C'est que c'est de la magie noire."

Merlin secoua la tête.

"Pourquoi quelqu'un utiliserait ainsi la magie?"

Gaius posa le flacon et se tourna vers lui.

"La magie corrompt... Ceux qui l'utilisent à leurs propres fins, peuvent être corrompu par elle."

Merlin fronça les sourcils.

"Mais toute la magie n'est pas mauvaise."

Gaius le regarda à nouveau travaillant toujours sur le contenu de la fiole.

"Elle n'est ni bonne ni mauvaise. Ce qui compte, c'est comment tu l'utilises. Au début de la magie, seuls les druides et les Seigneurs Dragons étaient au courant de ses secrets, mais avec le temps ils ont décidé de faire confiance aux non-initiés ... Et alors la magie aida un grand nombre de personnes. C'était une époque de prospérité, mais elle a aussi causé beaucoup de tort entre les mains de ceux qui l'ont détourné. "

Il aurait pu en discuter encore mais la porte s'ouvrit brusquement livrant le passage à plusieurs gardes suivi de près par le prince Arthur.

Il leur ordonna de fouiller la pièce puis il s'adressa au médecin.

"Désolé Gaius, nous fouillons toute la ville."

"Pour quoi faire?"

"Pour trouver le sorcier"

Gaius eut l'air indigné alors qu'un sorcier se tenait près de lui.

"Pourquoi serait-il ici?"

Le prince eut un regard embarrassé.

"Je ne fais que mon travail "

Le médecin fronça les sourcils, satisfait.

"Nous n'avons rien à cacher. Allez-y, cherchez."

Gaius regarda nerveusement Merlin. Arthur posa une question à propos sa pile de papiers et de livres se détournant avec une légère répulsion quand Gaius lui apprit qu'ils étaient l'œuvre de sa vie, dédiée à la découverte de la science. Tout semblait aller bien jusqu'à ce qu'il remarque les escaliers.

"Quel est cette pièce?"

Merlin se retint de déglutir.

"C'est ma chambre"

"Qu'espérerez-vous trouver là-dedans?"

Aux protestations de Gaius, Arthur fit de son mieux pour garder son calme.

"Je recherche du matériel ou des preuves suggérant l'utilisation d'enchantements."

Il se dirigea vers les escaliers et entra dans la chambre. Gaius se tourna vers Merlin et lui chuchota.

"Qu'as-tu fait du livre de magie que je t'ai donné?"

Merlin tressaillit se rappelant qu'il l'avait feuilleté avant de rejoindre Gaius ... Il se trouvait sur le sol à côté de son lit au regard de tous.

"Merlin, viens ici ... Regarde ce que j'ai trouvé."

Gaius et Merlin se figèrent. Ce dernier hésita à monter les escaliers. Quand il entra dans la chambre, Arthur le regarda.

"J'ai trouvé un endroit où tu peux ranger des choses. C'est ce qu'on appelle un placard."

Le cœur battant, le sorcier sourit timidement tandis qu'Arthur ferma la porte du placard et se dirigea vers la table sous la fenêtre. Le commentaire d'Arthur était justifié : un désordre régnait dans sa chambre avec toutes ses choses qui traînaient un peu partout. Par chance, Arthur lui tourna le dos effleurant sa chemise de nuit tout près de son lit et du livre sur le sol. Merlin en profita pour utiliser sa magie.

Arthur resta inconscient de son geste magique puis il se tourna et regarda sous le lit avant de décider qu'il en avait vu assez. Il descendit les marches et pénétra dans la pièce principale. Sur son signal, les gardes se regroupèrent pour sortir puis demanda à Gaius.

"Combien de temps vous faut-il pour trouver un remède?"

Gaius lui répondit, irrité.

"Cela dépend du nombre d'interruptions.»

"Bien sûr, je suis désolé."

Arthur hocha la tête et suivit ses hommes, Gaius ferma la porte derrière eux avant de laisser échapper un soupir de soulagement et se tourna vers son assistant.

"Il faut cacher ce livre."

Merlin secoua la tête.

"Non, il faut l'utiliser. Vous me répétez que ce n'est pas pour jouer des tours stupides. Eh bien, si ce n'est pas le cas, alors à quoi ça sert?"

Gaius secoua la tête.

"Tu veux pratiquer de la magie alors que le roi a lancé une chasse aux sorciers? Es-tu fou?"

Il se retourna ramassant une cuillère sur une des tables.

"Merlin, ta vie est destinée à des choses beaucoup plus importantes."

Son assistant serra les poings. La frustration se lisait dans son expression quand il se mit à marcher.

"Mais si je ne m'entraine pas, alors comment deviendrais-je ce grand sorcier dont vous dites que je serais ?"

Gaius pointa la cuillère vers lui.

"Le temps viendra où tes talents seront reconnus."

"Quand? Combien de temps dois-je attendre?"

"La patience est une vertu, Merlin."

Merlin lui lança un long regard.

"Rester là à rien faire est une vertu?"

"Ton heure viendra."

Merlin fronça les sourcils à ces mots bouillonnant de frustration.

"Je pouvais guérir l'homme que nous avons vu!"

Gaius baissa la cuillère secouant la tête.

"Je sais qu'il est tentant d'utiliser la voie la plus simple Merlin ..."

"Oui, quand on sauve une vie!"

"Sauver une personne est inutile. Nous devons découvrir comment cette maladie se propage!"

Merlin pointa son regard vers de la ville.

"Arthur est là en ce moment à la recherche du sorcier."

"Un sorcier assez puissant pour faire ça ne va pas se trouver dans la ville."

Merlin semblait capituler à ses mots bien que ses émotions étaient encore évidentes. Sa volonté de recourir à la magie était préoccupante pour Gaius ... Qui aurait cru que les exemples du passé des jeunes sorciers mais puissant, qui manquent d'expériences dans cette discipline, étaient presque toujours ceux qui ont mal tourné. Il ne voulait pas que cela se produise à son assistant.

Cependant, Merlin semblait avoir encore assez de bon sens pour écouter son maitre.

"Alors, que pouvons-nous faire?"

Gaius se sentit un peu soulagé à cette question, il répond solennellement.

"J'espère que la science peut trouver la réponse avant que cela nous tue tous."

Inconscients des yeux qui les fixaient, la sorcière, qui créa ce fléau, les observa à travers l'image qu'elle avait appelé dans le bassin de pierre devant elle. Qu'ils s'efforcent ... Ils mourraient tous à la fin.

~(-)~

À suivre…


	14. La marque de Nimueh - Partie 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.**

**Chapitre traduit par Crystal 14  
**

**Je sais samedi … mais bulletins quasiment finis, ce qui me permettra de prendre de l'avance pour la suite.  
**

**À jeudi ;)  
**

**Sur ce, Bonne lecture.  
**

**Abeille**

**~(-)~**

**Chapitre 13 : La marque de Nimueh Partie 2**

"Tu vas décréter un couvre-feu. Personne ne doit être autorisé à sortir dans les rues après que la grande cloche a retenti... Et isole la basse-ville."

"Pourquoi?"

"Parce que la plupart des victimes en sont issues. Il faut l'isoler et empêcher que cette maladie ne se propage."

"Et pour les gens qui y vivent?"

"Ne penses-tu pas que je n'y ai pas pensé? ... Que puis-je faire? Je dois protéger le reste de cette ville."

Arthur sortit de la chambre du conseil en fronçant les sourcils à ses ordres. Si ce fléau était dû à la sorcellerie, alors comment isoler des civils innocents de l'accès à Gaius? Si la magie était déjà là alors pourquoi est-ce que le sorcier n'aurait pas de motif valable à la propagation de la maladie vers le château et la ville haute de toute façon? Pour quelle raison n'avait-il tout simplement pas pu asseoir son autorité devant lui, pas du tout. Il semblerait que l'on abandonne ces gens pour protéger les nobles et les riches marchands qui étaient mieux lotis qu'eux.

Il s'arrêta quand il croisa le chemin de l'un des chevaliers. D'un air sombre, il s'adressa à lui.

"La ville basse doit être isolé, et un couvre-feu est instauré. Nul, à l'exception des instructions de mon père ou des miennes doit être autorisé à sortir "

Le chevalier s'inclina.

"Oui. Sire."

Le chevalier s'éloigna laissant Arthur, seul. Le prince ne put s'empêcher de marcher jusqu'à la fenêtre voisine pour regarder les nombreux cadavres couverts dans la cour du château. Il avait déjà fouillé la ville et n'avait constaté aucun signe d'un sorcier, ce qui signifiait qu'ils luttaient contre quelque chose à l'extérieur des murs. C'était la première fois dans toute sa vie qu'il se sentait si impuissant.

Comment pourrait-il lutter contre quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait pas voir? Empêcher quelqu'un qu'il ne pouvait pas trouver? Est-ce vraiment si grave si les gens se tournent vers la magie pour guérir cela, pour acheter leur laisser le temps de trouver le coupable, la source? Il fronça les sourcils en secouant la tête. Avoir de telles pensées était une trahison contre les lois de Camelot, les lois qu'il devait défendre.

Préoccupé par ce qu'il venait de voir, Merlin entra dans le laboratoire de Gaius. Le corps de la première victime avait disparu. C'était mieux ainsi compte tenu de la décomposition du corps mais il avait été remplacé par celui d'une femme aux beaux vêtements et bijoux. Le médecin l'aperçut.

" Dis-moi, Merlin. En quoi cette victime est-elle différente des autres ?"

Le sorcier la regarda, un peu incertain.

"C'est une femme."

La réponse était plutôt plate.

"Parfois, je me demande si tes talents de magie ont été donné à la bonne personne. Rien d'autre?"

Gaius avait ses sourcils levés. Evidemment, il connaissait la réponse mais le médecin voulait que son assistant le découvre par lui-même. Merlin réfléchit la regardant à nouveau.

"C'est un courtisane."

Gaius sourit hochant la tête mais Merlin le regarda, confus.

"En quoi cela peut-il nous aider ?"

L'expression de Gaius lui signifia qu'il avait déjà une idée qui pourrait les aider.

"Les courtisanes vont rarement à la ville basse. Alors qu'est-ce que ça veut dire?"

Merlin fronça légèrement les sourcils.

«Qu'elle n'a parlé à aucun villageois."

"Oui, Ce qui signifie que la maladie n'est pas transmise par le contact."

"Ils ne mangent probablement pas les mêmes aliments."

"Bien, rien d'autre?"

"Je doute qu'ils respirent le même air."

«Alors, quelle est la seule chose qu'ils ont en commun?"

Ils se regardèrent. Le médecin attendant la réponse de Merlin. Ce dernier hésita.

"De l'eau? ... Vous pensez que la maladie se transmet par l'eau?"

Gaius hocha la tête avant de se tourner pour aller chercher un seau à proximité.

"Merlin, tu es un prodige. Va me chercher de l'eau à la fontaine .Remplit le seau et reviens vite."

Le sorcier s'exécuta en se dépêchant, le seau à la main. Peut-être que Gaius avait raison, la science saurait les conduire à la guérison. Si la peste se répandait à travers l'eau tout ce qu'ils devaient faire était de stopper l'eau et tout le monde serait d'accord.

Il arriva à la pompe, mit le seau sous le bec verseur puis il appuya sur la poignée. Il avait à peine fini de le remplir quand il entendit le bruit de sanglots qui s'approchait de lui. Il se tourna pour voir Gwen passer devant lui, les larmes aux yeux.

"Gwen!"

Il ramassa le seau rempli et courut après elle dans le château.

"Gwen!"

Elle ne s'arrêta pas à ses appels, et il fut obligé de ralentir le rythme pour ne pas renverser l'eau qu'il portait. Elle arriva chez Gaius s bien avant lui. Elle parlait au médecin quand il franchit la porte.

"Je vous en supplie!"

"Je souhaite pouvoir t'aider. N'importe quoi. Mais jusqu'à présent, je suis incapable de fabriquer un remède... Je suis désolé Gwen, il n'y a rien que je puisse faire pour aider ton père. "

Gwen semblait s'écrouler sous ces mots puis elle retourna chez elle. Les larmes qui coulaient sur son visage arrachèrent le cœur de Merlin. Il n'avait jamais connu son père, mais il savait qu'il serait aussi désespéré si cela avait été sa mère. Il se tourna vers Gaius s'approchant de lui avec le seau d'eau.

"On doit pouvoir faire quelque chose."

Le médecin approuva mais son expression était sinistre.

"Je ferai de mon mieux. Espérons que cela peut apporter des réponses."

Merlin regarda son mentor remplir un petit flacon de verre avec une partie de l'eau. Intérieurement, Merlin souhaita que le médecin s'active un peu plus vite.

"Il sera trop tard pour son père."

"J'en ai bien peur, oui."

Gaius ne le regarda pas se concentrant sur le bouquet de fleurs que Merlin avait laissé là. Ne pouvant accélérer les choses, Merlin se retourna et alla dans sa chambre fermant la porte derrière lui.

Il resta là, ruminant. Il n'allait pas rester ici alors qu'il savait qu'il pouvait faire quelque chose.

Dans la nuit, il n'y tint plus. Le ronflement de Gaius lui indiqua clairement que le médecin dormait profondément. Merlin prit cela comme un signal. Il saisit son grimoire et chercha une formule qui permettrait de guérir la maladie. Il rassembla les herbes nécessaires puis les mit dans un sac en tissu et l'attacha... Maintenant, tout ce qu'il avait à faire, c'était d'aller chez Gwen et de l'utiliser.

Sortir du château s'était avéré être un peu plus facile qu'il ne l'avait prévu l'obligeant à se cacher dans un coin d'ombre jusqu'à ce qu'une patrouille passe les portes. C'était autre chose dans la ville, les patrouilles passèrent beaucoup plus souvent fouillant sur leur passage les cachettes de leur lance.

Un garde s'approcha de l'endroit où se trouvait Merlin. Le garde trébucha et tomba contre une pile de caisses. Le bruit attira le reste de la patrouille qui riait de sa maladresse. Inconscients de la présence du sorcier, ce dernier se pencha et sortit de sa cachette et se dirigea vers une ruelle.

Ce fut un soulagement lorsqu'il atteignit la maison de Gwen. Il la trouva endormie appuyée contre le lit de son père. Sa main serrait celle de son père tandis que Merlin se glissa dans la maison. Le sorcier grimaça lorsque le plancher grinça sous ses pas.

Avec précaution, il cacha sous l'oreiller de Tom le cataplasme puis il chuchota :

"_Pu fornimest ald fram Guman ..._"

Une brume d'or sembla s'échapper de la peau du père de Gwen pour ensuite s'enfoncer sous son oreiller pour être recueillis par le cataplasme. Merlin se retira en regardant par la fenêtre et vit que Tom commençait à remuer. Ses mouvements réveillèrent sa fille. Elle fut soulagée et heureuse par ce miracle.

Merlin sourit et s'éloigna à travers les rues. Le sourire de Gwen était sa récompense. C'était merveilleux de savoir qu'il avait fait quelque chose d'utile avec sa magie.

Cette joie fut de courte durée lorsque le lendemain matin, il traversa la cour du château. Les cadavres étaient plus nombreux et déjà à l'extérieur des remparts de la ville, une fosse commune était creusée pour les enterrer. Quand il était passé devant la chambre de Morgane et qu'il avait vu le visage radieux de Gwen, il avait été fier de sa bonne action mais en voyant tous ces morts il se dit qu'il y avait encore beaucoup à faire.

A la salle du conseil, la réunion était sinistre alors qu'Uther et son fils regardaient le flacon d'eau qui contenaient les fleurs violettes qui s'était couverte d'une couleur blanche.

Quand Uther s'approcha pour l'inspecter plus minutieusement, Gaius l'arrêta.

"Ne le touchez pas!"

Le roi retira sa main, le médecin s'expliqua.

"J'ai mis ceci dans l'eau quelques heures seulement. Durant ce temps, ces fleurs ont perdu leur couleur d'origine. Elles ont pâli tout comme les victimes de la maladie."

Uther fronça les sourcils.

"D'où vient l'eau?"

" De l'endroit où les gens s'approvisionnent. Comme vous le savez, toute l'eau de la ville provient de la source souterraine, ce qui signifie que tous les puits sont aussi contaminés."

Arthur fronça les sourcils regardant les fleurs blanchies puis le médecin.

"Les gens ne doivent plus la boire."

Gaius secoua la tête.

"Cette ville ne peut pas survivre sans eau. Si nous condamnons les puits, les gens vont être obligés d'aller à la rivière ... À un mile d'ici, dans la forêt. Cela paralysera la ville, le commerce, tout. "

Ces mots frappèrent Uther de plein fouet, il marcha de long en large, agité.

"Nous devons trouver ce sorcier."

Arthur le regarda, subjugué.

"Je doute qu'il soit à Camelot."

"Alors, fouille les autres villages !"

Arthur fronça les sourcils une fois de plus.

"Nous avons commencé, mais je ne peux pas fouiller tout le royaume."

"Et je ne peux pas rester à regarder notre peuple mourir ..."

Il était de l'avis de son père. Arthur hocha la tête et quitta la salle. Il chercherait aussi longtemps qu'il le fallait, même si c'était en pure perte.

Il reprit ses recherches dans la ville. Plongé dans ces pensées, il failli manquer les commérages d'un groupe de roturiers.

"Qu'est-ce que tu racontes?"

Sa voix fit taire la femme qui hésita de lui répondre.

"Tom, Sire, le forgeron ... Il était malade, mais maintenant on dit qu'il est dans sa forge, comme s'il n'avait jamais eu la peste."

Arthur s'arrêta un instant en entendant ces mots puis changea de direction et fit signe aux gardes de le suivre. Il n'avait pas fallu longtemps pour atteindre la forge en question. Le rassemblement de villageois murmurant à proximité prouvait la véracité de ses dires. Ils regardaient tous l'homme qui se tenait là martelant un morceau de fer chauffé au rouge. Arthur se fraya un chemin parmi eux pour s'approcher de lui avec un froncement de sourcils incrédules.

"On dit que vous étiez malade."

Le forgeron fit une pause dans son travail quand il réalisa que le prince se tenait devant lui. Il secoua la tête, incapable d'expliquer.

"Plus maintenant."

Arthur le regarda cherchant un signe que cet homme avait souffert de la peste étrange. L'avait-il vraiment été ?

"Peut-être que vous avez été atteint par une autre maladie."

Il secoua la tête pour affirmer, Tom certains de ces mots.

"Vous plaisantez ... J'étais plus mort que vif. La force me manquait pour respirer."

"Alors qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?"

Le forgeron fronça les sourcils.

"Je l'ignore. Tout à coup, elle a disparu. Je me sens même mieux qu'avant."

Les pensées se bousculèrent dans la tête d'Arthur en essayant de comprendre comment cela pouvait être possible. «C'est remarquable ... Y a avait-il quelqu'un avec vous quand tout cela est arrivé?"

" Ma fille, Gwen."

Gwen ... Ce nom demeura dans la tête du prince lorsqu'il il se retourna et s'éloigna. Gwen était la servante de Morgane. Une domestique de la maison royale depuis presque dix ans. Elle ne pouvait peut-être ... Mais non, il devait suivre cette question.

Arthur se renseigna sur la maison du forgeron la forge et de sa fille. Les gardes et Arthur investirent les lieux puis commencèrent à fouiller. Les armoires étaient ouvertes et fouillées. Les couvertures enlevées des lits et oreillers renversés ... Et ils trouvèrent quelque chose. Le prince prit l'objet que lui remit le garde. Un sac de tissu rempli d'herbes qui brillait avec ce qui était sans aucun doute de la magie. C'était tout ce qu'il avait besoin de voir et retourna à grands pas vers le château avec le sac en tissu à la main. Il donna l'objet à l'un des gardes et l'envoya chez le roi tandis qu'il se dirigeait vers les appartements de Morgane avec les deux autres gardes. Gwen se tourna vers la porte qui s'ouvrit brutalement tenant le vase de fleurs contre elle. Elle essaya de comprendre pourquoi ils étaient livides. Son expression changea lorsqu'elle entendit l'ordre d'Arthur.

" Saisissez-la."

Les gardes l'attrapèrent par les bras, l'entraînant vers la porte. Elle écouta les paroles de condamnation qui sortaient de la bouche d'Arthur.

"Guenièvre. Je vous arrête pour crime au regard des Lois de Camelot. Pour avoir usé d'enchantements."

Au bruit de la bagarre, Morgane entra dans la chambre qui communiquait avec autre pièces.

"Gwen?"

Gwen tenta de lui faire face tandis qu'on l'entrainait vers la porte.

"Je n'ai rien fait! Aidez-moi s'il vous plaît!"

Fronçant les sourcils, Morgane se tourna vers Arthur exigeant une explication.

"Que faites-vous?"

Il se dirigeait déjà vers la porte quand il répondit.

"Nous avons trouvé un cataplasme magique chez elle."

"C'est ridicule!"

Il jeta un regard en arrière.

"Sinon, comment expliquez-vous la guérison de son père?"

Morgane regarda en secouant la tête.

«Elle est innocente! Je sais qu'elle est innocente."

Au ton accusateur de sa voix, Arthur serra les dents. Il savait Gwen lui était fidèle, était son amie, mais cela ne changeait pas ce qu'il avait à faire, et sa voix gronda quand il lui répondit.

"Que puis-je faire? ... Je ne peux pas fermer les yeux."

Il sortit de la chambre et rattrapa les gardes et prit la tête pour la salle du conseil. Les cris désespérés de Gwen professant son innocence firent écho dans les couloirs. Il pouvait ressentir sa terreur mais il ne pouvait pas vaciller. Son visage était horrifié quand elle aperçut Merlin et Gaius, les priant de la secourir et de stopper le prince vers la marche de sa condamnation.

Gaius attrapa l'épaule de Merlin qui essaya de les suivre .Gaius l'entraîna loin d'ici et retourna à son cabinet. Il poussa pratiquement le jeune homme à travers la porte avant de la claquer derrière eux.

"Qu'as-tu fait? ... Je t'avais prévenu! Oh. Je comprends. Tu pensais bien faire !"

La peur pour son assistant mélangé à la colère contre la bêtise de Merlin perça dans sa voix.

Merlin ne broncha pas sous ce regard mais il rétorqua.

"Je ne pouvais pas laisser mourir son père sachant que je pourrais le guérir."

Gaius s'avança d'un pas vers lui en agitant un doigt devant lui.

"Tu ne pensais pas que ça allait paraitre étrange de soigner un seul homme ?"

"Bien. Alors tout ce que j'ai à faire est ... Je vais guérir tout le monde. Personne ne saura que c'est magique." Gaius soupira devant son incompréhension.

"Il est trop tard. Ils pensent que Gwen est une sorcière, qu'elle a causé la maladie."

"Mais c'est pas elle!"

Il commença à réaliser l'inquiétude de Gaius. Il allait ouvrir la porte quand Gaius lui demanda.

"Et comment vas-tu le prouver?"

Merlin ne dit rien et quitta la pièce et dévala les escaliers. Gaius le laissa partir sachant qu'en ce moment son assistant découvrait la dure réalité pour accepter avec… Y compris qu'un geste de miséricorde avait abouti à la condamnation à mort d'une amie.

Pour Merlin, il fallait faire mieux. Il rattrapa Arthur et le suivit dans la salle du conseil. Les protestations de Gwen lui déchirèrent le cœur. Il se maudissait lorsqu'il apprit le motif de l'arrestation. C'était à cause du cataplasme qu'il ne s'était pas donné la peine de récupérer. Il ne pouvait pas se résoudre de regarder Uther l'a condamné à mort debout derrière un des piliers qui entouraient la salle pendant que ses cris lui percèrent le cœur. C'était sa faute ... C'était de sa faute.

Il se força à suivre le reste des gens quand ils quittèrent la salle. Une fois qu'il fut parti, le roi, Arthur et Morgane restèrent dans la salle du conseil. Arthur semblait secoué. Ses pensées étaient confuses. Il s'était demandé si c'était vraiment si grave si les gens se tournaient vers la magie pour guérir cela, et il se demanda à nouveau ... Et si c'était finalement Gwen...Elle s'était tournée vers la magie dans un désir désespéré pour sauver la vie de son père. Elle n'avait aucune raison de haïr Camelot, aucun motif, rien ne prouver qu'elle pourrait être en mesure de tout cela.

Le cours de ses pensées fut interrompu par Morgane qui parlait au roi tentant de le raisonner.

"Je connais Gwen. C'est ma servante, pas une sorcière."

Uther se tourna vers elle.

"Avez-vous jamais vu une sorcière? Croyez-moi, ils n'ont aucun signe, aucune marque. Le Mal ne brille pas dans leurs yeux."

"Je l'ai vue travailler. Ses doigts sont abimés, ses ongles cassés. Si c'était une sorcière, pourquoi ferait-elle ça?"

La voix de Morgane changea de la colère à la réprimande.

"Pourquoi s'agenouiller sur un sol froid tous les jours, quand elle pourrait tout faire en claquant des doigts? ... Comme un roi oisif. "

La réaction du roi fut immédiate, la colère se lisait sur son visage et se ressentait dans sa voix.

"Vous n'avez pas le droit ..."

"Vous n'avez pas le droit de jeter un jugement sur cette fille ..."

"J'ai la responsabilité de ce royaume!"

Son cri la fit taire, et il reprit d'une voix contenue.

"Je ne prends aucun plaisir à cela."

Les yeux plissés, Morgane le supplia de l'écouter.

"Vous condamnez la mauvaise personne."

Arthur regarda Morgane affronter son père et il sentit ses doutes s'envoler par les mots sincères de Morgane ... Elle connaissait Gwen mieux que quiconque.

"Elle a raison, père. Dès que vous entendez le mot magie, vous n'écoutez plus."

"Tu l'as vu toi-même. Elle a usé d'enchantements."

Uther semblait perturbé par le soutien d'Arthur pour Morgane. Le prince s'avança pour se tenir à côté d'elle essayant lui aussi de le raisonner.

"Oui, certes, mais pour sauver son père mourant ... Elle n'a pas pour autant crée une maladie."

Il fronça les sourcils, exprimant ses doutes.

"D'un côté, un acte de compassion, de l'amour, l'autre un acte démoniaque. Je ne crois pas que le mal soit dans le cœur de cette jeune fille."

Uther se tenait maintenant à côté du trône, une main posée le dossier. Il avait tranquillement répondu à cette question.

"J'ai été témoin de ce que peut faire la sorcellerie. J'en ai souffert. Je ne peux pas prendre ce risque ... Si il y a le moindre doute sur cette fille, elle doit mourir ou tout le royaume peut périr."

Arthur regarda son père s'asseoir refusant d'accepter que ses paroles tombent dans l'oreille d'un sourd.

"Je ne comprends pas, père."

Uther le regarda.

"Un jour, tu seras peut-être roi ... Alors tu comprendras, que de telles décisions doivent être prises. Des forces obscures menacent le royaume."

Arthur retient un soupir, et l'envie de maudire.

"Je sais ... La sorcellerie est démoniaque, père, mais c'est l'injustice aussi. Certes, je serais roi un jour et j'ignore quel genre de roi je serai. Mais ... je sais dans quel Camelot j'aimerais vivre. Un Camelot où la sanction correspondra au crime. "

A ce moment, Uther, qui avait ignoré, jusque-là, son fils, se tourna vers lui et se leva.

"Tu as raison."

Il se dirigea vers la porte arrière de la salle. Ses mots tombèrent comme un couperet réduisant tout espoir à son fils.

"Elle a joué avec le feu ... Et malheureusement, elle périra par le feu."

Arthur demeurait là, incapable de bouger ou de regarder Morgane qui quittait la salle. En essayant de changer le destin d'une femme innocente, tout ce qu'il avait réussi à faire était de la condamner la plus horrible mort qu'on puisse imaginer ... Cette culpabilité était difficile à supporter.

~(-)~

À suivre…


	15. La marque de Nimueh - Partie 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.**

**Chapitre traduit par Crystal 14  
**

**Bon les semaines sont décidément trop chargées donc je poste quand je peux … mais au plus tard le dimanche.  
**

**Sur ce, Bonne lecture.  
**

**Abeille**

**~(-)~**

De nuages sombres couvraient le ciel accompagnés de coups de tonnerre. Dans une des tours du château, dans le laboratoire du médecin de la cour, le vieil homme et son assistant étaient assis à la table. Ce dernier éprouvait du regret.

"Je pensais bien faire ... et que guérir le père de Gwen l'aiderait. Je pensais... sauver une vie. Cela semblait si simple, …."

Dehors, la tempête s'annonçait, la pluie commençait à tomber, Gaius soupira et s'inspira du temps pour trouver les mots.

"Une solution simple est à l'image d'un éclair pendant l'orage, Merlin. Précipites-toi à tes risques et périls. Mais cela ne te mènera pas toujours à bon port."

Merlin baissa la tête, regardant ses mains.

"Je m'en rends compte."

Gaius le regarda.

"Combien de fois t'ai-je sermonné sur les responsabilités du sorcier?"

Pensif, Merlin se leva.

"Je veux la voir"

Gaius se tourna sur son siège lui demandant.

"Merlin"

Le regard peiné lancé par le sorcier s'associa avec le tonnerre. L'intonation fit taire le médecin assez longtemps pour laisser Merlin passer la porte et la fermer derrière lui. Gaius soupira en secouant la tête avant d'aller à la fenêtre fronçant les sourcils à la pluie battante.

C'était étrange. À peine une heure plus tôt, avant l'arrestation de Gwen, le ciel était clair. Maintenant, il était couvert et gris. Alors que les éclairs restaient invisibles jetant dans la ville un voile sombre comme un mauvais présage.

C'était comme si le ciel était en colère et bouleversé par les événements qui s'était déroulé à Camelot.

Gaius éloigna de la fenêtre en soupirant avant de se diriger vers la porte. La pluie remplirait les citernes d'urgence, mais cela ne durerait pour toute la ville qu'un seul jour. Il devait assister à la réunion pour discuter de ce qui conviendrait de faire une fois que les citernes seraient vides.

Merlin se dirigea vers les cachots, sombre quand il croisa sur son chemin Morgane les larmes aux yeux. Les gardes lui prêtèrent peu d'attention, peut-être un égard de sympathie pour la prisonnière qui se faisait discrète lors des visites de ses amis. Ou peut-être que c'était la tristesse de Morgane qui les rendaient muets. De toute façon, il savait qu'ils ne lui ne demanderaient rien.

Il arriva à la cellule de Gwen, ironiquement c'était celle où il avait un jour passé la nuit mais contrairement à lui, elle était enchaînée au mur. Le bruit de ses pas lui fit lever les yeux. Voyant Merlin devant les barreaux de sa cellule, elle s'avança vers lui mais les chaines stoppèrent sa progression.

Son visage était mouillé de larmes mais il y avait de la gratitude dans son regard quand elle s'adressa à lui.

"Merci"

Abasourdi, Merlin la regarda. Pourquoi le remerciait-elle alors qu'il était la cause de son emprisonnement ?

"De quoi ?"

L'ombre d'un sourire traversa son visage quand elle tenta de sourire en lui répondant.

«D'être venu me voir."

"Je suis désolé"

Avant même d'y avoir pensé, il s'excusa .Gwen fronça les sourcils avant de détourner son regard.

"Ce n'est pas ta faute. Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi ..."

Elle déglutit, étouffant un sanglot.

"Il ne sert à rien de pleurer."

Elle hésita, le regardant à nouveau.

"Je veux dire, je ne dis pas que tu allais me pleurer. Évidemment, non."

Merlin ne put s'empêcher de sourire tristement quand elle chercha à s'excuser en croyant l'avoir contrarié.

"Oh, Gwen ...Je dois empêcher ça."

Elle l'interrompit, la voix tremblante.

«S'il te plaît, une chose. Tu n'es pas obligé. Mais ..."

Merlin se pencha contre les barreaux en attendant sa réponse.

"Quoi?"

Elle resta silencieuse, finalement, elle leva les yeux vers lui.

"Ne m'oublie pas..."

Merlin secoua la tête refusant la situation.

"Tu ne vas pas mourir. Je vais empêcher ça."

Il claqua presque la porte du donjon traversant le château, ignorant tout le monde à son passage et tout ce qu'il passait. Sa sécurité lui importait peu s'il était incapable de sauver Gwen de son stupide action.

**~(-)~**

Il fit irruption dans la salle du conseil interrompant la réunion avant que les gardes ne le retiennent.

«C'était moi! C'est moi qui ai utilisé la magie pour guérir le père de Gwen! Gwen n'est pas une sorcière. C'est moi!"

"Merlin! Es-tu fou?"

Gaius s'était levé de son siège. Merlin l'ignora et garda droit dans les yeux du roi puis il inclina la tête.

"Je ne peux pas la laisser mourir à ma place. Je me mets ma vie entre vos main."

Gaius se tourna vers Uther.

«Il ne sait pas ce qu'il dit, sire."

"Mais si !"

Dans le silence qui suivit, Uther fit signe aux gardes tandis qu'Arthur continuait de regarder son serviteur comme si Merlin avait grandi d'un coup.

"Arrêtez-le."

"Père, s'il vous plaît, je ne peux pas permettre cela. C'est de la folie!"

Arthur s'était exclamé, incrédule. Il s'approcha de Merlin qui fut saisit par les gardes.

"Merlin n'est pas un sorcier."

"Tu l'as entendu ?"

"Oui"

La réponse d'Uther fut banale.

"Il l'a admis."

Cherchant une solution, Arthur fut déconcerté par cette réponse.

"Il m'a sauvé la vie, vous vous en souvenez?"

"Pourquoi inventer une telle histoire?"

Arthur regarda Gaius et eut immédiatement une idée.

"Comme ... Gaius l'a dit. Il a une grave maladie mentale ...».

Uther se pencha sur sa chaise, en attendant que son fils continue.

"Vraiment?"

Arthur hésita avant de pointer son doigt vers son serviteur qui était abasourdi et l'embarras s'accentua aux paroles qui suivirent.

"Il est amoureux "

"Quoi?"

"De Gwen".

"C'est faux!"

"Oui tu l'es."

"Pas du tout!"

"Je t'ai vu hier avec cette fleur qu'elle t'avait donnée."

Merlin commença à bafouiller tandis que Gaius se rassit et les autres seigneurs autour de la table commencèrent à sourire. Même le roi s'était levé pour marcher en secouant la tête.

Merlin protesta. "Je ne suis pas amoureux d'elle." Les gardes s'étant écartés de Merlin, Arthur passa un bras sur ses épaules. Son ton était presque railleur. "Tout va bien. Tu peux l'admettre." "Je n'ai jamais pensé à elle comme ça!" Uther haussa les sourcils en se penchant sur l'une des chaises qui entourait la table. "Peut-être qu'elle t'a jeté un sort." Merlin voulut pester. Seigneur ! Même le roi se moquait de lui ainsi que les conseillers. Même les gardes riaient. Arthur jeta un regard à son père avant de mettre la main sur la tête de Merlin. "Merlin est incroyable... Mais le plus étonnant c'est que c'est un idiot."

Arthur tordit la tête Merlin avant de le lâcher puis s'éloigna.

"Il est impossible qu'il soit un sorcier ..."

Pendant qu'il parlait, Uther se détourna et retourna à sa place.

"Ne me fais plus perdre mon temps. Lâchez-le."

À l'instar d'Arthur, les gardes retournèrent à leurs postes tandis que Gaius se levait de son siège, hochait la tête au roi en guise d'excuses, rejoignait Merlin en grandes enjambées et l'entrainait hors de la salle. Pour la deuxième fois dans la même journée, Merlin se trouva poussé à l'intérieur du laboratoire. Merlin secoua la tête.

"Arthur est un idiot."

"Non, il a eu raison... Et heureusement, il t'a sauvé de ta propre stupidité."

Merlin fronça les sourcils suivant le médecin.

"Que pouvais-je faire? Gwen va mourir par ma faute."

Gaius se retourna et lui fit face.

"Oui, mais tu ne prouveras pas son innocence en te jetant dans les flammes. Il faut d'abord découvrir l'origine de la maladie."

Merlin renifla.

"Eh bien, quelle qu'elle soit. Une chose est sûre, Arthur ne va pas la trouver ... Il se croit si malin. Même quand je lui ai dit que j'étais un sorcier, il ne m'a pas cru."

Gaius leva un sourcil.

"Parfois, c'est dur à croire."

"Alors peut-être que je devrais porter un chapeau pointu."

Gaius ramassa un trousseau de clés sur une des étagères en regardant son assistant.

"Je ne pense pas que tu en trouveras un assez grand."

Il fourra un certain nombre de choses dans un sac.

"Quoi qu'il en soit, oublie. Si nous voulons sauver Gwen, nous devons savoir ce qui contamine l'eau. Viens avec moi."

Gaius et Merlin se dirigèrent hors du château, passèrent une petite porte et longèrent le mur sur une berge escarpée pour arriver à une porte surplombée par un poste de surveillance. Il utilisa l'une des clés du trousseau pour l'ouvrir et Merlin fit quelques pas dans l'obscurité.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, là-bas ?"

Gaius attrapa une torche soutenue contre le mur près de la porte. Il l'alluma à l'aide du feu suspendu à une corde.

"Cela conduit à des souterrains sous le château. La source est naturelle ici. Elle est endiguée et canalisée dans un réservoir de façon à alimenter dans les puits de la ville. Toute l'eau de la ville vient de là. Donc, si quelque chose affecte toute notre eau, alors cela ne peut être qu'à cet endroit. "

Eclairé par le flambeau porté par Gaius, ils descendirent l'escalier jusqu'à ce qu'ils passent par des souterrains taillés grossièrement. Sûr de lui, le médecin ouvrit le chemin pointant l'endroit où une alcôve avait créé un bassin d'eau.

"Là. Prélève un échantillon."

Merlin se dirigea vers le réservoir et sortit un flacon du sac. Quand il le plongea dans l'eau, il eut une légère appréhension. Il boucha le flacon et rejoignit vite bouchage du flacon Gaius. Quelque chose n'allait pas ici.

"Gaius ..."

Le médecin fronça les sourcils.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est?"

Merlin déglutit. Les poils de son cou hérissèrent en voyant l'eau du réservoir ondulait. "Nous pourrions sortir d'ici." L'eau du bassin jaillit comme une cascade .Une créature au corps tordu et des dents pointues et grinçantes puis commença à se déplacer vers eux. Ils coururent vers la sortie fermant la porte derrière eux. Merlin trembla presque quand Gaius l'incita à bouger.

"Comment savais-tu qu'il était là?"

Merlin secoua la tête, sa peau encore fourmillante.

"Cette chose est magique. Dès que j'ai plongé ma main dans l'eau, je l'ai senti ... Mais je n'ai pas fait de la magie et il s'est senti mal."

L'expression du médecin s'assombrit. La sensation de Merlin disparut. Fallait-il vraiment être surpris par les pouvoirs du jeune sorcier ?

"Nous devons retourner au laboratoire et découvrir ce que c'était. Ainsi pourrons-nous trouver comment le détruire."

**~(-)~**

Une heure plus tard, ils trouvèrent ce qu'ils cherchaient. Gaius se pencha sur un livre en regardant une image de la créature qu'ils avaient vu. Gaius fronça les sourcils sachant qu'il n'a pas de bon augure.

"C'était un afanc ... Une bête née de l'argile, évoqué seulement par le sorcier le plus puissant. Rappelles-toi ce que je t'ai dit tout à l'heure sur la façon dont seuls certains sorciers très puissants peuvent créer une vraie créature vivante avec quelque chose qui n'existe pas. Celui qui a envoyé ça n'a pas employé une écriture ordinaire "

Il soupira.

"Maintenant, nous devons trouver un moyen de le vaincre."

Ils se retournèrent pour regarder le pan de mur et désordonnée de livres appartenant au médecin, Merlin en secouant la tête.

"Mais cela pourrait prendre plusieurs jours. Gwen sera morte d'ici là."

"Tu as une meilleure idée?"

À la question de son mentor, Merlin quitta la salle ... Pour revenir, à contrecœur, à peine une demi-heure plus tard et commença à tirer les livres pour chercher quelque chose, tout en murmurant

"Ce Dragon stupide et ses énigmes …"

Et passer devant le bûcher en cours de construction dans la cour ne l''avait pas aidé.

"Aies confiance en les éléments qui te servent? Ouais, il m'a été d'une grande aide, celui-là."

Il regardait toujours quand Gaius se retourna vers lui. Perplexe, le médecin fronça les sourcils devant tous les livres que Merlin avait déjà pris.

"Merlin, qu'est-ce que tu fais?"

Merlin le regarda avant de reprendre la lecture des titres sur les dos des livres.

"Je cherchez un livre sur les éléments. Dans lequel le trouvais-je?"

Gaius se dirigea lui indiquant d'une main.

"Eh bien, dans la plupart. L'étude des éléments est au cœur même de la démarche scientifique."

Merlin s'arrêta dans sa quête.

"Mais comment cela va m'aider à tuer un afanc?"

Gaius fronça encore les sourcils.

"Eh bien, le afanc est une créature faite de terre et de l'eau, ça fait deux des éléments de base."

"Quels sont les deux autres?"

"Le vent et le feu."

Gaius se rapprochait.

"Comment as-tu trouvé ça?"

Merlin haussa les épaules. Il ne pouvait pas avouer à son mentor qu'il était allé voir un dragon dont la principale source d'amusement semblait être aussi bizarre qu'il était humainement ... ou dragonnement ... possible.

"Euh, ça fait partie de mes pouvoirs."

"Que t'ont-ils dit d'autre?"

Gaius le regardait étrangement. Merlin lui répondit avec une petite pointe de sarcasme.

"Que je ne suis qu'un coté de la médaille. Le plus brillant, évidemment."

"Et qui est l'autre côté ?"

Merlin laissa échapper un long soupir, songeant presque à lui-même.

" Arthur, à priori."

**~(-)~**

Dehors, la cloche tinta. Arthur arpenta dans la salle du conseil avec un cœur lourd. Il souhaita n'importe quoi plutôt que d'être ici avec son père.

"Avez-vous trouvé quelque chose d'autre?"

Arthur baissa la tête.

"J'ai essayé ... Mais je peux continuer à chercher."

Uther se tenait droit pencher sur la table mais il resta derrière son fils.

"Les gens meurent ... Nous ne pouvons pas attendre plus longtemps ... Nous devons tuer la sorcière. Avance son exécution avant ce soir."

Arthur ferma les yeux à cette déclaration sans dire un mot et quitta la pièce pour aller à sa chambre. Il s'était rendu, brièvement, dans le cachot voir Gwen mais il l'avait trouvé allonger silencieuse et apparemment endormie dans sa cellule ... Il se doutait que probablement elle feignait de sorte que si Morgane ou Merlin viennent lui rendre visite, elle n'aurait pas à leur faire face pour ne pas pleurer. Il aurait tant voulu trouver la preuve qu'elle était innocente. Non pas parce qu'il se souciait d'elle en particulier, mais parce qu'il se sentait responsable de son sort. Elle allait mourir au coucher du soleil, et il était presque certain que cela ne ferait aucune différence à la peste qui frappait la ville. Il atteignit son cabinet et alla à la fenêtre en ignorant le désordre du plateau repas à peine touché qui jonchait sa table principale. Il aperçut le bucher et alla s'asseoir sur son lit. Il resta silencieux jusqu'au moment où il entendit sa porte s'ouvrir. Morgana s'arrêta, posa son regard sur la table puis sur Arthur.

"Désolé pour le désordre.. Merlin n'a pas été là aujourd'hui."

Amusée, Morgane haussa légèrement les sourcils car elle savait que Merlin se tenait debout dans le couloir. Après avoir appris la nouvelle de l'exécution de Gwen, elle était voir Gaius pour connaitre s'ils avaient découvert la source de la maladie ... Et qu'ils devaient aussi convaincre Arthur de les aider à le détruire. Constatant le prince presque pensif, elle s'adressa à lui d'une voix douce.

"Pauvre Merlin."

Arthur ne sembla pas être à l'écoute car sa réponse était presque méprisante.

"Ouais."

Elle sourit légèrement.

"Afin d'offrir à donner sa vie pour sauver Gwen ... Je ne peux pas imaginer un homme de m'aimer à ce point."

Morgane se montra délibérément irritante cependant qu'Arthur resta indifférent.

"Je confirme."

Le sourire s'élargit légèrement. Était-ce un défi?

"C'est parce que vous n'êtes pas comme Merlin. C'est un amant."

Arthur lui fit face, surpris par cette remarque.

"Ouais. C'est parce que je n'ai pas trouvé la bonne personne à aimer."

Oui, c'était un défi ... Chère amie, le prince pensa qu'il pourrait la battre à son petit jeu. Il se tourna.

Elle pencha la tête et continua sur un ton moqueur.

"Malheureusement, la galanterie n'existe plus... Je ne vois que des hommes trop petits pour remplir leur armure... Pas un seul pour se battre pour ce qui est juste."

Arthur s'arrêta à ces mots se tournant pour la dévisager. Était-elle ici pour la raison à laquelle il pensait qu'elle était ici?

"Que voulez-vous?"

Elle sourit, victorieuse.

"Merlin, tu peux entrer maintenant."

Le visage d'Arthur changea immédiatement pensant qu'elle plaisantait mais Merlin apparut à la porte. Il sourit, un peu nerveusement.

"Euh, salut."

Arthur poussa un soupir exaspéré, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

"Va droit au but, Merlin."

Le serviteur leva et secoua un jeu de clés avec un sourire mi content, mi- sarcastique sur son visage.

"Dans les souterrains, près de la source qui approvisionne la ville, Gaius et moi avons trouvé une créature qui s'appelle un afanc, et nous avons besoin de quelqu'un qui sait se battre pour nous aider à le tuer et de prouver que Gwen est innocente ... Curieusement, vous étiez celui qui m'est venu à l'esprit. "

Quand le silence tomba, Arthur regarda Morgane, la femme inclinant simplement la tête et en parlant.

"Eh bien? Vous venez ou pas? Parce que si c'est non, alors je vais prendre une épée et y aller et la tuer moi-même."

Arthur sembla réfléchir puis il ramassa son épée qui était contre le mur. Tous les trois dirigèrent hors du château. Merlin ouvrit le chemin jusqu'à la porte des souterrains qu'il déverrouilla grâce au trousseau de clé que Gaius lui avait donné. Ils portèrent chacun des torches allumées. Arthur retira son épée avant de descendre les escaliers pour pénétrer dans la grotte .Ils étaient à mi-chemin du réservoir quand le prince lança à Merlin.

"J'espère que tu as raison, Merlin."

L'écho d'un grognement parvint à leurs oreilles avant que Merlin se rétorque. Ce dernier frémit réalisant qu'il n'avait pas prononcé un sort pour cela. La présence de Morgane chez Gaius l'avait distrait. Ignorant le dilemme du sorcier, Arthur regarda Morgane par-dessus son épaule.

"Vous devriez rester là."

Elle fronça les sourcils secouant la tête.

"Je viens avec vous."

"Non"

"Peur que je vous surpasse ?"

"Père nous mettra aux fers s'il sait que je vous ai mise en danger."

"Une chance qu'il ne le sache pas."

Sa réponse lui fit froncer les sourcils.

"Je vous le dis, Morgane. Rentrez, vous pourriez vous blesser."

Elle ne bougea pas, têtue, mais il y avait un soupçon d'inquiétude dans sa voix.

"Alors, vous aussi..."

Elle commença à sourire.

"... Si vous restez à travers de mon chemin."

Elle passa devant les deux hommes qui la suivirent. Ils continuèrent à chercher errant à travers les passages, reculant à chaque bruit jusqu'à ce que Morgane pousse un cri lorsqu'elle vit la bête. Il griffa Arthur avant de disparaître à nouveau dans l'obscurité. Ok, maintenant il savait que Merlin n'avait pas menti.

"Avez-vous vu où il est parti?"

Merlin affirma.

"Je pense qu'il est parti par-là."

Ils continuèrent de regarder autour d'eux. Les yeux scrutant nerveusement d'un passage à l'autre. La lumière vacillante percuta les parois rocheuses et escarpées où l'ombre se transforma en un monstre menaçant tandis que la vrai ombre plongeait dans l'obscurité. Arthur empoigna son épée se retenant un instant apparemment incapable de s'en servir. Morgane balança sa torche. L'afanc hésita, à cause de la flamme, mais réussit à frapper l'épée d'Arthur. Derrière eux, Merlin réfléchit désespérément à ce qu'il devait faire se creusant la tête pour un sort. En ce moment, sa connaissance de la langue ancienne était à peu près inexistante. Comment pouvait-il réaliser son propre sort quand il n'en connaissait pas la formule? La voix du dragon grondait dans son esprit, amusé comme toujours ...

"Quelle est la vieille magie pour vous? Hmmm? Toi qui est né d'elle et sont frères. Aies confiance toi, jeune sorcier, la connaissance se trouve à l'intérieur ... "

Quand la voix s'arrêta, l'attention de Merlin fut attiré vers la bataille devant lui lorsque l'afanc frappa la torche de Morgane.

Toute peur disparut et l'instinct de protéger Arthur prit le dessus.

"Arthur! Utilisez la torche!"

Le prince réagit à son cri approchant la torche vers la tête de la bête tandis que derrière lui Merlin prononça sans réfléchir la formule.

_"Lyft est pe dans baelwielm ac forhienan!"_

Un vent puissant s'engouffra dans la grotte atteignant la flamme de la torche au moment où il frappa l'afanc. L'air propagea le feu comme un feu se propage dans l'huile, engloutissant la bête et carbonisant la carcasse tandis que Merlin souriait… Bien qu'il note une ou deux petites choses qu'il voudrait dire au dragon. Cette allusion aurait été judicieuse s'il n'avait pas trop attendu. Arthur et Morgane regardèrent la créature se consumer en fumé. La pupille du roi fit semblant d'être impressionné.

"Bien joué, Arthur."

Maintenant que l'afanc était mort, Merlin s'avança vers eux, au courant d'autres signes persistants de la magie. Il parvint au réservoir, appuya sa torche sur le côté du passage avant de grimper sur le rebord du bassin. Arthur et Morgane le suivirent. Arthur murmura :

"Merlin, le peuple de Camelot doit boire l'eau. Qu'est-ce que tu fais?"

Sans jeter un regard derrière lui, Merlin trouva ce qu'il cherchait.

"Lorsque je suis venu avec Gaius, j'avais repéré quelque chose. Je ne pouvais pas la prendre parce que l'afanc était là."

Il regarda par-dessus son épaule en souriant.

"Vous avez peur que je tombe dans l'eau? L'afanc y nageait avant que j'arrive."

Il reporta son attention sur ce qu'il cherchait, le trouva coincer sur le côté de l'un des canaux du puits. Pataugeant dos au mur, il s'en saisit et le montra à Arthur une fois qu'il avait escaladé sur le rebord.

"Il semble qu'il soit sorti de là."

**~(-)~**

Le médecin entra dans la salle du conseil, Uther se tourna pour lui faire face. Arthur l'avait informé de la mort de l'afanc pour suspendre l'exécution de Gwen afin de permettre d'attendre la disparition de la maladie. Du jour au lendemain, La maladie disparut, permettant à Gaius d'examiner la chose que Merlin avait trouvée. Il s'arrêta près du roi, ravi d'être en mesure de prononcer ces mots. «Bonne nouvelle, Sire.. Plus personne n'est mort et les malades guérissent." Le roi parut soulagé, souriant puis il saisit la coupe de la table à côté de lui.

"Très bien. C'est étrange, je n'ai jamais entendu parlé d'afanc."

Gaius hocha la tête.

"C'est une créature de glaise invoquée par une puissance magie. Une magie que seule une vieille sorcière pourrait invoquer. Celle qui a le pouvoir d'imiter le souffle de vie."

Il déplia le chiffon révélant un gros œuf décoré par de nombreux symboles en rouge. Il la retourna et ne le montra à personne en particulier.

"Mon assistant a trouvé ceci dans la source ... Il porte la marque de Nimueh."

Uther devint livide et secoua la tête. "Non …"

Gaius comprit la réaction du roi.

"Nous devons être vigilants, Sire."

Le roi se détourna et d'une voix craintive :

"Jamais je ne serai débarrassé d'elle?"

"Sire ..."

"Laissez-moi!"

Les membres du conseil qui étaient présents quittèrent dans la salle. Gaius ne bougea pas et demanda avec hésitation.

"La jeune fille, Sire?"

Uther ne le regarde pas, mais répondit d'une voix calme.

"... Elle doit être libérée."

Gaius s'inclina avant de tourner à partir.

"Merci, Sire."

**~(-)~**

Merlin était assis à la table de Gaius. Il avait été ravi de voir le sourire de Gwen. Elle avait été libérée et avait retrouvé son père. Même si Morgane lui avait promis de ne pas révéler son amour secret pour Gwen. Même si cette situation était un peu ennuyeuse. Arthur n'allait pas le laisser en paix et ce pendant des semaines. La peste était éradiquée, Gwen était sauvée, et il avait découvert quelque chose de nouveau à propos de sa magie. Il savait qu'il pouvait formuler des mots instinctivement en cas d'urgence. Ce qui faciliterait la protection d'Arthur. En fait, il était si heureux que lorsque Gaius le rejoignit, le jeune homme ne put s'empêcher d'en parler. Hier soir et ce matin, Gaius avait été très occupé pour entamer la discussion.

"C'était vraiment bizarre. Quand je suis descendu là-bas, j'ai réalisé que je n'avais pas appris tous les sorts afin de les utiliser contre l'afanc. Honnêtement, je pensais que j'allais tous nous faire tuer à cause d'elle, mais quand le moment était venu et que je devais agir ... Les mots me sont venus. "

Il fourra un morceau de poisson dans sa bouche, de le mastiquer tout Gaius le regarda spéculative.

"Ils te sont venus comme ça?"

Merlin hocha la tête avalant sa bouchée.

"Ouais, je savais ce que je voulais dire, mais je ne sais pas les mots dans l'ancienne langue. Mais quand j'en eu besoin, c'était comme s'ils étaient là et je les ai prononcé."

Le médecin fronça les sourcils, perplexe.

"C'est étrange ... J'ai entendu dire que de sorciers pouvaient avoir une connaissance instinctive de l'ancienne langue, mais il est rare de la rencontrer parmi les descendants des seigneurs de drago…. "

Il s'arrêta en secouant la tête et reprit à la hâte.

«Seigneurs des Dragons. Hormis eux, il est rare mais pas impossible, et s'accompagne presque toujours de talent magique."

Merlin haussa les sourcils, en désignant lui-même.

"Talent magique ... c'est moi. Mais vraiment, cela va faciliter la protection Arthur, maintenant. J'ai jeté un coup d'œil sur mon livre la nuit dernière, et une fois que j'ai réalisé que je pouvais faire ça, que je peux voir les mots et savoir comment je suis censé les prononcer. Pas incantations mal prononcés, c'est génial. "

Il fourra un autre morceau de poisson dans sa bouche mais avant de l'avaler et demanda à Gaius :

"Attendez ... Ce poisson ne vient pas de l'eau?" Gaius sourit.

"Eh bien, d'où veux-tu qu'il vienne? L'eau est propre, maintenant."

Son sourire changea d'expression.

"Ne t'en fais pas. C'était l'œuvre d'une sorcière très puissante. J'espère seulement que tu n'as pas attiré son attention."

Merlin prit un morceau de poisson avec sa fourchette, indifférent.

"J'en doute."

Il leva les yeux, perplexe.

"Eh bien personne ne semble apprécier mes talents. J'aimerai qu'on sache qui je suis."

Gaius fronça les sourcils, se leva en regardant son assistant.

"Un jour, Merlin ... Un jour ..."

Merlin regarda le médecin chercher sa boisson qui était sur l'autre table.

"Un jour, quoi?"

Gaius sourit posant une main sur l'épaule du jeune sorcier.

"Un jour les gens ne croiront pas ... quel idiot tu as été."

"... Merci."

Ils se mirent à rire sans se douter que l'on les observé ... Ignorant que la colère de Nimueh se dirigeait vers Merlin. Les lèvres pincées, elle regarda l'image dans l'eau du bassin.

"... Merlin ... Tu me le paieras..."

~(-)~

À suivre…


	16. Une dure leçon apprise Partie 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.**

**Music: The Burdens of Duty (Merlin OST)**

**"Whom History Won't Remember" Episode: N/A**

**Traductrice : Abeille**

**Étant malade, je peux vous poster le chapitre à l'avance, petits veinards, voilà qui va vous changer.  
**

**Abeille  
**

~(-)~

Chapitre 16: Une dure leçon apprise ~Partie 1~

Durant ses corvées du soir, les rires du repas de la mi-journée avec Gaius se dissipèrent, ses pensées se rappelant à quel point ses folles actions avaient causés plus de mal que de bien. Oui, la ville se remettait maintenant, mais cela lui avait presque couté la vie d'une amie.

Merlin porta son plateau jusqu'aux cuisines, amassés de ce qui devait être au moins deux jours d'assiettes et de reste de nourriture. Sérieusement, quel serviteur avait été apporté à Arthur ses repas ces quatre derniers jours ? S'il était entièrement honnête envers lui-même, il admettrai que ce désordre avec ces assiettes avait été complètement délibéré. Même en plein épidémie, alors qu'il aidait Gaius a trouver un remède, certains serviteurs qui ne l'aimaient pas avaient décidé de s'assurer qu'il y aurait quelque chose pour son retour. C'était infantile et pathétique considérant à quel point la situation avait été sérieuse, mais cela ne le surprenait pas. Il commençait à comprendre comment les rumeurs du château et les intrigues voyageaient, et comment certains types de personne pensaient.

Il secoua la tête, repensant à certains murmures qu'il avait entendu il y avait quelques instants quand il portait une large pile de vêtements sales d'Arthur aux buanderies. L'épidémie était finie, le statu quoi était restauré, et maintenant au lieu d'être l'assistant respecté de Gaius en pleine crise, il était redevenu le valet d'Arthur… avec tous les murmures racontés dans son dos.

Il laissa le plateau aux cuisines, bien qu'il y ait le problème des restes de toute la nourriture collée sur les assiettes à jeter. Il entendit quelques autres commentaires sur son chemin alors qu'il passait les portes, mais ils se perdirent parmi le bruit général de rangement dans la pièce. Un jour normal, il ne se serait pas soucié de ce que les gens disaient, mais aujourd'hui il se souciait au moins de tout ce qui touchait son trouble.

Il se retrouva sans le vouloir à la limite de la cour centrale, cherchant le lieu où le bûcher avait été démonté et emporté. À cet instant une pensée un peu morbide lui vint à l'esprit, alors qu'il se demandait ce que ça devait être d'être debout en son sommet et d'être brûlés. Ce fut assez pour le faire frémir, et assez pour lui rappeler la raison de ses troubles.

Merlin se dirigea vers les portes du château, son intention étant d'aller à la taverne et de voir si quelques tasses de cidre empêcherait son esprit de toutes les choses qui avaient mal tourné ou qui aurait pu mal tourné. Il y était presque lorsqu'il se souvint qu'il n'avait pas d'argent sur lui, c'est pourquoi il changea de direction pour se diriger vers quelque part ailleurs dans la lumière déclinante.

Cela ne lui prit pas longtemps pour atteindre la maison de Gwen, les ombres croissantes se réunissaient autour de lui lorsqu'il regarda par une des fenêtres pour l'observer. Morgane lui avait donné sa journée et celle de demain pour se remettre de l'épreuve de son passage dans les cachots. À présent, elle était assise dans sa demeure, parlant à son père de quelque chose. Lorsqu'elle jeta un coup d'oeil à travers de la fenêtre, il recula vivement, se tournant pour partir, seulement il fut stoppé lorsque la porte de la maison s'ouvrit et qu'elle l'interpella.

"Merlin."

Il se tourna, mettant ses mains dans les poches de sa veste et évitant son regard.

"Je venais juste vérifier que tout allait bien."

Elle sourit, touchée par son inquiétude.

"Je vais bien."

Elle s'avança jusqu'à l'intérieur de la maison.

"Viens. J'ai du thé aux feuilles d'églantier si tu en veux."

Merlin recula d'un pas, secouant la tête.

"Non, vraiment, c'est bon."

Une autre silhouette franchit la porte, Tom jetant un oeil interrogateur à sa fille.

"Entre mon garçon, je voulais te parler de toute façon. Allez, j'insiste pour qu'au moins nous puissions faire preuve d'hospitalité."

Merlin hésita, avant de céder devant l'inévitable et d'acquiescer.

"Ok..."

Il marcha vers la porte, laissant le père et la fille lui ouvrir la voie vers l'intérieur et de lui faire une place à table. Gwen alla immédiatement vers l'âtre pour vérifier la bouilloire de thé, tandis que Tom se plaçait lui-même du coté opposé à leur invité et le regardait avec gratitude.

"Je n'en ai jamais eu la chance avant, mais je voulais te dire à quel point cela signifiait pour moi que tu aies sauvé ma fille. Même lorsque tout le monde l'a condamné, tu n'as jamais douté de son innocence."

Il regarda vers le lieu où Gwen se tenait.

"Pendant un moment j'ai vraiment pensé que je l'avais perdue, jusqu'à ce que les paroles annonçant que la source réelle de cette plaie avait été trouvée et détruite. Je comprends que la cité ait voulu te remercier pour cela."

Merlin se sentit vraiment mal à l'aise assis là sous le regard de Tom, fixant son regard sur ses mains.

"Eh bien, c'était plus Gaius que moi. C'était son idée d'aller vérifier la source qui alimente les puits."

"Mais c'est toi qui y a conduit Arthur et qui l'a aidé à vaincre cette bête. Sans ta détermination, cela aurait pu ne pas arrivé à temps pour sauver Gwen."

Tom soupira, semblant distant.

"Je souhaiterais juste savoir qui m'a soigné"

Merlin du se forcer pour rester composé.

"Pour le gronder d'avoir fait arrêté Gwen ?"

"Non… Pour le remercier d'avoir sauvé ma vie."

Merlin le fixa, choqué.

"Mais à cause de cela, Gwen a presque été exécutée."

La femme en question revint vers la table, la bouilloire et les trois tasses en main. Elle commença à verser le thé, jetant en coup d'oeil à Merlin tandis qu'elle le faisait.

"Ce que père veut dire c'est qu'il sait que qui ça ait été, il essayait juste d'aider. Me faire arrêter était juste un accident. Quel que soit la personne qui a mis cet anguan sous son oreiller, ne voulait sans doute pas que cela arrive. Par ailleurs, tout va bien … ira bien."

Merlin fronça les sourcils, captant la nuance dans sa voix.

"Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ?"

Tom accepta la boisson tendue par sa fille, fronçant légèrement les sourcils avant d'en prendre une gorgée.

"Il y a une stigmatisation qui pèse sur cette maison en ce moment. Les voisins pensent tous que Gwen a cherché un sorcier pour trouver un remède, et bien que je ne doute pas que beaucoup seraient prêts à le faire dans la même situation, ils agissent toujours comme s,Il fallait nous éviter. Si cela continue, cela pourrait ruiner mon commerce."

Gwen s'assit à son tour, l'atteignant et plaçant une main sur le bras de son père.

"Je suis sûre que tout ira bien. Ils oublieront après un certain temps."

Une fois encore Merlin sentit une vague de culpabilité revenir, restant calme jusqu'à ce qu'il finisse sa boisson. Lorsqu'il eut fini, il sauta sur ses pieds, soupirant tandis qu'il parlait.

"Merci pour le thé, je l'a apprécié. Et … Je dirais un mort à Arthur, voir si je peux lui dire d'aider à laver vos noms. Cela vaut la peine d'essayer."

Gwen commença à secouer la tête.

"Oh non Merlin, tu en as fait plus qu'assez pour nous déjà. S'il n'y avait pas eu toi, je serais morte."

Merlin se força à mettre un sourire sur le visage, pendant qu'à l'intérieur la culpabilité faisait rage. S'il n'y avait pas eu lui, sa vie n'aurait pas été en danger du tout.

"Je veux tout de même le faire. Quelle sorte d'amis je serais ?"

Il hocha la tête vers Tom, avant de lui faire face une dernière fois.

"Je dois y aller, ou Gaius se demandera où je suis. Je te verrai demain Gwen."

Il quitta la maison, s'enfuyant en courant aussitôt qu'il fut hors de vue de sa maison. Pourquoi devaient-ils être si reconnaissants ? Cela avait été assez dur d'en venir pour composer avec les conséquences de ce qu'il avait fait, sans se sentir encore plus mal à ce propos. Il se sentait comme un hypocrite, s'asseoir là à écouter leur louanges tout en sachant en même temps qu'il était la cause de leur infortune. Il avait besoin de faire ce qui était juste, et cette fois il n'essayerait pas d'utiliser la magie pour prendre un raccourci.

Il était toujours plongé dans ses pensées lorsqu'il revint aux appartements de Gaius, le médecin le regardant d'où il travaillait et sourcillant un peu.

"Où étais-tu passé ? Je commençais à me demander où tu étais."

L'expression de Merlin se fit désolée.

"Désolée, je suis juste allé voir comment Gwen allait."

Il se dirigea vers la table principale, s'asseyant pour attraper la nourriture placée là pour lui. Pendant que Gaius déposait sa plume.

"Alors, comment va-t-elle ?"

Merlin soupira, toujours en train de picorer sa nourriture. Il ne se sentait pas d'humeur à manger là tout-de suite.

"Ses voisins et le reste de la cité l'évitent Tom et elle, parce qu'ils pensent qu'elle a utilisé la magie pour le soigner."

Il grinça des dents.

"Elle vit cela cependant à cause de moi. J"ai pensé qu'une fois que les gens sauraient qu'elle n'était pas à l'origine de cette plaie, tout irait bien."

Gaius se leva et s'approcha, s'asseyant de lui-même en face de son pupille.

"Malheureusement, cela ne fonctionne pas comme ça. Le mal est fait, et maintenant tu peux voir le coût réel de tes actions. Il n'y a rien à faire pour ça excepté espérer que les rumeurs s'estomperont."

Merlin le regarda, l'expression sombre.

"Je souhaiterai juste être libre d'aider les gens sans avoir à m'inquiéter de la loi. Ce n'est pas juste. Penser qu'à cause de ça, il va y avoir des moments où je devrai m'asseoir sans rien faire alors que je pourrais agir."

Il secoua la tête, jurant.

"Tout ça parce que j'ai laissée ce stupide anguan derrière. Si j'étais revenu le chercher, alors elle n'aurait pas été arrêtée. Tout le monde là-bas pense qu'elle l'a acheté à un sorcier, et que se passera-t-il si le roi s'en souvient et qu'il l'arrête à nouveau ?"

Gaius lui tapota le bras.

"Il n'y a rien qui nous puissions faire. Certainement, tu ne peux pas dire d'où cela vient réellement. Sans autre explication, les gens vont supposer qu'elle l'a bel et bien acheté."

Merlin fronça les sourcils, commençant à mâcher avant de s'arrêter à mi-bouchée, tandis qu'il avait une idée. Peut-être que cela marcherait, d'obtenir d'Arthur de l'aide afin de laver le nom de Gwen. Il acheva rapidement de manger, donnant à son mentor un sourire blême.

"Je pense que je pourrais trouver comment réparer ça. J'ai besoin de parler à Arthur dans la matinée."

Il se dirigea vers sa chambre, Gaius l'interpellant.

"Et quelle serait cette aide ?"

Merlin se retourna pour lui lancer un dernier regard, son sourire empreint de tristesse.

"En faisant penser à tout le monde que mon acte de miséricorde n'était rien d'autre qu'un acte de malveillance … Je ne pense pas que le père de Gwen voudra remercier davantage celui qui l'a soigné."

~(-)~

**À suivre**


	17. Une dure leçon apprise Partie 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.**

**Music: The Burdens of Duty (Merlin OST)**

**"Whom History Won't Remember" Episode: N/A**

**Deuxième chapitre aussi un peu en avance … puisque je suis toujours en congé maladie. Se reposer c'est dur ^^. À la semaine prochaine et bon congé de carnaval ^^.  
**

**Bonne lecture  
**

**Abeille  
**

~(-)~

Chapitre 17: Une dure leçon apprise ~Partie 2~

Merlin hésita lorsqu'il entra dans les appartements d'Arthur le lendemain matin, traversant la chambre pour déposer le plateau du petit déjeuner sur la table. Arriver avec une idée était une chose, mais obtenir d'Arthur qu'il le fasse ce qu'il allait lui demander était un problème tout à fait différent.

Arthur le regarda, en fronçant à peine les sourcils. Il avait commencé à remarquer certaines petites choses sur son nouveau serviteur, incluant le fait que Merlin n'avait jamais hésité à entrer dans une pièce à moins qu'il soit nerveux à propos de quelque chose.

Il sortit de son lit, marchant vers la table alors qu'il lançait un long regard au serviteur.

"Qu'y a-t-il ? Allez, dis-moi."

Merlin leva les yeux d'où il se tenait près du feu, le regardant nerveusement de loin avant de commencer à marmonner. Il allait être difficile de dire tous ceci alors qu'il savait que ce qui allait arriver était un mensonge complet, mais ce serait pour le mieux.

"C'est Gwen et son père. Je suis allé voir comment ils se portaient, et bien … leurs voisins sont tous nerveux, parce qu'ils pensent que Gwen a sollicité l'aide de la magie pour le soigner."

Arthur s'assit, son expression se faisant inquiète.

"Et si elle l'a fait, elle devrait être reconnaissante que mon père semble avoir oublié ce fait."

Merlin se raidit, commençant à froncer les sourcils.

"Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Gwen est catégorique, elle n'a aucune idée d'où l'angan vient, et cela m'a fait réfléchir."

"Tu peux réfléchir?"

Le froncement de sourcils s'approfondit à cette interruption, commençant à devenir exaspéré.

"Ce que j'essaie de dire, regardez ce qui s'est passé après qu'il ait été trouvé. Tout le monde l'a condamnée, et l'attention s'est détournée de l'approvisionnement en eau. Si Gaius et moi n'avions pas été le vérifier, malgré que Gwen ait été accusée, l'afanc n'aurait pas été trouvé"

Il écarta les bras, regardant toujours le prince.

"Quel meilleur moyen de détourner l'attention de l'endroit où il était."

Arthur s'arrêta à mi-bouchée, avalant la nourriture qu'il était en train de mastiquer.

"Attends, tu penses que cet angan… "

Merlin hocha la tête.

"a été dissimulé. Gwen sert au château depuis des années, et c'est la bonne de Lady Morgane. Elle est bien connue dans le château et la cité, respectée parmi le personnel. En la dépeignant comme une sorcière, cela a attiré l'attention de tout le monde. Pour les gens de la cité c'est un énorme scandale. La bonne de Lady Morgane une sorcière ? Usant de Magie ? Brisant la loi ?"

Arthur combattit le désir de froncer les sourcils, Merlin n'ayant aucune idée de ce que ces mots lui faisait. Le sentiment de responsabilité de la situation de Gwen grandissait encore un fois en lui, rongeant sa conscience.

"Et que me suggère-tu que je fasse ?"

Merlin traversa la pièce, s'arrêtant à coté la table.

"Publier une déclaration formelle que Gwen a été piégée par le sorcier qui a créé l'épidémie, pour troubler les recherches et prévenir que la véritable source ne soit trouvé et détruite."

Arthur soupira.

"Tu réalise que je dois obtenir la permission de mon père pour faire ça."

Merlin fit un geste en direction de la porte, inflexible.

"Alors, allez lui demander."

Il ajouta alors avec une ironie désabusée.

"Avant que Morgane ne surprenne la façon dont les gens discutent de Gwen, et vienne vous le demander elle-même. AU moins de cette manière, elle ne sera pas en colère contre vous, et vous pourrez la rendre de bonne humeur au lieu qu'elle vienne ici pour vous engueuler."

Alors Merlin était en train d'essayer de lui jouer le tour à la Morgane pour le faire faire ce qui lui était demandé. Hé bien, il avait décidé qu'il le ferait aussitôt que ce sentiment de culpabilité serait revenu, mais il ne pouvai tpa slaisser le serviteur penser qu'il avait gagné si facilement.

Arthur attendit un long moment, avant de commencer à avoir l'air irrité et de hocher la tête.

"Bien je le ferai."

"Merci !"

Merlin offrit un large sourire, jusqu'à ce qu'Arthur ne commence à débiter une liste de corvée.

"Ne sois pas si content. Il y a beaucoup de travail à faire ici après tout le temps que tu as passé à aider Gaius. Je veux que la pièce entière soit nettoyée, la literie nettoyée, et le sol récuré… Et tu peux commencer par me sortir quelque chose à porter."

Merlin, qui pendant un instant eut l'air comme prêt à se plaindre, mais à la place hocha la tête en une acceptation réfléchie. Il avait demandé une grosse faveur, et en échange pour que celle-ci soit garantie, pas un seul commentaire moqueur n'avait franchi ses lèvres durant le temps qui passa avant qu'Arthur ne parte voir le roi.

Ce fut alors qu'il s'y dérangeait que quelque chose frappa le prince… En faisant ceci, en écoutant la requête et en acceptant d'essayer, venait-il juste de gagner un peu de respect de Merlin ? Il aurait pensé que cela aurait été trop dur à obtenir, trop ennuyeux de se déranger à essayer, mais si tout ce qu'il fallait faire était d'écouter et de faire quelque chose lorsqu'il s'agissait d'une chose juste … Peut-être que ce ne serait pas si mal.

Il arriva aux appartements de son père, sachant qu'il était encore assez tôt pour que le roi ne les ait pas quitté pour l'instant. Effectivement il était là, un de ses serviteurs l'aidait à enfiler sa veste en prélude à sa sortie vers la porte.

Il sembla surpris de voir son fils, se tournant pour lui faire face.

"Y a-t-il un problème, Arthur ?"

Face à cette question, le prince réévalua ses précédentes pensées… Écouter et faire les choses de manière juste ne serait pas si malsi cela n'avait pas impliqué faire face à son père. Mais, il avait dit qu'il le ferait, et il lui demanderait. Peut-être alors que le sentiment qu'il avait concernant sa responsabilité pour les problèmes de Gwen s'en irait.

"Il s'agit de Gwen, la servante de Morgane. J'ai réfléchi, et après avoir tué l'afanc je pense que cet agan que nous avons trouvé pourrait avoir été cachée intentionnellement dans sa maison."

Le roi sourcilla, se souvenant à présent de pourquoi il l'avait fait arrêté en premier lieu.

"cachée, pour quelle raison ?"

Arthur resta composé et calme tandis qu'il s'expliquait.

"Comme je le disais, elle est la servante de Morgane … un haut profil dans la hiérarchie du personnel… Quel meilleur moyen de nous égarer de la réelle source, que de nous fournir une fausse. Une qui ferait un maximum de bruit parmi les habitants de la ville et le château."

Il soupira, prétendre qu'il avait considéré cet angle lui-même au lieu de dire que c'était Merlin qui l'avait fait.

"J'ai déjà commencé à entendre qu'elle et son père sont évités, en raison des rumeurs qui disent qu'elle a recherché l'aide de la magie pour le soigner. Son nom a besoin d'être lavé de cette accusation … avant que Morgane ne le découvre et ne commence à nous poursuivre de ses revendications."

Il haussa les sourcils sur cette dernière partie, semblant amusé par cette pensée. Uther le fixa un instant en réponse à sa déclaration, avant de commencer à secouer la tête et de laisser échapper un seul rire.

"C'est ce qu'elle fera … ta théorie ne manque pas de sens, et c'est justement de type de tactiques que j'attendrai de la part d'un sorcier capable de créer cette épidémie. Tu oeux publier une déclaration pour laver le nom de cette femme. Je laisse ceci entre tes mains."

Arthur s'inclina, avant de se tourner pour quitter la pièce.

"Oui, Sire."

Il retourna à ses appartements, s'autorisant un profond soupir de soulagement une fois qu'il fut hors de vue des gardes et des serviteurs. Cela avait été éprouvant mais maintenant qu'il savait qu'il pouvait aller de lavant et laver le nom de Gwen, sa culpabilité était remplacé par presque de l'exaltation. Cela faisait du bien d'avoir fait cela … Dommage qu'il ne puisse jamais l'admettre à Merlin. Le serviteur ne le laisserait jamais écouter la fin de celle-ci.

Il arriva à a chambre pour trouver que Merlin s'était absenté, mais nota aussi que le plateau du petit déjeuner était parti, en se dirigeant vers la plus petite table près de la fenêtre où ses plumes et d'autres choses étaient déposées. Il s'assit là et commença à écrire le rouleau officiel, ignorant son serviteur lorsque Merlin revint avec du linge de mains propre et procéda au changement de la literie. Lorsque ce fut faut, Arthur déverrouilla une petite boite qu'il gardait dans son armoire, en sortant le sceau qui reposait à l'intérieur … En y pensant, c'était la première fois que son père lui ordonnait de faire quelque chose qui l'obligeait à s'en servir…

Arthur sentit un petit sourire moqueur sur ses lèvres, avant d'utiliser une bougies pour déposer une petite flaque de cire rouge sur le coin inférieur droit du document, où il avait placé un petit morceau de ruban rouge. Il pressa alors le sceau sur la cire fondue, le maintenant quelques secondes avant de le retirer prudemment. Voilà, le premier document officiellement scellé qu'il avait complètement fait par lui-même.

Il replaça le sceau dans sa boite et la referma, laissant la cire complètement refroidir avant de rouler le document et de sauter alors sur ses pieds. Merlin avait fini de changer la literie, et était à présent en train d'empiler les pièces de draps sales dans un panier jusqu'à ce qu'Arthur ne l'arrête.

"Viens, tu as demandé ceci, aussi tu te dois d'être là lorsque je le remettrai. Laisse ceci ici jusqu'à ce que nous soyons de retour."

Merlin regarda le rouleau de papier dans la main du prince.

"Alors, c'est ça?"

Arthur acquiesça.

"Un pardon officiel lavant Gwen de toutes les charges accuations. Mon père est d'accord avec moi que ma théorie selon laquelle l'angan a été caché pour servir de distraction était presque certainement vraie."

Merlin sourcilla.

"Votre théorie?"

"Eh bien, je ne pouvais pas exactement lui dire que mon serviteur l'avait proposée, n'est-ce pas ?"

Il se dirigea vers la porte, Merlin forcé de le suivre hâtivement ou de se laisser distancer. Arthur voulait faire ceci maintenant, voulait savoir que les conséquences de ses actions avait été effacées. Il garda un rythme soutenu tout le long du chemin depuis le château, jusqu'à la maison de Gwen. La vue de celui-ci se dirigeant à travers les rues en tenant un rouleau attira beaucoup d'attention, plusieurs groupes de personnes rassemblées pour regarder et de se murmurer l'un l'autre lorsqu'il s'arrêta à l'extérieur de la maison de Gwen.

Arthur jeta un coup d'oeil à Merlin, usant d'un mouvement de menton pour indiquer qu'il devait être celui qui toquerait à la porte. Le serviteur se dépêcha de le faire, donnant un petit sourire à une Gwen anxieuse et surprise lorsqu'elle lui ouvrit.

Elle déglutit nerveusement, baissant la tête lorsqu'elle vit le prince qui se tenait debout juste là.

"Comment puis-je vous aider, Mon seigneur ?"

Arthur ne répondit pas, du moins pas directement, à la place, déroulant le document qu'il avait porté et déclarant son contenu pour tous ceux présents pour l'entendre.

"Par la présente, j'apporte la notification officielle, que toi, Guenièvre, êtes présentement graciée et déclarée innocente de tous les chefs d'accusation relatifs à l'utilisation de la magie et de ses artefacts. C'est le jugement du roi qui estime que vous avez été piégée dans une tentative d'empêcher la découverte de la véritable source de l'épidémie."

Il l'enroula à nouveau s'avançant et lui tendant.

"Vous êtes considérée comme une servante fidèle et véritable de la maison royale, de sorte qu'aucun ne pourra être prononcé contre votre nom."

Gwen était complètement choquée, l'acceptant avant de s'incliner profondément.

"Merci, Sire. Je suis honorée de servir dans votre maisonnée."

Arthur hocha la tête une fois, avant de se tourner et de s'éloigner vivement, tandis que Merlin introduisait Gwen abasourdie de nouveau dans sa maison.

Elle resta bouche bée jusque la porte ouverte, murmurant à Merlin lorsque l'autre serviteur essaya de l'aider à s'asseoir.

"Que veut-il dire par j'ai été 'piégée' ?"

Merlin sentit une douleur naître à l'intérieur de lui, le forçant à rester calme tandis qu'il répondait à cela.

"Tu es la servante de Lady Morgane, une servante au profil élevé. L'angan a été manifestement caché dans le but de te faire arrêter et d'éloigner l'attention de l'endroit où se trouvait l'afanc."

Gwen qui était en train de commencer à s'asseoir, se releva vivement et se tourna vers lui, horrifiée.

"Mais c'est un mensonge. Je sais que c'est un mensonge. Ils y avaient plein de meilleurs moyens de me piéger que de soigner mon père … Merlin comment peux-tu le tourner ainsi ?"

Merlin grimaça. Il s'attendait à ce qu'elle accepte l'idée, mais au lieu de ça, elle était encore en train de défendre le sauveur de son père.

"Parce que c'est la seule histoire que je savais qu'Arthur, le roi, et les gens croiraient … La seule histoire qui laverait ton nom."

Elle le fixa.

"Mais..."

Merlin la prit par les épaules, la regardant dans les yeux.

"Écoutes, si cette personne a vraiment guéri ton père par pitié, alors je suis sûre qu'ils comprendront que c'est la seule manière pour que tu puisses te dégager des conséquences. 'La magie est mal' ne le sais-tu pas ? Uther n'aurait jamais cru que cela avait été fait par gentillesse."

Il jeta un coup d'oeil vers la porte, sachant qu'Arthur devait être maintenant au bas de la rue.

"À présent je dois y aller, je te verrai plus tard."

"Merlin..."

Elle le suivit jusque la porte lorsqu'il partir, restant là et le regardant partir. Lorsqu'il jeta un coup d'oeil en arrière, il vit plusieurs de ses voisins, qui avait gardé leur distance, maintenant heureux de l'approcher à nouveau et de lui souhaiter leur bons voeux. Cela avait été dur à faire, mais savoir que tout irait bien maintenant en valait la peine.

Il se dépêcha de rattraper Arthur, le prince lui murmurant lorsqu'il entendit les pas derrière lui.

"Heureux, à présent ?"

Merlin sourit, hochant la tête même si cependant là tout de suite il avait une boule dans la gorge.

"Oui, absolument… avez-vous vu comment ils ont tous réagi ? Les gens d'ici ne pouvaient pas changer plus rapidement pour commencer à prétendre qu'ils n'avaient jamais murmuré de choses derrière son dos."

Arthur lui lança un coup d'oeil par dessus son épaule, marchant toujours.

"Eh bien malheureusement c'est comme ça que beaucoup de gens sont … ceux qui ont trop peur d'avoir des problèmes et de faire ce qui est juste. Pas que je dis que tu es beaucoup mieux, bien que je ne sois pas surpris que tu m'aies harcelé pour l'aider après ta charge suicidaire dans la salle du conseil il y a deux jours."

Merlin s'arrêta dans son élan.

"Je vais vous le dire, je ne suis pas amoureux d'elle."

Arthur s'arrêta aussi, se tournant pour lui faire face et sourcillant.

"Bien, si tu ne l'es pas, alors pourquoi as-tu fait tout ceci ?"

Merlin hésita. Ok, peut-être que lâcher ça n'était peut-être pas un si bonne idée.

"… parce qu'elle est mon amie, et que je n'allais pas l'abandonner alors que je savais qu'il n'y avait aucune chance qu'elle soit coupable. C'était la seule chose que je puisse faire de juste… et cela me semblait une bonne idée sur le moment."

Arthur haussa les sourcils.

"Tu pensais que c'était une bonne idée de te porter volontaire pour sauter sur le bûcher à sa place ?"

Il attrapa Merlin par le bras, le tirant à nouveau vers le château en lui donnant une petite poussée.

"Tu es vraiment un idiot, avance, retourne à tes corvées. Je dois encore organiser des choses pour la visite du roi Bayard dans deux semaines. C'est heureux que l'épidémie ait été enrayée, ou nous aurions été obligé de l'annuler. Ce qui n'aurait pas été bon vu le nombre de négociations qu'il a fallu prendre pour en arriver à ce point."

Merlin s'arrêta, regardant en arrière.

"De négociations?"

Arthur croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

"Va… maintenant. Si vous êtes si curieux, demande à Gaius sur ton temps, pas le mien."

Attrapant la trace d'ennui dans le ton d'Arthur, Merlin décida de faire ce qu'il avait dit et de juste s'en aller. Il n'allait pas vanner Arthur après tout ce qu'il avait fait pour Gwen.

Il se dépêcha de s'éloigner, Arthur le regardant partir et admettant seulement maintenant quelque chose. Il s'était demandé avant si Merlin valait qu'on gagne son respect, et il pouvait à présent honnêtement accorder qu'il l'était… Combien de gens se sacrifieraient volontairement et sans broncher, pour nul autre raison que d'aider un ami ?

~(-)~

**À suivre**


	18. Une dure leçon apprise Partie 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.**

**Music: Hunith's Letter To Gaius (Merlin OST)**

**"Whom History Won't Remember" Episode: N/A**

**Troisième chapitre aussi un peu en avance … puisque congé de carnaval ^^.  
**

**Bonne lecture  
**

******Abeille**  


~(-)~

Chapitre 18: Une dure leçon apprise ~Partie 3~

La cloche sonna la venue de midi, et déclencha une ruée massive de serviteurs se dirigeant vers les cuisines pour y recueillir les repas pour leurs maîtres.

Merlin lutta à travers la foule, se maudissant de ne pas avoir prêté plus attention à l'heure et de ne pas être arrivé ici avant que la cloche ne sonne. La foule dans le couloir principal semblait pire que d'habitude, ou du moins pas un seul de ceux se dirigeant vers les cuisines ne semblait avoir la courtoisie de se bouger pour laisser passer ceux qui sortaient.

Quelqu'un poussant pour passer devant lui frappa son coude, faisant tressaillir le plateau et envoyer un des deux petits pains qui s'y trouvait rouler sur le sol. Sans même y penser, il se baissa, cachant la lueur dorée qui passa dans ses yeux alors qu'il stabilisait son plateau suffisamment longtemps d'une seule poigne pour prendre le petit pain sur le sol. Il se dépêcha alors de traverser le couloir et alla droit sur l'escalier le plus proche, trop occupé à brosser toute trace de poussière du morceau de pain pour se souvenir qu'il aurait du prendre une autre volée qui se trouvait plus loin dans le hall.

Merlin cligna des yeux, se demandant où il était, jusqu'à ce qu'il réfléchisse que s'il était assez près de celui que tous les autres serviteurs utilisaient pour arriver aux ailes des nobles, alors ce chemin le ramènerait théoriquement sur le chemin habituel. Si cela était vrai, alors s'il continuait de descendre, un passage latéral qui le ramènerait dessus arriverait sans doute sous peu.

Cela ne se fit pas, tous les passages contigus partant vers la gauche et non vers la droite. Il était prêt à faire demi-tour lorsque une de ses ouvertures s'ouvrit enfin sur la droite juste avant que le passage n'arrive sur un cul de sac, s'avérant être un escalier en colimaçon très étroit poussiéreux et désaffecté. Comprenant qu'il serait tout de même en retard à ce rythme, il décida qu'il pouvait tout aussi bien aller voir où il menait.

Il les emprunta, les quittant à la première sortie, supposant que ce serait le troisième étage. Lorsqu'il en sortit, passant la porte étroite, obligé de frôler un mur légèrement défraîchi qui penchait, il sembla qu'il était dans l'aire du château où les invités-qui-n'étaient-pas-des-nobles devaient rester. Un coup d'oeil dans l'une des chambres lui révéla un lit et des meubles de qualité raisonnable, bien que rien qui ne puisse atteindre le standard que la noblesse pouvait exiger, et le lit lui-même ne portait qu'un matelas qui indiquait clairement qu'il y avait un moment que cette salle n'avait pas été utilisée. En fait juste l'état général poussiéreux sur le sol de ce couloir indiquait que les gens ne venaient que rarement par ce chemin, bien qu'il semble que les toiles d'araignée soient nettoyées de manière régulière.

Il suivit le couloir, le plateau de nourriture toujours en main, et s'arrêta lorsqu'il atteignit la fin de celui-ci. Il cligna alors des yeux, puis croyant à peine à sa chance, lorsque au bout du couloir à sa gauche, il repéra une statue qu'il reconnut et qu'il savait être proche de l'aile des nobles.

Victorieux, il se dirigea tout droit vers elle et prit le passage vers la droite, arrivant à la chambre d'Arthur moins d'une minute plus tard. Il franchit ensuite allègrement la porte, prêt à s'excuser pour son retard.

Arthur releva les yeux de l'endroit où il se trouvait, assis à son bureau, apparemment surpris.

"Eh bien, eh bien, à l'heure pour la seconde fois en une seule journée. Les miracles ne cesse jamais."

Merlin s'arrêta presque choqué. Il était à l'heure ? Mais il avait pris le mauvais chemin et s'était presque perdu. Il déposa la plateau, laissant le ragoût et le pain là pour le prince avant de se dépêcher de sortir et de commencer à sourire… Il n'avait pas également passé son temps à se débattre dans le couloirs avec les autres serviteurs.

Il retourna au passage désaffecté, usant d'une touche de magie pour redresser le mur défraîchi qui penchait de sorte que ses bords ne se mettent plus en travers de la porte de l'escalier. Cette fois il essaya de prendre ces escaliers tout du long de la descente jusqu'au rez de chaussée pour jeter un coup d'oeil aux alentours, commençant à sourire lorsqu'une vérification dans le couloir révéla qu'ils arrivaient assez près d'une des salles de stockage où on conservait les fournitures de nettoyage, bien que ce serait une route quelque peu sinueuse de ce point pour se rendre aux cuisines. Il semblait que la seule raison pour laquelle cet escalier était ignoré par les serviteurs était parce qu'il était si étroit, si resserré et ne conduisait qu'à des chambres désaffectées. Pour un serviteur solitaire qui avait l'idée d'en tirer parti, il était parfaitement placé et idéal pour traiter efficacement ces corvées et ces tâches.

Souriant toujours, Merlin entra dans l'entrepôt et prit une pelle, un balai, un seau et un chiffon. Un voyage à la citerne la plus proche remplit le seau, et une montée sans problème par l'escalier raide et étroit le fit retourner aux appartements d'Arthur en moitié moins de temps qu'il lui aurait fallu habituellement.

En fait, ce fut un tel gain de temps, qu'Arthur n'avait même pas encore fini son repas au moment où il revient et qu'il regarda par la porte pour le confirmer.

Merlin resta délibérément à l'extérieur de la pièce, attendant jusqu'à ce que le prince ait presque fini avant d'entrer. Il n'y avait aucun moyen qu'il laisse échapper qu'il avait une nouvelle astuce pour gagner du temps sur ses corvées. Le temps gagné serait du temps qu'il pourrait utiliser pour lui-même.

Aussitôt qu'Arthur eut fini son repas, Merlin prit le plateau et s'en retourna joyeusement par l'escalier poussiéreux. Descendre d'un étage, retracer ses pas jusqu'à la jonction avec le prochain couloir, et redescendre deux volées de marches pour se retrouver près des cuisines. Il semblait qu'aujourd'hui se mettait vraiment en route.

Il laissa le plateau près du large évier où tout était lavé, aucun membre du personnel, même celui se trouvant encore là ne s'attendant à ce que quoi que ce soit soit ramené si tôt. Plusieurs le regardèrent surpris, Merlin leur souriant juste joyeusement et leur faisant un geste vague avant de s'éloigner rapidement pour aller prendre son propre repas.

Gaius sembla pareillement surpris pour le voir arriver, étant près de quinze minutes plus tôt qu'habituellement. Il se remit rapidement cependant, indiquant le foyer où une partie du même ragoût qu'il avait pris pour Arthur se trouvait dans un pot près du feu.

"J'ai pris quelque chose aux cuisines aujourd'hui, mais ne t'y habitues pas. En tant que médecin de la cour, j'ai le droit d'avoir des repas qui me soit amené, mais avec toi ici, cela ne serait pas correct de le faire trop souvent. Cela pourrait faire que les autres serviteurs commencent à éprouver du ressentiment envers toi."

Merlin renifla, servant le ragoût dans leur deux bols.

"Ils ont déjà des ressentiment envers moi, alors cela ne changerait pas grand chose, mais je comprends ce que tu veux dire. D'un coté, c'est moins cher pour moi de vous donner une part de mes gages pour acheter de la nourriture au marché, que d'avoir une grosse prise de bec avec le chef du personnel. Il est assez irrité comme ça, parce que puisque je vis ici avec vous, je n'ai pas à payer pour utiliser une chambre dans l'aile des serviteurs."

Gaius haussa ses sourcils.

"Ne t'attaches pas trop à l'argent que tu épargnes, Merlin. J'ai vu l'état de ta petite sélection de vêtements, et leur besoin de te rappeler qu'en tant que serviteur d'Arthur, on attend de toi que tu maintiennes un certain niveau vestimentaire. Aussitôt que tu en auras assez, toi et moi devrons te trouver de nouvelles chemises et braies. Des bottes aussi tant que nous y sommes."

Merlin regarda vers ses bottes, tachetées comme elles l'étaient de saleté et par un long usage.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de mal avec mes bottes ?"

"Rien, excepté qu'elles sont tellement usées que c'est un miracle qu'elles soient encore en une seule pièce."

Merlin soupira, s'asseyant de lui-même à table alors que Gaius faisait de même.

"J'aurais du savoir que ce serait trop beau pour être vrai et ici je pensais que je serai capable de mettre de coté et d'envoyer de l'argent à la maison pour ma mère."

Gaius le regarda pendant un moment.

"Je sais que tu aimerais, mais Hunith peut faire face par ses propres moyens. Elle a réussi à t'élever par elle-même, n'est-ce pas ? Elle n'a plus besoin de s'inquiéter pour te nourrir, t'habiller, ces responsabilités sont les tiennes maintenant. Elle est capable de s'occuper d'elle-même, et si tu veux vraiment étudier la magie lorsque tu progresseras, alors tu auras besoin de commencer par acheter des herbes, des cristaux et des pierres qui te seront nécessaires pour les sorts plus compliqués. Lorsque le temps viendra, tu auras besoin de tout l'argent que tu auras pu épargner, car je ne pourrais certainement pas me permettre de te fournir plus que les bases."

Un peu dérouté par cette pensée, mais incapable de nier que c'était plus que juste qu'il soit celui qui achète ses propres fournitures, Merlin tapota ses doigts sur la table pendant un moment avant de changer le sujet.

"Gaius, quelle est tout ce dérangement dont Arthur parle à propos de la venue du roi Bayard de Mercy à Camelot pour signer un traité?"

Gaius avala la bouchée présente, surpris par la question.

"Bayard ? Le roi Bayard et son pays ont été en désaccord avec Camelot depuis des années. Mercy nous borde sur un front étroit au nord est, aux cotés des terres de Cenred. Avec tous ces combats sporadiques et les conflits qui ont pris place, les deux parties commencent à être fatiguées de tout ça et les négociations ont commencées, en partie parce qu'Ulwin est pris entre les deux."

Merlin sourcilla, étonné.

"Ulwin? Pourquoi à cause d'Ulwin?"

Gaius expliqua.

"Lord Hargren, qui est le représentant d'Ulwin auprès d'Uther, a transformé cette ville en un centre névralgique de commerce bien connue à travers les contrées. Ayant entendu de bonnes choses sur Lord Hargren de la part de ses propres commerçants, le roi Bayard a décidé que si un tel noble aussi honorable et aimé servait Uther, alors Uther méritait également son respect pour cela, il a envoyé un messager pour proposer la négociation d'un accord et la fin du conflit entre Camelot et Mercy. C'est un très important traité, Merlin. Cela veut dire que les alliés de Camelot au nord de Mercy ne seront plus longtemps forcé de contourner par l'ouest pour arriver ici. Cela veut aussi dire une plus grande sécurité aux frontières Est de Camelot."

Merlin grimaça, sachant ce qu'il voulait dire par cela.

"Ouais, le roi Cenred n'est pas un homme à qui l'on tourne le dos. J'étais heureux à Ealdor, nous étions assez loin de toutes les principales villes et des routes pour être isolé et laissé tranquille. Mais certains des autre villages plus proches, que nous fréquentions pour commercer … Ça a été arrêté après qu'il soit devenu roi. Ces lieux, et les gens qui y vivent ont changés. On ne peut plus faire confiance à beaucoup d'entre eux."

Gaius soupira.

"Cela peut être bien vrai, mais avec Mercy comme allié de Camelot, il devra être plus prudent lorsqu'il tentera de nous attaqué après la signature du traité. Il a toujours été en termes raisonnables avec Mercy, ou tout du moins n'a jamais causé de problèmes le long de leur frontière. Le roi Bayard est quelqu'un qu'il ne voudrait pas provoquer. "

Merlin avala rapidement le reste de son ragout, sautant de ses pieds aussitôt que ce fut fait.

"Eh bien, je ferai mieux d'y aller. J'ai un tas de corvées à aller faire… La chambre d'Arthur était une totale catastrophe lorsque j'y suis arrivé ce matin. Je jure, quatre jours sans un serviteurs et ses appartements sont devenus une porcherie complète."

Il se dirigea vers la porte, le tir partant de Gaius le faisant s'arrêter.

"Et ta chambre est mieux peut-être ?"

Merlin retourna aux appartements d'Arthur, un peu déconcerté par cette remarque. Certes, sa chambre était en désordre, mais avec tout le rangement qu'il avait à faire pour Arthur, quand avait-il eu réellement du temps pour faire le sien ?

Arrivant là-bas, il prit l'eau et le torchon pour travailler, frotter le plancher d'Arthur pendant que le prince se penchait sur une charge de papier. C'est après un moment qu'il devient curieux, et qu'il quitta son travail un moment pour se tenir près de l'épaule d'Arthur.

"Alors que devez vous régler ?"

Arthur lui lança un regard irrité.

"Je recherche des chevaliers qui escorteront le roi Bayard depuis la frontière. Je peux seulement en envoyer six, ce qui veut dire que je dois envoyer les mieux formés pour cela. Des hommes qui sont bons combattants pour gérer la situation avec un si petit groupe."

Merlin fronça les sourcils.

"Pourquoi ne pas en envoyer plus ?"

Le prince déposa le porte-plume qu'il tenait, exaspéré. Cela aurait pourtant dû être évident.

"Parce que ce serait comme dire à Bayard que Camelot ne pense pas que ses propres hommes peuvent le protéger. Il aura au moins trente chevaliers et soldats personnels avec lui, mais si Cenred tente quelque chose, alors j'ai besoin de d'avoir de bons chevaliers sur place pour défendre Bayard."

Merlin avait toujours l'air déconcerté.

"Quelle différence pourrait faire seulement six hommes ?"

"Tu peux penser que si peu de chevaliers veut dire qu'ils ne seront pas capable de faire plus, Merlin, mais quiconque avec du bon sens sait que le nombre ne fait pas tout."

Arthur tourna son siège pour lui faire face, pas tout à fait sur de savoir pourquoi il s'ennuyait à lui expliquer ça.

"Si tu as les capacités et que tu les utilises correctement, alors même une petite frappe peut en faire tomber une plus grande qu'elle. Tu n'as pas toujours besoin de frapper quelque chose avec un énorme hache pour faire faire le travail correctement. Parfois quelque chose d'aussi petit qu'une simple flèche peut tourner le combat en votre faveur si elle frappe la bonne cible. Je recherche des chevaliers capables de se battre de cette façon."

Merlin cligna des yeux, presque comme s'il avait eu une idée subite, avant qu'il ne retourne à son seau. Arthur secoua juste la tête, inconscient que ses paroles avaient fourni une solution au dilemme de Merlin. Comment utiliser la magie et protéger les gens, sans se faire attraper ou les mettre dans les ennuis. Il était en parfaite position pour être cette 'simple flèche', lui avec sa magie. Il devait juste creuser ses études de sorts, et puis agir intelligemment quand et où il les appliquait. S'il travaillait de la même manière qu'Arthur et ses hommes le faisaient, alors les petites touches de magie resteraient cachées parmi le reste.

Le sentiment d'être un poids ayant disparu de ses épaules, le reste du jour sembla voler pour Merlin. Il revint aux appartements de Gaius ce soir-là de bien meilleure humeur, seulement pour s'arrêter surpris lorsqu'il franchit la porte.

"Gwen ? que fais-tu là ?"

Gwen sauta sur ses pieds de l'endroit où elle s'était assise, attendant qu'il arrive, souriant en le faisant. Gaius était en train de les observer de l'endroit où il travaillait sur ses remèdes.

"Je suis venue te remercier pour avoir parlé à Arthur et obtenu ce pardon pour moi. Tu avais raison à propos de ce que tu disais, que si ceux qui avaient soigné mon père l'avaient fait par charité, alors ils comprendraient le fait que les gens aient besoin de penser le contraire. Tout le monde agit de nouveau normalement avec moi et mon père, et tout ça grâce à toi."

Merlin sembla un peu troublé, évitant son regard, embarrassé. Ne l'avait-elle pas déjà assez remercié ?

"Ce n'est rien. Vraiment, je l'aurais pour chacun de mes amis."

Le sourire de Gwen s'élargit.

"Je sais et c'est ce qui fait de toi quelqu'un de bien. Tu as fait bien plus que de laver mon nom, non seulement ça, mais toute cette attention a élevé un peu le niveau financier de mon père. Il a reçu presque une douzaine de commandes pour le travail après qu'Arthur et toi soyez parti ce matin, et il semble qu'il peut s'attendre à en voir arriver pendant un moment. Pour cela, il voulait te donner quelque chose pour te remercier. "

Elle se tourna, attrapant un long paquet enveloppé de tissu et lui tendit avec une expression amusée.

"Je sais que c'est probablement pas votre genre, mais si Arthur continue de t'utiliser comme partenaire d'entraînement avant les tournois, alors les chances pour que tu apprennes à en user seront grandes."

Merlin s'approcha et accepta avec hésitation le paquet, retirant le tissu pour révéler une épée simple mais très bien faite. Il la soupesa, capable de voir du fin polissage sur la lame qu'elle était d'une grande qualité.

"Gwen, je ne peux pas accepter ça. C'est bien trop, ton père pourrait vendre ceci pour assez de nourriture pour vous nourrir tous les deux pendant deux semaines."

Il essaya de le lui tendre, mais fut arrêté lorsqu'elle le repoussa de son emprise et lui sourit avec une ironie désabusée.

"Eh bien tu vas devoir le faire, parce qu'il ne peut plus la vendre maintenant … pas en considérant qu'il a gravé ton nom dessus."

Elle la retourna dans sa prise, lui montrant où son nom était en effet gravée sur la poignée.

"Il y a un dicton, qui dit qu'une épée donnée par un ami sera plus équilibrée qu'une autre et aidera toujours son propriétaire à revenir à la maison sain et sauf. Tu m'a sauvé la vie, Merlin et tu as fait lavé le nom de mon père et le mien. Ceci rembourse cette dette."

Il n'y avait aucune issue, Merlin ne pouvait argumenter avec ça, pas une fois qu'elle ait mentionné l'histoire sur l'épée donnée par un ami. Il soupira, la remettant dans sa gaine et prenant la résolution qu'il apprendrait à s'en servir correctement… comme s'il n'avait pas assez à apprendre comme ça avec l'équitation et la magie.

"Merci, à vous deux. Je la chérirai."

Gwen sourit joyeusement et partit, Gaius venant au coté de son pupille tandis qu'elle fermait la porte derrière elle.

"C'était très noble de ta part ce que tu as fait, Merlin. Altérer de la perception des gens ton acte de gentillesse de manière à ce que le nom de Gwen puisse être lavé."

Merlin soupira, laissant courir ses mains sur l'épée gainée qu'il tenait.

"Ce fut dur, mais c'était la bonne chose à faire… et je pense que j'ai eu une meilleure idée de la façon dont je dois user de ma magie à partir de maintenant."

Il sourit à son mentor.

"Je dois juste mettre les sorts adéquats aux bons endroits et de cette manière personne ne remarquera rien. Je vais devoir observer Arthur pour voir comment il fait la même chose pour utiliser au mieux ses chevaliers."

Il jeta un coup d'oeil en arrière sur l'épée.

"Je dois juste espérer que je peux survivre à son idée d' 'enseignement'."

Gaius commença à rire en entendant cela, tapotant l'épaule de Merlin et retournant à son travail. Où avant il avait été inquiet que Merlin puisse être corrompu par sa puissance, il savait à présent que ces inquiétudes étaient sans fondement. Merlin était une âme trop bonne pour jamais user de sa magie pour faire le mal.

~(-)~

**À suivre**


	19. La coupe empoisonnée - Partie 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.**

**Music: Hunith's Letter To Gaius (Merlin OST)**

**"Whom History Won't Remember" Episode: N/A**

**Vala. En temps et en heure ^^. **

**Traduction : Sabricotte**

**~(-)~**

**Chapitre 19 : La coupe empoisonnée**

Arthur se tenait debout pendant que Merlin lui retirait son gilet, il y resta pendant que son serviteur l'aidait. Dehors on pouvait entendre le murmure des chevaux et des voix, la cours du château était pleine à craquer de nouveaux invités arrivant vêtus dans les couleurs bleu saphir de Mercy.

Merlin fronça un peu les sourcils.

"N'avons-nous pas déjà fait cela ?"

Arthur lui jeta des regards noirs.

"Tais-toi Merlin. Comment étions-nous supposer savoir que le roi Bayard voulait faire un détour par Ulwin en premier ? Je venais juste de traiter avec lui."

"Mais il reste que cela ne change pas le fait que vous n'ayez rien dit à propos de ce message, et je vous ai mis cette tenue hier alors que je n'avais pas besoin de…Oww !"

Merlin chahuta avec le prince qui décida de lui écraser les pieds, Arthur se dirigea vers la porte et son serviteur fut forcé de courir après lui en boitant.

Le prince se retourna vers lui, regarda Merlin fermer la porte derrière lui.

"Tu dois rester debout avec les serviteurs personnels de mon père, et ne pas prononcer un seul mot pendant la cérémonie. Si j'entends ne serait-ce qu'un murmure passer tes lèvres, je veillerais personnellement à ce que tu passes ton temps à nettoyer les écuries qui abritent les chevaux de tous les gens du roi Bayard. Ai-je été assez clair ?"

Merlin déglutit, c'était une vision de l'enfer….Bien qu'être battu lors des exercices d'entrainement à l'arme par Arthur veinait tout juste en seconde position.

"Absolument."

Une partie d'entre eux faisaient route vers le château, ils arrivaient dans la grande salle après la plupart des chevaliers qui voulaient être présents, mais avant le roi lui-même. Merlin maintenait sa position derrière les deux serviteurs d'Uther, restant là et regardant Arthur et ses chevaliers former une ligne. Uther rejoignait la ligne quand il arriva, tous attendant jusqu'à ce que le roi de Mercia et son escorte de chevaliers n'entrent par les portes de la grande salle.

Quand ils entrèrent, Merlin put seulement s'étonner qu'ils forment la même formation qu'Uther et ses hommes avaient fait, avant que les deux groupes ne se dirigent l'un vers l'autre en coin comme une pointe de flèche avec chaque roi à son extrémité. Pendant qu'Uther et Bayard se saluaient mutuellement alors qu'ils se rencontraient au centre de la salle, Merlin secoua la tête juste un tant soit peu. Faites confiance à la noblesse pour trouver un moyen tatillon et formel de dire bonjour à quelqu'un. Jusqu'à avoir des chevaliers ici pour épater la galerie.

Des applaudissements de cette assemblée suivirent le salut initial et les rois se serrèrent les mains mutuellement, les deux firent signe de partir pour avoir une discussion en privé pendant que les chevaliers se saluaient entre eux. En les attendant, Merlin fut forcé de rester là à s'ennuyer de tout son être jusqu'à ce qu'Arthur décide qu'il en avait assez et qu'il devait s'en aller. Il aurait pu trouver cela plus intéressant s'il avait su qu'il était épié.

Des yeux sombres le regardaient depuis le groupe des serviteurs de Bayard qui étaient présents, la femme qui lui faisait face observant intentionnellement sa cible de manière méchante la cible. Merlin avait détruit son afanc, et il devait payer pour ça. Et elle, Nimueh, aurait sa revanche sur lui.

Elle le regarda s'éloigner, mettant son attention sur les chevaliers et sur sa magie. Mais d'abord elle devait se concentrer, et duper ceux qui étaient dans la salle. Personne à Camelot connaissant son visage ne l'aurait reconnue…Ni Uther, ni Gaius.

~(-)~

"Pourquoi suis-je toujours accablé de durs travaux ? "

Merlin, affublé de deux sacoches très lourdes, marchait vers l'endroit où l'attendait Gaius debout, dans le passage pour aller vers la salle, le médecin gloussa et sourit quand il le vit passer.

"Tu es un serviteur, Merlin. C'est ton travail."

Merlin s'arrêta et lui fit face, avant de laisser tomber ses sacoches.

"Mes bras seront d'un pied plus long au moment où je les poseraient à l'intérieur. "

Gaius continua de sourire, aucun d'entre eux ne remarquant qu'une servante de Mercy entrait dans la salle derrière eux.

"C'est la formation du caractère. Comme le vieux proverbe dit, « Travailler dur engendre…"

Il hésita, trouvant un terme à la hâte.

"Un esprit fort."

Merlin releva ses sourcils, secouant la tête.

"En aucun cas ce n'est un proverbe. Vous venez de l'inventer."

"Non du tout."

La femme de chambre qui était prés d'eux trébucha, laissant tomber de ses bras la lourde charge de draps et de coussins aux pieds de Merlin. Sa voix légère s'excusa pendant qu'elle rassemblait ses affaires à nouveau.

"Désolé. "

Merlin regarda son mentor, avant de s'abaisser pour l'aider.

"Tout va bien. Laissez-moi vous aider. "

Quand il leva les yeux sur elle, elle le regarda et il la regarda longuement. Elle était belle, vraiment belle, et il ne pouvait pas aider ce léger sourire sur son visage qu'une fois qu'elle eu fini de ramasser son fardeau, et ils se levèrent en même temps.

"Salut euh…je suis Merlin."

Il offrit sa main en guise de salutation, la servante souriait derrière son châle bleu pendant qu'elle accepta sa main et répondit comme si elle l'avait reconnu.

"Kara, vous êtes le serviteur de Arthur ? Cela doit être un tel honneur. "

Merlin haussa les épaules, son intérieur pensait littéralement le contraire de ce qu'il disait à voix haute.

"Et oui ça l'est. Il faut bien que quelqu'un s'occupe de la bonne marche des choses."

Derrière Kara, Gaius croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et regarda longuement son protégé, pendant que Kara continuait à sourire et fixait le coussin que Merlin continuait de tenir.

"Merci, Merlin. "

Il réalisa qu'il continuait de tenir le coussin, et le remis à la hâte sur la pile qu'elle avait dans les bras.

"Oh oui, pas de problème. "

Elle s'en alla, sentant les yeux de Merlin la suivre. Un garçon aussi jeune, naïf et sot, si facile de lui faire baisser la garde face à un joli visage. Il était pris au piège maintenant, prêt pour l'étape finale de ce soir, et Gaius était resté là parfaitement inconscient de ce qui c'était joué devant lui. C'était trop facile.

Pendant que ces pensées traversèrent son esprit, elle passa devant un garde qui portait les insignes du capitaine des gardes du château, et sentit une vibration dans la magie qu'elle irradiait autour d'elle. Ce tremblement était un avertissement, elle l'entendit s'arrêter alors qu'elle se précipitait dans un coin, puis de l'autre côté et finit par se cacher. Le garde l'avait suivie, ses mouvements prudents et méfiants, la cherchant, et elle attendit jusqu'à ce qu'il la dépasse et disparaisse de sa vue.

Nimueh sortit de sa cachette, fronçant les sourcils. Est-ce que son infiltration à Ulwin avait été découverte ? Mais comment était-ce possible aussi rapidement ? Ce crétin naïf, Liam, aurait dû rester inconscient après avoir été manipulé pendant quelques jours après le départ de Bayard, pour qu'il ne puisse pas la remarquer du tout. Mais en quelque sorte le capitaine savait qu'elle n'avait rien à faire là, il s'attendait à savoir qu'une personne n'avait rien à faire là. C'était la seule manière qu'il avait de pouvoir commencer à la voir à travers ses enchantements.

Elle plissa les yeux et poursuivit le long parcours qui la menait à la chambre de Bayard, se résignant à se mettre hors de leur vue une fois que cela serait fait et ça le serait seulement au commencement du banquet. Elle en déduit que peut-être elle avait sous-estimé Uther, ou plutôt sous-estimer correctement ses alliés… Il semblait peut-être que Lord Hargren était beaucoup moins aveugle que le roi qu'il servait, beaucoup plus ouvert aux signes de magie qu'Uther, et assez discret pour traiter avec ceux de son propre chef sans alerter qui que ce soit. S'il l'avait découverte à Ulwin, alors il n'avait pas voulu faire de bruit lors de la signature du traité. Il y avait des possibilité que le capitaine soit son informateur.

Elle mit ses pensées de côté, sachant qu'elles ne comptaient pas. Des efforts subtils par un seigneur lointain ne devraient pas contrarier ses plans, elle perdait son temps.

Elle atteignit la chambre de Bayard, une simple formule magique murmurée débloqua la porte. Ensuite, elle approcha le même boite vue avant, l'ouvrit et remplaça la petite coupe à l'intérieur par sa réplique cachée dans la pile de linge. La réplique qu'elle avait faite il y avait quelques jours…Celle qui portait maintenant le pétale de fleur transparente collée à l'intérieur de la coupe.

Elle prit l'original et quitta la pièce, ferma la porte à clé derrière elle. Personne n'aurait la moindre idée de son implication, il était trop tard pour l'arrêter maintenant.

~(-)~

La pile de vêtements prise dans l'armoire tomba de la table. Merlin grimaça sous l'odeur de moisi qui venait des vêtements.

"Ouh, il y a longtemps qu'ils n'ont pas été lavés !"

Il ramassa la veste en velours rouge ornée de motifs de clou en laiton, le secoua et vit tomber des tas de miettes sur le sol.

Derrière lui, Arthur était nonchalant.

"Ils l'ont été l'an dernier avant le festin de Beltane."

Restant là à regarder un peu plus les miettes tomber, Merlin allait aider Arthur à mettre son gilet et s'assurer qu'il reste convenable.

"Y a-t-il eu un combat avec les restes ? "

"Comme dans tous les festins… "

Merlin fronça les sourcils, regardant le prince inspecter l'ajustement de sa veste et l'enleva à nouveau.

"Comment le saurais-je ? Les airs et les grâces de la cour…sont un mystère pour moi… "

"Ce soir, cela ne le sera plus !"

"Je suis invité au banquet ?"

"Euh, pas comme tu l'entends, tu devras t'assurer que ma coupe est toujours pleine ! Si je dois assister au monologue assommant de Bayard, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu devrais y échapper !"

.Il posa le gilet sur le dos de Merlin.

"Et polis bien tous les boutons !"

"Oui sire."

Merlin accepta en grimaçant. Le personnel de la laverie allait adorer qu'on leur ramène des vêtements en velours pour être nettoyés rapidement. Le velours est difficile à sécher rapidement si vous ne voulez pas le ruiner, il savait cela par les histoires de sa mère du temps où elle servait la cours du roi Herwen.

Arthur était allé derrière le rideau avec un sourire d'amusement sur son visage, son ton laissant entendre que quelque chose allait se passer.

"Désires-tu que je te montre ce que tu porteras ce soir ?"

Merlin arrêta de regarder le gilet de velours, se retourna face au rideau et fit un signe sur la tenue qu'il portait toujours.

"Ne puis-je porter cela ?"

Arthur regarda depuis le paravent, secoua la tête et eu un sourire narquois.

"Non ! Ce soir, tu vas porter les vêtements de cérémonies officiels des serviteurs de Camelot !"

Il retourna derrière le rideau, prit une courte cape dorée, qui pour être honnête n'était pas vilaine du tout…du peu que Merlin le regarda, il fixait avec horreur ce qui était dans l'autre main du prince…Un chapeau, chargé de plumes comme un prolongement donnant le sentiment que lorsqu'il est porté, cela rendait le serviteur qui le porte l'impression d'avoir un oiseau nichant sur la tête.

"Vous n'êtes pas sérieux ? "

Arthur était à la recherche d'un petit peu d'amusement, et avait clairement arrêté de blaguer quand il vit l'expression déconfite sur le visage de Merlin.

"C'est un évènement officiel, Merlin, et tous les autres serviteurs de haut-rang porteront cela."

Merlin commença à froncer les sourcils, croisant les bras avec entêtement sur la poitrine.

"Et si je ne le porte pas ? "

"Je ne suis pas sûr que tu voudrais savoir ce que je pense être pire que de curer les sabots de 40 chevaux en une semaine. "

Merlin grimaça, son expression fit apparaitre clairement son mécontentement avant de prendre les vêtements.

"Bien, je les porterais "

Arthur sortit de la pièce pour laisser Merlin faire ses corvées, le sorcier fronça les sourcils jusqu'à ce que la porte ne se ferme derrière lui. Il posa la cape et le chapeau sur la table, avant de ramasser et de regarder encore la veste de velours. Le temps était venu d'utiliser le tour de magie qu'il avait pratiqué sur ses propres vêtements pour justement ce genre de situation.

"Ic afeorme seo rud… "

La saleté s'enleva des fibres du vêtement, les plis disparurent, de même que l'odeur de moisi. Ensuite il s'assit avec le vêtement et commença à polir les boutons en laiton. Il pouvait aussi bien passer le temps qu'il avait économisé en ne bravant pas la colère de l'équipe de la laverie, et se relâcher ici en prenant son temps sur les boutons.

Bien qu'il se doute que Gaius ne serait pas impressioné si il apprit que son protégé à utilisé ce nouveau sort, pour prononcer les mots dans l'ancienne langue, afin de tricher avec certaines corvées.

~(-)~

C'était juste tout aussi humiliant qu'il l'avait prévu...

Merlin resta là, portant l'habituel costume avec la crête des Pendragon et surmonté avec une cape en or garnie et ce chapeau hideux. Tout au long du discours, Arthur garda la tête tournée vers lui pour lui sourire, et cela n'aida pas Gwen qui semblait tout aussi amusée.

Ce n'était pas juste, les seuls autres serviteurs qui portaient ce costume ridicule étaient les deux serviteurs d'Uther, et ils n'avaient pas leur maitre qui les taquinait toute les deux minutes. Se forçant à ne pas regarder Arthur, et peut-être s'épargner lui-même d'un tel embarras, Merlin regarda autour les autres serviteurs présents pendant que les deux rois voisins commençaient à signer le traité devant tous les invités. C'est alors qu'il regardait Kara, que Gwen le remarqua en train de la regarder, et qu'elle jeta un coup d'œil dans sa direction, il retira immédiatement son chapeau.

" Elle est belle n'est-ce pas….pour une servante je veux dire "

"Elle est belle pour une servante sans parler d'une princesse."

Gwen dévisagea son regard, cherchant à traduire ce que ses paroles voulaient dire, que Merlin s'était vraiment entiché de cette jolie servante. Elle marcha pour se retrouver derrière Gaius, pour avoir une chance d'avoir une meilleure conversation avec Merlin, mais ses pensées plus profondes furent dérangées lorsque les nobles et les chevaliers commencèrent à applaudir, Uther et Bayard se serrèrent la main une fois le nouveau traité signé. Tout au fond de la salle, un serviteur portant une boite ouverte s'avança pour atteindre le devant. Une paire d'yeux suivirent cette progression attentivement avant que leur propriétaire fasse demi-tour vers Merlin maintenant seul.

Nimueh attendit jusqu'à ce que Bayard brandisse les coupes et commence son discours pour les présenter à Uther et Arthur avant de s'arrêter derrière lui et de parler de manière anxieuse et apeurée.

"Merlin, j'ai besoin de te parler."

"Qu'y a t'il ? "

"Pas ici s'il te plait. Je ne sais pas à qui en parler. "

Elle le dirigea hors de la salle, Gaius remarqua Merlin quittant la salle avec elle, et fronça les sourcils. Sur la grande table, Arthur faisait de son mieux pour sembler intéressé par tout ça, accepta la plus petite des coupes quand on le lui remit, et commença à se sentir irrité quand un coup d'œil pour appeler Merlin pour remplir la coupe révéla que le serviteur n'était visible nulle part.

Arthur combattit pour ne pas avoir l'air contrarié, il se résolut à trouver quelque chose de déplaisant à faire faire par Merlin, alors que la coupe était remplie de vin par un autre serviteur et les deux rois commencèrent à se rappeler de ceux pour lesquels ce toast était porté. Après deux tentatives interrompues de boire le toast, ce fut quand le discours fut finalement terminé qu'un cri retenti juste quand la coupe toucha ses lèvres.

"Arrêtez, la coupe est empoisonnée, ne buvez pas !"

Merlin montra du doigt l'un des serviteurs à l'entrée de la salle, prenant la coupe des mains d'Arthur pendant que le prince le regardait comme s'il était fou.

Uther fronça les sourcils en voyant le serviteur, Arthur étant aussi stupéfait par ça.

"Pardon? "

" Merlin, mais que fais-tu au juste ?"

Derrière eux deux, Nimueh regardait depuis la porte où était entré Merlin et regarda l'incident se dérouler comme elle l'avait prévu et Merlin accusa le roi en visite.

"Bayard a répandu dans la coupe d'Arthur un violent poison !"

"Ceci est un affront !"

Bayard sorti son épée, ainsi que chaque chevaliers dans la salle et tout les gardes, pendant que Uther l'interpellait.

"Ordonnez à vos hommes de baisser leurs épées. Vous n'êtes pas assez nombreux !"

Bayard le regarda en colère, mais il ne fit aucun mouvement supplémentaire.

"Je ne saurais laisser cette insulte impunie, je ne peux l'endurer."

Uther l'ignora, il regardait plutôt Merlin.

"Sur quelle fondement bases-tu cette accusation ? "

Arthur se mit à côté de Merlin dans un mouvement. Qu'est-ce que cet idiot était en train de faire ?

"Je vais régler cela. Merlin tu n'es qu'un idiot, tu as encore bu plus que de raison hein !"

Il essayait de dédramatiser la situation comme il l'avait fait quand Merlin s'était accusé de sorcellerie pour sauver Gwen, mais Uther n'était pas décidé à l'écouter. Au lieu de ça, il s'adressa à Merlin à nouveau quand le serviteur s'arrêta juste en face de la grande table.

"Si tu ne veux pas être pendu je te conseille vivement de me dire "

Merlin hésita, son cœur battait avec nervosité. Accuser et empêcher Arthur de boire avait été la partie la plus facile, mais maintenant il fallait qu'il explique sans exposer Kara, terrifiée par la menace d'un châtiment de Bayard.

" Il a été vu en train de le faire."

"Par qui ? "

" Je ne saurais le dire."

Nimueh sourit, tout était parfait. Elle regarda Uther sortir de derrière la table et prendre la coupe des mains de Merlin, le regarda pendant qu'il confrontait l'autre roi lorsque Bayard exprima son mécontentement à cet incident.

"Je refuse d'en entendre davantage mes seigneurs ! "

"Si vous dites la vérité…"

" Je l'affirme ! "

"Dans ce cas, vous n'avez rien à redouter !"

Bayard rangea son épée, libérant une main pour la coupe et offrit de boire le contenu à titre de preuve. Uther ne la lui remit pas.

Arthur fronça les sourcils, incapable de croire à ça.

"Mais si elle est empoisonnée, il mourra "

"Et nous aurons la preuve qu'il disait la vérité !"

Bayard regarda Merlin et tenta de lui prendre la coupe.

Et si il ne trépassait pas ?

"Je vous ferais mes excuses, et vous ferez de lui ce que bon vous semblera. "

Gaius, qui contempla la scène avec horreur, parla.

"Je vous en prie, c'est un jeune homme, Merlin ne se rend pas compte de ce qu'il dit. "

Le roi le regarda.

"Alors vous auriez dû l'éduquer autrement !"

Arthur regarda son serviteur, Merlin regarda nerveusement le contenu de la coupe. C'était….c'était inconcevable.

"Merlin, tu vas présenter tes excuses, c'est une méprise, je vais la boire, donne, donne !"

Merlin l'arrêta avec son bras quand il essaya de prendre la coupe, secouant la tête.

"Non non non, non ! je vais…je vais le faire !"

Il recula loin de lui faisait face où Uther était encore à sa place derrière la grande table. Son ventre était plein de terreur, mais il ne pouvait pas laisser Arthur boire ça. Il était supposé le protéger, et s'il y avait une chance que ce soit réellement empoisonné alors il ne pouvait pas prendre ce risque. Il porta la coupe à ses lèvres et bu le contenu, les secondes tendues qui suivirent quand rien ne vient, et il murmura croyant que peut-être Kara avait tort. Ça allait.

Uther fit un geste envers Bayard, permettant au roi de faire ce qu'il voulait de Merlin, mais derrière lui Nimueh souriait. Alors Merlin était assez fort en magie pour résister au poison et en retarder les effets de quelques secondes, mais aucun pouvoir quel qu'il soit ne peut stopper la toxine empoisonnée comme celle-là.

Même si Bayard rangea son épée, et Arthur se tourna en défaite, Merlin commença soudainement à froncer les sourcils et porta sa main à son cou, ses halètements s'étranglant lorsqu'il tomba, sa gorge et ses poumons commencèrent à brûler, tous les yeux le fixaient, et il fit un geste désespéré vers le prince avant de s'évanouir et de s'effondrer sur le sol.

Uther se leva à cette vue.

" Il a été empoisonné…Gardes, saisissez les !"

Arthur ne prêta pas attention aux mouvements des gardes et des chevaliers, son attention sur son serviteur, il se dépêcha d'être à ses côtés. Gaius et Gwen furent là tout aussi rapidement, sa main ouvrit un des yeux de Merlin pour vérifier ses hypothèses.

"Merlin est-ce que tu m'entends ?"

Il n'y eut pas de réponse, le médecin se tourna vers le prince et la servante derrière lui.

"Nous devons l'emmener dans ma chambre, Gwen, apporte la coupe, j'en ai besoin pour identifier le poison."

Gwen fit ce qu'il dit, pris la coupe d'argent à côté de lui pendant que Arthur prenait Merlin et le mettait sur ses épaules. Personne ne remarqua la femme quittant en souriant la salle par derrière.

**~(-)~**

**À suivre…**


	20. La coupe empoisonnée - Partie 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.**

**Music: Hunith's Letter To Gaius (Merlin OST)**

**"Whom History Won't Remember" Episode: N/A**

**Vala. Pas en temps et en heure, mais je vais améliorer ça dès que ma vie cessera de me faire des tours idiots.**

**Abeille**

Traduction : Sabricotte

**~(-)~**

**Chapitre 20 : La coupe empoisonnée**

La respiration haletante de Merlin le poussa à partir, le son lui était déchirant. Eh bien c'était la raison pour laquelle Merlin n'avait pas été là pour remplir sa coupe, il était avec quelqu'un qui l'avait averti à propos du poison.

Arthur jeta un regard à l'homme qu'il avait jeté sur son épaule, suivi par Gaius et Gwen, pour voir comment il allait. Pourquoi Merlin avait t'il fait ça ? Pourquoi boire la coupe alors qu'il savait que c'était du poison destiné à quelqu'un qui l'avait pratiquement menacé dés qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés ? Après y avoir réfléchi un moment, il sut pourquoi.

« La loyauté gagne le respect. »

Arthur voulut l'injurier. Il n'avait pas été complètement sûr quant au sérieux de Merlin lorsqu'il avait dit cela, ou s'il avait seulement dit cela dans le cadre de leurs joutes verbales. Maintenant, il savait qu'il était sérieux à propos de ça cet idiot.

"Allongez-le sur le lit, vite ! Il lutte pour respirer !"

"D'accord."

Ils étaient arrivés aux appartements de Gaius, Arthur suivit les instructions et posa Merlin sur le lit que le médecin lui indiqua. Le serviteur devenait pâle et il commençait à transpirer en plus de sa respiration laborieuse.

Gaius jeta un regard à Gwen.

"Guenièvre, donne-moi de l'eau et une serviette."

Arthur le regarda soucieux.

"Vous pensez qu'il va s'en sortir ?"

Le médecin semblait sinistre.

"Il est brûlant !"

Gwen revient avec de l'eau et une serviette.

"Vous allez le sauver, n'est-ce pas Gaius ? "

"Je ne le saurais que lorsque j'aurais identifié le poison, apporte-moi la coupe !"

Gwen lui passa la coupe. Puis rafraichit le front de Merlin avec la serviette humide. En même temps, Gaius se leva et regarda à l'intérieur de la coupe.

"Ah, quelque chose est resté collé à l'intérieur."

Arthur se leva, suivant Gaius prés du bureau.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est ? "

"On dirait le pétale de je ne sais quelle fleur "

Gaius utilisa une pince pour prendre cette chose à l'intérieur de la coupe, mit le pétale à la lumière et nota qu'elle était légèrement jaune….Probablement la couleur originale avant qu'elle ne soit préparée. Il commença alors à ressentir un frisson d'effroi, se retourna vers l'une de ses étagères, prit un livre et tourna les pages jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe sur la page correspondante à ce qu'il pensait.

Se trouvant face à l'image, il la compara au pétale qu'il tenait, il savait que c'était vrai. Il pointa du doigt la photo et Arthur jeta un œil par-dessus son épaule.

"Ah, ce pétale provient d'une fleur de Mortéos, regardez, il est écrit que la victime d'un empoisonnement causée par cette fleur ne sera sauvée que par une potion de feuilles provenant de la même fleur ! On la trouve uniquement dans les cavernes situées au plus profond de la forêt de Balor. Cette fleur ne pousse qu'entre les racines de l'arbre de Mortéos. "

Arthur fronça les sourcils, remarqua la photo d'un grand reptile sur la page en face de la grotte.

"Cette créature n'a pas l'air aimable !"

Gaius approuva l'air grave.

"C'est un Cockatrice ! Il garde la forêt... Son venin est puissant, une seule goutte implique une mort certaine ! Rares sont ceux qui ont passé les montagnes d'Iskard pour trouver la fleur de Mortéos et sont revenus vivants de cette quête !"

Arthur fronça les sourcils hésitant et pensant en jetant un regard où était allongé Merlin. Il s'arrêta pendant un long moment, avant de prendre sa décision et de marcher en direction de la porte.

"Eh bien, voilà qui promet !"

La voix de Gaius l'arrêta net.

"Arthur c'est trop dangereux !"

Le prince lui fit face.

"Et sans antidote, qu'arrivera-t-il à ce pauvre Merlin ?"

Gaius regarda dans la direction où son protégé était couché.

"Le poison provoque une agonie lente et vraiment douloureuse. Il peut survivre quatre ou cinq jours, mais pas plus longtemps, et à la fin Arthur, il en mourra !"

Sans un autre mot, Arthur marchait vers la porte laissant les deux là pour s'occuper de Merlin. Quelques minutes après, le capitaine de la garde du château ouvrit la porte.

Gaius le regarda par-dessus le livre qu'il était en train de lire, fronçant les sourcils.

"Puis-je vous aider ?"

Georges regarda en direction du lit de Merlin avant de se retourner vers le médecin.

"Je viens voir si je peux faire quelque chose pour vous. Le château est fermé, mais si vous avez besoin de provisions à la pharmacie, je peux arranger cela."

Gaius secoua la tête l'air sinistre.

"Merci de votre offre mais ce n'est pas un poison normal que l'on peut guérir. Le poison de la fleur de Mortéos n'a qu'un seul antidote, et le prince Arthur a déjà demandé la permission d'aller le chercher. Retournez à vos tâches pour lesquelles je suis sur que l'on va vous solliciter."

Georges hocha la tête et parti, Gaius se retourna vers Gwen , une fois le garde parti.

"Tu devrait aller voir Morgane. Je peux le surveiller en attendant."

Hésitante, Gwen secoua la tête et se leva pour partir, se pressant à la porte pendant que Gaius se mit à préparer quelque chose pour essayer de faire tomber la fièvre de Merlin. Si Arthur a la permission d'y aller, alors il vaudrait mieux lui faire gagner le plus de temps possible.

~(-)~

"A quoi servait-il de dire à quelqu'un de goûter ce vin à ta place si tu finis par te faire tuer ?"

Uther s'avança dans le couloir vers la chambre où son fils, vêtu de sa côte de maille et de son épée dans la main, gardait son calme.

"Je n'échouerai pas, quoi que vous puissiez en penser ! "

"Arthur, tu es mon seul et unique héritier, je ne saurais risquer de te perdre par égard pour ton serviteur Merlin !"

Le prince fronça les sourcils

"Parce que sa vie ne vaut rien selon vous ?"

Uther s'arrêta, pour lui faire face.

"Non parce qu'elle a moins de valeur que la tienne !"

Arthur devenait clairement frustré.

"Je vais le sauver, croyez-moi, donnez-moi seulement quelques hommes ! Nous trouverons l'antidote et nous le rapporterons père !"

"Non. "

"Pourquoi non ?"

Uther secoua la tête, devenant aussi frustré que son fils.

"Parce qu'un jour ou l'autre, je serais mort et que Camelot aura besoin d'un roi ! Il n'est pas question que tu mettes en péril l'avenir de notre royaume pour de folles chimères !"

Arthur était inflexible.

"Ce ne sont pas de folles chimères, Gaius a dit que si nous arrivons à… "

"Oui 'Gaius a dit', ce qui prouve exactement ce que je disais ! Il est attaché de manière émotionnelle à ce garçon, ce qui fait que son jugement est compromis. "

Uther tourna les talons et s'en alla, Arthur le regarda s'en aller avant de trouver lui-même à faire quelque chose qu'il ne pensait jamais faire pour un serviteur, il supplia.

"Je vous en prie père ! Souvenez-vous qu'il m'a sauvé la vie ! Je ne saurais rester en place, en le regardant mourir !"

Uther se retourna, insensible.

"Alors regarde ailleurs. Ce Merlin ne sera pas le seul à donner sa vie pour toi ! Tu es né pour être roi ! Il va falloir que tu t'habitues à cela !"

Arthur secoua la tête.

"Je ne saurais l'accepter ! "

"Tu ne sortiras pas d'ici ! "

"Vous ne m'en empêcherez pas ! "

Uther se retourna complètement.

"Par ma vie, Arthur cette discussion est close ! Tu ne quitteras pas le château ce soir !"

Le roi s'éloigna, laissant Arthur debout là. Le prince se retourna et il se dirigea vers ses appartements, laissa son épée tomber sur la table quand il arriva et ne pris même pas la peine de fermer la porte. Etait-ce comme ça ? Est-ce qu'il renoncerait à Merlin ? Mais son père avait averti les gardes de ne pas le laisser partir. Ils montaient la garde prés des écuries et du pont. Même si il essayait, il ne pourrait pas sortir du château.

Il alla à sa cheminée, mit ses mains sur le manteau et contempla les flammes. Merlin, ce stupide, cet idiot….au langage malin, excuse sarcastique pour un serviteur. Comment avait-il réussi à se rendre assez important pour qu'il s'en occupe ?

Restant là à regarder le feu, Arthur commença à réfléchir et sut pourquoi. C'était parce que, comme il l'avait noté précédemment, Merlin le traitait comme une personne. Merlin, lorsqu'il sentait que son prince était arrogant, se comportait comme tel avec lui en retour. Il récompensait les bonnes choses avec louanges et respect, et les mauvaises choses avec de petits froncements de sourcils et des insubordinations sans contradiction. Il souriait lors des triomphes de son prince, le supportait quand il paraissait contrarié, et sans même y penser, Arthur avait été réceptif à ça. Il avait commencé à lui confier ses pensées, lui expliquer des choses lorsqu'il posait des questions. Il y avait une sorte d'interaction qu'il n'avait jamais eu avec personne avant, Merlin était la seule personne qui restait là à le considérer comme Arthur et non comme 'Prince Arthur'….et maintenant il l'abandonnait, et il se sentait profondément honteux de ce qu'il faisait et se haïssait d'être aussi faible.

"La trahison gagne la honte."

Des pas feutrés se firent entendre prés de la porte, mais il ne bougeait pas, pas avant qu'une voix de femme ne fit irruption dans ses pensées.

"On peut trouver à redire sur la nourriture mais nul ne contestera la qualité de nos distractions !"

Arthur se tourna et lui fit face, la culpabilité continuait à le travailler.

"Morgane, pardonnez-moi, j'aurai dû prendre de vos nouvelles… "

Elle rentra davantage dans la chambre, toujours de manière décontractée.

"J'avoue que je suis déçue, j'aurais bien pris une louche pour en assommer un ou deux ! "

Arthur soupira.

"J'imagine que les gardes auraient pu neutraliser Bayard et ses hommes sans vous !"

"Oui, mais pourquoi leur en laisser tout le plaisir ? "

"Morgane, vous n'avez pas à vous mêler de cela ! C'est trop dangereux ! "

Elle roula des yeux.

"Epargnez-moi vos réflexions, Uther m'a déjà sermonné !"

Soupirant encore, Arthur lui tourna le dos et posa une main contre le mur.

"Si cela peut vous consoler, vous n'êtes pas la seule."

Morgane le regarda, sachant ce qu'il se passait, ayant questionné Gwen.

"Je n'obéis pas pour autant ! Il convient parfois de faire ce que l'on juge bon et tant pis pour les conséquences ! "

Il se raidit à ses paroles, se tourna lentement pour lui faire face.

"Je devrais y aller selon vous ?"

Elle haussa les épaules.

"Ce que je pense n'a aucun intérêt."

Arthur marcha vers elle, pensant.

"Mais si je ne revenais pas, qui serait le prochain roi de Camelot ? Il n'y a pas uniquement ma vie en jeu !"

Morgane le regarda droit dans les yeux, inébranlable.

"Et quelle sorte de roi espère Camelot ? » elle se tourna et tira son épée de sa gaine sur la table, la pris dans ses mains et la lui tendit. « Un roi qui risque sa vie pour sauver un humble serviteur…ou un roi qui se contente d'obéir à son père ? "

Arthur regarda sa lame, sa frustration revenait.

"Même si j'essayais, si j'essayais de prendre un de mes chevaux, je serais arrêté "

Morgane sourit sournoisement.

"Et si je dis cela, étant la maîtresse de maison qui s'assure de la bonne marche du château, j'ai déjà arrangé l'histoire des chevaux pour qu'ils vous attendent au lieu d'entrainement….Gwen m'a dit que vous en avez besoin pour sauver Merlin. Prenez ce cheval, courrez à la vitesse maximum et en aucun cas les gardes ne seront capables de réagir à temps pour vous arrêter. Ne demandez pas quel serviteur j'ai pris pour faire cela. Le chef du personnel pense que mon rôle de maîtresse de maison qui me permet de contrôler la bonne marche des choses est symbolique. Il ne réalise pas que j'ai quelques uns des serviteurs réguliers qui ne s'adressent qu'a moi. Pas même Uther n'est au courant.

Arthur prit une profonde respiration avant de prendre l'épée de son étreinte, la remit dans son étui et mit sa ceinture autour de la taille. Morgane sourit en guise de réponse, l'aida à mettre le reste de son armure avant de lui indiquer le chemin où son cheval était sellé et attendait dans la pénombre juste en dessous de l'arche du camp d'entrainement.

Quand il nota les provisions basiques qu'il y avait attachées sur la selle, il monta le cheval et baissa les yeux vers elle.

"Merci ."

Elle secoua la tête vers l'endroit où la piste se dirigea vers l'extérieur du mur de défense du château qui conduisait au pont-levis et la porte extérieure.

"Allez-y et bonne chance."

Il secoua la tête une fois encore et envoya son cheval dévaler la piste, le son des gardes du pont donnant l'alarme atteignit ses oreilles une minute plus tard. Elle savait que même si le tocsin avait été donnée, Arthur serait loin des portes de la ville avant que les hommes postés là ne ferment la porte.

~(-)~

La lueur du milieu de la matinée frappa dans les fenêtres, Gaius était assis à côté de son protégé pendant que Gwen baignait son front. La fièvre du jeune homme avait augmenté, plus qu'il ne l'avait prédit, mais alors Merlin commença à marmonner des paroles incompréhensibles dans la langue des anciens.

Gwen fronça les sourcils, alors même que Gaius se raidit, soucieux.

"En quelle langue parle-t-il ? "

Apparaissant insouciant, encore soulagé qu'elle ne l'ait pas reconnue, Gaius répondit promptement :

"Aucune, la fièvre le fait délirer. Elle le contrôle, nul de ses mots ne sont les siens !"

Il se pencha, serrant ses doigts autour du poignet de Merlin.

"Son pouls est plus faible !"

Il était sur le point de relâcher le poignet de Merlin, mais il fronça les sourcils et remonta la manche de Merlin et découvrit une éruption cutanée en forme d'anneau, comme une ecchymose.

"Ce n'est pas possible ! L'éruption est censée apparaître au stade final de l'infection. "

Gwen se tourna, tourmentée.

"Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? "

Il se leva, se dirigea vers le livre sur son bureau qui était encore ouvert à la page de la fleur, Gwen le suivit.

"Il est écrit là que lorsque l'éruption apparait, la mort suivra en moins de deux jours !"

"Vous disiez qu'il avait quatre jours !"

Gaius fronça les sourcils.

"Quelque chose décuple la nocivité de la plante !"

Il regarda encore le livre, tourna la page suivante.

"Il est dit que l'effet du poison sera bien plus rapide, si un sort est utilisé lors de la préparation des fleurs de Mortéos."

Gwen commença à secouer la tête.

"Comment ça un sort ? Mais Bayard n'est pas sorcier !"

L'expression de Gaius devint grave.

"Non en effet."

"Alors qui a fait cela ?"

Gaius hésita, son expression changea quand il commença à secouer la tête.

"Non c'est impossible, elle n'oserait venir à Camelot ! Attends sauf si…"

Il se tourna vers Gwen.

"Où est passée cette jeune fille ? Juste avant que Merlin ne surgisse dans la salle, une servante de Bayard l'a entrainé dehors pour lui parler !"

Gwen commença à hocher la tête.

"Ah oui…une brune, une fille magnifique ! "

Le ton de Gaius devenait sérieux.

"Retrouve-la ! Fais vite ! "

Gwen se hâta hors de la chambre, laissant Gaius retourner au chevet de Merlin. Le sorcier avait recommencé à marmonner, mais les mots étaient trop inaudibles au médecin pour avoir un sens. Fiévreux comme il l'était, pensa t'il, même si il avait été clair, il aurait probablement peu de sens.

Elle revient un cours moment plus tard, secouant la tête quand elle vit l'expression de Gaius.

"Elle n'est pas là, personne ne l'a vue depuis le banquet ! Qui est-elle ? "

Gaius soupira.

"Pas la servante qu'elle a prétendu être."

Gwen fronça les sourcils.

"Mais vous la connaissez Gaius."

Il hocha la tête.

"Elle s'appelle Kara. Cela dit, ce n'est pas son nom, pas son véritable nom en tout cas !"

"Mais alors qui est-elle ? "

"Une puissante sorcière ! Qui a une rancœur contre Uther depuis longtemps"

Gwen se rapprocha.

"Avertissons Uther, il enverra peut-être des cavaliers à sa recherche non ? "

"Non, elle n'est plus là depuis longtemps…Avec son niveau de magie, faire de longues distances en quelques secondes est possible. Il est impossible de savoir où elle se trouve…"

Il fit une pause. Quelque chose lui revient en mémoire et il commença à secouer la tête.

"Oh non. Elle sait que le seul endroit où trouver l'antidote pour sauver Merlin est la forêt de Balor ! Alors Arthur pourrait tomber dans un piège !"

" …Ar…Arthur…"

Le murmure de Merlin les fit se tourner vers lui, le jeune homme était soudain très agité. Conscient malgré son état fiévreux, de ce que ces mots veulent dire.

~(-)~

Des yeux bleus regardèrent autour prudemment, leur propriétaire attacha prudemment les rennes de son cheval autour d'un arbre. Il le laissa marcher, pour qu'il se repose de sa course effrénée, mais aussi parce qu'il ne pouvait pas risquer de le perdre. Sans lui, même s'il avait la racine de Mortéos, il ne pourrait pas revenir à Camelot à temps.

Le temps, c'était quelque chose qui gênait Arthur. Cela faisait presque une journée entière que Merlin avait été empoisonné, et la nuit tomberair bientôt. Il ne savait pas combien de temps ça allait lui prendre pour trouver la grotte, et la fleur, mais il savait qu'il devait faire le plus vite possible.

Il atteignit la crête dans la forêt, regarda vers le bas de la pente au-delà d'une zone obscurcie par le brouillard entre les arbres. Il sut en regardant le terrain, les pierres poussant contre le sol de la forêt ça et là, qu'il était au bon endroit. Les grottes étaient creusées par l'eau, ce qui voulait dire qu'il y avait fort à parier que les grottes qu'il cherchait étaient en dessous de lui.

Il continua, ne prenant pas garde que son avancée jusque là était épiée, ne prenant pas garde que l'un d'entre ceux qui le regardait, était maintenant posé en train d'attendre au devant de lui.

Il l'entendit pleurer avant même qu'il ne la voit, ses sanglots résonnaient sur les arbres jusqu'à ce qu'il la trouve assise sur un arbre tombé. Attachant son cheval à un arbre pour l'empêcher de se sauver, il s'approcha d'elle prudemment.

"Bonjour ! Que se passe-t-il ?"

Il s'agenouilla à côté d'elle, Nimueh feignit la peur de lui jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne crie en réponse à un grognement à proximité. Un reptile deux fois plus grand qu'un cheval vint rampant hors d'un terrier creusé dans la terre.

Arthur lui fit signe de ne pas bouger, sortant son épée et se plaçant entre elle et le cockatrice. Il lui grogna dessus, essayant de le mordre, s'approcha suffisamment prés de lui, impossible de le toucher sans risquer d'être empoisonné. Nimueh regarda la bataille avec un œil étroit, espérant que le prince tombe et fut déçue quand il changea de tactique et planta son épée dans l'animal dés qu'il en eut l'opportunité.

La bête tomba sur le sol de la forêt, son épée plantée dans la poitrine et il l'a laissa là pendant un moment pour retourner vers la jeune fille.

Elle se leva, feignant encore la peur, Arthur tendant une main pour essayer de la rassurer.

"Rassurez-vous, vous ne risquez plus rien !"

Il remarqua les blessures sur son bras, et l'état en lambeau de sa robe.

"Qui vous a fait cela ?"

"Mon maître. J'ai réussi à lui échapper mais je me suis perdue ! Ne me laissez pas, je vous en supplie !"

"N'ayez crainte, loin de moi cette idée !"

Elle fit un pas vers lui.

"Pourriez-vous m'emmener loin de ces bois ? "

Arthur s'arrêta, secoua la tête, ses yeux regardaient la grotte qui était visible et proche. Il l'avait repéré après avoir tué le cockatrice.

"Pas tout de suite, tout d'abord il me reste une chose à faire… "

Nimueh le regarda pendant qu'il retira son épée du corps de la créature, ses yeux calculaient derrière son expression innocente.

"Pourquoi êtes-vous venu jusqu'aux cavernes ? "

Il vérifia si son cheval était en sécurité, pris de la selle les deux torches de fortune qu'il avait faite sur son chemin.

"J'ai besoin d'une chose importante que l'on ne peut trouver qu'ici. "

"De quoi s'agit-il ? Je connais ces lieux par cœur, je saurai vous aider mon seigneur. Mon maitre a l'habitude de m'emmener ici."

Arthur lui fit face, prudent, mais en même temps conscient que son savoir pouvait faire la différence entre retourner à Camelot à temps pour sauver Merlin ou pas.

"Je cherche un type de fleurs qui ne poussent que dans ces cavernes, elles sont très rares !"

Elle agit de manière reconnaissante, semblant désireuse de le remercier de sa protection contre le cockatrice.

"Vous parlez des fleurs de Mortéos ? Je sais où les trouver, je vais vous montrer !"

Quand il hésita, elle stoppa pour prendre son manteau et tirer sa capuche.

"S'il vous plait, vous m'avez sauvé. Laissez-moi vous repayer pour votre gentillesse."

Elle repartit et cette fois il la suivit, pendant que plus loin l'autre pbservateur devenait de plus en plus agité.

~(-)~

Merlin était tremblant, agité, tournait et se retournait, et murmurait encore et encore, prévenant 'Arthur' et prononçant "c'est un piège '.

Gwen posa une main sur le côté de son visage, solennelle.

"Sa fièvre ne cesse d'augmenter !"

Gaius hocha la tête, soupirant.

"C'est l'effet du poison. "

Merlin commença à reprendre ses murmures, revenant à la langue des anciens et Gaius jeta un regard à Gwen prudemment. Il prit une fiole vide sur la table à côté de lui, et il la lui donna.

"Peux-tu aller à la pharmacie en ville et me ramener de l'aconit. J'en aurais besoin pour préparer un remède pour essayer de faire tomber sa fièvre. Dit au vendeur que c'es pour Gaius, le médecin de la cour et il ne te fera pas payer. "

Elle accepta, se levant.

"Oui bien sûr. "

Il la regarda quitter la pièce, avant de reprendre l'écoute des murmures inaudibles de Merlin. Il avait le sentiment que son protégé essayait de dire quelque chose, quelque chose d'important.

"Merlin, tu dois te battre, lutte de toute ton âme jusqu'au retour de Arthur !"

Comme s'il entendait ses mots, Merlin ouvrit les yeux, mais ils étaient vitreux comme s'il cherchait après quelque chose de très loin. Il les ferma un moment après, fronçant légèrement sous cet effort, avant de parler à nouveau mais cette fois clairement.

"Arthur... Liffrea, wuldres wealdend, woroldare forgeaf. Swa sceal geong guma gode gewyrcean. Hine on ylde eft gewunigen wilgesiþas, ponne wig cume. Fromum feohgiftum on foeder bearme."

Gaius,presque choqué, ses yeux s'élargissant devant l'incrédulité de ce qu'il venait d'entendre de la bouche de son protégé.

"C'est…c'est une partie de la prophétie de…mais, mais comment est-ce possible qu'il sache cela ?"

Merlin ne répondit pas, ne pouvait pas répondre, du moins pas de la manière à laquelle Gaius aurait pu s'attendre.

"Je dois le protéger... Dryht aciegan hine be seo mann. Bewerigend ond raeswa innan sweorcan gesceaphwil. Baed be unasecgendlic de ear ond upheofon, andweardian leoma to achaini dol hopa ond liss."

Gaius mit une main sur le bras de Merlin, le secouant un peu.

"Merlin ?"

Merlin ne répondit pas, au lieu de ça il murmurait le premier passage encore, pendant que dans les grottes prés de la forêt de Balor, Nimueh guidait Arthur vers ce qu'il cherchait.

Ils arrivèrent prés d'un rebord, juste comme celui dans le livre de Gaius, une pâle lumière des dernières lueurs du jour venant de quelque part au loin. Avec les lumières des torches, elle désigna un endroit sur le mur de l'autre côté sur une crevasse en dessous vers une grappe de fleurs jaunes accrochées là.

"Elles sont là."

Il regarda en bas dans la crevasse, incapable de voir le fond avant de faire un geste ver elle et d'avancer doucement sur l'unique éperon de pierre qui faisait un pont incomplet entre ce côté et l'autre.

"Eloignez-vous du bord ! Soyez sans crainte, nous serons bientôt dehors."

Nimueh le regarda attentivement, commençant à sourire une fois qu'il eut le dos tourné, des mots magiques prononcés silencieusement de ses lèvres causant la chute de la pierre. Entendant cela, il se retourna pour regarder sous le choc de la trahison.

"Que faites-vous ? "

Elle le dévisagea avec triomphe, le dernier des sorts arriva.

"Ic can stanas tobrytan! Hiersumie me!"

Sentant la pierre qui commençait à tomber, Arthur laissa tomber sa torche dans les abysses et se jeta sur le rebord lointain…ses mains s'agrippèrent sur son unique chance de se sauver tandis qu'elle le regardait en souriant…

**~(-)~**

**À suivre…**


	21. La coupe empoisonnée - Partie 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.**

**Music: Hunith's Letter To Gaius (Merlin OST)**

Normal = Arthur

_Italics = Merlin_

**Bold = Nimueh**

*!* : Traduction de la 'traduction en anglais des termes de l'ancien culte par l'auteur' : autant dire qu'on a fait ce qu'on a pu … mais ça sonne bizarrement.

**Traduction par Sabricotte**

**La correction m'a prise pas mal de temps, pour de nombreuses raisons, mais en particulier pour ce passage de 8 lignes qui sera suivi de ***!*** Donc désolée … mais semaine prochaine le chapitre est prêt so pas d'attente.**

**Abeille**

**~(-)~**

**Chapitre 21: La coupe empoisonnée ~Partie 3~**

Des yeux froids regardaient vers le prince qui s'accrochait au rebord plus loin, leur propriétaire semblait déçu tandis qu'elle parlait.

« J'avoue que je m'attendais à tellement mieux. »

Arthur combattais pour la regarder par-dessus son épaule tout en gardant son emprise sur le rebord.

« Qui êtes-vous ? »

Nimueh sourit, en enlevant sa capuche.

« Le dernier visage que vous verrez. »

Ils entendirent tout deux un son sifflant, les yeux de Nimueh bougèrent pour regarder l'énorme araignée qui venait juste d'apparaître sous leurs yeux.

« On dirait que nous avons un visiteur ! »

Arthur braqua son attention sur l'araignée, essayant d'avoir assez de prise sur ses pieds pour libérer une main et sortir son épée pour la tuer dès qu'elle fut à sa portée. Elle sourit à nouveau.

« Bravo, bien joué ! Mais ce ne sera pas la dernière. »

Arthur maintenant plus en sécurité, était enfin capable de la regarder longuement.

« Pourquoi faites-vous cela ? N'ai-je jamais rien fait pour vous ? »

Elle commence à se retourner, remettant sa capuche.

« Ce n'est pas à moi de vous répondre, dommage que vous ne puissiez pas vivre pour trouver à qui vous devriez demander. Je laisse le soin à ses sœurs de vous achever, Arthur Pendragon. Périr de mes mains n'est pas votre destin, et je ne suis pas assez stupide pour penser autrement. »

Elle sortit de la grotte, l'absence de la torche qu'elle portait plongea la grotte dans l'obscurité tandis qu'il hurla après elle.

« Ah ! Mais qui êtes-vous ? »

Il n'y eu pas de réponse, seulement le silence alors qu'il était suspendu là, pendant qu'au loin à Camelot, Merlin continuait de murmurer pendant que Gaius le regardait.

_« Arthur…trop d'obscurité. Il fait trop sombre. » _

_Il cessa son mouvement agité, semblant se concentrer. _

_« Min leoma be raeswa ou... Min leoma be raeswa ou... »_

_Gaius fronça les sourcils remarquant une bulle bleue étrange sur le côté sous la couverture._

_« Merlin ? » _

_Il retira la couverture, révélant une sphère de lumière dans sa main droite et réagit avec perplexité. _

_« Que fais-tu ? »_

Dans la grotte, Arthur continuait de se tenir, mais dans le noir, il ne pouvait pas voir où mettre ses mains pour se hisser sur le bord. Mais ensuite, soudainement, une sphère bleue baigna l'endroit autour de lui, une sphère brillante de lumière dériva vers le haut à côté de lui.

Il la regarda, grimaça sous l'effort pour se tenir pendant qu'il criait à la lumière.

« Allez-y ! Mais qu'attendez-vous au juste ? Mais achevez-moi ! »

Mais au lieu de lui nuire, la lumière s'arrêta de bouger une fois qu'elle fut au dessus de lui, la lueur douce restait là comme si elle attendait qu'il fasse quelque chose. Il réalisa ensuite qu'il pouvait voir ses mains et sa prise, et il saisit cette chance de se sortir de là. Il s'assit un moment, essoufflé, avant de retirer son épée de l'endroit où il l'avait placé et la remit dans son étui.

La lumière resta là où il était, ne bougeant pas tant qu'il ne fut pas debout, mais même lorsqu'il ne s'élevait que sur une petite distance, elle retombait, puis elle remontait à nouveau comme pour l'inviter à grimper. Il l'ignora pendant un moment, ses yeux fixant seulement la touffe de fleurs sur un côté juste au dessus.

_Merlin secoua la tête._

_« Laissez-les, ne les cueillez pas Arthur ! »_

Arthur regarda en bas, entendant des mouvements en dessous avant de voir les faibles lueurs d'yeux rouges. Il y avait plus d'araignées. Beaucoup plus.

_« Allez, sauvez-vous, suivez la lueur ! »_

Arthur se tourna et commença à grimper, se dirigeant tout droit vers les fleurs, luttant jusqu'à ce qu'il réussisse à les attraper.

Il tendit la main vers elles, le bout de ses doigts effleuraient cruellement les précieuses feuilles pendant qu'il serrait les dents. Il n'allait pas partir sans ce pourquoi il était venu.

« L'expiation gagne le pardon. »

Ces mots passèrent ses lèvres, comme un serment qu'il se faisait à lui-même pour sauver Merlin. Il voulait rattraper ce moment d'hésitation, quand il avait abandonné pour éviter de contredire les ordres du roi. Merlin lui avait sauvé la vie, et il devait payer sa dette à cet homme qui le traitait comme personne ne l'avait jamais fait.

Et une fois qu'il les eut, ses doigt se fermèrent sur une tige et la cueillirent. Arthur rapidement la mit dans une poche accrochée à sa ceinture, avant de remarquer la proximité croissante des araignées, et arracha ses gants pour continuer de grimper. Les gants ne faisaient que le retarder.

_Gaius agrippa la main de Merlin, le sorcier appelait quelqu'un au loin._

_« Plus vite ! Arthur plus vite ! Suivez la lueur ! »_

Arthur la suivit, son expression était déterminée. Il refusait de mourir ici !

**Quelque part dans la grotte, Nimueh sentit la magie et fronça les sourcils. Se demandant quel sorcier pouvait risquer de s'introduire dans son domaine, elle se dirigea vers sa fontaine et appela l'image du prince. Ses yeux se rétrécirent quand elle vit la lumière qu'il suivait, sa voix se teinta de colère tandis qu'elle récitait un sort pour trouver qui l'avait créée.**

**"Acyoan me leohtfruma!" **

**L'image changea, pour faire apparaitre que cette personne gravement malade, Merlin, tenait une petite version de cette même lumière dans sa main, exhortant quelqu'un. Elle regardait incrédule. **

**« Comment ? »**

_« Arthur ! Dépêchez-vous ! »_

_Merlin continuait de l'appeler, son regard se fronçant dans l'effort._

Des mains s'accrochaient à la pierre, le prince s'efforçait de monter en suivant la lumière.

**Nimueh fit un pas en arrière de la fontaine, réalisant sa monstrueuse erreur. Pouvoir envoyer un si petit sort, aussi loin et en étant mortellement empoisonné, il n'y avait qu'une personne que Merlin puisse être.**

**« Emrys ? …Non ! » **

**Elle recula encore d'un pas, appela les images du prince et de ses poursuivants. **

**"Entrangan, hiersumie me! Wieortrod!"**

**Elle récita le sort à travers ses dents serrées, mécontente de la tournure que prenait les évènements. Emrys avait besoin de magie pour revenir…Il devait vivre ! Ce qui voulait dire qu'Arthur devait vivre. Il rapporterait la seule chance de sauvetage pour Merlin, et pour que Merlin soit conscient que le prince était en danger, cela voulait dire qu'il n'y avait qu'une seule personne qu'Arthur pouvait être….Le roi présent et à venir. C'est pourquoi les druides l'avaient avertie que ce n'était pas dans sa destinée de mourir de ses mains, Ils savaient qui il était…Les deux devaient vivre. Elle ne pouvait déverser sa revanche sur aucun des deux.**

_« Plus vite ! Grimpez ! »_

Arthur continuait de grimper, regarda maintenant derrière lui les araignées jusqu'à ce qu'il visse une ouverture et la forêt dans la voûte au dessus de lui. Il cessa de porter son attention sur ses poursuivantes à partir de ce moment là, inconscient du moment à partir duquel elles s'arrêtèrent et se retranchèrent dans le noir.

Il émergea du sol, trébuchant loin du trou prêt à attaquer quoi que ce soit qui sortirait derrière lui. Quand rien ne vint, il chercha après la lumière, la regarda dériver une dernière fois avant de flotter loin sur sa gauche et de se décolorer de tout existence. Il s'en alla par ce chemin, repéra bientôt son cheval, l'attrapa et sortit de la forêt.

~(-)~

La lumière s'éteignit dans la paume de Merlin, son souffle haletant dû à son état agité se transformant en un rythme plus calme. Laissant la main de son protégé, Gaius remit les couvertures correctement et mouilla le front de Merlin avec des chiffons mouillés, mais son esprit retourna à ce qu'il venait juste de voir.

Arthur avait été en danger, les mots de Merlin étaient clairs, et pas seulement ça, il avait agit comme si il était capable de voir Arthur et contrôler la lumière qu'il lui avait envoyé….Mais la forêt de Balor était à un bon jour de cheval, pour Merlin faire de la magie au delà de cette distance était à peine croyable. Il supposa que Merlin était en train de faire un cauchemar, mais ces pensées furent mises de côté dès que le médecin se rappela ce que Merlin avait dit précédemment.

_'Liffrea, wuldres wealdend, woroldare forgeaf. _

_Swa sceal geong guma gode gewyrcean. _

_Hine on ylde eft gewunigen wilgesi_as, ponne wig cume. _

_Fromum feohgiftum on foeder bearme._

_Dryht aciegan hine be seo mann. _

_Bewerigend ond raeswa innan sweorcan gesceaphwil. _

_Baed be unasecgendlic de ear ond upheofon, _

_andweardian leoma to achaini dol hopa ond liss.'_

Il se rassit sur sa chaise, réfléchissant tout haut.

"Le Seigneur faiseur de miracle le dotera d'une renommée mondiale.

De sorte qu'il viendra un jeune homme pour le guider sur le bon chemin.

Ce sera pour l'aider, plus âgé, lors des jours à venir que viendront des guerriers volontaires, en cas de guerre proche.

Avec les amis de son père selon la loi et son héritage …

Le destin le poussera à faire appel cet homme.

Celui que sera le protecteur et le guide dans les heures sombres.

Celui sollicité par les présents de la terre et du ciel,

Apportera lumière pour plaider pour l'espoir et la miséricorde." *!*

Gaius regarda son protégé, profondément préoccupé pourtant aussi, profondément à l'intérieur, intimidé.

« Merlin, si cela était possible….Peut-tu réellement être lui ? »

Merlin ne pouvait pas répondre à cela, ni même le médecin lui-même. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire c'était attendre et prier pour qu'Arthur revienne à temps.

~(-)~

Il se promenait dans sa cellule, serrant les dents. C'était impensable, comment son père pouvait-il lui faire cela ?

Arthur regarda dehors par la petite fenêtre, essayant de savoir depuis combien de temps il était là. De retourner à Camelot, plein d'exaltation de réussite et de reconnaissance car il pouvait tenir sa promesse qu'il s'est faite à lui-même de sauver Merlin, à être arrêté une fois revenu et jeté en prison était presque écrasant.

La porte de la cellule s'ouvrit, le roi en question restait là à froncer les sourcils, en colère contre son fils.

« Tu m'as désobéi.'

Arthur fit un pas dans sa direction.

« Je n'avais pas le choix, un homme risquait de perdre la vie ! Je n'aurais jamais laissé Merlin mourir à cause de quelque chose que j'ai fait. »

« Pourquoi a-t-il tant d'importance à tes yeux ? Ce n'est qu'un serviteur…"

Uther n'était pas content, mais Arthur s'en fichait. Il avait fait ce qu'il pensait être juste.

« Il savait à quel danger il s'exposait père, il savait ce qui allait se passer si il décidait de boire cette coupe, mais il l'a fait néanmoins, et ce faisant, il m'a sauvé la vie ! »

Il s'arrêta pendant que son père se retournait, le roi retrouvant de l'intérêt dans les mots qui suivirent.

« Ce n'est pas tout ! Il y avait une femme dans les montagnes, elle savait que j'étais venu chercher une fleur. Je doute fort que Bayard ait voulu me tuer ! »

« Bien sûr qu'il voulait te tuer »

Uther restait dédaigneux, Arthur sortit la précieuse fleur de la poche accrochée à sa ceinture et la lui donna.

« Gaius a besoin de cette fleur ! Mettez-moi au pilori une semaine ou un mois, cela m'est tout à fait égal, mais assurez-vous qu'elle entre en sa possession ! De grâce père faites-le ! »

Uther accepta la fleur, recula en dehors de la cellule et regarda la porte se refermer avant qu'il ne prenne la fleur, et la chiffonna de toutes ses forces. Quand Arthur poussa un cri d'horreur, le roi le foudroya du regard.

« Tu vas devoir apprendre qu'il y a une bonne…et une mauvaise manière d'agir Arthur. Tu sortiras d'ici dans une semaine. »

Il jeta la fleur sur le sol, se tourna et sortit.

« Ensuite tu pourras te trouver un autre serviteur ! »

Arthur se prostra sur le sol de sa cellule, passa un bras à travers les barreaux pour atteindre la fleur. Un peu comme dans la grotte, ses doigts frôlèrent cruellement sur elles, et après une minute ou deux, il réussit à mettre la main dessus.

Il se retira dans le fond de sa cellule, glissa contre le mur et s'assit. Protégeant la fleur dans ses mains, il jura dans sa barbe. Ce n'était pas juste. Ce n'était tout simplement pas juste ! Merlin allait mourir, et tout ça parce que le roi voulait punir son fils de sa désobéissance.

Il resta là, tête baissée, il ne sut pas depuis combien de temps. Il est coincé ici, incapable d'aider celui qui lui a sauvé la vie, et à moins qu'un miracle arrive, Merlin allait mourir.

Ce fut ainsi qu'il les entendit, les pas, mais pas ceux lourds des gardiens en armure. Ils étaient légers, ceux d'une servante, et il garda tout son sang-froid pour rester maussade lorsque Gwen entra dans sa vision portant une assiette de nourriture.

Le garde ouvrit la cellule pour elle, et elle s'arrêta juste dans l'entrebâillement de la porte attendant que le prince parle.

Il indiqua la table à sa gauche d'un mouvement de sa tête, la voix basse et déplaisante.

« Mettez ça ici. »

Gwen le regarda interrogative, mais fit ce qu'il dit et posa l'assiette. Arthur se dirigea vers elle et la prit, mais avant qu'elle puisse quitter la cellule, il reposa l'assiette et retourna à l'arrière de la cellule.

« Ce n'est pas possible de manger cela. C'est dégoutant. »

Il se tourna vers elle, lui jetta un long regard plein de sous-entendus.

« Ces denrées sont avariées, je doute qu'elles conviennent à qui que ce soit ! »

Gwen fronça les sourcils et se dirigea vers lui, forcée de cacher son sourire de joie quand elle vit la fleur placée entre le pain et le fromage dans l'assiette qu'elle prenait. Elle sortit des cachots, supporta un moment tendu quand un garde la stoppa pour ironiquement chaparder de la nourriture au lieu de la voir jetée. Ce fut avec un grand soulagement quand elle fut hors de leur vue, qu'elle largua l'assiette à la première opportunité et se mit à courir jusqu'à la chambre de Gaius.

Elle entra en trombe par la porte, Gaius se tourna face à elle.

« Est-ce que tu l'as ? »

Elle le lui remit.

« Voilà. »

« Il a de plus en plus de mal à respirer, il faut faire vite ! »

Gaius se dirigea vers l'une de ses table de travail, prit les feuilles de la fleur et les mit dans le bol de métal. Le retour d'Arthur avait transformé l'espoir en l'attente angoissante, quand il avait eu vent de son arrestation et de son emprisonnement dans les cachots. Quand Merlin avait commencé à aller plus mal, ce fut l'idée de Gwen de tromper les gardes pour venir le voir alors que toute visite lui était interdite.

Il commença à broyer les feuilles avec un pilon, mais après un court moment, il s'arrêta pour se questionner.

Gwen l'entendit s'arrêter et fronça les sourcils.

« Vous arrêtez de le préparer ? »

Il regarda Merlin.

« Le poison a été créé grâce à la magie, nous pourrions avoir besoin d'elle pour faire l'antidote… »

Elle reste là, secouant la tête.

« Mais c'est interdit ! Nous ne pourrions, même si nous savions… »

« Je vais me débrouiller sans y avoir recours ! »

Il hésita, avant de se tourner soudainement et lui tendit un flacon.

« Tiens. Rapporte–moi de l'eau fraiche. L'eau dans mon seau est trop usée pour ça. »

Elle prit le flacon, hocha la tête et se dépêcha.

« Je fais aussi vite que je peux. »

Il la regarda partir, avant de poser ses mains autour du bol, ferma les yeux et le tint devant lui.

« Seopan… »

Il hésita, posa le bol et indécis, il regarda la porte et son protégé, les précieuses secondes défilèrent jusqu'à ce qu'il se calme et qu'il le tint, prêt à nouveau.

« Seopan aerest weard feasceaft funden. Denum aefter dom. Drealeas gebad he gewann langsum.."

Il entendit un son sifflant, ouvrit un oeil et regarda en bas vers le bol qu'il tenait, ouvrit les deux yeux et le posa sur la table quand il vit maintenant se former une mousse liquide qui cessa rapidement de bouillir et se transforma en vert foncé. Quand Gwen revint dans la chambre un moment plus tard, il fut mort de peur à son appel.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il utilisait de la magie en 20 ans.

Il prit le flacon d'eau de ses mains, en rajouta au liquide vert pour le refroidir suffisamment pour que Merlin puisse le boire.

Il mit alors une partie de l'antidote dans une fiole, la prit et demanda à Gwen de l'aider.

« Pince-lui le nez ! »

Elle fit ce qu'il demandait, Gaius versa doucement l'antidote dans la bouche de Merlin, son nez pincé l'obligeant à l'avaler ou à s'étouffer.

« Allez, avale Merlin ! Avale vite ! »

Il recommença jusqu'a ce que la fiole soit vide, tous deux s'assirent et restèrent là à regarder anxieux. Il ne sembla pas y avoir de réaction de Merlin pendant que les minutes passaient, jusqu'à ce que soudainement il devienne très calme.

Gwen le regarda, tendit la main vers lui.

« Il ne respire plus ! Que s'est-il passé ? Gaius !

Gaius se pencha vite sur lui, mit son oreille contre la poitrine de Merlin avant de s'asseoir bien droit à nouveau avec une expression de déni.

« Son cœur a cessé de battre. »

« Il est mort ? »

Gaius commença à secouer la tête et se lève…Cela ne pouvait pas être possible. Si Merlin était celui qu'il croyait être, alors…

« C'est impossible ! C'est impossible ! Tel était donc son destin ! »

« C'est ma faute ! J'aurais dû me rendre aux cachots plus tôt, j'aurais dû revenir plus vite ! »

Elle se leva, sanglota dans sa poitrine quand il la prit dans ses bras pour la réconforter, ses mots teintés de regrets.

« Non… C'est à cause de moi ! C'est moi qui aurais dû faire plus attention à lui ! C'est ma faute ! »

Il continua de la tenir, ne prêtant pas attention à Merlin qui recommença à respirer et avec un sentiment de gêne ouvrit les yeux…..seulement pour murmurer faiblement dans un dégout à peine réprimé à la vue de son gardien serrant Gwen dans un câlin.

« Quelle horreur ! Vous devriez avoir honte ! Vous pourriez être le grand père de Guenièvre !

Ils se séparent l'un de l'autre, tout deux le sourire aux lèvres de voir Merlin éveillé et les regardant.

« Merlin, Tu es vivant ! »

Il sourit.

« Non je suis un fantôme revenu vous hanter ! »

Gwen fut un peu plus démonstratrice de sa joie, embrassa impulsivement Merlin qui ensuite cligna des yeux comme un hibou, choquée par elle-même.

Elle commença à bégayer, réalise ce qu'elle avait fait et était embarrassée par cela.

« Pardon, je suis juste… j'ai cru que tu avais perdu la vie ! »

Merlin laissa échapper un rire faible.

« Euh, tout vas bien ! Même très bien ! »

Il fronça les sourcils, les regarda tout deux.

« Que s'est-il passé ? La dernière chose dont je me souvienne c'est d'avoir bu le vin. »

Gaius apporta une couverture et enveloppa son protégé dedans, laissant Gwen sur le côté du lit.

« Gwen te le racontera. Mais maintenant je dois parler au roi. »

Le médecin les laissa discuter, se pressant dans le château. Il avait une guerre à empêcher.

~(-)~

Arthur resta dans les bâtiments prés de la tour nord, regarda la cour de Mercy sur leurs chevaux retourner chez eux. Il avait été libéré des cachots a peu prés deux heures après que Gwen ait pris la fleur, pour découvrir le roi Bayard qui avait été libéré et Uther qui lui faisait des excuses. Que ce premier accepta, une fois qu'il apprit qu'un sorcier avait tenté de le faire accuser et ainsi commencer une guerre entre leurs deux royaumes. Ils avaient été blessés dans leur fierté, mais pas autant que si le traité avait été annulé….c'était aussi la fierté qui leur faisait comprendre qu'ils ne pouvaient pas laisser un sorcier gagner.

« Bon, vous allez pouvoir vous vanter ! Alors comment avez-vous fait ? »

Morgane sourit derrière son épaule, Uther à une bonne distance devant, tout trois jetant un coup d'oeil sur le départ de Bayard et de son peuple.

Arthur la regarda, fronça les sourcils et secoua la tête pendant qu'il se rappelait ce qu'il s'était passé.

« Je ne saurai dire. Je sais que j'ai été aidé en somme !"

Elle fronça les sourcils.

« Aidé ? »

Il resta à distance, baissa d'un ton pour ne pas que son père l'entende.

« J'imagine que quelqu'un a vu que j'étais en danger et a envoyé une lueur pour que je trouve ma voie ! »

« Qui ? »

Il la regarda, secoua la tête.

« Je ne sais pas. »

Il s'arrêta, poussa un long soupir.

« Mais quelque soit cette personne, je suis là uniquement grâce à elle. »

Le silence se fit entre eux, Morgane hocha la tête et plaça une main sur son bras.

« Je suis heureuse de vous revoir ! »

Elle s'en alla, son mouvement attire l'attention d'Uther et appelle son fils. Il a un bon nombre de choses qui trouble ses pensées.

« Arthur ! La femme que tu as rencontrée dans la forêt, que t'a-t-elle dit au juste ? »

Le prince secoua la tête, ne sachant pas ce qu'il pouvait dire de plus.

« Oh pas grand-chose, elle s'appliquait juste à essayer de me tuer ! »

Il fronça les sourcils.

« Cela dit, c'était étrange ! »

Uther fronce les sourcils à son tour.

« Comment cela ? »

Le prince le regarda.

« Eh bien, j'étais à sa merci, elle pouvait me tuer mais elle s'en est abstenue….Elle a dit que ce n'étais pas mon destin, de mourir de sa main. »

Ces mots donnèrent à Uther de quoi stopper ses pensées, avant qu'il n'hoche la tête et fasse une réponse.

« Tu as dû avoir peur, non ? »

Arthur leva un sourcil, comme si le prince pouvait admettre une telle chose.

« Oui par moments. »

Le roi posa ses mains sur le rempart, solennel.

« Ceux qui pratiquent la magie ne connaissent que le mal, ils méprisent et cherchent à détruire la bonté dès qu'ils la croisent ! C'est pourquoi elle voulait que tu cesses d'exister ! Elle est malfaisante ! »

Arthur le regarda, perplexe.

« Vous avez l'air de bien la connaître ! »

Uther inclina sa tête, sinistre.

« En effet…Connaitre le cœur d'une sorcière, c'est les connaitre absolument tous ! »

Il se tient droit, faisant face à son fils.

« Tu as agi comme il fallait, bien que tu aies fait preuve d'insoumission ! Si tu n'avais pas fait cela, nous serions en temps de guerre. »

Il mit une main sur l'épaule de son fils, commenca à sourire.

« Je suis vraiment fier de toi Arthur ! N'oublie jamais ça ! »

Il partit, Arthur le regarda partir avant de décider que lui aussi il avait une raison de l'être….de quelqu'un qu'il avait besoin d'aller voir. Il marcha à travers le château, donnant seulement de petits signes de tête aux nobles qui essayaient de lui parler, ne laissant rien le dévier de son chemin qui l'emmenait vers les appartements du médecin de la cour.

Arrivé, il ouvrit la porte, s'arrêta pour remarquer que le lit où était merlin faisait face à la porte maintenant de manière à ce qu'il puisse voir quand des gens entraient.

Le serviteur lui donna un sourire faible, il restait pâle mais avait l'air mieux que quand il était mal en point, et Arthur leva les sourcils un peu pendant qu'il se retournait.

« Encore en vie alors ? »

Merlin baissa les yeux vers l'endroit où sa moitié inférieure était enveloppée dans des couvertures, données par une Gwen un peu trop attentionnée.

« Oui, oui presque. »

Il regarde vers Arthur

« Je…je crois comprendre que c'est à vous que je le dois. »

Le prince hocha la tête, nonchalant.

« Oh, je n'ai pas fait grand-chose ! Un serviteur à peu près convenable, c'est dur à remplacer ! Je suis venu pour m'assurer que tu allais bien »

Dommage pour lui, les souvenirs qu'avait Merlin de quand il était malade n'avaient pas entièrement disparus. Il commençait à se rappeler de quelque uns, si ce dont il se rappelait s'était réellement passé, assez pour savoir que ce n'était pas aussi simple qu'Arthur essayait de lui faire croire.

« Gaius dit que je peux retourner au travail après-demain. S'il me dit que tout va bien, ça va. »

Quand un regard à Gaius lui donna un hochement de confirmation, Arthur soupira et rejoignit la porte.

« J'attend de te voir à l'heure alors. »

« Arthur »

Le prince s'arrêta, jeta un regard en arrière à Merlin qui continuait

« Merci »

Arthur demeura silencieux pendant un moment, avant de hocher la tête.

« Toi aussi….repose toi. »

Il quitta la chambre, ferma la porte derrière lui, tandis que dans le même temps Gaius apportait un bol et une cuillère.

« Arthur est parfois dur avec toi, mais au fond c'est un homme d'honneur ! Ils ne sont pas légion, ceux qui sont prêts à risquer leur vie pour un serviteur, bien qu'il m'ait surpris en faisant cela. Avant que tu deviennes son serviteur, il n'a jamais désobéi à son père comme cela. »

Merlin avala une grande gorgée de soupe, et fronça un peu les sourcils.

« Peut-être que j'ai une bonne influence sur lui. En plus, tout cela n'aurait servi à rien, si vous n'aviez pas su comment faire l'antidote ! »

Son froncement de sourcils s'approfondi.

« Je n'y comprends toujours rien. Pourquoi s'est-elle donner la peine de piéger Bayard ? Elle aurait pu ne rien dire à personne et tuer Arthur. »

Gaius le regarde sérieusement.

« Mais détruire à la fois Arthur et Camelot était loin d'être son seul but. Elle savait que tu n'aurais pas d'autre choix que de boire le vin : c'est en fait toi qu'elle voulait tuer ! Quelqu'un d'autre semble savoir que tu es destiné à de grandes choses Merlin. »

Merlin se tut, pensif tandis qu'il finissait son repas, pendant que loin d'ici dans sa grotte, Nimueh le regardait avec un mélange complexe de frustration et de soulagement. Si elle voulait que le fatal retour de la magie se produise, l'âge d'or d'Albion, alors l'attaquer était devenu désormais hors de portée. Pareil pour ce qui était du cas d'Arthur, le partenaire du sorcier dans sa destinée. Si elle voulait assouvir sa vengeance auprès de Uther, il faudrait qu'elle trouve un autre moyen. Cela demanderait du temps, de la préparation, des plans minutieux, mais quand elle serait prête elle frapperait.

« Tu ferait mieux d'en valoir la peine Emrys. Ne manque pas aux attentes de ta destinée. »

**~(-)~**

**À suivre…**


	22. Résoudre un mystère - Partie 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.**

**Music: Hunith's Letter To Gaius (Merlin OST)**

**Traduction : Abeille**

**Et voilà … en temps et en heure ^^. Amusez-vous bien !**

**Abeille  
**

**~(-)~**

**Chapitre 22: Résoudre un mystère ~Partie 1~**

"pouls correct et fort, pas de fièvre, bonne couleur de la peau… bien, il semble qu'il n'y aura plus de dommages collatéraux."

Gaius lâcha le poignet de Merlin, le sorcier soupirant. Il était de retour dans son propre lit maintenant, bien qu'avec un tas d'oreillers, et commençait vraiment à s'ennuyer à rester allonger ici tout l'après-midi.

"Alors quand puis-je sortir du lit ?"

Gaius lui lança un long regard, bien trop familier de cette question si particulière. Il l'avait entendu d'innombrables fois toutes ses années en tant que médecin.

"Quand je dirais que tu peux. Je t'autorise à te lever pour utiliser le pot de chambre, mais c'est tout. Si je reviens et que je découvre que tu t'es déplacé, je te sedaterai."

Merlin grimaça sous la menace, la leur dans les yeux de Gaius lui indiquant clairement ce que l'homme voulait dire.

"Ok, je resterai au lit … où allez vous ?"

Gaius se levait, se dirigeant vers la porte de la pièce principale.

"Un garde s'est arrêté pour me dire qu'Arthur voulait que je l'attendre. Après son voyage à la forêt de Balor, Je devine que probablement il a eu une blessure mineure et qu'il veut juste s'assurer que ça ne s'infecte pas."

Merlin le fixa, son expression réfléchissant ses paroles.

"Alors pourquoi ne vient-il juste pas ici pour se faire soigné ?"

"Il est le prince, Merlin. À moins qu'il ne soit amené ici spécifiquement en cas d'urgence, la plupart du temps, c'est moi qui vient vers lui."

Il quitta la pièce, les murmures dégoutés de Merlin à propos de princes paresseux atteignant ses oreilles. Il sourit un peu à leur écoute, avant d'attraper son sac de médicaments et de traverser le château. Si les blessures d'Arthur étaient aussi peu importantes qu'il le pensait, alors il ne serait pas parti pour longtemps.

Arthur était déjà en train de surveiller la porte lorsqu'il arriva, hochant la tête une fois pour l'accueillir avant de se lever de son fauteuil près du feu.

"Gaius."

Le médecin entra dans la pièce, se dirigeant vers le lit d'Arthur, le prince le suivant. Tous deux connaissait la routine; Il déposerait son sac de médecine, et Arthur lui montrerait l'endroit sur lequel il voulait qu'il jette un coup d'oeil. Dans ce cas-ci, Arthur s'assit sur le bord de son lit, retroussant son pantalon jusqu'à ses genoux et enlevant sa chemise.

Ses genoux et ses tibias étaient marqués de bleus et d'écorchures et les cotés inférieurs de ses avant-bras étaient également marqués. Gaius vérifia les écorchures à la recherche de signe d'infection, ne trouvant rien mais les couvrant avec le même baume qu'il avait appliqués sur tous les bleus. La principale chose qui attira son attention cependant fut l'état de ses mains. Ses paumes et ses doigts étaient rougies et abrasées, le prince grimaçant un peu lorsque Gaius les poussa.

"Alors, comment tout ceci a-t-il pu se produire ? Ce ne sont pas le genre de blessures auxquelles je m'attends après un combat. Pas que des bleus, ni des écorchures juste aux mains, avant-bras et jambes."

Arthur soupira, expliquant.

"Lorsque la sorcière a essayé de me tuer en faisant s'effondrer la corniche sous mes pieds, j'ai dû sauter par dessus une crevasse sur le bord de l'autre coté. Après ça je … j'ai dû grimper hors de la caverne. Je n'ai pas raconté à mon père à quel point la situation avait été mauvaise, aussi il ne sait pas non plus que j'ai été forcé de faire tomber une armée d'araignées géantes qui grimpaient vers moi. Je pensais que puisque Bayard était parti à présent, je devrais faire vérifié tout ceci."

Gaius entendit l'hésitation dans l'explication du prince, réalisant et suspectant qu'il savait ce qui avait été tu.

"Qu'est-ce qui vous perturbe, Sire?"

Arthur resta silencieux pendant quelques secondes, avant de froncer légèrement les sourcils.

"Vous jurez de ne pas parler de ceci à mon père ?"

"Si c'est quelque chose que vous ne voulez pas que le roi entende, vous pouvez me faire confiance pour ne rien lui dire."

Arthur lui lança un long regard, avant de prendre une profonde respiration et de commencer à expliquer.

"Dans cette grotte, j'étais piégé dans une presque totale pénombre. Je ne pouvais voir où mettre mes mains pour escalader de manière sûre, j'étais emprisonné sur la corniche où j'avais atterri après avoir sauté … Et c'est alors que c'est arrivé"

Gaius fronça les sourcils.

"Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé?"

"La lumière."

Arthur joignit les mains, ses coudes s'appuyèrent sur ses genoux tandis qu'il les regardait, troublé.

"C'est apparu de nulle part, éclairant ma route et me guidant hors de la grotte … Mon père dit que la magie est diabolique, et pourtant c'est grâce à cet acte de magie que je vis."

Il regarda Gaius.

"Quelqu'un m'a sauvé, Gaius, malgré les croyances de mon père. je n'arrive juste pas à comprendre pas pourquoi ."

Et c'était une réponse à une autre question … Merlin avait vraiment été en train d'aider Arthur durant ce ce temps où il avait conjuré cette lumière. Gaius soupira à cette pensée, avant de se tourner vers le prince.

"Je crois personnellement que la magie n'est pas plus bonne que mauvaise, mais en effet, cela a tendance à corrompre ceux qui ne sont pas préparé pour les responsabilités qu'elle incombe. C'est à cause de cela, que la magie a été bannie. Un trop grand nombre de ceux qui l'exerçaient se sont dirigés vers les ténèbres, et cela a causé la misère et le chaos dans son sillage."

Arthur fronça les sourcils.

"Cela veut-il dire que vous sous-entendez qu'il pourrait y avoir de bons sorciers hors d'ici ? "

Gaius secoua la tête, ne s'engageant pas.

"Je ne sous-entends rien, Sire, mais dans mon esprit cela reste une possibilité. Votre expérience avec cette lumière semblerait soutenir cette idée."

Il se leva, empaquetant ses médecines.

"Si vous avez besoin de faire quelque travail intensif avec vos mains dans les prochain jours, assurez-vous de porter des gants pour les protéger. Elles guériront bien de leur propre coté."

Arthur se leva aussi, pensif.

"Merci pour votre temps, Gaius… et pour avoir répondu à mes questions."

Gaius s'inclina légèrement pour accepter le compliment, avant de faire son chemin vers la porte.

"Si jamais vous avez besoin de mes conseils, sentez vous libre de me demander, puisque je suis régulièrement conseiller pour ton père."

Arthur hocha la tête une fois encore et retourna à son fauteuil près du feu, Gaius le laissant à ses pensées.

~(-)~

Les pages d'un livre étaient tournées, des yeux bleus passant sur les mots mais sans vraiment prendre note de ce qu'ils disaient.

Merlin soupira, abandonnant et remettant son grimoire dans sa cachette. Ce n'était bien, il n'arrivait juste pas à se concentrer dessus, pas avec ses fragments de mémoire qu'il n'arrivait pas à se sortir de la tête. Des aperçus d'Arthur suspendu à un rebord rocheux, puis de lui en train de suivre une lumière manifestement magique, firent froncer les sourcils du sorcier tandis qu'il se souvenait de lui-même en train d'exhorter Arthur de se presser à la suivre. Était-ce réel, ou avait-ce été une sorte de rêve induit par la fièvre ?

Il entendit la porte de l'appartement extérieur s'ouvrir, et se penchant sur un coté de son lit afin de pouvoir voir à travers sa porte ouverte et vérifier de qui il s'agissait. C'était son tuteur, de retour de sa visite chez Arthur, et désirant qu'il réponde à quelques questions, Merlin l'interpella.

"Gaius?"

"Qu'y a-t-il, Merlin?"

"Puis je vous parler de quelque chose ?"

Gaius déposa son sac, grimpa les escaliers et entra dans la plus petite pièce.

"Qu'y a-t-il?"

Merlin fronça un peu les sourcils, hésitant.

"Gaius, je sais ce que Gwen m'a raconté sur ce qu'il s'est passé pendant que j'étais empoisonné, mais je sais qu'elle ne pouvait pas être là tout le temps."

Son expression devint incertaine.

"Ai-je fait quoi que ce soit … d'étrange… pendant que j'étais malade ?"

Gaius essaya d'agir de manière innocente.

"D'étrange ?"

Merlin le regarda pendant un long moment, pas dupé pour un sou, et jeta le sort dont il se souvenait avoir dit.

"Min leoma be raeswa ou..."

Une orbe de lumière identique à celle qu'il se souvenait avoir vu Arthur suivre, apparut dans sa main, et il la tendit en avant pendant qu'il regardait son mentor gravement.

"Dites moi la vérité, Gaius… Quelle qu'en soit la raison, je me souviens avoir aidé Arthur, et l'avoir vu grimper hors de cette grotte presque comme si j'avais été avec lui. Mais je sais que je n'ai jamais quitté Camelot, alors comment est-ce possible ? "

Gaius soupira après un instant, s'asseyant lui-même sur une chose à coté du lit pendant que Merlin faisait disparaître la lumière. Il semblait que tous deux voulait parler quelqu'un ce soir.

"Tu as utilisé ce sort pendant que tu étais inconscient, en appelant après Arthur. Lui disant de suivre la lumière, de grimper plus vite. Après un court moment tu t'es arrêté, calmé et le sort s'est terminé."

Merlin se laissa retomber sur les oreillers.

"Alors vous pensez que c'était juste un cauchemar alors ? que c'était juste mon imagination ?"

Gaius soupira à nouveau, secouant la tétée Il n'y avait pas moyen de le nier.

"Non … ce n'était pas ça"

Merlin le fixa, soudainement attentif, son expression en demande d'explication. Gaius la lui donna.

"Comme tu le sais, je viens juste de voir Arthur, pour soigner les écorchures et les bleus qu'il a obtenu… en escaladant les grottes de Balor pour en sortir après qu'une sorcière l'y ait laissé pour y mourir… Il ne l'a jamais dit à son père mais je viens de l'entendre me le raconter. Une lumière est apparu dans la grotte près de lui, et l'a guidé hors de là sain et sauf. Il serait mort sans."

Merlin prit une respiration frissonnante, confus.

Mais comment pourrais-je l'avoir vu pendant que j'étais couché ici ? Comment aurais-je pu savoir ?

Gaius le regarda solennellement, seulement capable de suggérer une possibilité.

"Peut-être que dans ta condition de faiblesse, ta magie a agi pour contrebalancer votre inquiétude pour Arthur et votre désir de le protéger. Vous faire prendre connaissance de son sort et vous permettre de l'aider."

Merlin devint calme à cette déclaration, les mots suivant devenant comme en sourdine.

"Avez-vous déjà entendu parler d'un sorcier ayant fait quelque chose comme cela auparavant ?"

Il y eut une longue pause avant que son mentor ne réponde d'un secouement de la tête.

"Non, jamais. Un enchantement longue distance requiert qu'il y ait un foyer ou un vaisseau proche de la cible, sans quoi même un petit sort ne seraient pas possible à une si grande distance… Tu n'avais pas de foyer, ni de cristal ou autre objet magique pour stabiliser et canaliser votre pouvoir sous forme de lumière. Tu l'as fait de toi-même, par la force de ta volonté … et une quantité indéniable de puissance brute et simple. C'est la seule explication."

Le froncement de sourcil de Merlin revint, un murmure calme traversant ses lèvres de manière à peine audible pour l'homme assis à coté de lui.

"Je suppose que je suis un monstre…"

Gaius réagit aussitôt en état de choc. Merlin pourrait bien être Emrys, un porteur d'espoir annoncé !

"Merlin, ne t'avise même pas de penser cela ! Ta magie est un don, de telle sorte que tu peux protéger ceux qui t'entourent au nom de tous ce qui est bon en ce monde."

Il se leva, son ton s'affirmant.

"Je vais t'amener de quoi manger. Tu restes au lit, et je ne veux plus jamais t'entendre penser de cette manière à nouveau."

Pour Merlin, ces mots étaient quelque chose qu'il avait besoin d'entendre. Pour que Gaius réagisse aussi sévèrement, il devait vraiment y croire. Si être différent, même pour un sorcier, signifiait qu'il pouvait protéger ceux auxquels il tenait … alors ça en valait la peine.

**~(-)~**

**À suivre…**


	23. Résoudre un mystère - Partie 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.**

**Music: Hunith's Letter To Gaius (Merlin OST)**

**"Whom History Won't Remember" Episode: N/A**

**Traduction : Abeille.**

**Et vala … ^^.**

**Bonne lecture **

**Abeille**

**~(-)~**

**Chapitre 23 : Résoudre un mystère ~Partie 2~**

Les cuisines étaient envahies de bavardages, bien plus que d'habitude lorsque les divers serviteurs personnels arrivèrent pour préparer le petit déjeuner de leur maître. Une partie de la discussion concernait les choses habituelles, mais la plupart d'entre elles, et de loin, concernait le Prince de Camelot et son serviteur Merlin.

Merlin, qui avait sauvé la vie d'Arthur et bu le poison pour le faire, et en faisant cela, il avait aidé à exposer un complot ourdi par un sorcier pour déclencher une guerre avec Mercy. Bien sûr, il y avait plein de louanges envers Arthur, et ses courageuses actions pour récupérer le remède pour son serviteur et pour faire ainsi découvrir la vérité sur l'empoisonnement. Mais pour un bon nombre du personnel, c'était comme une victoire personnelle, que l'un des leurs ait fait quelque chose de si important aux yeux de la cour.

Bern se découvrit lui-même en train d'écouter la discussion, s'arrêtant alors qu'il portait le petit-déjeuner d'Arthur sur un plateau. Il ne pouvait pas les blâmer, il pouvait à peine y croire lui-même. Merlin était intervenu une fois de plus pour sauver Arthur, en buvant délibérément le poison malgré qu'il sache que cela pouvait le tuer… Cela l'aurait tué, si le prince n'était pas parti chercher l'antidote.

Il soupira tandis qu'il collectait le dernier morceau de nourriture pour le prince, conscient de prendre le thé à base de plante et de fruit comme Merlin l'avait fait. La marche jusqu'aux appartements d'Arthur fut une marche réflexive, pas même son pseudo-retour en tant que valet ne lui donnant satisfaction. Il ne l'avait rempli que pour un jour, et seulement parce que Merlin avait un jour de congé pour terminer de se remettre de son empoisonnement.

Bern arriva aux appartements d'Arthur avec le plateau, le prince hochant la tête de reconnaissance avant de rester debout près de la fenêtre, le regard perdu dans le vague. Il semblait avoir beaucoup de choses dans la tête, dans la mesure qu'il ignora presque complètement le serviteur.

Bern ne le perturba pas, et à la place ramassa les vêtements du jour derrière le paravent et refit le lit, avant de quitter la pièce et le prince inhabituellement calme. Ce fut alors qu'il réalisa qu'il ne lui avait donné aucune instructions pour les corvées et courses, et face à cette opportunité, il décida d'utiliser une partie de ce temps pour parler à celui dont l'arrivée semblait avoir causé tout ceci.

~(-)~

"Il y a de la soupe dans le pot sur le feu, Merlin. Sers-toi si tu as faim, mais sous la condition sans équivoque que tu n'iras pas te balader témérairement autour du château. Je t'ai peut-être laissé sortir du lit, mais tu dois encore laisser faire les choses tranquilles aujourd'hui. Tu auras assez de temps pour t'exercer lorsque tu retourneras au boulot demain."

Merlin s'assit à la table dans la grande salle de l'appartement de Gaius, semblant amusé par les sévères avertissements de son mentor. Il avait décidé qu'il haïssait être malade et qu'il s'efforcerait de ne jamais plus tomber malade si il pouvait y contribuer. C'était ennuyant d'être coincé au lit, surtout compte tenu qu'à part de temps à autres les épisodes nauséeux et maux de tête dû à ces excès d'accélération , il n'avait jamais été malade avant dans sa vie avant de venir ici.

Il resta assis là picorant dans son petit-déjeuner de porridge pendant que Gaius se préparait à sortir pour sa tournée. Il se demandait juste s'il pourrait faire un peu plus que lire son grimoire lorsqu'il y eut un léger coup sur la porte, et elle s'ouvrit pour permettre à un certain homme d'apparaître dans l'embrasure.

Tous deux le fixèrent surpris, avant que Gaius n'offre à l'autre serviteur d'entrer.

"Puis je t'aider, Bern ?"

Bern entra dans la pièce, hésitant.

"Je euh… je venait juste voir comment Merlin allait."

Gaius haussa un sourcil, attrapant son sac et se dirigeant vers la porte.

"Alors, je vous laisse parler tous les deux. J'ai un certain nombre de patient à visiter ce matin."

Il partit sans un mot, Bern restant debout là et jetant un coup d'oeil maladroit vers Merlin.

"Euh, comment vas-tu ?"

Merlin croisa les bras sur la surface de la table, trouvant clairement tout ceci aussi étrange que cela en avait l'air.

"Je me sens mieux. Je serais de retour au travail demain. Gaius m'a dit qu'il semblait ne plus y avoir de séquelle."

Bern hocha la tête lentement.

"Aah, c'est euh … c'est bon à entendre."

D'accord, donc cela ne menait clairement nulle part. Merlin pointa le siège en face de lui tandis qu'il parlait à Bern platement.

"Assis-toi à table déjà. C'est pénible de t'écouter balbutier comme ça."

Bern prit une profonde respiration et fit comme il lui demandait, Merlin haussant un sourcil de questionnement une fois qu'il fut assis.

"Alors, dis-moi. Pourquoi es-tu réellement venu ? Nous savons tous les deux que tu ne m'aimes pas, aussi cela ne peut pas être par inquiétude pour ma santé."

Il y eut une longue pause pendant laquelle Bern le fixa juste en silence, avant que le serviteur ne lâche ce qui le tracassait.

"Pourquoi l'as-tu fait ? Pourquoi boire ce poison comme ça ?"

Merlin posa son menton sur son poing, indifférent tandis qu'il répondait.

"Étais-je supposé m'asseoir et laisser Arthur mourir ? Savoir que j'ai été trompé par une sorcière dans le but de piéger Bayard, ne change pas le fait que le gobelet était empoisonné. Face à la même situation, j'aurais fait la même chose."

Bern n'arrivait juste pas à comprendre son propos.

"Mais pourquoi ? Tu n'aimes pas Arthur."

Merlin renifla, amusé par cela.

"Hé bien, mon opinion à son sujet a un peu changé… Il a risqué beaucoup pour me sauver la vie, et je sais qu'il l'a fait parce que je l'ai sauvé. Il a voulu me rendre mon geste, même s'il ne l'admettra jamais devant moi."

Merlin continua de rire de lui-même à cette pensée, jusqu'à ce qu'un murmure calme de Bern ne l'arrête.

"Il a désobéi au roi pour le faire … "

Melrin cligna des yeux, confus.

"Et ? Qu'est-ce que cela à voir avec ça ?"

Bern le regarda en silence avant de soupirer.

"…Tu as gagné."

"Gagné? Gagné quoi ?"

"Le pari, crétin."

Bern enfonça son doigt sur lui.

"Avant que tu ne deviennes son serviteur, Arthur n'aurait jamais désobéi au roi. Si cela avait été moi dans ta situation, il ne serait jamais parti et il m'aurait laissé mourir. Il n'en aurait pas été heureux, mais il aurait fait ce qu'on lui aurait ordonné… Mais pour toi, il a délibérément agi contre son père pour te sauver. As-tu la moindre idée à quel point c'est énorme ? Le Prince de Camelot, s'enfuyant de sa propre volonté, pour risquer sa vie pour un valet."

Merlin le fixa, surpris.

"J'ai gagné le pari?"

Bern eut l'air un peu éteint à présent.

"Certains membres du personnel pense que tu es bien trop chanceux pour ton propre bien, mais plus de la moitié d'entre eux chante tes louanges en ce moment. Après ce qu'Arthur a fait, il n'y a pas un seul serviteur dans le château qui oserait essayer de vous faire congédier à présent. Ne te méprends pas, certains s'en prendront encore toi à leur façon, mais ils ne sont plus beaucoup. Cela m'a pris presque dix-huit mois pour en arriver au même point lorsque je l'ai servi en premier. Tu l'as fait en cinq semaines … je sais quand je suis battu."

Il tendit une main à travers la table.

"Le meilleur de nous a gagné, et un marché est un marché. Si j,entends un des autres serviteur parler contre toi, je le remettrai à sa place. Autrement, si tu veux un conseil sur les affaires du château, sens-toi libre de me demander."

Merlin commença à sourire, acceptant et acceptant la main offerte.

"Merci."

Bern sauta sur ses pieds, son expression se faisant pensive alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la porte. Il s'arrêta une fois qu'il l'eut atteinte, jetant un coup d'oeil en arrière où se trouvait présentement son ancien rival.

"Je sais que tu ne travailles pas aujourd'hui, mais si tu t'en sens capable, je pense qu'Arthur apprécierait d'être interrompu par … Il semblait avoir beaucoup de choses en tête lorsque je suis venu lui apporter son petit déjeuner, et j'ai le sentiment que tu pourrais l'aider à se la vider."

La porte se rabattit pour se fermer, Merlin la fixant confus pendant plusieurs secondes. Bern venait-il vraiment de lui suggérer qu'il était celui à qui Arthur avait besoin de parler ? Il sauta sur ses pieds, décidant que ce n'était pas entièrement une mauvaise idée. Il écrivit rapidement une note pour Gaius, disant qu'il était parti et promettant qu'il serait de retour pour midi, mettant sa veste avant de quitter l'appartement et de se diriger vers les appartements du prince.

Arthur était encore près de la fenêtre lorsqu'il y arriva, Merlin restant non remarqué près de la porte. En l'observant, en voyant l'expression solennelle sur son visage, il réalisa que Bern avait eu raison et il frappa à la porte ouverte pour obtenir l'attention du prince.

Arthur sursauta et se tourna, réagissant avec surprise de le voir.

"Merlin ? Que fais-tu là ? N'es-tu pas supposé te reposer ?"

Merlin sourit légèrement, pénétrant dans la pièce, refermant la porte derrière lui, et mettant les mains dans ses poches de manière décontractée.

"Un jour de congé de toutes vos corvées habituelles. Je ne voulais pas rester assis toute la journée, si bien que j'ai fait une petite promenade pour me dégourdir les jambes"

Arthur fronça les sourcils.

"Est-ce que Gaius est au courant ?"

"Je lui ai laissé une note disant où j'étais parti. Ce n'est pas trop loin entre ici et ses appartements, aussi je sais qu'il ne s'en fera pas."

Un silence gêné tomba entre eux, considérant que Merlin était ici pour une visite sociale et non pour le travail, et Arthur se découvrait lui-même un peu perdu quant à la façon de procéder. Comment était-il supposé agir avec son valet, lorsque le dit valet n'était pas vraiment là pour travailler ?

Après un moment, il se tourna soudainement, allant prendre une petite boîte de bois d'une de ses armoires.

"Tu connais le jeu du renard et des poules ?"

Le sourire de Merlin s'élargit en un sourire moqueur, se dirigeant vers la table où Arthur avait déposé la plateau en bois en forme de croix et commençait à arranger les pièces dessus.

"Bien sûr je jouerai quelques parties avec vous."

Arthur s'assit se con coté du plateau, commençant à sourire de manière narquoise.

"Prépare-toi à perdre."

Merlin s'assit du coté opposé, ayant reçu le coté théoriquement le plus facile des 17 poules. Arthur avait le renard solitaire, mais il ne semblait pas inquiet tandis qu'il faisait son premier mouvement.

Merlin fit le sien en réponse, observant le plateau intensément alors qu'il murmurait.

"Alors qu'est-ce qui vous ennuie ?"

Arthur ne répondit pas immédiatement, bougeant sa pièce à nouveau.

"Qui m'ennuie ? Rien."

Merlin attendit cependant plusieurs coups de plus avant de lancer au prince un regard de connivence.

"Alors vous restez toujours debout pour ruminer à votre fenêtre ?

Arthur resta silencieux, Merlin roulant des yeux.

"J'ai bu ce poison pour vous. Je pense que vous pouvez me faire confiance pour garder le silence si vous avez besoin d'en parler."

Arthur fronça les sourcils, soupirant tandis qu'il prenait son tour. Se souvenant de ce qu'il avait réalisé à la grotte, que Merlin n'était pas quelqu'un qui le jugerai s'il avait des doutes sur quelque chose.

"Juste des réflexions sur quelque chose que mon père m'a dit, que tous ceux qui utilise la magie sont maléfique. J'en ai parlé à Gaius un peu plus tôt, de … "

Merlin haussa les sourcils en demande.

"À quel sujet ?"

Le prince hésita. Puisqu'il en avait déjà parlé à Gaius, le tuteur de Merlin, il supposa que le dire au protégé de l'homme ne le blesserait pas.

"Quelqu'un, je ne sais pas qui, a usé de la magie pour m'aider lorsque j'étais dans la grotte où je cherchais ton antidote. Ils m'ont envoyé une lumière pour me guider hors de là."

Merlin réalisa à présent où cette conversation allait mener.

"Oh … alors attendez, vous pensez que peut-être votre père pourrait avoir tort ?"

"Contredire la loi contre la magie est une trahison."

Entendant la manière dont Arthur dit cela, Merlin, sur une certaine impulsion étrange et instinctive, décida de prendre l'offensive avec lui. À présent, quelque chose en lui lui disait qu'il était temps de donner à Arthur sa première grosse poussée… là tout de suite, alors qu'un nouveau doute, une nouvelle possibilité, lui était offerte.

Le sorcier bougea sa poule à nouveau, comptant distraitement combien Arthur avait réussi à prendre alors même qu'il parlait.

"Ce n'est pas une trahison d'avoir une opinion…"

Arthur cligna des yeux, Merlin continuant pas du tout perturbé.

"Vous ne pouvez pas ordonner à quelqu'un de penser de la manière que vous voulez. Vous devez les convaincre, leur donner de bonnes raisons. Je ne crois pas personnellement à la loi contre la magie de toute façon. Sue les terres de Cenred, cette loi n'existe pas. J'ai vécu la plupart de ma vie en sachant qu'un sorcier pouvait venir se promener dans le village un jour. Si cela se terminait en bonne ou mauvaise chose, qui suis-je pour le dire?"

Il regarda le visage surpris d'Arthur.

"Je ne suis pas quelqu'un qui peut juger d'un autre parce qu'une tierce personne avec les mêmes pouvoirs a fait quelque chose de mal. C'est la pire forme d'injustice qui soit ici, juger tous ceux ayant un même don comme étant coupable des crimes de quelques uns d'entre eux, et je ne m'abaisserai pas à ce niveau."

L'expression d'Arthur se changea en un sévère froncement de sourcils, lançant à son serviteur un long regard.

"Et un sorcier a-t-il jamais marché dans votre village ?"

Merlin soupira, bougeant une autre de ses pièces.

"Hé bien pas exactement. Une fois un est venu assez près, mais c'était juste un enfant voyageant avec quelques amis. Ils savaient qu'il avait des pouvoirs magiques, qu'il n'était pas mauvais et ils l'entouraient de leur amitié, son seul intérêt était de les protéger. Il a poursuivi sa route et je suis retourné au village, et c'est tout."

Arthur laissa ses mains se poser sur la table, fixant son serviteur. Le ton de sa voix devint un mince filet.

"Alors tu admets avoir rencontré un sorcier et ne pas l'avoir rapporté."

Merlin résistant à l'envie de grimacer à ça, leva une main pour le couper.

"Les terres de Cenred, loi différente."

Il la rabaissa à nouveau, expliquant.

"Je ne dis pas que je m'oppose à loi de Camelot contre la magie, mais j'ai encore mes propres opinion. Je n'ai pas encore vu la preuve, la vraie preuve, que toute la magie est diabolique. Jusqu'à ce que ça arrive, je ne me comporterai pas autrement. Je resterai neutre."

Le silence tomba entre eux tomba, Arthur bougeant son renard à nouveau avant de murmurer. Admirant intérieurement Merlin d'être si ferme dans ses croyances, même s'il déclara le contraire.

"Merlin, tu es un crétin. Sais-tu cela ?"

Le serviteur laissa échapper un rire court, commençant à sourire de manière narquoise.

Mieux vaut être un crétin ouvert d'esprit, que de m'aveugler face aux diverses possibilités. Si je n'étais pas ouvert d'esprit, j''aurais considéré que vous étiez une cause perdue au moment où je suis devenu votre serviteur. Mais à la place j'ai décidé de vous donner une chance, et il s'est avéré que vous valiez la peine que je vous en donne une.

Il regarda une fois encore le prince surpris dans les yeux.

"Vous avez gagné mon respect, Arthur. Ne faites rien de stupide pour changer cela. Vous l'avez dit vous-même, quelqu'un a utilisé la magie pour vous sauver. S"ils étaient tous mauvais, alors pourquoi l'ont-ils fait ?"

Il bougea une pièce de plus.

"Vous avez perdu."

"Arthur cligna des yeux, baissant les yeux vers le plateau, et réalisant que Merlin avait complètement bloqué son renard, incapable de bouger. Il reprit les pièces, cette fois donnant à Merlin le renard, et attendit qu'ils aient chacun fait plusieurs mouvements avant qu'il ne parle à nouveau."

"Bien, disons juste que tu as raison. Cela voudrait dire que mon père a tort, pourtant il a vu plus de magie et ses horreurs qu'aucun de nous deux. Tu as vu par toi-même que la magie qui a été utilisée contre Camelot récemment."

Merlin fronça les sourcils, pensif tandis que tous deux continuait le jeu.

"Ouais, je me demande quelles étaient leurs raisons. Valiant semblait juste vouloir gagner le tournoi, mais cette sorcière dont je vous ai sauf., elle en avait après vous parce que votre père avait exécuté son fils."

Arthur sursauta à cela, refusant d'admettre qu'il se trouvait d'accord avec ceci. Même un homme aveugle aurait pu voir quels étaient les motifs de cette femme.

"Et l'épidémie ?"

"Probablement dirigée contre Camelot pour se venger de votre père à cause de la Purge."

"Le piège de Bayard ?"

"Probablement pour commencer une guerre qui aurait nui à Camelot et se venger de votre père à cause de la purge."

Arthur se fâcha, sa frustration augmentant. Pourquoi Merlin était-il si désinvolte à propos de tout ceci ?

"Merlin!"

Merlin haussa les sourcils en réponse à cela, son ton restant calme malgré le regard qu'il recevait actuellement.

"Est-ce que cette sorcière vous a dit pourquoi elle a essayé de vous tuer ? Pourquoi elle faisait tout cela, le poison, le piège de Bayard ? Gaius dit que c'est la même personne qui a envoyé l'épidémie. Il a reconnu les signes sur les deux objets comme étant son oeuvre."

Arthur hésita, la femme qu'il avait vu était celle qui avait envoyé l'épidémie ?

"Je l'ai interrogée, et elle a dit qu'elle n'était pas celle qui devrait en répondre."

Merlin fit sauter son renard sur l'une des poules d'Arthur… le prince n'en avait plus qu'une maintenant.

"Donc si vous voulez savoir pourquoi le peuple de la magie continue de cibler Camelot, pourquoi elle continue de la cibler, alors peut-être que le roi est celui que vous devriez interroger."

Arthur devint rigide à cette phrase, stupéfié. Était-ce qu'elle avait voulu dire ? Il hésita, secourant la tête.

"Même s"il l'était, je ne pourrais. S'il y a des choses qu'il veut me faire connaître, il me les dira quand il pensera que je suis prêt."

Merlin, regardant encore le plateau, fit sauter son renard sur la dernière poule d'Arthur.

"C'est une excuse boiteuse pour ne pas demander, et vous le savez… vous avez perdu."

Arthur regarda vers le plateau, faisant seulement attention au jeu à présent et réalisant que Merlin avait gagné à nouveau.

"Hé!"

Leur conversation s'acheva pendant quelques minutes, Arthur à présent complètement focalisé sur la partie suivante seulement pour que Merlin le batte une troisième fois. Il commença alors à grommeler.

"Comment fais-tu cela ? Je n'ai presque jamais été battu à ce jeu."

Merlin commençant à sourire amusé.

"Je garde juste mon esprit ouvert aux diverses possibilités. Vous êtes si présomptueux que vous ne faites pas attention lorsque j'utilise mes coups pour vous tromper."

Il regarda vers la fenêtre, notant l'angle des ombres et se levant pour se diriger vers la porte.

"Je ferais mieux d'y aller, ou Gaius va se demander ce qui me retient."

Il s'arrêta, jetant un dernier coup d'oeil au prince.

"Je suis peut-être juste un serviteur, mais après être arrivé ici et entendu parler de la Purge par Gaius, je peux comprendre pourquoi le peuple de la magie pourrait haïr Camelot et votre père, à ce point. C'est juste comme n,importe quel autre guerre. Certains la commencent, et puis le cycle de la haine et de la revanche se met en route jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un s'élève et mette un terme à cette situation d'un coté ou de l'autre. Avec Bayard, il a offert une main d'amitié et cela a mené au traité. Avec la magie."

Il haussa les épaules.

"Qui sait, je suppose que cela dépendra du roi, mais toutes choses considérées, je pense qu'il va juste continuer à se faire des ennemis par mi les sorciers. Plus il est brutal envers eux, plus ils auront des raisons de le cibler lui et Camelot."

Arthur se releva lentement, l'expression devenant orageuse à ces paroles.

"Je pourrais te faire jeter dans les réserves pour avoir dit comme ça."

Merlin le fixa juste.

"Mais cela ne changerait pas mon opinion, n'est-ce pas ? Donnez-moi des raisons, Arthur, une preuve absolue et alors dites-moi si la magie est bonne ou mauvaise… La force ne change rien, les attaques contre Camelot le prouve."

Aucun cri poussé qu'Arthur aurait pu faire n'aurait été mieux réduit au silence que par ses mots, le prince se souvenant comment son père avait presque semblé éluder la question lorsqu'il avait fait ce commentaire comme s'il savait qui avait essayé de le tuer dans cette grotte. Uther savait pourquoi elle le haïssait tellement, pourquoi elle voulait voir tomber Camelot, mais il ne dirait ce que c'était pas même à son propre fils. Pourquoi aurait-il garder ça secret ? … À moins que ce soit quelque chose qui pourrait tout changer.

Ses pensées retournèrent sur l'étrange lumière et à quel point la lueur avait été douce, à quel point elle avait semblé le presser de sortir et même lui montrer la voie pour retrouver son cheval. Il n'y avait eu aucune malice dans cet acte, cette lumière était peut-être un fragment de preuve que peut-être la magie n'était pas entièrement mauvaise. Qu'est-ce que Gaius avait dit ? Que la magie n,était ni bonne ni mauvaise, mais qu'elle avait tendance à corrompre ceux qui n'étaient pas préparé aux responsabilités d'en avoir. Cela signifiait-il que si quelqu'un comprenait ses responsabilités et leur restait fidèle, alors leur magie serait bonne ?

Il chassa ses pensées, conscient que Merlin partait et fermait la porte, décidant de faire comme le serviteur avait dit et de garder son esprit ouvert. Merlin avait passé la plupart de sa vie dans n pays où la magie était permise, et alors qu'il avait rencontré un sorcier bon et deux mauvais et il n'avait pas laissé ces dernières changer sa première impression. Il avait plus d'expérience de ce genre que lui, Arthur, ait pu avoir. Lui avait grandi disait constamment aux autres de penser que la magie était mauvaise, mais Merlin avait raison de dire que les gens ne peuvent pas vous dire comment penser. Il valait bien mieux observer les preuves et se faire sa propre idée sur quelque chose plutôt que de vivre sa vie en suivant aveuglément les paroles des autres.

Dehors, alors qu'il traversait le couloir, le serviteur en question se découvrit en train de laisser échapper sa respiration tremblante, les nerfs dont n'avait pas été conscient l'avaient épuisé. Pourquoi avait-il parlé de tout ça ? C'était comme coller un signe massif sur sa tête disant 'Regardez-moi, je ne déteste pas la magie et je pense qu'elle pourrait être bonne. Hé Uther, regardez de plus près l'homme qui vous a confessé être un sorcier seulement pour être ri au nez lorsque vous avez pensé que c'était un acte d'amour idiot.' Il avait agi sur ce même et étrange instinct qui l'avait fait s'élever contre Arthur au marché il y a quelques semaines, cet instinct qui lui disait qu'un moment important était venu pour essayer d'enseigner quelque chose au prince. Y repenser faisait qu'il continuait de se sentir nerveux, mais quelque part il savait qu'il avait dit ce qu'Arthur avait besoin d'entendre. Arthur nécessitait d'entendre quelqu'un d'autre admettre qu'ils pensaient que la magie pouvait être utilisée pour le bien.

Et c'est alors que cela se fit clair en lui, et avec un sourit grandissant, Merlin se murmura à lui-même.

"Attendez, Arthur commence à se questionner sur les croyances d'Uther ? Il lui a désobéi pour me sauver, et à présent il réfléchit vraiment par lui-même, se préparant à se faire sa propre opinion sur la magie ?"

En ce moment d'exaltation, le visage de Merlin se brisa en un large sourire. Peut-être que cet aspect du destin allait s'arranger, mais d'abord, il voulait en apprendre un peu plus sur ce que le dragon avait daigné lui dire. Contrairement à Arthur, qui lui avait posé ses questions, il devrait trouver ses réponses par lui-même.

Il se dépêcha de rejoindre les appartements de Gaius, se résignant à voir s'il pouvait trouver quelque chose parmi la collection de livre du médecin. Il voulait en savoir plus sur pourquoi Arthur et lui était si important.

**~(-)~**

**À suivre…**


	24. Résoudre un mystère - Partie 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.**

**Music: Hunith's Letter To Gaius (Merlin OST)**

**"Whom History Won't Remember" Episode: N/A**

**Traduction : Abeille.**

**Et vala … ^^.**

**Bonne lecture **

**Abeille**

**Message de Julie Winchester ;) :  
**

**Pour les lecteurs : **

*** le sorcier mentionné est Kalem, et la rencontre est décrite dans la fic que je traduis, 'Celui que l'Histoire Oubliera'...**

***le "chien statue" sera souvent réutilisé ! (voir chapitres précédents : Valiant)  
**

***Tarven a été évoqué dans "Celui que l'Histoire Oubliera", son serviteur ne tardera pas à l'être également et il y a une raison bien particulière pour laquelle ce cheval n'aime que Merlin, qui sera évoquée plus tard dans ma traduction de **** 'Celui que l'Histoire Oubliera'**. Beaucoup de petits détails comme ça y trouveront leur explication au fil de l'histoire...

**~(-)~**

**Chapitre 24 : Résoudre un mystère ~Partie 3~**

Il se tenait debout dans les appartements de Gaius, froissant paresseusement la note qu'il avait écrit plus tôt. Le médecin n'était pas encore rentré, mais cela convenait justement à son pupille … Il ne voulait pas impliquer Gaius là-dedans, de toute manière.

Merlin jeta la note dans la cheminée, avant de se tourner pour faire face à la tâche monumentale disposées sur les nombreuses étagères disposées à travers le mur du fond. Gaius avait beaucoup de livres, bien que la plupart soir sur les sciences et la médecine. Si un seul d'entre eux contenait quelque chose sur le roi à présent et à venir, le seul indice qu'il avait sur sa destinée, alors ça serait dans l'un de ceux que Gaius lui avait de ne pas consulter à moins que ce soit une urgence magique et il n'était pas là pour l'aider à chercher.

Merlin regarda la petite section des livres en question, ceux que Gaius l'avait informé qu'il lui était seulement autorisé de les garder afin qu'il puisse faire des recherches en cas de menaces magiques ou pour des groupes de sorciers qui pourraient se montrer. Pour quiconque sans une telle permission du roi, l'information dans ses livres aurait garanti une sentence de mort… C'est pourquoi son pupille n'était pas autorisé à les consulter à moins qu'il soit présent. Si Merlin était attrapé en train de les lire par quiconque qui connaissait leur contenu, il pourrait le mettre dans de gros ennuis.

Merlin gravit la petite volée de marches pour les atteindre, tirant vers le bas les trois livres qui étaient le plus susceptible de contenir ce qu'il cherchait. S'il était prêt à se risquer de lire son grimoire dans sa chambre, alors lire ces tomes qui était légèrement plus légal dans la pièce principale ne le découragerait pas. En outre, il avait l'intention d'utiliser un raccourci et d'avoir fini avant le retour de Gaius.

Il les déposa sur l'une des tables, s'asseyant lui-même là, et tendant une main en direction du premier livre, ses yeux se dorant à son murmure.

"Acyoan casus de se Cierr ond Toweardnes Cyncg."

Rien ne se passa, mais il savait que ce sort constitué hâtivement avait fonctionné, aussi il déposa le livre de coté, et tendit une main vers le suivant.

"Acyoan casus de se Cierr ond Toweardnes Cyncg."

Le livre s'ouvrit tout seul de lui-même, les pages se tournant rapidement avant de s'arrêter à mi-chemin. Merlin commença à lire le texte étroit aux lettres minuscules qui couvraient les pages de colonnes, plissant les yeux pour les voir jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve ce que sa magie lui avait indiqué, là quelque part… Les paroles se référant au roi présent et à venir.

C'était une inscription sur le folklore populaire, ou plus précisément des histoires venant du folklore qui comportaient une base aux prophéties importantes de l'Ancien Culte. L'auteur de cette inscription précise constatait la prédominance parmi les druides d'un conte sur le temps d'une grande purge de la magie, une époque sombre de souffrance qui s'achèverait avec l'arrivée du roi présent et à venir.

"Les druides parlent du Roi d'une grande révérence et de gloire, lorsque le temps de la Purge ne sera pas encore passée. Plus grande encore est la vénération qu'ils auront pour le protecteur promis à ce roi, dont ils refuseront de donner son nom sacré à ceux extérieur à leur communauté. Peu mais certains ayant des pouvoirs magiques pourront l'apprendre, et même alors ce savoir sera gardé avec grand soin. Ainsi le roi présent et à venir reste la partir la plus importante de cette tradition, avec son sorcier protecteur qui lui est destiné qui gagne quelques petites mention dans les contes au coin du feu."

Merlin resta inconscient de ce qui l'entourait tandis qu'il lisait le passage à haute voix en un calme murmure, tellement pris dans l'information qu'il ne remarqua pas que Gaius revenait de sa tournée.

"Merlin?"

Merlin releva brusquement la tête, encore secoué par sa lecture pour découvrir son tuteur debout devant lui. Le médecin fronça les sourcils dans sa direction, certaines émotions illisibles volant sur ses traits.

"Pourquoi étais-tu en train de chercher dans ses livres ? Je t'ai dit qu'ils étaient là uniquement pour les urgences magiques. Qu'aurais-tu fait si quelqu'un d'autre était entré et d'avait attrapé en train de lire ceci ?"

Merlin avala nerveusement.

"Hum…"

Le médecin croisa ses bras contre sa poitrine, en colère et inquiet en même temps. Est-ce que Merlin savait pour lui-même ?

"Ne me mens pas, où as-tu entendu parler du roi présent et à venir "

Le sorcier hésita, fermant rapidement le livre offensant et grimaçant comme s'il s'attendait à être grondé.

"L…Le grand dragon me l'a dit … Il m'a dit qu'Arthur était le roi présent et à venir, destiné à unir le royaume d'Albion."

Les yeux de Gaius s'élargirent légèrement avant de ne commencer à froncer les sourcils. Il y eu un ton bizarre dans sa voix.

"Es-tu en train de me dire que tu es descendu le voir ? Comment as-tu même appris où il était ?"

Merlin se leva, essayant d'expliquer tout en parlant plutôt rapidement à cause de sa nervosité.

"Il m'a appelé, une voix dans ma tête qui semblait faire écho sous mes pieds… je l'ai juste suivie, je l'ai trouvé et il m'a dit que c'était ma destinée de m'assurer qu'Arthur vive pour devenir roi. Le jour suivant, à la fête, lorsque cette sorcière a attaqué Arthur, j'ai juste réagi. Je n'y ai même pas pensé, ça a juste été mon instinct de le protéger. Vous connaissez toute le reste après ça."

Gaius le regarda pensivement, son expression devenant indéchiffrable.

"T'a-t-il dit autre chose à part cela ? Quelque chose d'autre sur cette 'destinée' ?"

Merlin secoua la tête vigoureusement.

"Rien, juste que cela signifiait que je devais protéger Arthur, et peut-être l'aider à devenir le franc roi que la prophétie dit qu'il sera. La seule autre fois où j,ai été le voir c'était pour l'interroger à propos de l'afanc."

Gaius haussa ses sourcils.

"Ah, alors c'est lui qui ta dit d'utiliser les éléments de base pour le battre. Je suppose aussi qu'il est celui qui t'a dit que tu étais le 'coté d'une pièce' "

Merlin grimaça.

"Euh … ouais … Vous n'êtes pas en colère contre moi, n'est-ce pas ? Pour ne pas vous l'avoir dit ? J'ai seulement regardé dans ses livres parce que je voulais en trouver plus sur ce que le dragon m'avait dit."

Gaius soupira, ainsi Merlin connaissait déjà son destin, bien que pas le nom par lequel ceux de la magie le connaissait. Si le grand dragon avait dit qu'il l'était, alors il était vraiment Emrys, avec toutes les responsabilités que cela entraînerait.

"Eh bien, cela aurait été mieux, mais je peux comprendre pourquoi tu as hésité. Allez, va-y. Si tu es suffisamment en forme pour aller te promener un peu jusqu'aux appartements d'Arthur, et ensuite trimballer des livres lourds ici, tu peux descendre au marché et nous ramener quelque chose pour le souper."

Il tendit à Merlin quelques pièces pour payer la nourriture, l'observant partir avant de soudainement s'effondrer dans un fauteuil une fois son protégé hors de vue. Merlin était descendu voir le grand dragon, et celui-ci lui avait dit qu'Arthur était le Roi présent et à venir, et qu'il était le protecteur désigné d'Arthur ?

Gaius prit sa tête entre ses mains, coincé quelque part entre la volonté de nier cette lutte et la souffrance que cela engendrerait pour Merlin … et un sentiment de fierté de savoir que son pupille était destiné à de si grandes choses. C'était presque trop pour lui de l'accepter, de penser que lui, un homme qui avait soutenu Uther pendant que la magie était purgée des royaumes, devrait maintenant être un gardien de celui chargé de s'assurer que la magie pourrait revenir.

Il leva la tête, s'interrogeant. Était-ce le destin qui lui tendait une chance de rédemption.

~(-)~

Merlin se baladait à travers le marché, faisant de son mieux pour ne pas se sentir complètement paniqué. Où qu'il aille, des gens au hasard dont il n'avait pas la moindre idée de qui ils pouvaient être, le saluaient lorsqu'il passait. Au marché lui-même, certains des propriétaires des étals lui donnèrent des extras pour son argent, ou lui ajoutait de petites choses sans trop le charger. Cela avait été déroutant au début, jusqu'à ce qu'il réalise que tout le monde avait entendu parler à Camelot de comment il avait bu du poison pour sauver Arthur, mais même en le sachant, cela n'empêchait pas qu'on soit extrêmement curieux d'en faire l'expérience.

Il s'était habitué aux gens qui lui lançaient à peine un second coup d'oeil.

Il commença à faire son chemin de retour vers le château, essayant de garder la tête basse ou de prétendre être pressé, mais même ainsi, il fut attrapé par trois filles servants à la buanderie.

Une des trois aux cheveux noirs qu'il savait être la plus grande commère au château, lui sourit lorsqu'elle s'approcha.

"Chouette boulot d'avoir protégé le prince, tu as rendu tes fidèles collègues fiers. Tu devrais entendre les rumeurs qui circulent en ce moment."

Merlin voulut vraiment grincer des dents en entendant ça, mais opta à la place pour un sourire poli.

"Merci, Catherine. Apparemment, j'ai bonne réputation maintenant."

À la façon dont il le dit, les trois femmes commencèrent à glousser, Merlin ne put s'empêcher de rougir face au fait d'être l'objet de leur taquinerie. Catherine sourit juste lorsqu'il commença à avoir l'air embarrassé, lui donnant un sursis."

Ce que tu fais, assure-toi juste de le garder et tu découvriras que le château peut être une bonne place. où se trouver.

Son regard se déplaça pour prendre note de quelque chose derrière lui, et son sourire s'élargit encore plus.

"Hé là, Georg. Service fini pour le reste de la journée ?"

Merlin faillit faire un bond lorsque la main calleuse de l'homme atterrit sur son épaule, se tournant brusquement pour voir que le Capitaine des Gardes du château se tenait debout en pantalon et chemise normale.

Il hocha la tête à la servante de la buanderie, le souriant en retour.

"Je suis juste descendu boire quelques verres à la taverne. Un homme doit se relaxer une fois de temps en temps."

Catherine gloussa, secouant la tête.

"Eh bien, alors, je vais juste juste vous laisser entre 'hommes'. À plus tard, Merlin et dis au prince que s'il nous envoie une chemise de plus recouverte d'huile pour épée … je verrai si je peux trouver un moyen pour que certains de ses vêtements se réduise facilement"

Georg et Merrin regardèrent les trois femmes s'éloigner, le dernier se murmurant.

"Que tout le monde soit si gentil avec moi commence à devenir vraiment étrange."

Le garde à coté de lui se mit à rire.

"Ne t'y habitues pas trop. Ils ne le feront que les premiers jours de ton retour sur tes pieds, bien que Catherine soit toujours une femme agréable. Il suffit de ne pas se faire mal voir d'elle, ou tu pourrais découvrir que tes secrets les plus embarrassants sont devenus le sujet de toutes les commères du château."

Merlin se prit à sourire. Depuis sa première rencontre avec Georg lorsque le capitaine l'avait libéré du cachots, il avait trouvé que le garde était un homme accessible. C'était un roturier avec probablement le plus haut rang qu'on puisse obtenir, et il ne s'était pas permis de devenir un crétin arrogant et égocentrique.

"Pourtant, c'est agréable d'être reconnu, même si c'est pouvoir avoir fait quelque chose d'aussi stupide que boire volontairement du vin empoisonné."

Georg sentit l'humour dans le ton du serviteur, avant de se tourner pour lui faire pleinement face. Son expression montrait son approbation.

"Ce que vous avez fait pour sauver le prince, c'était très courageux de votre part et cela vous a fait gagné pas mal de respect."

"C'est ce que Bern a dit."

Georg resta calme un moment, jetant un coup d'oeil vers l,endroit où Catherine était partie et se rappelant quelque chose qu'elle avait dit lorsqu'elle l'avait signalé un peu plus tôt.

"La rumeur veut que Bern a soudainement commencé à te soutenir, toi son plus grand rival. Une idée du pourquoi ?"

Merlin le regarda, pensant à quel point le garde semblait être sympathique avec Catherine.

"Puis-je compter sur ceci pour ne pas devenir un sujet de commérage du château ?"

Georg sourit.

"Mes lèvres sont scellées."

"J'ai fait un pari avec lui, que si je ne pouvais pas obtenir d'Arthur qu'il arrête de se comporter comme le plus arrogant des crétin, ou de le faire choisir de faire quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais fait avant que je devienne son serviteur, je devrais partir et laisser Bern reprendre son boulot. Mais si je gagnais, Bern devait accepter que je méritais de le garder."

"Ah, et le prince Arthur a désobéi à son père pour te ramener un remède… c'est ainsi que tu l'as gagné."

Il tapa sur l'épaule de Merlin, avant de commencer à s'éloigner.

"Tu te débrouilles très bien par toi-même, Merlin. Assure-toi juste que tu puisse continuer de faire aussi bien. Je haïrais devoir t'enfermer à nouveau dans les cachots."

Merlin le regarda partir, avec l'étrange sentiment que leur conversation avait été en quelque sorte très significative, avant de secouer la tête et de reprendre sa promenade de retour aux appartements de Gaius. Que pourrait-il y avoir de significatif à parler à un garde et à une lavandière ? Non il avait de meilleures choses à lesquelles penser, comme ce qu'il pourrait commencer à faire pour faire en sorte qu'Arthur apprenne et change.

**~(-)~**

**À suivre**


	25. Lancelot - Partie 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.**

**Music: Hunith's Letter To Gaius (Merlin OST)**

**"Whom History Won't Remember" Episode: N/A**

**Traduction : Marchombre**

**Petite nouvelle dans l'équipe, on l'applaudit bien fort.**

**Et vala … ^^.**

**Bonne lecture**

**Abeille**

**Message de Julie Winchester ;) :**

**Pour les lecteurs :**

*** le sorcier mentionné est Kalem, et la rencontre est décrite dans la fic que je traduis, 'Celui que l'Histoire Oubliera'...**

***le "chien statue" sera souvent réutilisé ! (voir chapitres précédents : Valiant)**

***Tarven a été évoqué dans "Celui que l'Histoire Oubliera", son serviteur ne tardera pas à l'être également et il y a une raison bien particulière pour laquelle ce cheval n'aime que Merlin, qui sera évoquée plus tard dans ma traduction de 'Celui que l'Histoire Oubliera'. Beaucoup de petits détails comme ça y trouveront leur explication au fil de l'histoire...**

**~(-)~**

**Chapitre 25 : Lancelot ~Partie 1~**

Les oiseaux chantaient dans les hauteurs des arbres, les sons paisibles de la forêt le laissant détendu pour ce qui semblait être la première fois depuis des jours.

Merlin laissa échapper un soupir de satisfaction, errant parmi les arbres, récoltant des champignons, que la pluie tombée il y a deux jours avait fait pousser. C'était un passe-temps familier, quelque chose qu'il avait fait toute sa vie pour compléter les maigres ressources alimentaires de son village natal. C'était agréable de pouvoir sortir à l'air frais, et d'échapper au peuple de Camelot qui faisait son éloge pour toutes les fois où il s'était 'sacrifié' pour Arthur. Cela l'avait mit en colère après avoir enduré ça pendant trois jours, Gaius lui avait suggéré de profiter d'un matin où il ne travaillait pas et où Arthur avait une réunion qui devait durer une bonne partie de l'après-midi pour s'entrainer à l'équitation et prendre un peu de temps pour lui-même.

En se baissant pour ramasser les champignons, Merlin sourit à cela. Bitan aussi avait été impatient de sortir, compte tenu du fait qu'il ne laissait pas d'autres cavaliers le monter, cela signifiait que son seul exercice était de courir sur un manège une fois par jour. Merlin était maintenant assez confiant en selle pour laisser le cheval aller au galop, tant que la terre était plate, et le hongre semblait s'y complaire quand ils avaient chargés dans les bois.

Il l' avait attaché à un arbre un peu plus loin, au bord d'une petite clairière où il y avait de l'herbe, le cheval pourrait y paître en l'attendant. Bitan avait semblé heureux de déchirer et de dévorer les tiges verdoyantes du moment où il a été laissé à le faire.

Ces champignons cueillis, Merlin se leva et regarda aux alentours pour en trouver plus. Il en repéra rapidement , s'accroupit et commença à les mettre dans son panier quand tout d'un coup, la forêt fut complètement silencieuse.

Nerveux, il se leva et se dirigea vers l'endroit où il avait laissé son cheval, sachant que le silence soudain dans une forêt signifiait que quelque chose de vraiment mauvais était à proximité. C'est alors que le cri parvint à ses oreilles en même temps que le grondement retentissant de quelque chose chargeant dans sa direction.

Il se retourna et, voyant cela, se mit à courir au moment où il la vit de près . La créature avait la taille d'un cheval, courait à quatre pattes, et avait la tête et le bec d'un aigle. Tellement distrait par cela, et la terreur qu'il ressentait, Merlin trébucha sur une racine d'arbre et tomba sur un tas de feuilles. Quand il se retourna pour regarder la créature avec crainte,elle se dressait au-dessus lui déployant ses ailes qui allaient avec sa tête d'oiseau, il était prêt à céder à la panique et essayer de repousser la chose loin de lui avec la magie quand un cri de guerre détourna leur attention à tous deux.

Merlin se releva, regardant l'homme aux cheveux noirs, sans autre arme qu'une épée, attaquant la créature avec sa lame pour la faire reculer. Il pensa honnêtement que peut-être l'homme pourrait la tuer, mais tout se termina au moment où un coup particulièrement fort de la bête brisa l'épée en une douzaine de morceaux . C'est alors que l'homme se tourna, le saisissant par le bras, en criant.

"Cours!"

Merlin fut heureux d'obéir, ils coururent vers l'endroit où un arbre tombé créait une clairière. Ils sautèrent par-dessus ce tronc, hors de la vue du monstre hurlant,et ils s'appuyèrent contre l'autre côté de celui-ci , Merlin décida que s'il mourrait, alors au moins il connaîtrait le nom de l'homme qui l'avait défendu.

"Je suis Merlin , et vous?"

Luttant pour reprendre son souffle, l'homme répondit en grimaçant alors qu'il gardait sa main pressée contre son estomac.

"Lancelot".

Il gémit de douleur, Merlin fronça les sourcils quand il réalisa que l'homme était blessé. La tête de Lancelot pencha en avant alors qu'il perdait connaissance, mais avant que le sorcier puisse faire quelque chose, son attention fut soudainement tourné vers le haut à cause d'un cri juste au-dessus de sa tête.

Il aperçut en une fraction de seconde une patte griffues fonçant sur lui, il tendit sa main en désespoir de cause.

"Gescildan!"

Les serres furent repoussées par le bouclier magique, Merlin jeta ensuite un sort qui projeta la créature par-dessus sa tête. Elle tomba sur le sol, puis se remettant sur ses pieds, saine et sauve, et pourtant tout d'un coup elle se méfia de l'approcher.

Elle déploya ses ailes, s'envola et parti , Merlin laissa échapper un soupir tremblant de soulagement avant de réaliser quelque chose. Il se retourna pour regarder l'homme, inquiet , son soulagement revint quand il vit qu'il était inconscient et n'avait pas vu cela. Il courut chercher son cheval, là où il se tenait à l'autre bout de la clairière, totalement imperturbable de la proximité du monstre, et le conduisit à l'endroit où Lancelot était étendu.

Il appliqua rapidement un pansement sur la plaie de l'homme, avant de commencer à le relever et de le mettre sur la selle de Bitan. Le cheval recula, hennissant en signe de protestation, en ignorant tous les ordres que Merlin essayait de lui donner, restant immobile jusqu'à ce que de frustration, il passe à l'ancien langage .

"Astandan geserne unful!"

Le hongre remua ses oreilles en avant à ces mots, ses yeux bruns fixés sur son maître, et cette fois, quand Merlin hissa Lancelot sur le dos du cheval, il ne bougea pas d'un pouce.

Lui-même tirant vers le haut l'homme inconscient, Merlin fit de son mieux pour ne pas grimacer alors qu'il était forcé de se percher sur l'arrière de la selle, mais tout de même il s'imprégna cette découverte pour une future occasion ... Son cheval comprenait les ordres donnés dans la vieille langue.

Il dirigea le hongre vers Camelot, heureux de savoir que lorsque il reviendrait, sa réputation désormais bien meilleure signifiait qu'il savait qu'au moins deux palefreniers mettraient Bitan dans l'écurie d'Arthur pour lui. Et qui pourrait aussi l'aider à porter Lancelot à Gaius.

**~(-)~**

Merlin se tenait derrière son mentor, regardant anxieusement le médecin qui terminait de bander la plaie de Lancelot. L'épéiste était toujours inconscient, il avait de la fièvre, mais Gaius ne semblait pas s'en inquiétait.

"La plaie en elle-même est superficielle . La fièvre passera. Il devrait aller mieux dans la matinée."

Merlin soupira de soulagement, tournant son attention sur d'autres choses.

"Savez-vous où est parti Arthur ? Son cheval n'était pas à l'écurie quand je suis rentré, et son épée et cotte de mailles n'étaient pas dans sa chambre quand je suis allé vérifier."

Gaius se leva, les sourcils légèrement froncés .

"Un rapport a été envoyé pendant que tu étais ailleurs, une attaque a eu lieu au village de Greenswood, il y a juste une heure. Une étrange créature , même si je n'ai pas encore d'être informé de tous les détails."

Merlin se raidit.

"Greenswood? Je n'étais pas loin de là quand je me suis arrêté pour recueillir les champignons. J'ai été attaqué par quelque chose de bizarre, avec ailes ..."

Il regarda Lancelot.

"Il est intervenu pour me sauver, quand je suis tombé en courant pour mon cheval."

L'expression du médecin montrait qu'il commençait à s'inquiéter.

"Selon toutes informations cette chose est vicieuse. Je doute que seulement courir t'aurait sauvé si tu étais dans les bois ... Comment t'es-tu échappé?"

Merlin grimaça.

"Je lui ai jeté un sort une fois, le repoussant, puis il a juste semblé abandonner et s'est envolé."

"Il ne t'as pas vu n'est-ce pas ?"

Maintenant ils considéraient tous deux Lancelot, Merlin secoua la tête.

"Non, il s'était déjà évanoui."

Il y eu un long moment de silence, avant que Gaius ne soupire et secoue la tête.

"Eh bien, ce qui est fait est fait. Va reprendre tes fonctions, Arthur devrait être de retour d'ici peu, s'attendant à ce qu'un repas l'attende. Je vais garder un oeil sur Lancelot."

Merlin hocha la tête et fit ce qu'on lui avait dit, alors que Gaius commençait à descendre les livres dont il aurait besoin. Le médecin fit une pause, se rendant compte qu'il aurait dû demander à Merlin une description de la créature, mais il obtiendrait des détails dans les rapports que le prince et son père ramèneraient avec eux.

**~(-)~**

Le lendemain matin, à l'aube, Merlin était assis sur une chaise près de son lit tandis que son hôte regardait par l'unique fenêtre de la pièce. Lancelot s'était réveillé peu de temps après qu'il soit parti emmener son petit-déjeuner à Arthur, il était resté calme et pensif quand Gaius lui avait expliqué où il était. Maintenant Merlin était revenu et le médecin était parti faire sa tournée, maintenant il semblait, après quelques minutes de conversation sur comment sa blessure se comportait, Lancelot admit qu'il se dirigeait vers ici quand ils sont croisés.

Il continua à regarder la ville, comme s'il ne pouvait détacher ses yeux d'elle.

"Depuis mon enfance, j'ai toujours rêvé de venir ici. C'est le but de ma vie que de me joindre aux chevaliers de Camelot."

Il regarda Merlin, le vit sourire et marcha vers la table près de la fenêtre.

"Je sais ce que tu penses : j'en demande sans doute trop. Après tout, qui suis-je ? Ils peuvent choisir parmi les meilleurs et les plus courageux du pays."

"Lancelot"

Merlin l'interrompit, obtenant son attention.

"Lancelot, ils vont vous adorer. Regardez-vous, vous m'avez sauvé la vie là-bas contre cette chose"

L'épéiste le regarda pendant un long moment, s'éloigna de la fenêtre en hochant la tête.

"Mais je ne l'ai pas ... Tu m'as sauvé . J'ai vu ce que tu as fait."

Merlin pâlit , il essaya de rester décontracté, il déglutit nerveusement.

"Vu quoi?"

Lancelot n'était pas dupe.

"Je t'ai vu repousser cette chose loin de nous avant de perdre conscience. Tu as dit un mot, ges ... gesil ..."

Merlin grimaça, se remit sur ses pieds et commence à faire les cent pas au bord de la panique.

"Gaius va me tuer, sans parler d'Uther. J'ai tellement d'ennuis."

En voyant la crainte évidente de l'agitation soudaine de Merlin, Lancelot s'avança et le prit par le bras pour l'empêcher de bouger , regardant Merlin dans les yeux pendant qu'il parlait.

"Ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne vais pas révéler ton secret. J'ai voyagé dans beaucoup de pays, y compris ceux où la magie est autorisée. J'ai vu qu'elle peut être utilisé pour le bien."

Merlin le regarda juste fixement pendant quelques instants, avant de laisser échapper un soupir tremblant et l'effondrement de nouveau dans son fauteuil.

"M-merci ..."

Lancelot sourit .

"C'est très bien. Ne laisse pas le fait que je sache être un fardeau pour toi, ni mon ambition de rejoindre les chevaliers. C'est mon défi à relever."

Merlin, encore un peu secoué par le fait de savoir que Lancelot l'avait vu utiliser la magie, il a commencé à se détendre un peu, maintenant que la peur était passé.

" Ils vont vous adorer. pouvez faire honte au grand Arthur lui-même !"

Lancelot se mit à rire d'auto-dépréciation.

"Ah, là j'ai des doutes."

Merlin devint pensif, tout à coup il se leva et se dirigea vers la porte de sa chambre.

" En fait, vous savez ce que je vais faire ? Je vais aller lui parler tout de suite !"

L'épéiste cligna des yeux surprit.

"Tu connais Arthur ?"

Merlin lui sourit.

"Oh oui!Et en échange pour m'avoir protégé comme vous l'avez fait, et pour avoir accepté de ne rien dire ... euh, vous savez. Je vais vous rendre une faveur."

Lancelot le suivit dans la chambre principale.

"Vraiment, ce n'est pas nécessaire. Je peux dire que tu es un homme bon, et je n'aurais jamais remis un innocent à être exécuté."

Merlin s'arrêta, se tournant vers lui.

"Tu es un homme bon, Lancelot, je peux le dire. Et d'ailleurs, je veux le dire. Maintenant, nous ferions mieux de bouger, ou son altesse royale me grondera d'être en retard."

"En retard?"

"Vous verrez ."

Lancelot suivit Merlin comme le serviteur avançait dans ce qui à ce qui était évidemment la chambre d'un grand seigneur, l'armure posée sur une table par là, puis se dirigea vers le terrain de formation. Il se tint ensuite sur le côté, en regardant Merlin accueillir nul autre que le prince Arthur lui-même avec un. "Je suis ici, Sire", et habilement mit tout cela sur Arthur quand le prince fut arrivé.

Quand Arthur s'éloigna en attendant que quelqu'un arrive, Lancelot murmura à Merlin lorsque le sorcier revint à côté de lui.

"Le prince de Camelot a un serviteur qui fait de la magie? Je trouve cela plutôt ironique en quelque sorte ."

Merlin renifla, se découvrant en train de vraiment apprécier ce qu'il murmura en réponse. C'était la première fois depuis son ami Will, qu'il avait été en mesure de parler à quelqu'un comme ça. Gaius n'était pas vraiment du genre à apprécier certains de ses commentaires.

"Ouais, ben c'est pas comme si j'avais demandé à en avoir, ou demandé cet emploi de toute façon. Je viens de faire la meilleure des choses et je garde la tête baissée ... et je supporte Arthur quand il décide d'agir comme un crétin . "

Arthur ne sembla pas plus que gêné que ça par l'expression de l'homme, en passant devant lui, alors qu'il parlait d'un ton confiant et condescendant.

" Très bien, espèce de vermisseau plein de prétention, nous y voici : Ton épreuve finale. Tu réussis et tu es un chevalier de Camelot. Tu échoues, et tu es un moins que rien. Tu affrontes le plus redouté de tes adversaires, la plus terrible des machines à tuer. "

Le prince lui fit face avec un petit sourire.

"Tu m'affrontes, moi ! Pour réussir tu dois tenir une minute entière, une minute de combat libre. Grimond, second fils du duc de Wessex…"

Arthur dégaina son épée et signala à l'homme qui en était chargé que le sablier devait être retourné.

"Ton épreuve commence maintenant."

Merlin regarda Grimond charger le prince avec ses deux épées tenues à la main, il renifla.

"Ça va être court ..."

Ça le fut ... Arthur se pencha sous le premier coup, un coup de coude de l'homme dans son estomac bêtement non protégé, et puis quand il commença à redoubler d'un coup qu'il lui mit dans le visage pour faire bonne mesure. Grimond, second fils de Wessex, fut laissé là inconscient tandis qu'Arthur tira le morceau en tissu de sa ceinture à ajouter à sa collection.

"Emmenez-le."

Il s'éloigna de l'homme, tandis que les chevaliers et les nobles réunis ici pour regarder tous l'applaudissaient, mais il n'avait pas l'air heureux de sa victoire. En fait, il avait l'air complètement dégoûté par la facilité avec laquelle il avait gagné.

Merlin nota le couple de serviteurs qui venait pour emmener Grimond voir Gaius en poussant Lancelot pour attirer son attention.

"Va avec eux, et attends-moi à Gaius. Je vais parler à Arthur pour toi."

Lancelot obéit à Merlin, tandis que Merlin se précipitait vers le prince et lui enlevait son armure. Il suivit ensuite le prince vêtu de sa cotte de mailles en direction de la ville haute à côté du château, l'écoutant se plaindre même en balançant l'armure sur un bouclier.

"Grimond est le troisième à échouer ce mois-ci. Comment vais-je défendre Camelot avec de pareils incapables ?"

Ah, l'occasion idéale, Merlin a sauté directement dans celle-ci.

"Ecoutez, je crois que je peux vous aider."

Arthur lui jeta un regard dédaigneux.

" Toi, Merlin ? Tu n'as aucune idée de ce qu'il faut pour être un chevalier : du courage, de la force d'âme ..." Il jeta son épée sur le tas dans les bras de son serviteur. "Discipline".

Merlin aurait surement levé les yeux et dit quelque chose de sarcastique à ce sujet, mais c'était pour Lancelot.

"Non, non, bien sûr que je l'ignore mais… Je connais quelqu'un qui le sait."

Encore une fois, dédaigneux.

" Ah oui ?"

"Oui, il m'a sauvé la vie."

"Alors il a gâché ses chances."

Merlin voulut vraiment le frapper. Pourquoi dès qu'il pensait arriver quelque part avec Arthur, le prince revenait sa caractéristique «crétine».

"Non, non, non, il est vraiment bon. Je vous assure."

Arthur soupira.

"Très bien, Merlin, il est surement fantastique mais n'oublie pas la première loi de Camelot."

Ils se sont arrêtés, Merlin fronça les sourcils.

"La quoi?"

Arthur croisa les bras sur son torse.

"La première loi : Seuls les hommes de sang noble peuvent servir comme chevalier. Alors, à moins que ton ami ne soit de la noblesse…"

" Ah, euh, il est de la noblesse."

Arthur se tut, le regardant fixement.

"Vraiment ?"

Merlin hocha la tête sincèrement.

" Absolument."

Arthur avait l'air de trouver cela difficile à croire, mais de lui donna son dû, il hocha la tête.

"Fort bien. Amène-le demain au terrain d'entrainement. Et rappelle-lui d'apporter son titre de noblesse."

Le prince s'éloigna, Merlin lui cria .

"Merci, Arthur. Vous ne serez pas déçu !"

Dès que le prince fut hors de vue, Merlin se hâta de déposer l'armure pour qu'elle soit vérifiée. Il fit ensuite rapidement son retour chez Gaius, où un Grimond bien assommé s'était déjà réveillé et avait été renvoyé dans sa chambre d'hôtes avec un remède pour les maux de tête.

Au moment où Merlin passa la porte, Lancelot se leva et se dirigea anxieusement vers lui, attendant pour entendre ce que la réponse du prince avait été.

"Alors, tu lui as parlé ?"

"Oui, je lui ai parlé."

"Et alors ?"

Gaius écoutait, de là où il se tenait mélangeant un remède, Merlin ne put pas résister à faire semblant avec son expression que ça ne s'était pas bien passé, avant de sourire.

"Il a dit qu'il aimerait vous rencontrer."

"Oui, merci!"

Lancelot était euphorique, et Merlin commençait à sentir un léger sentiment de crainte ... Peut-être qu'il aurait dû demander à propos de cette partie en premier.

"Oh, il n'y a pas de quoi, vraiment, c'est rien. Vous n'êtes pas de la noblesse par hasard, non ?"

Lancelot secoua la tête.

"De la noblesse ? Ah, non ! Ça Seigneur, non. Pourquoi cette question ?"

"C'est seulement que c'est…"

"Seulement que la loi de Camelot stipule que seuls les hommes de sang noble peuvent devenir chevalier."

Gaius avait posé le remède sur lequel il travaillait et marchait vers le duo.

"Uther a créé les chevaliers pour protéger ce royaume contre ceux qui voulait le détruire. Il savait qu'il devrait confier à chacun le soin de sa propre vie. Alors, il les a choisi dans des familles qui lui avaient juré allégeance. Bien sûr…"

Merlin soupira, alors même que les mots plongé Lancelot dans le désespoir et l'homme s'assit la mine sombre.

" La noblesse."

Gaius hocha la tête.

" C'est ainsi que la première loi de Camelot est née et depuis ce jour-là, seuls les fils de famille noble ont servi comme chevalier."

Merlin voulait maudire, ce n'était pas juste.

"Oh, ce n'est pas juste !"

Gaius le regarda.

"Juste ou injuste, les choses sont ainsi. Je suis désolé, Lancelot. Sincèrement désolé."

Il lança un long regard désapprobateur à Merlin, pour avoir donner espoir à Lancelot , avant de sortir de la chambre, laissant le duo dans un silence inconfortable. Merlin le regarda s'en aller, malheureux, avant de s'asseoir près de l'épéiste et de parler.

"Pourquoi tenez-vous tant à être chevalier ?"

Lancelot leva la tête, la dépression dans chaque ligne de son comportement.

" Quand j'étais enfant, mon village a été attaqué par des bandits venus des plaines du Nord. Toute ma famille a été massacrée. Mon père, ma mère, tout le monde. Moi-seul ai pu m'enfuir. J'ai juré ce jour-là que plus jamais je ne serais sans défense face à la tyrannie. J'ai consacré ma vie au maniement de l'épée. La totalité de mon temps depuis ce jour-là, je l'ai voué à l'art du combat."Il soupira, se levant et en se détournant." Et quand je me suis senti prêt, je suis parti pour Camelot. Maintenant, il semble que mon voyage s'achève. Tout ce pour quoi je me suis battu est perdu."

Touché par la confession de l'homme, Merlin sentit sa détermination à ne pas laisser finir comme ça devenir encore plus forte.

"Je vous en donne ma parole, quoi que je doive faire, je vais arranger cela."

Il se leva et quitta la pièce, son esprit bataillant sur les possibilités, avec un arrêt jusqu'à ce qu'il ne change de direction et ne se rende chez d'Arthur ... Il se doutait que le prince ne remarquerait pas si une feuille de parchemin de bonne qualité disparaissait de son bureau ...

**~(-)~**

À suivre


	26. Lancelot - Partie 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.**

**Music: N/A**

**"Whom History Won't Remember" Episode: "Questions and Responsibility"**

**Traduction : Abeille**

**Désolée si ce chapitre arrive un peu tardivement et s'il contient encore des fautes. j'ai entamé la traduction ce matin, faute de ne pas avoir reçu le chapitre.**

**Bonne lecture**

**Message de Julie Winchester ;) :**

**Pour les lecteurs - concernant les précédents chapitres, rappels :**

*** le sorcier mentionné est Kalem, et la rencontre est décrite dans la fic que je traduis, 'Celui que l'Histoire Oubliera'...**

***le "chien statue" sera souvent réutilisé ! (voir chapitres précédents : Valiant)**

***Tarven a été évoqué dans "Celui que l'Histoire Oubliera", son serviteur ne tardera pas à l'être également et il y a une raison bien particulière pour laquelle ce cheval n'aime que Merlin, qui sera évoquée plus tard dans ma traduction de 'Celui que l'Histoire Oubliera'. Beaucoup de petits détails comme ça y trouveront leur explication au fil de l'histoire...**

**~(-)~**

Chapitre 26: Lancelot ~Partie 2~

Il scruta autour de la porte de la salle des archives, reconnaissant qu'il ait une excuse pour être ici Gaius n'avait eu aucune chance en recherchant la créature dans les quelques livres sur les animaux qu'il avait dans ses appartements, et lui avait demandé de lui rapporter un grimoire particulier des archives. C'était mieux comme ça, puisque cela lui donnait une excuse pour rechercher quelque chose d'autre à 'recopier' sur le parchemin enroulé coincé à l'intérieur de sa veste.

La salle des archives était le domaine de Geoffrey de Monmouth, un chevalier à la retraite et un allié de longue date du roi. L'homme âgé n'avait rien perdu de son esprit vif et de son attention au détail cependant, et voyait quelconque serviteurs qui entrait ici comme pouvant être un voleur.

Il gardait les livres qui se trouvait ici avec passion, et une attitude absolument dépourvue de bon sens. La façon dont il vous fixait vous donnait froid dans le dos pendant que vous parcouriez les étagères et en règle générale, Merlin se faisait un point d'honneur à ne jamais venir ici sauf pour une course.

Il s'approcha du bureau où Geoffrey était assis, allant droit au but sur la raison de sa présence ici … Enfin sa raison officielle.

"Gaius m'a dit de venir lui chercher un livre. Le … euh … bestiaire de Yenwald sur … euh…"

L'homme à la table haussa les sourcils.

"Le bestiaire de Yenwald sur les hybrides théologiques… Tu le trouveras dans la quatrième couloir de l'aile ouest de la bibliothèque."

Il fallut tous les efforts de Merlin pour ne pas sourire. Cette aile était dans la section la plus utilisée de la salle des archives, à un jet de pierre de l'étagère où les archives généalogiques étaient conservées. À la place il hocha la tête poliment en remerciement, se dirigeant dans la direction et essayant de ne pas grincer des dents comme 'il était sûr que Geoffrey l'observait jusqu'à ce qu'il soit hors de vue.

Une fois qu'il y fut, Merlin se dirigea rapidement où il lui avait dit que se trouvait le bouquin, le trouvant et le perchant dans une section vide de l'étagère avant de passer rapidement dans une allée plus proche du vieil homme et de faire glisser le livre de généalogie de sa place. Il commença à faire tourner les pages, y cherchant quelques lords assez éloigné pour qu'il puisse s'en tirer, avant de finalement se fixer sur son attention sur Lord Eldred de Northumbrie. Il avait quatre fils … Eh bien maintenant il en avait cinq.

Merlin prit le parchemin de l'intérieur de sa veste, le déposant à coté du titre de noblesse du quatrième fils d'Eldred, et tendit une main au dessus de l'image qu'il voulait copier.

"Ic us bisen hraed tan hwanon."

Il regarda l'acte qu'il avait copié sur le parchemin, souriant lorsqu'il vit qu'il avait réussi à changer le nom en 'Lancelot' et le 'quatrième' en 'cinquième'. Il remit en place très vite le livre, cachant l'acte falsifié dans la veste avant de retourner dans la section à coté pour le livre qu'il y avait laissé. Il s'attendait déjà à ce que Geoffrey vienne lui demander ce qui prenait tellement de temps.

Effectivement, il apparut à la fin de l'allée, alors que Merlin s'apprêtait à en sortir. Il fronça les sourcils.

"As-tu besoin d'une aide quelconque pour trouver ce livre ?"

Merlin secoua la tête, souriant et tendant le bestiaire.

"C'est bon, je l'ai trouvé."

Il quitta la salle des archives, Geoffrey le regardant partir avec un petit secouement de tête avant qu'il ne retourne à son bureau. Ignorant le fait que Merlin emportait maintenant un document plutôt illégal… illégale à plus d'un titre.

Le sorcier laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement une fois qu'il fut sorti de la salle des archives, prenant le chemin le plus direct pour revenir aux appartements de Gaius. Il trouva Lancelot debout dans un silence pensif, l'homme fronçant les sourcils un peu quand il vit le sourire de Merlin.

"Qu'est-ce que ce sourire veut dire?"

Merlin déposa le livre sur une des tables, prenant l'acte falsifié de sa veste et le déployant pour le lui montrer.

"Voici votre titre de noblesse... Mesdames, messieurs, je vous présente Lancelot, cinquième fils de Lord Eldred de Northumbrie."

Lancelot le fixa pendant un instant, avant de commencer à secouer la tête.

"Non, Merlin, non."

"Oh, D'accord, vous ne voulez pas être chevalier."

Il commença à tourner les talons, Lancelot se dérobant et avançant d'un pas jusque lui.

"Bien sûr que je le veux !"

Merlin s'arrêta, exasperé.

"Mais quoi ? Les règles l'interdisent ? Au diable les règles. Les règles ont tort."

"Mais c'est un mensonge. Ça va à l'encontre des lois de la chevalerie."

Merlin fronça les sourcils en marchant dans sa direction.

"Vous avez le droit d'être chevalier, autant que n'importe qui. J'en suis certain."

Lancelot secoua la tête à nouveau, ferme.

"Mais les règles, Merlin."

Merlin voulut sérieusement le frapper là tout de suite.

"Nous n'enfreignons pas les règles, nous leurs faisons une entorse, c'est tout. Vous pourrez entrer dans la place, mais après cela.."

Il commença à sourire.

"vous serez jugés sur vos seuls mérites. Si vous réussissez, s'ils vous font chevalier, ce sera parce que vous en êtes digne, noble ou pas noble."

L'expression de Lancelot changea, il semblait à présent ouvert à l'idée.

"Penses-tu vraiment que cela marchera ?"

Merlin le regarda, sûr de lui.

" Je ne peux pas changer les coutumes d'ici. Mais vous, … vous le pouvez, si vous acceptez que je vous aide.

Tous deux restèrent silencieux, immobile, jusqu'à ce que finalement Lancelot prenne l'acte de la prise de Merlin afin de le regarder de plus près, en notant à quel point la contrefaçon était parfaite. Il lui jeta ensuite un regard spéculatif.

"As-tu fait cela en utilisant … "

Merlin devint immédiatement rouge, s'éclaircissant la forge, et semblant regarder partout ailleurs sauf le duelliste.

"Eh bien je suis un expert pour contourner les règles, mais je le fais pour de bonnes raisons."

Lancelot commença à sourire, hochant la tête, et roulant le parchemin, Il fit alors pleinement face à Merlin, inclinant sa tête et haussant les épaules.

"Et alors, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe maintenant ? Qu'est-ce qui vient ensuite dans ton plan ?"

Merlin sourit.

"Je peux t'obtenir une cotte de mail et une épée assez facilement, mais pour ce qui est de la tenue qui va avec … j'ai une amie à qui nous pouvons demander ça."

~(-)~

Ce fut un Lancelot quelque peu rouge qui se trouvait dans la ville basse un instant plus tard, dans la maison d'une très jolie servante et couturière qui se trouvait aussi être un ami de Merlin. Le sorcier était assis en train de l'observer avec un sourire amusé, pendant que la dite servante procédait à la prise de mesure du duelliste dont elle avait besoin.

Lancelot s'éclaircit la voix un peu, abaissant son regard vers où elle était en train de prendre les mesures de sa jambe.

"C'est… C'est très aimable à vous… Euh…"

Elle lui sourit, se relevant pour commencer à mesurer ses bras et sa poitrine.

"Gwen. Diminutif de Guenièvre."

Il resta gêné.

"Ah, alors merci, Guenièvre."

Elle continua de sourire.

"Ne me remerciez pas. Remerciez Merlin. Merlin est toujours prêt à aider tout le monde, n'est-ce pas, Merlin ?"

Le sorcier sourit juste, haussant les épaules joyeusement tandis qu'elle poursuivait.

"C'est bien que Merlin vous donne cette chance. On a besoin d'homme comme vous."

Lancelot lui lança un regard.

"Ah oui ?"

Leur yeux se rencontrèrent un instant, avant qu'elle ne réalise ce que ses mots pouvaient vouloir dire.

"Enfin, pas moi personnellement, mais… Camelot, Camelot a besoin de chevalier. Pas seulement des gens comme Arthur, mais des gens ordinaires comme vous et moi."

Lancelot soupira.

"Je ne suis pas encore chevalier, madame."

Elle sourit à son humour.

"Je ne suis pas une dame !"

"Désolé, je pensais…"

Il y eut un autre moment embarrassé, Merlin les observant, résistant à l'envie de glousser. Honnêtement ils étaient presque en train de flirter ensemble ?

Gwen baissa les yeux.

"ça y est, on a fini. Ce sera prêt dans très peu de temps."

Elle lui tendit une main.

"Ravie de vous avoir rencontré, Lancelot."

L'épéiste plaça un baiser sur sa main comme il le ferait s'il avait rencontré une dame, avant de suivre Merlin hors de la maison avec un dernier regard en arrière dans sa direction … Et Merlin savait que Lancelot n'était pas du genre à vouloir d'un coup d'un soir, pas si l'expression frappée sur son visage était une indication.

Ils retournèrent vers le château, faisant leur chemin vers les appartements de Gaius par la route la plus pittoresque plutôt que l'escalier direct depuis le rez-de-chaussée. C'était un choix délibéré de la part de Merlin, il voulait voir combien de temps il faudrait avant que Lancelot lui dise quelque chose en relation avec Gwen.

Il attendit jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignent le couloir le plus proche des appartements du médecin, jetant finalement un coup d'oeil au sorcier à coté de lui.

"Elle a l'air charmante, euh, Guenièvre."

Merlin garda un visage insensible. Oui Lancelot était totalement attrapé.

"Ah, oui, oui. Tout a fait. C'est la meilleure couturière de Camelot, croyez-moi. Elle fait la plupart des robes de Dame Morgane, et elle en ferait plus si elle avait le temps. Elle pourrait gagner une fortune en faisant des vêtements pour les dames de la cour, mais cela voudrait dire quitter le poste de femme de chambre de Morgane, mais comme elles sont toutes deux meilleures amies, elle ne fera jamais cela. L'amitié est plus important que l'argent."

Lancelot s'éclaircit la gorge.

"Cela sonne comme si tu la connaissais très bien. Et tous les deux, vous… enfin, tu vois ?"

Merlin comprit le sous-entendu, secouant la tête et commençant de sourire.

"Ah, non ! Non… On est ami."

Ils atteignirent les appartements de Gaius, le médecin étant sorti pour ses rondes. Lancelot prit cela comme une autorisation pour lui demander ce qu'il savait pourtant qu'il ne devait pas mentionner en public.

"Et elle sait pour tes pouvoirs ?"

Merlin fut choqué par cela, crachant un instant avant de secouer violemment la tête.

"Non, non non non, elle ne le sait pas. Il y a seulement quatre personne dans mon existence qui savent pour moi … en fait cinq, mais je ne pense pas qu'il compte. Deux d'entre eux sont ma mère et mon ami à Ealdor, les deux autres sont Gaius et toi,"

Lancelot s'assit un peu surpris.

"Gaius est au courant ?"

"Comment ne pourrait-il pas l'être ? Je vis avec lui."

Merlin s'assit en face de lui, l'épéiste hochant la tête à cette déclaration.

"Bon point."

Merlin soupira.

"Eh bien ce n'est pas comme si je pouvais vraiment le dire à quiconque, même si j'ai confiance en eux. Cela voudrait dire les mettre en danger, et ce ne serait pas jus pour eux. C'est mieux si la seule personne à Camelot qui le sache, soit Gaius."

Notant que le ton du sorcier tournait soudainement solennel, Lancelot tendit la main et posa une main sur son épaule.

"Bien, si je peux aider à changer les règles pour devenir un chevalier, alors peut-être qu'un jour tu pourras aider à changer les lois contre la magie."

Merlin sourit à cela, Lancelot n'avait vraiment aucune idée … aucune idée qu'il lui avait déjà été dit que ce serait son destin de le faire.

~(-)~

Ce qui était juste étrange avec Merlin c'est qu'il pouvait se faire des amis dans les lieux les plus étranges.

Arthur était assis dans sa chambre, la tête appuyée sur une main tandis qu'il mé , comme demandé, Merlin ramené son 'ami' au champ d'entraînement hier matin. Cet ami s'était avéré être en effet un noble, comme en témoignait son acte de noblesse. Depuis lors, lui, Arthur, avait assigné un certain nombre de tâches avilissantes à celuiqui voulait être chevalier, Lancelot, pour voir jusqu'où il pouvait le pousser avant qu'il ne réagisse à cette insultée Mais contrairement à la plupart des nobles qui exigeaient le respect après à peine trois ou quatre heures, certains même après 20 minute… Lancelot l'avait enduré pendant plus d'une entière journée et conservait encore son sang-froid à ce sujet.

C'était un niveau de dignité et de patience qu'il n'avait jamais vu chez un chevalier en apprentissage depuis très longtemps.

Arthur sauta sur ses pieds et sortit hors du château, ces pensées se bousculant dans sa tête. Si traiter Lancelot comme un serviteur ne le faisait pas réagir, alors peut-être une approche plus directe fonctionnerait.

Il se dirigea vers les ateliers près des écuries, alors qu'en respectant sa dernière instruction, Lancelot était assis en train d'aiguiser une large pile d'épée. S'approchant de lui, Arthur attrapa un balai proche, et puis la lança dans la direction de l'autre homme.

Lancelot l'attrapa avec facilité, malgré qu'il ait été concentré sur les épées, Arthur hochant la tête en signe d'approbation légère.

"Pas mal."

Lancelot se leva, prenant le balai et inclinant la tête respectueusement.

"Dois-je balayer à nouveau la salle de garde, votre altesse ?"

Et elle était là à nouveau, cette dignité. Tout autre noble qu'il ait jamais connu aurait été en train de crier au meurette à présent. Arthur attrapa un autre balai, retirant la brosse de sorte qu'il reste avec un bâton de combat.

"Elle a grand besoin d'un coup de balai. Mais d'abord, essayez de me tuer."

Lancelot hésita, incrédule.

"Sire?"

Arthur commença à le narguer. Le temps de voir si l'approche direct fonctionnera

"Allez, ne faites pas comme si vous n'en avez pas envie. Par Dieu à votre place, je ne me gênerais pas ! Allez."

Lancelot commença par froncer un peu les sourcils, retirant la brosse du bâton du balai qu'il avait attrapé et le tendant comme une épée. Arthur et lui se fixèrent l'un l'autre, à moitié accroupi, prêt à frapper, avant que le duelliste ne bondisse en mouvement et la bataille entre eux commença.

Après quelques coups initiaux, Arthur sourit intérieurement alors même qu'il continuait de le narguer. Oui, l'approche directe avait fonctionné.

"Allez Lancelot, vous n'êtes pas en train de battre un tapis."

Plusieurs autres coups, un instant où Lancelot tomba contre une caisse de foin et fut forcé d'esquisser un un mouvement brutal vers le bas, suivit de ceux , où après avoir cessé d'utiliser les manche comme des épée, les prirent pour des bâtons de combat, aboutissant à ce que Lancelot ait le souffle coupé par un large coup dans l'estomac… Et pour lui donner crédit, il ne rendit pas le coup et lâcha son 'arme'. Bien il en avait vu assez.

Il lança son bout de bois à Lancelot, avant de commencer à s'éloigner.

"Félicitations, Lancelot. Entrainement de base réussi."

Aucune réponse de l'apprenti chevalier ne lui parvint, le son des cloches d'alarme de la cité retentissant et mettant fin à l'échange. Arthur se raidit au son, courant en s'éloignant en direction des portes du château avec une nombre important de gardes le suivant derrière. Lancelot le suivit aussi, arrivant aux portes pour voir une longue ligne de civils blessés être conduits à l'intérieur de la cour du château.

Merlin conduisait une femme pour qu'elle s'asseye sur une caisse, la rassurant.

"Asseyez-vous là. Vous êtes en sécurité, vous pouvez me croire."

Il se déplaça aux cotés de Gaius, où le médecin était en train de soigner une blessure à la tête d'une autre femme.

"Comment va-t-elle ?"

Gaius lança un coup d'oeil à son pupille, conscient que c'était la première fois que Merlin était témoin d'une masse de gens gravement blessés.

"Elle se remet."

Lancelot courut vers la porte, repérant les deux hommes et se dépêchant.

"Qu'est-il arrivé à ces pauvres gens ?"

Gaius resta solennel, passant de la femme à un garde avant de leur répondre.

"Leur village a été attaqué par un monstre ailé."

Merlin et Lancelot se regardèrent l'un l'autre, sachant ce que cela voulait dire. La créature qui les avait attaqué avait à nouveau frappé.

~(-)~

"Je lui donnerais bien la chasse, mais je ne peux pas suivre une créature dans les airs."

Le ton d'Arthur était calme, mais cela les maintenait au bord de la frustration, lui et son père se tenant debout à la fenêtre donnant sur la cour en dessous. Les pertes des autres villages avaient été dur, mais ceci était pire, presque comme si la bête devenait de plus en plus vicieuse à chaque jour qui passait.

Uther était sombre, se tournant vers son fils et commençant à marcher.

"Tu n'as pas à la suivre. D'abord Greensward, puis Willowdale. La créature va vers le sud, vers l'embouchure de la vallée."

Arthur le suivit, aussi en grimaçant.

"Vers Camelot."

Uther hocha la tête.

"Tu dois préparer tes chevaliers, Arthur."

" Ayez confiance, père. Nous serons prêts."

"Je compte sur toi."

Il se dirigea vers le champ d'entraînement, quelques paroles à quelques gardes les envoyant convoquer les chevaliers. Il ne gaspillerait pas son temps à faire ça, les exerçant une fois qu'ils arrivaient pour s'assurer qu'ils seraient coordonnés pour faire face à une attaque venant de l'air. Une fois que la session de départ fut finie, il les renvoya sauf Lancelot qui s'approcha de lui.

Il hocha la tête en direction de l'homme quand il s'inclina.

" Oui, Lancelot ?"

Tous deux commencèrent à marcher, Lancelot exprimant son désir d'aider.

"Puis-je faire quelque chose, altesse ? L'ennui c'est… C'est que dans le cas d'une bataille, seul un chevalier peut combattre."

"C'est exact, Lancelot. Et vous n'êtes pas encore chevalier."

Arthur soupira.

"Donc, j'avance la date de votre épreuve. Vous m'affronterez demain matin."

Lancelot s'arrêta dans son élan, à la fois ravi et préoccupé. Ravie à la pensée d'être fait chevalier demain, et inquiet que le monstre puisse attaquer avant …

~(-)~

"Eh bien, nous y voilà. Votre épreuve finale. Réussissez, et vous rejoignez l'élite. Echouez, et votre voyage se termine ici. Lancelot, cinquième fils de Lord Eldred de Northumbrie, votre épreuve commence maintenant."

Merlin et Gwen observaient depuis les cotés, regardaient comment les casques étaient enfilés et les épées sorties. C'était le moment pour Lancelot de se battre pour avoir la chance de se montrer digne d'être chevalier. Aucun d'entre eux ne s'attendait à ce que ce soit si tôt, mais le monstre qui attaquait le village avait fait que le prince avait besoin de plus de chevaliers dès à présent. La nécessité accélérait toujours les choses.

Les deux serviteurs grimacèrent lorsque des coups furent échangés, Lancelot faisant un meilleur boulot que le dernier candidat plutôt pathétique. Le temps était compté, Merlin jetant un coup d'oeil au sablier et notant que plus de la moitié du sable était tombée. Lancelot avait seulement besoin de tenir quelques secondes de plus.

Et pus cela arriva, il laissa un vide dans sa garde et Arthur s,y engouffra, claquant son bras sur l'avant du casque de Lancelot, et l'envoyant sur le sol. Le casque roula plus loin, rendu libre par le coup, et pour tout le monde il sembla que Lancelot était inconscient.

Arthur sembla honnêtement déçu, secouant la tête tandis qu'il s'abaissait pour prendre le tissu à la ceinture de Lancelot… Et alors Lancelot ouvrit les yeux, attrapa le bras tendu, et fit un croche pied au prince.

Il vacilla sur ses pieds, attrapant son épée et la pointant sur la gorge d'Arthur.

"Vous rendez-vous, Altesse ?"

Plusieurs gardes s'avancèrent, attrapant Lancelot et l'éloignant du prince. Tandis qu'Arthur, il semblait furieux tandis qu'il se remettait sur pied et venait se tenir devant lui.

" A genoux, Lancelot."

Les gardes forcèrent Lancelot à s'abaisser, le maintenant là quand Arthur pressa le bout de son épée sur sa poitrine, mais Lancelot ne faiblit pas. Il ne montrait pas de peur, regardant seulement le prince dans les yeux dans un silence déterminé. Un silence qui se prolongea jusqu'à ce qu'Arthur abaisse son arme et parle calmement.

"Tu as réussi…"

"OUI!"

Tous les yeux se tournèrent vers le lieu où Merlin venait de laisser échapper un cri de victoire, Arthur commençant à secouer la tête et à rouler des yeux.

"Quel idiot..."

Il fit un geste pour que les gardes libèrent Lancelot, et tirent l'homme sur ses pieds.

"Je suggère que tu viennes avec moi. Nous avons un adoubement à faire."

Il ouvrit la voir dans le château, les chevaliers se rassemblant autour de Lancelot comme une garde d'honneur pendant qu'un mot était envoyée en avant au roi. Le temps qu'ils atteignent le grand hall, Uther était déjà là. Morgane et Gwen était aussi descendue observer, pendant que les chevaliers formaient deux lignes entre lesquels Arthur mena Lancelot et le présenta à son père en remettant l'acte de Lancelot.

Merlin se tenait debout à coté du prince et regardait avec fierté tandis que Lancelot était adoubé, l'applaudissant encore plus vigoureusement que les autres présents. Après la cérémonie elle-même, ce fut Uther qui frappa Lancelot sur l'épaule et le prit à ses cotés pour le féliciter, le roi apparemment content.

"Vous nous faites un grand honneur, Sir Lancelot."

"Tout l'honneur est pour moi, Sire."

Uther le regarda pendant un moment, hochant la tête une fois de plus.

"Votre père sera très fier... I Je n'ai plus revu Lord Eldred depuis de nombreuses années. Plus longtemps que je ne croyais apparemment. La dernière fois que je l'ai vu, il n'avait que quatre fils."

Lancelot hésita à répondre à cela.

"Eh bien… Eh bien, maintenant je suis là !"

"En effet, vous êtes là. Je vous ai retenu trop longtemps. Profitez des réjouissances."

"Sire."

Uther s'éloigna, laissant Lancelot être encerclés par plusieurs chevaliers, mais l'apparence heureuse de son expression s'effaça et se transforma en un léger froncement de sourcils tandis qu'il s'approchait de ses valets et leur tendit l'acte de noblesse de Lancelot.

"Portez ce titre à Geoffrey de Monmouth, le généalogiste de la cour. Je veux avoir son opinion demain matin."

~(-)~

"Oohh, deux tonnes de bière. Ou plutôt, deux barriques de bière !"

Lancelot grimaça de douleur, Merlin dans un état similaire, tous deux ayant bu plus que ce qu'ils n'auraient dû à la fête de la nuit dernière. Merlin avait été vraiment invité pour une fois, invité par le présentement 'Sir' Lancelot, au lieu d'être coincé sur le coté, il avait pu le faire partie… et partager la gueule de bois du lendemain matin.

Gaius était déjà en train de les attendre, tenant deux tasses qu'il tendit vers eux.

"Bien le bonjour messieurs ! Ne regardez pas le contenu, ne le sentez pas, mais buvez-le d'un trait."

Tous deux acceptèrent une tasse, se jetant un coup d'oeil l'un l'autre avant d'avaler le contenu à l'unisson. Ils grimacèrent alors ensemble à l'unisson face à l'horrible goût de celui-ci, Merlin regardant son mentor.

"Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ?"

Gaius sourit juste.

"Ça va mieux ? Excellent. "

Il tourna son attention vers Lancelot.

"Pas question de s'endormir pendant le premier jour de travail, Lancelot."

Merlin leva un doigt.

"C'est Sir Lancelot, si vous le voulez bien."

Le rire suivant fut coupé, par deux gardes faisant irruption dans la pièce et se dirigeant droit vers Lancelot. Ils ignorèrent les protestations de Merlin, attrapant le nouveau chevalier et l'emmenant. Ils l'amenèrent dans la salle du conseil, où le roi et Arthur attendait, et le forcèrent à s'agenouiller devant eux.

Uther le regarda froidement, avant d'indiquer Geoffrey qui se tenait derrière lui.

"Dites-lui ce que vous m'avez dit."

Geoffrey regarda Lancelot, également de manière sévère.

"Ce titre est un faux. Le sceau lui-même est sans défaut. Une contrefaçon de très grande qualité mais ce ne peut être qu'une contrefaçon. Il n'existe aucune trace d'un cinquième fils de Lord Eldred de Northumbrie. En conséquence, il a..."

"Menti."

Uther commença à froncer les sourcils, marchant jusque Lancelot.

"Vous le niez ?"

Il secoua la tête. Il avait accepté de suivre cette voie et les risques qu'elle entraînerait, et il en accepterait les conséquences.

"Non, Sire."

À l'arrière de la pièce, Arthur observait ce qu'il se passait avec des émotions mélangées. Il était furieux qu'on lui ait menti, déçu, mais derrière tout cela, il ne pouvait pas nier que Lancelot avait gagné sa place, noble ou pas … Sa force et sa dignité n'était pas un mensonge.

Lancelot fut emmené pour être conduit aux cachots, et à ce moment, Arthur retrouva la parole.

"Sire."

"Contestes-tu mon jugement ?"

Arthur voulut hésiter en face du ton de son père, mais ne put.

"Son imposture était inexcusable. Mais il a fait ça sans intention de nuire, j'en suis certain. Il ne voulait que vous servir."

Uther resta silencieux pendant un moment, avant de se tourner et de faire face à son fils.

"La première loi est un lien de confiance qui est sacré. C'est lui qui unit tous les chevaliers. Comment se fier à un homme qui vous a menti ?"

Il n'y avait rien qu'Arthur puisse dire à cela, et à la place il s'éloigna des appartements avec une autre intention. Il voulait en parler avec Lancelot lui-même.

**~(-)~**

**À suivre…**


	27. Lancelot - Partie 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.**

**Music: N/A**

**"Whom History Won't Remember" Episode: "Questions and Responsibility"**

~(-)~

Chapitre 27: Lancelot ~Partie 3~

Personne ne l'empêcha d'aller aux cachots, pas avec lui qui était serviteur d'Arthur, et pas plus avec le prisonnier en question qui était coupable de ce type de crime. Ils étaient plutôt désintéressé ce tout ce qui se disait, à l'exception d'un couple que Merlin savait être admiratif de Lancelot pour son audace.

Merlin arriva à la porte de la cellule, s'appuyant dessus en parlant avec regret.

"Je ne sais pas quoi vous dire, Lancelot."

L'homme à l'intérieur de la cellule le regarda mais ne fit pas un mouvement de l'endroit où il était assis contre le mur.

"Ce n'est pas ta faute."

Merlin soupira.

"Ah si. Je vous ai poussé. Je vous ai incité à mentir."

Lancelot secoua la tête.

"Non. Le responsable, c'est moi. C'est à moi de subir mon châtiment, et seulement à moi. "

"Y-a-t-il quelque chose que je puisse faire ?"

La culpabilité était encore lisible sur le visage de Merlin, le duelliste soupirant.

"Tout à fait… Cesse de te faire des reproches. À présent, va, va, avant que Gaius ne commence à se demander où tu es.

Merlin partit, cependant avec répugnance, revenant vers les appartements de Gaius sans un grain d'enthousiasme. Il s'attendait pleinement à ce que le médecin lui mange le nez aussitôt qu'il serait de retour.

Aussitôt qu'il fut de retour, il se dirigea pour s'asseoir sur un des fauteuils près du mur, Gaius lui jetant un coup d'oeil.

"Merlin."

"Surtout ne me dites pas : « Je t'avais prévenu. »"

Gaius fronça les sourcils un petit peu.

"Oh, je ne tiens pas à pavoiser, ce qui est fait, est fait. Tiens, viens jeter un coup d'œil à ça."

Il pointa le livre qu'il avait ouvert devant lui, couvrant l'image sur la page de droite lorsque Merlin s'approcha.

"Je me suis rendu compte de mon erreur, je faisais des recherches sur cette créature au mauvais endroit, dans les registres de tous les êtres vivants du royaume, et alors j'ai pensé : Si je regardais dans les créatures que l'on ne voit que dans les légendes ? Dans les mythes ? Et là, j'ai découvert ceci !"

Il retira sa main de la page, permettant à Merlin de voir l'image. La réaction du sorcier fut immédiate.

"C'est lui, c'est le monstre."

Tous deux se regardèrent l'un l'autre, mais avant qu'une autre parole ne soit dire le tocsin commença à sonner. Tous deux se dépêchèrent d'atteindre la fenêtre, capable de voir quelque chose voler bien au-dessus et en direction de la cour du château.

Tous deux se précipitèrent vers la porte, Gaius devait parler au roi.

~(-)~

Arthur s'était forcé à rester calme, saisissant une lance et une bouclier d'un garde à proximité. Ils avaient deviné que la créature se dirigerait vers Camelot, mais en sachant qu'il n'y aurait pas de préparation à la vue de la taille de cette chose… Elle était exactement tel que les victimes l'avait décrite. Elle les avait encerclé, attendant, et puis plongea pour attaquer. Les hommes avaient été renversés sur le sol, envoyés valser, et même quand il l'avait frappé de plein fouet, cela n'avait rien fait.

Moins que rien, au lieu de nuire à la créature, tout ce qu'il avait réussi à faire c'était briser sa lance. Il avait été jeté par terre ensuite, seule une torche qu'un garde lui avait jeté l'avait sauvé. La créature s'était ensuite envolée, et il devait faire face maintenant aux paroles sévères de son père.

"Tu disais que tes chevaliers étaient les meilleurs du pays, tu l'as prouvé aujourd'hui."

Le ton désapprobateur du roi, le sarcasme de la dernière déclaration, étaient toutes deux humiliante à entendre pour lui tandis qu'ils marchaient vers la salle du conseil.

"Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'il court toujours."

"Ne perdons pas de temps à l'attendre, cette créature menace le royaume depuis trop longtemps. Alors finissons-en tout de suite."

Gaius marcha jusqu'à eux, d'où il avait attendu leur arrivée, ses paroles interrompant leur conversation.

"Sire, si je puis me permettre."

Uther se tourna pour lui faire face.

"Gaius."

Le médecin resta solennel, Merlin se tenait debout près de son épaule.

"J'ai fait des recherches sur cette créature, sir. Je suis persuadé que c'est un griffon."

Uther fronça un peu des sourcils

"Un griffon ? Qu'entendez-vous par là ?"

Gaius expliqua.

"Le griffon est une créature de la _magie._"

Il y eut un moment de silence, le ton d'Uther et son expression devenant froide.

"Je n'ai pas le temps pour ces sornettes, médecin."

"Elle est _née_ de la magie, sire, et elle ne peut être tuée que par la magie. "

Uther fixa son regard dans sa direction.

"Vous faites erreur. C'est une créature de chair et de sang comme les autres. Arthur l'a prouvé aujourd'hui."

À coté de lui, Arthur n'était pas si certain de ces paroles, prenant la parole et secouant la tête.

"Je n'en suis pas si sûr, père, je crois qu'il y a peut-être du vrai dans ce qu'il dit."

"Qui y a-t-il de vrai ?"

"Le griffon n'a pas été blessé, nos armes semblaient _sans effet_ contre lui."

Gaius et Merlin échangèrent un regard de connivence, pendant qu'Uther restait impossible à convaincre.

"Sans effet ? J'en doute fort. Non, il a déjà senti une fois le tranchant de nos lances. La prochaine fois sera la dernière. Quand tes chevaliers seront-ils prêts à chevaucher de nouveau ?"

Arthur hésita, avant de prendre une profonde respiration.

"Dans une heure, peut-être deux."

Uther dirigea un long regard vers Gaius.

"Parfait, nous en finirons ce soir."

Arthur fut moins rapide pour quitter la pièce, se tournant vers Gaius avant de finalement sortir.

Tandis que pour Merlin et le médecin, ils retournèrent aux appartements de Gaius en silence. Le dernière solennel, et le premier inquiet. Quand ils arrivèrent, à l'abri de quiconque qui pourraient les entendre, Merlin exprima ces inquiétudes.

"Est-ce que c'est vrai ? Que le griffon ne peut être tué que par la magie ?"

L'expression de Gaius était sévère.

"Oui, Merlin. J'en suis sûr et certain. Si Arthur l'affronte quand même, il mourra."

"Alors il faut l'empêcher. Uther doit entendre raison."

Le médecin secoua la tête.

"Quand il est question de magie, notre roi est sourd à la raison. "

Il serra les mains, en faisant quelques pas en direction de son protégé.

"Et pourtant, … la magie est notre seul espoir."

Merlin sourcilla pendant un long moment, avant de commencer par se pointer lui-même.

"Vous ne me suggérez pas de…"

Gaius acquiesça. Il savait qui Merlin était, savait qu'il pourrait faire face aux défis tels que celui-ci. C'était quelque chose dont il aurait voulu le protéger, mais en même temps, il savait qu'il en était capable.

" Si, c'est ton destin, Merlin. Le but véritable de tes dons de sorcier."

Il y avait de la peur dans les yeux de Merlin.

"Vous l'avez vu, Gaius, je ne peux pas m'attaquer à ce monstre."

"Mais si tu ne le fais pas, il est sûr qu'Arthur périra."

Merlin le fixa, avant de commencer à faire les cent pas, agité.

"Non. Non, non, c'est de la folie. Je n'ai pas de pouvoir assez puissant. Il doit y avoir un autre moyen."

Gaius resta solennel et sérieux.

"C'est le seul moyen."

"Vous souciez-vous de ce qui peut m'arriver ?"

Merlin recommença à faire les cent pas.

"Oh, Allez, fais ceci, Merlin ! Fais-ça, Merlin ! Va tuer le griffon, Merlin ! Je reste là à me réchauffer les pieds au coin du feu ! "

"_Merlin._"

Le sorcier arrêta sa tirade, voyant seulement à présent la peur pour son bien-etre dans les yeux de Gaius pendant que le médecin parlait.

"Merlin, tu es celui pour qui j'ai la plus grande affection au monde. Je donnerais ma vie pour toi sans hésiter."

Il s'arrêta, le sérieux revenant.

"Mais à quoi bon ? Je ne peux pas sauver Arthur. Ce n'est pas mon destin. Tu le sais bien."

Le silence tomba entre eux, avant que Merlin ne parle d'une petite voix.

"Désolé."

Gaius soupira.

"Je ne vois pas ce que je peux dire d'autre."

Merlin prit une profonde direction, se calmant lui-même.

"Alors je le dirai pour vous. Nous avons deux heures pour trouver un moyen de tuer cette chose."

~(-)~

La porte de la cellule claqua en s'ouvrant, Lancelot sautant sur ses pieds quand Arthur entra. Pour le prince, cette discussion avait déjà été reportée une fois par l'arrivée du griffon, mais il ne la retarderait pas encore. Il était en colère, frustré … et profondément déçu. Il aurait pu l'avoir fait en ayant Lancelot à ses cotés, pour ce qui était à venir.

Mais il ne laisserait pas ça se montrer, pas tout de suite. Non, tout ce qu'il montrerait pour ce premier moment serait sa colère.

"J'aurais dû m'en douter. Comment ai-je pu être aussi _stupide_ ! Vous n'avez le _langage_ d'un chevalier, ni même _l'allure_.!"

Il lui tourna le dos, la frustration qu'il ressentait voulait se montrer, faisant surface, pendant que derrière lui Lancelot inclinait la tête.

"Je suis désolé."

Arthur soupira.

"Moi aussi, je suis désolé... "

Il fit à nouveau face à l'homme, pour voir la surprise que causaient ses paroles.

"Parce que, Lancelot, vous vous_ battez _comme un chevalier. Et j'ai besoin… Camelot a besoin…."

Lancelot comprit son dilemne

"La créature, elle…"

Arthur était solennel.

"On n'a pas réussi à la tuer. Je n'ai jamais rien affronté tel."

Lancelot acquiesça.

"Je l'ai affronté moi-même, altesse. Il y a quelques jours, je l'ai frappé en pleine poitrine. Je me demande comment elle a survécu."

Arthur réagit légèrement surpris à ces paroles, mais pouvait voir que Lancelot avait été sincère… Alors ce n'était pas seulement lui qui avait constaté à quel point les armes semblait être inutile contre la bête.

"Il y en a certains qui sont persuadés que cette créature, ce griffon, est une créature magique et que seule la magie peut la détruire."

"Et vous croyez cela ?"

Arthur se tourna.

"Peu importe ce que je crois. L'usage de la magie a été proscrit. Un chevalier doit vaincre avec sa force et son épée."

Alors que Lancelot s'apprêtait à parler, Arthur l'interrompit.

"Vous trouverez un cheval qui vous attend dehors."

Lancelot commença à sourire.

"Merci. Merci, Altesse."

"Lancelot."

Arthur le regarda.

" Lancelot, prenez ce cheval et ne revenez jamais."

L'épéiste commençait à secouer la tête, s'approchant du prince.

"Non, non, je vous en prie, non ! Ce n'est pas ma liberté que je cherche. Je veux seulement vous servir avec honneur."

"Je sais..."

"Laissez-moi vous accompagner, Altesse."

"Je ne peux pas."

Arthur soupira, souhaitant pouvoir agir d'une autre manière.

"Mon père ne sait rien de tout ceci. Si je vous libère, c'est de mon propre chef, c'est tout. Partez avant que je ne change d'avis."

Lancelot commença à s'avancer pour sortir, avant de faire ce qui lui était ordonné. En entendant cette hésitation, Arthur voulut servir. Si jamais il y avait un homme méritant d'être un chevalier, c'était lui. Même après avoir été condamné, il espérait encore servir.

Mais, à son insu, Lancelot avait une autre idée, il récupéra en effet le cheval laissé pour lui mais à la place, il le conduisit directement à la maison d'une certaine fille de forgeron.

~(-)~

Merlin observait tandis que Gaius tournait les livres du grimoire, cherchant après quelque chose qui pourrait fonctionner contre le griffon. Il s'était arrêté sur une ou deux durant la dernière demi-heure, secouant la tête après un moment avant de poursuivre. Cela rendait son pupille de plus en plus anxieux, jusqu'à ce que finalement il ne s'arrête à une page où une image d'armes enveloppées de pouvoir magiques indiquait une inscription.

"Voilà."

Il le pointa.

"Tu dois faire ça pour Arthur"

Merlin regarda de plus près la page, fronçant les sourcils et commençant à secouer la tête.

"Mais je n'ai jamais jeté un sort d'une telle puissance."

"Il faudra cela pour le tuer."

Gaius prit un couteau à proximité.

"Tiens, essaie. Tu as cette force en toi j'en suis certain."

Il le passa à Merlin, plaçant une main sur l'épaule du jeune sorcier tandis que le jeune levait la lame et concentrait son regard dessus.

"_Bregdan anweald gafeluc._"

Tous deux la fixèrent pendant un long moment, attendant que quelque chose se passe, avant que Gaius ne soupire et ne tapote Merlin sur l'épaule.

"Ne t'inquiète pas. Nous avons tout le temps."

~(-)~

Il y eut un coup sur la porte, Gwen sautant sur ses pieds alors qu'elle s'ouvrait que Lancelot entrait.

"Désolé de vous déranger, madame."

"Lancelot, que faites-vous ici ?"

Ses manières étaient pressantes.

"Je n'ai pas le temps de vous expliquer. Il me faut des armes et une armure. Votre meilleure armure. Arthur court un danger mortel. Je dois tout faire pour le protéger. C'est mon devoir, chevalier ou non."

Elle fronça un peu les sourcils.

"Vous croyez réellement cela, n'est-ce pas ?"

Il hocha la tête.

"Oui, madame."

"Lancelot."

Elle secoua la tête de manière imperceptible.

" Lancelot, je n'ai encore jamais rencontré quelqu'un comme vous."

Il fit un pas dans sa direction.

"Guenièvre, si je devais ne pas revenir…"

Il y avait une réelle inquiétude pour lui dans sa voix, inquiétude qui peut-être allait plus loin que celle qu'on porterait à un ami. Cela le toucha, le faisant hésiter un instant, mais pour son honneur, il ne pouvait pas.

"Pourtant, il le faut."

À contre-coeur, elle commença par hocher la tête, avant de se dépêcher de sortir de la maison et d'aller dans la forge juste à coté. Elle revint avec une cotte et une armure, les déposant sur la table, prête à commencer à les lui enfiler. Tous deux se regardèrent l'un l'autre jusqu'à ce qu'il n'avance dans sa direction et que le sort ne force leur main. Ils ne pouvaient plus attendre ou hésiter plus longtemps.

~(-)~

"_Bregdan anweald gafeluc_... _Bregdan anweald gafeluc!_"

Merlin jura alors que rien ne se produisait encore, s'asseyant sur les marches de sa chambre pendant qu'il grommelait de frustration.

Gaius le regardait d'où il était assis, essayant de le rassurer. Son protégé avait essayé pendant près d'une heure.

"Ne t'inquiète pas, Merlin. Je sais que tu fais de ton mieux."

"Et Je n'y arrive pas !."

Merlin grinça des dents.

"Si Arthur meurt parce que je suis mauvais…"

"_Merlin..._"

"_Merlin!_"

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit violemment , Gwen entrant presque frénétique.

"Merlin ! Lancelot va partir pour tuer le griffon !"

Merlin déposa le couteau qu'il tenait, sautant sur ses pieds.

"Qu'est-ce que tu dis ?"

Sans un autre mot, il se précipita hors de la chambre, ignorant Gaius quand le médecin l'interpella. Il ne pouvait pas laisser Lancelot y aller seul, ce serait du_ suicide._

Il suivit l'indice que Gwen venait de leur donner en venant, comprenant que le duelliste devait être ou l'attendre à sa maison. Il y était … Vérifiant la selle du cheval qu'il avait avec lui, il fronça les sourcils quand il vit Merlin approcher.

"Que fais-tu ici ?"

Merlin s'arrêta à coté de lui, reprenant sa respiration

"Je pars avec vous."

Lancelot secoua la tête.

"C'est hors de question."

"Essayez donc de m'en empêcher."

Lancelot se tourna pour lui faire face pleinement.

"Tu n'es _pas_ un soldat."

Le sorcier ne bougea pas d'un pouce, le fixant.

"Vous l'avez dit vous-même, il a besoin de toute l'aide qu'il peut avoir… Je suis le seul qui peut tuer cette chose, et j'ai besoin de vous pour me faire connaissance."

Lancelot fronça les sourcils.

"Tu risquerais ta vie pour lui ? Risquer qu'il découvre ton …"

Merlin hocha la tête.

"Je le ferais … Parce que c'est mon devoir de le protéger, et je crois qu'il est_ important à protéger_."

Ils se regardèrent l'un l'autre pendant un moment avant que Lancelot n'acquiesce.

"Bien, alors qu'est-ce qui vient ensuite dans ton plan."

Il n'y eut aucun sourire sur le visage de Merlin cette fois, cette fois il était mortellement sérieux.

"Tu as un cheval, alors maintenant allons te chercher une lance."

Lancelot le suivit aux écuries du château, où Merlin prépara rapidement son cheval et prit une lance sur le râtelier qui les maintenait facile d'accès. Le cheval d'Arthur était déjà parti, ce qui signifiait que ses chevaliers et lui était déjà parti. Ils devraient se dépêcher de les rattraper.

Ils sortirent de la cité, en suivant la piste fraîche dans la terre humide de la route. Cela ne leur prit pas longtemps pour que les bruits de la bataille atteigne leurs oreilles, mais ces sons se turent avant qu'ils ne les atteignent.

Merlin descendit de sa monture rapidement, lorsqu'ils atteignirent la bande de chevaliers, Lancelot lui emboîtant le pas, mais la principale préoccupation du sorcier en ce moment était Arthur.

Cela prit seulement quelques instants pour le trouver couché inconscient contre une pierre, Lancelot rejoignant Merlin à ses cotés.

"Alors ?"

Merlin hocha la tête.

"Il est vivant."

Ils furent interrompu par le son du griffon poussant un cri perçant, tous deux regardant à temps pour apercevoir de manière fugace des flammes au travers du brouillard. Et alors le griffon vola dans leur champ de vision, atterrissant pour leur crier dessus en signe d'attaque.

Lancelot se dirigea vers son cheval, acceptant la lance quand Merlin la lui passa.

"Je compte sur toi, Merlin. Je te fais confiance."

Il baissa la visière de son casque, donnant un coup de pied sur le cheval pour le mettre en mouvement pour gagner de la distance pour sa charge, pendant que derrière lui Merlin prenait une profonde respiration.

"A toi de jouer, Merlin. C'est maintenant ou jamais."

Il concentra sa volonté sur la lance, ne laissant pas ses yeux la quitter lorsque Lancelot envoya son cheval contre le griffon, sa voix augmentant de volume à chaque fois qu'il répétait le sort.

"_Bregdan anweald gafeluc_... _Bregdan anweald gafeluc!_"

Il tendit une main dans sa direction, sentant le changement de quelque chose à l'intérieur de lui.

"_Bregdan anweald gafeluc!_"

Un frisson le parcouru, aussitôt qu'il vit le pouvoir azur qui auréola soudainement la lance, Lancelot mettant tout son poids dans la charge contre le griffon et frappant la bête avec toute la force qu'il avait pu rassembler.

Elle laissa s'échapper un cri perçant d'agonie quand la lance enchantée la transperça, l'envoyant valser sur le sol pour y mourir avec la lance toujours enfoncée dans ses restes.

Merlin laissa échapper un cri de victoire, riant d'exaltation tandis que Lancelot arrêtait son cheval et se tourna pour lui faire face. Mais alors il entendit un grognement et réalisa qu'Arthur avait commencé à remuer, et tout aussi rapidement qu'il avait été prêt à venir, Merlin se dépêcha de s'éloigner dans le noir.

Arthur grimaça tandis qu'il sautait sur ses pieds, se demandant pendant un moment où le griffon était, avant qu'il ne visse qu'il ne restait que ses restes et l'homme qui l'avait apparemment tué.

"Lancelot?"

Il regarda de nouveau l'un et l'autre, dans une joyeuse incrédulité.

"Vous avez réussi ! Vous l'avez tué, Lancelot !"

Arthur se tourna, réveillant parmi ses chevaliers, ceux qu'il pouvait, les laissant surveiller les restes pendant qu'il faisait son retour en sauveur à la cité avec lui. Il voulait applaudir, crier ses louanges, ce désir qui était en lui quand il arriva à salle du conseil où son père attendait son retour. Mais sa joie fut de courte durée, la fureur du roi en découvrant Lancelot fit éclipser tout le reste.

C'est là que Merlin trouva l'épéiste, attendant à l'extérieur de la salle du conseil.

"Bien que font-ils ?"

"ils décident de mon destin."

Merlin se rapprocha de lui, lui permettant de baisser sa voix de manière à ce que les garde près de la porte ne puisse l'entendre.

"Ils vous rendront votre titre de chevalier. C'est évident, vous avez tué le griffon."

Lancelot murmura en retour.

"Ce n'est pas moi qui ai tué le griffon. C'est toi.

"Sans toi, cela aurait été impossible, et à cause de cela je ne peux pas prendre le crédit de ce que je n'ai pas fait. Il n'y aura plus de mensonges. Plus de déception."

Merlin baissa la tête pensif.

"Qu'allez-vous faire ?"

"La seule chose possible."

~(-)~

À l'intérieur de la salle, la conversation était bien moins calme, les deux Pendragons se faisant face l'un l'autre dans une lutte de volonté.

"Tu n'avais pas le droit de le relâcher !"

Arthur ne broncha pas aux paroles de son père, il ne portait aucun regret envers ses actions.

"Je l'avoue, sire. Je l'ai libéré et j'en accepte les conséquences. Mais je suis sûr que l'exploit de Lancelot change la situ…"

Uther fixait son fils, furieux de chaque partie de son comportement

"Son exploit ne change _rien_ du tout. Il a enfreint la _loi_."

"_Il a risqué sa vie pour moi !_"

Arthur fixait son père.

"Il a servi avec honneur."

La résolution des paroles de son fils fit s'arrêter Uther.

"Je vois que la question te tient beaucoup à cœur, Arthur."

Il sembla réfléchir un instant, se tournant en s'éloignant avant de lui faire face à nouveau.

"Etant donné les circonstances, le pardon peut être…"

Arthur secoua la tête.

"Non. C'est insuffisant, père. "

Il se dirigea jusque son père, pas content.

"Vous devez rétablir Lancelot à la place qui lui revient de droit … celle de chevalier de Camelot. "

"_Jamais..." _

La réponse d'Uther à ceci était mortellement calme.

"La loi est la loi. Et la loi ne peut souffrir d'exception !"

Arthur sentit une poussée de frustration en lui.

"_Alors la loi a tort !_"

Un silence total suivit ces paroles, mais avant qu'une réponse puisse être faite, les portes de la salle s'ouvrirent brusquement et Lancelot pénétra dans la salle tandis qu'Uther fronça les sourcils.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est ?"

Lancelot fut saisi par les gardes de la porte, interpellant le roi.

"Laissez-moi parler !"

"Attendez !"

Les paroles d'Uther empêchèrent les gardes de l'emmener plus loin.

"Je vais l'écouter."

Les gardes laissèrent partir Lancelot, qui inclina la tête en respect pour le roi.

"Pardonnez-moi, sire. Je suis venu vous dire adieu."

Arthur le fixa.

"Que voulez-vous dire, Lancelot ?"

L'épéiste était solennel, _empreint de dignité._

"Je vous ai menti à tous deux, cela a créé un conflit entre vous. Je ne veux pas porter ce fardeau, et vous ne devez pas porter le mien. Je dois repartir de rien, loin d'ici. Et peut-être qu'un jour, le destin m'accordera une nouvelle chance de prouver que je peux être un chevalier de Camelot."

Arthur fit un pas dans sa direction, pendant que derrière lui, son père était parti étrangement calme.

"Mais, mais Lancelot, vous nous avez prouvé tout cela."

Lancelot se tenait debout, là résolu.

"Je dois me le prouver à moi-même."

Il s'inclina devant les deux hommes.

"Votre Altesse… Prince Arthur."

Il se tourna et s'éloigna, Arthur fixant son dos pendant que derrière lui le roi pouvait seulement observer et comprendre à présent pourquoi son fils avait été si excité. La loi ne se pliait pour personne, mais Lancelot avait le coeur d'un vrai chevalier.

Arthur partit après lui, le rattrapant et lui tendant une main lorsque Lancelot bougea pour parler.

"Écoutez, si tu n'acceptes pas mes efforts pour restaurer votre adoubement, alors au moins permet moi de te récompenser d'une autre manière. Je suppose que tu as emprunté cette armure."

Lancelot acquiesça.

"Oui de Guenièvre. Elle m'a laissé l'utiliser."

Arthur hocha la tête.

"Alors je veillerais à ce que son père soit payé, et tu pourras la garder. C'est une petite récompenser pour tout ce que tu as fait, mais … "

Lancelot l'interrompit.

"C'est plus que suffisant, sire. Et j'espère vraiment qu'un jour, je pourrais revenir et vous servir à nouveau."

Cette fois, Arthur ne le suivit pas, bien qu'il remarqua Merlin sortir furtivement. Quelles étaient les chances que le serviteur ait su que Lancelot n'était pas un noble. Plutôt élevées, mais il ne le blâmait pas. Merlin avait vu la force de coeur de Lancelot de toute manière. Il l'avait vu, l'avait respecté et essayé de l'aider à réaliser un rêve.

~(-)~

Tous deux se trouvaient sur l'une des petites tours sur les coins des murs extérieurs, observant Lancelot s'éloigner dans la lumière de l'aube. Des deux, c'est Merlin qui parla.

"Peut-être aviez-vous raison, Gaius. Peut-être que je n'aurais jamais dû intervenir.

Le médecin se tourna vers lui, secouant la tête.

"Non, Merlin, j'avais tort. Lancelot avait besoin de toi et tu avais besoin de Lancelot. Vos destins étaient entrelacés."

Merlin regardait par-delà les murs, vers l'endroit où l'homme en question était presque hors de vue.

"Reviendra-t-il un jour ?"

"Cela, je ne peux le dire."

Merlin sourit.

"'Alors à la prochaine fois, Sir Lancelot."

Ils firent demi-tour se dirigeant pour re-entrer dans le château, Gaius mettant une main sur l'épaule de son protégé.

"Bien, alors, as-tu quelque chose à faire pour Arthur ce matin en plus de tes corvées habituelles ?"

Merlin sourcilla.

"Non... Pourquoi?"

"Dans ce cas, tu pourrais aller me chercher quelques herbes."

Merlin s'arrêta net, regardant derrière lui.

"Maintenant ce n'est pas juste. J'ai sauvé Camelot, je n'en ai eu aucun retour, et en plus vous m'envoyer faire tout votre travail de labeur."

Gaius lui lança un coup d'oeil amusé.

"Eh bien, je suis sur qu'Arthur trouvera bien quelque chose à te faire faire… je crois que ses écuries ont besoin d'être curées si le personnel ne l'a pas déjà fait."

Merlin secoua la tête, marchant derrière lui quand Gaius se remit en route vers l'intérieur.

"D'accord, d'accord ! J'irais chercher les herbes … Je me demande comment vous faisiez sans moi."

~(-)~

à suivre.


	28. La nature de la magie - Partie 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.**

**Music: The Dragon's Breath (Folk Music)**

**"Whom History Won't Remember" Episode: N/A**

**Traduction : Colinou.**

**Petite nouvelle dans l'équipe et qui fait du très bon travail.**

**Bonne lecture **

**Abeille**

**Message de Julie Winchester ;) :  
**

**Pour les lecteurs : **

*** le sorcier mentionné est Kalem, et la rencontre est décrite dans la fic que je traduis, 'Celui que l'Histoire Oubliera'...**

***le "chien statue" sera souvent réutilisé ! (voir chapitres précédents : Valiant)  
**

***Tarven a été évoqué dans "Celui que l'Histoire Oubliera", son serviteur ne tardera pas à l'être également et il y a une raison bien particulière pour laquelle ce cheval n'aime que Merlin, qui sera évoquée plus tard dans ma traduction de **** 'Celui que l'Histoire Oubliera'**. Beaucoup de petits détails comme ça y trouveront leur explication au fil de l'histoire...

**~(-)~**

**Chapitre 28 : La Nature de la Magie ~ Partie 1~**

Merlin marchait péniblement dans le sous-bois, évitant les éventuelles piqûres d'orties tout en cueillant les herbes qu'on lui avait demandé de ramener. Au moins cette fois il n'avait pas été envoyé chercher de la camphre, Gaius avait été trop amusé par cet incident. N'ayant pas prévenu son inattentif protégé des effets secondaires lorsqu'on touchait les feuilles des plantes sans porter de gants.

Il grimaça à ce souvenir et aux démangeaisons qu'il avait eu pour le restant de la journée. Mais ce fut une motivation pour faire attention par la suite lors des courses intensives pour les herbes de Gaius. Il n'était pas intéressé par l'_usage _des herbes et la médecine, mais il voudrait certainement apprendre quelle herbe pouvait être utilisé et pour quoi, et comment récolter celles qui aimaient vous faire des farces.

Trouvant un coin de sauge, Merlin s'agenouilla à côté et commença à couper les tiges à partir de 15 centimètre au-dessus du sol. Une fois qu'il les aurait récoltées, il les ramènerait puis irait aux cuisines. Gaius préférait utiliser les nouvelles, elles étaient plus tendres pour ses préparations... Ça donnait de meilleurs résultats.

Un large paquet de sauge récolté, il commença à grimper au sommet d'un talus entre les arbres. Avec de la chance, il trouverait le reste de ce dont il avait besoin avant d'atteindre les murs de la cité. Bien que la chance ne fut pas vraiment de son coté, puisqu'il se coinça le pied dans l'entrée d'un terrier de lapin, trébucha, et poussant un cri de surprise il finit par tomber tête la première, priant intérieurement pour ne pas heurter un arbre.

Sa prière fut entendue, d'une certaine manière, quand, après quarante mètres, il chuta sur les bords d'une vieille caverne et atterrit dans une douche de feuilles qui s'étalèrent sur le sol devant lui. Il sauta alors sur ses pieds, se tournant pour regarder le sentier qu'il avait quitté plus haut, avant de réaliser qu'il n'était plus tout seul.

Il sursauta, surpris, fixant l'homme qui l'étudiait depuis la souche d'un arbre quelques mètres plus loin, le cheval de l'homme les ignorant nonchalamment tous deux alors qu'il mâchait ce qu'il cueillait dans le buisson. L'homme sembla juste surpris de le voir, le fixant pendant quelques secondes avant de se mettre doucement et prudemment sur ses pieds.

"Tu vas bien, mon garçon ? "

Merlin hésita un instant, avant de regarder à la hâte s'il avait toujours son sac d'herbes. Il semblait un peu sale, mais au pire tout ce qu'il avait rassemblé serait broyé puis infusé dans des préparations.

"Ou-oui, je vais bien. Je suis désolé de vous... déranger."

Il pencha la tête, remarquant seulement maintenant la robe de l'homme.

"Êtes-vous un druide ? "

L'homme acquiesça, semblant réfléchir pendant un moment avant de croiser les bras sur son torse.

"J'en suis un. Mon nom est Nellan, et toi... Je te reconnais. Tu as fait une chose vraiment admirable la nuit dernière."

Il y eut un moment de silence, Merlin clignant des yeux pendant quelques secondes avant de regarder nerveusement les arbres alentours. Cet homme l'avait vu ? Il esquiva, feignant l'ignorance.

"Je ne suis pas sûr de ce dont vous parlez. J'étais dans la ville toute la nuit dernière."

Nellan gloussa, de l'amusement dans ses yeux tandis qu'il brossait une mèche de cheveux bruns plutôt hirsutes.

"Vraiment ? Alors ce _n'était _pas toi qui a tué le griffon ?"

Merlin pâlit.

"V-vous avez vraiment vu ça ?"

Le druide opina, levant une main.

"Ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est pas dans les habitudes de mon peuple de dénoncer un innocent, et nous ne sommes pas des amis d'Uther, même si nous ne sommes pas des ennemis. Tous ceux qui portent la responsabilité de la magie sont considérés comme bienvenus chez nous, comme ceux qui sont dans le besoin. J'ai bien peur de ne pas t'avoir vu en action, mais quand je suis arrivé en haut de la colline et que j'ai vu le griffon mort, c'est immédiatement devenu clair pour moi que c'était toi qui l'avait tué et pas l'homme sur le cheval. Je crois deviner qu'il connaît ton secret ?"

Merlin avait toujours l'air très nerveux. Pourquoi parlait-il à cet homme ? Pourquoi pressentait-il tout à coup qu'il devrait rester et l'écouter ?

"Lancelot. Oui, il sait… Vous étiez vraiment là ?"

Nellan opina, ramassant une lance qui gisait sur le sol à côté de lui. Il se focalisa dessus, marmonnant.

"_Befylle... Anweald aeledfyr gafeluc._"

Le feu commença à couronner la lance de bout-à-bout, mais il ne le brûlait clairement pas. Il la montra à Merlin, s'expliquant.

"J'étais là pour le tuer, mais j'ai bien peur de dire que la lance est une arme que je n'avais jamais eu à utiliser avant. J'ai manqué mon but, et ma première tentative contre la créature… a échoué."

Merlin le fixa.

"Cet éclair de feu que j'ai vu. C'était vous ?"

L'homme opina, éteignant le feu de la lance d'une pensée.

"En effet, bien qu'il semble que je n'étais pas utile. Dis-moi, quel sort as-tu utilisé ? Je suis curieux de savoir. "

Il offrit la lance au jeune magicien, Merlin hésitant à l'accepter. Il regarda Nellan avec méfiance, mais l'homme sourit juste en retour. Il y avait un calme dans ses manières qui était… rassurant.

Merlin prit une profonde inspiration, avant de tenir la lance et de se focaliser dessus.

"_Bregdan anweald gafeluc._"

La lance s'alluma d'une aura bleue de pouvoir, stable et solide, indiquant une maîtrise totale du sort. Nellan eut l'air un peu surpris.

"Impressionnant, ce n'est pas un sort facile. C'est certainement plus difficile à jeter que celui que _moi _j'ai utilisé. Combien de temps l'as-tu étudié pour l'obtenir à ce point ? Tu l'as presque parfaitement."

Merlin annula le sort, se mordant la lèvre pendant un moment avant de regarder ailleurs.

"Euh… Un peu plus d'une heure."

Il y eut un bruit d'étouffement, le druide toussotant pendant plusieurs secondes, en état de choc.

"_Une heure _? Mais c'est…"

Il se redressa, surpris.

"Si tu peux maîtriser des sorts comme celui-ci en une heure, tu as assez de talents et de pouvoirs pour _facilement _devenir un Grand Prête de l'Ancienne Religion."

"_Je suis _assez fort pour être un grand Prête ?" Merlin le regardait, très intéressé. "Mais où pourrais-je même apprendre à en être un ? Qui pourrait m'enseigner ?"

Sans même y penser, Nellan répondit.

"Eh bien je pourrais, j'ai déjà formé un candidat avant qu'il doive partir et qu'il décide de suivre une formation ailleurs. "

"_Vous _pourriez m'apprendre la magie ?"

Le druide sembla se refroidir, avant de soudain devenir évasif.

"Eh bien, je pourrais, mais ça voudrait dire que tu devrais quitter Camelot. "

Il se tourna, boitant jusqu'à son cheval.

"Je dois vraiment y aller."

Merlin nota le boitement, fronçant les sourcils.

"Attendez, vous êtes blessé ?"

Nellan stoppa, jetant un regard derrière lui.

"J'ai déjà eu une confrontation avec le griffon une semaine avant, lorsque j'ai rencontré un groupe d'hommes de Cenred escortant une cage couverte. Ils m'ont attaqué, je me suis défendu… et je l'ai involontairement libéré. Depuis, je suis fautif pour sa liberté et pour ses ravages des villes et villages de Camelot, je l'ai suivi."

Il s'appuya sur le pommeau de sa selle, pour se hisser, grimaçant au mouvement. Mais avant qu'il puisse monter, il sentit une main sur son bras et vit Merlin secouer la tête.

"Vous avez mal, je peux le voir aussi clairement que le jour. Si vous êtes blessé à ce point alors vous ne _devriez _pas monter. Vous pourriez empirer vos blessures." Il fronça les sourcils. "Prenez-le comme venant du médecin de la cour de Camelot. Je l'ai vu le dire assez souvent aux chevaliers pour les mêmes raisons, pour savoir qu'il est important que vous vous reposiez."

Il pointa fermement l'endroit où le druide était assis quand il était tombé dans le camp de l'homme.

"Maintenant _asseyez-vous_. J'ai une dernière chose à prendre pour Gaius, et après nous pourrons aller dans la ville. Je lui demanderai de jeter un œil sur vos blessures."

Nellan lacha la selle, fronçant les sourcils.

"Tu oublies, ma robe me marque comme étant un druide. Si j'entre dans la ville, ça équivaudrait à un suicide."

Merlin pointa un trou du devant de ladite robe.

"Alors enlevez-les. Je peux voir que vous avez une chemise normale en-dessous." Il pointa encore une fois l'arbre. "_Asseyez-vous!_ Avant que je prononce un sort pour vous _faire _asseoir. Je vais revenir dans peu de temps, et vous avez _intérêt _à être ici quand je reviendrai."

Il s'éloigna, laissant Nellan derrière lui en état de choc. Mais dès que le sorcier fut hors de vue, le choc passa et fut remplacé par un horrible sentiment d'angoisse.

Le druide commença à marcher, essayant de ne pas grimacer à ses mouvements même s'il commençait se réprimander.

"Nellan tu es un _idiot _! Un sot ! Es-tu en train de perdre la _tête _? Il est Emrys, il _doit _rester à Camelot, et tu arrives et mentionnes un entraînement qui l'emmènera _hors _de la ville ?"

Il se mit les mains dans les cheveux, continuant à se maudire jusqu'à ce qu'une brise inhabituelle n'arrive en portant une voix.

_'Frère, un mot s'il te plaît…'_

Il s'inquiéta, ce sentiment d'angoisse empirant. Sa sœur, la chef du clan Oristalla. Si elle voulait un mot, c'était parce que Gallye avait vu ce qu'il avait fait… et lui avait dit.

Il prit une profonde inspiration, allant vers le sac attaché à la selle du cheval et sortant un petit miroir d'argent gardé dans une poche. Il souffla sur la surface, murmurant une incantation.

"_Se ansien forestandende ure getwisa, pu acyoest me._"

La brume de son souffle se dissipa, révélant la tête et les épaules d'une femme habillée en druide, une femme qui lui ressemblait fortement. Il hésita avant de parler.

"Qu'y a-t-il, Ellyn?"

Il attendit la réprimande, avant qu'elle ne penche un tant soit peu la tête et sourie.

"As-tu apprécié ta première rencontre avec Emrys ? Gallye doit sûrement être assez amusé maintenant, m'ayant informé qu'il pouvait te voir te maudire."

Nellan fronça un peu les sourcils. Ce n'était pas pour le réprimander ?

"Il est amusé ? Mais comment…"

Ça devint évident pour lui, son ton devenant un peu colérique.

"Tu _savais _que ça allait arriver ? Depuis quand ?"

Ellyn gloussa.

"Mais je te l'ai dit la dernière fois que tu as quitté notre camp, et m'as dit adieu jusqu'à ton prochain retour… Jusque-là, mon frère, la confiance que tout ira bien."

Elle baissa un peu la tête, pour s'excuser.

"Il ne s'agit pas pour nous de savoir ce qui arrive sur nos propres chemins, et donc rien ne pouvait t'être révélé à _ton _propos. Gallye dit que ça devait arriver, que c'est une leçon que Merlin doit apprendre, et toi aussi. Fais-lui confiance, fais confiance au jugement de Merlin, et fais-toi confiance pour faire ça bien."

Elle regarda à sa gauche, comme si elle avait entendu quelque chose, avant de le regarder de nouveau.

"Il est en train de revenir vers toi. Gallye m'informe que tu devrais t'asseoir… avant qu'il ne mette à exécution sa menace. Apparemment, quelle qu'elle soit, elle n'était pas oiseuse. Jusqu'à ton retour, mon frère, la confiance que tout ira bien."

Son image s'effaça du miroir, Nellan le regardant un moment avant de le ranger rapidement. Alors c'était un de ces événements prédestinés ? Il devait le relever, s'il n'était pas si irrité que sa sœur sache que ce croisement de chemins était pour bientôt.

Il laissa échapper un soupir et retourna s'asseoir contre l'arbre, commençant maintenant à sourire. Mais c'était une chance de connaître Merlin en premier, comme un partenaire sorcier, et il n'allait pas la laisser passer.

Il resta dans cet état d'esprit lorsque Merlin revint, adhérant à l'idée du jeune homme d'enlever sa robe de druide pour passer pour un citoyen normal. Il la laissa avec sa monture, après avoir assuré Merlin que le cheval resterait au camp grâce à un sort jeté sur lui, suivant le sorcier dans la ville et dans le château avec seulement un sentiment d'appréhension mineur. Là où il était, au cœur du domaine d'Uther, sous le nez d'un roi qui l'aurait tué sans arrière-pensée.

Cette appréhension ne voulait pas dire qu'il n'était pas amusé par le fait que c'était si simple de l'approcher de si près, mais un quelconque amusement à ce propos disparut lorsqu'ils atteignirent les chambres du Médecin de la Cour.

Gaius se tourna à leur entrée, fronçant les sourcils lorsqu'il vit l'homme un peu miteux à côté de son pupille.

"Merlin? Qui sur la terre as-tu ramené _cette _fois ? "

Nellan le regarda, silencieux. Gaius le traître… L'homme qui avait pris du recul et regardé la communauté magique … brûler.

~(-)~


	29. La nature de la magie - Partie 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.**

**Music: The Dragon's Breath (Folk Music) The Forged Seal (Merlin OST)**

**"Whom History Won't Remember" Episode: N/A**

**Traduction : Colinou**

**Bonne lecture**

**Abeille**

~(-)~

Chapitre 29: La Nature de la Magie ~Partie 2~

Un vieux médecin et un druide se regardaient l'un et l'autre à travers la pièce, l'un fronçant les sourcils, l'autre semblant indifférent, le plus âgé irrité, et le dernier apparemment indifférent à ce fait. Jetant un regard entre eux, Merlin était béatement inconscient de quoi que ce soit si ce n'est qu'il faisait sa bonne action de la journée.

Il marcha sur une courte distance dans la chambre, souriant à son mentor alors qu'il indiquait l'homme derrière lui.

"Gaius, Nellan, un druide. Je euh... suis tombé dans son camp en ramassant les herbes pour vous."

Le sourire devint un peu forcé, un soupçon d'appréhension commençant à monter.

"Et euh… Il m'a vu la nuit dernière, tuant le griffon."

Quand Gaius se raidit en réaction, Nellan leva une main.

"Bien, pour être honnête, je ne l'ai pas vraiment vu le tuer, mais il faudrait que je sois aveugle pour ne pas voir son pouvoir. Mon clan tend à se spécialiser dans la détection de la magie des autres. Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne suis pas ici pour faire du mal."

Un silence gêné suivit, avant que Gaius se lève et fasse face à son serviteur.

"Pourquoi _diable _lui fais-tu confiance si facilement ! Es-tu un parfait _idiot_ ! Il pourrait te mentir pour tout ce que tu sais ! Un piège !"

Merlin commença à reculer devant les cris de son mentor, commençant à bégayer.

"Je… Je ne sais pas pourquoi… J-j'ai juste…"

Il recula jusque Nellan, qui plaça une main sur l'épaule du jeune sorcier tout en regardant le médecin avec un léger froncement de sourcils. Merlin avait bon cœur, et ne méritait pas de se faire crier dessus à ce point.

"L'explication est simple, de plus je pense que vous le savez sans doute puisqu'il est évident que vous savez que votre serviteur est un sorcier. Ou avez-vous oublié toutes les traditions pour lesquelles vous étiez réputés pour savoir autrefois ? La magie attire la magie, et permet à ceux qui partagent une morale similaire de savoir instinctivement qu'ils peuvent faire confiance à un autre. Ses pouvoirs lui ont _dit _qu'il pouvait me faire confiance, _de l'intérieur, _comme les miens m'ont dit que je pouvais lui faire confiance. C'est tout ce qu'i faire."

Il baissa la main, grimaçant un peu au mouvement, ce signe de peine rappelant à Merlin pourquoi l'homme était là.

Il se tourna vers son mentor, pressé.

"Gaius, il est blessé. Il a dit qu'il a fait face au griffon il y a une semaine. Et l'a suivi pour le tuer. Il est celui qui a causé l'éclair de feu que j'ai vu la nuit dernière."

Nellan soupira.

"Une connaissance s'est déjà occupée de mes blessures une fois. Elles ne nécessitent pas davantage d'attention. Je suis venu uniquement parce que tu étais très _insistant._"

Gaius avait l'air entre les deux, que trop conscient de la façon dont cela pouvait être vrai. Il soupira.

"J'en serai juge. Merlin, va-t'en. Tu as des corvées à faire, et le repas d'Arthur à préparer. Il voudra probablement que tu nettoies son armure vu qu'il l'a utilisée la nuit dernière. Je vais examiner cet homme pendant que tu le feras."

Merlin hésita, mais partit quand Nellan lui donna un coup de coude, les deux homme le regardant partir avant qu'il ferme la porte et se dirige vers le médecin. Ils se regardèrent un long moment, avant que le druide parle presque avec une légère désapprobation.

"Donc vous êtes son tuteur. J'admets que je trouve ça… surprenant."

Il s'assit sur un tabouret à proximité, ne quittant jamais Gaius des yeux.

"Mais en même temps, je ne tiendrai pas compte du passé contre vous… encore."

Gaius fronça les sourcils, méfiant, avant de commencer à rassembler quelques matériaux de base et des remèdes ensemble.

"Vous avez un point de vue singulier, et des manières, pour un druide. Sans mentionner le fait que chasser un griffon n'est _pas _une chose que vous feriez normalement… De quel clan êtes-vous originaire ?"

Nellan resta imperturbable, son ton mesuré.

"Bien, que vous cachiez un jeune sorcier, rien de moins que juste sous le nez d'Uther, élève _un peu _mon opinion de vous… Il ne vous rachète pas assez à mes yeux pour que je vous fasse confiance avec plus que mon nom. Vous avez un long chemin à parcourir avant d'avoir suffisamment expié vos actions pour cela."

Gaius retourna à ses côtés, posant beaucoup de matériaux sur la table à côté de lui.

"Je dois admettre que j'ai fait des choses dont je ne suis pas fier, des choses que je regrette, mais ne vous méprenez pas… Si je pense que vous êtes une menace pour ma patrie, je n'hésiterai pas à vous amener au roi."

Encore une fois, Nellan ne semblait pas inquiet, au lieu de ça il commença à enlever sa chemise pour exposer les bandages qui enveloppaient son torse du cou jusqu'au nombril. A ce stade, il était clair qu'il était bien un druide, car il portait un certain nombre de leurs tatouages typiques sur les bras.

Gaius fronça les sourcils, notant que le sang avait traversé le vêtement à plusieurs endroits, prenant une paire de ciseaux et coupant les bandages de bas en haut à l'arrière. De cette façon, il pourrait les décoller en une masse bien que quelques blessures soient sur le front de l'homme.

Gaius haleta d'horreur une fois que ce fut fait, et Nellan assouplit les bandages pour révéler trois longues entailles allant de son épaule droite jusqu'au-dessus de sa taille. Elles semblaient avoir été faites par des griffes.

"Comment ? Comment pourriez-vous _éventuellement _avoir survécu à ça ?"

Nellan le regarda, inclinant la tête.

"Un avantage bonus pour avoir étudié la magie de guérison avancée. Mes pouvoirs agissent d'eux-mêmes quand je suis blessé et que je perds conscience. Elle a fait gagner du temps à mon allié pour coudre mes blessures et appliquer les médicaments. Sans elle, je serais mort."

Gaius mit un moment à se remettre de son choc, avant que son expression devienne concentrée et professionnelle alors qu'il se penchait pour regarder de plus près. Il poussa doucement quelques-uns des points de sutures qui maintenaient les blessures sauvages fermées.

"Même comme ça, il est clair que vous avez trop bougé. Vous avez tiré sur la peau à quelques points de sutures, et les déchirures se sont infectées."

Un peu surpris, Nellan baissa les yeux pour voir lesdites rougeurs entourant les points en question.

"Il semblerait que vous avez raison. Mais après que le griffon m'ait fait ça, je pouvais difficilement attendre longtemps avant de le suivre. C'était moi qui l'avait involontairement remis en liberté, et donc c'est moi qui devait en prendre la responsabilité et l'arrêter."

Gaius fronça les sourcils.

"_Vous _êtes la cause de sa venue ici ?"

Nellan ignora le désaprouvement dans sa voix.

"Oui et non. Il était transporté dans une cage couverte, par un groupe d'hommes de Cenred. Ils m'ont repéré, et au lieu de me laisser poursuivre mon chemin comme ses hommes le font habituellement avec les druides, ils avaient ordre de tuer _tous ceux _qui les voyait. J'ai objecté, je me suis défendu… et fait l'erreur de mettre le feu à la cage transportée sans vérifier quel type de joints tenaient la cage fermée."

Gaius sembla un peu surpris.

"Ils étaient tenus par de la cire à sceau, cinq points ?"

Nellan opina, avec un léger sourire.

"Il semble que vous n'ayez pas tout oublié, au final. Je suppose que le style de joint a été choisi parce que c'est le type le plus facile pour un non-sorcier de le casser. Pas de touche magique nécessaire, vous pouvez le casser avec un morceau de bois brûlant si vous le voulez. Ça veut dire qu'après que j'ai eu fait l'affaire avec les hommes de Cenred, mon erreur qui a été de brûler le transport a seulement mis en route le plan qui devait arriver de toute façon. C'est clair que cette chose était censée être libérée dans Camelot dans peu de temps."

Gaius se tut.

"'Fait l'affaire des hommes de Cenred'... Par-là vous voulez dire les _tuer _? Les druides ne _tuent _pas les gens."

Nellan sembla se renfermer en un instant, ses yeux se plissant, méfiant.

"Mon clan est une exception. Nous le faisons en cas de besoin, mais seulement quand il ne reste aucune autre option. J'ai donné à ces hommes l'opportunité de faire marche arrière, ils ne l'ont pas fait. J'ai tué leur commandant en tant que dernier avertissement, et encore une fois ils n'y ont pas prêté attention. Je les ai avertis trois fois en tout."

"...Êtes-vous du Clan du Sang ?"

Nellan s'étrangla à ces mots, regardant le médecin dans l'incrédulité.

"Heureusement _non_… Ce clan est presque certainement disparu. Personne n'en a entendu parler depuis des siècles. Mon clan n'a aucun rapport avec eux, nous sommes des cousins du Clan de la Terre."

Gaius devint pensif.

"Alors vous êtes un des clans qui traitent la magie à base de la terre, ceux concernant la guérison et la vision ?"

Nellan fronça un peu les sourcils.

"Ca rabaisse d'être l'un de la presque douzaine de clans décrits… Oui, je vais admettre que je suis l'un de ceux-là."

Cela sembla satisfaire Gaius pour l'instant, tous deux semblant être arrivés à une sorte de trêve, Nellan assis là pendant que Gaius appliquait un baume sur les blessures après avoir remplacé les points de suture déchirés. Peu de choses étaient dites pendant que Nellan le regardait faire, jusqu'à ce que Gaius commence à ré-envelopper son torse avec des bandages, le druide commença à poser des questions au sujet de Merlin.

"Alors, depuis combien de temps savez-vous que le garçon a des pouvoirs."

Gaius ne leva pas les yeux, restant concentré sur son travail.

"Un certain temps. "

Nellan le regarda.

"Il est très talentueux."

"En effet, il apprend les sorts avec une vitesse que je n'avais jamais vue avant."

Un soupçon d'agacement, Gaius était toujours méfiant comme on pouvait s'y attendre, mais toujours Nellan le pressait.

"Où a-t-il appris au départ."

Un moment d'hésitation, mais toujours, une réponse.

"...Je lui ai donné mon vieux livre de sorts. Je l'ai gardé et caché après la Purge. Ne me demandez pas pourquoi, je l'ai juste fait."

"Alors ça fait de vous son professeur ?"

Gaius leva finalement les yeux, le fusillant du regard.

"Devez-vous poser autant de questions ? Merlin est _mon _pupille, et cela ne vous concerne en rien."

Nellan resta silencieux pendant quelques instants, avant de parler avec un léger avertissement.

"Ma _préoccupation,_ c'est que vous êtes restés immobile pendant que beaucoup étaient tués jadis, enfants inclus. Je vois un jeune sorcier talentueux, vivant en plein milieu de Camelot, sous la garde d'un homme qui a justement regardé d'autres comme lui être tués. Maintenant, allez-vous répondre à ma question ?"

Gaius sursauta à ces mots, les sourcils toujours froncés avant de répondre à contrecœur.

"...Oui, vous pouvez dire que je suis son professeur. Je le conseille sur les choses sur lesquelles il devrait se concentrer davantage dans le livre, un peu comme le sort venant de l'intérieur qu'il a pu utiliser pour tuer le griffon… Quelque chose que _je _n'ai pas le pouvoir de faire."

Il se leva, s'éloignant du druide puis se tournant pour regarder derrière lui.

"Je suis un vieil homme fatigué, dont les aptitudes magiques se sont depuis longtemps flétries. Merlin est jeune, si brillant d'espoir, avec tant de choses à donner à ceux autour de lui, au monde."

Il s'arrêta, les yeux lointains tandis qu'il murmurait quelque chose.

"...Pour apporter la lumière sur les supplications et la miséricorde des gens…"

Il retourna à ses pensées et se détourna, s'affairant avec le contenu d'un certain nombre de pots, pendant que derrière lui Nellan était contraint de cacher son choc.

Gaius venait juste de citer ce qui semblait être une partie du passage sur Emrys, à partir de la forme originale de la prophétie. Savait-il, ou du moins suspectait, qui était Merlin ? S'il le savait, alors c'était grand, plus grand que lorsque Fyren avait confirmé que Merlin avait un grimoire et que Gaius était le seul qui pouvait le lui avoir donné. Ça voulait dire que Gaius travaillait a_ctivement _pour assurer le succès de la prophétie et le retour de la magie, en ne se contentant pas de juste ignorer passivement les actions de son pupille et la sorcellerie… Ça voulait dire qu'il était du côté de la magie.

~(-)~

Méditant pour lui-même, se demandant comment les choses allaient dans les appartements de Gaius, Merlin faisait son chemin le long du hall désert, passant les chambres désaffectées. Il y avait plus de bonus dans ce raccourci que le gain de temps, ça signifiait qu'il était libre de penser au lieu de se concentrer pour ne pas heurter d'autres servants.

Il soupira, souhaitant ne pas avoir de corvées à faire. Il était toujours en train de liquider toute la tension des dernier jours, et être forcé d'agir normalement quand un _druide _était dans le château en tant qu'une sorte d'invité n'aidait pas cela.

Merlin arriva aux appartements d'Arthur, trichant et ouvrant la porte avec une touche de magie silencieuse au lieu d'équilibrer bêtement le plateau. À l'intérieur de ses appartements était assis Arthur, ressassant par la fenêtre, tout comme il l'avait fait après leur retour de la Forêt de Balor. Il avait trouvé une autre des règles de son père dont il doutait, mais il était beaucoup plus certain de son aversion pour la Première loi de Camelot que le 'dois-je ou ne dois-je pas' répondre à l'idée que la magie pourrait être bonne. Sérieusement, ça devait être la première fois que son serviteur lui voyait cette dépression.

Merlin alla à la table et commença à mettre la nourriture dessus, se donnant la peine supplémentaire de tout déplacer toute la journée au lieu de juste tout laisser comme ça. Il haussa un peu la voix, attirant l'attention du prince.

"Lancelot ne serait pas heureux de savoir que vous agissez comme ça. C'était son choix de partir, plutôt que d'être la cause d'une dispute massive entre vous et votre père. Arrêtez déjà de bouder."

Il fut forcé d'esquiver lorsqu'Arthur attrapa une tasse vide de son bureau à proximité, la jetant sur lui d'irritation.

"Veux-tu te taire, Merlin. Je ne _boude _pas."

Merlin s'éloigna de la table lorsqu'Arthur la prit d'assaut et s'assit, marmonnant dans sa barbe.

"Ce n'est pas ce à quoi ça ressemble."

"Qu'est-ce c'était ?"

"Rien."

Arthur commença à manger sa nourriture, Merlin s'éloignant ostensiblement et contrôlant le feu dans l'âtre. Il commençait juste à siffloter dans sa barbe quand la voix irritée du prince l'interrompit.

"Tu as l'air d'une dégoûtante bonne humeur."

Merlin lui jeta un regard en coin, haussant les épaules.

"Et pourquoi ne devrais-je pas ? Le griffon est mort, Lancelot, bien qu'il soit parti, n'est pas enfermé en prison, et une vieille connaissance de Gaius est en visite."

Arthur fronça les sourcils.

"Et comment sais-tu que ce sont des connaissances ? Il pourrait juste être quelqu'un qui vient pour un traitement."

Merlin haussa à nouveau les épaules, nonchalant. C'était vrai, en quelque sorte… Nellan savait clairement quelque chose, au moins sur le passé de Gaius.

"Il semblait juste vouloir savoir si Gaius allait bien, c'est tout. Comme il le connaissait depuis longtemps. C'est une visite de passage, juste pour aujourd'hui. Je ne veux pas mettre mon nez dans leurs affaires."

Le prince haussa les sourcils, se penchant sur la table.

"Et je trouve ça très surprenant compte tenu de ton record pour mettre ton nez dans ce qui ne t'appartient pas."

Merlin se leva, le regardant avec entêtement.

"Et si je ne l'avais pas fait, alors vous n'auriez pas su pour ces serpents dans le bouclier de Valiant."

"Et à propos de Lancelot ?"

Merlin s'arrêta, commençant à froncer les sourcils.

"Ecoutez, il m'a sauvé lorsque le griffon m'a attaqué près de Greenswood. Je lui en devais une. Il avait sur le cœur de devenir un Chevalier de Camelot, donc j'ai proposé de vous le présenter."

"Et est-ce que tu _savais _qu'il n'était pas noble."

Tous deux regardèrent l'autre en silence, jusqu'à ce que le serviteur détourne son regard, semblant un peu contrarié.

"Je l'ai vu en action. Je l'ai entendu dire _pourquoi _il voulait être un chevalier. Je sais que ce n'était pas bien pour lui de mentir, mais ça ne change pas le fait qu'il pourrait être l'un des meilleurs chevaliers que Camelot n'ait jamais eu. La Première Loi de Camelot était la seule chose qui l'empêchait de lui tenter sa chance, et elle a tort. Camelot a besoin de chevaliers, chevaliers comme lui… Combien d'autres devront être perdus et gaspillés par cette stupide loi ?"

Le silence retomba encore entre eux deux, avant qu'Arthur commence à piocher dans sa nourriture à nouveau.

"Et pour une fois nous sommes effectivement d'accord sur quelque chose… Il était plus un chevalier que la moitié de ceux qui servent déjà en tant que tel. Quand je serai roi… Peu importe."

Il avait laissé le reste non-dit, mais Merlin savait ce que ça aurait pu être. 'Quand je serai roi, je changerai cette loi.' Le serviteur prit le grand ourlet du sac de la porte, grimaçant un peu à la masse lorsqu'il balança le sac d'armure dans ses bras. Gaius avait raison lorsqu'il avait dit qu'il aurait à nettoyer ça.

"Je vais nettoyer votre armure maintenant. Je reviendrai plus tard pour débarrasser les plats et ensuite apporter votre souper."

Arthur ne dit aucun autre mot, et Merlin n'avait pas besoin de l'entendre en dire un. Il savait exactement ce qui traversait l'esprit du prince en ce moment. Et en pensée, Arthur le nommait crétin.

Il secoua la tête, s'arrêtant à la réserve près de l'armurerie pour prendre les choses dont il aurait besoin pour nettoyer l'armure, avant de revenir aux appartements de Gaius. Il aimait s'asseoir dans sa chambre pour cette corvée. Même en faisant le travail à la main, il pouvait encore lire quelques pages dans son grimoire pendant qu'il le faisait. Aujourd'hui cependant, il y avait un motif différent. Parler à _Nellan _pendant qu'il travaillait dessus.

Quand il arriva aux appartements il regarda à travers la porte, notant que Gaius était hors de sa vue et que le druide semblait lire attentivement les livres sur l'étagère du médecin. Nellan se tourna, remarquant qu'il se tenait là, et souriant lorsqu'il se tourna vers lui.

"Déjà de retour ? Tu es à peine parti une heure."

Merlin entra entièrement dans la salle, traînant le sac d'armure.

"Ouais eh bien, prendre un panier de vêtements sales pour la lessive ne prend pas aussi longtemps, ni porter le linge propre et le mettre sur le lit. J'irai chercher la nourriture d'Arthur après ça, il est dans sa chambre en train de manger en ce moment… Et de bouder."

Nellan haussa un sourcil.

"Bouder ?"

Merlin jeta le sac sur l'une des tables, parlant au-dessus du bruit et du fracas de son contenu.

"Il est déprimé parce que Lancelot, le gars qui a 'tué' le griffon, est parti. Après qu'il se soit avéré que ce n'était pas un noble, le roi a piqué une crise sur lui. Après que Lancelot ait sauvé la journée, grâce à un peu d'aide inconnue venant de moi, Arthur voulait qu'il restaure la chevalerie de Lancelot même si il est un roturier. Le roi a dit non, et Lancelot est parti au lieu d'être la cause d'une dispute entre Arthur et son père. Donc oui, Arthur n'est pas un prince heureux en ce moment."

Il commença à agiter l'armure hors du sac et sur la table, séparant les morceaux pendant que Nellan venait pour regarder.

Il fronça un peu les sourcils.

"Tu es censé nettoyer tout ça ?"

Merlin opina, regardant les éclaboussures et les tâches de boue sur plusieurs pièces là où le griffon avait jeté Arthur dans la boue la nuit dernière.

"Ouais, le matin, et je dois faire toutes mes corvées du soir ainsi. Comme lui apporter son souper, et retourner les couvertures sur son lit, attiser son feu. Et demain, demain je vais frotter son sol."

Il regarda le druide à côté de lui.

"C'est un mercredi. Mercredi est l'un des deux 'jours du sol', sauf si Arthur arrive à faire quelque chose de dégoutant dans le château et dans toute sa chambre. Il l'a fait plusieurs fois depuis que j'ai commencé à le servir. Et j'en connais au moins deux qu'il a fait exprès."

Nellan souleva encore un sourcil. Et Merlin décrivait l'homme qui était le Roi Présent et à Venir ?

"Ça ressemble à beaucoup de travail."

Merlin se tourna vers lui, un sourire de malice commençant à se former… Eh bien, il _avait _été sur le point de nettoyer tout ça de façon normal, mais une petite 'démonstration' n'allait pas vraiment blesser. D'ailleurs, il avait envie de l'essayer depuis un moment.

"Ça l'est, sauf que je veux du temps pour étudier mon grimoire… Quand ça arrive je euh… triche."

Il ferma les yeux pendant un moment, se murmurant à lui-même pour décider quels mots utiliser, avant de pointer la pile d'armure.

"_Ic afeorme pu dol maith maerweorc._"

La boue disparut de l'armure, ainsi que toute autre tache de crasse. Merlin saisit alors un chiffon parmi les objets de nettoyage qu'il avait amené, et la bouteille d'huile utilisée pour traiter le métal. Huiler l'ensemble prendrait seulement cinq minutes.

Nellan regarda le sorcier quand Merlin s'assit nonchalamment avec le chiffon et la première pièce d'armure, choqué.

"Où as-tu appris ce sort ?"

Merlin rit.

"Je l'ai inventé, à l'instant."

Il lui sourit.

"C'est ce que je voulais dire quand j'ai dit que j'inventerais un sort pour vous faire asseoir. J'ai découvert que j'avais une connaissance instinctive de l'Ancienne Langue, et je peux appeler les mots quand j'en ai besoin. J'ai encore besoin de mon livre, pour les sorts compliqués. Je ne suis pas assez bon en magie pour en inventer des puissants. Juste des petits."

Le druide sembla faire une pause pour laisser les mots s'écouler, avant de s'asseoir là où il pouvait regarder le travail du sorcier. Lorsque Merlin eut presque fini la dernière pièce, c'est alors que Nellan décida quelque chose.

"Merlin, j'ai une offre pour toi. Je sais que tu étais intéressé à l'idée de devenir un Grand Prêtre, et avec ça en tête j'aimerais te tester… Si tu peux sortir de la ville, rencontre-moi dans les bois où tu m'as trouvé en premier, cette nuit après la sonnerie de la Grande Cloche. Je te donnerai une leçon de magie, en remerciement de m'avoir emmené voir Gaius, et tu pourras te faire une idée pour savoir si tu veux poursuivre dans cette voie ou pas."

Il se leva, commençant à partir vers la porte, Merlin fronçant les sourcils et sautant sur ses pieds.

"Vous partez ? Vous ne restez même pas pour souper ?"

Nellan se retourna vers lui.

"Je pense que je rends ton tuteur mal à l'aise, et étant ce que je suis il est préférable que je ne m'attarde pas ici. Je te verrai ce soir, jeune sorcier. À tout à l'heure."

Merlin le regarda partir, confus jusqu'à ce qu'une réalisation ne le frappe. Nellan l'avait dit avant. S'il voulait que le druide lui apprenne, alors il devrait quitter Camelot. Tout d'un coup il était heureux que Nellan soit parti pour lui donner le temps de réfléchir.

~(-)~


	30. La nature de la magie - Partie 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.**

**Music: Siren song (Yuki Kajiura), Hunith's Letter To Gaius (Merlin OST)**

**"Whom History Won't Remember" Episode: N/A**

**Traduction : Colinou**

**Bonne lecture**

**Abeille**

~(-)~

Chapitre 30: La Nature de la Magie ~Partie 3~

Sortir de la ville avait été facile, trop facile en fait… Uther avait vraiment besoin de reconsidérer sa stratégie en matière de sécurité.

Merlin se glissa à travers les bois, secouant la tête à cette pensée. D'abord c'était pathétiquement facile de descendre pour voir le Grand Dragon pendant la nuit, en raison des gardes de ce roulement toujours ivres, et maintenant il arrivait à flâner en passant les gardes à l'entrée principale parce que l'un était parti pour faire face à l'appel de la nature pendant que l'autre faisait un petit somme. C'était peu soigneux, et si en faire le rapport n'avait pas signifié admettre qu'il était sorti furtivement, Merlin l'aurait certainement fait.

Nellan l'attendait déjà lorsqu'il trébucha dans l'obscurité et atteignit la vieille caverne, le druide souriant à la lumière de sa torche.

"Je suis content que tu aies pu le faire. Maintenant, suis-moi. Nous avons un bout de chemin faire à pied avant d'arriver là où je te testerai."

Merlin le suivit, incertain, mais maintenant conscient de cet instinct que Nellan avait mentionné plus tôt. C'était vrai, il pouvait _sentir _qu'il était digne de confiance, un sentiment de calme profond en lui. Cela lui faisait suivre le rythme de l'homme, jusqu'à ce que la curiosité ne le pousse aussi à poser des questions.

"Alors, êtes-vous né druide ? Ou avez-vous choisi de le devenir ?"

Nellan se retourna vers lui, toujours marchant.

"Je suis né druide. Ma sœur est le chef actuel de mon clan, et si quelque chose lui arrivait alors je serais celui qui la remplacerait. Mon clan est petit, nous ne prenons pas les convertis comme les groupes appartenant aux quatre principaux clans le font. Mon clan se spécialise dans certaines formes de magie, avec seulement quelques-uns d'entre nous qui élargissent leurs connaissances à d'autres domaines."

Merlin accéléra un peu son rythme, se laissant arriver à ses côtés. Il semblait extrêmement intéressé.

"Quelles magies ?"

En voyant cet enthousiasme, Nellan ne put s'empêcher de rire.

"La Guérison et les Visions magiques sont celles pour lesquelles mon clan s'est spécialisé, en particulier celles qui utilisent des cristaux à quelques exceptions près. En tant que frère du chef de clan, et potentiellement le prochain chef du clan, on attends de moi que j'en sache de plus en plus sur ces choses. Je suis versé dans une grande variété d'enchantements et de sorts, et bien que je ne sois pas assez puissant pour être un Grand Prêtre, j'en possède le savoir. C'est pourquoi je peux enseigner à ceux qui recherchent cette voie."

Merlin continua à poser des questions, certaines obtenaient une réponse, beaucoup étaient clairement éludées. En effet il fut tellement absorbé par la conversation qu'il ignora complètement combien de temps ils avaient marché.

Nellan fit une halte dans une clairière dominée par un gros rocher, avant de le regarder à la lumière des torches. Merlin fronça un peu les sourcils.

"C'est ici que vous allez me tester ?"

Le druide opina.

"Oui, mais d'abord cette leçon que je t'ai promise. Ferme les yeux."

Merlin prit une profonde inspiration, faisant comme indiqué.

"Ok, et maintenant ?"

Nellan laissa tomber la torche et la fit rouler sur la terre nue à la hauteur du rocher pour l'éteindre, plongeant la clairière dans l'obscurité.

"S'il y a une chose qu'Uther ne sait pas à propos de la magie, qu'il n'accepte pas, c'est qu'elle ne se limite pas aux personnes qui l'exercent… Ecoute le son des battements de ton cœur, ta respiration bougeant dans l'air autour de toi. Entend ce vent, sens comment il balaie les terres et les lie ensemble comme une seule."

Merlin fronça un peu les sourcils, mais garda les yeux fermés.

"Et ça va m'apprendre… quoi ?"

Nellan renifla avec amusement à l'impatience du jeune sorcier.

"Toutes les choses et tout le monde sont connectés, en une toile vivante de pouvoir. Ceux qui peuvent utiliser la magie sont ceux qui sont capable de comprendre cette toile, mais il y en a d'autres qui sont nés avec une partie encore plus profonde que ça à l'intérieur. Ce sont les sorciers, les sorcières, ceux qui sont nés avec un pouvoir _à l'intérieur. _Tu es l'un de ces êtres spéciaux, un de ceux qui ont le potentiel de devenir encore plus proche de l'Ancienne Magie. Fais comme je te l'ai dit, et _écoute… _Peux-tu le sentir ?"

Merlin ne répondit pas, restant plutôt debout là avec les yeux fermés, prenant de grandes inspirations et tombant en transe alors qu'il se concentrait. Sentant le moment où Merlin atteignait le stade de méditation, Nellan posa une main sur ses yeux, laissant un espace étroit entre ses doigts pour voir, focalisant son esprit. C'était l'une des compétences que son clan avait mis au point il y a des siècles, l'enseignant aux autres clans afin qu'ils puissent tester et évaluer le potentiel pour la magie de leurs enfants.

S'installant dans une légère transe de lui-même, il commença à voir les faibles traces de cette 'toile' dont il avait parlé, comme des brins de gaze scintillants qui s'étendaient à travers et de toutes les choses pour onduler et flotter dans un vent surnaturel comme l'herbe d'or de l'été. En plein milieu du voile de l'Ancienne Magie, devant lui se tenait Merlin, maintenant juste une petite tache de lumière dont de l'endroit où devait être son cœur, un certain nombre de brins blancs en partait. C'était ce qui déterminait le pouvoir d'un sorcier, partant d'eux pour les connecter à la toile de la magie, mais c'est alors que Nellan commença à froncer les sourcils…

Parce que Merlin semblait _normal, _alors qu'il s'attendait à ce que le sorcier paraisse être _bien plus _que çà. Plus il y avait de brins, plus le sorcier était puissant, juste en ce moment, cette vision de Merlin correspondait à peine à un petit sorcier. Il avait seulement six petits brins, chacun atteignant seulement une vingtaine de centimètres autour de lui, même un sorcier faible aurait dû en avoir au moins dix allant deux fois plus loin, et quelqu'un avec le potentiel de devenir un Grand Prêtre avait généralement un éventail de cinquante mètres et à peu près une _centaine _de brins… Par comparaison Merlin n'avait pas assez de compétences en magie pour allumer une bougie, sans parler de tuer un griffon, alors d'où venait son pouvoir ? Il ne pouvait pas venir entièrement de l'intérieur, aucun sort n'était travaillé sans au moins une quantité modérée de puissance venant du voile.

Nellan prit une profonde inspiration, prêt à essayer de nouveau, lorsque Merlin bougea légèrement et murmura.

"Hé, je crois que je le sens. La magie… Elle est _partout. _C'est comme une couverture d'énergie couvrant la terre, venant de partout, et puis les terres sont traversées par… S'agit-il de ce que les gens appellent les lignes telluriques ? Elles _sentent _comme des rivières de pouvoir."

Nellan s'arrêta, considérant la description et intrigué par les implications de cette question.

"Oui, c'est ce qu'une ligne tellurique est. Elles flottent entre les lieux où la force de l'Ancienne Magie est particulièrement forte. Continue de sentir cette magie autour de toi, observe-la, comment tout est lié ensemble."

Les instructions données à Merlin pour le garder occupé un moment, Nellan commença à froncer les sourcils. Merlin pouvait sentir les lignes telluriques ? Mais elles étaient à plusieurs _miles _d'ici, et avec un éventail de seulement vingt centimètres il ne pouvait pas…

Nellan se secoua, prenant quelques pas de recul et au lieu de regarder _directement _Merlin, il regarda à côté de lui et se focalisa délibérément sur le réglage de la lueur de tout ce qui n'était pas le sorcier. C'est alors qu'il vit ce qu'il avait omis de voir avant. La méditation faisait sortir toutes ses 'connections' à un sorcier, les brins représentant leur capacité à puiser dans l'énergie magique pour des sorts, alors que normalement ces brins étaient cachés hormis le nombre nécessaire pour un sort utilisé. C'est pourquoi il avait voulu que Merlin médite, pour l'amener à révéler combien il en avait. C'était le test décisif standard que les druides utilisaient pour identifier tous les candidats à la magie, et ça marchait sur le même principe que les autres tests que Cenred avait utilisé pour chercher 'Emrys', l'idée de détecter quelle quantité de pouvoir une personne peut appeler du voile de l'Ancienne Magie. Maintenant il semblait que peut-être la protection de Merlin par son clan durant toutes ces années avait été inutile… Merlin avait été caché tout ce temps, de plus d'un moyen.

Nellan devait tendre son cou aussi loin qu'il le pouvait, l'attention fixée sur les brins de Merlin et rien d'autre, afin de voir ce qui avait été invisible avant. Merlin _semblait _seulement avoir un nombre minuscule de brins, parce que de près ces six-là étaient les plus courts et de loin les plus faciles à voir. S'il avait jamais été examiné par quelqu'un qui n'était pas au courant de qui il était, il supposerait que ces quelques brins étaient tout ce qu'il avait, sans jamais détecter le reste qui était obscurci par l'énergie naturelle de la terre. C'était comme une sorte de camouflage, le connectant aux abords immédiats et le peignant comme un sorcier ordinaire et presque pathétiquement faible, mais ils n'étaient pas la source de sa force réelle.

Nellan pouvait seulement regarder dans la crainte et l'effroi, voyant les brins plus fins que la soie d'une araignée, presque invisibles, montant haut dans le ciel et tout autour de lui pour autant que ses yeux pouvaient en voir. Il n'y avait aucun moyen que les sorciers de Cenred puissent être en moyen de détecter ça. Merlin n'était pas juste une partie de la magie, il _était _la magie. Avec un éventail comme le sien, sa seule limite serait sa propre résistante et son imagination. C'était effrayant à voir. Etait-ce ce que Kalem avait senti toutes ces années ?

Nellan se força à rester composé, parlant pour attirer l'attention de Merlin.

"Les lignes telluriques sont spéciales. La magie effectuée le long de leurs longueurs, ou aux points où elles convergent, est généralement plus facile que la magie jetée loin d'elles à cause du pouvoir qu'elles contiennent. Tu vois maintenant la vraie nature de la magie. C'est quelque chose qui existera toujours, et ne peut pas être détruite. Uther ne comprendra jamais ça."

Merlin ouvrit les yeux, calme, mais impressionné par ce qu'il avait vu. Il sourit à Nellan, reconnaissant.

"Merci de m'avoir montré ceci. Je n'avais pas idée de tout ceci autour de moi, me regardant en face. En fait, ça me fait sentir un peu petit."

Nellan put seulement sourire face à ça, s'émerveillant intérieurement au choix des mots pendant qu'il ramassait et rallumait la torche. Merlin pourrait-il jamais être 'petit' pour le monde de la magie, quand il avait l'avait entièrement juste à disposition au bout de ses doigts et ne le savait même pas ?

"La méditation au préalable permet de jeter des sorts plus puissants, mais méfie-toi de l'utiliser. Pendant que tu médites, tu es sans défense. Tu sens peut-être le monde de la magie autour de toi, mais tu ne seras pas capable de faire la différence entre une harde de cerfs et une bande de brigands. Le grain de serpent ou la vipère, les deux vont sembler identiques, et pourtant la morsure de l'un détient le poison. La méditation est un outil d'apprentissage, de contemplation. La plupart des sorciers ne l'utiliseront jamais dans un sens pratique, et elle est inutile en combat. Méditer t'aidera à améliorer ton efficacité à utiliser le pouvoir pour tes sorts, mais ce n'est pas ce pourquoi je t'ai montré ça. Je t'ai montré cette pureté pour te faire comprendre à quel point la magie est importante, et quelles responsabilités vont avec le fait de la posséder. C'est quelque chose que tout Grand Prêtre doit apprendre, et bien apprendre."

Merlin opina.

"Je comprends, et encore merci." Il regarda autour. "Et maintenant ?"

Nellan leva une main haut, sa voix raisonnant dans un sort.

"Maintenant c'est l'heure de ton test… _Cume se graman de se wuduwesten._"

Merin resta bouche bée lorsque sa connaissance instinctive traduisit.

"Vous avez appelé…"

Nellan baissa la main, souriant légèrement.

"Nous sommes près de la lisière de la Forêt Sombre, au sud de la ville de Camelot. Ils abritent un grand nombre de serkets, des scorpions géants. En tant que test dont j'ai parlé, je veux que tu fasses face à ceux que je viens de persuader de venir dans cette direction. Ne t'inquiète pas, si je crois que tu es incapable de les repousser, je les chasserai. Mais en vérité je pense que tu seras plus qu'un défi pour eux."

Merlin le regarda.

"Vous devez plaisanter."

Nellan rigola, escaladant le rocher à proximité pour rester en dehors du chemin. Il s'assit en haut de celui-ci, souriant.

"Et je t'informe que non. Si tu souhaites être un Grand Prêtre un jour, tu devras t'attendre à faire face à un certain nombre d'essais similaires pour prouver que tu en es digne. Tu as tué un _griffon, _Merlin, et ce n'est pas un mince exploit. Si tu sens que tu ne peux pas faire face aux serket comme tu l'as fait pour le griffon, qui était un ennemi bien plus redoutable, alors demande toi. Qu'est-ce qui t'a donné la force, le courage, de lui faire face ? Est-ce que cette raison va te donner le courage maintenant ?"

Ils commencèrent tous deux à entendre l'approche de nombreuses créatures cliquant et cliquetant, Merlin hésitant avant que son expression ne se durcisse et qu'il ne se tourne pour faire face à cette direction. Lorsque le premier scorpion géant fut en vue, il le ramassa avec une touche de magie silencieuse et le lança, avant de fixer le prochain et de crier.

"_Astrice !_"

Le serket percuta un arbre et mourut, Nellan criant sur le chaos.

"Pourquoi les combats-tu ? Qu'est-ce qui t'a donné le courage de faire face au griffon."

Merlin ne pouvait pas se tourner pour lui faire face, trop occupé à repousser la presque trentaine de serket essayant de prendre un morceau de lui.

"Parce que je le devais ! Il n'y avait personne d'autre pour le stopper !"

"Etait-ce la seule raison ?"

Merlin hésita pendant un moment, s'arrêtant avant que la plupart des créatures viennent à sa portée.

"Arthur... Je savais qu'il mourrait s'il lui faisait face. Si j'avais reculé et n'avais rien fait pendant qu'il allait à son encontre sans mon aide."

Nellan regarda le prochain serket s'approcher trop près et être écrasé sur le flan du rocher sous lui.

"Et pourquoi protéger le fils d'Uther Pendragon, l'oppresseur de la magie ?"

Le cri de Merlin était teinté de colère.

"Arthur n'est pas son père ! Les méfaits d'Uther ne sont pas les siens ! Arthur a bon cœur, et est un homme bon. Il risque volontairement la mort s'il le doit pour son peuple. Il a désobéi à son père afin de me sauver la vie lorsque j'étais empoisonné. Il doute déjà que toute magie est mauvaise, et voit la folie dans la valorisation de seulement ceux qui sont de nobles de naissance."

Nellan commença à se lever, un sentiment de crainte naissant en lui.

"Est-ce pour ça que tu as choisi de te battre ?"

Merlin envoya plusieurs serkets en l'air, sur le point de tomber d'épuisement. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de jeter sa magie autour comme ça.

"Je me battais parce que je crois que je le voulais. Que je voulais être ici, que ma magie a un but, et que ce but est de protéger Arthur et le grand roi que je pense qu'il peut devenir !"

Nellan sauta du rocher, s'imposant lui-même entre un Merlin haletant et le serket. Les scorpions hésitèrent puis partirent, Nellan les regardant disparaître dans l'obscurité de la nuit avant de se tourner vers le sorcier derrière lui.

"Et ça répond à ma question de plus tôt… Veux-tu poursuivre cette voie pour devenir un Grand Prêtre, alors que ça veut dire quitter Camelot."

Il y avait de l'excuse dans les yeux de Merlin, pendant qu'il se tenait là, haletant de son combat contre le Serket. Sa voix était solennelle.

"J'aimerais bien, mais on a besoin de moi ici. Beaucoup de gens ont déjà essayé de nuire à Arthur juste parce qu'il est le fils d'Uther. Il n'est pas à blâmer pour les actions du roi, et ce n'est pas juste qu'il souffre à cause d'elles. Arthur est arrogant, prétentieux, trop préoccupé par ce que les autres nobles pensent de lui, et parfois c'est un imbécile complet et parfait imbécile… Mais je sais qu'il se soucie de son peuple, et ça lui donne la chance d'être le genre de roi qu'ils méritent. Celui qui fera tout son possible pour les comprendre, et dans le même temps comprendre aussi la magie. Il a tout en lui pour être cela, mais sans quelqu'un pour le protéger des ennemis de son père, il ne vivra jamais assez longtemps pour y parvenir… Il a besoin de moi à ses côtés."

Nellan regarda le jeune sorcier devant lui, surpris et impressionné que Merlin perçoive et apparemment choisisse cette voie de lui-même… Alors qu'en vérité il n'avait aucune idée qu'il avait déjà été dit à Merlin que c'était son destin de le faire.

"Et donc tu as choisi de rester à ses côtés et de le protéger ?"

Merlin opina.

"Je ne suis toujours pas sûre que je serai assez bon, si je suis assez fort pour le faire, mais je vais essayer. Je pense qu'il vaut la peine que je mette ma foi en lui."

Nellan mit une main sur l'épaule de Merlin.

"Et je pense que tu feras bien si tu crois en toi-même… Ça aurait été un honneur de t'apprendre, et je crois sincèrement qu'un jour tu seras en mesure de devenir un Grand Prêtre tout seul."

Il mit cette même main sur le cœur de Merlin.

"Tu as déjà tout ce dont tu as besoin, juste ici."

~(-)~

A la vue des bâillements grands et répétés de son pupille, tandis que ledit pupille essayait de manger son petit-déjeuner entre deux d'entre eux, Gaius interrogea Merlin quand un autre arriva.

"Tu sembles terriblement fatigué… T'es-tu couché tard suite à la lecture de ce livre encore une fois ? Je te l'ai _dit, _tu as besoin de dormir suffisamment."

Merlin bâilla encore une fois, sachant qu'il ne pouvait pas dire à Gaius où il était _réellement _allé, et prenant l'excuse que le médecin venait juste de lui donner.

"C'était juste une partie très intéressante, je ne voulais pas la lâcher."

Gaius sourit un peu, secouant la tête.

"Tu es vraiment glouton des punitions. Dépêche-toi, finis ta nourriture. Tu peux te réveiller en m'obtenant cette liste d'herbe de l'apothicaire de la ville après que tu aies fait tes corvées du matin. L'air frais te fera du bien."

Merlin accepta la pièce de papier qu'on lui tendait, soupirant exagérément.

"Plus de travail à faire…"

Gaius commença à rire, Merlin faisant aussi un sourire, pendant que loin à l'extérieur de la ville un certain druide montait pour prendre le cheval emprunté pour revenir à Ulwin.

Nellan s'arrêta et regarda derrière, les flèches du château visibles entre les arbres, se souriant à lui-même.

"Tu as déjà changé, Emrys, du jeune homme qui a quitté Ealdor juste quelques mois auparavant, et je sais que tu vas continuer à devenir plus fort. Le futur d'Albion est entre de bonnes mains."

~(-)~


	31. Un remède pour tous les maux- Partie 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.**

**"Whom History Won't Remember" Episode: N/A**

**Traduction : Sabricotte**

**Bonne lecture**

**Abeille**

**Chapitre 31 : Un remède pour tout les maux Partie 1**

Une forme passa inaperçue dans la cour du château. Les ombres grandissantes de la nuit laissèrent sa robe grise invisible dans l'obscurité. C'était l'endroit, son plan se mettait en marche, les yeux observant les bougies d'une chambre bien particulière s'éteindre. Il devait avoir sa vengeance, il avait préparé tout ça depuis longtemps, et quand les bougies se seront éteintes et qu'il s'en ira, il saura lorsqu'il reviendra au matin si toutes les choses se sont mises en place.

~(-)~

Des mains âgées vérifiaient le pouls de la jeune femme, lui ouvrait les yeux pour chercher une réponse mais n'en trouvait aucune. A ses côtés se tenait le roi de Camelot, Uther au bord de l'évanouissement de par son inquiétude pour sa pupille inconsciente, Morgane.

Gaius soupira.

"On dirait que son corps a cessé de fonctionner. "

"Pourquoi ? "

Uther fit face au médecin.

"Vous n'avez pas de réponses, n'est-ce pas ? Rien de ce que vous avez essayé n'a marché. Cela fait maintenant presque deux jours, et que savez-vous ?"

Gaius put seulement baisser la tête avec regret. Il avait déjà fait tout ce qu'il pouvait.

"C'est une forme d'inflammation du cerveau, je le crains."

Uther fronça des sourcils.

"Qu'est-ce qui a pu causer cela ?"

"Il se peut que ce soit une infection. Soyez assuré que je ferai tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour la guérir, Sire."

Le roi acquiesça à contrecœur, restant assis sur le bord du lit de Morgane pendant que Gaius sortait promptement. Son expression sinistre était trop profonde pour ressentir de la sympathie quand, hors de la chambre, Gwen lui demanda si sa maitresse allait mieux, et qu'il fut forcé de lui dire que non.

Il la regarda monter les escaliers vers la chambre de Morgane, pendant que le jeune sorcier qui avait attendu dehors avec elle s'approchait de son mentor.

"Alors comment elle va ? Pas de changements du tout ? "

Gaius secoua la tête.

"Elle est presque morte, Merlin. "

"Non, vous pouvez la guérir, vous le devez. "

"Ne commence pas. "

Gaius soupira clairement à l'échec.

"J'ai tout essayé. "

Merlin le regarda pensif, hésitant un moment avant de parler.

"Je me demande si… Si je ne pourrais pas…aider ? "

Gaius le regarda, incrédule.

"Si tu suggères d'employer la magie, as-tu oublié ce qui est arrivé au père de Guenièvre ? "

Merlin tressaillit à ces mots, pendant que Gaius continuait.

"Ce n'est pas une maladie d'origine magique et elle doit être guérie par des moyens traditionnels. Nous poursuivrons nos efforts. "

Merlin soupira à regret.

"Il n'y a vraiment rien que je puisse faire pour aider alors ? "

Son mentor soupira.

"Vois si tu ne peux pas me trouver quelques belles branches de romarin et d'achillée. "

Merlin tourna à gauche, s'arrêta dans les appartements de Gaius pour prendre un sac et sortit du château. Il ne prêta pas attention à l'homme attendant caché aux escaliers de la cour, pas plus que l'homme ne prêta attention à lui. Non, la silhouette attendait après une personne en particulier pour faire son apparition.

Arthur entra bientôt dans la cour ainsi, pour des motifs différents, mais contrairement à Merlin, il prêta attention à l'homme qui attendait.

Il fronça les sourcils, s'arrêta pour lui parler.

"Pourquoi attendez-vous ici ? "

Les yeux bleus regardaient son visage cabossé par des brûlures sur tout le côté de son visage, la capuche de sa robe grise mise sur la tête, comme pour éviter que des gens le remarque.

"Mon nom est Edwin Muirden. Et j'ai un remède qui guérit tous les maux. "

Arthur le regarda prudemment.

"Ah oui, vraiment ? Eh bien notre cour a déjà un médecin. "

Il se retourna et partit, sentant comme une envie de dire non en secouant la tête a chaque personnes qui semble aller droit au but pour essayer de soutirer rapidement une pièce d'or, mais s'arrêta quand Edwin l'appela.

"…J'ai appris que Dame Morgane était gravement malade. "

Arthur se retourna, fronçant légèrement les sourcils, d'un ton averti. Est-ce que cet homme tentait d'essayer de l'utiliser ?

"Ce n'est nullement votre affaire. "

"Peut-être pourrais-je l'aider ? "

Arthur continua de froncer les sourcils.

"Notre médecin maîtrise la situation. "

Edwin baissa la tête respectueusement, en acceptant les mots, pour ne parler que lorsque le prince se remit à marcher.

"Je suis descendu à l'auberge, si vous changez d'avis. "

L'homme vêtu s'éloigna après ça, Arthur le regardant avec un sentiment de malaise. L'homme avait agi sincèrement, mais en même temps, quelque chose en lui semblait éteint.

Il secoua la tête et continua son chemin. La seule chose qui était sûre, c'est qu'Edwin était probablement un charlatan, courant après l'argent et rien d'autre. Il en avait déjà vu de pareils assez souvent pour qu'il sache que le mieux était de les ignorer.

~(-)~

Le bruit des bottes sur sol en pierre battait un rythme régulier d'inquiétude, le serviteur qui en était à l'origine parlait pour se rassurer lui-même autant que le prince resté assis près de lui ... Morgane était toujours dans le coma, et le matin suivant cela ferait trois jours.

"Elle va se remettre, c'est sûr, j'en ai la certitude. Elle va être absolument en parfaite…"

"Merlin "

Le serviteur fit une pause, regardant vers l'endroit où Arthur se trouvait, sa tête appuyée sur une main les yeux perdus en direction de la cheminée.

"Quoi ? "

Le prince ne se tourna pas vers lui, Merlin n'avait pas besoin de le voir pour savoir qu'il commençait à être irrité.

"Tu me communiques ta propre angoisse. "

Merlin se pencha un peu pour qu'il puisse voir le côté du visage d'Arthur.

"Mais je ne suis pas angoissé.. "

"Alors cesse de marcher. "

Merlin fronça les sourcils, assis sur une chaise à côté de la table principale quand le prince le regarda fixement, commençant simplement à taper ses doigts sur la table en remplacement de ses pas, aussitôt qu'Arthur détourna les yeux.

Dans le même temps Arthur se leva de sa chaise, marcha à son tour, il ne pourrait pas dormir beaucoup ce soir.

Il se sentit un peu mieux le lendemain matin, présent dans la chambre de Morgane avec son père et Gaius, écoutant le médecin.

"Je ne pourrais pas la maintenir en vie très longtemps. Il lui reste quelques heures, peut-être moins. "

C'était comme un coup de poignard dans le cœur d'Arthur. Morgane peut être irritante au possible, mais elle faisait partie de la famille.

"On ne peut pas la laisser mourir. "

Uther regarda son fils, avant de s'asseoir sur le bord du lit de Morgane.

"Arthur, je t'en prie. "

Il semblait avoir abandonné, mais son fils ne voulait pas. Au lieu de cela, il se rappela l'homme de la veille, vaincu par l'espoir qu'il lui avait communiqué.

"Il y a un homme qui est venu, hier au château et qui affirme pouvoir la guérir. "

Uther regarda son fils, pas convaincu.

"C'est ridicule, il ignore la nature de sa maladie. "

"Il dit qu'il a un remède qui guérit tous les maux. "

Ce fut au tour de Gaius de le regarder, fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

"Impossible "

Le prince devenait frustré.

"Mais dans l'intérêt de Morgane, nous devrions au moins écouter son opinion. Après tout, qu'avons-nous à perdre ? Je vous en prie père. "

Gaius leva un sourcil.

"Sans doute n'importe quel charlatan qui espère une pièce d'argent. "

"Quelle importance ? Si elle est au bord de la mort, quel mal cela peut-il faire, qu'on lui donne de l'argent ? S'il y a une chance sur un million de pouvoir la sauver, pourquoi hésiter ? "

Le silence revint après l'emportement d'Arthur, et après que Gaius ait donné un petit hochement de tête résigné, Uther parla à son fils.

"Va le chercher. "

Il ne fallut pas dire cela deux fois au prince, se dépêchant de sortir de la chambre pour aller chercher l'homme en question. Il revint et lui ordonna d'attendre dans la salle du conseil. Uther était un peu réticent de laisser Morgane pour aller parler à Edwin, mais il le fit. Gwen et Merlin, qui avaient passés une grande partie de la matinée à se tenir prêt à aller chercher des choses pour le médecin, les suivirent tout les deux.

Ulwin s'inclina devant le roi quand il entra, se mit sur un genou et tendit son permis d'exercice.

"Edwin Muirden, Sire. Médecin et votre loyal serviteur. "

"Bienvenu à Camelot. "

Uther pris le certificat, le déroula pour confirmer de sa véracité, et s'assurer qu'il possédait bien les sceaux de ses précédents employeurs. Pendant ce temps Gaius dévisagea ce nouveau venu, dont la capuche était abaissée ne laissant apparaitre qu'une masse de cheveux blond en désordre.

"Nous sommes-nous déjà vu ? "

Edwin se leva, secouant légèrement la tête.

"Je doute qu'on puisse oublier un visage comme le mien, monsieur. "

Derrière lui, Uther avait terminé de vérifier sa licence, le roi parla pour attirer l'attention du médecin en visite.

"Êtes-vous vraiment sûr d'avoir un remède ? "

Edwin se tourna vers lui, son ton fut humble, poli mais aussi confiant.

"Il n'y a guère de maladie que je n'ai pas traité avec succès, Sire. Alors quand j'ai appris que Dame Morgane était souffrante, mon honneur m'a obligé à offrir mes services. "

Gaius s'approcha pour être à côté de lui, à la fois curieux et sceptique.

"Vous dites avoir un remède pour tous, et un antidote à tous les poisons ? "

Il y eu une pose, avant qu'Edwin n'hoche la tête.

"Oui. Encore que ce ne soit pas aussi simple que ça. "

Uther s'assit sur son trône, les regardait tout les deux.

"Gaius est le médecin de la cour. "

La mention du nom semblait lui susciter un intérêt, Edwin sourit légèrement à Gaius et s'inclina avec respect.

"Monsieur, vous êtes une légende vivante. Je suis vraiment ravi de vous rencontrer. "

Il se redressa à nouveau

"Je suis curieux de savoir quel est le mal qui l'a infectée. "

"Une infection du cerveau. "

"Et votre traitement ? "

"De l'achillée et du romarin pour stimuler la circulation cérébrale. "

"Intéressant. "

Arthur fronça les sourcils se tenant prés de son père, se demandant pourquoi Edwin fit une pause avant de dire ça.

"Pourquoi ? Que suggérez-vous ? "

Edwin leva les mains, écartant les arguments possibles.

"Non, non … Non, non, non,… c'est parfait, c'est très bien. S'il s'agit du bon diagnostic. "

Uther se leva de son trône, lui rendant son certificat.

"Et vous, quel diagnostic feriez-vous ? "

Edwin accepta de bonne grâce.

"Hé bien, sans avoir examiné la patiente… "

Quand son père hésita, Arthur parla.

"Laissez-le l'examiner. "

"J'aurais besoin de mon matériel. "

Uther acquiesça, et Arthur indiqua au jeune homme qui se tenait derrière les portes de la salle du conseil.

"Bien entendu, vous aurez l'usage d'une des chambres d'hôtes. "

"Et considérez mon serviteur comme à votre entière disposition. "

Edwin s'inclina.

"Je vais me mettre au travail immédiatement. "

Merlin entra dans la chambre, les bras chargé d'une grande boite et impossible de nier son désir de jeter un œil au reste des appareils dans la pièce par curiosité. Une partie du matériel était le même que Gaius, d'autres semblaient tout à fait étrangères, et par dessus tout ça il y avait quelque chose à propos d'Edwin et il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus.

Edwin nota l'attention de Merlin, sa façon avide, comme si il voulait demander quelque chose, mais hésitant de peur d'être offensant.

"Oui tout cela était conçu à l'origine pour l'alchimie. "

Merlin haussa les sourcils un peu.

"Pour fabriquer de l'or ? "

Le médecin sourit.

"Tu t'intéresses à la science ? "

Merlin finissait de poser les boites, souriant presque ironiquement en retour.

"La science, c'est la connaissance. "

"Elle a réponse à tous les problèmes. "

"Peut-être. Mais elle ne peut pas expliquer l'amour. "

Il jeta un regard amusé et sourit.

"Ainsi tu es amoureux ? "

Merlin secoua la tête.

"Non. Je veux parler des sentiments, des émotions. "

Edwin se tenait droit, le regardait avec intérêt.

"Tu sembles trop intelligent pour n'être qu'un serviteur. "

Merlin haussa les épaules.

"Ne vous laissez pas abuser, je ne suis pas si intelligent. "

Il ramassa une petite boite en bois parmi les autres sur la table, sur le point de regarder de plus prés à ça, Edwin lui enleva des mains fermement.

"Oui nous aurons besoin de ça. " Il le mit au dessus des autres boites qu'il avait préparées. "Maintenant il faut nous hâter d'aller voir Dame Morgane avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. "

Merlin ramassa rapidement les boites empilées et suivit Edwin, le médecin murmurant les directions à prendre pendant qu'ils marchaient. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à comprendre ce qui clochait chez cet homme. Comme un sentiment confus dans ses tripes, étant prudent par moment et bien à d'autres. Peut-être que c'était juste parce Edwin était un étranger, et pourrait éventuellement être un escroc à la recherche d'un peu d'argent rapide. Mais en dehors de cette possibilité, il semblait être un bon gars.

Ces pensées restées dans le fond de son esprit remises à peu plus tard, alors qu'il attendait à l'extérieur des chambres de Morgane avec le roi Arthur, et Gaius. Edwin avait demandé une intimité totale, et bien qu'il y ait eu une certaine réticence de Gaius, le roi l'avait permis.

À leur insu, Gwen avait été dans l'antichambre des appartements de Morgane, son entrée de la chambre arrêta promptement Edwin dans tout ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire et l'envoya chercher de l'eau. Il fronça les sourcils un peu une fois qu'elle fut partie, mit sur le lit de la boîte que Merlin avait ramassé plus tôt. Il se pencha près de Morgane, murmurant des mots qui l'aurait condamné à mort si quelqu'un les avaient entendus.

"_Bebiede thay arisan ablinnen "_

Il se sourit à lui-même quand il se redressa un instant plus tard, un scarabée sous l'emprise de la pince à épiler qu'il tenait, celui-là même qui rampa de l'oreille de Dame Morgane.

Il ouvrit la boîte, mit la créature maintenant en sommeil aux côtés des nombreux autres insectes identiques qu'il détenait, en regardant le vase de lys blancs sur la table près du lit. Il les avait envoyés, l'insecte caché parmi les fleurs, et il avait fait son travail.

Il a commença à déballer les quelques remèdes simples de sa boîte, mettant de côté le morceau de tissu avec lequel il avait effacé la trace du sang de l'oreille de Morgane. Gwen était revenue à ce moment-là, lui remis de l'eau, avec regarda avec prudence avant de repartir. Ce fut un moment plus tard que Morgane s'agita, troublé par sa présence quand elle a accepté une potion pour le mal de tête, dont elle souffrirait inévitablement.

Il était temps maintenant d'aller porter la bonne nouvelle au roi…

~(-)~

À suivre


	32. Un remède pour tous les maux- Partie 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.**

**"Whom History Won't Remember" Episode: N/A**

**Traduction : Sabricotte**

**Bonne lecture**

**Abeille**

**Chapitre 32 : Un remède pour tout les maux Partie 2**

" Bonne nouvelle, votre majesté. Vous serez heureux de l'apprendre. Ce n'est pas une inflammation du cerveau. "

" Alors qu'est-ce que c'est ? "

" C'est une hémorragie cérébrale…J'ai trouvé une trace de sang dans son oreille. Je vous en prie, remerciez juste le destin de vous avoir empêché de lui avoir donné plus de romarin pour stimuler la circulation. Vous imaginez ce que cela aurait pu provoquer ? "

" Gaius ? "

" Ça aurait pu augmenter le saignement. "

Cette conversation se retournait contre l'avis de Gaius, même si il ressentait un véritable soulagement de voir Morgane réveillée et Uther joyeux d'apprendre une telle nouvelle. Mais quelque chose n'allait pas, il savait qu'il n'y avait pas de sang dans l'oreille de Morgane. Quelque chose se passait, Edwin n'était pas ce qu'il semblait, et il était sur de cela aussi.

Edwin quitta la chambre de Morgane, pour que le roi et Arthur aient un peu d'intimité avec elle, Et Gaius daigna le suivre après que le prince ait ordonné à Merlin de rapporter de la nourriture pour elle. Il n'aimait pas cela. C'était trop facile.

" Edwin. "

L'autre médecin s'arrêta dans le couloir, Gaius s'approchant de lui en feignant l'amabilité.

" Je voulais vous présenter mes félicitations. "

Edwin baissa la tête en remerciement.

" Merci. "

" Elle était presque morte et vous l'avez ramenée à la vie. Comment avez-vous fait exactement ? "

L'autre médecin écarta les mains avant de les resserrer à nouveau, quelque chose qu'il semblait faire souvent. Un geste apparemment habituel de servitude. De nombreux serviteurs l'utilisaient, car il faisait paraitre humble, même si cela arrivait qu'ils aient de l'aversion pour ceux qu'ils servaient. C'était un geste que de nombreux roturiers utilisaient quand ils traitaient avec les nobles, incluant les roturiers qui avaient quelque chose à cacher. Ceux pour qui le geste était vraiment une habitude, ils ne l'utilisaient pas aussi souvent.

" J'ai inventé un élixir pour le traitement de ce type précis de maladie. "

Gaius garda son sourire.

" J'aimerais en connaître les ingrédients. "

" Il n'est pas totalement au point. J'ai besoin d'un peu plus de temps avant de le rendre public. Vous savez à quel point la compétition est rude dans notre profession pour ce genre de chose. Cela ne me ferait pas de bien de révéler mon traitement alors qu'il est imparfait, pendant que ça reste possible pour les autres d'essayer et de le discréditer. Une telle chose pourrait priver de ce traitement ceux qui en ont besoin. "

Gaius acquiesça à cela, il ne le savait que trop. Il y avait eu une forte compétition pour la position de médecin de la cour avant qu'il ne soit choisi il y a longtemps. De même que cela n'était pas connu qu'il n'avait pas été choisi que pour ses talents purs de médecin.

Edwin se détourna, mais Gaius l'interpella de nouveau.

" Et votre cicatrice sur le visage ? Comment est-ce arrivé ?"

Edwin se tourna, une lueur de tristesse et de colère profonde dans ses yeux…Il semblait y avoir quelque chose d'important qui ce soit passé bien que par ses paroles il disait le contraire.

" Une brûlure quand j'étais très jeune. "

Gaius le regarda avec sympathie.

" Peut-être est-ce moi qui vous ai soigné pour cela. "

" Je vous l'ai dit tout à l'heure, on ne s'est jamais vu. "

" Oui bien sûr. "

Gaius hocha la tête, renvoyant un demi arc de respect comme ceux que Edwin avait utilisé avant de se détourner et de s'en aller.

" Eh bien, je vais vous laisser à votre travail. "

Oui, il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas chez cet homme….Quelque chose qu'il avait l'intention de découvrir.

Il retourna à sa chambre pour un moment, pensif, essayant de se souvenir pourquoi il sentait qu'il connaissait Edwin de quelque part. Peut-être quand il était enfant, au moment où cette brûlure était apparue, mais en le regardant et en devinant l'âge qu'il avait, il n'aurait pu l'avoir qu'au moment de la grande purge…

Gaius se raidit à cette pensée, et aux conséquences de celle-ci. Si Edwin était liée à une des personnes exécutée pendant la grande purge, alors il pourrait bien être ici pour se venger. Mais sans preuves il ne pouvait pas en parler à Uther, ce qui voulait dire une chose.

Il quitta ses appartements, se dirigea vers la salle des archives, incapable de s'empêcher de sourire quand Geoffrey l'accueillit chaleureusement. Cela faisait un certain temps qu'il n'était pas descendu ici personnellement.

" Gaius ! "

Gaius secoua la main qui lui était offerte en guise de salutation, son sourire s'estompa un peu en parlant.

" Geoffrey, je viens vous demander un petit service. "

" Tout ce que mon vieil ami voudra. "

Il hésita à cela, espérant que ce soit vrai.

" J'aimerais voir les archives royales datant de la Grande Purge."

Le sourire de Geoffrey s'estompa, devenant préoccupant.

" Mais pour quelle raison pouvez-vous en avoir besoin ? "

Le ton de Gaius devint grave.

" Je crains que le passé ne soit revenu nous hanter. "

" Raison de plus pour garder cachées ces archives. "

" Je sais qu'aucun de nous deux ne veut se souvenir de ce temps-là, mais c'est une affaire extrêmement pressante. "

Geoffrey grimaça en secouant la tête.

" Les archives sont scellées. Elles ne peuvent pas être ouvertes. Uther l'a strictement interdit. "

" Geoffrey je vous en prie. "

" Je suis navré Gaius, car cette fois, vous en demandez trop. Même pour moi. "

Il se retourna et reprit son travail, pendant que Gaius quittait les archives et retourna à sa chambre.

~(-)~

Un léger coup sur la porte n'obtenant pas de réponse, Merlin frappa à nouveau avant de se rendre compte qu'Edwin n'était pas dans sa chambre. Il était venu pour lui demander s'il avait besoin de quelque chose, Arthur ayant insisté pour rajouter cela à ses corvées habituelles, comme si il n'en avait pas déjà assez fait en aidant Gaius, sans penser aux deux médecins. Il courait partout et faisait le boulot de trois serviteurs. Est-ce qu'on le remerciait pour cela ? Non…

Il ouvrit la porte, décidant qu'il pourrait tout aussi bien déposer la clé pour qu'Edwin puisse la fermer pendant qu'il était parti comme maintenant. Il avait laissé une note sur la table, reprenant le travail à faire.

Une fois dans sa chambre, la curiosité de tout à l'heure lui revint. Il ne pouvait pas taire, il ne pouvait pas taire l'insatiable soif d'apprendre tout ce qui pourrait être considéré comme " étrange ". La collection de matériel d'alchimie de Edwin lui fit pratiquement signe de s'approcher et de regarder de plus prés, chose qu'il fit pendant quelques minutes. Avant de finalement porter son attention sur la boite qu'Edwin avait pris plus tôt, celle là même qui avait été soi-disant nécessaire pour guérir Morgane.

Merlin la ramassa, l'ouvrit et fronça les sourcils de dégout quand il vit qu'elle était pleine de coléoptères morts, avant de la refermer, et de prendre note des runes inscrites sur le dessus de la boite. Il aurait dû avoir du mal à les lire, si ce n'était que le fait que son esprit semblait juste les traduire lui.

Il sentit le flot de magie, devenant nerveux quand il se rendit compte qu'il venait de lancer un sort, avant de froncer les sourcils quand il découvrit qu'il pouvait maintenant entendre le mouvement à l'intérieur de la boite. Il l'ouvrit, choqué de découvrir qu'un bon nombre de coléoptères " morts " pouvaient bouger maintenant, avant de refermer hâtivement la boite.

C'est alors qu'il entendit une voix derrière lui.

" Très bien. "

Merlin se retourna pour voir Edwin debout, renversant un pot de poudre bleue au passage. Son cœur battait dans sa gorge lorsque le médecin s'approcha et lui prit la boite des mains pour l'ouvrir. Merlin déglutit légèrement lorsque les insectes se déplaçant ont été révélés, seulement pour Edwin de lui jeter un regard et de faire un geste sur la boite.

" Swefn. "

Les coléoptères s'arrêtèrent de nouveau, Edwin lui fit face.

"Tu es magicien ? "

Merlin déglutit à nouveau.

" Ce n'est pas moi. Je n'ai rien fait. "

" Alors comment les as-tu ramené à la vie ? Seule la magie peut y parvenir. "

Edwin le regarda pensivement, avant de tendre la boite vers lui comme pour lui montrer ce qui était à l'intérieur.

" C'est grâce à ces anges que j'ai pu guérir Dame Morgane. Ils ont réparé son cerveau endommagé. Ils lui ont sauvé la vie. "

Il referma la boite et la posa.

" La magie peut être une force bénéfique. "

Entendre ces mots fut un grand soulagement pour Merlin. Donc Edwin était un sorcier ? Cela signifiait qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance pour ne pas révéler son secret aux autres.

" Je sais. "

Edwin marchait autour de la table, le regardant toujours.

" Pourquoi la crains-tu ? "

Merlin haussa un peu les épaules, nerveux.

" Uther l'a proscrite, elle n'est pas autorisée. "

" Aurais-je dû laisser mourir Morgane ? "

Merlin secoua la tête. Après tout, il avait offert à Gaius la possibilité de se servir de la magie pour l'aider.

" Non. "

Edwin sourit légèrement.

" Les gens comme nous sont les détenteurs d'un don. Ne devons-nous pas l'utiliser pour rendre ce monde meilleur? "

Merlin hésita.

" Peut-être. "

Il repéra le tas de poudre renversé, se déplaçait pour le ramasser et le remettre dans le pot jusqu'à ce qu'Edwin l'interrompe.

" Ne perds pas ton temps à ramasser ça. "

Il attendit que Merlin s'écarte de la table avant de se pencher sur le tas.

"Aferormian daerst Remian. "

Il sourit pendant que la poudre se soulevait de la table tel un flot et coulait dans le pot, Merlin sourit à la vue de cette scène.

" Pourquoi se priver d'un tel talent? Je peux t'apprendre. "

Merlin le regarda un instant, ces mot s'enfonçaient dans son esprit. Edwin voulait lui apprendre ? Quand il avait décliné l'offre de Nellan, Il pensait qu'il arriverait à tout apprendre par lui-même, mais peut-être que c'était une chance de se former correctement. Quand l'expression d'Edwin et une inclinaison de son menton indiqua qu'il aimerait bien le voir faire quelque chose, Merlin regarda la coupe que l'homme venait de remplir.

" raeden asce geatan. "

Il commença à sourire pendant que le pot se redressa de lui-même et déversa son contenu dans un bol vide prés de lui, Edwin regardait pensivement.

" Tu l'utilises dans quel but ? "

Le sourire disparu du visage de Merlin.

" Gaius refuse que je m'en serve. "

" Un talent comme le tien ? Il faut l'entretenir, et puis l'exercer et en tirer profit. Tu as besoin de quelqu'un pour t'aider, pour t'encourager. "

Merlin sourit en retour, le malaise précédent balayé par l'espoir. Par la tentation de la chance qu'il puisse être instruit par un autre sorcier.

" Peut-être bien "

Edwin pencha la tête.

" Imagine ce à quoi nous pourrions parvenir si nous partagions notre savoir. "

Le silence s'installa entre eux, Merlin se secouant à ses pensées.

" Il est temps que je parte. "

" Bien sûr, mais tu dois me promettre de ne pas ébruiter notre secret. "

Merlin sourit en retour.

" Bien entendu. "

" Les gens comme toi et moi, nous devons veiller les uns sur les autres. "

Merlin quitta la salle, exultant à l'intérieur. Et ignorant le sourire qu'Edwin fit dés qu'il eut le dos tourné. Gaius savait pour Merlin, Le garçon en savait autant sur lui-même, alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi Gaius se permettait de sauver un sorcier maintenant, quand il en avait laissé mourir un grand nombre à l'époque ? Pourquoi ?

Il ne pouvait pas répondre à cette question, et au lieu de ça il recommença à se préparer lui-même.

Il avait été invité à dîner avec le roi, c'était sûrement un honneur qu'il ne pouvait refuser.

~(-)~

La nuit était avancée, Gaius rédigeait le travail de sa journée dans le présent tome, où il remplissait les dossiers de la cour. C'était une corvée nécessaire, cela permettrait lors de l'inventaire de suivre comment les herbes réquisitionnées chez l'apothicaire de la ville avaient été utilisées.

Pas vraiment étonnant, Lord Jarden était un homme pingre. Il aimait suivre autant de pièce dépensée qu'il pouvait, et malheureusement pour lui, le fait que la couronne utilisait une partie de l'impôt pour payer les traitements les plus couteux pour tous les habitants de Camelot, signifiait que Jadren avait l'excuse de le faire dans ce cas.

Sinon pourquoi aurait-il envoyé Merlin recueillir des herbes si souvent ? Cela signifiait moins de confrontation avec un trésorier grognon.

Gaius achevait son rapport du jour quand la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit, nul autre que Geoffrey de Monmouth entrait avec un paquet enveloppé de tissu sous le bras. L'homme s'avança vers la table, marchant sur le côté pour qu'il puisse voir clairement le visage de son ami de longue date.

" Gaius, vous avez été un bon ami pour moi toutes ces années. Et vous m'avez rendu de nombreux services. Je ne peux pas m'opposer à votre requête. "

Gaius regarda le paquet avant de le dévisager.

" Les archives ? "

Geoffrey hocha la tête.

" Si vous m'avez demandé de l'aide, c'est que cela doit être important. Si Uther venait à découvrir la chose, il nous tuerait tous les deux. "

" Vous devez me croire, l'enjeu est vraiment capital. C'est dans l'intérêt d'Uther que je fais cette requête. Faites-moi confiance. "

Geoffrey fit une pause avant de déballer le livre caché parmi le tissu, le poser sur la table en face de Gaius qui hocha la tête en guise de gratitude.

" Merci mon bon ami. "

Geoffrey ne dit rien, et lui toucha l'épaule de la main avant de passer la porte. Une fois disparu, le médecin prit un couteau et coupa le ruban de cire scellé qui enveloppait le livre, l'ouvrit à la première page et commença à lire.

Au matin, ayant sa réponse, assis dans un silence pensif et préoccupé par le livre encore ouvert devant lui. Ouvert à une page où les noms de quelques uns de ceux qui étaient morts lors de la grande purge avaient été inscrits à côté du crimes pour lesquels ils avaient été accusés ainsi que la méthode de leur exécution. Feu….

Le bruit de l'ouverture de la porte par Merlin le sortit de ses pensées, le jeune sorcier descendait les marches avec un sac en bandoulière sur sa poitrine. Il fronça les sourcils quand il vit son mentor assis là.

" Vous êtes resté réveillé toute la nuit ? "

Gaius hocha la tête.

" Oui, mais cela valait la peine. Et où vas-tu ? "

Merlin haussa les épaules.

" J'ai dit à Edwyn que je me lèverai tôt pour aller acheter des provisions. "

Gaius hocha la tête vers la porte après un moment d'hésitation.

" Alors file en vitesse. "

Il le regarda s'en aller en fermant le livre et en se levant. Il devait retourner à la salle des archives, de sorte que Geoffrey puisse a nouveau le cacher. Il ne serait pas ressorti de sitôt à moins qu'Uther ne le demande comme preuve.

Geoffrey attendait déjà quand il arriva, se hâtant de reprendre le livre et de le remettre sur l'étagère. Gaius ne lui reprocha pas d'être nerveux, les deux prenaient un énorme risque avec ça, mais au moins maintenant ils savaient que le risque était nécessaire. N'étant plus accablé par le livre, il quitta la salle et se dirigea directement vers la chambre d'Edwin. Il était temps que lui et le médecin parle.

L'homme balafré le regarda avec surprise quand Gaius entra en posant la boite qu'il tenait.

" Puis-je vous aider ? "

Gaius agit presque gai, agréable.

" Edwin, votre brûlure s'est bien cicatrisée. Je me suis souvent demandé ce qu'il était advenu de ce pauvre jeune garçon. "

Edwin fronça un peu les sourcils, avant de sourire amicalement.

" Je vous ai dit qu'on ne s'était jamais vu. "

Gaius n'était pas dupe.

" Je n'ai compris qui vous étiez qu'en vérifiant dans les archives. Vous avez pris le nom de jeune fille de votre mère. Vous êtes le fils de Gregor et de Jaden. "

Le sourire d'Edwin disparu.

" C'était vos amis. "

" C'était des sorciers. "

" Ils pratiquaient la magie, comme bien d'autres personnes à cette époque-là, Gaius. "

L'expression de Gaius devenait sérieuse, il n'était plus nécessaire de feindre la convivialité.

" Uther sera furieux quand il découvrira qui vous êtes. "

Il y eut un moment de silence, Edwin regardait pensivement, avant de bouger et de se diriger vers la porte.

" Parfait, allons-le lui dire. Allons-y de ce pas. Allons-y, allons tout lui avouer " Il s'arrêta quand il atteignit la porte, comme si il se souvenait de quelque chose. " Oh Je sais, nous pourrions aussi lui parler de Merlin. "

Gaius l'avait suivi jusque la porte, mais hésita maintenant dans un sentiment d'effroi.

" Merlin ? "

Edwin avait un léger sourire sur son visage, teinté d'humeur malicieuse.

" Vous ignoriez qu'il était un sorcier ? "

Il se détourna de la porte et commença à marcher.

" Ooooh. Je me demande ce que fera Uther. Il l'enverra sans doute au bûcher. "

Gaius lui fronça les sourcils, fronçant les sourcils à la menace envers son pupille.

" Vous trahiriez un autre sorcier ? "

L'expression de Edwin devint renfrognée, sa voix s'éleva progressivement en cri de colère.

" Vous l'avez fait. Oui, vous l'avez fait lorsque vous avez fermé les yeux et laissez mes parents mourir sur l'ordre d'Uther. Au moins ce Merlin n'a pas de fils qui tentera de le sauver des flammes. "

" Vous êtes là pour vous venger. "

La voix d'Edwin tomba dans un chuchotement de mort.

" J'ai attendu très longtemps. "

Gaius continua à froncer les sourcils.

" Vous croyez que je vais sacrifier le roi pour sauver Merlin ? "

" Réfléchissez à la question, Gaius. Mais si je découvre que vous l'avez dit à une seule personne ou même à Merlin, j'irai aussitôt voir Uther. "

Il n'y avait rien de plus à dire, si ce n'est pour voir l'ouverture de la porte et le jeune homme précité qui entra. Il posa le sac promis de fournitures à Edwin, qui prétendit que Gaius était là pour une visite de courtoisie, Gaius se contraignant à jouer le jeu en même temps.

Il quitta le cabinet de Edwin, se sentant piégé comme dans un cauchemar, déchiré entre la protection du roi et la protection de son pupille. Un pupille qu'il savait maintenant ce qu'il ressentait pour lui.

Gaius prit sa tête entre ses mains pendant un moment, perdu quant à ce qu'il devait faire. Uther ou Merlin, le roi ou son pupille. Qui devait-il choisir ? Qui comptait le plus ? Il se souciait profondément des deux, chacun à leur manière, mais qui était le plus important pour le futur de Camelot ?

C'est à ce moment qu'il se senti obligé, contraint d'aller chercher la réponse à sa question et sachant qu'il serait le seul à pouvoir y répondre. Mais ce ne fut que tard dans la nuit, quand il regarda Merlin dans son sommeil, qu'il prit sa décision. Il se dirigea vers le niveau intérieur du château, le fait que Gaius soit le médecin de la cour signifiait que peu de gardes lui prêtaient attention. Il ne lui fallut que peu de temps pour atteindre l'endroit qu'il cherchait, où il n'était plus venu depuis un terrible jour vingt ans plus tôt, le jour où le prisonnier à qui il allait parler maintenant avait été enchainé sous le château.

A la lueur de sa torche, il arriva à la caverne, debout sur le rebord où il savait que son pupille était passé au moins deux fois au cours de ces derniers mois, voire plus. Il ne savait pas combien de fois Merlin était venu ici. Mais ce n'était pas la question qu'il était venu poser et pour laquelle il attendait des réponses.

" Bonjour, c'est moi Gaius. "

Sa voix âgée faisait écho dans la caverne, rien ne se passa au début jusqu'à ce qu'une grande vague d'aile du dragon s'envola ci-dessous se percher sur le rocher prés de la corniche. Une fois fait, il se rapprocha pour considérer l'homme qui était venu le voir.

" C'est étrange qu'un homme puisse devenir aussi vieux en n'ayant changé aussi peu. "

Gaius fronça les sourcils, son ton se fit familier quand il parla à son tour.

" Vous n'avez pas changé non plus. "

Le dragon semblait sourire avec ironie.

" Il vous a fallu vingt ans, presque la durée d'une vie pour faire le court voyage jusqu'au lieu d'où vous venez. "

" Je ne suis pas là pour moi-même. "

Le dragon pencha la tête.

" Le garçon ? "

" Vous êtes au courant pour Merlin ? "

Le dragon s'installa en hochant la tête.

" Vous avez lutté contre son destin, mais vous ne pouvez rien y faire, pas plus que lui. "

Et il y avait la réponse. Tant espérée et redoutée.

" Alors, c'est la vérité. "

Le dragon sourit.

" Oh oui. Avec le jeune Arthur Pendragon, un jour il va unifier la terre d'Albion. "

" Mais il court un grand danger. "

Le dragon secoua la tête.

" Non, c'est plutôt mon geôlier qui court un grand danger. "

Gaius hésita, puis finit par parler.

" Faut-il qu'Uther soit sacrifié pour sauver Merlin ? "

" Leur heure ne pourra advenir que lorsque la sienne sera passée. "

" Mais son heure est-elle venue maintenant? "

Le dragon le regarda en inclinant la tête et éclata de rire.

" Cela, c'est à vous d'en décider. "

" Je refuse de choisir entre les deux. "

Le dragon commença à déployer ses ailes, un soupçon de mépris dans la voix.

" Alors fermez les yeux, tel est votre talent, après tout. "

Il s'envola, Gaius partit sans réponse, mais revint dans sa chambre et eut un sommeil agité. Il fut réveillé bien avant l'aube, réfléchissant à Merlin qui se levait et se mettait au travail, en restant assis sur une chaise enfermé dans un dilemme que la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit sur un Arthur debout.

" Gaius, mon père souhaite vous parler. "

Le médecin se leva et fronça les sourcils.

" Quand ? "

" Immédiatement. "

~(-)~

Ce fut presque la plus douce des victoires, d'écouter le roi s'adressant à Gaius ici dans la salle du conseil. Une douce récompense pour un plan bien joué, un tissu de mensonge destiné à discréditer et saper progressivement la réputation du médecin. Gaius avait été un imbécile, trop occupé à roder dans l'ombre pour remarquer ce qu'il se passait. Trop aveugle et trop tard pour faire quelque chose et changer cela.

" Vous me mettez à la retraite? "

" N'aillez aucune inquiétude, je vous autoriserai à continuer à vivre dans vos appartements jusqu'à ce qu'on vous ait trouvé un logement plus adéquat. "

" Parce que j'ai commis une seule erreur ? Mais en réalité, Sire, ce n'était nullement une erreur. "

Il sortit de sa cachette derrière un pilier de la salle du conseil, regardant aimablement le médecin.

" Oui, Gaius ? "

Alors que Gaius resta silencieux, Uther parla pour lui.

" C'était un hasard malheureux, j'accepte cette idée. "

Gaius continua de regarder Edwin.

" Puis-je demander qui sera la prochain médecin de la cour ? "

Uther nota cela, en restant diplomate.

" Rien de tout ceci n'a été conçu par Edwyn. Sachez qu'à l'origine, il a refusé mon offre. "

" Moui, bien entendu. "

Uther s'assit, solennel.

" Cela n'a pas été une décision facile, mais … un homme plus jeune, des idées nouvelles. "

" Oui… "

Uther fronça les sourcils, remarquant le silence inhabituel de Gaius.

" Vous êtes hésitant. Avez-vous une raison de vous opposer à sa nomination ? "

Pendant un long moment après avoir dévisager Uther, Gaius regarda Edwin qui regardait droit devant lui, avant de regarder à nouveau vers le roi. Il avait pris sa décision, il savait ce qui importait le plus pour lui, et ce n'était pas ce qui était le mieux pour Camelot.

" Sire…. "

Il hésita, Edwin inclina la tête.

" Si vous avez quoi que ce soit à dire, dites-le maintenant, Gaius. "

Uther soupira en disant cela, sympathique.

" C'est difficile pour moi, comme pour vous. "

Gaius baissa la tête, se sentant comme un sauveur et un traître à la fois…détourner le regard face à une menace pour en empêcher une autre.

" Je vous remercie de m'avoir jadis engagé. Ce fut un honneur et un plaisir que de servir votre famille pendant toutes ses années. "

Il se retourna et sortit de la salle, le cœur lourd et accablé, un fardeau qui semblait d'autant plus lourd lorsque les portes furent fermées, avec un sentiment de finalité derrière lui.


	33. Un remède pour tous les maux- Partie 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.**

**"Whom History Won't Remember" Episode: N/A**

**Traduction : Sabricotte**

**Bonne lecture**

**Abeille**

**Chapitre 32 : Un remède pour tout les maux Partie 2**

C'était un vieil homme défait et solennel qui errait de nouveau dans ses appartements, regardant aux alentour ce qui avait été sa vie pendant les vingt cinq dernières années. Il avait servi quand la magie était à son apogée, sous les regards de ces pièces et même lorsque cette même magie avait été démolie et forcée de retourner dans l'ombre. Il avait géré les malades et les blessés de Camelot malgré tout cela, et les années qui avaient suivies, et maintenant il était sur le point de partir.

Gaius soupira et commença à emballer ses affaires. Il ne voulait pas être là lorsque le résultat des manipulations d'Edwin viendrait à leur conclusion, ne pas penser au fait qu'il méritait d'être ici pour s'assurer qu'Arthur prenne le pouvoir avec Merlin à ses côtés pour le protéger. Il espérait seulement qu'Edwin serait arrêté avant, sa méchanceté découverte, de sorte que seul un homme digne de confiance pourrait prendre sa place en tant que médecin de la cour.

Mais cet homme ne serait pas lui. Il n'avait pas le droit de l'envisager, pas maintenant qu'il s'enfuyait effectivement.

Gaius soupira encore, hésitant avant de secouer la tête. Son choix était fait, et quand il avait du faire un choix entre Uther et Merlin, c'était Merlin qui l'avait emporté. Le garçon était un bel espoir pour l'avenir, alors qu'Uther était un homme marqué par la haine passée et les préjudices d'aujourd'hui. Merlin était jeune, débutant dans sa vie, tandis qu'Uther était un roi vieillissant qui avait un fils prometteur pour prendre sa place. Merlin était Emrys, chose qui lui était maintenant irréfutablement confirmée, et Uther était celui qui devait partir le premier pour que sa destinée puisse être accomplie. Et enfin, la raison la plus importante, la seule chose qui lui avait fait choisir le sorcier…

…Merlin était comme le fils qu'il n'avait jamais eu la chance d'avoir.

Presque comme si ses pensées étaient un signal, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit et Merlin fit irruption. Son expression était celle de quelqu'un de choqué et dans le déni. Il ne voulait pas le croire.

" Gaius! Uther n'a pas le droit de vous faire ça. Vous avez tenté de sauver Morgane. "

Gaius le regarda solennellement, secouant la tête pendant qu'il plaçait une autre chose dans sa valise.

" Uther n'est pas le responsable. "

" Je vais parler à Edwyn, vous pouvez travailler à deux. "

Gaius soupira. Pourquoi Merlin devait-il rendre les choses plus difficiles qu'elles ne l'étaient déjà, avec sa naïveté et son optimisme ?

" Non, il ne faut rien faire. "

" Je ne peux pas rester sans réagir. "

Le médecin fit une pause dans ses emballages, jamais de la vie il n'avait fait une chose aussi difficile.

" Uther a raison, il est temps que je cède la place. "

Il reprit son emballage, Merlin se rendit compte de ce qu'il était en train de faire.

" Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? "

" Je ne peux pas rester là où je ne sers plus à rien. "

Merlin fronça les sourcils, incrédule.

" Ne partez pas. "

Gaius baissa la tête, résigné.

" Je pense que c'est la meilleure solution. "

Merlin le regarda fixement, l'air perdu avant de secouer la tête.

" Alors je vais partir avec vous. "

Gaius fit une pause dans son emballage encore une fois, regardant son pupille avec le cœur déchiré, touché qu'il veuille suivre un vieil homme comme lui.

" Merlin tu es comme un fils pour moi. Je ne m'attendais pas à une telle bénédiction à l'âge que j'ai. "

Le sorcier était encore dans le déni, toujours désireux de refuser ce qu'il se passait.

" Et vous êtes plus qu'un père pour moi. "

Gaius se dirigea vers lui, plaçant ses mains sur ses épaules.

" Alors en tant que père, je dois te dire qu'il faut que tu restes ici. Ta place est ici à Camelot. "

Il y avait des larmes dans les yeux de Merlin maintenant.

" Mais la vôtre aussi. "

" Plus maintenant. " Il soupira. " Merlin Il faut que tu me promettes que tu ne vas pas gaspiller tes dons. "

Merlin secoua la tête.

" Mes dons ne valent rien si vous n'êtes pas là pour me guider. "

Gaius sourit tristement, il ressentait beaucoup de fierté dans son cœur en prononçant ces mots. Oui, il craignait pour Merlin et les épreuves qu'il devrait surmonter, et en même temps il était sur qu'il allait y arriver.

" Tu as un grand destin. Si j'ai pu un jouer un tout petit rôle, j'en suis vraiment heureux. "

Il enleva les mains des épaules de Merlin, le jeune homme restant là incapable de bouger. Il avait été heureux à la pensée qu'Edwin voulait l'enseigner, mais maintenant il réalisa qu'il y avait quelqu'un de plus proche qu'il voulait et dont il avait besoin pour remplir ce rôle.

" Il me reste tant à apprendre. J'ai besoin de votre enseignement. "

Gaius baissa la tête pleine de regrets, mais résolu dans sa décision.

" Je crois que je vais m'en aller ce soir, Merlin. Il n'y a rien que tu puisses faire, ni dire pour me persuader du contraire. "

Merlin secoua la tête.

" Je ne le permettrai pas. "

Il se retourna et partit, un froncement de sourcil déterminé sur son visage, tandis que derrière lui Gaius retenait les larmes qu'il voulait verser. Ce serait plus facile pour eux s'il partait avant que le sorcier ne revienne.

" Adieu, Merlin. "

Il rassembla rapidement le reste de ses sacs, ne prenant que le nécessaire et ses quelques livres les plus précieux. Un appel à un serviteur passant prés des chambres lui porta une assistance pour lui porter les sacs jusqu'à l'écurie, après quoi ils furent chargés sur la mule blanche qui lui avait été donnée il y a longtemps pour les occasions qu'il a eu de visiter certains des villages les plus éloignés.

Il passa les grandes portes du château, à l'endroit où les vendeurs les plus prestigieux fixaient leur étal à proximité du château et de la ville haute, quand une voix perplexe l'appela et le fit s'arrêter, Gwen se dépêchant avec un froncement de sourcils sur son visage.

" Gaius, Vous partez ? "

Il hocha la tête.

" Oui, désolé de ne pas être venu te dire au revoir. "

Elle commença à secouer la tête.

" Je ne veux pas que vous partiez. Je n'ai pas confiance en Edwyn. "

Elle regarda furtivement autour d'elle pour s'assurer que personne n'écoutait, et prit un ton prudent.

" Il n'y avait pas de sang dans l'oreille de Morgane. C'est lui qui l'a mis. Il lui a fait quelque chose, j'en suis certaine. "

Gaius fut un peu surpris, mais resta solennel.

" Fais bien attention de ne pas dire ça à n'importe qui. "

" Je vous le dis à vous, parce que vous avez une possibilité d'agir. "

Gaius soupira.

" Je ne peux rien faire. Ca n'est plus de mon ressort."

Gwen le regarda pensivement.

" Mais vous pensez comme moi, n'est-ce pas ? Il est malveillant. "

Gaius secoua la tête.

" Ce n'est pas aussi simple. "

" Alors vous nous abandonnez ? "

Sa déception était claire, et voyant cela Gaius sentit son fardeau de regrets s'alourdir.

" Je n'ai pas le choix, je regrette Guenièvre. "

" Dans la vie, on a toujours le choix. Parfois, il est plus facile de croire qu'on ne l'a pas. "

Il baissa la tête.

" Dans ce cas, mon choix est de quitter ce lieu. "

Gwen le regarda tristement.

" Vous allez me manquer. "

Elle se pencha en avant, déposant un baiser sur sa joue en signe d'adieu.

" Au revoir Gaius. "

Elle s'éloigna de lui, solennelle, alors qu'il partait dans la direction opposée et descendait la route vers les portes de la ville. Il était temps de laisser Camelot derrière lui et il sentit les paroles de Gwen le hanter… " Dans la vie, on a toujours le choix. "

~(-)~

" Je ne comprends pas pourquoi Uther le renvoie à cause d'une seule erreur. "

Merlin restait là au camp d'entrainement, Arthur s'entrainait à frapper avec son épée sur le mannequin d'entrainement devant lui. Il était venu directement ici, prés de la seule personne qu'il pensait être capable d'aider à changer cela. Le seul homme qu'il sentait qu'il pouvait le convaincre. Sauf qu'Arthur ne semblait pas être d'humeur à être convaincu.

Le prince abaissa son épée, se tournant vers son serviteur.

" Une erreur qui a failli tuer Morgane. En plus ce n'était pas la seule. "

Merlin fronça les sourcils. Pas la seule ?

" Que voulez-vous dire? "

Encore une fois, Arthur lui fit face, mais cette fois il y avait un soupçon de sympathie dans sa voix. Il savait combien Gaius comptait pour Merlin.

" Edwyn a dit que son travail était bourré d'erreurs. "

" C'est absurde. "

Arthur soupira.

" Personne ne veut le départ de Gaius, Morgane a pratiquement supplié mon père de revenir sur sa décision, mais le roi a pris sa décision. Et personne n'y peut rien. "

Arthur enfonça son épée dans le sol et s'éloigna, Merlin se mordant les lèvres pour réprimer l'envie de hurler de frustration. Ce n'était pas _juste_ ! Ce n'était tout simplement pas juste.

Il se précipita vers les appartements de Gaius, déterminé à lui parler à nouveau, pour l'inciter à rester au moins le temps pour lui d'essayer de régler cette question. Mais quand il arriva, il trouva une chambre vide, le médecin était déjà parti… Il l'avait quitté sans dire au revoir. Partant tôt au lieu de l'attendre, comme il l'avait dit.

Merlin se laissa tomber dans un des fauteuils et pris sa tête entre ses mains. Camelot ne sera plus jamais le même sans Gaius… Sans Gaius, il était complètement perdu.

~(-)~

" Je crois que vous serez très heureux ici. "

" Je n'en doute pas. "

Le roi marchait dans le couloir, son nouveau médecin à ses côtés. Il n'avait pas perdu de temps pour commencer à traiter avec l'homme. Une organisation rapide serait nécessaire pour aider Edwin à s'installer dans ses nouvelles fonctions.

" Je vais demander au valet de mon fils de vous montrer les alentours. Il est familier avec les tournées de Gaius et les fournitures collectées pour lui. Je suis sûr que ça ne dérangerait pas mon fils s'il remplit un rôle similaire pour vous aider. "

Edwin hocha la tête. En effet, garder le talentueux Merlin à proximité serait un bonus. Le garçon avait tellement de potentiel.

" Ce sera d'une grande aide sire…maintenant, en examinant le travail de Gaius, j'ai remarqué qu'il vous avait prescrit de l'arnica. "

Uther leva la tête, remuant l'épaule droite.

" Pour mon épaule, une vieille blessure de guerre, qui me fait très mal. "

" Puis-je prendre la liberté de vous fournir un nouveau médicament ? Il devrait se révéler bien plus efficace. "

Uther était intéressé.

" Vraiment ? "

Edwin sourit en hochant la tête.

" Oh oui. Oui, c'est un remède qui guérit tous les maux. "

Certainement…. Il permettrait de guérir Camelot de très nombreux maux en effet….

~(-)~

La grande cloche sonna, marquant la fin de la journée et l'heure pour les résidents de Camelot de retourner dans leur demeure. À l'intérieur du château, c'était justement ce que le roi était en train de faire, assis dans son lit avec les couvertures tirées vers le haut, atteignant à côté de lui le flacon de liquide laissé là par Edwin. Il avala le liquide et remis le flacon avant de soudainement se sentir mou et de se laisser aller sur ses oreillers.

Il gisait là, engourdi, incapable de bouger, jusqu'à ce qu'une voix calme le réveilla suffisamment pour lui ouvrir les yeux.

" Mon seigneur, mon seigneur… "

C'était Edwin, penché sur lui, avec un soupçon de sourire sur son visage.

" Il semble que la drogue que je vous ai donné ait agi. Votre corps est à présent paralysé. " Il secoua le roi légèrement lorsque les yeux de l'homme se refermèrent. " Non, ouvrez les yeux, Majesté. Je veux que mon visage soit le dernier visage que vous verrez. Vous êtes celui qui m'a volé mon enfance. Et à présent, enfin, je vais venger mes parents. "

Les yeux d'Uther étaient maintenant parfaitement ouverts, en regardant le médecin placer un petit coléoptère noir sur les couvertures.

Edwin sourit.

" En l'espace de quelques heures, ce scarabée dévorera peu à peu votre cerveau. Et vous souffrirez, comme ils ont souffert. "

Il marcha alors au pied du lit, où le roi serait en mesure de le voir clairement.

" Et j'ai hâte de vous entendre hurler, comme ils ont hurlé. Le soir où vous avez ordonné qu'on enflamme le bûcher. Grâce à votre mort, la magie va revenir à Camelot. "

Il fit un geste vers le scarabée, ignorant les respirations de panique du roi.

" Bebeode þe arisan ealdu…. Au revoir, Uther Pendragon. "

Il regarda l'insecte ramper vers le visage d'Uther et dans son oreille, avant de sourire à lui-même et sortit. Ignorant que le roi avait demandé à son fils de passer.

~(-)~

Merlin se dirigea vers les appartements d'Arthur, englué dans une dépression. Gaius était parti, l'avait quitté, et il était maintenant tout seul pour se guider. Comment était-il censé protéger Arthur maintenant ? Comment pouvait-il faire sans l'aide de son mentor à reconnaitre et à trouver les moyens nécessaires pour faire face aux forces magiques ?

" Merlin ! "

Il se retourna pour voir Arthur courir dans le couloir vers lui. Son ton était rempli d'urgence.

" Mon père a la même maladie que Morgane ! Nous devons trouver Edwin. "

Il s'enfuit, Merlin va dans la direction opposée…Se dirigeant tout droit vers la chambre d'Edwin.

~(-)~

Le sorcier rentra dans sa chambre obscure, fermant la porte derrière lui et se dirigea vers la table prés de la fenêtre. Il posa sa boite contenant les coléoptères, ignorant l'autre homme dans la pièce jusqu'à ce qu'il parle.

" Je ne vous laisserai pas tuer Uther. "

Edwin se tourna pour voir Gaius debout dans le porche menant au lit de la chambre d'invité. Son ton presque moqueur.

" Laissez mourir les gens ne vous a jamais gêné. "

Gaius se dirigea vers lui, s'arrêtant prés de la table.

" Vos parents pratiquaient une forme de magie noire, tout comme vous. "

Edwin sourit.

" Et comment espérez-vous m'en empêcher ? "

Gaius fronça les sourcils en concentration, pointant vers lui.

" Wáce ierlic. "

Rien ne se passa. Edwin eut un petit sourire narquois avant de faire le même geste vers le vieil homme.

" mmm Je crois que vous vouliez dire : vaki ierlt. "

Gaius fut projeté en arrière dans la colonne de l'arcade, Edwin avança un pas vers lui.

" Vous avez tout oublié, Gaius. Vous devenez trop vieux. "

Le sourire de l'ombre s'assombrit.

" Mais j'ai un remède : Forbærne yfel. "

Gaius se força à se mettre sur ses pieds, contraint de se blottir contre la colonne quand un cercle de feu se forma autour de lui. Les flammes brûlèrent plus, la chaleur commença à étouffer ses vêtements. A tout moment les vêtements pourraient capter les flammes et une fois que cela arriverait, cela le conduirait à une mort certaine.

C'était fini. Il était revenu à Camelot, poussé par sa conscience et les mots de Gwen, seulement pour échouer au dernier moment.

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit, Merlin écarquilla les yeux choqué à cette vue. Gaius était entouré de flammes magiques, et Edwin debout en était clairement la source.

Il le dévisagea.

" Que faites-vous ? "

Gaius cria vers lui.

" Il tentait de tuer le roi, je ne pouvais pas le laisser faire. "

Edwin fit face à Merlin, lui tendant la main comme une offre.

" Je peux gouverner le royaume, maintenant. Joins tes forces aux miennes et nous pourrons être tout puissants. "

L'expression de Merlin se durcit. La puissance ne signifiait rien du tout pour lui. Tout ce qu'il appréciait était le peuple dont il se souciait.

" Relâchez cet homme. "

Edwin baissa la main, secouant la tête.

" Tu l'auras voulu Merlin. "

Il fit un geste vers la paire de haches montées sur un disque contre le mur au dessus du foyer, la magie faisant flotter une d'elle librement avant de pointer son doigt vers Merlin.

" Swilte, Merlin. "

La hache vola vers lui, Merlin ne disait pas un mot, alors que ses yeux prenaient une couleur d'or. Il se pencha en arrière loin de la hache quand elle l'atteignit, sa volonté et sa magie se retourna sur Edwin, avant que la puissance pure l'emporte.

La hache rebondi, envoyant voler Edwin, avec beaucoup plus de force et de vitesse qu'avant claquant en lui et en l'envoyant s'écraser contre le mur, la hache venant s'écraser dans un tas sanglant et silencieux.

Les flammes autour de Gaius disparurent, Merlin se tourna immédiatement vers lui.

" Vous allez bien ? "

Gaius hocha la tête, ébranlé.

" Oui. Merci Merlin. "

Merlin resta là un moment, avant que ses pensées reviennent et il se rappela pourquoi il était venu ici. Le roi était malade, du même mal que Morgane. Il se précipita vers la table où Edwin avait posé la boite, la ramassa et l'ouvrit pendant que Gaius vint à ses côtés.

" Uther est malade. Il souffre du même mal que Morgane. Edwyn dit avoir utilisé ces insectes pour la guérir. On peut peut-être essayer. "

Gaius regarda le contenu de cette boite, atterré.

" Des scarabées d'Elanthia. "

" Ils sont magiques ?"

Gaius hocha la tête.

" Oui. On dit une formule et ils entrent dans le cerveau et ils s'en nourrissent jusqu'à dévorer l'âme même de la victime. "

Il regarda son pupille.

" Allons vite à son chevet. "

Ils se précipitèrent hors de la chambre, Gaius en tête, tous se dirigèrent vers la chambre du roi. Ils arrivèrent pour le trouver inconscient, aussi pâle et amorphe que Morgane l'avait été, et restant debout à le regarder, Merlin regarda son mentor.

" Comment faire sortir le scarabée avant qu'il ne le tue ? "

Gaius se tourna vers lui, grave.

" Ce n'est possible que par la magie. "

" Pas question d'employer la magie avec lui. Il nous tuera. "

" Nous n'avons pas le choix. "

Merlin passa une main dans ses cheveux, agité.

" Gaius… "

Le médecin parla fermement.

" Il y a certains moments où il est nécessaire que tu t'en serves. C'est ton droit. "

Merlin regarda le roi.

" J'ignore comment faire. "

" Si tu ne fais rien, il va mourir. "

Merlin prit une profonde inspiration, marcha sur le côté du lit et se mit à genoux, l'atteignit pour serrer les mains de chaque côté des oreilles de Uther. Il avait déjà réveillé les coléoptères, donc il devrait être en mesure de les commander pour les arrêter. L'incantation doit être semblable aux deux, alors espérons que si il variait celle pour les réveiller cela marcherait.

Il ferma les yeux, conscient que Gaius le regardait avec inquiétude, se concentrant sur son désir de voir le scarabée quitter le roi. Il commença ensuite à murmurer, heureux que Uther fut incapable d'entendre quoi que ce soit en ce moment.

" Bebeode þe arisan ealdu. Áblinnen."

Il se tut, Merlin ne bougeait pas, Gaius se penchait.

" Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? " Merlin ne répondit pas, resta immobile jusqu'à ce qu'il leva la tête et sorti du lit, pris du recul avant de regarder vers le bas le petit insecte noir recroquevillé sur sa paume. Gaius laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement. " Est-ce que quelqu'un t'a déjà dit que tu es un génie ? "

Merlin secoua la tête, commença à sourire tant l'envie de rire aux éclats monta en lui.

" Si quelqu'un me l'a dit, ce n'est pas vous. "

Il se tourna, mit l'insecte dans la boite qu'il avait apporté avec eux, tandis que Gaius était assis au bord du lit quand le roi commença à remuer.

Uther ouvrit les yeux, encore incapable de bouger, mais maintenant les drogues qu'Edwin lui avait donné avaient assez disparus pour qu'il puisse parler.

" Gaius ? "

Le médecin posa une main sur son épaule pour le rassurer.

" Tout va bien Sire, vous êtes en sécurité. L'insecte a été supprimé. "

Des bruits de pas de course venaient de l'extérieur, Arthur éclata et s'arrêta de stupeur quand il entra et vit que c'était Gaius aux côtés d'Uther et non Edwin.

" Que ce passe t'il ? Je croyais que vous étiez partis"

Gaius le regarda.

" Edwin m'a fait du chantage avant de partir, en menaçant mon pupille… Mais menacer Merlin ou pas, je ne pouvais pas rester là et autoriser mon roi à se faire tuer. Alors je suis revenu pour l'arrêter. "

La voix d'Uther s'éleva du lit, faible.

" Il dit la vérité. Edwin était là, et il a fait ceci. Trouvez-le. "

Arthur se retourna, couru vers la chambre, un regard de Gaius envoya Merlin après lui avant qu'il ne soit trop loin.

Il saisit le prince par l'épaule, l'arrêta avant qu'il ne puisse communiquer aux gardes, provoquant Arthur à le fusiller du regard.

" Que faites-vous ? "

Merlin hésita avant de lui expliquer maladroitement…en quelque sorte.

" Euh… Edwin n'est plus un problème dont vous devez vous soucier. "

" Qu'est-ce que tu entends par là ? "

" Euh suivez-moi "

Merlin le conduisit jusqu'à la chambre où Edwin avait séjourné, ouvrit la porte et le laissa entrer en premier. Arthur fut immédiatement stoppé en entrant, s'arrêtant pour contempler le spectacle désordonné d'un Edwin bien mort avec une hache plantée dans la poitrine.

" Qui a fait ça ? "

Merlin baissa la tête, regardant le sol.

" Euh…moi ".

Arthur se retourna et le regarda.

" Tu l'as tué ? "

Merlin regarda en arrière.

" Quoi ? Il était sur le point de brûler Gaius vif avec la magie quand je suis entré. Que devais-je faire ? Rester là et le laisser faire ? "

Il y a eu un silence pendant un moment, avant qu'Arthur regarda une fois de plus le sorcier mort et avec une main sur l'épaule de Merlin le guida hors de la chambre.

" Je vais trouver quelqu'un d'autre pour nettoyer ça… Et toi tu peux avoir une journée de congé demain. "

" Wow vous êtes en train de me donner une journée de congé ? "

" Tais-toi Merlin "

~(-)~

Le jour parut clair et calme, bien que la rumeur fasse inévitablement le tour de la ville à propos de la vérité avec Edwin. Mais ce n'étais pas la préoccupation des deux hommes présents dans la chambre du roi, l'un dosant un remède et l'autre assis sur une chaise à proximité.

Gaius se dirigea vers Uther, lui tendant le flacon qu'il tenait.

" Buvez cela. Cela vous aidera à recouvrer vos forces. "

" Il n'y a rien de mal avec ma force. "

Gaius ne bougeait pas, la coupe tendu jusqu'à ce que le roi accepte. Uther ne pouvait que s'interroger sur ce qui se passait dans l'esprit de l'homme, après la façon dont il l'avait traité. Il ne sentait pas la colère que Gaius avait, il avait choisit son pupille en premier pour finir, c'était compréhensible et dans la même situation si ça avait été Morgane qui aurait été menacé, il aurait probablement fait la même chose. Ce qui importait c'était que Gaius était revenu. Il était revenu et avait sauvé l'homme qui l'avait trahi.

Il soupira, les pensées se tournèrent vers d'autres choses, à ce qu'Edwin avait dit la nuit dernière.

" Vous vous souvenez d'eux ? Ses parents ? "

Gaius retourna le regard d'Uther, avant de se détourner et de commencer à rassembler ses médicaments pour sortir, inconscient de la crispation du roi au gout amer de la potion qui était dans la coupe.

" Je me souviens de tout, Sire. "

Uther considéra la coupe maintenant vide, pensif.

" Gaius…encore une fois vous m'avez sauvé la vie. Vous m'avez toujours bien servi… et je sais qu'il y a des choses que je vous ai demandé de faire que vous avez trouvé…difficile. "

Gaius lui fit face.

" Vous avez toujours fait ce que vous croyez être juste. "

" Je n'avais pas le droit de vous trahir je suis désolé ".

Gaius s'inclina dans l'acceptation de ses excuses, Uther fut reconnaissant pour ce fait.

"A partir de maintenant je vais me souvenir que, dans la lutte contre la magie, vous êtes la seule personne en qui je peux faire confiance. "

Le sourire du roi quand il dit cela se teinta d'une pointe de regret vers le médecin, mais seulement un peu. Il ne regrettait pas de protéger et de guider Merlin. Certaines choses sont plus importantes que la haine et l'aveuglement d'un homme.

" Ca a toujours été un privilège de vous servir sire. "

Uther acquiesça.

" Et je voulais vous demander, si vous êtes prêts, si vous voulez me servir à nouveau. "

" Ce serait un honneur. "

~(-)~

" Félicitations Gaius, Médecin de la cour à nouveau et citoyen d'honneur de Camelot. "

Merlin sourit à son mentor, Les deux marchant vers le marché. Il a eu un jour de congé, mais Gaius avait encore besoin de faire ses tournées, et donc le sorcier avait choisi de le suivre et de profiter de voir la réaction de chacun à son retour. Gaius était un eu moins impressionné par toute l'attention, étant donné qu'il savait qui méritait les louanges.

" Bien sûr c'est ridicule. Je n'ai pas sauvé Uther, tu l'as fait. "

Merlin rit.

" Non, pour une fois je suis heureux que quelqu'un d'autre en prenne le crédit. Vous étiez prêt à sacrifier votre vie pour me sauver. "

Gaius s'arrêta et se tourna pour lui faire face.

" D'où tiens-tu ça ? "

Merlin avait l'air confus.

" Je pensais que… "

Gaius secoua la tête.

" Non, je n'ai rien fait. Tu m'as sauvé et tu as sauvé Uther. "

Il fit une pause avant d'ajouter, amusé.

" Peut-être que tu es un génie. "

Merlin commença à sourire.

" Vous croyez ? "

Gaius lui retourna.

" Eh bien presque…un jour. "

Il reparti encore, Merlin souriant pendant qu'il le suivait.


	34. Une question d'État

Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.

Music: The Forged Seal (1ère et dernière scènes), Hiding Excalibur (Merlin OST)

"Whom History Won't Remember" Episode: "Une question d'État"

Traduction : Abeille.

Il reste sûrement des petites fautes par ci par là, mais j'ai fait au mieux manque de temps : eh oui période des examens oblige, j'ai eu beaucoup de préparations à faire. (Quelle fichue idée reçue de croire que seul les élèves et étudiants travaillent en période d'examens !)

~(-)~

Chapitre 34: Une question d'État ~Partie 1~

Retenant un bâillement, à la fois par ennui et par un désir profond pour davantage de sommeil, le jeune sorcier se traînait et emportait à contrecoeur le plateau par son raccourci vers l'aile des nobles. Pourquoi Arthur insistait-il toujours pour se lever plus tôt lorsqu'il prévoyait une partie de chasse ? Bien sûr, il n'avait pas encore vraiment demandé à son père s'il pouvait en faire une, mais il y avait des chances que ça lui soit permis puisque les choses avaient été si paisibles les trois semaines qui avaient suivi les déboires d'Edwin, bien qu'entièrement méritées.

Un jour de congé peut vous préparer durement à subir les vingts jours d'épuisantes corvées et le prince de Camelot se comportant comme un imbécile.

Merlin soupira, un autre bâillement s'échappant par mégarde, et il tourna le dernier virage vers les appartements d'Arthur. À présent, Devait-il y aller en étant calme et gentil … ou devait-il faire quelque chose pour se venger d'avoir été forcé de se lever à cette heure indue ? Il balança le plateau du petit déjeuner sur le creux de son bras, utilisant sa main droite libérée à présent pour tourner le loquet et pour ouvrir la porte d'Arthur. Il poussa ensuite la porte qui se referma derrière lui et se dirigea vers la table en interpellant haut et fort joyeusement le prince encore alité.

"Bonne journée, Sire ! Je vous ai apporté votre petit déjeuner plus tôt comme vous me l'aviez demandé!"

Il déposa le plateau sur la table avant de se diriger vers les fenêtres pour ouvrir les rideaux, les tirant brusquement sur le coté de manière à ce que la lumière du soleil matinal se répande de manière scintillante en direction du lit d'Arthur.

Le prince grogna dans son oreiller, avant qu'une main ne cherche après la tasse sur le meuble à coté de son lit. Il roula alors sur le coté, s'assit et le jeta sur son serviteur.

Merlin l'esquiva hâtivement, le regardant s'écraser avec fracas sur le mur à coté de la fenêtre puis le ramassant… Tout aussi bien qu'il n'ait pas crié de toute la puissance de sa voix, ou le prince lui aurait jeté son épée plutôt que la tasse.

"… Je vais justement attiser le feu."

Il y alla et fit comme il l'avait dit, observant prudemment tandis qu'Arthur sortait du lit et allait jusque la table, se souriant quand le prince s'arrêta surpris de ce qu'il y avait sur le plateau. Il y avait eu un morceau de bacon croustillant avec une belle croûte dorée sur l'âtre dans la cuisine ce matin, et il avait décidé qu'aussi ennuyé qu'il l'était de s'être levé si tôt, il lui en apporterait pour une fois. Oui, cela voulait dire que sous le couvercle sur l'assiette principale, il n'y avait pas moins de 3 tranches de ce bacon, un oeuf dur frais, et des tranches de pain beurré qu'il avait pris la peine de lui griller. C'était un grand changement par rapport au porridge et au fruit qu'il lui apportait habituellement, bien qu'il y ait aussi encore une pomme sur le plateau.

D'ailleurs s'il obtenait qu'Arthur soit de bonne humeur avant qu'ils ne partent chasser, peut-être qu'il serait moins en rogne que son serviteur 'effraye toute la partie'. Était-ce sa faute s'il n'avait pas de chance lorsque la proie arrivait en se tenant sur des brindilles mortes ?

Arthur continuait de s'amuser pendant que Merlin commençait à empaqueter ses bagages pour lui, testant les lames de ses dagues puis les aiguisant lorsqu'elles semblaient en avoir besoin. Gentil et pacifique… le calme avant la tempête qui finirait inévitablement en disant à son serviteur de sortir le fumier de ses écuries. Bien, au moins cela se ferait si la chasse s'avérait mauvaise.

Les choses continuèrent pendant un moment avec leur habituelle routine, avant qu'enfin Arthur ne se décide puisque son père devait être dans la salle de conseil à présent pour les rapports du matin. Cela, bien sûr, voulait dire qu'il était temps d'aller lui demander la permission pour aller chasser aujourd'hui.

Merlin traînait derrière lui, luttant une fois encore pour ne pas bâiller. La vie au jour le jour dans Camelot était presque aussi ennuyante que vivre à Ealdor l'avait été, là encore, au moins à Ealdor, il avait son ami Will pour traîner entre le désherbage des champs et les poursuites du vieux Gregor pour avoir accidentellement abattu un arbre et quasiment détruit sa maison dans le processus. Effectivement, le roi Uther était à la salle du conseil, tel que présumé, et bien sûr Arthur s'approcha de lui après les salutations d'usage pour lui demander la permission d'aller … Mais ce fut à ce moment que les choses ne suivirent plus la routine habituelle. Uther regarda son fils avec un sourire, lui faisant signe d'approcher.

"Tu arrives au bon moment. J'allais justement t'envoyer "

Merlin vit Arthur s'arrêter un infime moment, et inclina la tête pour cacher un sourire. Et la partie de chasse s'en alla… Quelle honte.

Arthur semblait l'avoir compris aussi, fronçant légèrement les sourcils avant de mettre une expression plus aimable sur son visage.

"Qu'y a-t-il, père?"

Le roi lui tendit la lettre qu'il venait de lire.

"Lord Hargren a écrit pour demander l'approbation royale afin d'étendre son centre de dressage de chevaux avec l'approvisionnement des chevaliers de Camelot à l'esprit. Il n'est pas intéressé par l'approvisionnement pour la part ordinaire de notre armée, mais il veut garantir le droit d'en fournir aux chevaliers de Camelot et bien sûr de notre famille."

Arthur sembla réfléchir un instant.

"Mais pourquoi cela requérait-il mon attention ? Si je me rappelle de mon histoire correctement, il nous fournit depuis un long moment. Pourquoi serait-ce un problème maintenant ?"

Le roi lui fit un geste pour qu'il asseye à la table à coté de lui, attendant jusqu'à ce que son fils l'ait fait avant de commencer à s'expliquer.

"Ce n'est pas un problème, cela avait été plutôt inévitable pendant un certain temps… avant que cela ne soit interdit, ses éleveurs avaient l'habitude d'utiliser la magie pour entraîner les chevaux jusqu'à un niveau élevé de fiabilité. Il a bien sûr été forcé de réduire le nombre de ses éleveurs lorsque la magie a été interdite et a depuis lors vu ses éleveurs développer et affiner une nouvelle méthode. Le cheval qu'il t'a envoyé pour ton dix-huitième anniversaire était le premier à avoir été entraîné par cette méthode, aussi je n'ai aucun doute que les montures qu'il nous fournira aux chevaliers seront exceptionnelles. C'est simplement que jusqu'à maintenant il n'était pas en mesure de nous fournir le nombre de chevaux que nous avons tendance à exiger."

Arthur haussa les sourcils.

"Ses formateurs avaient l'habitude d'user de magie ?"

"C'était le temps avant que les sorciers ne montrent leur vrai couleur et ne commencent à répandre le chaos. Naturellement tous ceux-ci, incluant ces éleveurs, ont été trainé en justice. Il n'a épargné aucun effort dans la recherche de tous ceux qui avaient infiltré sa confiance. C'est pourquoi c'est une question délicate."

Arthur commença à hocher la tête en signe de compréhension.

"Nous devons apaiser nos autres fournisseurs extérieurs à Camelot, pour montrer que nous suivons les procédures et ne faisons pas de favoris. Est-ce correct ?"

Uther hocha la tête.

"Correct. Avec cet état d'esprit, je veux que tu ailles à Ulwin et que tu inspectes les chevaux et leur centre de formation. Je m'arrangerais avec lui officiellement une fois que tu seras revenu."

Arthur lança un coup d'oeil par dessus son épaule vers le lieu où Merlin se tenait, l'interpellant.

"Commence à empaqueter mes bagages pour une visite formelle."

Merlin s'inclina, un peu déçu d'être renvoyé. Il était parfois intéressant de rester là pour écouter les choses, pendant que les nobles impliqués dans la conversation ignorait votre existence.

Une fois qu'il fut parti, Uther fit signe aux gardes de fermer les portes, son fils fronçant les sourcils de confusion jusqu'à ce que le roi ne commence à personne. Uther au moins n'avait pas ignoré la présence de Merlin, et l'aurait renvoyé même si son fils ne l'avait pas déjà fait.

Il retira un document roulé et scellé d'une boîte sur la table, la passant à son fils.

"Arthur, les chevaux ne sont pas le réel problème… En vérité tu dois porter ce document à Hargren. C'est un accord de trêve avec le royaume de Cenred. L'offre est venue à travers lui et est arrivée après l'incident avec Edwin. Je ne sais pas comment Hargren a fait, mais le roi Bayard et lui ont réussi à le négocier. Cenred ne lancera plus d'hommes sur les défenses de nos frontières, mais en retour aucune de nos armées sanctionnées, ou celles de Bayard n'est autorisée à entrer sur son territoire. Les termes de l'accord doivent rester secrets jusqu'à ce que le courrier d'Hargren ne porte le document au delà de nos frontières. Cela sera annoncé lors de ton retour, après que la livraison ait été confirmée. Jusque-là, nous ne pouvons prendre aucun risque que quelqu'un ne l'apprenne et ne cherche à le détruire. Hargren a effectivement organisé la question des chevaux avec moi pour une certaine durée, et je crois qu'il a laissé traîné les choses aussi longtemps de manière à ce que nous puissions l'utiliser comme couverture pour cette question."

Arthur prit fermement le document en main, le plongeant dans l'intérieur de sa veste.

"Compris, père. Aucun mot ne passera mes lèvres"

Arthur se leva de son siège et s'éloigna, se dirigeant vers ses appartements, à la fois résigné et déçu. Une partie de chasse aurait été agréable, mais le devoir était le devoir, et c'était le plus important. Il fut de retour dans sa chambre pour trouver Merlin en train de transférer des objets du sac qu'il avait préparé plus tôt, dans un des sacs de selle du Prince récupérée dans un des coffres de stockage dans un des coins de la pièce. Il avait aussi déposé un mélange de vêtements adaptés pour le voyage, et un couple de tenues plus formelles pour pendant le séjour à Ulwin.

Il observa le prince quand il entra, acquiesçant une fois avant de continuer à plier des choses et de les emballer.

"Cela me prendra seulement quelques minutes de plus, puis je ferai rapidement mon sac et je m'occuperai des chevaux. Nous serons parti d'une demi-heure."

"Ce ne sera pas nécessaire. Prépare juste mon cheval."

Merlin s'arrêta dans son travail.

"Quoi ? Je ne viens pas avec vous ?"

Arthur lui lança un long regard.

"C'est un voyage diplomatique, Merlin, et de mon expérience passée je sais que tu as l'habitude d'ouvre ta bouche lorsque tu devrais juste la garder fermée. Je ne vais pas prendre le risque que tu m'embarrasses devant Lord Hargren. Il est l'un des amis les plus fidèles et de longue date de mon père… tu ne viens pas."

Pendant un moment Merlin semblait presque outragé, avant qu'à la place il ne devienne indigné.

"Mais! … Mais ne devrait-il pas y avoir quelqu'un avec vous ?"

Arthur croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

"Cela ne prend qu'un jour et demi pour chevaucher jusqu'Ulwin, ce veut dire que je ne devrais camper qu'une nuit. En tant que guerrier le mieux formés de tout Camelot, je ne pense pas vraiment avoir besoin que quelqu'un me 'protège' à l'intérieur des frontières de mon propre pays. Je n'ai certainement pas besoin de la protection d'un serviteur qui peut à peine tenir une épée sans presque se couper la tête."

Il s'éloigna, attrapant son épée.

"Maintenant, dépêche-toi et finis d'empaqueter. J'aurai besoin de toi pour aller chercher ma cotte de mailles à l'armurerie avant que tu n'ailles préparer mon cheval."

Merlin fit comme il lui était demandé, un peu blessé et mécontent de tout ceci et observa ensuite Arthur partir du château apparemment sans se soucier du monde. Mais une fois qu'il fut parti, le sorcier alla immédiatement faire son propre sac. Et si quelque chose attaquait Arthur alors qu'il n'était pas là pour le protéger ? Si cet imbécile trop confiant de prince pensait qu'il allait juste rester assis ici et attendre son retour, alors qu'il avait une autre chose à faire. S'il ne pouvait pas y aller avec Arthur. alors il aurait juste à le suivre sans qu'il ne le sache. Ce ne serait pas vraiment dur, après tout il n'y avait qu'une route entre ici et Ulwin.

~(-)~

Le soleil commençait tout juste à pointer à l'ouest lorsque la ville fut en vue, le faisant s'arrêter sur la route pour l'observer. La ville fortifiée s'étalait sur le coté des hauts murs clôturant les possessions de Lord Hargren. Il avait toujours entendu parlé de la maison du seigneur, comme étant dénommée 'le manoir' et n'avait jamais réalisé qu'il s'agissait en fait d'un château. Il n'était pas aussi beau ou impressionnant que le château de Camelot, mais même d'ici il pouvait dire qu'il était aussi maintenu en état militaire. Derrière la ville elle-même, il pouvait voir les tours d'une plus petite forteresse, la garnison d'Ulwin, partageant le même ensemble des murs défensifs comme le manoir. La lumière du soleil se reflétait sur les armes des soldats qui patrouillaient dans les murs du manoir et de la ville, et tout autour de la propriété s'étendait des champs de culture parsemés de petits groupes de maisons appartenant à des agriculteurs qui les entretenaient.

Arthur était réellement abasourdi. Ulwin ne semblait pas être comme si elle était juste une ville de commerce et un avant-poste défensif de frontière. Il aurait pu aussi facilement s'être dirigé vers la capitale d'un autre royaume. Tous ceci était présidé par un simple gentilhomme ? Le même que celui qui avait juré fidélité complète et totale à Camelot, un homme qui avait été ami avec son père pendant des décennies… Uther était un homme chanceux, il pouvait déjà le voir.

Il donna un coup dans les côtes de son cheval, reprenant sa course vers la ville. Son armure et son manteau écarlate, avec le sigle de Camelot dessus, le désignait comment un chevalier du royaume, mais de ceux qui le virent passer aucun ne le reconnut en tant que leur prince à moins qu'il n'ait été à Camelot et n'ait eu la chance de le voir là. Il avait vraiment besoin de sortir plus souvent, sur les terres appartenants à Ulwin. Il n'avait jamais eu besoin de venir ici avant, les forces de Hargren maintenaient ce domaine bien surveillé et maintenant il regrettait de n'avoir jamais eu d'excuse pour venir. Venir ici pourrait en fait s'avérer plus intéressant qu'une simple visite politique.

Il atteignit la ville, les gardes aux portes le laissant respectueusement passer sans question. À l'intérieur des murs, Ulwin était animée de gens. Des rires retentirent d'enfants courant dans les rues, des gens marchaient en portant des paniers de marchandises. Il pouvait entendre différents accents, des gens de dizaines de régions et royaumes se mêlaient ici pour échanger et vivre. Cela aurait fait honte à Camelot à certains égards mais il y avait une ambiance plus détendue en ce lieu. Camelot était trop étroitement lié à la politique et au dirigeant de l'ensemble du royaume, mais peut-être un jour lorsqu'il serait roi, pourrait-il faire de la ville quelque chose comme ceci.

Son arrivée au Manoir obtint une plus grande attention que juste le hochement de tête qu'il avait reçu aux portes de la ville. Il semblait que quelqu'un là-bas avait signalé qu'il se dirigeait vers eux puisque Lord Hargren attendait déjà sur le perron du manoir pour l'accueillir quand il s'arrêta devant eux.

"Prince Arthur, c'est un honneur de recevoir votre visite. J'espère que le voyage s'est déroulé sans incident"

Arthur sourit et serra la main du seigneur.

"Ce fut calme, et je n'ai rien vu de fâcheux. Vous avez des terres bien surveillées."

Hargren gloussa.

"Comme il se doit, ou mon fils aurait quelque chose à dire à ce sujet. Je dois m'excuser car je ne peux rester et vous accueillir maintenant, mais il y a des choses que je dois arranger."

Il baissa la voix un peu.

"Nous pourrons … discuter … de la raison de votre venue ici ce matin."

Comprenant la manière significative dont Hargren le regardait, Arthur hocha la tête conscient du document roulé et scellé caché parmi ses bagages.

"C'est bien. Je prendrai cet après-midi pour me libérer et nous pourrons procéder au tour du centre de dressage demain"

Hargren fit un geste en direction des deux serviteurs qui se tenait debout attendant patiemment sur les escaliers derrière lui, faisant avancer celui qui avait les cheveux roux.

"Mon serviteur, Fyren, vous assistera. Il parle peu, mais il est fiable dans son travail. Sa … faiblesse intellectuelle signifie que vous n'aurez pas à vous soucier d'indiscrétions."

Arthur fronça un peu les sourcils, reconnaissant le serviteur comme étant le même idiot qui était venu à Camelot avec Sir Tarven pour le tournoi.

"C'est votre serviteur ? Je pensais que c'était celui de votre fils."

Hargren sourit.

"Comme je le disais, Fyren parle peu, et rarement plus de deux syllabes. Je l'ai envoyé avec mon fils parce que je savais que je savais que toute tentative d'autres concurrents pour le corrompre pour qu'ils altèrent l'armure ou ses armes serait inutile. Il obéit seulement à ceux dont je lui dit de le faire."

Arthur hocha légèrement la tête, bien que regardant toujours le demeuré de manière incertaine. Avoir un homme totalement silencieux pour le servir, après des mois des babillages de Merlin, allait être quelque peu étrange.

Il suivit le serviteur dans le château, après que l'homme ait pris les sacs sur la selle du cheval et que l'autre serviteur d'Hargren, une jeune homme blond semblant timide ne mène son cheval aux écuries. Inconscient de l'expression pensive sur le visage d'Hargren derrière lui, avant que le lord ne se tourne et ne s'éloigne.

~(-)~

Plus jamais… plus jamais il n'oserait penser les mots 'ça ne sera pas vraiment dur'.

Merlin se maudit lui-même, essayant de s'installer confortablement dans les bois se truffant à une courte distance d'Ulwin. La nuit tombait, et il avait suivi Arthur tout du long chemin jusqu'ici, restant juste assez près derrière lui pour qu'il ne le remarque pas. Et maintenant après deux jours sans sommeil. il avait les yeux larmoyants, des maux de ventre et son cheval semblait avoir l'intention de manger ses cheveux par pure affection.

Irrité, il dirigea une petite tape sur le nez du hongre, se demandant s'il devait se donner la peine de l'attacher alors qu'il lui avait déjà ordonné dans l'ancienne Langue de ne pas s'éloigner du camp. Cela ne l'aidait pas qu'il ait des difficulté à se familiariser avec les racines des arbres et les bâtons qui le piquaient sur le sol de la forêt. Arthur était à l'intérieur de la ville maintenant, et il ne pouvait risquer d'y aller pour le moment au cas où il découvrirait qu'il l'avait suivi. Cela voulait dire camper ici ce soir, sans feu de camp de manière à ne pas se faire repérer depuis la ville et se laisser frigorifier par le gel.

Merlin se releva, murmurant dans sa barbe, malade de froid, malade des bâtons et de toutes ces choses, et souhaitant être dans son lit confortable et agréable à Camelot. Pas même la partie de chasse d'Arthur n'aurait pu être pire que ça.

Un geste irrité de la main et une lueur d'or dans ses yeux firent balayer une bande de terre propre de feuilles et de bâtons, Merlin déplaçant son sac de couchage à cet endroit et se blotissant dedans une fois encore avant de murmure… Seulement pour jurer lorsqu'une fois encore Bitan vint s'installer pour reprendre son machouillage de cheveux.

"Ablinnan se thu amaideach hengest!"

Le hongre plaqua ses oreilles en arrière et s'éloigna de lui, hennissant calmement avant de s'installer pour la nuit. Et Merlin, à présent bien installé, en quelque sorte, et non plus harcelé par sa monture, s'endormit finalement dans le sommeil qu'il convoitait. Alors qu'à une courte distance une silhouette en robe le regardait dans l'ombre grandissante de la nuit, riant dans sa barbe.

~(-)~

À suivre …


	35. Une question d'État - Partie 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.**

**Music: The Forged Seal, The Machinations of Cedric**

"Whom History Won't Remember" Episode: "Une question d'État"

Traduction : Abeille.

Il reste sûrement des petites fautes par ci par là, mais j'ai fait au mieux manque de temps

~(-)~

Chapitre 35: Une question d'État ~Partie 2~

Chevaucher jusqu'à Ulwin ne s'avéra pas plus difficile que cela ne l'aurait été d'entrer dans Camelot, montant sur un beau cheval. Même si quelque chose sur son visage fit que quelques uns des habitants lui lancèrent un regard étrange, la plupart de ceux qu'il dépassait lui donnèrent à peine un second coup d'oeil.

Merlin grimaça et toucha tendrement l'éraflure sur son front, qu'il avait gagnée en trébuchant gracieusement sur son propre sac de couchage, ce matin, et en prenant en plein visage un arbre. Ou plutôt il s'était levé trop vite alors qu'il était encore à moitié endormi, se demandant où il était et emmêlant ses pieds dans la literie. Bitan s'était tenu juste à coté de là et l'avait regardé avec ses oreilles en avant de curiosité, avant de pencher la tête pour renifler son maître. C'était tout aussi bien qu'Arthur n'ait pas été là pour le voir, ou il rirait le cul par terre encore maintenant.

En pensant au prince, Merlin lui-même commençait à se plaindre. Il s'était donné tout ce mal, pour suivre le prince ici, et à présent l'entreprise sombrerait s'il essayait de pénétrer le manoir pour garder un oeil sur lui, puisqu'Arthur le découvrirait … et lui crierait dessus. Mais s'il restait ici dans la ville principale, pendant que le prince allait presque certainement passer tout son temps entre les murs du manoir, alors il ne serait pas capable de veiller sur lui. Pas qu'il en ait besoin, la cité était même mieux gardée que Camelot l'était, il y avait des gardes _partout_ sur les murs. Cela devenait rapidement une inéluctable évidence que ce voyage avait été une compère perte de temps.

Sérieusement, il aurait pu resté à Camelot et collecté des herbes pour Gaius, y gagnant un prétexte pour s'échapper dans les bois autour de la ville au lieu de tomber la tête la première contre des arbres… Cela n'aurait pas non plus impliqué qu'il dépense le peu d'argent qu'il avait péniblement épargner depuis quelques mois.

Arrivant à l'auberge principale de la ville, Merlin descendit de sa monture et conduisit la créature sous l'arche à coté de la façade du bâtiment. Il lui murmura calmement en procédant, des paroles dans l'ancien langage pour donner au cheval ses instructions.

"Comporte-toi bien avec le palefrenier, mais si quelqu'un essaie de te voler, mord-le et frappe-le"

Il tendit le cheval au jeune homme qui s'occupait des écuries de l'auberge, Bitan le suivant humblement mais avec les oreilles plaquées en arrière. Tandis que pour Merlin, il entrait par la porte de derrière dans la salle commune de l'auberge et se dirigeait vers le bar à sa gauche.

"Une chambre pour une nuit, de la nourriture et le logis pour mon cheval, et un repas pour moi-même. N'importe quoi, du moment que c'est chaud."

La femme derrière le bar sourit, gloussant.

"Un voyageur fatigué de la route, n'est-ce pas ?"

Merlin soupira.

"Non, juste désireux de n'avoir jamais pris la peine de voyager, tout court. Le voyage s'est avéré être une totale perte de temps. La personne que je suis venu rencontrer est … indisponible."

"Ah, un voyage pour le commerce. Nous en voyons quelques uns passés par ici avec le même problème. La plupart du temps la personne qu'ils viennent voir est déjà partie en direction de Camelot."

Merlin hocha la tête, définitivement amusé.

"Hé bien c'est là que je me dirige ensuite. Aussi aurais-je peut-être de la chance."

Il paya pour la chambre et le reste, acceptant que oui, ce voyage avait été inutile sauf pour confirmer qu'Arthur avait eu raison. Les chances qu'il ait des ennuis pendant une voyage aussi simple que celui-ci étaient proches de zéro.

Il s'assit à l'une des tables de la salle commune pour attendre sa nourriture, laissant échapper un autre soupir de résignation.

~(-)~

Il marchait dans les couloirs du manoir, conduit en silence par le serviteur aux cheveux roux qui avait fait peu ce matin à part sourire comme un crétin pendant qu'il faisant les corvées demandées par le prince. Arthur soupira, trouvant qu'être réveillé en douceur était agréable mais ne lui laissait pas l'opportunité de jeter des choses qu'il s'agisse de sa chemise de nuit ou d'un autre objet à proximité. Était-il en train d'honnêtement admettre que s'habiller et prendre son petit déjeuner ce matin avait été ennuyeux ? Merlin savait certainement comment animer les choses, même lorsqu'il ne disait rien d'impertinent.

Arthur fronça les sourcils à cette pensée, secouant la tête. Non il ne se sentirait pas coupable d'avoir laissé Merlin. Être ici sans ses remarques acides et, oserait-il dire, ses manières joyeuse qui semblait donner le sentiment qu'il blaguait en permanence, était bien préférable que cet humiliant comportement effronté devant Hargren.

Le prince se força à fixer ses pensées sur d'autres choses, au rouleau scellé qu'il portait. Il y avait tant de secret impliqué dans cet accord, et compte tenu du conflit de longue date entre Camelot et Cenred, qu'il supposait que ce n'était pas vraiment surprenant. Mais pourquoi laisser le problème à Hargren d'être l'homme du milieu ? À moins que Cenred ait refusé d'examiner le problème autrement.

Il arriva à l'étude d'Hargren, le serviteur Fyren reculant par le chemin d'où ils venaient, tout à fait prêt pour reprendre un tout autre travail qu'il avait à faire.

Il cogna légèrement à la porte et l'ouvrit, jetant un coup d'oeil et recevant un hochement de tête du seigneur assis au bureau près de la fenêtre.

"Bonjour, Prince Arthur, j'espère que vous avez bien dormi ?"

Le prince s'approcha de lui, s'arrêtant un instant surpris lorsqu'il remarqua que l'autre serviteur d'Hargren était assis à un petit bureau contre le mur à sa gauche. Il apparut être en train de travailler sur une pile de rapport.

"Oui, j'ai bien dormi la chambre que vous m'avez fournie était plus qu'adéquate."

Hargren se leva, contournant le bureau et indiquant au prince de s'approcher, notant tandis qu'il le faisait qu'Arthur observa encore le serviteur avant de le suivre dehors.

Ils sortirent dans le couloir, le seigneur remarquant le prince à ses cotés.

Ils sortirent dans le couloir extérieur, le seigneur appréciant qu'Arthur soit à ses cotés.

"Fyren s'occupe principalement de mes appartements et de mes repas, mais Liam a été entraîné pour être mon assistant. Il me sert depuis sept ans, depuis qu'il a douze ans, et je le laisse s'occuper des affaires domestiques internes au manoir. Pour toutes les autres questions, et celles des domestiques qui ont besoin de davantages d'autorité pour y répondre, je m'en occupe moi-même. Cela veut dire que je ne suis pas inutilement ralenti par des choses que je sais que je peux lui faire confiance pour les régler. C'est pourquoi je vous ai prêté Fyren et non lui. J'aurais été surchargé de travail supplémentaire en raison de toutes les tâches impliquées dans les négociations pour l'accord avec Cenred."

Arthur le regarda, honnêtement surpris.

"Vous permettez à un serviteur d'avoir une telle autorité ?"

"Et je vous demanderai, à quel point feriez vous confiance à un homme que vous avez _personnellement_ préparé pour ce rôle, qu'à un noble dont je ne connaîtrai au pire pas la moindre information ?"

Il jeta un coup d'oeil à Arthur.

"Lorsque quelqu'un a les compétences, il devrait être respecté pour elles, qu'il soit noble ou pas. Pourquoi d'autre pensez-vous que j'aie été capable de faire prospérer Ulwin aussi bien, alors qu'elle est harcelée par les forces de Cenred sur une base régulière depuis douze ans ? Le peuple de ma ville sait que je vais respecter son travail acharné et sa loyauté et y répond en conséquences avec confiance."

Le prince pouvait voir la valeur de ces mots hochant la tête pensivement.

"Bien que je me demande ce que les nobles qui vivent ici pensent. Quels sont leurs opinions concernant le fait d'avoir un serviteur qui décide de choses qui les affectent dans leur succession ?"

Il y eut une étincelle dans les yeux d'Hargren.

"Ils n'en ont aucune … parce qu'ils l'ignorent "

La réaction surprise d'Arthur le fit tousser pendant un moment, Hargren commençant à sourire.

"La diplomatie du laisser-aller est un outil puissant pour obtenir que les personnes adéquates obtiennent les emplois appropriés, où ils feront bénéficier à Ulwin le meilleur sans offenser quiconque. Je ne vois aucune valeur à flatter l'orgueil des nobles qui résident à Ulwin, qui suce le dur labeur de l'homme du peuple qui les sert. Je donne le respect où il est _mérité,_ Prince Arthur, et cela s'applique aux nobles comme aux roturiers. Je n'accepterai aucune tricherie d'aucune sorte que ce soit, et tout le monde à Ulwin le sait."

Ils marchèrent en silence quelques minutes, Arthur réfléchissant avant de citer quelque chose qu'il avait appris de Merlin.

"Cela ressemble un peu aux morales du roi Herwen. La loyauté gagne le respect, la trahison gagne la honte, et l'expiation gagne le pardon."

Le Lord réagit vraiment surpris à cette déclaration, haussant les sourcils.

"C'est en effet la morale que je suis. Je suis surpris que vous l'ayez entendue. Votre père ne l'a jamais vraiment acceptée ou du moins jamais accepté que cela puisse s'appliquer autant aux roturiers qu'au nobles. Je crois que je ne l'ai jamais entendu la mentionner, malgré le respect qu'il avait pour Herwen. Où l'avez-vous entendue ?"

Arthur resta silencieux pendant un instant, avant de répondre avec un petit froncement de sourcils.

"Mon … mon valet me l'a cité peu de temps après qu'il soit entré à mon servie. Il vient du village d'Ealdor, sur les terres de Cenred. Sa mère a servi dans la maisonnée d'Herwen quelques années avant le coup d'état."

Hargren hocha la tête.

"C'est une bonne morale à avoir. Cela veut dire que vous pouvez lui faire confiance pour vous être complètement loyale, aussi longtemps que vous lui donnerez une loyauté raisonnable en retour. Cela doit s'appliquer dans les deux sens sinon cela n'est plus pertinent."

"Quelque chose qu'il persiste à faire en poussant sa chance et en me pointant de manière répétitive de son ennuyeuse manière de procéder."

Entendant le trace d'ennui dans le ton d'Arthur, Hargren se sourit et changea de sujet. Ils étaient arrivés près de la pièce ou le courrier attendait.

"À présent, revenons à de plus importantes questions… Je voudrais que vous ne mentionnez pas ceci à votre père, mais Cenred a été plutôt insistant à propos de qui il ferait confiance ou pas pour délivrer l'accord signé. Cela devait être quelqu'un qu'il savait être impartial, et qu'Uther ne pourrait pas envoyer entourés de gardes armés."

Arthur tourna la tête pour le regarder, fronçant un peu les sourcils tandis qu'ils s'arrêtaient devant une chambre d'invité.

"Que voulez-vous dire par cela ?"

Hargren ne répondit pas verbalement, cognant à la place à la porte et attendant qu'on lui ouvre. La silhouette qui en sortit était une femme en robe de druide, et elle hocha la tête au Lord.

"Vous avez l'objet que je dois délivrer ?"

Hargren lança un coup d'oeil à Arthur, ces froncements de sourcils s'approfondissant seulement lorsqu'il parla.

"C'est une _druide._"

La druide le regarda calmement, aucune inquiétude ne transparaissant dans ses yeux gris.

"Contrairement à certains clans, mon peuple a une règle qui interdits de tuer les autres. Le roi Cenred sait que nous ne prendrons aucun parti dans ceci, et qu'Uther ne chercherait jamais à envoyer une escorte avec l'un d'entre nous … il préférerait me tuer."

Elle tendit une main dans sa direction.

"Le document, s'il vous plaît. Je préfère ne pas m'attarder là où je ne suis pas la bienvenue, mais je tiendrai l'accord de mon clan d'agir en tant qu'intermédiaire dans cet échange. Cenred est raisonnable envers mon peuple, et nous laisse être … ce qui est plus que je ne puisse en dire pour _Camelot._"

Arthur lança un coup d'oeil à Hargren, qui hocha la tête, et prit le rouleau dans sa veste. Le druide l'accepta, le glissa dans sa robe, et partit alors escortée des gardes qui étaient avec elle dans la pièce.

Aussitôt qu'elle fut hors de vue, Arthur se tourna vers Hargren avec une expression proche de l'incrédulité.

"Vous avec laissé une druide ici ? Mon père serait furieux s'il l'apprenait. Même s'ils _sont _pacifiques."

Hargren semblait imperturbable, croisant simplement les bras sur sa poitrine. Même si Arthur ne voyait pas la raison de ceci, il savait qu'il n'en dirait rien à Uther.

"C'est pourquoi je l'ai omis dans mon rapport à son intention. Auriez vous préféré que je refuse le courrier requis, et laisser Camelot rester en guerre ? Les druides ne prennent pas parti.

"Mais ils préconisent l'usage de la magie"

Le ton d'Hargren était ferme.

"Son clan a accepté_ uniquement_ de faire ceci parce que cela apporterait la fin des combats le long de la frontière. Les druides sont aussi des partisans de la paix, et aideront à la promouvoir où ils peuvent indépendamment des opinions que le peuple impliqué ont d'eux. À présent je crois qu'il temps que nous nous occupions de l'autre question pour laquelle vous êtes ici. "Fyren devrait avoir informé l'instructeur en chef Yale de nous attendre."

Il s'éloigna dans la même direction où la druide avait disparu, forçant Arthur à le suivre. Mais le prince était trop perdu dans ses pensées pour être offensé par le chemin que le seigneur avait justement fait sur son opposition. La 'diplomatie du laisser-aller' semblait être quelque chose que le Lord pratiquait aussi dans sa correspondance avec Uther, mais loin d'être inquiet par ça, Arthur se découvrit étrangement en train de d'amurer Hargren pour ça. Cela demandait beaucoup de courage pour risquer de travailler en dehors des limites absolues de la loi, et pourtant ce que le seigneur faisait avait permis que cette accord de paix soit passé. Il avait choisi d'être flexible avec son peuple et ses vues pour appliquer la loi et il en résultait qu'il avait créé un centre de commerce, gagné le respect de Bayard et permis le traité avec Mercy, et il avant à présent obtenu grâce à une flexibilité encore plus subtile des règles la trêve avec Cenred, un homme connu pour haïr Uther par vengeance.

Ça chamboulait son esprit, mais cela avait marché et il y avait une leçon à en tirer… Les compromis ne vous rendait pas plus faible, celle montrait plutôt que vous étiez assez fort pour pour mettre de coté vos opinions pour le bien-être de votre peuple, et que vous ne vous souciez pas de ce que les autres pouvaient penser de vous. Hargren était un homme fort, avec un esprit vif. N'aurait-il pas juré fidélité à Uther, il aurait fait un roi exemplaire et puissant. Et ce fut une autre pensée qui secoua Arthur, car malgré cela, Hargren était parfaitement heureux de continuer simplement en tant qu"intendant de la province d'Ulwin.

Est-ce que son père, le roi, savait à quel point il avait un allié de valeur dans cet homme ?

Il était tellement plongé dans ses pensées, qu'il ne remarqua jamais les coups d'oeil occasionnels qu'Hargren lui adressait. Tous deux furent bientôt sortis du manoir et en train de traverser le parc, pour passer la porte dans la palissade qui encerclait la zone où les chevaux étaient gardés. C'est à ce moment-là qu'Arthur se retrouva complètement distrait de ses précédentes pensées, son expression prenant un grand intérêt lorsqu'il vit les nombreux pâturages clôturés à l'intérieur de cette partie de la propriété.

Il y avait un mélange de chevaux de différents âges, des poulains et leur mère, des chevaux d'un an, et des chevaux entraînés de presque trois ans. Tous était en bonne condition, et une fois arrêté prés du terrain d'entraînement en terre, il put admirer la manière dont l'instructeur en chef les dirigeait.

L'homme monta sur le cheval avec lequel il était en train de travailler, à cru et sans bride. Le cheval obéit à chaque coup de talon dans les côtes, ou chaque élancement sur sa crinière et à la vue de ce contrôle sans efforts, Arthur se sentit honnêtement envieux. Cet homme était un maître avec ces animaux.

"Mettez-vous là-bas, Monseigneur, Prince Arthur. Fyren m'a dit que vous viendriez, aussi j'ai mis les chevaux que nous allons envoyer à Camelot dans le quatrième enclos pour votre inspection."

Il s'inclina de son siège à califourchon sur le cheval, Hargren lui donnant un hochement de tête avant de se tourner vers le prince à ses cotés.

"Yale est celui qui a le dernier mot sur si un cheval est prêt pour la vente, et l'homme qui a affiné la méthode que nous avons utilisé pour les entraîner."

Yale avait glissé à présent du dos du cheval, attachant les rênes sur la clôture. Il commença à marcher le long d'une série d'écuries, Hargren suivant et Arthur bien sûr faisant de même tandis que l'instructeur commençait à parler.

"Ça a été un travail, mais ça en valait la peine. Les chevaux que nous entraînons maintenant sont les meilleurs à venir d"ici 25 ans."

Il lança un regard en arrière vers les deux nobles qui le suivaient, parlant spécifiquement au prince.

"Puis je vous demander comment va cet hongre que Lord Tarven vous a fait porter ? C'était probablement le seul cheval maladroit que j'ai jamais entraîné."

Arthur sembla vraiment quelque peu amusé.

" 'Maladroit' serait un euphémisme. Cet hongre mord n'importe quoi et tout le monde à part les deux palefreniers et son cavalier, mon valet… qui a alors décidé de nommer 'Bitan' parce que cela sonne comme 'mordre' en anglais."

Yale haussa un sourcils, son visage s'ouvrant en un sourire désabusé.

"Il semble être en de bonnes mains alors. Ce cheval a besoin d'un cavalier qui a le sens de l'humour, au cas où il déciderait d'agir à sa place."

Arthur fronçait un peu les sourcils maintenant, face à la manière familière dont Yale avait parlé de lui. Le remarquant, Hargren parla calmement à ses cotés.

"J'ai une règle concernant Yale. À l'intérieur de cette zone, il est responsable, et s'il me demande de faire quelque chose le long des lignes ou de sortir de la voie des chevaux, alors je le fais. En dehors de cette aire, il m'obéit. Ceci est son domaine, et il a plus de connaissance sur les chevaux que j'en ai. À l'extérieur, c'est moi qui ai les plus grande connaissance, sur la politique et sur la gestion de la province. Ainsi le respect va dans les _deux_ sens."

Interceptant l'implication de la morale citée plus tôt, Arthur hocha la tête silencieusement. C'était la province d'Hargren, et il fait les choses à sa manière, même si cela lui semblait étrange.

Ils arrivèrent bientôt à l'enclos dont Yale avait parlé, le valet d'Hargren, Fyren, était assis en train de les observer depuis une caisse à proximité. Toutes ses réflexions sur l'étrangeté de la situation s'effacèrent aussitôt cependant, pendant que l'instructeur emmenait chacun de ses quinze chevaux dans l'enclos pour les regarder un par un.

Il commença à poser des questions à leur sujet, Yale répondant de manière enthousiaste et avec une claire fierté de son travail et de ses charges. Pendant l'espace d'une heure et demie il oublia complètement qu'il était en train de parler à un roturier, acceptant à la place qu'il parlait à un homme expert dans ce qu'il faisait, et qu'il méritait le respect.

Ok, alors peut-être que les manières d'Hargren n'était pas_ si_ étrange. En fait, d'une certaines façon, elles commençaient à avoir beaucoup de sensé Pourquoi ne devrait-il pas respecter un roturier qui était bon dans sa profession pour les compétentes dans ce domaine ?

Derrière lui, inaperçu, Hargren s'étaitéloigné d'une courte distance pour parler à un homme inoffensif vêtu d'une simple chemise. Un geste en direction de Fyren l'y avait conduit avant que le serviteur ne s'éloigne brusquement pour être suivi peu de temps après par l'homme en question.

À présent le seigneur s'approchait du prince à nouveau, plaçant une main sur son épaule pour obtenir son attention.

"Je suis désolé de vous interrompre, mais je caris que quelque chose n'arrive. Il y a un sorcier qui a forcé l'enceinte d'Ulwin la semaine dernière, usant de magie pour pénétrer les entrepôt et y voler des choses. Je viens juste d'être informé qu'il avait été attrapé, et que le bourreau est prêt … En tant que fils du roi de Camelot, ce serait approprié que vous y assistiez en son nom."

L'ambiance détendue brisée, Arthur le suivit hors du centre de formation, se sentant mal à l'aise pour certaines raisons. Il n'avait jamais été dérangé par les exécutions auparavant, alors pourquoi tout d'un coup cela le dérangerait-il maintenant ?

~(-)~

Assis à la table, tapotant ses doigts sur la surface d'ennui, Merlin envisageait sérieusement de faire une promenade autour de la ville. Mais à chaque fois que cette idée lui venait à l'esprit, elle disparaissait en réalisant que si Arthur allait faire un tour ou autre à l'extérieur du manoir, il pourrait être repéré… Ce qui voulait dire qu'il devait rester à l'intérieur de l'auberge, à s'ennuyer. Le sorcier laissa échapper un long soupir, envisageant maintenant de monter dans la chambre qu'il avait loué et y rabâcher là-bas au lieu de rester dans la salle commune. Mais alors, s'il le faisait, il ne lui serait plus possible d'écouter les habitués qui venait y boire. on était seulement en milieu de matinée encore, aussi les choses ne pouvaient que s'égayer cet après-midi, même s'il y avait déjà eu quelques histoires intéressantes racontées à portée des oreilles.

Il fut sorti de ses pensées par un tiercent sur sa manche, regardant de ce coté, il fut surpris de trouver un visage familier dont les yeux étaient fixés sur lui avec un sourire joyeux et absent… C'était Fyren, ce serviteur idiot qui avait accompagné Sir Tarven il y avait quelques mois.

"Hum, Puis-je vous aider ?"

Fyren inclina juste la tête, clignant des yeux d'une manière enfantine, avant d'attraper le bras de Merlin et de le tirer hors de la salle commune dans la cour à coté… Tandis que les locaux secouaient juste la tête, amusés par les pitreries de l'idiot d'Hargren. Ils revinrent ensuite à ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire sans autre pensée.

À l'extérieur cependant, dans un coin hors de vue, il y eut une telle bousculade de pensées que Fyren abandonna son rôle d'imbécile et sourit au jeune homme qu'il avait repoussé contre le mur de la cour.

"Re bonjour, Merlin. Comme tu t'en souviens, je suis Fyren. Je suis un des valets de Lord Hargren. Je t'ai été envoyé pour te faire savoir que, même si ta loyauté est louable, tu n'as pas vraiment besoin de suivre le Prince Arthur ici."

Merlin le fixa avec un sentiment d'angoisse. Le fait de se comporter comme un 'idiot' avait été un_ jeu d'acteur _?

"Vous vous souvenez de moi.?"

Fyren gloussa.

"Hé, je ne joue les muets que lorsque cela me convient … qu'as-tu fait de cette statue de chien que je t'ai aidé à 'emprunter' ?'"

Merlin commença à bafouiller, son esprit tournant en cercles paniqués

"Je ne l'ai pas volée, je le jure! Je l'ai remis en place … et c'est … compliqué."

Le sourire de Fyren s'élargit, et il eut une étincelle dans les yeux.

"Si c'est comme ça que tu le veux. Nous avons beaucoup de gens au Manoir qui ont été à Camelot récemment. Un certain nombre t'ont reconnu quand tu es entré en ville ce matin."

"Est-ce qu'Arthur sait que je suis là?"

Entendant la terreur dans la vois de Merlin, l'autre serviteur secoua la tête.

"Non, il ne sait pas, et cela restera comme ça."

Il se pencha, jetant un coup d'oeil de plus près à l'éraflure et à l'hématome sur la tête de Merlin.

"Cela ne faisait pas partie de mes instructions, mais je pense que cela devrait être examiné. Le prince s'interrogera sur la manière dont tu t'es fait cela, sans risquer de l'infecter. Viens avec moi."

Merlin se trouva à nouveau attrapé immédiatement par le bras, et mené hors de la cour de l'auberge et dans la rue en direction du manoir, pas sûr de savoir comment réagir face à tout ça. Il aurait vraiment souhaité avoir décidé de rester à Camelot.

~(-)~

À suivre


	36. Une question d'État - Partie 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.**

**Music: The Mark of the Raven, The Burdens of Duty, The Forged Seal (Merlin OST)**

**"Whom History Won't Remember" Episode: "Une question d'état"**

Traduction : Abeille.

Encore désolée pour le retard … mais les choses sont ce qu'elles sont, je fais avec.

~(-)~

Chapitre 36: Une question d'État ~Partie 3~

Il était vraiment bizarre d'être traînés à travers rues de cette façon, certes pas traîné mais certainement bien guidé. Il pouvait voir les locaux jeter des coups d'oeil à Fyren lorsqu'il passait devant eux, secouant leur tête amusé avant de reporter leur attention sur ce qu'il faisait.

Et il commençait à se demander si c'était l'endroit.

"Fyren, pourquoi prétends-tu être stupide ?"

Sa question en sourdine ne fit pas s'arrêter l'autre serviteur bien qu'il finit par faire une pause pendant un moment lorsqu'ils furent hors de vue de quiconque.

"Les gens ont tendance à dire de choses qu'ils ne diraient pas autrement, lorsqu'ils pensent que vous n'avez pas de cerveau pour comprendre ce dont ils parlent. N'est-ce pas la raison pour laquelle tu le fais ? Je peux dire que tu n'est pas aussi idiot que le prince a l'air de le penser."

Merlin renifla.

"Ouais, bien ce n'est pas comme si je le faisais délibérément. Lancer un défi à Arthur quand je ne savais pas qui il était, être jeté au cachot pour ça, et puis se faire passer accidentellement pour un fou en quelques autres occasions… Tout ceci s'est additionné. J'ai arrêté de m'efforcer à changer son point de vue à ce sujet maintenant. Peut-être qu'il le découvrira par lui-même finalement."

Fyren commença à rire, bien que son expression ne changea pas de ce que Merlin savait maintenant être un faux sourire d'idiot.

"je ne voudrais pas briser vos espoirs. J'ai été mis à sa disposition pour le servir durant son séjour et il me rend fou de croire que je suis un 'débile mentale'. Il me parle comme à une petit enfant. J'ai dit à Lord Hargren en termes non équivoques, que s'il m'assignait encore à service d'Arthur lors de futures visites, alors il se retrouverait avec quelque chose de désagréable caché dans son lit. J'ai accepté l'humiliation due à toute cette situation, mais seulement à la condition que je puisse lui parler librement en privé. Il en obtient plus de cet arrangement que moi. Je ne peux même pas aller à la _taverne._"

Ils atteignirent l'ombre des murs du manoir, Merlin commençant à bafouiller de surprise.

"Lord Hargren _sait_ que c'est un jeu ?"

Fyren le regarda.

"Bien sûr qu'il le sait. Qui penses-tu qui l'ait suggéré ? Je suppose que tu pourrais m'appeler son espion de l'intérieur dans son manoir. Je garde un oeil sur les nobles qui vivent ici, et lui fait savoir si l'un d'eux est sur le point de causer des ennuis."

Il commença à rire diaboliquement.

"Vous devriez voir comment ils transpirent lorsqu'il les fait monter dans son étude pour les avertir. Ils n'ont aucune idée de comment il fait pour découvrir leurs petits scandales. Quoiqu'il en soit, c'est la raison pour laquelle il m'envoie te parler. Lorsque nous sommes revenus du tournoi, je lui ai dit que je pensais que tu étais plus intelligent qu'Arthur ne t'en donnait le crédit. Aussi je m'imagine qu'il veut aussi que je te suggère de remplir un rôle similaire pour Arthur, puisque la plupart des gens à Camelot pense déjà que tu es un crétin. Sans offense."

Merlin grimaça.

"Aucune vraiment, et je m'en arrange de toute manière, sauf pour Gaius principalement. Il est la seule personne qui me prend vraiment au sérieux."

"Je le parierai."

La voix de Fyren avait pris un ton étrange dans cette remarque, mais avant que Merlin puisse l'interroger là-dessus, il le menait déjà par les portes du manoir. Mais pas plus tôt que le serviteur ne l'ai poussé sur un des cotés du flot principal des gens qui les traversaient, Fyren commença à jurer dans sa barbe.

"Ah zut. Pourquoi maintenant?"

Merlin regarda l'endroit qu'il observait, vers la garnison installée à l'intérieur des murs du manoir. Un fanion noir avait été levé au dessus des murs.

"Qu'y a -t-il ?"

"Fanion d'exécution … Reste ici, je reviens dans une minute"

Il poussa Merlin à se tenir contre l'intérieur des murs, se précipitant hors des portes et tapant discrètement sur l'épaule d'un des gardes qui se tenait là. Le garde secoua la tête comme s'il était irrité par l' 'idiot', mais il suivit alors Fyren sur un des cotés et disparut hors de vue… Ainsi, il semblait que Lord Hargren n'était pas le seul à connaître les agissements de Fyren. Heureusement que le seigneur avait tout un réseau d'informateurs à l'intérieur de son propre château pour garder un oeil sur tous les fauteurs de troubles connus.

Il resta là, appuyé contre le mur tandis qu'il y réfléchissait. Hargren avait clairement plus de bon sens qu'Uther. Le roi présumait simplement que ses gardes et ses chevaliers repéreraient les problèmes, n'acceptant jamais que si vous vouliez savoir si les gens avaient de sombres secrets, les seules personnes qui avaient une réelle chance d'en découvrir certains d'entre eux, étaient ceux qui étaient 'invisibles', c'est à dire les serviteurs du château. Lui, Merlin était au courant de pas moins trois affaires récentes concernant divers chevaliers. Il savait qui était celui qui avait volé le manteau de Sir Raoul, un récent chaos qui n'avait abouti sur aucune arrestation et qui voulait dire que la broche en or avait probablement été fondue et vendue pour de l'argent très rapidement. Et il suffisait de se rappeler de lorsqu'il avait dénoncé Valiant. Oui si vous aviez besoin de renseignements, alors vous aviez besoin de demander à vos serviteurs… S'ils avaient assez confiance en vous et vous aimaient assez pour risquer leur peau en vous disant ce qu'ils savaient.

Furen revint après quelques minutes, le garde retournant à son poste près de la porte pendant que le serviteur prenait Merlin par le bras et le menait à travers une route obscure traversant ce coté de la propriété.

"C'est le gars que je pensais que ce serait. Ils l'ont attrapé il y a moins d'une heure."

Merlin fronça les sourcils, jetant un coup d'oeil au serviteur à coté de lui.

"Qui?"

"Un idiot dans la ville, qui a utilisé ouvertement la magie pour s'introduire dans les entrepôt et y voler. Il semblait penser que sa magie le rendait intouchable, mais ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'il ne soit attrapé."

Il soupira

"C'est un gars d'ici bien connu, apprécié …enfin l'était. Personne n'avait une preuve qu'il avait des pouvoirs magiques, mais il semble qu'il en ait eu marre de travailler pour vivre et ait commencé à voler ses voisins. Il y a eu une série de vols, mais il n'y avait aucun signe d'effractions. Il n'y en avait pas jusqu'à ce qu'il ne devienne arrogant ce qui a permis la découverte qu'il était derrière ces vols."

Merlin se sentait à présent un peu mal à l'aise. Il pouvait voir où cela menait.

"Que s'est-il passé?"

Fyren grimaça.

"Un de ses amis l'a pris en train de faire de la magie pour pénétrer un atelier, mais a hésité à le dire aux gardes _parce _qu"il était son ami. Le temps qu'il le fasse, le gars s'était précipité chez lui et avait emballé ses affaires. Tout le monde pensait qu'il avait quitté la ville jusqu'à ce qu'il ne commence à apparaître de nulle part, s'introduisant ouvertement chez les gens, puis s'enfuyant avant que les gardes ne puissent être appelé. Il devenait de plus en plus confiant, raillant Hargren délibérément en attendant que les patrouilles passent et puis pénétrant de force dans n'importe quoi et n,importe où, et y volant même si cela ne valait rien. Mais il le paye maintenant … Lord Tarven a changé les patrouilles, de sorte qu'ils fassent des tours par paire à quelques minutes d'intervalle."

"Ils l'ont attrapé."

Fyren acquiesça.

"Ouais, mais il a provoqué une vraie catastrophe lorsqu'ils l'ont fait. Presque tué un garde et proche de mettre le feu aux maisons à proximité. Tarven n'a pas eu d'autre choix que de soumettre une exécution immédiate. Le gars a prouvé qu'il était trop dangereux pour attendre jusqu'au matin. La triste réalité est que, si ce n'est que les choses sont ce qu'elles sont, ce gars serait probablement parti tranquillement. Bien sûr, il a fait un gâchis , mais selon mon ami à la porte, la patrouille qui l'a attrapé lui a dit qu'il n'était pas si fort. Voler n'est pas un crime capital, il aurait du travailler dix ans dans les fermes, mais malheureusement la magie l'est."

Merlin marchait calmement, murmurant dans sa barbe. Quelqu'un avait usé de magie pour _voler_ ? Et ensuite nargué les gardes de la ville ? La magie ne vous rendait pas invisible. Ce n'était pas quelque chose dont on jouait comme d'un jeu. Il l'avait appris à la dure, mais heureusement assez pour qu'il ne perde pas la tête dans le processus. Mais même avant cela, il ne l'aurait jamais utilisé pour faire quelque chose d'aussi _stupide._

"_Idiot_... Utiliser sa magie comme ça revient à demander à ce que l'on tue. Stupide, stupide, _stupide_."

Fyren ne sembla pas remarquer son murmure, ou simplement ne voyait pas que cela nécessitait une réponse. C'était mieux comme ça, parce qu'après un moment inconfortable le coeur de Merlin se rendit dans sa gorge quand il réalisa à quel point 'sympathique envers la magie' ses paroles pouvait être interprétée.

Le sorcier déglutit mal à l'aise, se sentant distinctement nerveux. Chaque fois qu'il voyait ou entendait parler de quelqu'un exécuté à cause de la magie, il ne pouvait aider mais s'imaginait lui-même être celui mené à la exécutions étaient aussi accompagnées par un moment ou deux de colère dirigée vers Uther, à quel point il était aveugle… À quel point la haine de cet homme avait éclipsé toute sa vie et continuerait de le faire jusqu'à ce qu'Arthur devienne roi.

Il serra les points pendant un instant, serrant les dents, avant de se forcer à laisser échapper une profonde respiration et à se relaxer. Gaius lui dirait qu'il était inutile de se mettre dans cet état. Cela signifierait seulement qu'il aurait fait quelque chose d stupide et ce serait fait prendre. Ce gars qui était sur le point d'être exécuté avait amené sa propre mort en abusant de sa magie, et il aurait été un idiot de faire quelque chose qui provoquerait sa fin en le rejoignant dans ce sort.

Et ainsi il continua de suivre Fyren sur le chemin derrière les écuries puis le long du coté du manoir, pendant qu'au loin un battement de tambour sombre commença à sonner.

~(-)~

Cela l'avait surpris dans en premier temps d'être conduit à la garnison, s'étant attendu à ce que l'exécution ait lieu sur la place principale en face de l'entrée du manoir. Aucun des habitants ne se rassemblait. Il les avait vu jeter un coup d'oeil au fanion noir au-dessus des murs de la garnison, mais à part ça ils vaquaient à leurs occupations. À Camelot les exécutions étaient toujours publiques, en tant qu'exemple, mais ici …

Ici elles avaient lieu derrière des portes fermées…

Arthur se tenait au coté du seigneur d'Ulwin, sur une plate-forme surélevée sur un des cotés de la place principale de la garnison. Le bloc du bourreau avait été placée au milieu d'un tas de paille un peu plus loin, la silhouette encapuchonnée déjà en train d'attendre. Le battement de tambour fit écho dans cet espace, sinistre sans les murmures de peur du au rassemblement des témoins comme il l'avait connu par le passé. Non seulement quatre gardes marquaient les coins de l'aire d'exécution. En dehors d'eux et le bourreau, les seules personnes qui étaient présentes étaient lui-même, Hargren, et les gardes patrouillant sur les murs de la garnison.

Un mouvement attira son regard, quatre silhouette émergeant du bâtiment principal. L'un était un garde, tenant fermement par l'épaule l'homme à coté de lui, cet homme ayant un sac attaché sur la tête, en plus des cordes qui entravaient ses bras. De l'autre coté se trouvait Sir Tarven, le fils d'Hargren et le commandant de sa garnison, et derrière ces trois-là, marchait une autre silhouette qui était encapuchonné de la même manière que le bourreau. Cela semblait très peu sécurisé, quand on considérait que l'homme qu'il conduisait était un sorcier.

Comme ayant repéré le froncement de sourcil d'Arthur, Hargren expliqua d'un ton calme.

Le sorcier a été baillons sous son sac, et en plus a été légèrement droguée, pour le faire taire et éviter une répétition de ses actions lors de son arrestation… Je ne fais pas un spectacle de ses arrestations. Ici à Ulwin, la vue d'un fanion noir et le son des tambours est tout ce que le peuple a besoin pour savoir qu'une exécution est en train d'avoir lieu… Mon fils leur délivrera un message formel une fois que le corps aura été enlevé et enterré, les informant qu'un sorcier a été tué.

Arthur le regarda.

"Aucune mention sur le nom du sorcier ?"

"Rendre son nom publique si ouvertement, ne serait qu'un fardeau pour sa famille et sèmerait la haine. Il ne s'agirait pas pour eux de souffrir de ses actes et je montrerai la sympathie qui leur est due pour leur perte en ne l'annonçant pas. Les habitants de la ville sauront qui a été exécuté aujourd'hui en raison que l'arrestation s'est faite sous témoin, mais les discussion mourront plus rapidement de cette manière ?"

Le sorcier était près du bloc, Tarven et l'homme encapuchonné s'arrêtèrent tous deux pendant que le garde menait le criminel le reste du chemin. C'est alors que le chevalier se tourna vers son père et parla d'une voix claire.

"Cet homme est accusé de pratique de la magie et enchantements, et a été vu en train de l'utiliser pour des actes de vols, d'attentat à la vue d'un garde, et pour des dommages causés sur plusieurs maisons. Selon les lois de Camelot, il est en violation des lois contre la magie."

Arthur entendit Hargren prendre une profonde respiration, avant que l'homme n'hoche la tête et ne réponde.

"Alors, en lumière de ses preuves, je le déclare coupable. La peine est la mort."

Tarven hocha la tête une fois, avant de se tourner vers le bourreau et lever la main. Le sorcier fut mis à genou et sa tête fut placée sur le bloc, la hache s'élevant pour attendre que le chevalier signale le moment ou le coup final serait frappé… Et puis à la chute de la main, la hache commença à descendre.

Arthur fut soudain envahi par un désir jusque-là inconnu, tournant sa tête sur le coté et regardant au loin jusqu'à ce qu'après avoir entendu le bruit sourd qui marqua la fin du sorcier. Ce ne fut alors qu'il ne regarda à nouveau à la fois pour voir l'homme cagoule à coté de Tarven s'avancer et jeter une bâche sur les restes de l'homme. Tout avait été fait avec discrétion et un certain degré de respect, aussi bien les instants après l'exécution.

C'était une grande différence par rapport aux dispositions macabres que les exécutions à Camelot avaient toujours été.

Il se tourna vers la porte de la garnison, marchant deux enjambées en avant qu'il lui fallait faire pour se tenir debout derrière Lord Hargren.

"Si nous en avons fini ici, peut-être nous pourrions discuter un peu plus des chevaux. J'ai vu une paire d'entre eux qu'il ne me déplairait pas d'acheter."

Hargren se tourna pour lui faire face, révélant un regard légèrement tendu dans ses yeux, avant d'hocher la tête en accord.

"Bien sûr. Nous pouvons en discuter pendant que vous dînerez avec moi ce midi."

Arthur se força en un sourire poli, encore perturbé par le pourquoi il s'était senti si secoué par ce qu'il venait d'être témoin.

"Ce serait un plaisir."

Ils quittèrent la garnison, Hargren appelant un serviteur quelconque pour reconduire Arthur à ses appartements de manière à ce qu'il puisse se préparer pour le repas.

Il n'y avait aucun signe de Fyren lorsque le prince y arriva, mais les vêtements pour le repas formel prévu avec le seigneur étaient déjà prêts. Arthur commença à changer de vêtements en tirant sur les ourlets pour les raidir avant de finalement se placer devant le miroir pour s'assurer que tout était bien. Ce fut alors qu'il la vit, l'expression qu'il n'avait même pas réalisé qu'il était en train d'avoir… un froncement de sourcils profond d'embarras, ses lèvres serrées en une ligne fine et malheureuse.

Il se détourna du miroir comme s'il avait été confronté à la vue d'un démon, reculant avant de commencer à faire les cent pas. Pourquoi cette exécution le dérangeait-il autant ? Il n'avait jamais eu de mal à les regarder avant aujourd'hui, il en avait vu des dizaines depuis le temps où son père avait insisté qu'il y soit présent depuis l'âge de ses quatorze ans. Pourquoi était-ce seulement maintenant qu'il n'ait pu être en mesure de regarder le moment venu ?

Il se laissa tomber sur le bord du lit, fixant ses mains et essayant de donner un sens à tout ceci. Était-ce parce qu'il s'était récemment demandé si toute la magie était vraiment mauvaise ? Était-ce parce qu'il avait commencé à réaliser à quel point certaines lois de son père pouvait être brutales ? Ou était-ce à cause du contraste entre la façon dont Hargren soignait ses exécutions avec respect et sans souffrance inutile ou affichage, tandis que le roi l'avait toujours fait de manière à les transformer en spectacle d'horreur ? Dans cette paisible cour de garnison, avec rien d'autre que les tambour et le vent avec personne qui pourrait sourciller pour ne pas avoir observé jusque la fin… Il avait tourné sa tête sur le coté, incapable de se forcer à regarder cet homme mourir.

Et pour une certaine raison, cela l'avait effrayé, parce qu'il ne pouvait pas comprendre pourquoi tout d'un coup les choses étaient différentes._ Il _était différent.

Arthur se mit de lui-même sur ses pieds, prenant une profonde respiration et s'efforçant de chasser le froncement de sourcils de son visage. Il était le prince de Camelot, et il était ici pour remplir son devoir. S'interroger sur cela devrait attendre une autre fois.

~(-)~

Merlin se reprit en train de jeter un second coup d'oeil pendant que Fyren le menait sur la dernière courte distance menant à la maison du médecin d'Hargren, clignant des yeux confus à la vue de l'incongru bâtiment qui semblait être un combinaison hasardeuse d'un cottage, d'une écurie et d'une sorte de tentative pour lui donner l'apparence du château auquel il était joint. C'était vraiment franchement… bizarre.

Fyren s'arrêta devant la porte extérieur, une autre porte visible juste en face du passage intérieur, ce qui les conduisit sur leur droite à une porte d'entrée latérale dans la partie principale du manoir. Il désigna un pouce en direction de la première porte, grimaçant un petit peu.

"Avertissement… Forwin est comme un hérisson. Beau à l'intérieur, piquant à l'extérieur. Laisse moi faire la conversation. Il est l'une de ceux parmi les quelques gens qui savent ce que je suis vraiment."

Sans un mot il se dirigea vers la deuxième porte et l'ouvrit, faisant un geste pour que Merlin le suivre et de la traverser. Au delà il y avait un ensemble de pièce qui ne pouvait qu'appartenir à un médecin. À gauche, la moitié de la longue pièce était installée comme une infirmerie, tandis que la droite ressemblait à une réplique des appartements de Gaius à Caemlot… plusieurs tables jonchées d'outils, de livres et d'objets bizarres, des murs recouverts d'étagères avec encore plus de livres, et des armoires remplies de pots d'ingrédients pour la médecine. Au delà de cette section, il y avait une petite zone avec un large rideau, mais l'aperçu d'une extrémité de lit indiqua que c'était le lieu où l'homme qui s'avançait à grands pas vers eux dormait.

L'homme d'âge moyen fronça les sourcils au dessus de sa barbe noire striée de gris, correspondant à sa coupe de cheveux de longueurs inégales comme si cela avait été fait abruptement et sans assistance, Ajouté au froncement de sourcil, le médecin ressemblait à une sorte de furieuse chèvre vieillissante.

Merlin était déjà en train de commencer à voir pourquoi Fyren l'avait décrit comme un hérisson.

Les yeux bruns acéré de Forwin regardait Merlin, le décrivant en haut pour prendre note de l'éraflure évidente et de l'hématome sur son front, avant qu'il ne se tourne vers le toux à ses cotés.

"Hé bien ? Qu'attends-tu ? Aies la courtoisie de dire pourquoi tu es venu ici ou fiche le camp."

Merlin se retrouva poussé vers la porte, tandis que Fyren ne s'avance précipitamment vers le médecin et ne lui tourne le dos afin d'être en les deux. Il murmura quelque chose furtivement pendant quelques secondes avant de faire quelque pas sur le coté et d'hocher la tête vers lui.

"Tout va bien. Forwin ne dira rien sur toi à quiconque, puisque ta visite n,est pas 'officielle'."

Il s'assit sur une chaise près de la porte, Merlin le fixant jusqu'à ce que les paroles aboiées par Forwin le firent tressaillir.

"Alors tu es le valet du prince Arthur, hein ? Ce qui veut dire que tu es aussi le protégé de Gaius."

Il fit un signe de tête en direction de ses étagères de plantes.

"Viens alors. Je suis sûr qu'il t'a montré au moins les bases sur les plantes. Trouve moi des racines de consoude et d'achillée parmi ce lot et amène-les moi ici. "

Merlin observait pendant que le médecin déposait un pot d'eau sur un brûleur et commençait à se murmurer quelque chose, avant d'aller faire une tentative vers les étagères indiquées. Heureusement, à la fois la consoude et l'achillée étaient des herbes que Gaius utilisait beaucoup, signifiant qu'il avait du en cueillir beaucoup. Les repérer parmi la masse des autres jarres ne prendrait pas longtemps.

Il amena les deux jarres à Forwin, se tenant là un peu hésitant.

"Où les voulez-vous ?"

L'instant suivant vit les deux jarres être arrachées de ses mains, avant que, dépouillé quelques secondes plus tard, il ait un mortier et pilon fourré dans les bras, avec une petite quantité des deux herbes à l'intérieur de ce premier.

"Écrase celles-ci ensemble."

Merlin jeta un coup d'oeil à Fyren, qui était toujours assis en train d'essayer de ne pas rire, avant de secouer la tête et de déposer le mortier et le pilon sur la table devant lui. Il broya les deux herbes ensemble en une pâte rugueuse, se demandant lui-même si Forwin faisait participer tous ses patients à la préparation de leur propre remède, ou s'il ne faisait cela que parce qu'il était le pupille de Gaius. Il savait que c'était à cause de la dernière, mais quand-même c'était bizarre.

La pâte faite, il repoussa le mortier vers le médecin.

"Fait."

Une fois encore Forwin renifla l'objet en question, scrutant l'intérieur et hochant la tête en signe d'approbation bourrue.

"Bien et même plus, et fort bien mélangée."

Il gratta la pâte dans un bol avant de verser un peu de l'eau maintenant bouillante sur elle. Il pointa alors brutalement un fauteuil à proximité.

"Assis-toi !"

Merlin fit immédiatement ce qui lui était demandé, en regardant comment l'eau et la pâte étaient mélangées ensemble, avant que Fyren ne s'approche avec le bol et un chiffon. Le sorcier essaya de ne pas grimacer pendant que le médecin utilisait le lavement à base de plantes sur l'éraflure, effaçant les morceaux de saleté et la croûte pendant que des filets du lavement coulaient sur son visage, jusqu'à ce que l'abrasion soit tout à fait propre. Forwin saisit alors un bocal à proximité et un petit tampon de chiffon appliquant une partie de la pommade à l'intérieur du pot avant de le tapoter sur l'éraflure. Une courte longueur de bandage plus tard, pour maintenir ce tampon en place et il avait fini.

Touchant de la main le bandage maintenant sur son front, Merlin ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se demander si Forwin n,avait pas un peu exagéré avec le traitement. C'était seulement une petite égratignure.

"Hum, merci."

Il se retrouva avec une petite jarre en poterie dans les bras, Forwin ayant transféré une partie de la pommade dedans.

"Appliquez un peu de ceci sur votre plaie chaque matin et chaque soir de la semaine prochaine, et gardez la couverte. Suivez mes instructions, et vous ne vous retrouverez pas avec une marque sur ce joli minois qu'est le vôtre. Mais, si vous voulez une cicatrice alors après tout, ignorez moi juste."

Le médecin se tourna vers le serviteur assis près de la porte.

"Allez, maintenant dehors! Renvoie-le où il devrait être ou je ne pourrai pas être tenu pour responsable pour ce qu'il se passera si le prince découvre que son serviteur l'a suivi contre ses ordres."

Merlin se trouva mis sur ses pieds par Fyren et trainé par la porte, se sentant dans l'ensemble un peu dérouté par tout cela. Forwin avait semblé bourru, avait agi de manière bourrue, mais il avait tout de même pris la peine de faire plus que juste le minimum pour lui. Il fronça les sourcils un petit peu, tous deux se dirigeant jusque la porte principale des murs du manoir.

"Est-il toujours comme ça ?"

Fyren lui jeta un coup d'oeil.

"À peu près. Seul une personne reçoit régulièrement ses cotés duc, et c'est mon ami Liam; l'autre serviteur d'Hargren. Forwin lui a donné des leçons de lecture et d'écriture quand il avait douze ans et il a un faible pour lui depuis. Non que tu puisses le lui faire admettre."

Ils commencèrent à s'approcher de lieux où plus de gens marchaient, le roux laissant échapper à présent un soupir.

"Bien, il est temps de reprendre les habitudes. Ne me demande plus rien d'autre à moins que nous ne soyons hors de vue des gens."

Alors, tandis que Merlin l'observait, le sourire narquois de Fyren se dissout dans une expression de vide contentement. Le serviteur l'attrapant part la manche de sa chemise et le hâtant à travers les portes comme un enfant trop impatient. Merlin dut admettre que le jeu d'imbécile du était impeccable, et il y avait d'autre chose qu'il pouvait admettre.

Il était heureux, il ne devait pas aller plus loin, c'était assez ennuyeux d'être considéré comme aussi stupide que les gens le pensait déjà. S'il avait du faire ce que Fyren avait fait tout ce temps ici, il était sûr qu'il serait devenu fou à pré devait réfléchir cependant… Est-ce que le seigneur Hargren était impliqué dans quelque chose qui le ferait espionner tellement l'intérieur de sa propre propriété ? Si oui, alors quoi ?

Après avoir examiné ça pendant un instant, Merlin secoua la tête et renifla calmement à cette pensée. Nan, ça ne pouvait pas. Il s'assurait un oeil sur les nobles qui vivaient ici, comme tout dirigeant_ raisonnable_ le devrait. Ce qui lui ramena à l'esprit Uther, et l'attitude sélective du roi lorsqu'il s'agissait de faire confiance à la parole des gens… Au moins _Arthur _était raisonnablement ouvert pour être convaincu, quand il n'était pas un crétin.

~(-)~

Les couverts claquaient contre les assiettes, le vin clapotait dans les coupes et les deux hommes étaient tous deux assis de chaque coté des extrémités de la longue table. Ils avaient ralenti la conversation sur les chevaux, sur les quelques nobles qui en avaient récemment acheté l'un d'eux. Ils avaient discuté des formalités politiques, et du fait que même sans l'accord de trêve, il aurait dû venir rendre visite pour des raisons de protocole.

"C'est une illusion de plus d'une famille noble, qu'ils aient l'idée que quelqu'un puisse montrer un favoritisme ouvert envers un ami proche soit une insulte à leur égard. Par tous les moyens, courtisez vos amis et gardez leur allégeance, mais les cieux vous aideront si vous le faites au dépend de l'un d'entre_ eux_. Votre père aurait plutôt simplement dit oui tout de suite, mais en même temps il doit également courtiser la faveur de ceux qui seraient trop facilement séduit ailleurs par une meilleure offre. Il y a bien des nobles qui lui ont juré fidélité mais il y en beaucoup, dans Camelot et en dehors qui ne l'ont pas fait."

Hargren prit une gorgée de son vin, hochant la tête en signe de remerciement à son valet qui alors se mit à quitter la pièce. Arthur regarda le jeune homme, le nom du serviteur aux cheveux blonds ayant déjà fui son esprit. Hargren l'avait mentionnée une fois seulement, et il avait fait face à face avec la druide juste après ça, aussi était-il intérieurement embarrassé d'admettre qu'il l'avait oublié. S'il l'avait fait avec un noble et non un serviteur, cela aurait pu causer le genre d'insulte que le seigneur venait justement de parler.

Arthur regarda vers Hargren où il était assis en fin de table à sa gauche. Il semblait bien plus détendu maintenant, plus stressé comme il l'avait été durant l'exécution. En fait, il semblait plus relaxé qu'il ne l'avait été depuis qu'il était arrivé hier, presque que comme si un certain poids avait disparu de ses épaules. Peut-être était-ce la négociation de la trêve. Avec le document maintenant en chemin, en l'espace des quelques jours de plus, la trêve serait officielle, et la surveillance de la frontière ne deviendrait plus qu'une formalité. Les habitants de la province d'Ulwin connaîtrait une vrai paix pour la première fois en douze ans. Oui, ça devait être une raison suffisante pour expliquer l'aisance dans les manières d'Hargren.

"Vous ne pouvez jamais savoir. Donnez-lui quelques années et peut-être que même Cenred discutera avec nous. Je n'épinglerai pas tout espoir là-dessus, mais vous devez l'admettre, il y a quinze ans, j'ai entendu certains nobles à Camelot disant la même chose du roi Bayard."

Hargren s'arrêta, déposant son gobelet et secouant la tête.

"Bayard est un homme très différent de Cenred. C'est un homme qui écoute son peuple et apprend d'eux… Cenred n'écoute rien à part son propre désir de pouvoir. Il ne fera jamais allégeance avec Camelot, même cette trêve est accordée à contre-coeur. C'est seulement la pression de deux nations puissantes qui encadrent son royaume sur un coté qui l,a fait fléchir un peu plus. Donnez lui l'opportunité, un moment de faiblesse de notre part et il tentera de nous conquérir. J'ai déjà prévenu votre père à ce sujet, lorsque le document final lui a été envoyé pour signature."

Arthur fronça les sourcils.

"Alors que devons nous faire à son sujet ?"

"Lui? Rien."

Hargren lui lança un regard solennel.

"Les hommes comme lui sont facilement influencé par les tentations du pouvoir, et ceux qui le leur offriraient. Je suis sûr qu'il viendra un temps où il écoutera une promesse de puissance de trop. Lorsque cela arrivera, ce qu'il a fait au roi Herwn … lui arrivera. Lorsqu'il ne régnera plus sur Escetia, j'espère que quelqu'un de plus approprié le remplacera. Quelqu'un qui écoutera et apprendra de son peuple et sera proche d'eux, juste comme je l'ai fait en faisant d'Ulwin ce qu'elle est."

Arthur sentit sa curiosité monter, quelque qu'il s'était souvent demandé remontant à l'esprit.

"Je me suis souvent demandé moi-même comment vous le faisiez, obtenir que le peuple vous admire si fort. Le peuple de Camelot respecte mon père, mais … "

"Mais lorsque ça ne va pas, presque tout les roturiers ont peur de lui dans une certaine mesure. Certains plus que d'autres. Ils le respectent, l'applaudissent et le rendent fier de ses victoires, mais de l'autre coté il est juste leur roi. Un personnalité distante qui contrôle la plupart de leur vie, mais qui ne les comprend pas vraiment."

Hargren fit tourner la tige de sa coupe entre ses doigts tandis qu'il réfléchissait.

"Dites-moi, pourquoi n'avez-vous pas amener votre serviteur avec vous ? De ce que j,ai entendu, vous l'emmeniez partout jusqu'à maintenant, en patrouille comme en partie de chasse. Pourquoi pas cette fois ?"

Arthur hésita et le seigneur sourit un peu.

"N'ayez pas peur que je me moque d'une honnête réponse."

Arthur tapota ses doigts sur la table quelques secondes, déchiré entre mentir et dire la vérité. Lorsqu'il y pensait la vérité le faisait paraître si mesquin, mais comme il avait confiance en Hargren pour rester fidèle à sa déclaration.

"Je l'ai laissé derrière parce qu'il a l'habitude d'ouvrir sa bouche et dire exactement ce qu'il pense des choses ou des gens quand il devrait vraiment garder sa bouche fermée. J'avais peut qu'il m'embarrasse devant vous."

Le sourire d'Hargren s'élargit un peu.

"Et le fait-il en public ou juste en privé ?"

"Seulement en privé bien qu'il ne soit pas aussi poli en public qu'il devrait l'être."

"Vous voulez dire qu'il n,est pas aussi servile que Bern l'était… "

Arthur le regarda surpris, et Hargren glissa en arrière dans son fauteuil.

"Je connais Bern, il m'a servi pendant six mois, et était complètement inutile pour ce dont j,avais besoin chez un serviteur… c'est pourquoi je l'ai remplacé par Fyren."

Arthur ne put s'aider, son expression montrant sa perplexité quant à la raison de cela.

"Vous l'avez remplacé par un _demeuré._"

"Je l'ai remplacé par un homme à qui je savais qui pourrait me dire ce qu'il pense de moi, et en qui je faisais confiance pour me dire quand je suis sur le point de prendre une décision qui est une erreur."

L'expression confuse d'Arthur s'approfondit seulement. Ce serviteur avait l'intelligence d'un _chou_, il l'avait dit tel quel à Merlin durant le tournoi.

"Mais il est..."

"L'exact opposé de ce que vous pensez qu'il est."

Hargren soupira, avant de lever un doigt et de parler avec un ton légèrement ironique.

"C'est un secret dont peu de gens sont au courant, quelque chose que même votre père ne sait pas. J'ai menti quand j'ai dit de Fyren qu'il était 'débile'… Il a l'esprit aussi acéré que votre épée, et l'intelligence qui va avec. Il prétend être ce qu'il vous est apparu comme il le fait pour tous, spécifiquement pour moi."

Arthur le fixait à présent.

"Êtes-vous en train de me dire que j'ai … "

"parlé à une homme intelligent comme s'il était un petit enfant. Oui vous l'avez fait."

Hargren gloussa.

"Fyren surveille les nobles d'Ulwin pour moi, puisqu'ils le trouvent trop stupide pour remarquer leurs délits. Il peut être très vocal dans ses opinions à leur sujets quand il me fait son rapport, comme il l'a fait vous concernant."

Hargren se pencha en avant à nouveau, croisant ses bras sur la table tandis qu'il regardait le prince.

"Tous les dirigeants ont besoin de quelqu'un qui remet en question leurs décisions et leurs jugements, parce que cela les fait réfléchir sur eux-même de plus près. J'ai évité un certains nombre d'erreur, petites et grandes parce que j'avais quelqu'un à_ interroger _sur mes actions et me faire réfléchir sur elles encore avant de poursuivre. C'est ce que Bern ne pouvait pas faire pour moi, ou pour vous."

À présent Arthur était _vraiment_ confus. Est-ce qu'Hargren était en train de laisser entendre ce qu'il pensait qu'il était en train de laisser entendre.

"Êtes-vous en train de dire … "

Hargren sourit.

"Nous n'obtenons pas toujours les gens que nous_ voulons _pour nous servir, mais il y a des moments où le sort nous donne les personnes dont nous _avons besoin. _Votre serviteur semble être un admirable jeune homme. Il n'y en a pas beaucoup qui ont le courage de défier quelqu'un qui pourrait les faire arrêter d'un seul mot. Vous pourriez en apprendre beaucoup en l'ayant à vos cotés. Et je vous dit ça en tant qu'ami proche de votre père. Il pourrait ne pas être d'accord avec moi, mais je pense que la prospérité de ma province parle d'elle-même. C'est un noble sage qui peut admettre qu'ils pourraient apprendre quelque chose d'un simple roturier et j'ai appris _beaucoup _de ceux sous mes soins."

Arthur s'en alla très calme, fronçant toujours légèrement les sourcils, réfléchissant. Il resta comme ça pendant presque une minute avant de finalement répondre.

"Merci pour votre conseil. Je le garderai à l'esprit."

Hargren hocha la tête, attrapant sa fourchette en prélude pour recommencer à manger son repas.

"Et c'est tout ce que je peux demander. Que j'aies raison ou tort, vous l'apprendrez en temps et en heure par vous-même."

Arthur observa Hargren commencer à manger, attrapant sa propre fourchette à nouveau pour faire de même. Il lui avait été donné beaucoup à penser, incluant le sentiment angoissant en réalisant à quel point il avait été stupide il s'était rendu devant ce serviteur, Fyren… Il ne répèterait pas cette erreur.

~(-)~

"Arthur partira le matin du jour suivant demain, de sorte que tu auras besoin d'un bon départ pour t'assurer que tu seras bien de retour avant lui."

Merlin soupira, lui et Fyren se trouvaient dans le coin obscur de la cour des écuries de l'auberge à nouveau. Il était dommage que l'homme ait été forcé d'agir comme un idiot durant le temps où il avait été à Camelot avec Tarven pour le tournoi, parce qu'après avoir passé la dernière heure en sa compagnie, il pouvait dire combien ils se seraient amusés. Ils avaient le même sens de l'humour et le même manque d'impression par Arthur.

Il lui offrit une main, souriant avec un certain degré de déception.

"Hé bien peut-être que la chance surgira et qu'Arthur devra revenir ici et m'emmènera vraiment avec lui. Ou tu pourrais demander à Lord Hargren de te laisser accompagner Tarven s'il rend encore visite à Camelot."

Fyren gloussa.

"Je ne peux le garantir, mais si j'ai cette chance, je verrai si je peux tirer quelques ficelles. Malheureusement, mon jeu 'd'imbécile' signifie que je ne peux pas demandé un congé pour partir en voyage. Heureusement, un jour prochain, Hargren décidera qu'il n'a plus besoin de moi pour le faire."

Il accepta la main offerte, la secouant fermement.

"Bonne chance Merlin, et ne laisse pas l'égo du prince devenir trop gros."

Merlin renifla.

"Il ne vaut mieux pas, ou je devrais obtenir de l'armurier qu'il redimensionne son casque."

Il soupira.

"Je crois que je verrai, quand que ça puisse être. Dommage que je ne puisse rencontrer Lord Hargren, il semble être un grand homme pour qui travailler.

Fyren se tourna en s'éloignant, souriant avec ironie."

"Tu ne sais jamais, peut-être qu'un jour Arthur sera juste comme lui."

Merlin se racla la gorge en entendant cela, observant l'autre serviteur quitter la cour et disparaître de sa vue. Arthur ? être comme Hargren ? S'il ne lui avait pas déjà été dit que c'était le destin de cet idiot de faire ça, il aurait pensé que c'était une plaisanterie totale. Il le voyait encore comme une blague mais puisque le destin avait eu raison jusqu'ici…

Il se tourna et revint à l'auberge, se dirigeant dans sa chambre. Il resterait pour la nuit, considérant qu'il avait déjà payé, mais dans la matinée il reviendrait à Camelot et prétendrait à Arthur, lorsque le prince reviendrait, qu'il n'était jamais parti.

~(-)~

Ce fut la vue d'un serviteur semblant quelque peu ennuyé, avec un bandage sur la tête, qui accueillit Arthur à son retour à la mi-après-midi trois jours plus tard. Il avait la confirmation de Cenred que le traité de paix avait été reçu, et cet accord était maintenant en vigueur. Camelot n'était finalement plus en guerre à la frontière orientale, et bien que ce ne soit pas une alliance, c'était déjà quelque chose qui stimulerait le commerce et le morale C'était une chance pour Camelot de prospérer plus encore qu'auparavant.

S'immobilisant au pied des marches à l'entrée du château, Arthur descendit de son cheval tandis que le serviteur s'approchait.

"Alors comment cela s'est-il passé ? T'es-tu pris une porte ?"

Merlin fronça les sourcils un peu, semblant considérer quelque chose avant de sourire joyeusement.

"Oh rien, cela est arrivé pendant que je collectais des plantes pour Gaius. Rien de sérieux."

Arthur commença à sourire, se trouvant incapable de résister à la chance de le taquiner.

"Marché dans un autre terrier, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Non, pas du tout! J'ai trébuché et sur tombé sur le coté d'un arbre !"

Arthur sembla réaliser son erreur au même moment qu'il la dit, commençant à rougir quand le prince commença à rire.

"Oh j'aurais souhaité voir ça… Dommage qu'il n'ai pas fait entré un peu de bon sens en toi."

Il passa les rênes de son cheval au serviteur.

"Maintenant, j'ai besoin que tu soignes mon cheval, que tu nettoies tout mon équipement, que tu fasses laver mes vêtements, que tu me prépares un bain et que tu m'apportes mon repas du soir aussi."

Merlin le fixa alors qu'il commençait à s'éloigner, avant de répondre avec un soupçon d'irritation dans le ton.

"Oui, _Sire_..."

Arthur intercepta la trace d'ennui, mais ne dit rien. Hargren avait eu raison, Merlin l'_avait fait _remettre en question des choses alors que dans le passé, il ne leur aurait pas donné une seconde pensée. Était-ce vraiment une mauvaise chose ? Entrant dans le château et hors de vue de Merlin, il secoua la tête pour lui-même. Non, ce n'était pas une mauvaise chose, parce que même si à l'époque il ne voulait pas l'admettre, il y avait déjà eu un certain nombre de fois maintenant où Merlin avait eu raison. Il le garderait à ses coté et apprendrait si Hargren avait raison. Il n'ignorerait pas le conseil de l'ami le plus proche de son père.

~(-)~

À suivre


	37. Les portes d'Avalon - Partie 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.**

Music: N/A

"Whom History Won't Remember" Episode: N/A

Traduction : Colinou.

Bonne lecture ;)

~(-)~

Chapitre 37: Les portes d'Avalon ~Partie 1~

La lumière était assombrie, jaune et inquiétante, semblant un brouillard jusqu'à ce qu'il soit réalisé que c'était une vue sous l'eau. Il y avait une main dans cette eau, elle était molle et immobile, le point de vue monta pour montrer un bras en cotte de maille, suivi par une épaule et une poitrine vêtue de brassards et d'un plastron… Ensuite le visage, les yeux fermés mais ô si familier, les cheveux blonds se déplaçant dans les courants de la descente de l'homme inconscient dans l'eau… Et enfin une vue de la surface de l'eau, d'une belle jeune femme dans un manteau d'or et en robe, la main tendue au-dessus de l'eau alors qu'elle regardait le prince se noyer…

Des yeux bleus s'ouvrirent, un soupir étranglé s'échappant de ses lèvres tandis qu'elle s'asseyait dans son lit, tremblant en conséquence.

"___Arthur !_"

Morgane continua à trembler, les yeux écarquillés, avant de prendre une profonde inspiration et de se forcer à se calmer… C'était juste un cauchemar, comme tant d'autres qu'elle avait fait… C'était juste un rêve…

~(-)~

L'homme se glissa à travers les broussailles, presque silencieux dans ses mouvements, ses yeux fixés sur le cerf qui errait parmi les arbres proches. Il se glissa plus près de lui, prudent et réfléchi, s'arrêtant finalement et le prenant pour cible avec l'arbalète dans ses mains.

Quelque chose s'écrasa dans les arbres derrière lui, lui rentrant dedans et le renversant presque, le cerf s'enfuyant de peur.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est ?"

Arthur resta là, voulant jurer, se tournant et regardant d'un œil mauvais le valet de chambre qui venait de détruire son tir et le gifla presque au visage avec les deux lapins morts qu'il portait avec les cordes.

"Tu es _vraiment _un complet bouffon, n'est-ce pas, Merlin !"

Merlin regarda en arrière.

"Je demandais juste."

Le prince fit un signe dans la direction où sa proie s'était enfuie.

"A qui ? A moi ou au cerf ? Nous sommes supposés être à la chasse. Ça requiert de la vitesse, de la rapidité et un esprit agile !"

Il gifla Merlin sur la tête, agacé, le serviteur répondant presque distraitement à cela.

"Donc vous êtes en mesure d'en avoir deux sur les trois alors. "

Toute réplique d'Arthur en réponse à cela fut interrompue, quand le cri de peur et de détresse d'une femme fit écho à travers les arbres. Sans un mot, le prince courut en direction de la source, Merlin roulant des yeux derrière lui et le suivant.

Nous y voilà à nouveau…

Ils coururent à travers la forêt en direction du bruit, entendant un homme implorer leur merci en plus des cris de la femme. Il y avait un groupe de quatre bandits attaquant la paire, exigeant de l'argent, mais ce fut bientôt insignifiant lorsqu'Arthur tira dans le dos de l'un d'entre eux avec son arbalète.

Il laissa tomber son arme, tirant son épée et chargeant les deux bandits qui laissèrent le vieil homme sur le sol et vinrent vers lui. L'un fut frappé sur la tête et bousculé sur le côté par le prince, Arthur tournant son attention sur l'autre, pendant que derrière lui le premier homme se remettait sur ses pieds et récupérait son épée.

Merlin vit cela arriver, vit qu'Arthur était complètement inconscient du danger, et regarda rapidement aux alentours, cherchant quelque chose qu'il pourrait utiliser… Ah oui, une branche morte et endommagée très pratique juste au-dessus de l'homme qui se tournait maintenant pour frapper Arthur dans le dos.

"___Forbearnan firgenholt._"

La branche se cassa, tombant sur l'homme et l'écrasant, pendant qu'Arthur finissait de s'occuper de son ami. Quand ces deux-là furent morts, il se tourna vers le bandit restant, là où il était resté près du vieil homme et de la femme vêtue d'or qui se blottit contre lui.

Le bandit s'enfuit, Arthur levant les yeux vers la branche qui s'était cassée.

"C'était un coup de chance."

Il marcha vers la paire qu'il venait de sauver, pendant que derrière lui Merlin roulait des yeux devant l'inconscience du prince avant de crier après le brigand fugitif.

"Et que ceci soit une leçon pour vous !" Arthur s'arrêta et le regarda, son expression disant clairement 'ce n'est pas comme si tu avais fait quelque chose'. Merlin le regarda juste innocemment en retour. "Quoi ? Je couvrais vos arrières."

Arthur secoua la tête, se tournant vers la femme et le vieil homme.

"Est-ce que vous allez bien ? Vous ont-ils blessé ?"

Elle se tourna, révélant le plus exquis de tous les plus beaux visages, ses longs cheveux brun-or pendants et tissés à l'avant avec de minuscules perles et de fines chaînes d'or, à la différence des personnels de cérémonie qu'elle et le vieil homme portaient. Elle sourit, repoussant sa capuche.

"Non." Elle se tourna vers le vieil homme à côté d'elle, lui aussi portant une robe bleue d'une qualité qu'un roturier ne pouvait se permettre. "Je suis Sophia, et voici mon père."

Le prince hocha la tête, se présentant.

"Arthur Pendragon." Le vieil homme opina, avant que le prince tourne à nouveau son attention vers Sophia. "A votre service." Il saisit sa main et déposa courtoisement un baiser dessus, avant de se tourner vers Merlin et de froncer les sourcils. "Ne reste pas juste ici. Ramasse leurs sacs et transporte-les ! Nous nous rendons à la cité."

Arthur commença à mener Sophia et son père sur le sentier vers Camelot, pendant que derrière lui Merlin secouait la tête avec agacement et ramassait les deux sacs de taille moyenne tombés à proximité. Pour une paire évidente de nobles, ils voyageaient léger et étrangement sans escorte, mais c'était toujours irritant de se voir dire de transporter leurs affaires alors qu'il portait déjà deux lapins morts et tout le matériel associé nécessaire pour des excursions hors de la ville.

Et il piétinait derrière le trio, écoutant le père de Sophia remercier gracieusement Arthur pour son aide, et regardant le prince ne cesser de la regarder d'une manière qui disait clairement 'mon dieu qu'elle est belle'. Quant à Merlin, elle était un peu _trop _jolie pour être d'un quelconque intérêt pour lui… Non pas qu'il n'aimait pas les belles filles, c'était juste qu'il semblait avoir un mauvais record à s'impliquer avec eux. A savoir Nimueh l'incitant à boire du poison parce qu'elle voulait qu'il meure.

Et ainsi de suite, Arthur parlant au père de Sophia, Merlin traînant à l'arrière, et ladite jeune femme faisant les yeux doux au prince. L'arrivée à la cité ne fut pas beaucoup plus intéressant. Une audience avec le roi, révélant la paire comme étant Aulfric et Sofia de Tiremor, dont la maison avait été détruite par des voleurs, et après en avoir à peine réchappé pour leurs vies ils étaient en chemin vers la famille qu'ils avaient dans le royaume de Carléon. Cela incita Uther à les inviter immédiatement à rester dans la cité durant plusieurs jours, et bien sûr incita Arthur à ordonner à Merlin de recommencer à transporter leurs sacs.

La paire quitta la salle du conseil, les visiteurs et le roi partant dîner ensemble, pendant que Merlin suivait Arthur dans ses appartements pour déposer le matériel de chasse et se préparer à trier les chambres pour les invités. Bien sûr, Arthur était déjà en train de penser à cela.

"Met-la dans une chambre décente."

Merlin regarda le dos d'Arthur, se souriant doucement pour lui-même.

"Celle de la porte d'à-côté est vide."

Arthur opina, enlevant ses gants et sa veste.

"Celle de la porte d'à-côté est bien… Excellente en fait." C'est alors qu'il se tourna et nota le sourire entendu sur le visage de Merlin. "Tais-toi."

Le serviteur continua à ranger le désordre qu'Arthur avait laissé sur la table ce matin.

"Quoi ? Je n'ai rien dit."

"Tu n'en as pas besoin." Il commença à tirer une de ses vestes formelles, celle de velours rouge avec les boutons d'or cousus dessus. "Je veux que ça soit clair, que mes intentions envers Sophia sont… complètement honorables." Merlin semblait juste essayer de ne pas rire, Arthur commençant à froncer les sourcils avant de s'arrêter. "… Met-la dans une chambre de l'autre côté du château. C'est plus chaud, plus confortable."

Il fallut à Merlin tout sa volonté pour ne pas rire, mais il souleva les sourcils et se sourit à lui-même. Ouais, Arthur était frappé. Ça avait été écrit sur _tout _son visage au moment où il avait regardé Sophia.

Il se força à redresser son visage avant qu'Arthur remarque le sourire, gardant un ton sérieux.

"Bien sûr." Il termina d'empiler les choses du petit-déjeuner qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de nettoyer ce matin, en raison de l'empressement d'Arthur de sortir et de tuer des choses. "Elle est très belle."

Arthur opina.

"Oui, elle l'est."

A la manière un peu rêveuse et pensive d'Arthur de dire ça, il n'y avait aucun moyen pour que Merlin résiste.

"Et si vos intentions sont honorables."

Arthur fronça les sourcils, indigné.

"Oh, elles le sont. Très certainement."

Merlin parla, à l'image de la prévenance innocente.

"Alors quel est le problème si elle reste à la porte d'à côté ?"

Silence instantané… Arthur le fixant avant de regarder au loin et de faire de son mieux pour ne pas sembler éventuellement troublé par les mots de son serviteur. Il échoua cependant, parce qu'il ôta la veste fantaisie pour une plus simple.

"Il n'y en a aucun." Il sortit de la chambre pour rejoindre son père au dîner avec leurs invités. "Tu m'as convaincu. Met-la dans la chambre à côté de la mienne."

Merlin le regarda partir, avant d'éclater de rire au moment où Arthur fut hors de portée. Il secoua la tête et rit pour lui-même durant tout le chemin jusqu'aux cuisines avec le plateau d'assiettes, avant de retourner par un détour à la buanderie pour obtenir des draps pour la chambre à côté de celle d'Arthur et une autre dans le couloir adjacent. Un balayage rapide de la poussière, et il mit les sacs qu'il avait laissé dans les appartements d'Arthur dedans puis il se traîna jusqu'à la salle à manger principale où un repas pour les deux nobles résidents et les deux invités avait été hâtivement mis en place.

Il les attendit dehors, baillant d'ennui, jusqu'à ce que finalement ça se finisse et il escorta Sophia et son père à leur chambre d'invités. C'était la partie ennuyeuse du travail, suivie par l'ennui supplémentaire de se tenir prêt pour être chargé avec le double du travail auquel il faisait normalement face

Il remit un paquet d'affaires de couchage à Sophia, que les femmes de la buanderie avaient préparé pour elle compte tenu du manque de bien, sortant son plus beau sourire et ses plus belles manières… Et Arthur disait qu'il ne savait pas comment être diplomatique.

"Si vous avez besoin d'autre chose, faites le moi savoir."

Sophia sourit et opina, acceptant le paquet sur le seuil de sa chambre.

"Merci."

Il se tourna et s'en alla pour reprendre ses fonctions normales, Morgane venant le long du couloir vers lui. La pupille du roi nota sa présence, avant que son regard prenne note de la jeune femme se tournant pour entrer dans la chambre d'hôte.

Sophia sourit légèrement, courtoise, mais Morgane ne le remarqua jamais. Tout ce qu'elle savait était la soudaine terreur dans son cœur, comme le visage de son cauchemar marchait maintenant dans les couloirs devant elle.

Morgane stoppa dans son élan, arrêtant Merlin lorsqu'il fut sur le point de passer devant elle.

"Qui était-ce ?"

Merlin regarda la porte maintenant fermée, répondant.

"Sophia Tiremor. Nous l'avons sauvé dans les bois… Enfin, _Arthur _a fait la plupart du sauvetage."

Morgane secoua un peu la tête.

"Elle ne peut pas rester ici."

Merlin fronça les sourcils, un peu déconcerté par la réaction de Morgane.

"Le roi a dit qu'elle et son père étaient les bienvenus à Camelot." Morgane fixait toujours la porte, comme si quelque chose l'effrayait. "Tout va bien ?"

Morgane sembla revenir à ses sens, commençant à sourire.

"Oui… Merci"

Elle s'enfuit, Merlin haussant juste les épaules et allant dans la direction opposée. Morgane était l'un des nobles les plus sympathiques de Camelot, certainement la seule qui lui parlait comme s'il avait un cerveau, mais tout de même, il y avait des moments où elle était un peu étrange.

Mais ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'était la crainte qui courait maintenant à travers elle, la crainte pour Arthur, tandis qu'elle se précipitait à travers le château chez la seule personne qu'elle savait qu'elle pouvait lui parler. Elle alla droit aux appartements de Gaius, entrant dedans tandis que le médecin soulevait une bouteille de verre remplie d'un liquide bouillonnant d'un brûleur mis en place sur l'une de ses tables.

Il l'entendit entrer, se tournant après avoir posé la bouteille.

"Dame Morgane ?"

Elle ferma la porte, toutes ses manières anxieuses tandis qu'elle s'approchait de lui.

"Je suis désolée de vous déranger."

Il la rassura, la saluant chaleureusement. "Pour la plupart Merlin est le fautif. Si j'avais su que vous veniez j'aurais rangé."

Elle secoua la tête, les yeux toujours fixés avant de le regarder dans les yeux.

"Ce n'est pas ça, c'est juste… Votre banc est en feu."

Il opina avec un sourire.

"Mon banc est en feu." Il s'arrêta, les mots coulant avant qu'il se tourne pour voir les flammes. "Mon banc est en feu !"

Il saisit le morceau de tissu brûlant avec une paire de pinces, le soulevant d'où il était tombé sur le brûleur tandis que Morgane se précipitait avec une bassine d'eau.

"Ici !"

Il le laissa tomber dans l'eau, les flammes s'éteignant avant qu'il soupire pour lui-même.

"Vous me causez toujours des ennuis." Le malheur mineur fini, il nota l'expression anxieuse sur son visage. "Qu'est-ce qui vous a amené dans ce coin sombre ?"

Elle déglutit, mal à l'aise, consciente de la façon stupide dont ça allait sonner.

"J'ai fait un autre rêve."

Il la regarda avec bienveillance.

"Je vois."

"J'ai vu Arthur sous l'eau, se noyant, et il y avait une femme debout qui le regardait mourir." La peur augmenta dans sa voix, son expression tourmentée tandis qu'elle regardait Gaius. "Et elle est ici… A Camelot."

Gaius soupira, essayant de la rassurer.

"L'esprit nous joue des tours. Il emprunte à la vie quotidienne et joue ses propres fantasmes."

Morgane secoua la tête, sa voix s'élevant dans le volume de l'agitation.

"Mais j'ai fait ce rêve _avant _qu'elle vienne à Camelot."

"Vous devez vous tromper."

Elle continua à secouer la tête.

"Non, je _sais _ce que j'ai vu. C'était si réel… Je l'ai vu _mourir, _Gaius. Elle va le tuer."

Gaius s'approcha d'elle, mettant ses mains sur ses épaules, sa voix calme.

"Ce sont juste des rêves, Morgane. Rien de plus. Prenez-vous la potion pour dormir que je vous ai faite ?"

Elle baissa la tête.

"Elle n'aide pas."

Il sembla penser pendant un moment, avant d'aller à l'une de ses tables et de ramasser un flacon parmi l'assortiment posé là. Il le lui donna.

"Essayez ceci. Ça va introduire un sommeil plus profond." Elle était silencieuse, et il essaya de la rassurer encore une fois. "Vous n'avez rien à craindre."

Il lui donna une autre étreinte chaleureuse pour la réconforter, tandis qu'elle acceptait son aide.

"Merci, Gaius."

Elle se dirigea vers la porte, s'arrêtant lorsque le médecin l'appela.

"Et, Morgane." Elle se retourna vers lui. "N'embêtez pas Uther à ce sujet. Pas besoin de l'inquiéter."

Elle fronça légèrement les sourcils, opinant après s'être demandé ce qu'il voulait dire puis pensant qu'il signifiait les cauchemars en général. Le roi s'était souvent inquiété du nombre de fois où elle avait eu du mal à dormir correctement.

Elle retourna à ses appartements, restant là pour le reste de la journée. Elle utilisa la potion comme indiqué, tombant dans le sommeil avec une prière pour que les cauchemars s'arrêtent.

~(-)~

"Je prends Sophia pour faire un tour aujourd'hui. Pour lui montrer les alentours."

Merlin jeta un regard à l'endroit où Arthur était appuyé contre un des poteaux de son lit, le regardant bouger les oreillers en prélude d'enlever et remplacer les draps. Dehors le ciel du matin était clair, en promesse d'un autre jour de beau temps, mais à l'intérieur de la chambre il se demandait déjà où cela allait mener.

"Qu'est-ce que j'ai à voir là-dedans ?"

Arthur croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, essayant d'être décontracté.

"Eh bien, je suis supposé être de patrouille avec le garde de mon père ce matin. Donc, j'ai besoin que tu me couvres."

Merlin stoppa son travail, le dévisageant.

"Quoi ? Et mentir au roi ?" Il secoua la tête. "Non. Pas du tout. Il verra à travers moi. Il me mettra au pilori avant même que vous ayez eu le temps de dire tomates pourries."

"Merlin… J'ai besoin que tu fasses cela pour moi."

Oh ciel, il utilisait 'l'apparence'. L'expression presque mais pas tout à fait plaidoyante, qui semblait aussi dire 'je suis un beau gosse, fais-moi cette faveur'.

Merlin soupira.

"Je suis un terrible menteur. Je commence à suer, ma vision se trouble, mon cerveau s'arrête de fonctionner."

"Pas de changement ici alors." Arthur marcha à côté du lit donc il était à côté de lui. "Ecoute, j'ai promis à Sophia que je l'emmènerais dehors, et si je ne le fais pas je vais perdre mes chances."

Ah, alors c'était à cause de ça. Merlin lui donna un regard entendu.

"Donc vous l'aimez."

Arthur le regarda comme si ça aurait dû être évident.

"Ouais, qu'est-ce qu'i ne pas aimer ? Je veux passer plus de temps avec elle, mais j'ai besoin de ne pas avoir mon père sur le dos. " Il utilisa à nouveau cette expression. "Je ne peux pas _t'ordonner _de mentir au roi, mais… tu seras un ami pour la vie si tu le fais."

Ils se regardèrent l'un l'autre, un combat de volonté, mais au moment où Arthur avait utilisé le mot 'ami' il l'avait scellé.

Merlin soupira, se radoucissant.

"Alors partez, vous ne voudriez pas la faire attendre."

Arthur se dirigea immédiatement vers la porte.

"Merci, Merlin, je ne l'oublierai pas."

Merlin le regarda partir, se murmurant à lui-même dans sa barbe lorsque le prince fut parti.

"Bien sûr que vous ne l'oublierez pas, jusqu'à ce que vous décidiez à nouveau d'être un idiot… Pourquoi est-ce que je vous _laisse _m'entraîner dans ces choses ?"

Il recommença à changer le lit, reconnaissant le fait qu'il avait obtenu l'extrémité courte de la baguette, et en même temps le sentiment de plaisir envers lui-même. Alors qu'Arthur n'avait pas vraiment voulu dire 'ami' en tant _qu'ami, _le fait qu'il ait utilisé le mot signifiait que quelque part derrière cet ego démesuré, il appréciait en fait de l'avoir aux alentours.

Ce qui à présent était aussi proche du fait qu'Arthur admettrait jamais que derrière ceci une partie de lui _commençait _à voir Merlin comme ça, et pour le sorcier qui avait depuis longtemps décidé qu'Arthur valait la peine d'être un ami, c'était une petite mais signifiante victoire.

Le lit finit, Merlin se dirigea vers la buanderie pour vider les draps sales, avant de se diriger vers la salle du conseil pour parler au roi… Il avait rendez-vous avec le pilori.

~(-)~

"Etes-vous sûre que c'est elle ?"

La voix inquiète de Gwen atteignit les oreilles de Morgane, où la dame se tenait, regardant Arthur et Sophia se diriger vers les bois à cheval par l'une des routes secondaires du château. La potion pour dormir de Gaius n'avait pas marché, et au lieu d'une bonne nuit de sommeil elle s'était réveillée en hurlant. Gwen était arrivée à l'aube pour trouver sa maîtresse déjà éveillée, blottie et tremblante sur une chaise près du feu dans le foyer, et à la lumière de sa confiance Morgane avait tout expliqué.

Elle regarda la paire disparaître de vue, le sentiment de peur toujours là dans sa voix.

"Je ne pourrais jamais oublier ce visage."

Gwen vint à la fenêtre, debout derrière elle.

"Vous devriez parler au roi."

Morgane se tourna et la regarda, découragée.

"Et lui dire quoi ? Que je peux voir le futur ?"

Gwen opina.

"Si vous pensez que la vie d'Arthur est en danger."

"Tu sais comment il va réagir."

"Vous êtes sa pupille, il ne vous ferait pas de mal."

Morgane secoua la tête.

"Il hait la magie plus qu'il ne tient à moi."

"Ce n'est pas vrai."

"Voudrais-tu faire un essai ?"

Cette question arrêta Gwen elle pouvait difficilement répondre à ça.

"Mais que pouvez-vous faire d'autre ?"

Morgane se tourna à nouveau vers la fenêtre.

"Je vais devoir essayer de l'arrêter moi-même."

Elle devint silencieuse, Gwen la laissant à la fenêtre. La laissant à ses pensées et préoccupations pour la sécurité d'Arthur.

Près de midi, elle n'était pas la seule à être concernée, un certain médecin ayant suivi ses soupçons pour entrer dans la chambre du père de Sophia. Secoué et reconnaissant d'avoir réussi à éviter une confrontation avec Aulfric, Gaius se précipita dans ses appartements avec une certitude à l'esprit… En partie à cause du bâton du vieil homme, qu'il avait réussi à y jeter un œil de près, mais plus important… Le fait que, de rage, les yeux du noble visiteur avaient changé de couleur, et ça ne voulait dire qu'une chose.

Tous deux avaient quelque chose à voir avec la magie.

~(-)~


	38. Les portes d'Avalon - Partie 2

******Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.**

******Music: N/A**

******"Whom History Won't Remember" Episode: N/A**

Traduction : Colinou.

Bonne lecture ;)

~(-)~

Chapitre 38: Les portes d'Avalon ~Partie 2~

C'est une jeune femme ébranlée et frustré qui entra dans sa chambre d'hôte, à peine midi passé. Ça avait complètement échoué. Elle avait été si proche, si proche… N'eut été ces soldats fouillant les bois, qui avaient par erreur tiré dans sa direction et celle d'Arthur.

Le père de Sophia remarqua son entrée, fronçant un peu les sourcils, surpris.

"Tu n'es pas partie aussi longtemps que je l'espérais."

Elle s'arrêta dans son élan, fronçant aussi les sourcils.

"Nous avons été interrompus."

"Que s'est-il passé ?"

Elle se tourna pour lui faire face, un regard de peur confuse dans ses yeux.

"J'ai presque été tuée. Pendant un moment, j'ai senti ce que ce serait de mourir d'une mort mortelle." Son expression se changea en colère, tandis qu'elle crachait presque les derniers mots. "Il m'a sauvé. Quelqu'un de si fragile, si faible, m'a sauvé ! Je ne peux pas supporter d'être comme cela une minute de plus !"

Aulfric s'approcha de sa fille, parlant de réconfort et d'ambition.

"Tu n'auras pas à le faire. Une fois que son cœur sera tien, les portes d'Avalon s'ouvriront une fois de plus pour nous et nous pourrons regagner notre vraie forme."

"J'ai besoin d'un peu plus de temps."

L'expression d'Aulfric devint maintenant un avertissement.

"Tu dois te dépêcher. Le médecin peut nous voir tels que nous sommes réellement."

Sophia renifla doucement.

"Alors il n'est pas le seul… La dame Morgane m'a confronté. Elle craint ses pouvoirs, mais ça ne la gardera pas silencieuse très longtemps."

"Demain, tu dois finir l'enchantement, sinon notre chance de nous débarrasser de ces enveloppes mortelles sera perdue à jamais."

Père et fille se regardèrent l'un et l'autre pendant un moment, avant que Sophia réponde avec un hochement de tête déterminé.

~(-)~

Ailleurs dans le château, plus tard dans la soirée, Morgane essayait déjà de déjouer leur plan. S'adresser au roi était hors de question, mais peut-être que parler à Arthur pourrait s'avérer plus fructueux. Ou du moins c'était le plan, jusqu'à ce que, après avoir reconnu devant lui qu'elle avait eu un rêve où il était en danger, il avait ri d'elle en pensant qu'elle était jalouse, oui _jalouse, _de l'attention qu'il portait à Sophia. _Plus qu'assez _de lui !

Elle fit irruption dans ses appartements, claquant presque la porte derrière elle, faisant sursauter Gwen.

"Il est à la limite absolue ! Son ego pourrait-il être _plus grand_?"

Gwen s'approcha, les mains jointes, anxieuse.

"Je le devine, ça ne s'est pas très bien passé."

Morgane se tourna vers elle, soupirant et secouant la tête.

"C'était une perte de temps complète. Il s'est moqué de moi, et maintenant il est convaincu que je suis la rivale jalouse de Sophia."

Gwen grimaça avec sympathie.

"Mais que pouvez-vous faire maintenant ?"

Morgane s'assit à sa table de toilette, ramassant une brosse et la passant dans ses cheveux dans une tentative hésitante de se calmer.

"Je ne sais pas. Gaius pense que ce sont juste des mauvais rêve, rien à craindre. Arthur pense que je suis jalouse. Et je ne peux pas le dire à Uther, parce qu'il pourrait me faire exécuter." Elle posa la brosse, perdue. "Suis-je vraiment simplement en train de me faire des illusions ? Penses-tu que je pourrais devenir folle, que tout ça est une sorte d'hallucination folle."

"Ne pensez pas ça !" Gwen se précipita vers elle, ramassant la brosse et reprenant ce que Morgane avait commencé. "Il y a quelque chose chez eux que je n'aime pas non plus. J'ai vu Sophia, le flattant, sortant de son chemin pour obtenir son attention." Elle baissa un peu la voix. "C'est le discours des serviteurs. Merlin a peut-être couvert Arthur aujourd'hui, mais quiconque le connaît bien sait qu'il s'est lui-même fait mettre au pilori. Sophia prépare quelque chose, et il est aveugle à cela comme Arthur l'est. Merlin semble juste penser que l'engouement d'Arthur pour elle est amusant."

Morgane la regarda à partir de la réflexion dans le miroir.

"Et ça me surprend… Il est normalement beaucoup plus vif que ça, non pas qu'Arthur le sache. As-tu essayé de lui parler ?"

Gwen secoua la tête.

"Je n'en ai pas eu la chance. Il a passé toute la matinée au pilori, et tout le reste de la journée à finir toutes ses corvées à cause de ça."

Morgana soupira.

"Essaye de lui parler demain si tu le peux. Il peut peut-être inculquer une certaine raison à Arthur, étant donné que notre prince semble plus enclin à écouter son serviteur que moi."

~(-)~

C'est avec beaucoup de perplexité que Gwen se tenait là la matinée suivante, regardant Merlin être bombardé de légumes pourris pour la deuxième journée consécutive. Ça devenait plus qu'une plaisanterie, surtout lorsqu'elle avait _besoin _de lui parler.

La femme de chambre attendit jusqu'à ce que le lancer cesse, avant de marcher jusqu'au pilori et d'y rester avec ses mains sur les hanches en signe de désapprobation.

"Qu'as-tu fait cette fois ?"

Merlin grimaça, pas à cause de la question. Non, il cracha un morceau de navet moisi qui avait réussi à trouver son chemin jusque dans sa bouche. Ceci fait, il lui répondit avec un sourire.

"J'ai euh… oublié de dire à Arthur qu'il était supposé être à la cérémonie d'adoubement ce matin."

Elle croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine, pas dupe.

"Je ne crois pas, Merlin, et nous le savons tous les deux. Tu l'as couvert pour qu'il puisse sortir avec Sophia hier, et tu le fais encore aujourd'hui. Ce n'est pas juste, il prend avantage de toi."

Merlin soupira.

"Ecoute, je fais juste cela en tant qu'ami, et même s'il ne me l'a pas admis en face, je sais par un fait que quelque part dans cet ego démesuré il me voit aussi en tant que tel. Il a rencontré une fille, il s'est épris d'elle, et il y a des chances pour qu'à la fin de la semaine il l'oublie ou qu'elle le laisse tomber. J'espère que ce sera le dernier cas, parce que je pourrais le taquiner."

Il souriait à ce point, Gwen secouant la tête devant son attitude.

"Ecoute, peu importe les raisons, quand tu quitteras le pilori et te seras nettoyé, viens me trouver. Il y a quelque chose d'important à propos de quoi nous devons parler."

Merlin opina, ou du mieux qu'il pouvait avec sa tête dans le pilori.

"Sûr, je le ferai."

Elle se tourna pour s'en aller, avant de s'arrêter pour regarder en arrière.

"Quand pourras-tu sortir ?"

"Après midi… Uther a ajouté deux heures au temps habituel parce que c'est le deuxième jour consécutif que j'ai oublié. Si j'oublie à nouveau, alors…"

Gwen secoua à nouveau la tête et s'en alla, le laissant à son sort de légumes volants pendant qu'elle allait rapporter cela à Morgane.

~(-)~

Le médecin leva les yeux du livre qu'il lisait, tandis que son pupille entrait dans les appartements encore une fois couvert de boue puante et de pulpe. Il soupira à cette vue, secouant la tête.

"Pas encore Merlin, sûrement "

Le magicien ne semblait pas impressionné, mais pour une raison différente.

"Vous penseriez que le plaisir de bombarder une même personne avec des fruits passerait avec le temps, mais oh non."

Gaius souleva un peu les sourcils, tandis que Merlin commençait à remplir un bassin avec de l'eau venant du baril à la porte et rinçait la crasse de ses cheveux.

"J'ai entendu qu'Arthur n'était pas à la cérémonie d'adoubement."

Merlin sourit.

"Ouais. Il voulait passer le plus de temps restant possible avec Sophia."

Une note de légère désapprobation.

"Donc tu l'as aidé ?"

"Je suis son serviteur, je dois le faire."

"… Tu n'aurais pas dû faire ça, Merlin" Il y avait quelque chose dans son ton qui rendit le magicien attentif et le fit regarder. "Je crains que Sophia ne soit pas entièrement ce qu'elle paraît."

Merlin fronça légèrement les sourcils.

"Pourquoi ?"

Gaius se leva de sa chaise.

"Que sais-tu sur les devins ?"

Merlin haussa les épaules.

"Pas grand-chose. Ils sont supposés être capable de voir le futur, comme les prophètes."

"C'est, dit-on, une capacité innée. Ceux qui le possèdent sont nés avec. Certains ne sont même pas au courant que ce qu'ils voient est l'avenir. Ça leur vient en rêve."

Gaius s'était maintenant assis sur un banc plus près de son pupille, Merlin fronçant encore une fois les sourcils.

"Qu'est-ce que ça a à voir avec Sophia ?"

"La nuit avant qu'elle et Aulfric arrivent à Camelot, Morgane a fait un rêve… Sophia était dedans."

Les sourcils de Merlin se soulevèrent immédiatement de surprise.

"_Avant _qu'elle arrive à Camelot ?"

Gaius opina, son ton sérieux.

"J'ai observé Morgane depuis qu'elle est toute petite. Et bien que j'aie essayé de me persuader du contraire, j'ai réalisé que certaines choses qu'elle disait avoir vu en rêve arrivaient." Merlin vint s'asseoir à côté de lui, attentif tandis qu'il continuait. "J'ai gardé le secret devant Uther, bien sûr. Le don de prophétie est trop proche du travail de la magie."

Merlin le regarda.

"Vous pensez que Morgane est un devin ?"

Gaius avait l'air sombre.

"Je ne le pense pas. Je le _crains… _Morgane a dit qu'elle avait rêvé que Sophia tuait Arthur."

"Est-ce que cela ne pouvait pas juste être un rêve ? Peut-être que la femme que Morgane a vu _ressemblait _juste à Sophia."

Gaius secoua la tête.

"C'est ce que j'espérais. Mais Aulfric m'a surpris dans sa chambre, et dans un éclair de colère… ses yeux ont changé de couleur."

Merlin était maintenant également concerné.

"Qui sont-ils ?"

"Ce n'est pas qui ils sont qui m'inquiète… C'est ce qu'ils veulent d'Arthur."

~(-)~

Il s'assit là sur le bord de son lit, les yeux lointain comme s'il était en transe ou plongé dans ses pensées. C'est ainsi qu'il était revenu à la cité avec elle, et même maintenant elle tissait sa toile d'enchantement toujours plus près de lui.

"Notre amour est fort. Vous ressentez la même chose ? Si nous étions jamais séparés…"

"Je ne laisserais jamais cela arriver…"

Arthur la regarda dans les yeux, Sophia pratiquement sur lui, sa voix douce comme elle l'attirait toujours plus profondément sous son emprise.

"Vous pourriez ne pas avoir le choix… Il y en a ici qui ne veulent pas que nous soyons ensembles."

"Je ne les laisserais jamais nous séparer."

"Parce que nous nous aimons."

"Parce que nous nous aimons."

Elle sourit.

"Vous devez demander l'autorisation de nous marier. Comme ça nous pourrons être ensembles pour toujours."

Il continua à la regarder.

"Jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare."

Elle déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres, avant de se reculer et de murmurer.

"___Tuce hwon frec ure, Arthur._" Ses yeux rougeoyèrent lorsqu'elle jeta le sort, ceux d'Arthur faisant de même comme s'ils étaient pris. Puis elle se redressa et le regarda de hauteur. "… Jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare…" Elle se dirigea vers la porte, l'ouvrant pour révéler son père faisant les cent pas dehors, répondant à la question non formulée. "Il est prêt. Demain il fera ce que nous voulons de lui."

Aulfric sembla soulagé.

"Bien, tu as bien travaillé. Je dois aller voir les anciens."

A leur insu, Merlin avait été juste au coin, attendant pour voir si l'agitation d'Aulfric avait une raison pour traîner à l'extérieur des appartements d'Arthur. Il s'avéra qu'il en avait une, et elle ne sonnait pas bien. Il attendit jusqu'à ce que Sophia ait fermé la porte à nouveau, avant de suivre Aulfric hors du château, hors de la cité dans les bois au-delà.

Il ne s'attendait clairement pas à être suivi, pas à cette heure tardive et pas quand il était un invité honoré d'Uther. Il marcha pendant presque deux heures à travers les bois, le long de sentiers que Merlin ne connaissait pas, et pourtant il semblait être focalisé sur un certain endroit. Cet endroit se révéla être un petit lac à l'ouest de Camelot, entouré jusqu'à ses bords par des arbres, avec les Montagnes Blanches à peine visibles au-delà, la lune se reflétant sur leur pente.

Aulfric s'arrêta sur la section étroite du littoral, où une courbe de cailloux le gardait clair. Sa voix retentit dans l'obscurité.

"Je demande une audience avec les Anciens Sidhes ! ___Dotiag-sa ar idbairt do denam!_"

Il y eu une lueur soudaine sous les eaux, d'un bleu serein et surnaturel. Des minuscules lumières flamboyantes jaillirent des eaux, voletant dans l'air trop rapidement pour y voir clair. C'est alors que Merlin nota les mouvements étrangement saccadés d'Aulfric, et étant un utilisateur d'une technique similaire lui-même il la reconnut pour ce qu'elle était. Peu importe ce que ces lumières étaient, votre temps avait besoin d'être plus rapide pour être capable de les voir.

Il prit une profonde inspiration, décidant d'utiliser quelque chose qu'il avait pratiqué ces derniers temps. Gaius avait réussi à lui fournir une transcription du long sort utilisé par d'autres sorciers dans le passé pour ralentir le temps, et il l'avait alors inversé pour accélérer son propre temps sans se rendre malade. Le seul inconvénient était que, contrairement à quand il accélérait son temps de la manière habituelle, il ne pouvait pas faire un pas sinon il le briserait. Mais en ce moment, il n'allait pas bouger, il voulait rester et écouter.

"___Se folde hit slaweth, se gethyl hit slaweth, se eorth hit slaweth. Hit sy astille, astille und suge... Aet me lec se folde slaweth, for ic beo fleotig..._"

Tout fit ceci, les branches mouvant dans le vent, les ondulations de l'eau du lac, tout prenant ce silence étrange qui survient lors de variations du temps. Seuls Aulfric et les lumières flamboyantes semblaient avoir une vitesse normale, les révélant comme étant de petites figures bleues en robes variées. Il fut d'abord séduit par leur vue, flottant avec des ailes irisées comme celles d'une libellule, mais la conversation à venir révéla qu'elles n'étaient pas des fées amicales.

Aulfric les appela.

"Je viens devant vous plaider pour une chance de regagner un passage à Avalon et une vie immortelle !"

Une des fées s'approcha de lui, planant là, ses paroles accablantes claires à Merlin en dépit de la distance de sa cachette.

"Ta punition pour avoir tué un autre sidhe est un corps mortel et une vie mortelle. Tu ne seras jamais autorisé à retourner à Avalon."

Le ton d'Aulfric était suppliant.

"Le crime était mien, pas celui de ma fille."

"Les portes d'Avalon resteront fermée à ta fille. Jusqu'à ce qu'une âme d'un prince mortel leur soit offerte."

Merlin se raidit, forcé de combattre pour maintenir le sort lorsque le mouvement lui fit presque perdre l'équilibre derrière l'arbre… Ils voulaient _ça _?

Aulfric n'avait clairement aucun problème avec ça.

"Merci. Une vie immortelle pour ma fille est tout ce que je désire, donc je vous promets que l'âme du meilleur prince de tous. Arthur Pendragon !"

C'est tout ce que Merlin avait besoin d'entendre, tandis qu'il brisait son sort et se tournait pour obtenir une courte longueur d'avance sur l'homme, suffisante pour qu'il puisse courir à Camelot sans avoir à craindre qu'Aulfric l'entende et le voyant comme l'homme qui riait machiavéliquement en ce moment… Il devait le rapporter à Gaius.

~(-)~

"___Avalon !_ Ce que tu as vu au lac, c'est Avalon ! Ça doit l'être !"

Gaius avait l'air absolument ébahi, Merlin l'ayant réveillé à l'aube après plusieurs heures de sommeil pour lui-même. Mais bien sûr Merlin n'avait absolument aucune idée de pourquoi ce qu'il avait vu était si spécial.

"Qu'est-ce qu'Avalon ?"

Gaius était toujours en état de choc.

"La terre de l'éternelle jeunesse. Les mortels sont supposés la voir seulement l'instant d'avant leur mort !"

Merlin cligna des yeux.

"Mais je l'ai vu et je suis toujours là."

"Extraordinaire… A quoi ça ressemblait ?"

Ok, c'en était assez. Merlin décida qu'ils devraient aller à l'essentiel.

"Est-ce que ça importe ? Ils vont sacrifier Arthur, et nous ne savons même pas encore qui ils sont."

Gaius, encore secoué à la question à portée de main, se précipita sur un livre qu'il avait lu la nuit dernière.

"Nous le savons maintenant. J'ai trouvé des écritures comme ça en haut du bâton d'Aulfric. C'est de l'Orcan, une ancienne écriture. Ça veut dire 'pour tenir la vie et la mort dans vos mains'. Avec ces écrits sur son bâton et ce que tu as vu au lac, j'ai peur d'en être maintenant certain… Nous avons affaire à des Sidhes."

Merlin le regarda, méfiant.

"Ça ne semble pas être une bonne chose."

"Ils sont les maîtres des enchantements."

"Vous pensez qu'Arthur est enchanté ?"

Gaius opina.

"Presque certainement… J'ai peur que le rêve de Morgane devienne réalité."

~(-)~

**Traduction du sort : 'Le monde ralentit, le vent ralentit, la terre ralentit. C'est immobile, immobile et silencieux… A mes yeux le monde ralentit, car je suis rapide…****'**


	39. Les Portes d'Avalon - Partie 3

**A partir de maintenant, Abeille étant débordée, c'est Julie qui fera la correction. Un(e) beta extérieur(e) à l'équipe serait le ou la bienvenue, cependant !**

~(-)~

Chapitre 39 : Les portes d'Avalon ~Partie 3~

Ça devenait pire qu'une plaisanterie… Il y avait sérieusement quelque chose qui n'allait pas avec Arthur, et personne ne semblait le remarquer.

Morgane suivait à côté d'Uther, tous deux marchant le long du couloir extérieur de l'aile des nobles, laissant derrière la scène étrange qui s'était déroulée dans la salle du conseil. Arthur avait demandé une audience, demandant la permission de se _marier _avec Sophia. Il avait presque été sur le point de s'enfuir avec elle, et seule la menace d'Uther d'arrêter la femme et son père et de les exécuter l'avait stoppé. Normalement Morgane aurait été dégoûtée devant une telle menace, mais cette fois elle sentait que c'était totalement acceptable.

Si ce n'était pas pour le fait que même avec son apparente soumission à son père, elle craignait que Sophia veuille encore tuer Arthur.

Perdue dans ses pensées, Morgane accordait peu d'attention au roi à côté d'elle jusqu'à ce qu'il lui parle avec une pointe d'amusement.

« Vous n'avez pas l'intention de me surprendre vous aussi, j'espère ? »

Elle le regarda, son ton énervé.

« Vous devriez je crois prendre cela plus au sérieux. »

Uther secoua la tête.

« Il est jeune, fougueux et amoureux. Donnons-lui une semaine et c'est à une autre qu'il s'intéressera.

- Sophia ne le laissera jamais faire. »

Le roi la regarda.

« Auriez-vous quelque chose contre notre invitée ?

- Elle ne m'inspire aucune confiance. Arthur a beaucoup changé depuis son arrivée.

- Il est amoureux, ça le rend idiot.

- Elle est dangereuse.

- Dangereuse pour qui ?

- Pour _Arthur. »_

Uther commença à regarder les documents qu'il portait, ne semblant pas le moins du monde intéressé.

« Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire cela ? »

Ça ne semblait aller nulle part, elle le savait.

« J'en ai juste l'intuition. Je le sens.

- … Qu'a-t-elle fait au juste pour vous donner cette sensation ? »

Morgane hésita pendant un moment. Elle devrait le lui dire, lui dire la vérité… Elle le devait, c'était pour la sécurité d'Arthur, après tout.

« Rien encore. Mais cela ne saurait tarder. »

Elle prit une profonde inspiration, nerveuse.

« Je ne sais de quelle façon vous le dire. »

Uther s'arrêta, se tournant pour lui faire face.

« Essayez donc. Vous pouvez tout me dire, n'en doutez pas. »

Elle se trouva à le regarder dans les yeux, l'expression amicale envers elle, sa pupille. Il était la seule figure paternelle qu'elle avait connu depuis la port de son propre père. Il l'avait élevée depuis qu'elle avait dix ans. Pouvait-elle lui dire ? Pouvait-elle se résoudre à dire quelque chose qui pourrait changer ce sourire en une malédiction et une mine renfrognée, en un cri pour les gardes les plus proches pour qu'ils la traînent jusqu'aux donjons pour y attendre le sort à subir pour penser avoir des pouvoirs ? Juste à cause d'un rêve ?

Elle se détourna légèrement, craignant de se trahir au dernier moment.

« J'ai déjà rencontré ce genre de femmes. Elles bercent les hommes d'espérances et les abandonnent ensuite. Je ne veux pas le voir souffrir. »

Uther plaça une main sur son épaule, inconscient du moment de terreur qu'elle venait de traverser.

« Je sais que vous voulez le protéger, mais il y a des leçons que nous devons hélas apprendre par nous-même. Il souffrira quelques jours et ensuite il oubliera Sophia.

- Je l'espère.

- Etes-vous sûre que vous ne me cachez rien ? »

Morgane sourit, secouant un peu la tête.

« Oui, tout à fait. »

Le roi s'en alla, la laissant là, la laissant avec le sentiment profond d'avoir trahi Arthur. Elle s'en alla aussi, dans une direction différente, arrêtant de s'attarder sur ce sentiment et essayant de penser à ce qu'elle pouvait éventuellement faire maintenant.

~(-)~

« Merlin ! Merlin, attend ! »

Le jeune homme s'arrêta dans le couloir désert, se tournant pour voir Gwen se précipitant vers lui. Il lui sourit en guise de salutation.

« Qu'y a-t-il, Gwen ? »

Elle s'arrêta à côté de lui, un peu à bout de souffle et fronçant les sourcils en signe de désapprobation.

« Où _étais-_tu hier ? Tu étais supposé venir me parler ! »

Merlin grimaça… Oups.

« Euh, désolé… Quelque chose est arrivé après que je sois sorti du pilori. »

Gwen le prit par le bras, le tirant dans une alcôve à proximité et baissant sa voix jusqu'à un murmure.

« Eh bien j'espère que c'était important, parce qu'Arthur est en danger. »

Il cligna des yeux, la regardant fixement. Elle savait ? Puis ça lui vint à l'esprit.

« Oh, tu parle du rêve de Morgane ? »

Gwen sembla surprise.

« Attend, tu sais ? Alors pourquoi l'as-tu couvert et laissé sortir avec Sophia hier ? »

Merlin soupira. Il allait devoir mentir, même si la première partie était vraie.

« Ecoute, Gaius m'a parlé du rêve de Morgane _après _que j'aie quitté le pilori hier. Il a suggéré que je refuse de couvrir Arthur à nouveau, pour que Morgane se sente mieux par rapport à son rêve. Il m'a dit plus, disant que je ne devrais pas laisser Arthur en prendre l'avantage comme ça. »

Il grimaça.

« Et puis il m'a envoyé dehors chercher une montagne d'herbes aromatiques. Il faisait _nuit _lorsque je suis rentré. »

Gwen fronçait les sourcils, essayant de dire s'il mentait, mais contrairement aux convictions des gens qui l'entouraient, Merlin était en fait un menteur exceptionnel lorsqu'il voulait l'être. Le seul qui pouvait réellement voir à travers était Gaius, et ce seulement parce qu'il le connaissait si bien.

Elle soupira, comme vaincue.

« Mais à propos de ce qu'il vient juste d'arriver ? Arthur a demandé à se _marier _avec Sophia ! »

Merlin tressaillit. Ah, il avait presque oublié ça. Il haussa les épaules, prenant son sourire le plus évasif.

« Elle le mène comme un chien en laisse, et je ne peux pas attendre pour voir sa tête quand il réalisera finalement ceci. »

Il mit ses mains sur les épaules de Gwen.

« Elle est juste une chasseuse privilégiée, cherchant un mariage haut placé pour gagner en influence. Uther peut clairement voir à travers elle, et sait à quel point tout cela est stupide. Une fois qu'elle et son père seront partis ce soir, tout ceci stoppera. »

Il quitta l'alcôve, essayant de ne pas grincer des dents de désappointement car il savait que Gwen le regardait en ce moment. Il ne pouvait pas laisser Morgane et elle s'impliquer. C'était entièrement à lui de stopper ceci.

Il changea de direction, se dirigeant vers les appartements d'Arthur. S'il y avait quelqu'un qui pouvait inculquer de la raison au prince, quelqu'un qui pourrait le libérer de l'enchantement, c'était lui.

Il arriva pour trouver Arthur debout dans son armure, préparent un sac et clairement pas de bonne humeur. Il regarda son serviteur lorsqu'il entra, fronçant les sourcils d'une manière que Merlin n'avait jamais vue auparavant.

_« Va-t'en__. »_

Merlin ne bougea pas de la porte.

« J'ai trouvé le roi un peu sévère.

- Je ne cherche _aucune _sympathie, Merlin. Et encore moins de ta part.

- Mais il avait raison sur un point. »

Il se tenait maintenant à la fin du lit où le sac d'Arthur était posé, le prince s tournant vers lui, furieux.

« Je t'ai ordonné de t'en aller, alors laisse-moi ! »

Merlin le fixa.

« Je sais ce que vous voulez faire et je sais que vous croyez être amoureux de Sophia.

- Pour qui te prends-tu ? Qui es-tu pour me dire ce que je ressens ?

- … Votre ami, Arthur.

- Non, Merlin, tu es mon _serviteur __! »_

Merlin n'était pas préparé à la manière dont ces mots le blessèrent, mais il ne pouvait pas les laisser l'atteindre. Ce n'était pas Arthur, pas le vrai Arthur. C'était juste le sort qui parlait.

« Vous ne savez pas ce que vous faites. Elle vous a jeté un sort ! Vous êtes envoûté !

- Je vous avais bien dit qu'on essayerait de nous séparer. »

La voix de Sophia venant de la porte fit tourner Merlin, pour voir qu'elle se tenait là à côté de son père. Ils ne semblaient pas dérangés par la présence de Merlin.

Arthur la regarda immédiatement.

« Oui, en effet. Mais je ne le tolérerai pas. »

Merlin se tourna à nouveau vers lui. Il ne pouvait pas laisser cela arriver.

« Non arrêtez de l'écouter ! Vous êtes sous son emprise ! »

Sophia fit un pas vers eux, ses yeux sur Arthur.

« Enfuyons-nous tous les deux. Sortons de ce palais, oublions tous ces gens. »

Merlin pointa Aulfric.

« J'ai vu ce que vous avez fait. J'ai suivi cet homme… Ils ont prévu de vous offrir en sacrifice Arthur ! »

Aulfric rit.

« Vous laissez votre serviteur parler à vos invités de cette manière ? »

Merlin le regarda.

« Je sais ce que vous avez fait parce que je vous ai suivi au lac et que j'ai tout vu ! »

Il se tourna vers Arthur.

« Croyez-moi je vous en prie ! »

Derrière lui, Arthur sembla devenir confus, secouant la tête comme étourdi, pendant que le sort en lui se battait contre ce qu'il savait de Merlin… Merlin était un homme qui ne mentirait jamais à propos de choses comme celle-là.

« Ne l'écoutez pas Arthur. Allons-y. Venez, partons ce soir.

- Elle va vous tuer ! Sophia a prévu de vous sacrifier en échange de son immortalité ! Vous mourrez si vous la suivez ! »

La confusion d'Arthur sembla devenir encore pire.

« Mais… Mais cela n'a aucun sens. Nous nous aimons… »

Merlin criait pratiquement maintenant.

« Ce ne sont pas des êtres humains ! Regardez les écritures qui sont sur leurs bâtons ! »

Il fit un geste vers Aulfric, essayant de s'emparer du bâton, mais recula lorsque les yeux de l'homme devinrent rouges.

« Regardez ses yeux ! Regardez-les bien, vous me croyez maintenant ? Arthur, vous avez vu ? »

Le prince était encore parti, avant qu'il se tourne et regarde Merlin avec un regard rouge qui correspondait à celui de Sophia et de son père… Elle avait à nouveau réussi à le contrôler.

« J'ai tout vu en effet. »

Merlin se tourna pour regarder le père et la fille, tous deux tenant Arthur maintenant. Il était piégé dans une chambre avec un prince envoûté et deux créatures magiques, et il devait faire quelque chose !

Il fit un mouvement vers la porte, ayant l'intention de convoquer les gardes, mais il avait à peine fait trois pas avant qu'Aulfric le lance avec une boule d'énergie venant de son bâton. Merlin fut projeté contre le mur entre deux fenêtres, s'affaissant sur le sol en silence et présumé mort.

Sophia le regarda, dégoûtée.

« Penser que les paroles d'un simple serviteur puissent avoir autant de pouvoir sur lui. Arthur a dû lui accorder une grande confiance. Quelle honte. »

Elle alla jusqu'à Arthur, l'éloignant de Merlin et l'asseyant sur une chaise.

« Attendez-moi ici, mon amour. Je reviendrai une fois que la cité sera plongée dans le sommeil, et nous pourrons être ensemble. »

Elle le laissa assis là, marchant hors de la chambre avec son père et les laissant tous deux seuls… Inconscient que là où il gisait contre le mur, Merlin respirait toujours.

~(-)~

Elle faisait les cent pas dans sa chambre, incapable de dormir, incapable d'ignorer le terrible sentiment en elle.

Morgane enroula ses bras autour d'elle, frissonnant. Elle n'osait pas fermer les yeux, n'osait pas risquer de dormir, au lieu de ça elle se tenait près de ses fenêtres et regardait la cour centrale toutes les quelques minutes. Il était tard, après minuit, dans les premières heures. Tout le monde dormait, excepté elle et les gardes, ou du moins c'est ce qu'elle pensait. Sophia et son père étaient partis en fin de journée, mais ça ne la rassurait pas, et ses peurs revinrent avec une puissance redoublée lorsque son prochain regard hors de la fenêtre révéla le duo marchant vers les portes avec Arthur derrière.

Ils étaient revenus pour lui en secret, et maintenant ils l'emmenaient au loin.

Elle se précipita hors de ses appartements, saisissant un manteau fourré qu'elle plaça autour des épaules de sa robe de nuit, se dirigeant aussi vite que ses pieds le lui permettaient vers les appartements de Gaius. Une fois là, elle claqua sa porte, sa détresse claire dans sa voix.

« Il s'en va ! Arthur s'en va avec elle ! Elle l'a emmené ! »

Gaius se tourna pour lui faire face, ayant lui-même des soucis. Merlin n'était pas revenu pour dormir comme il aurait dû le faire, et il en avait supposé qu'il gardait un œil sur Arthur. Mais si Arthur état parti, alors où était-il ?

« Calmez-vous de grâce.

- Gaius vous ne me croyez pas mais je suis sûre que cela va arriver. Mon rêve va devenir réalité. »

Gaius la prit par les épaules, incapable de nier la terreur dans ses mots.

« Je vous crois Morgane.

- Il faut que je le dise à Uther ! »

Il secoua fermement la tête.

« Vous ne le pouvez !

- Mais il faut que je fasse quelque chose autrement Arthur va mourir.

- Vous ne devez rien dire à Uther de vos cauchemars. S'il pense un instant que vous avez le don de prophétie, il vous accusera de sorcellerie. »

Morgane prit une inspiration tremblante. Elle avait déjà reculé devant ceci une fois, et maintenant Sophia avait emmené Arthur à cause de ça.

« Je n'ai guère le choix. Je ne saurais me pardonner de l'avoir laissé mourir. »

Gaius réalisa qu'elle était sérieuse, prenant sa décision.

« Attendez. Nous nous connaissons depuis longtemps vous et moi. Vous avez confiance en moi ? »

Elle opina.

« Oui, vous le savez. »

Gaius la regarda fixement dans les yeux.

« Alors continuez, Morgane. Restez ici, et surtout ne dites mot à personne de tout cela. »

Il se dirigea vers la porte, tandis que Morgane appelait :

« Mais Arthur…

- Je vais m'en occuper. »

Elle fronça les sourcils lorsqu'il atteignit la porte.

« Où allez-vous ? »

Il lui indiqua de rester sur place.

« Chercher quelqu'un qui _pourra _nous aider. »

Il s'en alla, se dirigeant là où il savait que Merlin serait probablement s'il avait essayé d'empêcher Arthur de s'en aller. S'il avait surveillé Arthur, pour le protéger, c'était le seul endroit.

Gaius s'arrêta quand il ouvrit la porte d'Arthur, choqué, regardant dans l'horreur Merlin affalé contre le mur du fond. Le magicien gémissait faiblement, comme il commençait à venir auprès de lui.

_« Merlin !_ Que t'es-t-il arrivé ? »

Il se précipita aux côtés de son pupille, le magicien grimaçant et marmonnant tandis que le médecin l'aidait à s'asseoir.

« Aulfric... Il... Où est Arthur ? Nous devons le rattraper. »

Il regarda autour de lui, un peu hébété.

« Ce bourdonnement, d'où vient-il ? »

Gaius fronça les sourcils, inquiet, tandis que Merlin se mettait rapidement debout et tombait presque dans le processus.

« Attention, tu tiens à peine debout, du calme.

- Je dois y aller. »

Gaius le saisit lorsqu'il essaya de se déplacer.

« Tu ne peux y aller dans cet état. C'est grâce à tes pouvoirs que tu as survécu, comprends-tu ? »

Merlin essaya de le rassurer.

« Tout ira bien. Il a besoin de moi.

- Tu n'entends plus de bourdonnement ?

- Non.

- Menteur. »

Merlin secoua la tête pour s'éclaircir un peu.

« Je dois y aller, Gaius. Il mourra si je reste là. »

Il n'y avait rien que Gaius puisse faire pour s'opposer à cela, alors à la place il lui donna un avertissement.

« Les Sidhes forment un peuple agressif. Sois prudent, _fais bien _attention. »

Merlin lui donna un sourire, avant de commencer à marcher vers la fenêtre.

« Soyez sans crainte, je sais ce que je fais.

- Merlin ? C'est par là.

- Je vérifiais. »

Merlin changea de direction, titubant vers la porte. Son corps entier brûlait toujours avec l'explosion venant de ce bâton, sa magie le picotant entièrement. Sentant cela, il était évident que Gaius avait raison, sa magie l'avait protégé et empêché l'attaque de le tuer, mais ça ne changeait rien au fait que ça _blessait _toujours.

Il grimaça, jurant dans sa barbe lorsqu'une tentative de courir le fit seulement tomber sur le visage. Il allait juste devoir marcher rapidement jusqu'à ce qu'il ait suffisamment retrouvé son équilibre pour courir, mais le délai était agonisant. Chaque moment perdu était un moment qui pourrait tuer Arthur parce qu'il n'avait pas été assez rapide.

Plus loin dans la forêt, la nuit passant lentement, les deux sidhes et celui qu'ils voulaient sacrifier marchaient. Ils n'étaient pas pressés, personne ne savait où ils allaient, pour ce qu'ils en croyaient. Ils arrivèrent au lac à la lueur de l'aube, Arthur étant un peu plus qu'une marionnette lorsqu'une Sophia en larmes fut informée par son père qu'elle devait y aller seule, qu'il ne pouvait pas y aller avec elle.

Elle laissa son bâton sur le rivage près de lui, n'en ayant plus besoin. Elle retournerait à sa vraie forme, et avec ça elle regagnerait les pouvoirs qu'elle avait perdu après avoir été enfermée dans cette enveloppe mortelle.

Sophia guida Arthur dans l'eau, restant là pendant que son père commençant le sort, et avec un baiser qui l'envoya dormir, elle repoussa le prince et le regarda commencer à couler.

Dans les bois, à proximité, Merlin sprintait maintenant à travers les arbres. A tête battait encore, ses jambes lui donnaient toujours l'impression de vouloir s'effondrer, mais au moins maintenant il pouvait courir. La lueur de l'aube ne faisait que souligner le temps que ça avait pris. Si Aulfric et Sophia avaient mis si longtemps à atteindre le lac que l'autre nuit, alors ils devaient y être en ce moment. Ils pouvaient être en train de tuer Arthur pendant cette seconde, et il avait toujours un bout de chemin à faire.

Il sentit un moment de soulagement lorsqu'il vit l'eau à travers les arbres, mais ça se changea en peur pour le prince lorsqu'il put entendre la voix d'Aulfric résonner dans l'incantation. Merlin continua de courir, les poumons brûlant dans l'effort, faisant une halte non loin de l'homme.

Sophia était dans l'eau, apparemment seule, mais elle tenait une de ses mains au-dessus de l'eau… Ce qui signifiait qu'Arthur était _dessous _! Pensant rapidement, Merlin lutta pour penser à un sort, jusqu'à ce qu'il repère le bâton jeté sur le sol à côté de son père.

Il leva une main en direction de celui-ci, sa voix commandant.

_« Anbregdan ! »_

Il fit une embardée à partir du sol, volant jusqu'à sa main à son ordre, Aulfric se tournant, surpris, seulement pour voir Merlin lever le bâton vers lui.

_« Swilte, gold beorth ! »_

Une boule de puissance émergea du cristal bleu du haut du bâton, s'écrasant sur le vieil homme et le faisant exploser en cendres. Sophia cria à la vue, commençant à trébucher vers le rivage, dans le déni.

_« Père ! Père non ! »_

Merlin pointa le bâton sur elle.

_« Oga ceoles ! »_

Elle explosa aussi, Merlin laissant tomber le bâton et enlevant sa veste. Il sprinta jusqu'au bord de l'eau, se jetant dedans et nageant jusqu'à l'endroit où Sophia s'était tenue. Il commença à plonger à plusieurs reprises au-dessous de la surface, cherchant Arthur, jusqu'à ce qu'après ce qu'il sembla être une éternité il le trouve.

Ils émergèrent à la surface de l'eau, Merlin se battant mais parvenant à garder l'homme en armure suffisamment élevé pour que son visage soit hors de l'eau. Il le ramena au rivage, le posant par-terre et réalisant dans la panique qu'Arthur ne respirait plus.

Il le claqua dans le dos, s'attendant à ce qu'Arthur avait pris dans l'eau, mais fut agréablement surpris lorsque le prince commença à respire normalement… Il semblait que n'importe quel sort avait été placé sur lui pour le faire dormir, le faisant aussi ironiquement retenir son souffle.

Merlin se laissa tomber à côté de lui, se secouant de soulagement. Il l'avait fait, il avait vaincu Sophia et son père, et sauvé la vie d'Arthur. Tout allait bien aller.

Il fallut quelques minutes avant qu'il puisse se mettre sur ses pieds, trébuchant jusqu'à l'endroit où il avait laissé sa veste et la remettant. Il prit ensuite le bâton de Sophia et le regarda, avant de remarquer l'endroit où celui de son père gisait aussi à proximité.

Il pointa celui qu'il tenait dessus, murmurant.

_« Ic abreodhe se repel. »_

L'explosion de puissance qui en résulta brisa le bâton d'Aulfric, avant que Merlin laisse tomber celui de Sophia et fasse un pas de recul. Il ne pouvait pas laisser ces choses exister, dans le cas où quelqu'un les trouverait.

_« Ic abreodhe se repel. »_

Rien ne se passa, excepté que le bâton vola quelques mètres et atterit dans une pluie de feuilles. Il le pointa à nouveau.

_« Ic abreodhe se repel ! »_

Rien à nouveau. Merlin regarda ses mains, se rendant compte qu'il n'avait clairement pas encore la puissance pour le détruire sans utiliser un autre bâton pour aider. Il jura dans sa barbe puis alla le chercher, il utilisa sa ceinture pour le fixer sur son dos avant de revenir aux côtés d'Arthur. Puis, après quelques minutes de considération, il pensa que puisque le prince était inconscient de toute façon, ça ne ferait rien de mal.

Il jeta un sort fabriqué à la hâte sur Arthur, pour rendre le prince temporairement plus léger. Il dût le refaire plusieurs dizaines de fois durant le voyage, quand la chose pitoyable commençait à s'estomper, mais sans ça, ça aurait pu prendre plus d'une journée pour ramener Arthur à la cité au lieu de seulement cinq heures.

~(-)~

Le prince laissa échapper un gémissement de là où il était dans son lit, alertant les deux hommes assis à côté qu'il était finalement réveillé. Merlin était revenu avec lui à près de midi, réussissant en fait à se faufiler dans le château, avant de le laisser dans sa chambre et ensuite aller chercher Gaius. Et maintenant, quatre heures plus tard, il était temps de voir à quel point il se souvenait… Heureusement, pas beaucoup.

Merlin et Gaius se regardèrent l'un et l'autre, avant que le plus vieux parle à l'homme dans le lit.

« Arthur ? »

Une réponse un peu marmonnée.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? … Où suis-je ? »

Il commença à s'asseoir, couché pour le moment pendant que Merlin s'autorisait un petit moment de soulagement. Ainsi, Arthur était à peu près dans le noir pour ceci, bien.

« Vous ne vous souvenez de rien ?

- Oh ma tête… »

Arthur mit une main dessus, grimaçant tandis qu'il répondait.

« Il y avait une jeune fille, Sophia. Elle… J'ai demandé quelque chose à mon père à son sujet. Je lui demandais… »

Arthur se raidit soudainement, se redressant.

« Avais-je _perdu _la raison ? »

Un autre regard entre Merlin et Gaius.

« Nous nous sommes posés la question… Surtout quand vous vous êtes enfui avec elle hier soir. »

Arthur le regarda dans un mélange de choc et d'horreur.

« J'ai fait _quoi _? »

Gaius opina.

« Merlin a dû vous ramener à Camelot. »

Donc Gaius disait que c'était vrai, ce qui voulait dire que c'était vrai, mais…

« Mais je ne me souviens plus de _rien. »_

Gaius grimaça légèrement et se tourna vers Merlin.

« C'est peut-être le coup qui provoque cela. »

Arthur regardait toujours.

« De quel 'coup' parlez-vous ? »

Maintenant que la peur qu'Arthur se souvienne de quelque chose était passé, Merlin commençait à apprécier cela.

« Eh bien… Quand je vous ai rattrapé vous n'avez pas voulu revenir, impossible de vous convaincre… J'ai dû employer la force.

_- Toi, _Merlin, tu as réussi à m'assommer ? »

Merlin opina joyeusement.

« Ouais… Avec une bûche. »

Gaius parla, pour apaiser le prince.

« Il a fait cela uniquement pour vous ramener sans danger. »

Arthur le regarda pendant un moment encore, avant de se pencher vers Merlin et de pointer un doigt sur lui.

« Personne ne doit apprendre cela ! »

Le doigt pointa maintenant Gaius.

« Personne ! Suis-je assez clair ? »

Encore une fois ils se regardèrent l'un l'autre et opinèrent, Arthur se laissant retomber sur les oreillers.

« Que _diable _suis-je censé dire à mon père ? J'étais supposé être de patrouille ce matin. »

Durant le long silence qui suivit, Merlin laissa finalement échapper un soupir résigné.

« Je suppose que je peux vous aider avec ceci… »

~(-)~

Ce soir-là, après un passage au pilori et une douche plus tard, Merlin était dans les appartements de Gaius pour souper. Encore une fois il avait sauvé la mise, et maintenant tout le monde pensait qu'il était même encore plus idiot qu'avant. Si ce n'était pas pour le fait que ça rendait plus facile le fait de cacher sa magie, alors il en aurait probablement été ennuyé.

Il y eut un coup discret sur la porte, les deux hommes dans la chambre se tournant pour y faire face lorsqu'elle s'ouvrit et que Morgane entra. Gaius lui parla en guise de salutation.

« Morgane. »

Elle s'approcha de la table où ils étaient assis, tenant la potion de sommeil qu'elle avait reçu trois jours plus tôt.

« J'ai… Je ne dors pas bien, Gaius. »

Gaius se leva, opinant.

« Je vous ai préparé un autre breuvage. Vos cauchemars ont-ils cessés ? »

Elle hésita, avant de changer de sujet.

« Arthur m'a dit ce qu'il s'était réellement passé. »

Elle regarda Merlin.

« J'imagine que tu as dû le frapper sur la tête de toutes tes forces. Je ne peux pas imaginer ce que Sophia avait dans la tête. »

Merlin tapa des doigts sur la table avant qu'un regard d'avertissement de Gaius le fasse hausser les épaules et incliner la tête.

« Elle était un peu énervée, mais après que je lui aie dit que si elle emmenait Arthur à Carléon avec elle, ça pourrait commencer une guerre, son père l'a prise sous son contrôle. Il a dit qu'il n voulait pas qu'elle ait du sang sur les mains à cause de ses actes, et dit qu'il aurait dû être plus ferme avec elle et qu'ils ne causeraient plus de problèmes. Ils sont partis après ça. »

Morgane le regarda.

« Juste comme ça ? »

Il opina.

« Ouais, juste comme ça… Bien que la mention de la horde de soldats qui serait envoyée après eux a probablement aidé. C'est juste dommage qu'Arthur n'ait pas pu être raisonné de la même façon. Je me sens vraiment mal de l'avoir frappé comme ça. »

Gaius interrompit la conversation en donnant un nouveau flacon à Morgane.

« Tenez. Prenez-le chaque soir juste avant d'aller dormir »

Elle opina, semblant encore un peu perplexe à propos de quelque chose.

« Merci, Gaius. »

Elle quitta la chambre, fermant la porte, et aussitôt que les bruits de pas s'éloignèrent, Gaius parla à son pupille.

« Elle ne doit pas savoir la vérité. »

Merlin fronça les sourcils.

« Pourquoi ? Son rêve prémonitoire a permis de sauver la vie d'Arthur. »

Son mentor retourna à la table, s'asseyant encore une fois.

« Mais il risquerait de lui faire perdre la sienne si Uther le découvrait. Rien ne serait plus comme avant. Comprends-le, Merlin, cela doit rester secret. »

Merlin le regarda, interrogateur.

« Est-elle comme moi ? Utilise-t-elle la magie ?

- Personne n'est comme toi, Merlin. »

Le jeune magicien persista.

« Mais elle a le don, Gaius ? »

Gaius soupira, clairement troublé.

« Dans son intérêt, j'espère que non. »

**~(-)~**


	40. Le Bâton des Sidhes - Partie 1

**Eh bien, plus de reviews depuis le chapitre 25 ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ?**

**Traduction de l'épisode : sabricotte**

Chapitre 40: Le bâton des Sidhe ~ Partie 1

A l'extérieur de la fenêtre on pouvait entendre le son lointain des chants des oiseaux, le nouveau jour naissant n'était pas très vieux, mais comportait certainement beaucoup de nuages qui menaceraient d'une douche occasionnelle. Dans cette chambre cependant, un certain médecin débarrassait les restes du petit déjeuner quand son pupille sortit de sa chambre tenant un bâton plutôt distinctif.

Gaius fronça les sourcils quand il le vit, pas vraiment ravi.

«Tu ne m'as pas dit pourquoi tu as apporté cette chose en revenant. C'est dangereux d'avoir quelque chose comme ça ici. Que faire si quelqu'un le voit? »

Merlin le posa sur la table, s'assit sur une chaise et s'appuya sur la surface plane afin qu'il puisse regarder la chose.

« J'ai détruit l'autre, mais c'était seulement parce que j'ai utilisé ça... J'ai essayé de briser celle-ci avec le même sort après coup, mais je ne pouvais pas le faire moi-même. Je ne pouvais pas laisser cette chose là-bas où quelqu'un aurait pu le trouver, alors je l'ai ramenée avec moi. »

Gaius le dévisageait maintenant.

«Attends, tu peux _utiliser_ ça? "

Merlin hocha la tête.

«Que pensez-vous que j'aie utilisé pour détruire Aulfric et Sophia? Je n'ai pas eu le temps d'inventer une formule magique pour m'occuper eux, pas un qui aurait été assez fort, alors quand je l'ai vu couché sur le sol, je l'ai juste utilisé... j'ai euh, soufflé les deux avec ça. C'était en fait assez effrayant de voir combien c'était facile. »

Il le regarda.

«Pouvez-vous me dire ce que vous savez de cette chose, puisque nous savons qu'elle a été fabriquée par des Sidhes ? »

Gaius soupira, lui-même assis de l'autre côté de la table.

« Pas vraiment, si ce n'est qu'elle avait probablement été faite pour canaliser la magie. Avec ces deux-là enfermés dans des corps mortels, il est très probable qu'ils en aient eu besoin pour jeter leurs sorts les plus puissants. Cela expliquerait pourquoi ton sort était assez puissant pour détruire l'autre bâton lorsque tu as utilisé celui-là, mais pas assez puissant pour lui seul. Tu vas devoir essayer d'en inventer un autre. »

Merlin fronça les sourcils un peu, considérant quelque chose.

« Si cette chose contribue à rendre les sorts plus fort, alors peut-être que je devrais la garder. »

Il remarqua que Gaius le dévisageait.

« Hé, ne me regardez pas comme ça. Tout ce que j'ai en tête c'est que, si quelque chose vient s'attaquer à Arthur ou Camelot, alors j'aurai besoin d'une arme magique pour y faire face. Je peux toujours faire un nouveau compartiment sous mon plancher pour ça. »

Gaius lui a donné un long regard.

«Très bien, tu peux le garder pour l'instant, mais je veux que tu fasses cette nouvelle cachette aujourd'hui. Je vais voir si je ne peux pas en découvrir un peu plus sur les bâtons decette nature. Nous pourrons prendre une décision finale à ce sujet une fois que nous en saurons plus. »

Merlin sourit, prit le bâton pour retourner dans sa chambre.

« Merci, Gaius. Je ferais mieux d'aller m'en occuper, avant de finir dans le cachot, parce qu'Arthur se sera plaint que je suis en retard. »

Il entra dans sa chambre, en ressortit à nouveau sans le bâton et s'en alla, pendant que derrière lui Gaius fronçait légèrement les sourcils. Il ne savait peut-être pas grand-chose au sujet le bâton, mais il savait que ceux faits par les Sidhes n'étaient censés être utilisable que par une créature magique. Mais en même temps, il savait déjà que Merlin _n'était pas_ un sorcier normal.

~ (-) ~

La porte s'ouvrit, Merlin nota au passage qu'il devrait huiler les gonds car il avait peu de temps aujourd'hui. Arthur avait été d'une humeur particulièrement étrange avec lui la nuit dernière, mais cela venait probablement de ce qu'il était embarrassé que son serviteur l'ait «assommé avec un morceau de bois» ... Pour être tout à fait honnête, Merlin souhaitait que ce soit vrai, parce que le fait que les gens pensent qu'il l'ait fait, était loin de procurer la satisfaction qu'il aurait eue s'il avait vraiment réussi à le faire.

D'un autre côté, il était capable d'assommer le prince avec deux mots et un regard, alors bon. Il se contenterait du plaisir de l'illusion de l'avoir assommé avec un morceau de bois.

Merlin grimaça lorsque la porte grinça en se fermant, un regard furtif en direction du côté de la chambre où se trouvait le lit révéla que le prince avait sa tête enfouie sous son oreiller. Ce qui pouvait vouloir dire deux choses... Il avait pris cette position pendant son sommeil, ou il était déjà réveillé et pas particulièrement de bonne humeur.

Se glissant jusque la table en posant le plateau, il se dirigeait vers les rideaux quand un murmure écœuré confirma la deuxième hypothèse.

« Si tu t'imagines être discret, tu perds ton temps, Merlin. Je t'ai entendu entrer. »

Merlin cessa de marcher discrètement, et essaya de mettre une note joyeuse, mais pas _trop_, dans sa voix.

«Bonjour à vous aussi, Altesse. J'ai essayé de faire attention. »

Il sortit quelque chose de sa poche, marcha vers le lit après avoir ouvert les rideaux et le mit sur la table de chevet. Cette fois, la gaieté se changea en un soupçon d'agacement.

«Voici, un remède pour les maux de tête. J'ai pensé que vous pourriez en avoir besoin ce matin. »

Arthur tira l'oreiller du dessus de sa tête et se redressa, en dirigeant un regard étrange vers le dos de son serviteur qui se retournait. Il regarda ensuite le flacon à proximité, soupira avant de le ramasser et de boire le contenu.

« Merci. »

Il sortit de son lit, marcha vers l'endroit où son petit déjeuner avait été servi, en regardant Merlin commencer à attiser le feu.

« Tu n'es pas énervé d'avoir fini au pilori n'est-ce pas ? Parce que ...

- Parce que j'ai volontairement supporté d'être bombardé avec des légumes pourris, juste pour protéger votre ego. »

Il dirigea un grand sourire enjôleur au prince.

« Ouais, j'ai _vraiment _aimé ça. »

Il se leva et se dirigea vers le paravent, en commençant à fouiller dans les tiroirs et les placards à côté de lui.

« Il me semble que vous me devez une faveur. »

Arthur cligna des yeux. Hé-là, attendez une minute!

«Je n'ai _pas_ à te devoir de faveur pour m'avoir ramené ici. Tu aurais dû avoir une nuit au cachot pour m'avoir attaqué. »

Merlin renifla, mais ne se retourna pas.

« Bien que si vous aviez fait cela, vous auriez été obligé d' admettre devant tout le monde que vous vous êtes enfui avec Sophia, et que _je_ vous ai assommé. C'est exactement ce que je vous ai aidé à éviter, pour toute la gratitude que je reçois pour cela.

- _Merlin. »_

Merlin lui fit face en croisant les bras et fronçant les sourcils un peu. Que lui arrivait-il ce matin, il ne se laissait pas faire comme d'habitude.

« Ecoutez, ce n'est pas une _grande_ faveur. Je sais pertinemment que vous n'avez à peu près rien d'autre à faire aujourd'hui que de passer du temps avec vos amis chevaliers, et jeter des poignards sur des cibles pour vous amuser sur le terrain d'entraînement en bas. Tout ce que je demande c'est un petit quelque chose en retour de l'aide que je vous ai apporté ces quatre derniers jours... Prince 'Je serai ton ami pour la vie si tu fais ça'. »

Il vit Arthur tressaillir.

« Ouais, on a pris bien soin de l'oublier, celle-là, n'est-ce pas ? C'est une bonne chose que je n'aie jamais pris cela au sérieux. »

Arthur le regardait maintenant, quand Merlin se décida à ramasser les vêtements. Est-ce que son serviteur venait juste de laisser entendre que lui, Arthur Pendragon, avait fait une promesse malhonnête? Eh bien oui, il ne pouvait pas être _ami_ avec son serviteur, mais quand même ... Très bien, alors peut-être pas amis, mais certainement des «connaissances appréciées».

Il soupira.

« Et qu'est-ce cette« faveur » implique exactement ? »

Merlin resta le dos tourné pour cacher son sourire, attendant un long moment avant de se tourner et de lui répondre avec un visage impassible.

« Je veux que vous me donniez des leçons d'escrime, de vrai leçons. Pas seulement celles que vous utilisez comme un échauffement pour les tournois, et pour me battre comme plâtre. »

Arthur commença à être très confus. Il s'attendait à une demande d'argent ou autre chose.

« C'est tout? Tu veux que _moi_ je t'apprenne comment utiliser une épée? »

Merlin hocha la tête.

« Eh bien, vous êtes toujours à vous plaindre que je suis inutile dans un combat. Je me suis fait jeter au pilori _trois_ fois cette semaine, vous couvrant afin que vous puissiez aller flirter avec Sophia, puis vous couvrant pour votre petite _escapade_ dans les bois. Et ai-je mentionné l'énorme ecchymose que j'ai eue à cause de tout cela. Je doute que me donner quelques conseils en retour soit une mauvaise affaire. »

Le prince se raidit, avec un mélange de surprise et d'inquiétude.

« Tu t'es blessé en m'arrêtant ? »

Merlin, bien qu'il n'ait pas envie de faire penser à Arthur qu'il était responsable, avait besoin d'une couverture pour sa blessure. Il défit sa ceinture et tira sa chemise assez haut pour révéler la grande tache empourpré que l'explosion du bâton de Aulfric avait laissée, avant de baisser à nouveau sa chemise et de reboucler sa ceinture.

«Je me suis fait un peu secouer. Gaius a dit qu'il était surpris que je n'aie pas de côtes cassées. C'est douloureux, mais j'ai eu de la chance.

- Et tu es quand même venu travailler ce matin malgré cela? On dirait presque que si tu t'es fait frapper par un _cheval. »_

La réponse à cette déclaration surprise était plate.

«Non, je me suis fait frapper par un âne. »

Merlin marchait vers le paravent avec sa brassée de vêtements, commençant à les étaler.

« Et d'ailleurs, les serviteurs doivent travailler même s'ils sont blessés. Le seul moment où ils peuvent prétendre à ne rien faire est lorsque quelque chose les empêche de faire leur travail. Si mes côtes _avaient été_ brisées, alors Gaius aurait pu vous dire de trouver un remplaçant pendant une semaine ou deux. Mais comme elles ne le sont pas, me voilà. »

Arthur le dévisagea de nouveau, incapable de nier que Merlin était plus que déterminé à demander quelque chose en retour pour l'avoir couvert. Et ce n'était pas comme s'il avait demandé quelque chose de mal, juste quelques leçons d'escrime, ce qui pour être honnête, ne serait pas un mal pour lui étant donné que pour l'instant il représentait un risque dans un combat. Et puis il y avait l'autre chose ...

Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se sentir soudain coupable à la façon dont il l'avait traité ces quatre derniers jours, et pourtant, Merlin avait supporté cela, tout en ne s'attendant pas à être remercié pour ça s'il ne le _demandait_ pas. Et c'était une autre chose qu'il ne pouvait pas nier, que si Merlin n'_avait pas_ demandé, alors il ne lui aurait jamais traversé l'esprit d'offrir quoi que ce soit.

Arthur s'assit à la table, commença à prendre sa nourriture avant de finalement donner sa réponse.

« ... Très bien, je vais te donner une vraie leçon pour chaque fois que tu as été mis au pilori, et pour t'avoir fait mal. A partir de maintenant. »

Il regarda Merlin, qui une fois encore le regardait.

«Pour demain, et les deux jours qui suivent, je te veux vous à l'aube pour les trois autres. Compris? »

Merlin commença à sourire.

«Bien sûr. Dois-je vous retrouver à l'armurerie?

- Où d'autre ? »

Il pointa la porte avec sa cuillère.

« Maintenant bouge, et va mettre mon armure là-bas. Et trouves-en une pour t'équiper aussi. »

Merlin se précipita vers la porte avec le sourire toujours aux lèvres, se dépêcha de rentrer aux appartements de Gaius en premier. Le médecin ne put que regarder, perplexe et amusé, quand son pupille sprinta devant lui dans sa chambre et en ressortit avec l'épée que Gwen et Tom lui avaient donné.

Gaius haussa les épaules en secouant la tête et en reprenant ses recherches sur les bâtons magiques, avant de sauter d'effroi quand un bocal vide tomba d'une table voisine avec fracas.

Une fois de plus il secoua la tête en murmurant sur l'enthousiasme de Merlin qui causait des accidents. Le sorcier frappait toujours des choses qui se déséquilibraient quand il courait partout comme ça.

~ (-) ~

« Ce truc est lourd.

- Bien sûr, que c'est lourd, Merlin. C'est une armure. »

Merlin grimaça pendant qu'Arthur fixait le haubert qui empêcherait sa coiffe de bouger, se sentant comme s'il allait sombrer sous le poids du métal qu'on venait de lui mettre sur le dos. La porter pour la nettoyer était une chose, on pouvait la poser de temps en temps pour reposer les bras, mais ça ... Avoir environ quarante-cinq livres de métal accroché à la tête et des épaules, ce n'était _pas_ confortable quand on n'était pas habitué à cela.

Arthur prit un peu de recul, examina l'ajustement de la cotte de mailles légèrement trop grande que son serviteur portait maintenant. Merlin regarda aussi et commença à grogner.

« Arthur, soyons honnêtes. Quand suis-je censé devoir me battre en armure comme ça? Je suis un _serviteur_. Je pensais que vous alliez me montrer des trucs avec une épée. »

Le prince haussa les sourcils un peu.

« Merlin, contrairement à ce que tu peux croire, je veux que tu gardes tous tes membres intacts. L'armure t'empêchera de te blesser. »

Il se tourna vers une étagère d'armes près de lui.

« Maintenant, nous allons te trouver une épée à utiliser.

- J'ai déjà une. Je suis allé la chercher dans ma chambre. »

Arthur s'arrêta dans son élan, le regardant avec surprise.

« Vraiment? »

Merlin se tourna vers où il avait laissé son épée sur l'une des tables, la ramassa pour qu'Arthur puisse voir.

« Là, vous voyez? »

Le prince était maintenant stupéfait.

_« Tu_ es propriétaire d'une épée? Tu ne peux pas me dire sérieusement que tu peux te permettre d'en acheter une. _Pourquoi_ en achèterais-tu une ? »

Merlin fronça légèrement les sourcils.

«Je ne l'ai pas achetée, c'était un cadeau. »

Il tenait maintenant l'épée de manière protectrice.

« Tom, le père de Gwen, il me l'a donnée. En guise de remerciement pour avoir fait autant d'efforts pour prouver qu'elle n'était pas la cause de la peste, et d'obtenir que son honneur soit lavé par la suite. »

Arthur posa ses mains sur ses hanches, indigné.

«Excuse-moi, mais _je_ suis celui qui ai tué cet afanc, et c'était _moi_ qui ai demandé à mon père le pardon pour elle.

- Ouais, et si Gaius et _moi_ n'étions pas allés vérifier la source d'eau, vous n'auriez rien su à propos de l' afanc. Et si _je_ n'avais pas fait remarquer que Gwen a dû être victime d'un complot servant à dissimuler le vrai coupable, et si je n'étais pas venu vous le demander, alors vous ne seriez pas allé voir votre père pour obtenir son pardon. »

Ils se regardèrent pendant quelques secondes, avant qu'Arthur ne secoue la tête et se dirige vers la porte.

« Allez, allons prendre cette première leçon au plus vite. »

Il sortit de l'armurerie à un rythme soutenu, laissant Merlin haletant et essoufflé en essayant de garder le rythme. Arthur donnait l'impression que porter ce truc était si _facile_, alors que le prince ouvrait la voie vers le terrain où il avait utilisé Merlin comme un échauffement pour le tournoi plusieurs mois plus tôt, et cette fois le sorcier était réellement heureux que personne ne le voie. Si cette leçon avait eu lieu sur le terrain d'entraînement en face de tous les amis chevaliers d'Arthur, ils n'auraient laissé aucun d'entre eux oublier ça. Lui pour tituber sous le poids de la cotte de mailles, et Arthur pour avoir été surpris en train de lui _enseigner_ pendant qu'il faisait cela.

Il s'arrêta, profitant de l'occasion pour attacher son épée à sa ceinture, avant de la tirer ensuite de façon passable. Bien qu'il n'ait pas eu la moindre chance de pratiquer le combat réel, il _avait_ tenu à s'entraîner pour ça dans sa chambre ... Comme en témoignaient les quelques pièces de son mobilier présentant des entailles et des trous là où il avait accidentellement frappé dans le feu de l'action.

«Alors, par quoi on commence ? »

Arthur le regardait, apparemment agréablement surpris que Merlin soit clairement prêt à faire des efforts sur lui-même, avant de sourire et de rire un peu.

"D'abord, tu remets ça au fourreau, et je te montrerai comment prendre une bonne position. »

Merlin baissa les yeux sur lui-même, où il se tenait là, tout à fait normalement.

« Quel est le problème avec ma position ? »

Pour répondre, Arthur fit deux pas vers lui, et exerça une poussée ferme mais pas trop forte juste en dessous du haubert. Le cri de Merlin résonna à travers le champ, tandis qu'il balança en arrière immédiatement et chuta.

Arthur se tenait là, le regardant par terre.

«Imagine une ligne à un angle droit avec une ligne entre tes deux pieds. Si tu es poussé le long de cette ligne, tu tombes. Un escrimeur ne doit _jamais_ exposer ce point faible à son adversaire, et c'est pourquoi la position est importante. Maintenant, lève-toi, et je vais te montrer comment tu _dois _te tenir. »

Merlin se redressa sur ses pieds, grognant à nouveau sur combien l'armure était lourde. Une fois debout à nouveau, il dégaina son épée et soupira.

« Très bien, je regarde. »

Arthur souriait toujours, mais curieusement, ce n'était pas un sourire narquois. Il prenait cela au sérieux.

«Quand je suis debout, avec toi comme adversaire, regarde où sont mes pieds. Mon pied gauche est en avant, donc mon bouclier est à l'avant, et mon pied droit est en arrière et sur le côté, et forme un angle vers la droite. Je garde mes genoux au-dessus de mes pieds, et légèrement pliés. A partir de cette position, je peux esquiver dans n'importe quelle direction, ou je peux m'élancer vers l'avant pour une attaque. Maintenant, encercle-moi. »

Merlin fit ce qu'il dit, en regardant les pieds d'Arthur pendant que le prince continuait d'expliquer.

« Remarque comment je garde toujours le haut de mon corps face à toi, mais je garde toujours la ligne entre mes pieds pointant en angle droit. Si tu essayes d'arriver au point où je serai vulnérable pour me faire tomber... »

Merlin comprit l'allusion et bougea vers la droite d'Arthur, mais le prince retira immédiatement son pied gauche vers l'arrière, bougeant sa ligne de faiblesse sur un bon quatre vingt dix degrés à partir de l'endroit où Merlin se tenait actuellement. Le sourire d'Arthur s'élargit.

«Je bouge mes pieds et mon ennemi est maintenant face à ma position à son point le plus fort. Maintenant, tu essaies. »

Il se dirigea vers Merlin et commença à le malmener dans la bonne position, avant de le forcer à passer la prochaine heure à arpenter les différentes étapes utilisées par un épéiste pour se déplacer pendant le combat ... Maintes et maintes et maintes fois.

~ (-) ~

Gaius leva les yeux du livre qu'il lisait quand Merlin trébucha dans ses appartements à midi, notant l'expression du jeune homme alors même qu'il posait son épée sur la table la plus proche.

« Je suppose que tu as suivi un entraînement avec ceci ? »

Merlin se laissa tomber sur un tabouret, hochant la tête.

« Oui, j'ai convaincu Arthur de me donner quelques leçons en remerciement de l'avoir couvert ces derniers jours. Sauf que nous n'avons pas réellement fait quelque chose avec les épées aujourd'hui, il m'a simplement chargé d'une armure et fait marché en rond, mais en me gardant en face de lui. Et en avant et en arrière, et en esquivant rapidement sur les côtés ... Comment diable font les soldats et les chevaliers pour se battre dans ce genre de choses? Cette armure pèse une tonne ! »

Gaius rit.

« Eh bien, c'est l'impression qu'elle donne au début. Tu es un serviteur, Merlin. Bien que tu aies l'habitude de porter des choses lourdes dans les bras, tu es habitué à ne le faire qu'à un rythme lent et régulier. Les soldats, portant une armure, doivent faire la même chose tout en se déplaçant rapidement et en utilisant de l'énergie en frappant leurs ennemis. C'est pourquoi il est rare qu'un combat de tournoi dure plus de dix minutes. Seuls les meilleurs guerriers peuvent se battre en armure pendant plus longtemps, sans prendre de repos. C'est pourquoi les soldats de Camelot sont formés de telle sorte qu'une moitié de la troupe restent derrière l'autre moitié, et changent de place de temps en temps. Cela leur permet de se battre plus longtemps dans des batailles importantes, et leur donne un avantage sur les ennemis qui se jettent à corps perdu dans la ligne de front. »

En entendant cela, Merlin laissa échapper un long soupir.

« Ce qui veut dire en gros, qu'à moins de faire des efforts pour m'entraîner à porter la cotte de mailles, je ne m'habituerai jamais à la porter. »

Gaius leva légèrement les mains.

« Que puis-je dire ? Tu n'es pas naturellement adapté pour le combat au corps-à-corps, Merlin. Ta force réside dans le travail à distance. C'est pourquoi toi et Arthur vous vous complétez si bien à cet égard.

- Vous voulez dire qu'il se jette dans le pétrin, et que je n'arrête pas de sauver secrètement ses fesses en assommant les personnes sur le point de le poignarder dans le dos. »

Le médecin haussa les épaules.

« Eh bien, oui, pour le dire simplement. Ne t'inquiète pas, Merlin, le jour viendra où tu seras reconnu pour tes talents. A présent. »

Il pointa du doigt le livre qu'il avait en face de lui.

« Ce n'est pas beaucoup, mais je pense que j'ai trouvé un petit quelque chose à propos du bâton, ou au moins un bâton semblable à lui. »

Merlin était soudainement intéressé, se leva et se dirigea vers lui.

« Vraiment? »

Gaius hocha la tête.

« Oui. Cette page parle d'un bâton offert à une Grande Prêtresse aux débuts de l'Ancienne Religion. Il a été créé, comme nous soupçonnons celui que tu as dans ta chambre de l'avoir été, pour canaliser la magie par le biais du cristal dans la partie supérieure de celui-ci. Bien que celui-ci n'ait pas été fait par les Sidhes, il _a été_ conçu avec l'aide d'une créature magique.

- Vraiment? »

Merlin regarda d'un peu plus près le livre, en espérant une image mais fut déçu quand il n'y en eut aucune. Gaius montra simplement le passage concerné.

« Il existe plusieurs types, des clans si tu veux, du peuple des fae. Les Sidhes en sont un, et c'était un autre groupe qui a créé le bâton mentionné ici. J'ai le nom du prêtre maintenant, alors peut-être qu'en faisant des recherches je pourrais en apprendre plus. »

Son pupille regarda, curieux.

«Il y a autre chose que les Sidhes ? J'espère qu'ils sont un peu plus conviviaux. »

Gaius soupira.

« Tu n'as pas besoin de t'inquiéter à ce sujet, Merlin. Les Sidhes existent encore parce qu'ils ont trouvé refuge à Avalon. Le reste du Peuple Fae est censé avoir presque, sinon complètement, disparu. C'est pourquoi ils sont un sujet difficile à rechercher, car seuls les archives les plus anciennes les mentionnent. »

Il pointa le doigt vers l'endroit où la nourriture avait été préparée près de l'âtre.

« Maintenant mange. Tu as des corvées à faire cet après-midi, et j'ai mes tournées. »

Merlin saisit l'allusion, alla à la table où était la nourriture et mangea rapidement sa part. Il se fiait à Gaius pour découvrir ce qu'ils devaient savoir, et jusque-là il avait d'autres chats à fouetter …

... Comme la pratique de toutes ces positions ce soir, pour qu'Arthur ne puisse pas utiliser un mauvais pied d'appui comme une excuse pour ne pas lui enseigner quelques bons trucs pour utiliser une épée.

**~ (-) ~**

**Je tiens à signaler que pour une fois, Arthur a raison. Ça ne sert à rien de savoir utiliser une épée si votre adversaire n'a qu'un geste à faire pour vous faire tomber... Car le temps qu'il vous faut pour vous relever, il peut s'en servir pour vous tuer.**


	41. Le Bâton des Sidhes - Partie 2

**Si Merlin ne tardera pas à maîtriser les bases du combat à l'épée, il ne deviendra jamais un pro. Il lui manque la force brute dans le haut du corps qu'obtiennent les personnes entraînées au combat comme Arthur.**

**Suite à un désaccord au sujet des corrections, sabricotte quitte l'équipe. Tout remplaçant ou toute remplaçante sera le/la bienvenu(e).**

~(-)~

Chapitre 41: Le Bâton des Sidhes ~Partie 2~

Merlin n'avait aucun besoin du signal du coq perché à proximité des écuries du château, il était déjà réveillé quand l'animal commença à hurler à pleins poumons aux premières fausses lueurs de l'aube. Quelques secondes après avoir entendu son premier cri, il était debout et s'habillait aussi vite que possible sans tomber.

Assis au bord de son lit, tirant ses chaussettes, il jeta un œil vers l'endroit où ses bottes étaient appuyées contre la porte.

_« Aet cume. »_

_Les bottes sautèrent et traversèrent la pièce à travers les airs, avant de retomber sur le sol à côté de lui, le poussant à jeter un œil sous son lit pour confirmer que le large panneau là-dessous n'avait vraiment pas l'air différent du reste du sol. Habillé et prêt à partir, il alla chercher son épée dont il remarqua qu'elle avait atterri sur le sol. Il fronça les sourcils et la ramassa, quitta sa chambre en silence et saisit un morceau de pain de la veille pour son petit déjeuner, avant de quitter les appartements accompagné par les ronflements de Gaius. Celui-ci serait réveillé quand il reviendrait._

Merlin se sourit à lui-même, mâchonnant son pain l'épée à la main. Il sourit devant l'ironie de la situation : lui,_ voulant_ se lever avant l'aube. Mais d'un autre côté, il supposait que ça dépendait de la motivation. Il _voulait_ ces leçons, donc ça ne le dérangeait pas de se lever tôt pour les obtenir. En fait, il termina son petit déjeuner avant d'arriver à la porte d'Arthur, amusé intérieurement par le fait qu'Arthur n'obtiendrait pas _son_ petit déjeuner avant la fin de la leçon. Heureusement que leur horaire avait été décidé par lui, sans quoi il aurait pu s'en plaindre.

Il ouvrit la porte et jeta un œil, surpris de découvrir qu'Arthur aussi était déjà réveillé. Le prince farfouillait dans le placard à côté du paravent, essayant de trouver une paire de chaussettes, et il avait réussi à éparpiller plusieurs vêtements sur le sol au passage.

Merlin soupira, sachant qu'il devrait ranger tout ça plus tard, et se dirigea vers les tiroirs, ouvrit celui du haut, et jeta presque la paire de chaussettes obtenue au visage d'Arthur.

Le prince croisa presque les yeux quand elles semblèrent apparaître devant son nez, avant de les prendre et de jeter un œil à son serviteur.

« Merci. »

Merlin alla chercher les bottes près de la porte en souriant.

« Aucun problème, Altesse, je fais juste mon travail. »

Ils ne dirent pas grand-chose d'autre en se dirigeant vers l'armurerie et en s'aidant mutuellement à enfiler leur matériel, bien que Merlin marmonne à nouveau dans sa barbe au sujet du poids de ce qu'il portait. Il n'avait aucun problème avec l'étrangeté du fait que le prince donne des leçons d'escrime à son serviteur, mais Arthur... Arthur n'était clairement pas tout à fait sûr, à en juger par son inhabituelle absence de commentaires sarcastiques. Non, au lieu de cela il garda sa bouche fermée jusqu'à ce qu'ils fussent de nouveau sur le terrain, avant de se tourner vers Merlin avec sérieux.

« Bien, voyons ce que tu as retenu de la leçon d'hier. Commence à me tourner autour comme je t'ai appris, et réagis à mes mouvements quand je m'avancerai comme pour te frapper. »

Merlin sourit, et prit la posture de départ. Après avoir fait la cachette pour le bâton la nuit précédente, il avait passé quelques heures à pratiquer les postures et les pas, utilisant de simples incantations comme comptines pour mémoriser les ruthmes... Ce qui voulait accessoirement dire qu'il avait aussi joué avec sa magie dans sa chambre pendant deux heures. Inutile de dire, que ça lui avait bien plus, presque autant que l'air étonné sur le visage d'Arthur. Oui, il était loin d'être parfait, et ne le serait pas sans une bonne dose d'entraînement, mais il était déterminé à mettre en évidence qu'il avait fait attention et voulait _vraiment_ apprendre ça.

Et Arthur _était_ surpris, bien qu'il le cache raisonnablement bien. Il était définitivement clair que Merlin avait dû s'entraîner la nuit dernière, et qu'il voulait être pris au sérieux. Il ne voyait pas cela comme un jeu, il voyait cela comme quelque chose d'important qu'il voulait.

Le prince, se sentant incliné à respecter cela, décida qu'au lieu de faire encore travailler Merlin sur les postures comme il l'avait prévu, il commencerait à travailler sur les positions de garde et d'attaque maintenant au lieu de demain. Ceci en tête, il se redressa, ce qui fit froncer les sourcils à Merlin.

« Est-ce que j'ai fait quelque chose de travers ? »

Arthur secoua la tête.

« Non, tu as fait quelque chose correctement. Viens là et tire ton épée. Je veux que tu imites chaque mouvement que je vais te montrer, et nous allons les répéter encore et encore tout en se servant des postures. Même chose qu'hier, en répétant les mêmes choses de nombreuses fois, tu enseignes à ton corps et à tes muscles à faire le mouvement sans avoir à trop y penser. Il devient instinctif. Maintenant dépêche-toi et tire ton épée. »

Comme on pouvait s'y attendre, dès que l'épée fut ajoutée, Merlin commença à avoir du mal avec les pas, sauf quand il commença à marmonner quelque chose dans sa barbe de façon rythmique en se concentrant sur l'épée. Ses pieds devinrent plus coordonnés après cela, même s'il était toujours pathétiquement imprécis selon les standards professionnels. Il commençait déjà clairement à fatiguer, les bras tremblant un peu sous l'effort de tenir l'épée dans diverses positions tout en composant avec le poids de son armure, mais il serra juste les dents et persévéra. Et Arthur n'avait pas oublié que Merlin devait également supporter des côtes couvertes d'hématomes en plus du reste.

Arthur observa attentivement son serviteur tandis qu'il commençait à lui montrer le prochain mouvement pour garder et attaquer, un mouvement bas pour reposer un peu ses bras. Pour être tout à fait honnête, il devait admettre qu'il avait vu des débutants qui étaient _bien_ pires que Merlin. En fait, si Merlin avait été sur le point de rejoindre l'armée, il aurait été vu comme un bon type à placer au milieu du rang. Quelqu'un qui avait le sens du mouvement et la détermination pour être décent à l'épée, mais qui devait juste se muscler un peu et augmenter sa force et sa forme physique. Il ne tarda pas à montrer à Merlin les meilleurs façons de combattre avec et sans bouclier, avant de conclure la leçon et de retourner à l'armure. Quand il envoya un Merlin assez fatigué chercher son petit déjeuner pour l'amener dans ses appartements, il se vit confier l'épée clairement chérie de son serviteur.

Il retourna dans ses appartements, réfléchissant à l'épée qu'il tenait. Elle était de bonne qualité, ce qu'il confirma en la tirant et en examinant l'acier, mais elle n'était en rien la plus fine des lames. Elle était assez moyenne en termes d'apparence, possédait une garde standard et un pommeau enveloppé de simple cuir, bien que le nom de Merlin soit inscrit sur la contre-garde. Mais quand bien même, ce n'était pas un petit présent à offrir pour un homme avec les moyens de Tom. C'était un bon forgeron, mais une épée comme celle-là aurait assez de valeur pour nourrir l'homme et sa fille pendant une semaine, peut-être plus.

Arthur s'assit derrière sa table, déposant l'épée sur la surface et y jetant un regard. Ce que son serviteur avait fait pour mériter cela, c'était caractéristique du genre d'homme qu'était Merlin. Il était juste dommage que, en tant que serviteur, Merlin ne soit pas autorisé à porter l'épée pour ses tâches quotidiennes. Rares seraient les occasions pour le serviteur de même la manier. Il était fort probable, que la plupart du temps où il devrait se battre, ils seraient en patrouille et là encore, il ne serait pas autorisée à la porter à cause de sa position. C'était dommage... C'était une bonne lame, et il était clair que même si elle n'avait pas été utilisée jusqu'ici, Merlin avait mis à profit les connaissances obtenues dans son travail pour en prendre bien soin.

Le prince soupira et remit l'épée au fourreau avant de se diriger vers la fenêtre, pour réfléchir au mystère de pourquoi comme Merlin avait choisi de demeurer un serviteur, alors qu'il était fort possible qu'il ait pu devenir bien plus.

~(-)~

« Tu as eu une bonne leçon ce matin ?

- Ouais, c'était sympa. »

Gaius sourit à son serviteur, quand Merlin se rua dans ses appartements l'épée en main en milieu de matinée. Le médecin tenait un balai, et nettoyait les morceaux d'un flacon de verre qui était tombé par terre. Merlin leur jeta un œil, mais n'y accorda pas grand intérêt. Les accidents arrivaient et ne valaient pas la peine d'en faire une histoire.

Il atteignit la porte, ne l'ouvrant que pour s'immobiliser de surprise, ce qui attira l'attention de Gaius.

« Est-ce que quelque chose ne va pas ? »

Merlin regarda fixement l'intérieur de sa chambre, avant de lentement regarder derrière lui.

« Heu, Gaius... est-ce que quelqu'un est entré dans ma chambre ce matin à part moi ? »

Le vieil homme secoua la tête.

« Non. Pourquoi ? »

Il rejoignit son pupille à la porte, tous deux fixant maintenant le bazar éparpillé sur le sol avec les draps.

« Je ne vois pas de différence avec la normale. »

Merlin bondit, irrité.

« Hé, je vous ferai savoir que je range ma chambre maintenant ! Sinon ça devient impossible de trouver mes herbes et tout ça quand je pratique ce genre de magie. »

Il désigna le désorde d'un geste.

« Tout ça... était rangé quand je suis parti ce matin. »

Gaius fronça les sourcils, et commença à avoir l'air soupçonneux.

« Maintenant que j'y pense, des objets sont tombés des tables ici de façon régulière toute la matinée... Merlin, est-ce que tu as encore fait l'idiot avec ta magie ? »

Merlin commença à grimacer.

« Eh bien, j'utilisais des sorts comme comptines la nuit dernière, pour m'aider à trouver le bon rythme de mouvement dans ces postures d'épée. La plupart étaient des sorts pour faire bouger ou léviter des sorts. »

Gaius laissa échapper un soupir résigné, se retourna et descendit les marches vers la pièce principale.

« Alors on dirait que tu les as fixés sur quelque chose par inadvertance et maintenant ils sont encore là... Je purgerai ta chambre quand tu seras parti, pour régler ça, mais ne _pense_ même pas à te plaindre de l'odeur par la suite. C'est entièrement ta faute. »

Merlin grimaça, se souvenant de la puanteur là-dedans après que Gaius lui ait dit qu'il avait dû 'purger' un balai qui grâce à lui avait pris l'habitude de balayer tout seul une partie du sol de temps en temps.

« Euh, ouais... Je dois y aller maintenant. Des corvées à faire. »

Il déposa l'épée sur son lit, se dépêcha de passer la porte principale et laissa Gaius secouer la tête avec confusion. Le médecin marmonna ensuite dans sa barbe, rassemblant un mélange d'herbes spécifique. Il les déposa dans un petit brasier et entra dans la chambre de Merlin, où il le déposa au sol. Il ne laisserait pas Merlin le voir faire ça, le garçon savait qu'il _avait_ été un sorcier, mais pas qu'il avait recommencé à tâter de la magie en de rares occasions. Ce sort était facile, utilisé par bien des tuteurs d'étudiants en magie, pour nettoyer les bêtises qui se produisaient parfois. Certains objets de tous les jours, à cause du matériel dont ils étaient faits ou juste par familiarité avec l'étudiant, attrapaient parfois de petits bouts de sorts de sorciers amateurs. Par chance, leur faire lâcher prise d'une magie in-intentionnelle et non surveillée était facile.

« _Ic torforlaetee gan iarraidh drylac. _»

Les herbes dans le brasier commencèrent à fumer, relâchant un nuage de vapeurs âcres qui rempliraient la pièce et chasseraient tout sort qui n'avait pas été lancé correctement, à savoir tous les petits sorts accidentels. Cette tâche effectuée, Gaius retourna à son bureau pour reprendre ses recherches sur ce Grand Prêtre et son bâton, un bâton dont il savait maintenant qu'il s'appelait le Bâton des Dunaelfena.

~(-)~

A l'extérieur, descendant les escaliers à toute vitesse et inconscient de la magie qu'utilisait Gaius, le pupille du vieil homme manqua de rentrer dans une certaine servante dans les couloirs proches de ces appartements. Il était si pressé qu'il avait failli ne pas la voir à temps, de plus depuis quelques jours il essayait de l'éviter.

Depuis qu'il était responsable de la conviction de Morgane que son rêve prophétique n'était qu'un cauchemar, qu'elle avait réagi de manière excessive, et que Gwen aussi avait été prise là-dedans. Il se sentait un peu coupable à ce sujet, particulièrement parce que Gwen avait soutenu Morgane même quand il y avait eu la possibilité que la dame noble puisse vraiment voir le futur, une forme de magie. Cela l'avait fait réaliser que s'il devait parler de ses pouvoirs à Gwen, elle serait surprise, mais aurait toujours confiance en lui et garderait son secret. Mentir à Morgane rendrait les discussions avec elle un peu gênantes pendant un moment, si le sujet de la discussion devait jamais se tourner vers Sophia.

Face à face avec la servante, maintenant, et ne voulant pas que ce sujet soit amené, il plaqua un sourire d'excuse sur son visage tout en prenant soin d'avoir l'air joyeux.

« Désolé, je ne t'avais pas vue ici. »

Gwen, qui avait fait un bond en arrière pour éviter qu'il lui rentre dedans, se contenta de sourire.

« Tout va bien, ça arrive tout le temps dans ce château. »

Elle remarqua sa gaieté.

« Tu as l'air de bonne humeur. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

Merlin sourit.

« C'est parce que j'ai obtenu qu'Arthur m'accorde une faveur, en échange de m'être fait jeter au pilori pour le couvrir. Je n'arrive pas à croire que j'ai réussi à le convaincre. »

Gwen fut un peu surprise et également sceptique face à cette idée.

« C'est vrai ? Qu'est-ce que tu lui as demandé ? »

Merlin croisa les bras, levant fièrement la tête comme s'il essayait de frimer.

« Il me donne quelques leçons sur la façon correcte d'utiliser cette épée que ton père et toi m'avez donnée. »

Il relacha sa position, ayant maintenant l'air (et l'impression d'être) penaud de l'avoir admis devant elle.

« Je, hum, je voulais être capable de lui rendre justice, et pas de l'agiter dans tous les sens comme un idiot, alors j'ai saisi l'occasion de convaincre Arthur. »

Gwen cligna les yeux de surprise un instant, avant de le regarder, visiblement touchée par ses paroles tandis qu'elle commençait à sourire.

« Oh, Merlin. Merci de penser comme ça, veille juste à ne pas te blesser avec. »

Merlin grimaça, avant de répondre d'une voix faussement sarcastique :

« Merci pour le vote de confiance. Arthur dit que je ne suis pas si mauvais pour un débutant, gloussa-t-il. J'ai l'impression qu'il a vu pire. »

Gwen hocha la tête avec amusement.

« Je pense que c'est probablement le cas, étant donné qu'il inspecte régulièrement les nouvelles recrues qui rejoignent l'armée régulière. (_NdT : par opposition aux chevaliers_) La dernière fois qu'il a fait ça, avant que tu arrives ici, on disait dans le château que c'était un groupe particulièrement mauvais. Il est revenu de la garnison avec une tête à faire tourner le lait.

- Ce n'est pas l'air qu'il a toujours ? »

Elle le regarda fixement pour cette blague, avant d'éclater de rire.

« _Merlin_. Je ne sais vraiment pas comment tu as fait pour ne pas encore t'être fait virer, pour la façon dont tu parles de lui. »

Merlin sourit.

« C'est parce qu'il sait que je plaisante, et me renvoyer serait admettre qu'il se _soucie_ de ce que je dis de lui. Il ne fera pas ça, parce que ce serait comme si j'avais gagné. »

Quelque remarque qu'elle aurait pu faire en réponse fut interrompue par un grand bruit dans une petite pièce de rangement à proximité, tous deux passant le couloir en hâte pour jeter un œil. Plusieurs choses étaient tombées des étagères, et le stock de balais et de serpillières dans le coin était tombé en pile sur le sol.

Gwen secoua la tête et commença à tout remettre en place.

« On dirait que l'un des serviteurs devient négligent dans son rangement. C'est si dur que ça de ranger les choses sans qu'elles tombent ? »

Elle ne remarqua pas l'expression nerveuse de Merlin, ou la façon dont il déglutit. Elle n'avait aucune idée du terrible pressentiment qu'il avait que sa 'magie accidentelle' dans les chambres de l'étage au-dessus était responsable.

Il l'aida rapidement à tout ranger, avant de se dépêcher d'aller faire ses corvées pour le reste de la journée. Mais il n'arrêta pas de revenir dans la pièce, la trouvant en bazar deux autres fois avant que le soir ne vienne. Et pour empirer sa nervosité, cette nuit-là, tandis qu'il essayait de dormir, son sommeil agité ne cessa d'être dérangé par des objets se déplaçant dans sa chambre, ce qui le fit rouler dans son lit, dégoûté que la purge de la chambre par Gaius ne semble pas avoir marché. Ce qui signifiait que le lendemain matin il allait se faire gronder pour avoir fait des bêtises avec la magie... encore.

**~(-)~**

**Vous aimez Merlin ? Vous aimez l'anglais et souhaitez améliorer votre niveau ? Vous êtes prêt à travailler en équipe ? Rejoignez-nous pour la traduction de cette saga, qui comprendra l'intégralité de la série ****_Merlin_****et plus encore ! Contactez-moi par MP, on a toujours de la place !**


End file.
